A Time We Can Never Be
by snowingstone
Summary: What happens when a freak accident throws Narcissa 25 years into the future? What happens when Hermione finds her? Set between different times of past and future a tale of heartache, bliss, and pain is woven around two witches yearning for the safety and acceptance of love. Can two very different women find a time where they can simply be together? HP re-write from various POV
1. In With A Bang

Hello Everyone,

I am beginning to love the Narcissa and Hermione fandom, and I love the possibility of Narcissa in the future before everything went crazy. I have a wonderfully supportive lover and then boom here is the first chapter of A Time We Can Never Be. This one is slightly different than my last story. First it is darker. Both Hermione and Narcissa are tortured souls. They will need each other to find their ways. This will be LONG, and chapters will not be updated at the rate of the last story. Sorry but you guys were spoiled with that one. Lol. I don't own Harry Potter and I got the spell off line and you can find it at the address below. I hope you enjoy this little story and will remain patient with me if updates are not swift.

Thank you for being so kind and generous in the last story with your reviews and I hope this story doesn't disappoint.

Thanks,

Snow

wiki/Draught_of_Peace

She was sticky and disheveled, something a Black should never be but she had been at the potion in front of her for hours. She looked to the potion door and watched for any signs of movement. She charmed the suit of armor next to the potions class to fall over and crash into various different segments so she can clean up and get out of the potions class. She sighed as she went back to the potion before her. She read and reread the book many times as she followed instructions.

To brew the Draught of Peace, follow these steps:

Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.  
Stir until the potion turns blue.  
Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.  
Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.  
Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.  
Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.  
Stir until the potion turns orange.  
Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.  
Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.  
Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.  
Stir until the potion turns red.  
Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.  
Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.  
Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white.

On her third cauldron of Draught of Peace she added 3 drops of murtlap essence and stirred counter clockwise 7 times. The potion then turned from white to gold and then she took a spoon and tasted the potion. It tasted chalky, with a hint of medicine. She looked down at her arm and watched a bruise fade before her eyes. She looked up and apart from the anxiety of being caught by her mentor, Professor Slughorn, she felt …. At peace. She sighed and began filling bottled of the gold liquid and then then summoned even more bottles to fill it with the white liquid. She looked at her timepiece and noted the time and need to hurry to clean up her mess. Slughorn would be here within the hour. She went through her mind how her life will change in the next 6 months. She shuddered, her life already changed. Lucius Malfoy only left her become a potions master under Horace Slughorn because potions could be useful in the future.

"With a war brewing my love, a potions master in our midst can mean life or death," Lucius whispered threateningly, then grasped her by the cheeks with one hand. His blue eyes bore into her own frosty irises. When she went to break way, tear her pale face from his thin spindly fingers, she shown the strength of a pureblood witch. When she turned to walk from him, he grasped her arm, and she gasped as the back of his hand impacted her right cheek. She spun and looked at her husband to be keeping her tears in, her shoulders back.

"So regal, and so utterly mine. Your skill with potions is one skill I will exploit," he edged closer to Narcissa, and he hungrily took her lips, "And I will always take what is mine, and if it isn't mine, I will make it so."

Narcissa was a pureblood witch. There was no room for emotions when it came to marriage. Once upon a time she was drawn to Lucius. Maybe it was the striking features. The platinum blonde hair and the air of nobility and superiority. When Bellatrix came to her and broke the news of her betrothal three years ago, she was one part sad to know her youth was now gone, and one part excited to begin a new chapter in her life. At first he was an attentive, and gentle man. He even supported her apprenticeship with Slughorn, and promised to be married her and allow her to achieve her mastership. Then he became course, brutal, and …. Unyielding. He no longer made love to her. He no longer made her scream from pleasure or feel any emotion other than darkness, and pain. She was a 21 year old pureblood witch. She would overcome this trial of hurt, and do her duty even if she had to resort of the help of potions to get her through the day, and through the night, and to wake up sore, and brutalized, day after day.

She sighed as she steadied her nerves when her potion bottles were filled, and placed in her side bag that hung across her frame. There was half of a cauldron left of the Peaceful Draught. When she lifted her wand to banish the potion she jumped as the potion door opened and a cursing Slughorn tripping on armor burst through the door. She saw the ingredient fall and all she could do is cover her face.

KABOOM! Narcissa felt the blast as she felt her body jerk, and shift as her feet left the floor. Her back hit the wall. Her eyes closed in pain as she slid down the wall and her feet sprawled in front of her. She slumped to the side. Feeling every bone in her body ache as they slammed to a halt on the dungeon floor. She felt hands move her body down ever so carefully, and fingers probe her prone body for injuries. When fingers skimmed her left side she gritted in pain. But when finger met her shoulder and neck she screamed out in a pain so fierce and blinding she lost consciousness. All she could do is hope she could keep her apprenticeship with Horace, and Lucius would never find out.

Narcissa opened her eyes and witnessed a sight she had seen only a few times. The infirmary at Hogwarts never really changed, and many times she wished she had thought to be a healer instead of a potions mistress. She felt a soft and warm object in her hand and slowly rolled her head over to the side and looked into warm brown eyes speckled with gold. A warm smile spread across a pale angelic face framed by wavy hair frizzy at the temples as it escaped a ponytail holder. There were smudges or dust and a cut above her right brow that was healing slowly before her eyes. Narcissa went to stand up anxious about getting back home, back to the animal she called husband, but a gentle hand stayed her progress.

"I am Hermione Granger, welcome to Hogwarts. You, I guess landed in my potions class, luckily after hours. I am also the castle mediwitch until we can hire another to take my place," Hermione softly spoke as she saw the angular features of the witch before her began to wake up. For one split second she saw anxiety, stress, and fear, cross the witches beautiful face before a mask had been thrown up before she confirm her suspicion. Hermione tilted her head and her brow furrowed. She had seen this witch before. Maybe during the war? The blonde witch looked Hermione up and down as if assessing her, taking her weight as a witch. Hermione blushed and looked to the side and reached for a cloth soaked in Murtlap Essence. Hermione gently clean cuts, and gashes on arms and hands. She studied particularly hard on a severe laceration along the blonde's cheek. Slowly, steadily, and softly she wiped blood away, placed the bloodstained rag in the bowl and then wrung it out as she went back to using the healing and disinfecting solution.

"I am Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy. Thank you for your kindness," Narcissa whispered as she let Hermione touch her, clean her, and take care of her. Narcissa paused as she saw emotions fly across the woman's face. She watched at the brunette slowly put the rag back in the bowl, and stood. Gone was the warm kind eyes that seemed to sear into her soul, and before her were the cold eyes of hatred and … pain. Then with excused herself politely, if just a tad shortly, and told her to stay and rest then went out of the infirmary. Narcissa let her head fall back on the sheets of the infirmary bed and began to let her tears fall from the corner of her eyes.

"She was kind, ever so kind. Do I even deserve such kindness after all I have done?" Narcissa whispered to herself and then felt the effects of a sleeping draught take effect. She must have slipped it to her while unconscious. The last thing she thought of her gold speckled brown eyes, and pale slips lidding into a wonderfully bright smile.

Outside Hermione's hand clutched her heart. How could that be? How in the hell could Narcissa Malfoy be on her infirmary bed when she was sentenced to a term of house arrest as her husband rotted in Azkaban and her son lay 6 feet in the dirt at the Malfoy family cemetery in Wiltshire. Hermione absently touched her left arm where her war scars were hidden from the world. It was with a heavy heart that she walked up the hall toward the Headmistress's office. Once to the giant statue she spoke the password aloud, "Catnip." Stone steps appeared and Hermine climbed up. She walked into an office decorated in shades of red and gold, but over the years, McGonagall began in incorporate various other items and mementos from the various houses. She was like Hermione in that she wanted to bring the houses together.

Minerva McGonagall was a striking woman even in her late years. She came down from her bedroom in a nightgown and a dark green shawl. Her half-moon glass sat on the tip of her crooked nose as she walked as fast as she could to tend to the emergency. She greeted Hermione with a small embrace.

"We have a problem Minerva," Hermione began as she led the old professor to the infirmary. When Minerva saw the prone young woman sleeping soundly on the infirmary bed Professor McGonagall. She turned to Hermione and saw her stony features.

"You must figure out what happened to her," McGonagall ordered Hermione. Hermione nodded as if she was on auto pilot. She could not deny her feelings. She hated anything Malfoy. Hell she would have paid to have put Draco in his grave, and smirked as Lucius Malfoy screamed and threatened vengeance if he ever got out of his prison. She felt a soft grasp on her shoulder and saw the bright eyes of her mentor.

"The war is over Hermione. It's time to heal. Maybe the best way to do that is to heal your enemy," with those wise words ringing in her ears she went to clean up the area around Narcissa Malfoy. She fetched another blanket and covered a woman that looked no older herself. Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the foot of the bed. She was stunning, majestically gorgeous laced with a deadly aura that oozed off of her in droves of thick darkness. She watched her charge with equal part trepidation, reservation, and curiosity. Her thoughts were brought back to the care she was obligated to give as a whimper passed Narcissa's full pink lips.

"No… please. Don't…Lucius…please…" Narcissa's murmurs brought Hermione to her bed side and all the brunette could do was take the blondes pale thin fingers and hope her nightmares would seie. Even though she shuffled everyone in a while in her sleep, Narcissa's whimpers and murmurs stopped. Hermione finally let go of her hand and only one thought, _what am I to do with a death eater associate, dark pureblood witch who hates Muggle born witches such as herself?_

No answers came as she went to a bed near the witch and stayed the night just in case she needed to help the woman at a moments notice.


	2. Care

Hello All!

I wrote this for my wife. She is always there when I am beaten down. I owe her my life, and every ounce of love I hold in my heart is hers. You are all the best for your wonderful comments and reviews. I have never written for a fandom where you are all go generous. Thank you for your kind words. I find it gives me a positive reinforcement to keep writing these chapters as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy the sorry but I will warn you I am writing a very different Narcissa than can possibly lead to her coldness in her future self. Be gentle, this is my first attempt as a full on story with these two women.

Thanks Again,

Snow

* * *

Her dreams were dark and filled with shapes and flashes, but nothing came from the void and solidified into something tangible in the realm of dreams. Her eye lids heated as she felt the sun stream through the windows and light the room. Her dreams slid back in to nothingness as she slowly opened her eyes to the world. She looked around and saw the grey stone of Hogwarts infirmary, the white privacy curtains between the beds, and then a lump on a nearby bed. She looked over and saw the rhythmic rise and fall on the woman's chest and didn't know why but a tear slid down the corner of her eyes and escaped into the hair at her temple. She watched the brunette and studied her profile, she had peach colored skin that looked as if it was tan at one time but she hasn't been in the sun for quite some time. Her lips were in a way medium between thin and full, and Narcissa only thought they were perfect as her mouth shaped the bottom half of her face and then her thin cheeks curved into that mouth, the mouth she, for some odd reason could not stop looking at. Her heart clenched, and reality hit her, Lucius was going to kill her. He was going to kill her and all she wanted to do was curl up in this bed and stare, rather openly and inappropriately, at the woman next to her in the bed beside her. With another sigh she began to sit up, but gasped loudly and clutched her ribs. She shut her eyes and saw shots of white and red behind her eyes lids.

"Shh, breathe Narcissa. Lay back against the bed and try not to move. I am right here," A voice in the darkness soothed. Narcissa gritted as she tried to follow instructions but was finding it difficult then a warm hand took hers and a soothing hand gently pushed her back against the pillows. She knew her face was wet with tears and she looked weak but the pain. When she was settled against the pillows but breathed shallow breaths she finally looked up and into brown eyes full of concern. The more Narcissa studied the woman's face she saw that she not only looked concerned but torn. Being a Black you had to be able to read between the lines and break down the mask of the purebloods. It was a great game that she became exceedingly good at.

Hermione heard the gasp and shot from the bed. She was relieved that the woman slept through the night and she was still in bed. She remembered when Ron and Harry forgot blasted by some hexes, and curses when they were on the run from the snatchers. Broken ribs, no matter how many potions you used, would be excruciating for about 2 days. When Narcissa finally lay back on the bed Hermione moved her hands from the woman and prepared and poured a pain relieving potion in a small cup mixed with water. She moved to the bed and sat on the edge and helped the blonde woman shift up but Narcissa went pale from the pain. Hermione bit her lip and pulled out her wand.

"This might be a little uncomfortable but please bear with the pain. I have a pain relieving draught for you to take. Just please be patient," Hermione asked softly. Narcissa nodded and then closed her eyes waiting. Hermione spoke softly, Wingardium leviosa, and then held Narcissa in the air. There were small muffles pleading for Hermione to please hurry as she grabbed the pillows from her bed and shoved them on top of Narcissa's used pillows, then she gently levitated the woman dawn onto the pillows and then to the bed. Hermione nodded as Narcissa was propped up and able to take the potion.

She went back to the bed and grabbed the mixture and urged Narcissa to drink slowly. Hermione tried to keep her thoughts on the care of the woman before her but there was something she could not deny. Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful. Hermione watched as pink lips wrapped around the lip of the cup and pulled the water potion mixture into her mouth. She observed the way her brow scrunched as she worked through the pain, and the way her cheeks slightly caved in as she sucked the liquid in to her body. When she was finished, and the color came back to Narcissa's pale skin she looked into her light blue eyes and lost her breath. It was taken from her the moment those blue eyes, starbursted with an even lighter shade of blue looked out into her brown eyes. She didn't realize she was staring until she heard the massive oak doors open to reveal Minerva McGonagall. The older witch, however grey, and worn, but still spry and quickly. She moved with the grace of her animagus and watched the new arrival to the castle. Hermione turned to the side and cleaned up her are and also turned to regain her clarity.

"Hello Narcissa. It has been many years, at least for me. How are you fairing these days aside from being blown into the future?" Hermione shook her head as she stored her potions away and smiled. Patience was not one of the things that Minerva has learned over the years. Hermione put away the items and turned around and stood behind McGonagall with her arms crossed. She had her occlamency shields up, and her face a mask of indifference as she listened to the conversation.

"Well Professor I am well. How far into the future did I jump?" Narcissa said as she tried to hold her shoulders high. Hermione almost smiled at that high and mighty pureblood tone that spoke of her distaste at talking to the woman before her. Hermione watched the exchange. She saw the tension build between the two women and wondered what on earth happened to make them hate one another. Sure Hermione has a reason and that reason was carved into her arm, but this was different, like a seething animosity waiting to boil over and pop. Hermione watched as Narcissa's shoulders slumped forward.

"25 years?" She whispered, "How can that be?"

"That, Mrs. Malfoy, is what we are going to try to find out. Until then you are not allowed to leave this castle. I leave you in Miss Granger's impeccable care," McGonagall turned and nodded to Hermione, "She is yours, I suggest you figure out what happened and send her back as soon as possible," and then with a pop to her step she walked from women and out of the room. Hermione looked to Hermione and then took a deep breath. She pushed the thoughts of Narcissa's lips from her mind and walked to the bed.

"Please come with me Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione held out her hand so Narcissa can brace herself against it as she stood. The blonde stood up with her help. Narcissa winced and fell forward and her right ankle gave. Hermione reached out to the woman and found her in her arms. She stood the woman up and summoned a pair of crutches.

"You will only need these for about another day or two," Hermione said as she fit the supports to Narcissa, "You are quite lucky actually," Hermione smiled to the woman reassuring her everything will be fine.

"Ha, how on earth is this lucky, Miss Granger?" Narcissa shot back as she took the crutches from Hermione.

"Well, you have 4 broken ribs, a broken ankle, and lacerations to your hands, arms, and last night I was able to fix the soft tissue of your lungs as they were punctured. That is why you are having a hard time breathing right now. So please follow me," Hermione rattled off as she slowly set a pace for the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked as she began to inch toward the doors.

"My quarters," Hermione softly spoke and then opened the door for the blonde witch to walk through.

 _My quarters_ , rang in Narcissa's ears and she know she picked up the pace to get to the rooms. She swallowed as she ran through the reasons as to why she wanted to reach them as soon as possible. The only thing that flew to the front of her thoughts was Lucius. He would be on a war path by now but she was 25 years into the future. He could not hurt her. But… but… she shuddered as she rested against the wall to catch her breath and give her arms a break. She can still feel his hands on her, his mouth… she gulped. She felt her stomach roll and then she swallowed down her bile and began to move toward the grand stair case. She looked at which way to go and Hermione pointed toward the left.

Hermione led then up the stairs and then toward the astronomy tower. Narcissa sighed as she saw the end in sight but then her heart sank as Hermione began to ascend another flight of stairs.

"We rebuilt the castle and I wanted my own quarters, so I designed them myself," Hermione began to tell Narcissa, "I have always wanted to teach here at Hogwarts and it is my only dream. For me it has everything I need."

"What do you need?" Narcissa said as she struggled up the stairs. Hermione shook her head and cast a feather weight spell on the woman and then hooked her arm with the blondes and took the crutches. Narcissa wasn't expecting the feel of the pressure being lifted from her feet and couldn't have thanked Hermione more. With their arms hooked they made it up the stairs with no incident as they walked to the right and found a door. Hermione waved her wand but no words passed her lips and then a latch on the inside was lifted and then she gestured into the room. Narcissa walked in to a room made of blues, reds, greens yellows and browns. It was tastefully done in a sporadic and strange scheme. Narcissa walked to the green sofa and sat down and sat the crutches on the floor. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She heard Hermione bustle around and then the sound of running water in an adjoining room. She let the sounds of the room filter into her subconscious and the before she knew it sleep had claimed her

Hermione got the large bath going and put in salts to relieve some of the pain and swelling and bustled around her room to make sure any mess she had was packed away. She was not expecting a guest but she was grateful her parents instilled in her the unlikely possibility someone could drop by. So she was always prepared for company especially since she had regular visits from Harry and Ron, and off night for a nightcap McGonagall. She looked out the window and sighed. She was thankful for the headmistress for allowing her to build a room all the way up here, away from the hustle and bustle of the students and others. She had to stifle a scoff at the thought of the perks of being a war hero floated forward. She knew it was something to do with her special treatment and request but she also knew she sacrificed everything for the wizarding world. It owed her, Harry, and Ron everything. She was happy with a room. She turned from the window that looked out over the Forbidden Forest and the vast grounds of Hogwarts and looked at the woman in her apartment. She went to check on the water and then found it good and turned off the faucet. Narcissa slept on the sofa and Hermione walked over to the couch. The Narcissa's words struck her, _what do you need?_ Hermione's had stretched out slowly and then slid some of Narcissa's messy hair back behind her ear and out of her face. She caressed her cheek and looked as the cut on her forehead. Then her hand dropped to the woman's shoulder and she gently shook her awake. Narcissa popped awake with a gasp startling Hermione and then grasped her side. Hermione helped the drowsy woman to the bathroom. The tiles in the bathroom were made of the same stone as the castle and the bathtub actually stepped down into the floor. To the side of the tub was a separate shower with frosted glass to provide privacy. Hermione conjured a chair for Narcissa to disrobe safely and then scoot into the bath.

"Soap is here, shampoo and conditioner is here," Hermione looked around her bathroom and then cocked her head to one side and then snapped. A brand new towel came out of the cupboard and floated to her outstretched hand then she dropped the towel near the bathtub close to where she can get out. Hermione smiled a left the woman to her privacy.

Narcissa looked around the bathroom and instantly loved it. It was dark but she loved it. She found a floor length mirror and hobbled to it. She stared at her reflection and groaned. She looked a fright, and shook her heard. She shed her clothes and stood before the mirror. She looked at her feet, her ankles and noted the broken one was swollen and a deep purple, she looked up her smooth legs and saw bruises and cuts. She looked to her torso and noted the blue red and purple of her ribs, and shoulder. She did know how she made it all the way up those stairs without feeling it in her shoulder with those crutches. Then she saw her arms. Cuts, and gashed littered the limbs as well as small burns from the explosion. Then she looked harder and saw the faint yellow. She looked at her arm running her fingers over it and then let her tears come. She cried. And wailed as she saw the hand print and the fingers. It was as if a ghost still wrapped his hand around her and yanked her and forced her here and there. She slipped into the water and let the warmth spread over her. She inhaled the steam and instantly sank deeper into the water as spearmint and eucalyptus encased her. She still felt the rivulets of tears slowly down her cheeks and then down her neck and into the water. She rested her head against the wall of the tub and slipped off to sleep once again.

 _Hands, pushed her down, lifted her robes, and shred her blouse. Hands grabbed at her chest and squeezed brutally, and feet threw her legs apart and then a pressure lay across her body. Pain, Fear, and horror as hand ripped into her flesh. She screamed, screamed for any help._

'Wake up Narcissa, come on, wake up!" There from the depths was salvation, was warmth, and was her safety. Her eyes popped open and she found brown. She lunged forward into Hermione. She wept into the shoulder of a complete stranger. She laid bare her pain to a woman she had known for less than one day. She felt Hermione release her and she shuddered. She looked into the water ashamed and lost. Then soft hands and a terry cloth rubbed slow circles up and down her arms. Carefully to her shoulders. Narcissa pulled her eyes from the water and looked to Hermione as she sat back, fully clothed in the water, and picked up her foot and added more soap to the cloth. She ran the cloth up to her knee caps and then back down and then did the same to the back and the other legs. She took Narcissa's hands and then wash then softly carefully. Narcissa didn't look away as Hermione lifted up and conjured two stools. She edged Narcissa up onto the stool and sat behind her. She gently washed in long vertical strokes up and down Narcissa's back. Then she let loose her hair from the tie Hermione put in her hair earlier to assess her injuries in the infirmary. Then she took the towel and wrapped Narcissa up.

"I'm getting the towel wet. Isn't that counterproductive?" Narcissa asked confused then Hermione smiled a wide soft caring grin.

"I'm sitting in a bathtub with my clothes on. Isn't that counterproductive?" quipped the brunette. Then Hermione stood. Narcissa stared as the water made the clothes of the woman cling to her curves. Narcissa knew she blushed. How could she not when perfection was sitting right before her? Hermione held out a hand and told her to stand and then helped her out of the tub then helped her to the shower. Narcissa tugged the wet towel and made sure her bruised and battered body remained covered. A long time ago she would have used her body to tease the other girls, and get what she wanted from both sexes. Now after so much, she didn't like to show anyone her body. She was ashamed. When Hermione turned the shower head on she waited as Hermione smiled and held her hand making sure she didn't fall. Then Hermione in all of her wet clothed glory motioned for her to stand under the spray. Narcissa closed her eyes as hot water hot her scalp and shoulder. Then hands. She flinched at first and then shot her eyes to Hermione who had shampoo in her palms then she turned around and faced Hermione.

"I won't hurt you," Hermione whispered, "I just want to help you," Hermione coaxed the frightened woman toward her and then Narcissa reached out her hands. Narcissa held Hermione's shirt in wads of fabric inside tight fists. She bowed her head and then sighed as Hermione lightly scrubbed Narcissa's platinum blond hair clean of caked on dirt and blood. Hermione told her everything she was about to do as she did it and then instructed Narcissa to tilt her head back to rinse her hair. She felt a cold breeze and then opened her eyes. She saw Hermione turn from her and step away. Narcissa craved her safety and reached out. But her foot got caught up. She looked down and saw her soaking wet towel at her feet. She tried to bend over and get the towel but she couldn't reach it. Hermione heard her shuffle around and then conjure another towel and looked away as she handed Narcissa the dry towel. Narcissa could have sworn there was a tint of pink on her cheeks. Then Hermione led her into the living room where she gave her some altered pajamas to fit the blonde and promised to be right back. She stammered as she grabbed a pair of pajamas and fled to the bathroom. Narcissa dropped the towel and then twisted the towel into her hair to dry then pulled the pants on. It was painful but she managed then she buttoned the pajama shirt and then sat on the sofa once more. She was happy she wasn't able to fall asleep as Hermione opened the door and came into the living room.

She got back to the bathroom and sucked in a deep breath. She was feeling things, yes. She was beginning to care for a known Death Eater cohort. The way she shrank away from her hurt. Why would the cold, ice queen of the Death Eaters have a reason to cower in fear? Why would she wail behind closed doors as if she was a haunted human waiting for the other shoe to drop and result in her demise? Why was she here? Hermione could only think that there was a potions experiment gone absolutely wrong, of course because she exploded into the potions lab. Which by the way needed to be repaired. Hermione washed up quickly and then threw on her pajamas. She walked out to an unsure Narcissa Malfoy. To Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy was the strongest and coldest witch she had ever met. How could this woman be the same person? How could this woman give birth to Draco?

Hermione sat down on the sofa and leaned her head back. It was early evening but it felt like midnight. She was tired and parts of her body ached from the impact of the time traveler in her own lab. She looked over and saw Narcissa watching her. Then Hermione smiled and got up. She came back and stood behind Narcissa and began to work. Stroke after soft, long stroke, Hermione detangled white platinum hair. When Hermione finished it looked like silk. She put the comb away and came back with two fire whiskies and sat down she found watery eyes stare off into space.

"You do that a lot ya know?" began Hermione as Narcissa look the tumbler with the amber liquid filling half way.

"Only recently," Narcissa replied defensively.

"Why now?"

"Because this was the first time I could," Narcissa whispered. Hermione scooted closer and put her arm around Narcissa as Ginny had when Ron broke it off with her. Narcissa sighed and leaned into Hermione. Hermione put her glass down and took Narcissa's and held her.

"I don't know why you cry, honestly in my time is strange to see Narcissa Malfoy show emotion. Just know this, I'll try to help you any way I can to get you back to the people you love, the place you need to be, and to the people who miss you dreadfully." Narcissa let tears fall once more as she rested her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"Why do you cry?" Inquired Hermione.

"I cry because no one has shown me such kindness, thank you," Narcissa softly confessed as she let the warmth of Hermione's arms wrap around her. When Narcissa passed out into the realm of dreams Hermione looked at the tumbler and saw half the liquid remained. Dreamless sleep draught laced the fire whisky. It should be enough to keep Narcissa's nightmares at bay. Hermione laid her gently down on the couch and walked to the door way to her room and stood there with her arms crossed. She was an enigma, wrapped up in a conundrum, packaged in a paradox. She couldn't help but sigh as she pulled back the covers on her bed down to the very foot. Then she walked back and levitated the woman to her room and settled her onto her bed. She pulled covers up to her chin and then grabbed a blanket and went out to the one part of her tower accommodation she absolutely loved. It was a low walled balcony she sat on and fought with her thoughts especially on sleepless nights. Hermione conjured a cup of chamomile and lavender tea and curled up into a chair. She looked at her arm and ran her fingers over her arm. When she replayed that scene over and over again she focused on Narcissa instead of the psychotic screams and cackling of her insane sister.

 _I begged for help. If this was the same woman, what had driven her to let this happen? It must have been my blood status._

With that conclusion she pulled the sleeve of her pajamas down further hiding the one thing that could possibly make Narcissa turn on her. Hermione breathed in the chilled air and then let the last remnants of summer evening blanket her and take her off into Morpheus's dominion.


	3. Healing Truths

Good Afternoon Everyone,

I had this part of Narcissa and Hermione in my mind since I woke up. So I got it out here for you guys, and I wanted to surprise my wife. Hi Honey. This chapter is relatively long. It was flowing, and it was hard to find a place to stop. I wrote a _slightly_ out of character McGonagall, forgive me. I hope you enjoy. Have a great day.

Thanks for all your support,

Snow

* * *

She stretched and winced as she popped the crick out of her neck. She looked around and groaned. She slept on the balcony. She looked out over the grounds and saw the predawn periwinkle sky dimly light Hogwarts castle. She went into the living room and then walked to the kitchenette and made tea. Shure she could snap her fingers and call on the house elves but she never does that unless it is absolutely dire like the one time she contracted the flu and she was bed ridden for about a week. The Castle elves took care of her and she was grateful. She looked in the bedroom and saw that the covers had been thrown here and there. As she approached the bed she noticed her patient has a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She took her wand and ran a diagnostic. Every day she was grateful for all those medical books she took on her adventure searching for the horcruxes. Glad Narcissa didn't have a fever she left the woman to tangle about her bed and then walked to the balcony with a fresh cup of tea. She watched as the hills and dales began to light in a green so wonderful she often woke up to this sight and it soothed her. She turned her head as she heard a curse, a thump and a door close. Moments later there was a flush and the sound of water in the bathroom sink. Hermione looked to the door as it opened and a smile touched her lips. She was adorable as a disheveled morning grump as she sleepily hobbled to Hermione.

Narcissa walked Hermione and she indicated the chair in welcome to enjoy the morning. Narcissa looked much better this morning, less black and blue and less cut up. Her hair was a tangled mass, and stuck up at all ends. Hermione waved her wand and transfigured a stool into a small table and levitated the tea from the kitchen to the small table. She poured her guest a cup of tea, gave it to her and then leaned back and watched the sun rise light up her world.

"I never knew Hogwarts could be so beautiful," Narcissa mused.

"Yes, I never knew either until I saw this view. I begged McGonagall for my quarters to be built here," Hermione said as she sipped her tea and smiled as she remembered.

"I can't believe she gave it to you. You must know a different McGonagall than I know," Narcissa said looking out over the green landscape before her.

"I think it was because she and I have always had a very odd relationship. She was a mentor to me when I was a student, and as the war ended we became friends. Anyone who survived banded together as a ragtag family of sorts. She knew, and she helped me," Hermione whispered realizing she might be sharing more than she should about the present, and even more about her life than she should share with a complete stranger, well not complete.

"What did she know?" Narcissa asked thoroughly engrossed in the conversation. Hermione rolled her head to the side as she rested it against the high back of the chair. Hermione let a tear fall this time but wiped it away.

"She knew I was broken. It has only been two years. Some of us have deeper scars than most, physical, emotional, and mental. I have noticed it has been easier for those who grew up with magic to get over their pain than others who haven't. Muggle borns who fought seem to have the hardest of times. When you have one of the most beautiful and wondrous gifts they have ever seen turned against them, it's off putting and awakening to see that you are not welcome in a world you clearly belong in. Purebloods caulk it up as another fight with wands and spell, another day of life, and ugly side of life, but to the muggle borns it was hard to process why something so beautiful could be so… foul," Hermione spoke as she felt her own emotions show.

"You seem to champion the mud…" Narcissa stopped as she saw Hermione snap her head to her and bore eyes of hatred into her soul, "Muggle borns. Why?"

Hermione let her look soften. Narcissa could not help a lifetime of conditioning to think a certain way and Hermione was not about to try and fix a life time of brainwashing. She shook her head and stood.

"Let's get ready for the day Mrs. Malfoy. It's time to figure out how to get you home," Hermione said as she walked into her bedroom and pulled out clothes. She took a pair of Jeans and held them out to Narcissa along with a t-shirt and a sweater. Narcissa looked at the garments with distaste. Hermione laughed.

"Aren't these muggle clothes?" Narcissa asked as she pinched the top with her thumb and index finger and held it as if it was dirty. Hermione chuckled as she heard the distaste. She turned around as she slipped a bra on with her back to the woman. She was not shy per say. simply put, the only place to dress privately was the bathroom and it was her damn room. So Hermione treated the situation like that of her old muggle school locker room. Just get dressed.

Narcissa looked at the clothes and shook her head. It was like peasant clothes. When she looked up she blinked. And blinked again. Hermione's smooth back was marred by a long slash from the right shoulder, down the her shoulder blade and then made a jagged turn toward the center of her back. There on her neck she didn't notice before was a scar from what looked like a blade and then other small scars from her neck to her shoulder. They were rings and looked like…. Bites. Narcissa reached out without thinking.

"How did you get these?" she asked concerned. How could anyone want to hurt this woman? Narcissa pulled her hand back as Hermione jerked and stepped away from Narcissa. She pulled a brick red shirt over her head and a sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley and pair of jeans over her hips. Narcissa and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione's eyes, brown with flecks of gold flared. Her gaze made Narcissa pull back and straighten herself back into her pureblood training.

"I apologize for invading your personal space. Forgive me," Narcissa began as she formally apologized. Hermione let her features relax slightly, and placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Let us hurry. We need breakfast before we try to figure out what happened, how much has changed, and then figure out a way to get you back," Hermione's tone was soft but there was an edge. How can she tell Narcissa that over half of the scars that marred her body were from her sister? She walked to the living room and slipped socked feet into comfortable tennis shoes.

Narcissa looked at the fabric in her hands and felt the softness. She sighed and then put the clothes on. They fit her perfectly. She turned toward Hermione who was waiting and took one of the crutches to her.

"I seem to have misplaced my wand can you make a cane out of this? I fear I hate these blasted crutches and my ankle is doing much better," Narcissa held the crutch before her and was grateful that it wasn't anything like Lucius's black cane, but a smooth pale wood with a hook at the end for a handle.

Hermione led them silently down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Narcissa walked into the bustling hall and cocked her head as she followed Hermione to the staff table as she guest. Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she her eyes locked with McGonagall, but she still walked into the hall with her head up, her shoulders back and her spine ramrod straight. She sat down next to her new friend and began to fix a plate of eggs, sausage links, strawberries and a piece of toast. She looked at Hermione's plate and noticed her plate only consisted of buttered toast and blueberries. An owl flew toward Hermione and dropped the Daily Profit next to her hand and then the woman began to read. Hermine excused herself and went to McGonagall.

"We need to figure this out now," Hermione whispered as she showed Minerva the Profit. Sure enough there on the front page was a picture of Lucius Malfoy and his son cutting the ribbon on the opening of a new building. The caption read:

 _Wednesday October 23, 2001_

 _Malfoy Men Make Money on Maternity Ward: The Malfoy family shocked the world with this new addition to the hospital of St. Mungos. In memory of Narcissa Malfoy, deceased for 6 years they Malfoy men dedicate this new hospital wing in her name. It looks as if Malfoy is try to change his ways. What the People at the Profit don't understand is how Lucius Malfoy got himself out of Azkaban. He was charged on multiple accounts of murder, both adults and children, at the Siege of Hogwarts. This reporter talked to a passerby with the news._

" _The bastard should have been kissed. If he will willing to kill children, then she should have been kissed like the rest of those Death Eaters that tried to murder our loved ones at the Siege."_

 _This source would like to remain anonymous but this reporter feels something is in the works and if the Ministry doesn't keep tabs on the man. With Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's financial supporter, back can we expect another war brewing in the future? Is the Malfoy heir going to take the reins his father might pass down?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

"Do whatever it takes Miss Granger. I will cancel your Potions classes for the remainder of the week and you can begin class on Monday," McGonagall sighed and patted Hermine's hands and Hermione reached for her arm in askance, "It's nothing Hermione. I am Feeling old," Then she straighten her robes and turned back to the great hall, "It's just as well about your classes. I saw the damage. It will take you the day to get the damage fixed."

Hermione knew when she was shut out by the older woman and it never bothered her. She knew McGonagall lost more than any them. She fought two wars, and lost her best friend when Albus Dumbledore died. She placed a reassuring hand on her mentor's shoulder then walked back to Narcissa. She noticed the blonde observing their interaction and then tilt her head to the side. Hermione nodded for her to follow and Narcissa.

Hermione walked through the Great Hall and smiled at her students and pointed to one of the boys and told him her was lucky that his essay was postponed. Narcissa smiled when the boy blushed and smiled. She watched as most of the girls in the hall watched Hermione with adoration in their eyes, something akin to worship. Hermione brushed it off and addressed the students who asked about potions.

"Well my colleague and I were trying to work on a secret project, and we blew it up," Hermione smiled at her students, "I am human just as you and I make mistakes. So try to be careful in my labs. I didn't have a potion master to apprentice me so I have to figure out the hard way. In the future I'll try not to blow us up, is that right Miss Blackman?" Hermione smiled as Narcissa narrowed her eyes. She caught on to the ploy and nodded. Hermione looked toward the table and McGonagall's smirk shown from the distance.

 _Clever girl_ , Narcissa mused. She was a Black and it was something she could get used to if she had to stay. It also took the wind out of who she was, and her connection with Black and Malfoy was now expertly hidden.

Hermione didn't have to tell her where the potions classes were and they walked in silence to the dungeons. Narcissa wondered as to why Hermione was distant when just that morning they were sharing a cup of tea and a sunrise. She went back to the conversation. Hermione said she was broken. How could she be broken? Out of the two she must be the most shattered. Her emotions were all over the place, and her head was spinning with possibilities of staying.

They opened the door and what they would was akin to a battle zone. Cauldrons scattered all over the room and there was a pit in the floor where Narcissa remembered flying back from the explosion. Hermione looked around and sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Her potion assignments that she had yet to grade lay in a fizzing mess on the floor in shades of hot pink to putrid green.

"Accio Narcissa's things," Hermione waited. Narcissa waited and hoped that the potions she made had made it through the accidental trip just fine. They looked at each other. Narcissa needed something from Hermione, but what she could not answer. Her watched as Hermione watched her with one hand on her hip and the other hanging. Narcissa, not for the first time, found how beautiful the woman was before her. When she looked at Narcissa, except for last night, she was shielded against her. _Tap, Tap, Tap on the window._ Hermione strode to the window and opened it and grasped the bag and a wand. She handed Narcissa back her things but her wand she held onto for one moment. Narcissa watched as Hermione looked the wooden magic infused stick over and noticed a darkness fill her friend's eyes.

"If I am to help you I am to need my wand Miss Granger," Narcissa held out her hand. Hermione gave the witch the wand and then strode past the woman and went to banish the mess of potions. Narcissa made sure the cauldrons were cleaned and stacked neatly against the wall. Both women then looked at the pit in the floor and the scorch marked on the wall. Hermione studied them. She fetched am empty vial and scrapped some of the residue into the test tube and placed it in her pocket. Then she looked at Narcissa.

"Soon, my friend, we will have a conversation about what you were brewing. For now I will settle with a simple explanation of the ingredients used, please," Hermione ordered the woman. Narcissa didn't like the tone.

"How dare you order me," She began.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Malfoy, but you blew up my lab with your past antics. I can't send you back if you don't tell me what you did," bristled Hermione.

"What if I don't want to go back?!" Narcissa screamed.

Hermione looked at the woman. She was livid that the pureblood snob would raise her voice to her in her own class when she was the one who destroyed the whole damn room. Then she screamed absolutely out of control. Narcissa Malfoy was never out of control. Nerves of steel and an icy mask to prove it nothing bothered her. Hermione kept kicking herself. She kept forgetting that this Narcissa was completely different from the one she knew. This woman would unravel the fabric of time if only to escape her past. Hermione sighed and apologized. Narcissa nodded and they got to work on fixing the damage. After hours of magical repairs both women were beat. Hermione noted it was past lunch but too early for dinner. Narcissa looked drained and pale. Hermione called a house elf.

"Winky, can we please have two mugs of hot chocolate and a turkey sandwich for me," she turned to Narcissa and noted the nod, "Make that two. Thank you Winky."

"You treat them like people," Narcissa murmured. Hermione bristled again and shoved she anger back down deep.

"I don't like slaves," Hermione replied. Narcissa looked up thinking she had not been heard.

"No I didn't mean anything negative by it. It is just I have grown up with them all my life. I treated them rather well by wizarding standards, but Lucius…" Narcissa paused and looked away.

"Narcissa I know we just met. There is a very despicable history between you and me in this time line, but I can't blame you for something you haven't done yet. If you need to talk to me then open up. I speak from personal experience that hiding it and holding it in is the worst things for you," Hermione walked over to one of the class's tables closest to Narcissa, sat down and waited.

"How do we know each other in this time line?" Narcissa asked as she sat down at the table looking at Hermione.

"Ah Ah, Your story first. Our story may actually change the way you feel about me now. I'd like to keep this friendship for a few more moments," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Lucius treated everything he owned like that, an object. His house elves were treated horrible, he beat them, tortured them, and if they did well he left them alone. His friends, if that's what you can call them, feared him as he lorded power over them, threaten them. His wife…" Narcissa paused swallowed and could feel her face drain. She felt Hermione's hand on her own and she took it. She relished in the warmth.

"Does he hurt you?" Hermione's question was soft, barely a whisper and Narcissa nodded. Hermione turned on the stool and pulled Narcissa to her. Hermione now understood the way she flinched from her. The comment on kindness. She felt Narcissa wrap her arms around her waist and nuzzle her face into her neck as if she were trying to hide from the universe.

"He…he…" Narcissa stammered into Hermione's throat. Hermione squeezed her tighter and listened and rocked the woman back and forth. There was tinny pop as Winky arrived with lunch. Narcissa began to pull away but Hermione held her. Hermione thanked Winky and the little house elf bowed and left them in the silent potions class. Hermione began to stroke Narcissa's hair as her mother had done when she found herself in her mother's arms after some of the kids were bullying her before she came to Hogwarts. She rubbed large soothing circles on Narcissa's back and kissed her temple as her mother had when she had been beaten down by the world.

Narcissa softly gasped as Hermione kissed her temple ever so gently. She could smell the woman's soap and closed her eyes loving it. Narcissa felt her chest swell and her stomach flutter. She had not felt that particular sensation since James Potter asked her to dance at a Yule Ball those years ago as a dare from her cousin Sirius. He was kind, even if it was a dare. She never really had crushes before, no one wanted to get to know the Black family too well seeing as her Sister Bellatrix was behaving erratically, and her other sister was thought of as damaged goods and a taboo subject because of who she would marry.

In Hermione's arms she was beginning to feel better, stronger. It was if life began to settle for her and she could think. She could feel without Lucius hovering over her demanding potions, or sex. Narcissa let go of Hermione and felt a chill run up her spine at the loss of her warm arms. Hermione reached for her hot chocolate and gave it to her. She took a bite from her sandwich and copied Hermione. They sat in silence. When she looked over to Hermione. Her gaze was faraway, and the life in her eyes died. Narcissa touched Hermione's arm and the woman flinched and pulled her arm to her as if to protect it, to hide it. Hermione looked from Narcissa and flatly spoke.

"I hate you," Hermione said into the space and Narcissa pulled back her hand and placed them in her lap and looked down at the empty plate hurt. "I hate the woman you become, Narcissa, not the woman you were," Hermione cleared. Narcissa looked up at the woman and saw death, and violence, and pain flash as if she was reading a book with no words. All she read was her new friend's eyes.

"Who am I now?" Narcissa asked quietly. She often wondered how she would turn out in the future under the marriage of Lucius Malfoy. Would she even survive? Evidently she did. Hermione looked at Narcissa and she felt studied. She felt Hermione's eyes look at her hair, her eyes, her, cheeks, and lips. Then her gaze ran the length of her body and then she looked away yet again.

"You are gorgeous," Hermione began as she went back into the past, "You have a deadly beauty, both captivating yet cold. Your hips are slightly wider, and your bust is larger. I attribute that to childbearing. You are only slightly taller than you are now, or maybe it is the way you carry yourself like some sort of pureblood royal. You always wore the most fabulous clothes, always impeccable appearance. Striking and powerful. Even at the age of 47 you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen," Hermione paused. Narcissa felt her breath escape her. _Her description of me is so sad, and so vivid but that isn't enough to hate someone. What happened?_ She waited just as Hermione did for her. Her gaze was haunted as she still clung to her arm.

"One night I was captured. From now it has been three years, but feel like yesterday on some nights. I was taken to Malfoy Manor. My friends were placed in your dungeons as I was pinned to your reception hall floor. Your sister, Bellatrix, had her fun with me," Hermione's fingers went absently to her neck and shoulder where Narcissa noticed those circular scars earlier that morning. Narcissa reached out again and this time stood her ground as Hermione tried to pull her arm from the woman. Hermione slowly turned to Narcissa and then she let go. She let Narcissa take her arm. Narcissa rolled up the sleeve and what she saw made her hand go to mouth as if to hold in her gasp. She looked to Hermione and Hermione nodded. She ran her fingers over the scar. It looked horrible and red as if it was thinnest layer of skin holding in blood that welled just below the surface.

"How come it hasn't healed?" asked Narcissa. Hermione watched as this dark witch, pureblood muggle hater showed concern for a mudblood.

"She used a dark magic imbibed blade as she straddled my hips, pinned me down after a Cruciatus curse and carved this into my skin. She was furious, like an animal when I wouldn't give her information. For some strange reason she thought that biting me was going to make me talk. How can I talk when I have no idea what she was talking about?" Hermione said.

"What does this have to do with me other than hate by association?" Asked Narcissa as she put her hand in Hermione's.

"You watched," Hermione's eyes grew dark with hatred, and her voice deep with vengeance. Narcissa shook her head not believing her.

"You watched as I pleaded for my life as your sister exacted her form of sick fun upon my body," Hermione closed her eyes, "I begged you for help, and you gave none. You watched, cold as ice."

"Why would I do that?" Narcissa asked as she looked to the woman who she knew would change her life. Hermione shrugged and took her hand away from Narcissa and rolled her sleeve down.

"If you are not the ice cold bitch I know, it must have been to protect Draco," Hermione said as she got their things together.

"Who is Draco?" Narcissa asked as she helped her.

"Your son," Hermione smiled as she saw Narcissa's mouth make a small 'O' as that was plopped right in to her lap. "You and Lucius have a son named Draco. He is my age, and not my favorite person but I owe him for saving my best friend Harry."

Hermione saw the look of disgust flash across her face.

"After learning more about your relationship with Lucius, Draco is the only person you love. You would die for that prat," Hermione smiled. Narcissa grinned slightly and then went to the potions desk and brought out a quill and parchment. Hermione followed her. Narcissa began to write the ingredients, the steps to the potion, the addition of Murlap to help with pain. Then she reached into her bag and brought out the potions bottles and put them on the table. Hermione instantly recognized the peaceful drought potion by the milky white fluid but held up the golden potion with the murlap in it.

"The gold bottled have the murlap in it, and it works. It is peaceful drought with murlap to expedite the healing or bruises, scrapes, and swelling," Narcissa said as Hermione held on in her hand. Hermione conjured a glass and said aguamenti and filled the glass half full. She placed a small amount of the Murlap laced calming drought into the glass and handed it to Narcissa. Hermione motioned her to sit down and then reached for her broken ankle. She unlaces her shoes and look off her sock. Then gently placed her foot in her lap. Narcissa drank the potion and Hermione watched intently.

After a few minutes she watched as the swelling decreased and the bruising faded from the angry red, purple and blue to a disgusting yellow that indicated healing. Hermione put down her foot gently then reached for Narcissa not thinking about propriety or space she pulled up Narcissa's shirt to see the bruising about her ribs diminish just as the ankle. Hermine ran her fingers over Narcissa's skin and pulled back as Narcissa jumped. Hermione looked up to her.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Hermione asked concerned. Narcissa bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. She wasn't expecting Hermione's warm fingers to illicit such a…sensual response. Hermione looked at her ribs one more time and then looked at the list confused. All of these ingredients are not volatile or explosive. She went over to the potion shelves where the cauldron would have been. If her stores where the same as old Slughorn's when her left, assuming her organized the same way he did when he first taught at Hogwarts, the options in that area were…. Her eyes lit up as she skimmed the disorganized shelves from the blast. She picked up the Blasting mushroom and looked at Narcissa. All she could do is shrug. It was a possibility.

"I need you to brew the potion again,"Hermione looked at her watch, she knew it took about a day for the calming drought to be brewed to effectiveness, "Let's start tomorrow morning."

Hermione was rushing out of the potions class and up the hall and then towards the headmistresses statue. Narcissa was able to keep up but it was painful... Hermione slowed her pace and walked with Narcissa. Once to the statue she said the password, and noticed the chuckle from Narcissa. Hermione smiled and took her friends hand as the ascended the spiraling stair case. Once in the headmistress's office McGonagall looked up over half-moon glasses. Narcissa and Minerva stared each other down. Hermione dropped into a chair and motioned for Narcissa to do the same.

"What is the matter with you two?" Hermione asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the beginning of a headache.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Miss Granger," Minerva snapped.

"Oh I don't know about that you old cat," Narcissa shot at the older woman. Minerva was about to launch into a tirade when both Narcissa and Minerva heard Hermione's laughter.

"I see there is bad blood between you. Let me guess. Old pure blood families and a constant family feud and you don't even know who started it all you know is that you are conditioned to fight one another?" Hermione deducted. Narcissa smiled as she sat in the chair as Minerva sat back.

"You are too smart for your own good Miss Granger, but it was not a dramatic as eons of family feuding," McGonagall began, Narcissa motioned to the woman to continue, "Her damnable father is the worst sort who preach blood purity and killed my first love for it." McGonagall fumed and Hermione looked between the two.

"My problem with the cat is that she would never give her students a fighting chance just because of our last name, and because we are the offspring of her hated rival. That's between you and my father you old witch, you should have treated us with indifference not scorn," shouted Narcissa

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hermione looking at both women, "Minerva, you should treat her a tad bit better seeing as she and her son lied to the Dark Lord some years ago and saved Harry. Narcissa, I see your argument but have you lost someone you love?" Hermione looked to her friend and saw her gaze drop to her hands and shake her head. "Technically I am the youngest person in this room, and in my opinion we all need to grow up." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose again as she was about to be thrown into a full on migraine, "Narcissa will be sent back soon."

"You found out what happened already?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Yes, it was pure accident and other than her consequences on not being where she needs to be I don't see any adverse effects of sending her back the quickest way I know how. I came to ask you before this little squabble broke out if you had a time turner? I can wrap the chain around me and Narcissa the way I did with Harry in third year to save Sirius. Once she is there I can come back and it would be as if she had never arrived."

Hermione looked at both women and the older witch nodded but Narcissa stood and walked from the office. When the door closed it was a grey haired witch with a gleam in her eyes that started down at her former student. It was a gleam she hadn't seen in years.

"You like her don't you?" Minerva asked. Hermione sighed, and slumped in her chair.

"Yes I do Professor," Hermione confessed as if she was transported back to 6th year worried about crush. She went to McGonagall about Ron and the older witch had the same gleam in her eyes as she did that moment.

"She is actually a lovely child, and a wonderful witch. You are right. I let a lot of things deter a positive relationship with my student but of the Black horde she was my favorite," the old professor smiled.

"Ha, I'll have to let her know you said that,' Hermione ran and hair through her wavy hair. She was tired, and her headache wasn't subsiding, "I don't think it is wise to develop a relationship with Narcissa."

"If it is her current age, I assure you wizards survive longer than muggles do dear," McGonagall soothed then Hermione looked at her old teacher.

"What are you aiming at Minerva?" Hermione witnessed a caught McGonagall.

"Well let's assume she has a relationship with you a muggle born witch, maybe she can help our cause later, maybe even work for us, double agent."

"The war has turned you into a Slytherin. I will not use her. Naturally she will make her decisions when she gets back but I will not hurt or use her. She has had enough of that for one lifetime," Hermione sighed and felt her resolve strengthen, "If you could please find that time turner before Monday, we can get this mess fixed. Until then Narcissa and I will be experimenting with a new potion she has made. Thank you professor. Have a good day."

Hermione felt eyes on her back, and knew if she turned around she would see that old smile her teacher used to sport when she knew things were going to be okay. Hermione left the room and was surprised to find Narcissa sitting on the top of the stairs just on the other side of the door. Hermione looked form the door to the woman and back again. Every word, she heard every damn word. Hermione put her hands in her pockets and walked down the stairs and then into the hall. Their silence was thick, but not uncomfortable. It felt like there were many things to be said.

"Thank you," Narcissa uttered. Hermione nodded as she thought of the woman beside her and wished for the first time ever that Narcissa Malfoy would wrap her arms around her, but she didn't. Her shoulder brushed Narcissa's as Narcissa slightly limped down the corridor. The Narcissa's hand brushed her leg as she walked. Hermione wanted to touch her. Deep down Hermione knew the longer Narcissa were to stay the more she would lose something she had never given to another person completely.

"I don't want to go back," Narcissa whispered. Hermione let a sliver of resolve slip and reached out her hand to Narcissa's. She squeezed it and led her down the hall then up the stair case, and then toward the astronomy tower. She didn't say it, she couldn't say it, but she wanted her to stay too.


	4. Temptations

Ok Guys,

I know I said these updates will not be frequent and two in one day is... VERY frequent. PLEASE do not get used to this. I just could not leave my girls like I did in the previous chapter. I like my fluff too much. Also please remember Hermione is in her own home, why should she have to cover up especially since that damn towel is a metaphor? I hope you will enjoy.

Snow

* * *

Narcissa heard every word that transpired between the cat and Hermione. She felt her heart jump and soar as she heard Hermione champion her, and protect her. She knew that it was probably her damaged psyche, or her tattered emotions, maybe even her dislike of men now that Lucius took her without her say, but she loved this woman. Narcissa sat now on the balcony looking out over Hogwarts with stars in the sky and a full moon softly lighting up the grounds. She heard the sounds of student practicing for their Quidditch match coming up, but she was grateful not to have witches and wizards fly around and obstruct her view of what was her second home as a child. She let Hermione go back into the bowels of the castle to meet with various departments as it was their weekly meeting to discuss, curriculum, student progress, and any administrative occurrences. Hermione had to go with a singular purpose, how where her kids doing? It would have been the second day without potions and Narcissa could tell that Hermione was a woman of habit, and routine. She needed that type of control and craved to be teaching. Narcissa smiled. It was the perfect profession for the woman.

She was gentle, kind and caring. Soft but there was also a hardness inside of her, and Narcissa wondered if she had always been like that. She spoke of a war, and briefly which side they were on. Narcissa could not begin to fathom how they were enemies. Even though Hermione was of muggle origin, it didn't matter to Narcissa. As she thought of that her mind flowed to how she was going to handle Lucius. She could divorce him, but she would be left with nothing. Then there was a child. Would it be called killing a child if you haven't even conceived of him yet? Could she even let Lucius touch her to make a baby? Thought of her touch repulsed her. It physically made her weak. She touched her cheek as she remembered the time he punched her. Yes, punched. Balled up fist, pulled back, and let loose punched her. She knew her cheek was broken but all she could do was conceal it, and feign illness. Where did the man she marry go? Was he even there?

The door to the living room opened and a tired Hermione stepped in and flopped down on the sofa. Narcissa wanted to go to her, she wanted to be that person Hermione wanted, and would confide in and love. But how much of her affections were due to her present relationship with her husband, and then the tender care of this woman that with every touch, and smile seemed to save a small piece of her heart? Narcissa heard the bathroom door open and the bath begin to fill. She could already smell the bath salt of spearmint and eucalyptus fill the room. Heard the sounds of another human puttering around in their space, and Narcissa closed her eyes imprinting the sounds, and smells of this wonderful woman's dwelling, her space into her memories. Sounds stopped as she heard the slosh of water in the bathroom. Narcissa, taking a chance, making choice stood. She stood in the bedroom and took her clothes off. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. The circles that had plagued her eyes had faded and only she knew they were still there but she looked rested, healthy. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. Her breasts were of moderate size and she was comfortable with them, and she looked to her ribs and noted the mottled yellow color and then slowly bent over at the wait she could make it to a 45 degree angle from her legs then have to stope as pain lanced through her side. She smiled. She was healing. She looked at the door and then slowly walked to the bathroom she opened the door. She saw Hermione's head shift at the creak of the door but didn't completely turn nor did she say anything. She went to the cupboard and got a towel and wrapped it around her body. She still, after everything they shared was shy, and ashamed of her body. She saw Hermione with her head back cradled by her own towel. She walked to the tub and stepped into the water and sat against the adjacent wall of Hermione. She looked at Hermione and Hermione simply sat there with her eyes closed. Narcissa did the same. After many moments Hermione startled her.

"You know I have read novels where sex scenes start out just like this," Hermione smiled as Narcissa looked at her with wide eyes so she continued, "Woman sits in a bath, the love interest comes in the bath under innocent pretenses. They share smoldering looks, cross the water," Hermione began to move toward Narcissa and Narcissa's breath caught. She was gorgeous. Trim hips, small but firm breasts, and round thighs that… Narcissa swallowed.

"Then they look at each other as if they were the only person in the world that could be their demise and their salvation," Hermione whispered as she, thankfully, sat next to Narcissa but she never took her brown eyes from Narcissa's blue, "Then they embrace passionately, taking and giving everything they possibly could." Hermione finally looked away from Narcissa. She could breathe again. That was intense. That was, unexpected. She continued to watch the woman before her as she lay her head back and closed her eyes again. She looked so tired.

"You read interesting novels, my dear," Narcissa bit her cheek. She couldn't stop the endearment from passing her lips. She looked over the see that Hermione only smiled.

"I always wanted to be one of the characters in my books," Hermione said and Narcissa looked over to the woman and saw her peering at her through a half closed lid. What the hell was she to do with that information after she came over to her like a temptress? Narcissa heard Hermine move. She felt hands come in contact with her body as she shoved Narcissa forward slightly and then pulled her up, and then in between her legs. Hermione reached around Narcissa embracing her and pulling her to her check. They sat like that for a long time embraced. Narcissa felt that this was one of the most intimate things she had ever done as she lay her head back against Hermione's shoulder and sighed.

"What did you expect to happen when you came in here, Narcissa?" Hermione whispered in her ear. She shivered as wisps of her breath tickled her ear and neck. Hermione wandlessly cast a spell to heat up the water a little to take off her chill.

"How can you cast wandlessly?" Narcissa asked breathlessly.

"Spell book in the restricted section and you are avoiding my question," Hermione answered and Narcissa and practically hear the smile on Hermione's lips.

"I suppose I was wanting to be one of the characters in your stories too," Narcissa turned her head and pressed her lips to the corner of Hermione's mouth. The brunette smiled but she didn't kiss her back. Narcissa's heart fell.

"I don't think you are ready for that sweetheart," Hermione said softly taking the bite out of her statement. Narcissa moved from Hermione's arms and turned around looking at her with her head tilted to the side and her arms crossed over her chest as if she had just been challenged. Hermione chuckled.

"How can you say that? I practically threw myself at you," Narcissa stood to leave but Hermione's hand tugged on her wrist.

"Come here," she said with a smile on her lips, "First if I didn't want you do you really think I would have sat you intimately, and snuggly between my legs? Secondly, we both know you are running from Lucius, so would this foray into lesbianism be because you care greatly for me or is it because you hate him? Third," Hermione paused and reached out a hand and tugged on the tip of the towel covering Narcissa's body, "If you were ready would you be hiding from me?" Narcissa sighed. Hermione had her pegged. Narcissa reached up to her towel and Hermione stopped her and shook her head. Hermione leaned forward shocked them both and placed a chaste feather like kiss on Narcissa's lips and pulled away. She stood and Narcissa got not only a glimpse but a full on show of the beautiful woman she just shared a bath with. Hermione jumped into the shower and washed her hair and the sweat from her body. Narcissa slumped against the wall. She just threw herself at the one person that showed her any kindness. She buried her face in her hand and shook her head. _What kind of person am I?_

She heard the water turn off and the shower door open and saw Hermione exit in a towel wrapped around her body. Hermione cocked her head and Narcissa exited the water and made it to the shower as well. She let the hot water hit her and tried not to think of herself as a fool.

!

Hermione made it to her bedroom as she heard the water turn on. She leaned against her bed and buried her hands in her face. How on earth could I have been so bold to a woman who is unsure of what she wanted? Hermione quickly put her clothes on and got Narcissa a pair of pajamas, and put them on the bed. She sat in the living room with her feet propped up on the table and her wet hair combed back as she rested her head against the back of the sofa. Who cares if she left a huge wet spot on the back of the couch? She was exhausted. She exhaled heavily through her nostrils and mused over the woman she was stupid enough to have fallen in love with. She has to go to her own time. She is a Malfoy, and before that a Black. Hermione shook her head at that last thought, a name doesn't matter.

After many long moments she felt a depression on the couch next to her and she lifted her arm. She smiled when wet hair cuddled against her shoulder.

"I am sorry Hermione," Narcissa apologized. Hermione shifted to where Narcissa lay her head in Hermione's lap. Hermione took her wand and dried Narcissa hair, and then began to stroke her locks tenderly.

"Why?" Hermione asked as her gentle touch began to make Narcissa relax and loosen up. Narcissa looked up into Hermione's face and noticed the bags she was beginning to sport under her eyes. Narcissa reached up with the back of her index finger and touched her cheek there. Hermione looked down.

"You are tired. You have to rest," Narcissa stood and pulled Hermione up with her good side. And took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. Hermione gave her a look and Narcissa chuckled. It was a sound Hermione had never heard the woman make and found it one of the most wonderful sounds she had ever heard.

"We are going to sleep, Hermione. Don't tell me after that lovely speech about me not being ready you are changing your mind?" Narcissa challenged with a raised eyebrow and she arms crossed over her chest. For the first time since she arrived she saw a glimpse of the Narcissa Malfoy she knew, in the posture and facial features. But this was all play and Hermione smiled. She went to the side of the bed and lay down watching Narcissa. She was not going to lie she did want to take Narcissa but there was something there that kept her back, and no it wasn't the time paradox issue. She waited and it was only when Hermione stretched out her hand to the woman that made Narcissa's choice for her. The woman slipped in to the bed and they looked at the ceiling. She felt Hermione's hand lace their fingers as and in no time at all the brunette was fast asleep. Narcissa only took a little longer. She wished she could be in her arms forever, she felt safe, good, and loved. Evidence of that in the bath. If she could that would be her bathing position from now on. She smiled as she glanced over to her bed mate. She never answered her question. When her eyes closed she wished her dreams were of her.


	5. A Hero and A Human

Hey Everyone,

It is a cloudy, humid, and just downright disgusting day today. I wanted to curl up with a cup of Hazelnut coffee and read a book, or fanfiction, but I was thinking if I didn't write a new chapter or average MAYBE a chapter a day I would get out of the habit and I could possibly drop it. It's happened before, and I don't want it to happen.

 **This is a chapter with a love scene between two women. Here is your disclaimer if you are against that them please do not read this chapter and try to keep up later.** I'm sorry if the chapter is short of rushed or forced. I wanted to keep up the pace.

Thanks for all your support. I found your kind words a source of motivation to keep writing the story.

Snow

* * *

Screams, loud soul piercing screams shattered the night. Narcissa bolted away and looked to the woman next to her. She thrashed and howled. Narcissa leaned over the woman trying to avoid being hit and soothed her back to her but she couldn't. She was too lost. She sat up but Hermione just shoved her off. Narcissa climbed on top of Hermione and pinned her wristed to the pillows and rode the woman as she bucked up and shifted in her sleep. Narcissa shoved all of her weight onto Hermione's forearms and screamed back into Hermione's face. Then instantly she snapped awake. Narcissa's heart broke when she looked into Narcissa's eyes and pleaded for help and snapped her head to the side. Narcissa knew she was so enthralled in her dream that even always she saw Bellatrix. With Hermione calmer she held onto her pulling the woman's head to her chest and shushed her and she oved Hermione's hair from her brow.

"Hermione, I need you to wake up," Narcissa spoke softly as if to an injured animal, "Hermione you are scaring me, please wake up." Narcissa rocked the damaged woman back and forth until her felt arms wrap around her own clutching Narcissa's arms around her body. Hermione sat up and pulled away from Narcissa and looked to her arms and then to Narcissa. Narcissa's hands were covered in red, and it was only then that she can smell the coppery tang of blood in the room. Hermione held her arms to her chest and slowly stood and went to the bathroom and stood at the sink. Narcissa followed and made Hermione sit down on the loo as she went to the cupboard to the right of the towels and came back with an antibacterial salve, and some bandages. Narcissa washed her hands and brought a warm cloth back to Hermione and wiped away the blood and then began to smear the salve on to Hermione's cursed scar. The blood didn't stop flowing but it slowed and as Narcissa went to wash her hands once more quickly of blood and salve mix she came back to Hermione as she held her arm out. Narcissa began to bandage the arm.

"Now you understand why I asked to have my accommodations built as far away from the rest of the staff and children as possible," Hermione looked at Narcissa's job and nodded. Narcissa saw the woman close down, and shut her out as she walked to her balcony holding her arm. Narcissa followed her and put an arm around the woman. It was her turn to be strong, it was her turn to take the pain.

"Let me in," Narcissa pleaded as she closed her arms around Hermione, "It's my turn to save you if you let me."

Hermione stepped from Narcissa and sat down in one of the chairs and Narcissa followed. She looked to Narcissa and didn't take her eyes from her.

"You look a lot like your sister. Did you know that?" Hermione began and Narcissa felt her heart clench, "When you were above me, pinning me down, I thought my nightmares had come true and I was back in Malfoy Manor." Narcissa looked down and her hands, her recently scrubbed hands and then clenched them into fists. She would kill Bella if she got her hands on the bitch.

"There is more than what I have ever told another living soul," Hermione looked to Narcissa and pulled her knees up to her chest and whispered, "Being branded, with this mark wasn't the worst of the torture. These bites on my neck and shoulder are also a smaller part of that torture. The cruciatus curse was only another part of the experience. She entered my mind and in there exacted some of the most horrible acts I could have ever imagined. When I woke Harry, Ron, and Dobby popped me out of there. It took weeks for me to be able to think clearly and months the sleep. I guess she raped my mind." Hermione stopped and sighed. Narcissa knew her sister was a skilled Legilimens and knew she used her skill for torture, but she had never been on the receiving end. Narcissa left her chair and went to the woman that was huddled in her chair. She looked so much younger, like a lost and scared little girl. She knelt in front of her and gently pulled Hermione's arms and legs frees from the ball she hand folded herself into.

"How often do you have dreams like this?" Narcissa asked as she continued to slowly unfold the woman.

"I have them that bad anywhere from once a week to once every two weeks. Other nightmares are almost every other night, sometimes more sometimes less," Hermione said as she let Narcissa take control her limbs. Narcissa slid her body between Hermione's legs and pulled the woman closer to the edge of the chair.

Hermione's body came in contact with Narcissa's and she sighed as Narcissa's arms encircled her waist and held her. Hermione spread her legs wider and closed all distance between the two women.

"I am sorry for pinning you to the bed," Narcissa pulled her head back to look in to Hermione's eyes, "I would never hurt you Hermione." Narcissa kissed Hermione's forehead as she let the woman bury her head in the crook of her neck. Hermione felt like some of her demons could finally stop chasing her, and never in her life had she felt as supported as she did in these moments with Narcissa.

"I know I came to you weak, and broken. I know I have a lot to heal, but I know this accident happened for a reason. I am a realist, and I hate romance, but I feel that love would be in our future. I feel my heart is already lost, and I will have to leave it here with you, in the future," Narcissa paused as she felt Hermione squeeze her tightly, "If I told you I loved you, after only two days of knowing you, would you believe me?" Narcissa stopped talking, and waited for a response. A few moments later she felt a warm wetness trickle slowly down her neck. She felt Hermione's shoulders shudder, and she felt her breathing hiccup.

"Oh my love, you do not have to answer me now," Narcissa pulled from Hermione and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders so she could look at her finally blue and brown met, "As a Black the word love was hardy uttered in our halls. As a Malfoy love is nonexistent in that manor. Here with you in the high quarters in a tower on a balcony, I feel loved. I feel stronger, and healthier for it. I feel saved." Narcissa stood to go into the living room. When she walked past Hermione she let her fingers linger and slid over her skin as she made her way to the bedroom. She felt lightheaded as she spoke her feelings, and let her emotions show. As a pureblood witch in a practically royal house in the wizarding world, one had to keep their true self hidden. Never show favor, or dislike. You had to be absolutely neutral and indifferent. Narcissa knew she had to give Hermione time to think and to get her wits back after suck a horrible nightmare then her claim of love. It was a lot, maybe even too much in one night.

She felt herself slipping back off to sleep when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her chest. Narcissa stroked Hermione's brown mane.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Narcissa nodded and they both went back to sleep.

The next day saw Narcissa and Hermione in the potions lab early. They dressed in silence, and walked through quiet halls down to the dungeons in silence. Narcissa wished for Hermione to break the silence, it was driving her mad. It was Saturday and she leaves for the past tomorrow. Narcissa knew she was a fool for telling Hermione what she did, and an even larger fool for letting her loose her heart to the future.

They worked shoulder to shoulder making the Draught of Peace. Their early morning work proved quick as they got 3 cauldrons brewing before lunch. Since they skipped breakfast Hermione suggested lunch so that the cauldrons could simmer for the allotted time. They walked through the corridors and then to the Great Hall to absolute chaos. The four houses had been launched into a full blown food war. McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Hermione raised her wand to her throat and cast Sonorus.

"Desist!" Hermione's voice rang out over the hall. Almost as if by magic every student stopped to see the late comer who dared to stop their fight. Silence passed in Hermione's wake as she made it to the Staff table above the students.

"What kind of Hogwarts is this where we throw our food, and wallow in such filth? Are we pigs?" Hermione looked over each and every table. The children began to sit down with their heads hung low, "Is this how heroes are made?" once again Hermione looked at the children and around the hall there was a muttered 'No Mumm.' "Do you think Dumbledore, or Harry Potter, or even Ron Weasley would like to come here to this Great Hall and see the children of Hogwarts behaving as ANIMALS!?" Hermione looked to the staff and then nodded. "Lunch is dismissed, Prefects take your houses to their dorms and see to it they are cleaned up for afternoon classes.

Narcissa stood off to the side of the hall and watched impressed by Hermione's command over the staff and the students.

"I remember a time when the Weasley Twins started a food fight and it was almost as bad as this one? What happened?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile upon her lips. It was a vast change from the woman they had seem a few moments ago.

"Lions versus snakes again Hermione," Professor Flitwick said as he brushed lettuce off his shoulder. Hermione groaned.

"Is it really that time of year again?" Hermione shook her head. Damn Quidditch. She looked around and saw the house elves already half way through clean up. "Where is the Headmistress?"

"Minerva took a trip to the Department of Mysteries. She is going go to requisition that item you requested," Flitwick said as all the other staff members began grumbling and filling out of the hall.

"I see," Hermione looked at Narcissa and then went to her seat at the staff table next to Flitwick, and her favorite appeared, potato soup with a small hunk of bread. Narcissa sat down next to her and then smiled as a small chicken breast with a rice pilaf sat on a plate in front of her.

"Do you want to try my soup?" Hermione asked Narcissa. Narcissa was grateful for the small conversation and nodded her head. Hermione tore a small piece of the bread, dipped it the creamy soup and then handed to Narcissa. Narcissa eyes closed as she tasted it.

"It's wonderful," Narcissa took her spoon and stole some of Hermione's lunch. Flitwick observed the two woman and simply smiled. He knew when he was nothing more than a third wheel. "So how are you able to convince and entire great hall full of crazy children in the midst of a flood fight on an epic scale to stop?"

"Oh I don't know. I have high expectations for my kids, and a wonderful rapport is another plus in my column," Hermione blushed.

"And she too is a hero of the war and a Hero of Hogwarts." Hermione and Narcissa looked down the hall at the interruption and saw McGonagall walking toward them. 'I already heard of the episode Miss Granger and thank you for interfering. I have what you had requested but I had had to call in Kingsley for a favor," McGonagall handed Hermione a time turner but it looked different that the time turned she used in third year.

"This is a time turned that can take you back years instead of hours, and you can come back as soon as Mrs. Malfoy is deposited in the past. This one works differently. You have to but spin it three time during the incantation and then the time and date in which you wish to arrive. This is one of a kind Miss Granger. I owe Kingsley a large, LARGE favor for borrowing this. So don't break it please," McGonagall turned to Narcissa, and looked her over.

"I believe that an apology is in order Narcissa," Minerva looked at Narcissa Malfoy and sighed, "Your father's and my feud should not have trickled down to the children. You are right. I apologize, "Then Minerva looked at Hermione and narrowed her eyes and a little gleam was found there in her blue eyes, "I see that you can take care of our guest Miss Granger." With that the Headmistress excused herself.

"What was that all about?" Narcissa asked as Hermione began eating again, "What did she say you were a hero of the war and a Hero of Hogwarts?" Hermione only shrugged.

"Harry, Ron, and I did the best we could and defended our friends and family the best we could," Hermione told her friend.

"You are someone important, aren't you?" Narcissa said as she scooped up some rice and look a bite being to feel full.

"I believe that every person that lifted a wand to save the life of another, on either side mind you, is important. I think what shocked most was that we were children fighting a war."

"How old were you?"

"I was 18 when we started our quest and 19 when the war had ended," Hermione pushed her soup away and then stood, motioning for Narcissa to follow her, "As I have said, we were children. It's something the kids look up to when they see me, Harry, or Ron."

"What do they see?"

"I want to think they see a standard of tolerance, and good in Harry. In Ronald they would see strength and loyalty. In me I would hope they see strength, and intelligence."

"I actually could see all of those qualities you mentioned in you Hermine and more," Narcissa said as they opened the potion lab doors. Hermione smiled and nodded then they went back to the potions.

"Please finish what you did to make the gold fluid in that bottles. I would like to have some in our stores, especially since it's the first quidditch match of the year," Hermione watched Narcissa's every movement. Watched what she put in the cauldron and what direction she stirred the fluid and how many times. Now it was another few moments of waiting.

"Alright it's finished, now all we have to do is test it," Narcissa said. Hermione took a little knife from her drawer and pierced the skin of her index finger before Narcissa could say anything. The blonde cage Hermione a solution of 4 drops in to a cup of water and then gave the cup to her Hermione.

Hermione drank it and waited then all of a sudden Hermione began coughing, and then her breathing became labored, and her face turned red as Hermione Hunched over in pain and landed on her knees Narcissa ran to her side.

"What's going on Hermione!?" Narcissa's hands were shaking as she looked around the lab for something… then Hermione fell to the floor, no longer breathing. Narcissa's eyes swam with tears. She tilted her head do to Hermione and listened for her breath but there was none. She pinched Hermione's nose and breathed into Hermione's mouth. Then hands entwined in Narcissa's Hair as lips moved against her own. Narcissa broke from the kiss and looked down to a smiling Hermione. Hermione held up her index finger and it was as good as new. Narcissa smacked Hermione on the shoulder and her breath shuddered and her tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"You ratbag bastard! I thought I killed you. I thought I killed you," Narcissa's words were silenced as Hermione's mouth claimed Narcissa's. This was a different kiss that the small pecs, or feather light touches they had shared. This was firm, and luscious. Sweet, and wet. Narcissa's hands went up to cup Hermione's face and a whimper escaped her throat as Hermione licked her bottom lip. Narcissa let her in, and it was exquisite. Their mouths molded and tongues danced. Narcissa had never felt so alive, and Hermione had never felt so much passion. Narcissa began to lower Hermione down when Hermione stopped and pulled back.

"I can't do this here," Hermione said as she thumbed a blonde lock behind Narcissa's ear, "I teach here and I can't teach these kids with memories of…" Hermione blushed. Narcissa laughed, a full side splitting belly laugh and Hermione smiled at the woman. "You are beautiful," Hermione looked at the cauldrons and stood with Narcissa.

"Let's bottle these potions, and then I would love to invite you to my chambers," Hermine said a little formally but she never lost that teenage love struck look on her face.

The walk to Hermione's quarters was long as they strolled down the halls at a decent pace so as not to alert anyone to the urgency both women desperately needed to explore. When Hermione let Narcissa into her living room Narcissa was swallowed up into arms and lips. She and Hermione fought for dominance, and control but in the end Narcissa won, and Narcissa guided them to the bedroom. She guided Hermine down to the mattress never letting go of her lips, and never breaking contact with her body. Narcissa had never made love to a woman and suddenly she found herself feeling unsure.

Hermione looked up into Narcissa's face and saw the internal debate upon her lover's brow. Hermione placed her palm on Narcissa's face.

"I love you," Hermione whispered and Narcissa smile brightly, "and if you don't want to do this I will not make you." Narcissa leaned down and softly captured Hermione's lips.

"I want to, it's just I have never," Narcissa began and then a matching smile shined back at her. Hermione pulled her down to lay next to her. They looked at each other as then touched the others skin and ran their hands up the others arms and hips.

"I'm glad you haven't," Hermione said as she looked at Narcissa, "Because I haven't either and this is something we can explore together," Hermione leaned forward and Narcissa met her half way.

Slow smoldering kisses sent tingles from lips through their bodies to their toes. Hermine slowly reached over to Narcissa and unbuttoned her blouse as they sat up. Hermione nodded as Narcissa reached over and copied Hermione's actions. When the blouse came unbuttoned Hermione shoved the shirt over her lovers shoulder and dipped her head to slide her lips over her pale skin. Narcissa tilted her head as Hermione slid her lips up her neck to her ear in tiny kisses.

"May I please touch you, Narcissa?" Hermione asked waiting for admittance to the rest of Narcissa's body. Narcissa nodded as she shed the shirt from Hermione's torso. Hermione stood them up. Both women lost their shirts, and stood in socks, jeans, bras, and panties. Hermione feasted her eyes on the beauty of Narcissa. And her eyes met Narcissa's blue. She stepped forward and unbuttoned the other woman's jeans, sliding her hands down her hips as the jeans slid down her legs. Narcissa reached out with trembling fingers and fumbled with Hermione's buttons. Hermione took Narcissa's hands and brought them to her lips. She kissed each finger and then slide them slowly down her chest, over her bra, and then to her hips. Narcissa's mouth had gone dry and she licked her lips and tried again.

She tucked her fingers into the waist of Hermine's Jeans and then slid them to her button. She noticed the excitement in Hermione's eyes and smiled. She felt her confidence rise as she unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and slid them over hips just as the woman before her had done to her. Then her hands slid up Hermione's body. Her hands slid over Hermione's hips, then the flat planes of her stomach and then her waist. She kept her hands planted at her waist as she leaned into Hermione. It was the first time noticed that Hermione was slightly shorter than herself. Narcissa ran her lips over Hermine's scarred neck and shoulder and felt Hermione shudder and heard a moan from Hermione as hands slid over her back and drew her closer to Hermione Narcissa stepped further into Hermione space and their bodies touched and it sent a shock through her. Hermione's fingers made quick work of Narcissa's bra clasp and Narcissa claimed Hermione's lips as she unhooked hers as well.

Both women stood there next to the bed, chest to chest, embraced, searching, taking, giving as they stood touching and feeling the other woman. Narcissa pulled back and of her own volition stripped the last article of clothing from her body. Hermione stood there entranced. Narcissa smiled and reached for Hermione and slid the last piece of clothing from her. Then they both got into the bed. They laid facing each other as they did earlier.

"Are you sure?" they asked at the same time, and both woman shyly smiled and nodded, but neither moved. They were both captured in the moment frozen. Hermione lid her hand over the bed between them. Narcissa watched that hand slowly slip up and press delicate fingers to her ribs, and then a full palm slid up.

"May I please touch you?" Hermione asked again. Narcissa nodded once more as Hermione's palm covered her breast. Narcissa's head fell back to the pillows as Hermine stroked her nipple and caressed her milky white skin. Hermione moved closer to Narcissa as she kissed her way from her shoulder to the clavicle, to the hollow of her throat. Narcissa's breathing became ragged, as Hermione slowly inched, down between Narcissa's breasts. Hermione looked up as caught Narcissa's usually light blue eyes several shades darker, and then watched as her eyes slammed closed when Hermione's mouth covered the tip of her erect nipple.

Narcissa's world just got a lot bigger. The feel of Hermione's mouth on her skin was a feeling she hand never known. Lucius was never as gentle. Even when they were intimate his touch had never made her pulse quicken, and his touch never made her flood with wetness. Hermione's gentle kisses and careful touches awakened in Narcissa something that slumbered and now it needed to be fed. It had been starved for many years, maybe even for as long as she had been alive, but it needed Hermione. Narcissa grasped her lovers head and pulled her too her. She felt Hermione suck harder, nibble, and kiss. She was devoured, and she loved it. Hermione shifted on top of Narcissa as she claimed her lips. Narcissa moaned as her mouth went through the same treatment and Hermione pulled back one more time as she lightly kissed her lips. It was then then she felt Hermione's hands on her lower abdomen and Narcissa's eyes flew open. Her eyes were around Hermione's shoulders, her legs were open wide in invitation.

"May I please touch you?" She asked one more time as her fingers slowly inched lower to her core. Narcissa looked in to beautiful brown eyes and a tear fell down her temple as she looked up at her lover.

"I'm afraid Hermione," Narcissa confessed. Hermione kissed her and gently as possible and her hand traveled to her thigh Narcissa didn't know it but she began to rock into Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and Narcissa watched her lover as she slid her core against the woman. Hermione began to roll into her and when thighs met centers then began a dance, a rolling rhythm. Breaths could be heard and bodies became slick with perspiration. Hermione picked up the pace and Narcissa knew the woman was getting close to orgasm, and as she rocked into Hermione's thigh she could feel hers mounting as well. Hermione took Narcissa's fingers and slid them down their bodies.

"Please, my love, I need you," Hermione whimpered. Narcissa watched Hermione as she slipped into her pool of sacred fluids and she gasped as how erotic it felt Hermione groaned as Narcissa curled her fingered and began to more deeper into the woman, she felt her essence, felt her core, and she loved the woman more because of the trust she let her have. Narcissa moved in and out of her lover and moments later of excited rocking, and deeper thrusting Hermione's head threw back and a guttural groan passed Hermione's lips as she spoke her name on climax. Her name in ecstasy, in that pure moment of bliss shared between two people. Hermione didn't ask this time as she slipped into Narcissa gently and Narcissa's eyes slammed shut and she clutched at Hermione's shoulder and pulled her to her. She rocked into the body above her and felt the walls of her core clench and contract as Hermione gently increased the pace. Narcissa wrapped her legs around Hermione's hips as she rode the brunette's fingers to ecstasy. When her orgasm hit, she screamed Hermione's name. Lost in the throes of passion all self-control and training was thrown to the wayside as she let wave after wave of bliss wash over her. She had never felt anything life it before. Both women ley next to each other and looked at the other. Hermione slid her hand across the space and took her hand.

"I am sorry for not waiting my love," Hermione apologized softly. Narcissa smiled at the beauty before her.

"Never apologize got bringing me happiness, Hermione, and that is exactly what you did. You brought me absolute happiness," Narcissa leaned over and Kissed Hermione. Soon that innocent kiss led to more carnal delights. And By the time to the morning came, both woman knew what love was, what it felt like, what it tasted like. They knew it was bittersweet, but it was the sweetness that would last them, and hold one of the women over for decades, waiting for her life to begin again.


	6. To Leave and To Start Anew

Hey guys,

Long day. The storms where horrible and I couldn't sleep. I have a feeling that this is going to be a short chapter but please be patient with me. I have to get through, a goodbye, get Narcissa home, have Narcissa stand up to her husband, and have her reclaim her independence in her marriage. Golly I got my work cut out for me. Haha.

Thank you all for your support. You reviews as always give me confidence and urge my desire to keep writing. You all are wonderful. Please be patient with this chapter.

Thanks,

Snow

* * *

The sky seemed to mimic the storms that brewed in their hearts. Hermione curled up and lay her head on Narcissa's chest. It seemed that last night had invoked Narcissa's inner animal and Hermione treasured it. Into the wee morning hours their appetited were not sated, and Narcissa grew more and more confident. Hermione smiled as the woman took her, drove her to depth between pleasure and pain as she screamed for more. Narcissa was a gentle and passionate lover, but those few times… Hermine shuddered.

"Are you cold dear?" Narcissa asked as she felt Hermione shiver against her. Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up to the woman that sat braced against the headboard of the bed. Hermione smiled.

"No, I was remembering," said as she slid up Narcissa's body. She straddled her lover's lap and cupped her face with her hands. Hermione felt Narcissa's breath hitch as hands slid up her thighs and rested on her hips. Hermione arched into Narcissa as she scratched the sensitive skin at her hips and then her eyes met Narcissa's. Narcissa looked to the window and saw the sky. She reached her arms around the woman in her arms and placed her head against Hermione's chest as Hermione slipped her arms around her shoulders.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked in Narcissa's ear.

"I just found you," Narcissa hugged Hermione to her tighter, "I can't give you up."

"I was thinking about that too, and you will need proof just in case," Hermione said as she pulled back from Narcissa so she could see her. Narcissa cocked her head to the side, "When I grow up will be bullied, and thought down upon because of my bookworm ways. My middle name is Jean and I will live in Crawley. These are things that should not be influenced in the timeline due to what you know. What day and year was it when you exploded into my life?"

"I believe it was October 14th 1978," Narcissa thought unsure. Her days bled together before she hurtled to the future.

"I haven't been born yet," Hermione said lightly, "Narcissa, love, this will sound very … strange but you will be about the same age as my mother when she gives birth to me when you give birth to your son." Hermione paused, and bit her lip as Narcissa looked away from the woman she held in her arms. Her eyes glassed over at the implications of age.

"Will that be alright love?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Would you even want me in the future? What if I am a hag, unattractive, dare I say old?" Narcissa felt fingers tip her head up to meet her gaze. Hermione smiled, and a warmth filled Narcissa as her kiss brushed her lips.

"You are gorgeous at 47 lover," Hermione blushed, "There was a time when Harry, Ron, and I ran into you and Draco in Diagon Alley to buy new robes and you took my breath away. Your beauty is striking, but cold. I could not see you as a woman who could love heatedly, and passionately," Hermione kissed Narcissa deeply then pulled back, "I now know that's not true." Narcissa held Hermine to her and placed gentle kisses on her throat

"Do I have to go back, Hermione?" Narcissa pled with the woman. Hermione let a tear slip down her cheek at the pain she heard.

"Yes, Love, you have to return, but," Hermione grabbed Narcissa cheeks and with a fire in her eyes looked her in her blue orbs, "When the time comes, and it will, I will reach out for you, Please, do not deny me. Please Narcissa find a way to get us back to this moment." Narcissa nodded and kissed Hermione. Her kiss was heartfelt and a breeze picked up in the room. Narcissa and Hermione recognized the magic oath that had been made, but they kept their eyes closed as for one last time they the moved with the other. They look from the other, they gave to the other every single bit of love they could. When Hermione confessed her love, when she said those 3 little words, I… Love… You, she wept at what she was going to leave behind. When Hermione slipped into her whispering I love you over and over with each and every smooth, gentle stoke in and out of Narcissa she cried. Hermine never stopped saying those words, those words that confirmed that she would be lost to this woman forever.

When they got their clothes on, and Narcissa gathered her bag ready to go, Hermione held her hand as they walked down to the potions labs. They stood in the place where it all began and neither one could bring their eyes to the other. Narcissa felt pain tear at her heart, and Hermione felt a dark wave wash over her. Hermione pulled out a small hand mirror, and gave it to Narcissa.

"It is charmed to show you anyone you want from your memories. If you ever want to see me again, just call on the mirror, and I'll be right next to you. I know if it a small gift, a torturous one at that, but it is better than nothing," Hermione let her fingers caress Narcissa's as she took the mirror. Narcissa looked at it and whispered Hermione's name and she watched as the mirror replayed their time last night, then her smile in the Great Hall after the food fight, and the stillness of sleep as she laid on her back and simply breathed. Narcissa threw her fingers to her mouth to stifle the whimper as she felt the finality of this choice.

Hermione grabbed her roughly and planted her lips on Narcissa's and drank once more, devoured her mouth once more then placed the chain around them. Hermione spun the hour glass once, twice, thrice, while saying the incantation and then the day before the accident.

There was a vague sense of the universe flying in the wrong direction as years zipped past them faster than it possibly ever could. When the images stopped they were standing in the potions lab. Hermione looked around and noticed the shelves, and the cauldrons, the messy stack of essays on the teacher desk. Narcissa looked around and her shoulders slumped. She was back.

Narcissa slipped out from under the chain and pulled Hermione to her. Then she stepped back. Hermione looked at her with watery eyes. Narcissa saw Hermione's hand reach out the go back down to her side making a fist.

"I love you," Hermione said as she reversed the spell quickly. Before Narcissa had a chance to respond Hermione winked out of existence, back to her future. Narcissa's knees gave out and her hit the floor. She clutched her stomach as she felt her body freeze and go empty. She didn't stay like that for long. She had a new purpose, a new destination. For the first time since Hogwarts, the felt like a Black again. She noted the position of the sun, and nodded. She made her decision to take back her life. On to Gringotts.

Narcissa arrived just as the doors opened. When she walked up to a teller she gave her wand and requested to see a person in charge of wills, and to have a Blood Inheritance test done. The goblin gave her a strange look but complied. No more than 5 minutes later a goblin with stingy black hair, rather young looking for a goblin bowed to her.

"I am Scrollblade and I will assisting you with your requests. Please follow me Mrs. Malfoy," Scrollblade led her to a room in the back. It was a small room, but the chairs were comfortable, and the fire felt nice. She seemed to feel cold ever since she stepped from Hermione's arms.

"Which would you like to take care of first, the Blood Inheritance check or the will?" Scrollblade asked as her folded his gnarled fingers over the others.

"I would like the inheritance check done first, then I would like to revise my will, please" Narcissa spoke softly, but clearly. Scrollblade walked over to Narcissa asked for her hand and punctured her palm. He took out what looked like litmus paper and fed it into a small Goblin-made device. It analyzed her blood and Scrollblade tilted his head.

"Interesting Mrs. Malfoy. According to this test you are not only the owner of the Black assets, but of quite a few other vaults as well. Much older Vaults," Scrollblade produced a list with a quill and parchment, "Your husband signed his companies over to you so you actually have majority control of the Malfoy vaults, and companies. Due to your family disowning your sister, and cousin, and your other sister being certifiably insane, and the disappearance of your other cousin you have inherited the Black vaults, but you are also owner of two other vaults. The Agrippa vaults, we were convinced he had no blood lineage left to claim these and the de Arc vaults in France." Narcissa let this seep in. How in the hell did her father not know they were related to Cornelius Agrippa? And what of Joan de Arc? Narcissa Kept her mask up but her mind raced. How much was she worth?

"What are the assets of the two extra vaults, Scrollblade?" Narcissa asked but tired not to appear too interested. She didn't want to let it show she finally found her way out. Scrollblade looked at the vaults listed, and his face stretched into what could hopefully be called a smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy, with the two older vaults, you have quite a lot of liquid assets, and about 10% of the wizarding world money in just those two vaults alone. The vaults were invested splendidly, and since we thought they were lost we had the vaults on a medium risk, medium yield investment ratio. Then you add your control of the Black vaults, and Malfoy stocks and monies, you are a very wealthy and powerful witch."

Narcissa took a deep breath.

"I thought that the Black Fortune went to the Lucius as a dowry? Please explain this?' Narcissa was confused, how could she have so much control, so much money and not know it? Lucius that's how.

"It was actually the other way around. The Malfoy family paid the Blacks for your hand in marriage. They felt it would be more lucrative later. And safer."

"Explain, please," Narcissa eyed the goblin and he chuckled.

"The Malfoy's are a notoriously dark family, and some of their dealings with the public and their companies or not very, how does one say, legitimate. They have the necessary paperwork and can stand up in court but it is not the first time a Malfoy put the bulk of the finances into their wives names without them knowing to take a financial, as well as political fall for their husbands."

"So I am being used?"

"That is one way to put it Mrs. Malfoy," Scrollblade sat there waiting for his next question or his next point of business.

"I would like to draft a will please, "Narcissa paused as Scrollblade picked up his quill and a fresh parchment, "I, Narcissa Malfoy, soon to revert back to my previous name of Black, of sound mind and sound body, wish to leave everything regarding the Malfoy accounts, and the Black accounts to any children I may bear in the event of my death. If in the event of a divorce Lucius will get nothing, and if I am to take a partner again in the future they will inherit the Agrippa, and de Arc Accounts. If that event does not come to pass, control of those two accounts will pass to my children."

Scrollblade smiled in that crazy goblin way, "As you take your Black name you will become the Black family Head. Do you wish to divorce your husband in the near future Madam?"

"I do not know the future," Narcissa lied, "But something is brewing, and I need allies on my side. Not a man who will manipulate me into thinking I was his toy." Scrollblade looked at Narcissa.

"You are a strong woman Lady Black. The Goblin Nation admires strength and character. I feel in the future you may need help, and we absolutely abhor your husband. If you should need that help, you may have the assistance of the Goblin Nation," Scrollblade offered, throwing Narcissa off.

"I greatly appreciate and except your offer of assistance however I have to ask, what gives you the power to make this offer to me?" Narcissa asked carefully. The goblin sat back and relaxed as he folded his fingers together.

"I have the power granted by my father, Ragnok," Scrollblade answered. Narcissa stood and offered her hand in friendship to the goblin prince. She asked for an edited version of the will omitting the information about the older vaults and left. Scrollblade watched her leave. He had no idea what the future held but he knew she might one day change the face of it.

"Hello husband," Narcissa said as she waited in the tearoom for Lucius. She watched as he walked to the coat rack and placed his traveling robe, hat, and gloves on to the stand. Took a sip of her brandy and waited for her husband to address her. When he turned to look at her he looked at her skeptically. She let a cold smile slip across her lips as she noticed his distrust. _Good let him be on guard_ , she thought.

"What seems to have made you rather happy, wife," he asked as he walked to her and slipped his hand to her neck and then without warning grabbed her from behind. He ran his lips over her cheek, and squeezed her tighter. She let a small squawk escape her throat. She thought of Hermione, and the night and morning together, and summoned strength. She had her wand in her hand as it sat in her lap and she flicked it wordlessly, and smiled as Lucius pulled his hand back, fingers twisted from the spell and she slowly stood walking , no stalking toward him.

"You bitch, how dare you? I'm your husband and you obey me!" Lucius howled as he lashed out at her, she sidestepped and flicked her wand again and she actually winced at the sound of his knee crunching, shattering beneath skin.

"You don't ever touch me again unless I want you too. Swear it!" Narcissa said and Lucius glared up at her and spat, she flicked her wand to her husband's ankle and closed her eyes as his foot twisted in an awkward position. Another scream.

"Swear it on your magic! Swear on your magic that you will not have me killed, you will refrain from brutalizing me, and you will not touch me unless I permit you too," Narcissa said in a soft voice as she knelt down next to him. He lashed out. Another flick had him on his side as his other fingers contorted.

"Say it Lucius, and this all goes away, the pain, the suffering. It will vanish," Narcissa looked down to the sniveling mess of a human being she called a husband. He nodded in pain.

"Say it allowed, swear it on your magic, Malfoy," Narcissa watched him coldly. When she looked into her eyes he saw a coldness in her he had never seen. Gone was the wife he took for granted, and beat, and raped, and made his. Gone was the woman who could be manipulated. He did it. He swore on his magic. She healed his injuries, and when she finished he reached for her, and slammed her against the wall, and struck her with the back of her hand. She stood up and smiled at her stupid husband. She began to laugh maniacally.

"You temperamental, and foolish little man. You swore on your magic just 30 seconds ago. Did you not think it would actually work," Narcissa wiped the blood on the corner of her mouth away, "I have you by the balls now Lucius. What is the wizarding world going to do with they find out you are now a squib," Then Narcissa walked to him and picked up the parchment, and gave it to him, when he read it his eyes widened. She walked over to him with her wand in her hand and he backed up into the walk.

"Your soul purpose in this house is to give me a child Lucius, other than that I have no use for you," She looked him over a reveled in his fear of her then walked away from him toward the stairs, "You should have never have thought a Black would take your abuse. I got my revenge, and any child will be mine, and my vengeance will ultimate."

Narcissa walked to her bedroom and once there she warded the door. She slumped against it and slid to the floor. She let the day's stress take her and she broke. Losing the woman she loved, gaining her power, gaining her independence, and taking everything from Lucius made her physically and emotionally shatter. Curled in a ball and whispered her lovers name over and over.

 _Hermione,_

 _Hermione,_

 _Hermione._


	7. 13 Years of Letters

Hey Everyone,

I was thinking of how I am to do this time between Narcissa getting back and Hermione's reappearance. We are all in agreement that this is a love story between two women but we have to understand the woman that Narcissa loves is still 25 years in the making. I am not going to go through the next 25 years play by play. I think it will take from the story. The easiest way for me to get through this is to put Narcissa's next 13 years in the form of letters to her beloved. I hope you will all stick with it. If I do it this was we are looking at about 9 letters addressed to nowhere but written for Hermione.

Thanks for your wonderful comments and support. I'm am sorry I begged off yesterday and you have to wait a little for a chapter but I pleaded with you all to not get used to being spoiled. Ok 13 years of history in 8 letters. Whooooo lets do this!

Thanks for keeping with this story.

snow

* * *

My Dearest Hermione,  
I want you to know that I love you. I love you to the end of earth and back sweetheart. I want you to know a few things my love. You are the only thing that I ever want and with every breath I take I know, from deep down in my heart that you are the only person who can complete me. I will be anything you want me to be. And I will make you a promise, I will be here. I will always be here patiently waiting for you. Always and forever, I will be waiting for you. I have absolute faith in us. I dont believe in many things, but I believe in you and me. I love you my love.

Yours,

Narcissa

* * *

Hello My love,

I've just gotten back from work and have finished my shower, even as I Write this letter I am having something small to eat before I go to bed. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have begun some charity organizations, and I am having a new maternity ward built at St. Mungos. I miss you, I miss you so much that it hurts, creating a hollow ache in my chest, a spot that only you fill. I don't know how but i just know. Somehow and someway, we'll find a way to be together no matter how long that it takes. I would wait for an eternity to hold you love even if it was only for a few minutes. I would willingly spend eternity waiting for that chance.

I wish I could have spent all night with you sleeping. That would have been wonderful. I love you dear heart, for eternity and beyond.

Yours, always yours,  
Narcissa

* * *

Hermione,

It has finally happened and I don't know whether to be happy or repulsed. I never wanted to put in a letter for you but I feel I need to get it out. After about a year, I am pregnant. You have no idea what it was like for that man to touch me, to be inside of me after knowing how you have felt. The first time we copulated, he met me in the guest room, I would never sully my area with his presence, and we mated. When he spilled into me, I pushed him off and left him to look after my retreating form. Once I made it back to my chambers I vomited into the waste paper bin near the writing desk. I took no pleasure from making another life and as I write you now, I hate it. This thing growing inside of me, this leech. I constantly think of it and wonder will it me like me, or will it inherit that Malfoy sneer and supremacy. I know this is insanity but I wish that this would have been our child. I wish we could raise him together, and be good. At the moment I am tempted to get rid of the wickedness that grows within my body. I only hope in time I begin to feel differently about this child. I fear I would be cold to it, and grow into that woman you know of. I only beg of the fates that govern our future that you could have me, all of me. I hope you forgive me for taking Lucius into me, and for creating this creature. I still love you as much as I did in the future.

With everything I am,

Narcissa

* * *

Dearest Love,

Oh my Hermione, he is gorgeous. Up until the moment he came tearing into the world, and did her tear, he wanted out, and he an impatient boy. You are right. There is one person I could love more than anything in the world, and it is this child. You of course are my love, my soul, and my light, but Draco Cygnus Malfoy is my treasure. I was about to give the boy to the nursemaid until I looked into his grey eyes and I softened. He was mine, and I took him to my breast and fed my son. My son, Hermione, MY son. Excitement and fear slips off me in waves. My excitement in this moment seized when I saw Lucius standing off to the side, and Rodolphus Lestrange, my sister's husband, came to the room, whisper in his ear and he left after giving me a cold look.

I excused everyone but my best of friends, Severus Snape, and with his arguing, and a bundle in my arms I went to my cousin, Sirius Black. I told Sirius about moment I saw and I wished for protection for my son. Sirius, was a part of Death eaters, but I had a feeling his only allegiance was to the potters, who recently had a child as well. He told me he would do the best he could as he looked down with love at my son.

Once home I asked Severus if he would be my son's godfather, he accepted under duress. As I look down at the boy suckling my breast all I can hope is that he lives, and I'll move heaven and earth for that to happen. Just as I would heaven and earth for us to be together once again.

Yours in the past, Yours in the Present, Yours in the Future,

Narcissa

* * *

My Beloved,

There was a war, and the Potters had died, all except for the boy Harry. IS this the Harry you spoke of being your best friend? He shocked the wizarding world by defeating the Dark Lord this night. I am happy this time of darkness is over. Draco is nearly a year old and I can only think that it could have been him rebounding a killing curse at Voldemort. He could have died. Especially since Lucius is playing a dangerous game. He is gathering supporters to his cause, the pureblood cause, as I write to fill the void of the fallen lord. He is stupid. He will be in a world of hurt when his followers, his comrades find he is a squib. He might as well be dead as a wizard with no magic, the magic I took from him with a vow sworn on his magic to never touch me. You see my love, to make this type of oath means you can't break it or you lose your magic. He is basically the very thing he hates. I will see to it he calms his pureblood propaganda. I will not have anyone targeting Draco. I have glad to know you grew up from all of this blood, and hate. I am glad you grew up innocent. Draco by proxy of his father's crimes, is not considered an innocent. I hate that about this world. The sins of the father, so on and so forth. I have to cut this letter short my love. Severus came to my manor and her looks horrible.

Yours Always,

Narcissa

* * *

Hermione,

I have a confession to make. I slept with Severus. I hate myself for it, as does he. We needed release from the past, from the people we cannot have. His love is dead, and mine is a 5 year old. Even as I write that down I laugh to myself. I know you are a logical woman, and you would understand. We had never even met, but I hate what I have done because I have had you. I have loved you and still do, absolutely, passionately and totally but in that moment there was a weakness in me. Please forgive me my love.

Always,

Narcissa

* * *

Dear Heart,

You are not going to believe what Draco asked me this afternoon. He asked me what a mudblood was. He wanted to know if they were dirty, if they had mud for blood, and if they were muddy can they not take a bath. I had to smile at Draco. At 8 he has become quite the logical little boy. His heart is pure and true. I told him that they are witches and wizards that are born from muggle parents. His brow creased before asking me why that make a person dirty. I placed a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down before him and told him it doesn't. Mudbloods are just thought of as that way because they cannot trace their family origins all the way back to the founders with no muggle relatives. Draco frown again. His question hit a spark in my chest. Are they bad? He asked. I pulled him to my chest and wrapped in in the gentlest hug I would, as I thought of you. I told him that there was once a woman who saved my life, a beautiful, powerful woman who was kind and giving who saved my life, and she was a muggle born. He said mudblood with a sneer like his father. I grasped his arms. No Draco, a muggle born, and they are our future, my future. I must have been crying because Draco he wrapped his small arms around me and apologized for upsetting me.

Later, I had Lucius against a wall with a spell and told him that he will never try to brainwash my son against witches and wizards, be it they are purebloods or mudbloods. I left him scared as a fox during hunting season.

I sit her trying to close this letter but I don't want to. I want to keep you for just a moment longer as I look at your image in the mirror you gave me. I wonder if you will love me the same. No matter, I promised to find you and I will. I love you dear one.

Yours,

Narcissa.

* * *

Hermione,

It has happened. That fated day as I walk Draco to a platform you are all too familiar with and through the barrier. When that letter reached my hand I gulped, our time is nearing. Hogwarts has called, and my son is on his way. Now I stand in the throng of parents wishing their children goodbye. I resist to smooth his hair, and straighten his jacket. He insisted on no goodbyes, just a short nod, and a handshake. My son has grown into a young man and he has made me proud. I find the faces of those familiar and unfamiliar and I pause. There about mid chest tall was a girl with her nose in a book standing next to two adults that looked out of place and a little too awestruck. When the girl heard the whistle from the train, she cradled the book in her arms wished her parents good bye. The bushy mass of hair swished around and a young girl looked at me and cocked her head. She was adorable, Yes my love, you were adorable. There it is on paper my first thoughts of you were adorable. Then you went onto a train and then you were off to Hogwarts. Your first year would commence. I wished you good luck as well as wished my son to be safe. Finally after years of waiting I got to see you as a young girl and you were cute. I am home love wondering how the next few years are going to work out. I take a deep breath. Someday my love, Someday.

Faithfully Yours,

Narcissa.


	8. Memories and Letters

Hello Everyone,

I was thinking about how I am going to write the chapters and have bother Hermione and Narcissa involved. I'm going to take this next chapter as a trial and I want everyone's opinion. There will be Hermione POV, Narcissa POV through Draco POV. It's complicated. Well let's see how this goes.

Thanks to everyone on your wonderful comments and support. Your words have helped keep vigilant in the posting of this story.

Thanks

Snow

* * *

Narcissa sipped her tea out in the garden and looked over her land. She smiled to herself at that thought. Lucius the fool, gave her everything she loved. Her home, her freedom, and her son. Even though there were bad memories, the truly great memories shone through the horrible ones from their early marriage. She exploded into the future and Hermione gave her a new beginning. Draco came and chased away her demons. She could not wipe away the smile that curled over her lips as a large barn owl flew to her and dropped an envelope in her hand. She noticed the seal that Draco closed his letter in and was delighted to hear of his first week of school. She was surprised to find a small note and a collection of memories seal in a small vial. She stood and walked into the Manor and went to the Library.

"Dobby," She asked the space around her as she sat down in a large plush chair, skimming Draco's letter. He saw the words, Muggleborn, Granger, and bookworm thrown down on the parchment and could not wait to see his memories. She looked up when she heard the pop. She grimaced when she saw Dobby's hands.

"Dobby, what happened to your hands?" She knelt down and examined the small little hands and summoned a healing salve from her stores. Dobby bowed his head before speaking.

"Dobby has been punished, Mistress," Dobby began as a tear dripped off his long nose.

"For what and by whom?" Narcissa gritted as she applied the ointment to his hands and fingers.

"I was punished for not getting Master his news from the Ministry before noon Mistress," Dobby let his hands stay stretched out in front of Narcissa as she took pity on the little elf.

"You are my elf now Dobby, and you will not serve the Master, I will have a talk with him and he shall not treat you and the other elves like this. You are not animals, nor are you slaves," she looked at Dobby and inclined his head to look at her and huge shinning eyes looked at Narcissa and she smiled just a little before asking, "Do you wish to be freed Dobby?"

"NO!" The little elf shouted, and banged his healing hands against his head, "Never would Dobby want another Mistress, you are kind and gentle, and you don't treat me like an elf but as a worker. No please do not have Dobby break ties with Mistress Narcissa!"

The elf now quite uncontrollable was settled by Narcissa's gentle hand on his shoulder. When she softly requested a pensive he smiled crookedly at her and popped out and then back with the seeing bowl. Narcissa thanked him and she poured the memories into the bowl as she remembered Draco's Letter.

 _Draco and the first years rode the boats across Black Lake and up to the castle. Draco felt curious and apprehensive about the castle but he looked on with the grace and poise of a Black. When he and the first years exited the boats Professor McGonagall met the first years and gave her regular speech about their houses being their families, but something pulled his attention away from the bespectacled woman. When she left he listened intently to the altercation._

" _You are nothing more than a filthy mudblood," Goyle and Crabbe already began to bully the girl. A Boy with messy black hair and another boy with blazing red hair stood up for the girl and the bullies backed away. Draco watched interested as the red head turned around back to the dark headed boy and spoke loudly._

" _You see the muggleborns don't know much about magic and therefore can't take care of themselves. It's our duty to take care of them, even if it is a know it all bookworm like that," The red head looked around as if looking for confirmation about his statements. Draco cocked his head but remained interested in seeing what would happen next, when he saw the young girl turn red, and eyes fill in anger. She reached for her wand but it was then that Draco placed a steady hand on her arm. She spun around with fury on her face, and he shook his head._

" _That's mental! A Malfoy helping a Mudblood!" The red head joked and half of the first year's laughed. Draco looked at the dark headed boy, gazed into green eyes, messy hair, and a scar on his forehead._

" _I would expect that Harry Potter would respect a muggle born more than what he is seeing as his own mother was one," Draco rebuffed, "But then again, there is no account for stupidity or taste, which he seems not to have with the acquaintances of an uncouth Weasley," Draco looked Harry write in the eye, "Some ideals are better than most, it its best to align yourself with the right ones. I can help you there," Draco sneered at Weasley before turning back to Harry before offering his hand._

 _Draco didn't even fume when his offer of allegiances was denied but it was of no consequence to him. He turned to Hermione and nodded then turned from her and then stepped into the Great hall._

The sorting went wonderfully but Narcissa was surprised that Draco was a puzzle for the sorting hat. His cunning and intellect landed him in Slytherin, but there was a problem, his loyalty almost landed a Black-Malfoy heir into the Hufflepuff house. Narcissa was proud of her son being placed into her own house but was intrigued by the Hufflepuff question. Narcissa was also proud of her son for sticking up for Hermione, and protecting her. She hated knowing the girl was bullied. She sighed and placed her face into the bowl and she fell into another memory.

 _Draco was walking with a few of his Slytherin housemates out of charms class when that blasted red head Ron Weasley had yet another jab at the brunette girl. She was storming off away from Harry and Ron as the girl bumped into him._

" _That girl, Merlin knows she will never make any friends with the way she goes on and on," Ron droned. Malfoy stopped. There was something about the girl that he liked. The red head ran into him, then he spun around. He looked at Harry who had the decency to look trapped but the red head looked like Draco wronged him._

" _Watch it Malfoy!"_

" _I am watching and what I see are two morons who have no sight to see brilliance. Answer me this Weasley, if you are the worst student in class, which you are, wouldn't you want to befriend, and treat the Muggle born with respect? Maybe gain her trust so she can help your idiotic ass out of an academic hole? What I find most appalling is that she is in your own house and you treat her worse that you would your worst enemy. Most stupid Weasley," Draco nodded his farewell and turned to see Hermione. Her face shone in friendship as she turned away._

* * *

Narcissa fumed and her fist clenched. Again she was proud of her son, and she adored the way Hermione looked at Draco. It was fabulous to see them getting along. She turned to the letter and read it again. She summoned a piece of Parchment and ink.

Draco,

I am proud of your placement into Slytherin house but as I think of it Hufflepuff would have been an honorable choice as well. I am joking my son. Get the look off your face, or it will freeze that way. I see you are making great friends. I am not impressed with the Weasley and Potter boy but I see Potter is not a complete lost cause. Hogwarts can be a place to make allegiance's that will last for years to come, and friends that can last a life time.

I am proud of you, my darling for standing up for the Granger girl. She seems a little lost, and it is horrible seeing her own house mates treat her so badly. You are a light to anyone's darkness, and for her you just might be the torch she needs to become part of this world.

You were right Draco. Intelligence breeds excellence, and she seems more than smart to have captured your interest. I advise you to protect her. She might prove useful in the future, if not as a friend but as an ally.

Your father is up to his schemes so watch Crabbe and Goyle. Something seems to be brewing in their homes. I am doing wonderfully but missing you horribly. I miss our chess matches. I hope you are doing wonderful. I can't wait for your next owl.

Be wonderful, Be Safe, and Be Smart,

Your Loving Mother

* * *

Narcissa sealed off up her letter and called for the Malfoy family owl and sent off her reply to Draco's letter. As we watched the owl fade into the distance she hugged herself. She really did hope that Draco and Hermione would become friends. If, and it was a huge if, things worked out in their favor in the future it would help to have him as an ally. But that was so far down the road. What Narcissa wanted to do the most was run to the little girl and embrace her and tell her everything would be alright. She was special, and important. She wanted to hug her son and tell him how proud she was. Narcissa stood as she noticed the time and walked to her bedroom. She sat at the wardrobe and reached for her mirror. The mirror Hermione gave her and thought of the woman.

That smile warmed her heart, those lips caused her to lick her own, and those eyes made her find her soul once more. With all the questionable things she had done over the years, she was certain of two things. She had her soul, and she never lost her love. She kissed her mirror and wished she could go back to the future and taste those lips once more, and shed her clothing. She climbed into bed and curled up into her blankets hugging her pillow. She dreamed of her past in the future and wished not for the first time and not for the last time that the future could meet her sooner.


	9. Bonding Over Trolls

Hey Everyone,

There are a few things I want to clear up.

I'm not Ron bashing per say. If you recall he has always been rather frustrated with Hermione, and his bulling and comments are which drove her into the girl's bathroom on Halloween. I am just capitalizing on Ron's ignorance to create a strong bond between Draco and Hermione.

This leads me to the golden trio. Do we really need to have Ron as the golden trio, or why not a golden quartet? To be very honest with everyone I do not understand Ron's roll in the trio. II don't hate his character I just find him a bit useless.

Why would Harry want to be with a person who is so insecure with themselves that they have to pick on an innocent girl? Which again leads up to Halloween and the troll, and the bathroom.

Why does Hermione have to fall for the one person that's nice to her? If that's the case she should have loved Harry instead of Ron, right?

As I have stated I don't think I am bashing Ron as much as I am making him a clear shit to Hermione and she is a strong young lady who will not take it. Eventually, except for small snippets of Hogwarts mayhem, Ron will be phased out of the story.

I wanted to thank everyone for your kind comments and wonderful reviews. Again they fuel the desire to write and get you a chapter. Whether it is small or large you all have been wonderful. On to the story and thanks. This chapter will feel slightly weird from the last.

Thanks

Snow

* * *

Narcissa couldn't wait. Draco would be coming home for the Samhain rites after the Halloween feast being held that evening. Following her separation from Lucius, Narcissa had returned both her and her son to observing the more traditional ways for wizards. The Hogwarts charter allowed for these observances, particularly since Samhain was the only one that clashed with the school term.

Narcissa couldn't contain her excitement, she wanted to hear about everything in Draco's first month of school. His letters came frequently and she always advised him to be the most Slytherin he could be without being a complete prat. Narcissa sighed as Draco's words continuously went back to Hermione, and, not for the first time, felt that her son may be a little too much like herself. She was afraid he would be developing feeling for the girl and there was no legitimate reason to stop that. She promised to find Hermione. But Hermione never mentioned the possibility of loving another. Narcissa was afraid that her actions, however small, might have altered the future. Maybe in this future, Hermione would never love her. Instead love her son. She would let it happen. She would ensure their happiness, she would make their lives as wonderful as possible. For Hermione if that meant she was not in it as a lover, she would be more than happy to be there as a friend.

Narcissa thoughts were broken by a crack crack crack in her fireplace. Green flames burst forth and a face could be seen.

"Ms. Black, it is Headmaster Dumbledore. You are requested to come as quickly as possible to the infirmary at Hogwarts," the green embers urgently demanded.

"What has happened? Draco!?" Narcissa reached for her wand and a cloak.

"Please come through the floo network, I have connected you to the infirmary," Dumbledore's coal rendered face disappeared and Narcissa grabbed a handful of floo powered and shouted her destination. She felt the distinct sucking sensation as if she was fitted through tiny pipes and blew forth from the fireplace and looked around. She spotted brilliant white hair, and walked toward the bed. Her son lay on the bed, and she grimaced, it was the same bed she laid on in the past and pulled up a stool and held his hand. Madam Pomfrey was tending to another boy, conscious but howling in pain. She ran a diagnostic over her son. The nurse glanced at her and smiled, shook her head. His reading were 2 broken ribs, on sprained wrist, and a concussion.

She heard the door bang open but looked at her sons diagnostic then waved it away with her wand. She stood still as a bushy headed girl and a dark headed boy ran in her direction. Hermione skid to a halt as she looked up and saw Narcissa. Narcissa watched the girl as she walked slowly toward her and shuffle her feet.  
"I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy," the girl shyly spoke to her, "He tried to save me."

"Black," Narcissa lightly spoke as she watched the girl round the bed and grasp Draco's hand. Her head tilted in question, "Narcissa Black, not Malfoy, and what was my son saving you from?" Narcissa felt her words stab into the girl and watched her flinch. The boy at the end of the bed shifted from one foot to the other apparently uncomfortable. Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes and gestured to her gently.

"I was angry, and hurt. I needed to be alone, and went to the girl's restroom to wash my face and calm down. Soon I heard screaming and then something burst through the doors. I hid in one of the stalls. Immediately after that I heard Draco and Harry run into the bathroom and begin to battle. I opened the door and saw a mountain troll," Hermione clutched Draco's hands tighter as Narcissa's glance went between her and the boy who must be Harry.

"Draco tried to distract it but only got smashed with the club. Then Harry climbed up the troll's back where he sat on his shoulder then Harry shoved his wand up his nose while Draco took control of his club and wacked him with it. The troll dropped to the floor as Draco slipped into unconsciousness" Hermione looked at her and tears began to flood her eyes and fell to her robes, "I'm so sorry Draco," then she looked up to Narcissa and straightened her shoulders, "I know I am a –a –a mudblood, and he is a pureblood, but I think of him as my most trusted and treasured friend despite our states of origin. Please accept my apology for placing your son in danger."

Narcissa reached across the bed and wiped away Hermione's tears and then brown met blue. She almost smiled when Hermione found her clear blue eyes and gasped. She looked at the girl fondly and then to the boy that still stood silently at the foot of the bed.

"That is Lucius's propaganda not mine. Muggle born or pureblood it does not matter to me. Thank You for befriending my son, both of you," Narcissa dropped her hand from Hermione's chin and stood to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Ms. Black, my name is Harry Potter and I wanted to say he was brave and we wouldn't have been able to save Hermione with his help," Harry said nervously. She nodded to the boy and then walked to the nurse.

 _What in the hell just happened? Why did she look at me like that? What does it mean?_ Hermione's thoughts flew around her as she watched the woman walk across the room to the nurse who has finished with the other boy. She was beautiful. In that classic aristocratic sort of way. She had high cheek bones, a medium nose that sloped to where it fit her face perfectly, her eyes were the color of ice in the Antarctic. That kind of blue just screamed majesty. Hermione felt immediately draw to the woman and then looked down to the boy.

Draco slept but she felt his hand grasp hers once in sleep then she realized his family was not the family of horror stories. The Malfoy's were not the ghouls of the wizarding world. They were a family, dysfunctional, loving, and loyal.

Narcissa Black came back to Draco's bed side and sat next to Hermione and touched his arm just to make sure he was warm, and he was alive. She felt Hermione watch her and just continued to look at her son. She wasn't ready for this closeness and she dare not look too intently at the girl trying to see the woman she would become. Narcissa took a deep anchoring breath and touched Hermione on the shoulder. She knew the girl was worried, and in shock but she wasn't expecting the girl to fling herself into Narcissa's arms. She looked up in shock and saw Poppy stifle a chuckle behind her hand and motioned her to comfort the child.

"She needs a hug Narcissa. She won't break dear," Poppy whispered. Narcissa closed her arms around Hermione's shoulder and rubbed circles into the girl's back just as she had done for Draco when he was in pain or hurt, or his father told him he wasn't good enough to bear the name Malfoy. She shushed the girl and she found she fell asleep with her tears still flowing down her cheeks. Narcissa motioned for a little help in the extraction of the girl and she and the nurse put the girl on a bed near Draco. They looked at the two children and worry finally hit Narcissa.

What in the hell was a mountain troll doing in the castle?!

* * *

In the morning Draco woke with a massive headache. Narcissa stepped to the medicine cabinet and administered a calming draught and pain potion. She looked down at the two vials and shook her head. She needed to talk with Madame Pomfery and see if she would like the potion she brewed those many years ago. She brewed it to this day, but not for the reasons she used to. She didn't have beating to escape from, but when you have a boy busting about the manor falling, bumping, or scrapping into something, she found it the best use for her expertise.

She administered the medications, then Draco fell back asleep. Then went to check on the red headed boy and noticed it was the youngest Weasley boy. She ran a diagnostic and found his broken wrist from last night has mended together but there was swelling. He should be waking up soon. She went back to the cabinet and found an anti-inflammatory salve and potion. She went back to the boy and sat down. She pulled off her robe and draped it over the coat hanger in the corner of the room with a flick of her wand and then rolled up her sleeves. She took a small dollop and rubbed her hands together. She took the boys wrist and rubbed the salve into his joint and hummed a tune. It was slow, and sad, but beautiful.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screeched the red head as he snatched his hand from Narcissa's healing hands. She sat stunned but stood and summoned a rag to wipe her hands free of the salve. She went to Hermione and looked her over and placed a hand to her forehead. She didn't care about the Weasley brat. But since Poppy was resting and this was more than up her alley she checked on the students. She slept in the chair between Draco and Hermione anyways waiting for one or the other or both to wake.

"Keep it down will you Weasley?" Draco croaked as he held a hand to his head. Narcissa winced as she knew his head would feel like it was splitting for at least another hour or so. Narcissa ran a diagnostic on Hermione and just as she thought shock effected the girl. She looked at the girl's forehead and saw a small scrape. She summoned a bowl of water, a clean rag, and some murtlap then dipped it into the bowl. As she was about clean the wound with the water and murtlap mix her hands where slapped away. She looked up coldly at the child before her. Her icy blue eyes blazed into Ron's deeper blue. The boy seemed to shrink from her scowl as she took the rag again and placed it once more over Hermione's head and once again her hands where slapped away.

"Mr. Weasley if you do not move, and allow me to treat this patient I will have you forcible removed from this infirmary," She gritted through straight teeth barely louder than a whisper but the meaning held more than enough threat behind it to have been a yell.

"You won't touch her you Slytherin snake," Ron yelled, and Draco winced.

"What does it matter that it is I who will help her? Draco is a Slytherin and he had defended this young lady. I am a Slytherin and I am treating this young lady. You are a Gryffindor, and share her house, her dining table, her classes and yet you treat her with such disdain. Why? She has done nothing but been born to muggle parents and highly intelligent. What is your reason for loyalty now young Weasley?" Narcissa questioned him, and she eyed the boy down she saw his mind tick. She had to agree with Draco he wasn't the smartest boy in school, but his protectiveness, and valor over his housemate made Narcissa pause and take his measure. He is stupid yes. However, his loyalty was endearing.

"I almost killed her by saying something horrible all because I was threatened by her power and her smarts. She can do anything. Do you know what it's like to be a pureblood wizard, brought up to protect those who need help the most, only to be shown up by the people you are supposed to protect? I felt useless. She doesn't help with her know it all attitude but she never deserved to be treated the way that I have done. I only know now I have been a bastard because she was almost killed," Ron looked away and sat down next to her bed. Narcissa took the rag and held it out for Ron. She felt the boy needed to know that the world is about decisions.

"Her friendship might be what saves your life one day Mr. Weasley. Cherish it," Narcissa whispered as she walked to the cabinet and turned looking at the children watching. She summoned the empty headache medicine vial, and Ron's anti swelling potion and replaced them. She turned when she saw movement. The thin nurse stood there with her arms over her chest and watched the children with Narcissa.

"I wish you would have picked me and healing instead of Horace and Potions. You still have a wonderful gift for healing Ms. Black," Poppy watched as the witch waved her hand back and forth, "Narcissa then. I will tell the headmaster about your skill here in my clinic and see if I can't set up for retirement in the next few years." The nurse joked.

"Oh Poppy, you humor me. You do realize that I am here only because my son was attacked by a mountain troll, almost killed, and I have only the headmaster to blame? These children are his responsibility. If he allowed a troll through to penetrate the castle what other big awfuls out there are able to sneak into these walls and do what to our children? No, he is lucky I'm not pulling Draco now to enroll in Durmstrang," Narcissa whispered to her old would be mentor.

"Why don't you take him then?" Poppy said tightly. She was a firm supporter in the light and the light side but had never felt that Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong. He was a powerful wizard but still human, and just as likely to make mistakes as the rest of them. The only difference was the scale of the consequences.

"You see that girl? She is the only reason why Draco will stay. I don't think I could pull them apart at this moment if I tried," Narcissa smiled to her son and his friend. Then Ron Weasley came to her with the bowl and rag and handed it too her with a nod of his head.

"Thank you for allowing me to help my housemate. I will try to be a better person to Hermione. Draco is lucky to have her friendship."

Narcissa placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Give it time Mr. Weasley. She might be your friend too."

With a nod to Poppy and a smile upon her lips she banished the materials in her hand. This was not the way Narcissa wanted to spend a traditional Samhain midnight rite with her son but it would have to do. She definitely prayed last night for her sons protections. Aside from the headache he would survive another day.

She grabbed her cloak, bid Madam Pomfrey farewell and used the floo to return home. Once there she stripped of her clothes, and dropped into her bed. Too many factors, too many people, and too many conflicting emotions served to be Narcissa downfall that morning as she collapsed into her sheets and pillows. She didn't notice an envelope dropped onto her desk waiting for her.


	10. A Day In the Life of Narcissa Black

Hello everyone,

A quick reminder this is Narcissa's story. Now here is the envelope left on her desk, and a day in the life of Narcissa Black. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for All your support, and your wonderful comments.

Snow

* * *

She woke to a crick in her back and a dull pain along her shoulders. She hated sleeping in chairs, but it was necessary to make sure her son and his friend were alright. She rolled her neck and shoulder and sat in her bed feeling the warmth of the sun on her nude body. She stood and let that golden light warm her. She looked at the floor length mirror and ran her hands over her stomach. Her stomach was flat but there were the small barely invisible stretch marks of carrying a child. She hands ran up her breasts where she pushed them up and let them plop back down and she turned to the side. Her breasts were full but not large. She looked at her face and poked around her eyes, and upped down her lower eyes lid. There were no wrinkles except for those of laughter as she and she son had shared many. She was pushing 35 years old and she was happy she didn't look older. Call it the Black vanity but she was happy she still looked young for her years. She sighed and looked to her desk and sat down. She took the envelope in her hands and only her name was scrolled in slanted and precise letters across the top. There was not tale tell evident of an owl journey so she left it alone. And put it on her desk. She called for Dobby.

"Dobby, where did this envelope come from?" Narcissa asked as she moved to her wardrobe and pulled out a comfortable shirt, and a pair of jeans. She dressed like this at home, and she heard that her causal fashion is bordering on blood traitor. But ever since Hermione dressed her in a pair of Jeans she loved the feel of her legs in pants so she conjured jeans and practically lived in them if she didn't have anywhere she had to be or she worked in her garden.

"It came from Hogwarts Mistress," Dobby watched as she rooted around for a pair of socks that matched her top and he snapped as a pair of navy blue socks hovered in front of her face. She smiled and took then and the little elf blushed, "It came of Mister Severy."

"Severus? Why? And why didn't he send an owl?"

"Dobby doesn't know Mistress but Young Master Draco called Dobby to run this errand for Mister Severy. Dobby left the envelope on your writing desk here instead of in the master office. It seemed important," Dobby said as he was starting to shrink in size hoping that he did his job well and he did what was right to serve his mistress.

"Good idea Dobby, as a matter of fact I want all of my mail to come here from now on," Narcissa picked up the letter, and then looked at Dobby, she tore open the letter and then frowned. There was a picture of her son in little points and lines. In their Hogwarts days she had grown rather fond of the half-blood wizard. He was constantly picked on and she hated that. Her own housemates had a hard time accepting Severus because of his blood status but she could not let him be completely alone in his time in Hogwarts. He was as ruthless and as cunning as any Slytherin and could out magic the whole lot. They bonded of their love for potions. In away though they knew their friendship could only be for them, good acquaintances but best of friends would be just for them. You could not have a weakness in the house of Slytherin especially when everyone knew Severus's weakness. He would draw her pictures of the castle and she would use a simple reconfiguration spell and it became a secret letter. Many thought Severus had two loves a Hogwarts, but it was only Lily.

Narcissa cast the reconfiguration spell over the drawing of her son. She watched as the dots, and hashes flew around the paper into a note from what Narcissa would call a frantic Severus Snape.

 _Narcissa,_

 _My Dark Mark has been inflamed, and growing darker, as if the ink is beginning to renew. This means only one thing. The Dark Lord is alive, and is near me. You have my complete trust and you must burn this letter as soon as you read this. I believe there is something wrong with Professor Quirrell. I have actually met Quirrell once before but the man does not recognize me. I believe there is a tie between him and the connection to my dark mark. I cannot put my finger on it. I cannot leave Hogwarts. I request that you use any channel necessary to find out what has happened to Quirrell. Where was he, where has he been, when did his demeanor change._

 _Caution Narcissa, do not get caught. My friend, you are important to me protect yourself, and I will protect your son._

 _Ever Faithful,_

 _Severus_.

Narcissa levitated the letter, never touching it, into the fireplace and cast incendio. She watched the flames engulf the letter and then sighed. She was wrong last night, a troll is not the worst Dumbledore would let in to the castle if the Dark Lord was still on the loose.

* * *

She walked down to the kitchens for breakfast and ran into Lucius enjoying a cup of tea. He looked up surprised. Ever since she literally broke him those years ago his demeanor has been rather mild in regards to her. He has grown out of his hatred of her, and she had grown out of her revulsions.

"You are up rather late, Narcissa are you not feeling well," Lucius said as she took a sip of his tea and folder his paper over to read the lower half.

"Oh how nice of you to inquire. Hoping for my immediate death?" Narcissa jabbed with a smile. They had always hated each other and hope for the others death at the beginning had been a true and very real wish but as the years ran by it was more a greeting between old acquaintances, and taken in jest but always knew the other would not shed a tear at the funeral.

"Not this morning. You really do look like hell. Is everything fine?" Lucius remarked as he pulled his eyes from the paper.

"Our son was attacked by a mountain troll last night in the middle of Hogwarts," Lucius growled and threw his paper down. No matter what he says about his love for his son it is there. Even Lucius would protect his blood, his legacy but she stayed him with a hand, "I went there and found him in the infirmary. I looked after him and made sure he was well enough before I came home. Poppy Pomfrey is a talented Mediwitch and will take care of Draco."

"How in the hell did a troll make its way into the castle. Damn Dumbledore! Do you want to pull the boy from Hogwarts and enroll him abroad, perhaps Durmstrang?" Lucius let his anger seethe, and then simmer. Narcissa shook her head as she refilled her tea.

"He won't go if we asked him," Narcissa sighed into the small jolt the tea offered.

"And bloody why the hell not!?" bellowed Lucius.

"He has made a friend, and this friend, dear husband is why he was attacked," Narcissa watched as he started to calm, "She is a muggle born witch and she is very loyal to our son." Narcissa smiled as Lucius went the shades of red anger, to green revulsion, then pale realizations. His son would not think the way he would. He would not promote blood supremacy as he would, he didn't even believe in blood status. He looked at Narcissa and saw her triumph. She really did get her revenge, their son was hers.

"I suppose I better begin accepting our son for his choices, but that doesn't mean I like it Narcissa," Malfoy gritted and then sighed, "Should I be contacting her parents for an arranged marriage?"

Narcissa spat up her tea as she choked mid sip. It was surreal to hear that coming from Lucius in regards to Draco marrying what Lucius would call a mudblood. She smoothed her hair and cleaned up her area.

"You, Lucius Malfoy, leader of the blood purity faction, would let his only son marry a muggle born witch?" Narcissa looked at Lucius as he looked at her, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, dear wife, I cannot fight the tides of whatever destiny our son has and if it is to marry a mud… muggle born then so be it. I don't approve, I hate it, and I will never like this girl, but he is too much like you to fight him," Lucius stood and placed his cup in the sink and sat back down. Narcissa thought long and hard about his words.

"No I do not think that is necessary… yet. We do not know the future Lucius, and they are only first years. Give it time and see where it goes. However I don't think the girl will accept Draco's offer if given."

"Why not? Is our son not good enough for her?"

"No, Lucius. Simply put I believe she adores his friendship, and companionship. Love for this girl will be hard in a world where she is constantly called mudblood, looked down upon by her own housemates because of her blood status. She could possibly pushed back into her muggle world because of our prejudices. I know Draco adores this girl but he knows his place will be in the magical world. Knowing that right now, I don't foresee a match for marriage. So I propose we wait to see what happens." Narcissa watched as Lucius sighed in relief, but she was secretly proud of him for accepting what he had. He was beginning to become the boy she liked when they were younger, a snob yes, but also caring.

"I have missed you Narcissa," Lucius whispered as he reached for her hand, but she moved them to her lap and looked down.

"I do not love you Lucius. We will never be. As I have said so many years ago, your sole purpose is to give me a child and you did that. If you want anything to do with me you may be my friend. But no more, and no further," Narcissa said as she looked into Lucius's blue eyes.

"I understand and that is something I will gladly accept," Lucius said as he left the kitchen. Narcissa smiled as she never hoped to see Lucius Malfoy wanting to be her friend. But he was a conniving ass of a human being, and a wizard with no magic. What did he want? She would let Lucius play his game until she found out his motives for the time being. Now on to her task. And on to the ministry.

* * *

She walked out of the lift and straight in to Magical Law Enforcement Offices. She went to the head of the department secretary. She threw her shoulders back, and let that icy mask slide into place.

"I wish to speak with Madam Bones," Narcissa spoke softly but made sure the edge was planted firmly in her voice.

"Who may I ask is … Oh I'm sorry Ms. Black," she pressed a button attached to the speaker, "Madam Bones, Narcissa Black is wishing to speak with you."

"Tell her I wish not to speak with her," the voice commanded through the box. The secretary looked up and saw ice. She swallowed and tried to get her boss to take the appointment. Narcissa walked to the door and opened it. There behind a desk with papers piled high was a woman about the same age as her with strawberry blonde hair and half-moon reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"How dare you come into my office unannounced? Leave this instant," bellowed Madam Bones as she stood from the desk. The secretary put a shaky hand on her shoulder and Narcissa looked at the hand, but stood firm.

"I suggest you order your subordinate to remove their paw from my shoulder or I will remove it for them. All damages will be your fault because all this could have been avoided if you simply took the meeting," Narcissa stared down the woman before her. Both world not relent. Then Narcissa waves her wand and crack, and a howl in pain. Madam Bones stepped forward then Narcissa healed the break instantly.

"I wished for her hand off my person, and you would not order that, so her pain is your fault, remember that," Narcissa said as she put her wand in her robes easily accessible.

"Are you alright Margret?" asked the department head and once the secretary nodded the secretary left the two women alone. Narcissa cast a muffliato charm on the door.

"Merlin Narcissa did you have to break her fingers?" Amelia Bones threw her hands in the air.

"I am a Dark Witch Madame Bones and I requested for you to order her to remove her hand. I would not have had to do that if you told her to remove it. That was essentially your fault, Milly," Narcissa said with a smirk. They stared each other down before they broke into twin smiled and embraced old friends.

"Come have tea with me," Amelia said as she took Narcissa's hand and walked them to an alcove near a window.

"You look fabulous Narcissa. A new lover?" Jabbed the ministry official. Narcissa smiled around the lip of her tea cup and shook her head.

"Believe it or not motherhood has made me happy. How about you? Anyone to take to your bed?" Narcissa jabbed back.

"You know you are the only one I want there but there is a mystery you would never tell me. I can't bed anyone who would keep things from me," Amelia said with a wistful smile on her face.

"And I cannot bed a ministry official because I do not want the suspicion of bedding them because of information gathering," Narcissa smiled sadly. She had always had strong feeling for Amelia. They shared a kiss one night while studying for their astronomy test but it never went further than that. Narcissa often forgot about those moments until she was actually in the presence of Amelia and then she wondered many times if Amelia would have been best for her. But if it wasn't for her dreadful marriage to Lucius she would never have found Hermione.

"I always felt you were to honorable to be a snake, but alas that was your house. Speaking of information, I have your information regarding your husband," Amelia summoned a thick folder and Narcissa placed her tea down and took the folder. She looked at the file. There where dates, and times, and locations of his involvement with any dark witch or wizard. Her eyes narrowed as she saw several meetings with alleged death eaters. She snapped it shut and took a sip of her tea.

"You do realize that if he is involved with anything we have enough on him to arrest him. All his meeting have proved just that, just meetings, but if something happens and any of these witches or wizards are implicated in a large scale crime, Lucius will be brought in. We are waiting for something to happen. I am sorry," Amelia reached across the table and took Narcissa's hand a squeezed it offering support.

"I am not. I have been waiting for him to trip up, he is becoming careless. The only thing I ask Milly, is that you do not drag me or Draco through that mud. Whatever it is we have nothing to do with it," Narcissa requested of her friend.

"Oh we know that and we will make sure you and your son is protected. Believe it or not you have helped out the ministry by requesting surveillance on your husband. I'm just sorry he has been such a shit to you and your son. We all know you and Draco believe in equality. I have been getting letters from Susan and in a few of them there where description of your son helping a Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch, fight off some bullies. She says the whole school is in shock by the way the Malfoy heir has befriended a non-pureblood."

"Yes, I am proud of my Draco. He will grow into a fine man one day," Narcissa said as she thought back to the two of them in hospital bed this morning. "I need to ask you for another favor Milly," Narcissa said as she sat her cup down.

"Oh that will cost you Narcissa," Amelia Bones said as she smiled and put her cup down as well. Narcissa cocked her head to the side and waited. Amelia Bones smiled and shook her head.

"Being married to Lucius has made you paranoid. I just want to know your secret, which you have had for all these years," Amelia watched Narcissa. Narcissa knew this would be as good a time as any to tell someone of the truth, the past she fell in love with, and the future that she might have changed. Narcissa shook her head. She watched as Amelia took a deep breath and smiled. She took Narcissa's hand again. "Maybe someday?" Amelia asked and Narcissa smiled and nodded.

"Yes, someday I will tell you everything, but I can't for quite a while. Is that satisfactory for the terms of our transaction?" Narcissa asked smiling when Amelia smiled and nodded back she asked, "Can you please find all of the information you can on a Quirinus Quirrell."

"The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts? Why?"

"There is somethings odd I have to put together. It could be nothing but I want to make sure of something. It appears his behavior has been erratic and highly different than what it has been in the past. I hope it has nothing to do with that troll making it into Hogwarts last night," Narcissa said as she poured them both another cup of tea.

"Did you just tell me that Albus Dumbledore let a troll walk into his castle?"

"Oh yes, and put Draco in the infirmary," Narcissa nodded over her cup. She watched as her friend's eyes darkened in anger.

"I will look into this and I will also look into Dumbledore's lack of security. It could have been my Susan in that clinic bed. I will get right on it. You stay low. If you keep bringing me high profile cases we can solve it makes my position in the ministry stronger. Now give me my hug and get going. I have work to do," Amelia hugged Narcissa and both smiled at each other, then both woman put on their faces. Amelia banished the tea party, and then stood behind her desk. Narcissa opened her door.

"If you refuse to help then I will have to go elsewhere. Good day Madam Bones," Narcissa said coldly.

"And keep your wand in your robes and away from my staff. If you do anything like that again ill have you thrown into Azkaban," Amelia yelled after Narcissa. Narcissa kept her cold mask in place, and her shoulders back. She kept thinking of the body of her son if that troll had killed him and made it very easy. Once she was down in the main atrium she took the floo home. She went upstairs, and went to her desk. She wrote her note to Severus and called Dobby.

"Please take this to Severus Snape and give it to him without detection. Thank you very much Dobby," Narcissa asked of the elf and watched his smile. She was happy to see him cleaner, and happier, and healed. As she sat here at her deck she looked at her wall. And squinted her eyes. She stood before it and took her wand in her hand and closed her eyes. She mumbled an incantation, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a large cabinet. There she kept her vials of the Draught of Peace and murtlap potions, her will, the finances for all accounts, and her letters to Hermione. Now she opened the file on Lucius, copied it then put the originals into the secret cabinet. Once finished ended he spell and her things were concealed. She went to the final that she copied and put a charm on it that read like financial reports from her charities, and bank accounts. Only she was able to read the true contents.

 _Now Lucius, what have you been doing?_


	11. Intermission of Letters

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the slow updates. I know this is short but i needed to get something out to you. Just think of it as an interlude. Thanks your patience and your kind words. Swall tweak on 7/30/18. Thanks Guest reviewer Ari.

Snow

* * *

Mother,

I wanted to thank you for coming to Hogwarts to take care of me. Hermione told me she talked to you. She found you quite intimidating at first, but you soothed her fears it seems about the Malfoy heir as she says. Sometimes I wish you would have let me take your last name. True it would made me remain in the realm of a dark wizard but it would have been more than that of Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle have taken a shine to propagating their father's message of purpled forever, death to muggle borns. Crabbe, in his grunting manner, has told me that there is a side I will have to choose between, and my father is plotting against the ministry to eradicate muggle borns. Naturally I ignored them but news like that begs to be mentioned in our correspondence.

On an even stranger note, Harry and Hermione came across the third floor room. To have them coming to me the next day petrified was to say the least quite funny then they told me of its contents. Mother, why would a three headed giant dog be in the castle? First trolls now monster dogs? Mother, I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. What if that monster breaks loose? Harry and Hermione are always getting themselves into trouble the blasted Gryffindors. Why can't they think things through before flying into trouble? I think Hermione does her best but she looks out for her housemate. Oh and Speaking of Housemates Ronald Weasley has been treating Hermione exponentially better. I trust the troll scared sparked in him his protective nature. Finally the idiot is doing the right thing.

One more thing I would like to mention before I am off to the dungeons for potions. The boy wonder had his first quidditch game the other day and Hermione wanted to sit together. While Potter was playing his broom stated to malfunction. Hermione looked around and saw Uncle Severus enchanting the broom. I had no argument for the situation so we set a small fire to his robes and it caused him to loose eyes contact with Potter and then Harry could fly safely. True to form the boy wonder caught the snitch, in his mouth. Why can't potter just perform? Oh no he has to show out, and show off. However I digress, why would Uncle Severus want to kill Potter? I can't see it. He loved Harry's mother. There is no way he would kill her son. I send this to you via Dobby, for some reason I don't like sending it through the owl network. Maybe I am becoming a paranoid 12 year old, or maybe just a cautious Slytherin. I leave you with my thoughts, questions and the love of a grateful son.

Thank You Mother,

Draco

* * *

Draco,

You are right to send your letters through Dobby. Things are strange. As for your father, let me handle him. I believe he is up to something I just can't put my finger on it. Don't worry dear, he will be handled in time. As for the dog. Stay away from it. Bravery is a trait that, even though it is commendable, it can often lead to stupidity. Tell your friend Hermione that she is a better Gryffindor for her mind, and to not let her emotions and loyalty get the better of her. Think things through and have a plan. That is how to survive. She seemed very intelligent, and caring Draco. I appreciate her for her for her compassion toward you. I feel you will keep each other out of trouble. As for Severus, he has his own reasons for doing things. You are right I don't think he would harm the boy, but I have only one idea to his actions and it was him protecting the boy.

Stay vigilant young man. I am proud of you and I love you. And for Slytherin's sake stay away from that dog on the third floor.

Always,

Your Mother

* * *

Mother,

I am tired and I wish to come home. Too many things have happened and my mind needs a rest. Between the troll, the discovery of Fluffy the dog, a dragon on the grounds, Harry and Hermione finding a knack for trouble, and now a new puzzle Hermione has us doing research on ontop of our studies I am drained, and stretched thin. I am only thankful that Winter Break in a few days and I will be coming home to you. I have asked if Hermione would like to meet over the holidays and she smiled and said she shall see. Her parents being muggles would probably love to know a wizarding family that they can talk to or go to in the future. I invited her over to the Manor for a day to see our home, and to get to know us better. I said we have a vast library and her eyes lit up. She is quite strange when it comes to those books. She devours them. I hope you will approve of this invitation. She has become my dearest friend. I never would have thought it would have been a muggle born but there it is. I ask you ahead of time so as to be sure father is not there or he can be handled. I do not want him frightening my friend. And I don't want him calling her any of the hostile names. She has already had it bad here, I don't think she needs it in our home. I hope you will allow her into her our home. I have to begin packing and I will see you soon.

Your Son,

Draco

* * *

My Son,

It would be a delight to get to know the Grangers and I will extend a formal invitation to them for a day over the break and for any other you wish you see your friend. I will make sure your father is on his best behavior, and I will make sure your room is ready for your return. Until then my son, safe travels.

Your Mother

* * *

To the Granger Household:

I hope your Hermione has mentioned Draco in her owls home. We would like to get to know you better and would like to invite you to afternoon tea at Malfoy Manor any day of your choosing over the Winter Break.

Please respond with this owl what would be easiest for you and we would love to see you then.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Black


	12. Tea with the Grangers

**Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of updates work has become murder. I hope this will make everyone happy. Thank you for all your comments and support they are always a motivation to keep writing. Snow**

* * *

It was getting to that point that Narcissa fretted. She hated to fret. The stress and strain of fretting became a tedious and somewhat heart wrenching affair. When she was younger it revolved around what she looked like. What shoes went with this outfit? How did this robe make me look? Was my haircut too short? Now fretting took on a whole different meaning. Now questions permeated the air like and it was will she like me? What is she like? What are her parents like?

When she sent the invitation to the Grangers her heart skipped a beat. Would they even want to come to a wizarding home? How do they feel about their daughter being a witch? What do they knew about that wizarding world? What do we even know about the Muggle world? What if they decline their invitation how would that effect Draco and Hermione's friendship? For the sake of Draco and his friendship she hoped the Grangers will accept their invitation.

Narcissa waited for a few days and nothing. Not even a word from Draco and she would be meeting him at the train station tomorrow. In her Black training she kept herself busy. She looked over the papers that Amelia had given her. As it turns out Lucius was seen in dark alleyways of Knockturn Alley with his old Death eater associates. Especially Crabbe. Narcissa has always found him a bit of a hulking figure, man of very few words, and more brawn than brains. They were as thick as thieves at Hogwarts.

Narcissa tossed the folder back on her bedroom deck and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew the bastard was doing something awful but evidently she was going to have to stay low, bide her time and wait for her idiot squib husband to screw up. She was waiting ever patiently for him to make his move, foul it all up, hell even try to assassinate her. She had many things in place for that particular screw up. She mused longer on the meetings of her husband when an owl tapped at her window. She stepped toward the window, took the letter, and before she could treat him it took off. She opened the letter to her son's neat scrawl.

Mother,

I hope this owl reaches you before you leave for the station. I have missed you and I wanted to thank you for inviting Hermione's parents to the manor sometime over the winter holidays. Hermione said her parents where not sure exactly how to reply to your invitation. Were they to be formal, or casual so on and so forth. I told her to tell her parents to be themselves. Hermione smiled and told me that she did not have time to write them back but they will be at the station. She is extending the invitation in meeting her family. I also took the liberties for family Black and Malfoy that it would be an honor to meet them. I hope I am not to forward mother. I wanted to give you notice of this meeting. I would never want you broadsided. See you tomorrow.

Your Son,

Draco

Narcissa smiled. Her son was doing wonderfully in assuming those pureblood social rolls. He was still adorably stuffy trying to make his father so proud of him and the way he addresses those in society are the ways he would like to see. He wants to be so strong, and grown, and powerful. She stood and went to her wall and placed Draco's letter into the box will all of his letter, placed the file in a tray waiting for further use and grabbed the notebook she had made out of her letters to her never lover. She used a simple spell of copying the letters and then began to write letters to Hermione in a never ending notebook. Now it looked like a simple notebook. She placed the charms on it that allowed her to keep her privacy just as she had for the file. She sat back called Dobby for a glass of wine. When he popped back she thanked him, he blushed, and she began writing. When she thought of her lover her words flowed as if writing to an old friend. When Narcissa finished slipped her feelings out onto paper she thought to herself. Aside from the age difference, Hermione being a child in fact, then getting to know the girl. Would she actually learn to love the girl with as much fire as the woman in the future? It didn't matter she would protect both.

People bustled and pushed waiting for their children to step off the train. She watched the people in their warm attire and hugged her coat closer to her as she noted the rosy cheeks from the bite of winter. She wasn't the least bit cold, she was at least smart enough to cast a warming charm on her shoes, and clothes. She stood there in a black skirt, red silk blouse and a heavy wool black coat. She saw the Weasley's and their flaming hair, and the Greengrass mother and father with their silvery blonde hair. She looked as found a very drab couple. Brown hair, brown coats. She looked closer and saw the man was slightly talker than she with big wide brown eyes behind large thick glasses. The woman with him looked trim and fit. Short chic brown hair cut into layers about the chin and her eyes were more green-brown then brown. Narcissa walked to the couple surprised they found their way onto the platform without magic. The entry way to the platform had a small charm on it to deter the muggles from finding their way there by accident. She stood next to them and watched their faces, expressions and noted the wonder and amazement at the magic around them.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa Black. Would you happen to be the parents of Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked as she stretched out her hand to the Parents and it took just one moment and she was slightly surprised at the recognition in the man's eyes.

"Oh yes we are! Nice to meet you. I am Dan and this is Jean. You must be Draco's mother. Hermione has written home about you," Dan exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh I bet it was horrible, last time I saw Hermione she was adamantly trying to apologize for Draco getting hurt by a troll trying to save her life," she smiled and moved the conversation along.

"Oh she was positively torn apart that Harry and Draco both got hurt, but she was very worried about Draco. When she wrote about you. She was in awe of your skills as a healer, and your patience and understanding. She said you put that Ron Weasley boy right when he tried to take care of her. She confessed she was pretending to sleep, but she heard everything. We thank you for looking after our little girl," chatted Jean.

Narcissa smiled at these parents and would find no reason not to like such likable people. She would have to sit them down someday and educate them on blood status but she could not do that to them yet. They are still in the discovery glow about the magical world. She could not pop that little bubble of appreciation.

"Mother!" Narcissa turned and found a blur of white and and then arms around her midriff. She wrapped her arms around her son and smiled eyes closed. He was still here, still alive, and not broken, like the last time he was last she saw him. It was a precious moment she allowed herself. Then he pulled away and stood back with a smile and motioned for a girl behind him to come forward.

"Mother I am sure you have already met her already but please allow me to introduce my friend, Hermione Granger," Draco said and stepped back to create room for Hermione to approach his mother. Narcissa smiled down at the girl who smiled at her and offered her hand to the girl and she shook it just as her father had. She looked up with wide eyes just like her mothers.

"It is very nice to officially meet you Miss Granger. I heard you love books. Would you like to come over and spend time with Draco at the manor and select a few tomes for you to read at your leisure?" Narcissa offered the young girl and she could have sworn her eyes lit up like she had discovered chocolate for the first time then Narcissa turned to the Grangers, "Of course the same invitation is extended towards you both. Maybe we can make a day of it and have tea and lively conversation while Draco and Hermione attack my library? I am sure you have questions, I know I do," Narcissa smiled winningly at the Grangers and they both nodded and as they all walked towards Kings Cross station proper they solidified arrangements for a future date over the holidays.

* * *

Snow blanketed the manor ground, and frost hugged the roof of the dwelling. Narcissa walked her gardens and cast warming spells on the plants and configured a glass dome to trap some of the heat and guard against the winter. It was actually Hermione's idea and she was surprised every day at her intelligence. She knew Hermione grew into a wonderfully smart woman but she was surprised that her intelligence had been so very keen from such a young age. She looked up from her roses as she heard Dobby appear.

"Mistress, Dobby has come to tell you the Grangers are here," Dobby said as he bowed his floppy ears brushing the ground. Narcissa turned around and smiled at the little elf. Ever since she had offered him his freedom he had tried to prove himself over and over again. He looked much better, cleaner. She never gave him clothes but she gave him cloth to craft his own clothes. It was close to clothes given for freedom but she found a loophole. Truthfully she adored his small brown breeches, and navy blue button shirt and a tan vest.

"Excellent, I trust you have delivered them safely and in the front parlor for afternoon tea."

"Yes Mistress but Lady Hermy dragged Little Master to the library as soon as we landed," Dobby explained as his head bowed a little in disappointment. Narcissa knelt down and lifted his chin with her long pale finger.

"She has a passion for books Dobby, just as Draco has a passion for brooms. You didn't do anything wrong just be in there place for when she tries to drag books off the top shelf. I would hate for her or Draco to fall," Dobby smiled up at Narcissa and popped away to aid the girl in her quest for knowledge.

Narcissa, Dan and Jean had a wonderful time over their tea. Lively conversation over magic, and technology inspired Narcissa to reformat one of the smaller and more obscure cottages by sea with some of the muggle technological advances especially that of the telephone. She loved the idea of having instant contact with another person without having to rely on owls. She would have to talk to Amelia and Severus about this tool. The Grangers had many questions about how magic works, and what was the beginning of magic, and what is society like for the magical community. Narcissa was finding a lot of her answers were vague and un-researched even though she lives in the magical world she could not answer some of these questions. The easiest one was the magical society question and it was simple to tell the muggles in her tea room about the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump, and her role in Society. She glossed over her role as she didn't want to appear as if she was a snob. She liked these people. She liked how fresh their ideas and questions where but she also had to admit they were dangerous. Muggles trying to change the wizarding world? Preposterous! She would have to go to Scrollblade and ask if there was a way to cast protective charms or massive wards on the Granger home. Dan Granger laughed and Jean smiled as Narcissa told The Grangers she would locate their daughter. They joked about her being buried under a mountain of books and Narcissa smiled as she walked down the hall to her library.

Once there the sight warmed her heart. Her son fell asleep at the massive mahogany table with his head resting on his hands. She leaned against the door frame and watched Hermione fly through the books. She seemed like she was on a mission and the bushy hair seemed to grow frizzier when she grew more frustrated. Narcissa saw a lot of Dan in the little bookworm, but it was in the eyes. She had Dan's eyes, but the more she watched the more she can see Jean's cheekbones and nose. The girls lips and chin where all her own.

"Who is this guy!?" Hermione exploded as yet another book plopped closed with a loud pop. Narcissa walked to the table and lightly tapped her fingers on the table to get the girl attention.

"Your parents are wanting to get home and are waiting for you. Perhaps you can come back over break," Narcissa looked over at her dozing son and smiled, "It seems like you both have been at this for a very long time."

"Oh that would be wonderful but the more I look the more impossible it seems to find this man," Hermione beamed up at Narcissa then dove right back into the book as if she had no regard for her parents and their time schedule.

"My dear, who are you looking for?" asked Narcissa as she looked at the time of the books the girl has almost buried herself under.

"Nicolas Flamel. We heard his name on campus in regards to a three headed dog and it's a puzzle that is driving me absolutely insane," Hermione said as she closed the book and helped Narcissa put the books away.

"Why on earth do you want to learn about the man who created the Philosophers Stone?" Asked Narcissa as she put up the books in her arms.

"What? Who? Are you saying all I had to do is ask you about this man and you knew him and what he was famous for?" Hermione fumed and then threw her hands up in the air, "Perfect just perfect."

Narcissa watched the girl pace back and forth in her library and went to guide her to the door to her waiting family but was stopped.

"No mother, let her stew. She needs a moment the think. It's the most mental thing. She literally blocks out the universe for a few moments then pops back to life. Just watch," Draco said sleepily as he put the book he was looking at back on the shelf. Sure enough she paced and mumbled to himself and fumed some more and began mumbling again. Then as if she were shocked back to reality she looked at Draco.

"The restricted section! But we can't get there until the end of term," Hermione said deflated.

"I'll send Harry an owl Hermione and tell him to check it out before we get back so he can have something to look at by the time we return," Draco appeased the girl. Narcissa watched the girl. It was almost like the morning that Hermione found her potions, and her instructions then popped to life asking to brew more of it in the future. It was adorable. Narcissa shook her head softly laughing then two heads turned towards her. She walked toward Hermione and reached up and above her head but a large tome and gave it to the girl.

"Obscure Magicians and their even more Obscure Invention by Anonymous," Read Hermione the looked up to Narcissa questioning.

"I believe you might be able to find some light reading in this little gem here. At any time you may call Dobby and he will bring you here to the Manor and you may peruse the library at your leisure. All I ask is that you bring he books back when you are finished. Some of these are quite old, but you seem like a girl who cares for her things. It's that a decent arrangement, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked and watched the girl beam.

"This is amazing. Thank You Ms. Black," Exclaimed the girl as she shot into Narcissa's arms. Narcissa blinked in shock then tentatively put her arms around the girl and looked to her smiling son.

"She does that a lot when she is excited or given something truly wonderful," Draco told his mother noting her discomfort. It seemed Draco had to get used to a few hugs himself. She took a moment longer to hug back the little firecracker and then they turned to front of the Manor to guide the still cheery Hermione to her parents. When the Grangers said good bye to Draco and Narcissa both turned to each other and smiled then gathered their cloaks and went outside in the crisp evening air.

"She seems very nice Draco," Narcissa said to her son smiling.

"She is amazing actually," Draco said also smiling, "What are her parents like? I am sorry I was a horrible host but she dragged me into the library as if I was a hostage," Draco Laughed and his mother joined him.

"They are nice people, very inquisitive, and informative. I have some ideas I would like to do to one of the small cottages no one knows about. Also I will talk to a friend of mine and get their home warded. Do you think that is going too far?" Narcissa asked her son and her took her hand as they tromped in the snow.

"I don't think so. We have wards, why can't they?"

Narcissa smiled. Sometimes she forgot how young her son was. One moment he was like a young man brimming with charisma and bearing, then he would slide into his own age and hold her hand and say something completely innocent that only a child with that childlike logic could convey. She hugged her son and promised she would get right on those protection wards. Draco smiled and then went to make a snow man. He took out his wand when finished and she taught him a simple animation spell and he and Narcissa played tag throughout the night with a snow man on the loose.


	13. Family: End of First Year

Hey Every One,

When you read this I know you will have a lot a questions and you may even want to give this story up. There are partnerships, alliances, and attractions you find out about so let me address the ones i think are major.

1\. Narcissa and Amelia: No, they will not be a couple. Will they have sexual relations? Possibly. You have to understand, and I hope most of you are old enough to understand this, but once a person has felt loved, truly and undeniably loved, then has to leave their lover for a certain amount of time, that person wants needs to be touched. Narcissa does need physical release just like most humans do. Pleasuring ones self can only go one for so long and frustrations sets in. So if it Happens with Amelia please, understand that does not mean this does not change anything. Hermione is a child.  Narcissa will not and has not fallen in love with a child. Gods I hope you are ok with this.

2. Draco and Hermione: With they be a couple? Possibly. Seriously guys do you want Hermione to lose her virginity to Narcissa? How can anyone truley figure it all out at such a young age with out experimenting. Remember they are KIDS.

3\. YES THIS IS A HERMIONE AND NARCISSA ENDGAME! The problem is getting to the end of the game. Haha.

So onward. This is the end of First year and thank goodness it is. As always your Comments, and support have been wonderful and have fed my desire to keep writting this behemoth of a story.

Always,

Snow

* * *

The second semester at Hogwarts seemed to fly by without incident. Yes Draco sent the usual owls home detailing Hermione's obsession with the Philosophers stone and then realization that the number one candidate to infiltrate the trapdoor guarded by Fluffy was Severus. Narcissa immediately owled him with their suspicions and he owled her back in the negative.

Dobby what on constant book runs for the little witch and Narcissa always smiled when Dobby took a book and came back with another. One evening she looked into the Library and asked Dobby how much of it she had already read and he responded with at least half of the master cases. Narcissa shook her head and let the little elf tend to Hermione's library. Yes Narcissa had begun calling it that due to the alarming rate at which the witch devoured her books. Narcissa then smiled as she remembered all the small estates, and large manors throughout the world that the Blacks and Malfoy's owned and knew it would take a life time to read all of those books. But for Hermione maybe 10 years.

Draco's letters informed her that Hermione had already begun studying for exams back in March and that a Dragon was hatched at Hagrid's in April. He noted that Weasley had gotten bitten and his hand swelled to the size of a small pumpkin. Her own letters to him detailed the small things her days was made up of as well as caution particularly around a dragon of all things.

Narcissa mused that if it wasn't for Draco's honestly and her trust in his caution she would have already taken steps to pull her son out of Hogwarts and away from danger. She adored his trust in her as his mother. She didn't want damage that open relationship they shared by pulling him away from the friends that he had found.

The letters in May stated the idiot boy wonder got himself, Hermione, and Weasley into a detention, following smuggling the dragon out. Their detention was in the Forbidden Forest with the oaf Hagrid. When Hermione had came back from the detention she was spooked. She was even ashen, as the blood had been drained from her face. She'd saw something and it wasn't until a few days later that she told Draco that You-Know-Who was in the forest, and had attacked Harry.

Narcissa read her son's last letter and felt her stomach drop. The war. Hermione fought in a war in approximately 5 or 6 years from now. What if the war was the Dark Lords return? And her sister, she is in Azkaban. She had Amelia give her updates weekly. How in the world did her sister get out? Amelia, she had to talk to Amelia.

* * *

Narcissa found herself walking toward a petrified receptionist.

"Are you going to announce me or are we going to play the same game as last time?" Narcissa said coldly to the secretary. The door opened and Amelia and Narcissa stared at each other. Narcissa didn't wait for an invitation as she walked through the door. Amelia murmured something about pushy women and the hate something within the passion of 10,000 suns. Once the door was closed and muffliato spell was cast Narcissa turned.

"Something is going on at Hogwarts," Narcissa bluntly stated and Amelia pulled her two chairs close so she could talk to Narcissa quietly, "The Philosophers Stone is on those grounds."

"What?" Amelia asked in a shocked whisper.

"That's not all," Narcissa sighed knowing this will sound insane, "The Dark Lord has been spotted on those grounds drinking the blood of Unicorns, and attacked Harry Potter." Narcissa let that sink in. Amelia was a wise witch, rational, and took all information in to consideration before dismissing a claim no matter how insane it was. She stood and paced her room and raked her fingers through her reddish blonde hair.

"This is a lot of accusation Narcissa. What is your proof?"

"A first year at Hogwarts and my son," Narcissa said strongly but she knew it wounded insane.

"Cissa, come on. I can't take this to the Aurors. There isn't enough proof. Two first years are not going to convince an entire department to fight for them. I'm sorry," Amelia said but she knew as soon as she said that it was the wrong thing to say. Narcissa coldly stood up and walked to the door. Her wrist was grabbed and she was spun around and slammed into an embrace. Narcissa didn't raise her hands to reciprocate but she knew her friend was simply trying to soothe her anger.

"I believe you Narcissa," Amelia said as she pulled away and looked into Narcissa's icy eyes, "But I can't go to Fudge with this. He is paranoid as it is that Dumbledore is trying to steal his job. I will investigate on my own if it means you stop looking at me with those eyes. Please, I hate it." Amelia looked away, but Narcissa took on of her fingers and tipped her chin back to see her. Amelia visibly relaxed her hold on Narcissa when her gaze softened. Narcissa knew she should not blame the woman but it was more than enough to investigate. The chime on the clock toned how late it was and the sun had gone away for hours now. Narcissa was lucky her friend worked such late hours. Narcissa kissed her friends cheek.

"Thank you. You are one of my dearest friends, and I have told no one about the revelations at Hogwarts. Thank you," Narcissa went to kiss her friends cheek again but found her lips caught by Amelia's. Narcissa for one tiny moment returned the kiss. It was a long time coming and she was a woman, a simple woman and she craved contact, touch just like every person. If she could choose, she would have chosen Amelia years ago, but… but… it never came to be. Narcissa pulled back slightly so as not to hurt her friend. She saw the mischievous smirk on her friends back as Amelia's arms untangled from her waist.

"Well," Amelia said straighten her shirt.

"Ah yes. Well indeed," Narcissa looked at Amelia and narrowed her eyes, "I assume you are satisfied with yourself?"

"Oh heavens no, but I have to say Narcissa you can still kiss,' Amelia smiled and then they both laughed. Everything was so simple with them, "You still need to tell me about the person that keeps you from my bed."

"And you need to resign office before I get into your bed, dear friend," Narcissa smiled as she turned to the door then pop.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Narcissa said as she knelt down next to the distressed elf.

"Dumbly was looking for you. There was another incident and the young master is hurt, and Little Lady Hermy told me to find you as soon as possible," Dobby lifted his hand but Amelia Halted Narcissa. She stuck her head out of the door and told the receptionist she was on her way to Hogwarts with Ms. Black. Amelia turned and took Dobby's hand just as Narcissa did and then pop.

* * *

They arrived in the infirmary and Narcissa sighed as she saw her son sitting up straight looking at Hermione. She combed the room and found Harry Potter unconscious with Madam Pomfrey administering aid to the boy. She walked to Hermione with the Head of the Auror Department flanking the other side of the bed. Hermione rose and threw her arms around Narcissa just as Narcissa sat on the bed to hug her son. The three hugged each other as if the world were all right with the universe.

Narcissa pulled from the embrace and looked over Draco. She was satisfied that all he needed was a calming draught, and a small amount of murtlap for the scrap on his forehead. She ran a diagnostic on both Hermione and Draco and let out a deep sigh breath she didn't know she held. She looked down at Draco and hugged him once more and then she held out her arm and Hermione joined in the embrace. Somehow in the year at Hogwarts they became an interesting little family.

"My little ones, can you answer some questions for Madam Bones?" Narcissa asked as Amelia sat on the other side of the bed watching the interaction with great interest. Hermione and Draco looked over to each other and then the Narcissa.

"Can we trust her?" Hermione asked and Narcissa smiled at the young witch. Then she cast a muffliato charm around them.

"Even though a lot of people see us as hated enemies, it is merely a façade. We are close friends and trusted advisors. I trust Amelia with my life," Narcissa explained. Then Draco and Hermione looked at one another. Narcissa walked away from the woman and the children as they relayed their story. Narcissa walked toward Madam Pomfrey.

"Is there something I can do since Draco is more than fine just some scrapes?" asked Narcissa.

"No, but thank You, Mr. Potter is simply sleeping. Something happened down there but he will come through. I keep finding this ash all over him though. It isn't ash thought but something spectral. It's strange.' The medi-witch said as she went about fixing Harry. She turned from Harry and watched the children with her friend. She watched as Hermione talked with her hands and Draco nodded as he supported her theories, and statements. Then Amelia nodded and then looked to Narcissa and nodded to the doors of the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary Amelia turned around and sighed running her fingers through her hair again. She paced once more just as she had in her office and Narcissa stood with her arms crossed watching and waiting.

"If what those two said was real then this school is no longer secure. They don't know what happened to Harry Potter, but that girl took me all the way back to the detention in the forbidden forest. Narcissa, I am willing to believe the You-Know-Who is back but this is insane. How could Dumbledore let this happen?" Amelia paced again thinking of Susan. Should she remove her and place her in Beauxbatons maybe? Narcissa placed a hand on her friends shoulder. They hugged each other then withdrew.

"Whatever Miss Granger has told you I have complete confidence in her theories, and statements. She isn't fanciful, or attention seeking. She is just afraid for her friends," Narcissa stopped and a small warm smile grew over her face, "She is very caring. One of the most caring people I know."

Amelia looked at her friend and knew there was something there but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Does your secret have anything to do with the Grangers?" Amelia asked carefully. Narcissa looked at her friend and her right eyebrow climbed into her hair line. Narcissa shook her head but didn't respond.

"You can talk to me Narcissa. What is your relationship with the Granger girl?" asked Ameila whispering.

"I will tell you someday but not now. The girl in there will change the world. Mark my words," Narcissa said softly placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I am not very used to seeing you so affectionate with anyone other than Draco," Amelia said as she bumped her friends shoulder.

"Well she doesn't make it very easy to stay at arm's length. Draco and I both had to get very used to Hermione Granger and the world of hugs. She is my son's best friend and I believe she would be loyal to him. That is a blessed gift. You and your Puffs should know that. It's hard being a Dark wizarding family, Slytherin, then having the names Malfoy and Black. We are feared, revered, and with that comes power that we actually like. But a true friend… It's hard to come by in our world."

Narcissa turned from her friend and opened the door and watched Hermione and Draco talk and smile and laugh. It brought a smile to her face that her son could experience such a true gift. Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She walked into the Infirmary and asked Madam Pomfrey if she could inform Headmaster Dumbledore she required his presence at once. Narcissa went to her little family and sat in a chair.

The summer came, and the children packed onto the train. Once at the station the Malfoys and Blacks met the Grangers and went for dinner in a local muggle restaurant. What the group didn't see was the man dressed in dark robes, straight silver blonde hair, and a cane watching them walk away. When he turned from the group he called a house elf and they vanished. Without a trace, and a plan sinisterly taking shape.


	14. Muggles vs Wizards

Hey Guys,

It looks like my weekends are going to be my major update days. I wanted to thank the reviewer **klee.v.** You have been awesome and I appreciate your candor on some of the ideas that might pop up. Because of your review my wife and I have been talking about a tentative sexuality timeline for Hermione. Who and whens. We were asking our self if Draco is her one to sleep with. Rest assured. We have a massive list and Draco is not the only one on there. Hehe

As always thank you for all your review, favorites, and watches. It keeps me motivated.

Now on to the story. Beginning Second year. Right before school

See ya,

Snow

* * *

When Narcissa accepted the invitation to the Grangers home in Crawley they were surprised at the way they traveled. Narcissa and Draco were told to wear clothes what are fitting of summer and… gulp… muggle. They were to be picked up at the train station and then driven to the Grangers where they would visit until their time to go to Diagon alley. Narcissa bit her lip as she read the letter allowed to Draco. Draco's pale skin became a tad paler, and he sighed.

"Mother what are summer clothes for muggles?" Draco asked nervous. Narcissa looked from her son to the letter and shook her head. She immediately wrote to Hermione and asked if she and her family would not mind going shopping before their meet up for Diagon alley.

That very afternoon an owl came back with a letter that had Hermione apologizing profusely. She asked if Dobby could pick her up and they could look at some catalogues together. Narcissa called the elf and he smiled a popped over to Grangers and brought back Dan, Jean and Hermione. The little witch walked over to Narcissa and hugged the older woman and then her best friend. The Granger parents walked over and shook their hands fondly.

"Well Draco, I never had a son before so this should be fun for us men to branch out and choose some clothes for some days out in the muggle world," Dan looked down at Draco fondly and Draco looked up and nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Yes sir, I would find that very nice," Draco led Dan into the library and they looked at a men's GQ magazine. Dan picked this particular magazine because the boy had an air about him that screamed adult trapped in a young man's body so when Hermione told him that if we asked, Dobby could actually tailor the clothes almost exactly from the magazines to fit the Draco and Narcissa. Dan and Draco actually spent the afternoon looking at the magazine and tearing out three outfits that looked comfortable, classy, and fit for summer. One of the outfits where nothing more than a pair a light brown khaki shorts, and a black golf shirt with a pair of brown Osprey's. The second where a pair of black linen trousers with a white loose button shirt with a pair of sandals. The third was a bit more formal and it was black slacks, and a black button shirt. Draco explained that if is essential to have attire for dinner dining if they went out to a restaurant. Dan smiled down at the boy and they both went to find the girls.

Hermione and Jean loved Narcissa's sense of fashion. She also picked out three outfits, and one was a royal blue sleeveless sundress, white belt, and a while wide brimmed hat. Her third was the same in a forest green dress with a gold belt, and a green wide brimmed hat with a gold belt about the hat. The third where a pair of white Capri pants, and a pink loose blouse, and another wide brim hat this time in baby blue. Hermione and Jean loved hats, and where drooling when they already ordering the hats and they would arrive at the Grangers by the time Narcissa and Draco were picked up in a few days. Narcissa already stood on a pedestal and Dobby was taking quick measurements and finding the fabrics her already had on hand, then consulting the images. He looked then snapped his little fingers and scissors and needle and thread began to construct.

"Dobby I knew you made your own clothes but I never knew you were so proficient at it. How did you become so good at this?" Narcissa asked genuinely amused at her just discovered in-home tailor.

"Mistress Cissa is so very generous to provide to cloth to make my clothes. I wish not to be free but you have made my life very good in ways to make Dobby as comfortable as possible. I also mend Ducky's pillowcase," Dobby trailed off a little sad.

"Dobby what has Lucius been doing to Ducky?" Narcissa asked from her pedestal. Dobby looked up and shook his head but he glassy eyes became watery.

"Dobby does not know. Ducky cannot talk about it with Dobby. Master made him swear to it. So Dobby has been mending his pillowcase, and putting some of that ointment on his cuts that Mistress let Dobby use when he gets into accidents. I wish he could have clothes too," Dobby sniffed and Hermione knelt down next to the Dobby and stilled his hands and lifted him up to Narcissa. Narcissa gave the little elf a quick hug, then put him back down. Dobby immediately smiled then went back to work as if her touch was soothing and magical. Narcissa saw Jean and Hermione look at her for answers

"Ducky is Dobby's brother. We have a total of two house elves on the grounds. At one time we had more but suffice it to say they were used during a dark time and did not make it back to our home. I offered Dobby his freedom about a horrible bout with Lucius and he wouldn't hear of it. Hermione do you know what can give an elf their freedom?

"If their master gives them clothes they can become free elves, but a lot of elves to not wish that because the magical bond between their masters to the elves are what keep the elves healthy and alive," Hermione looked away then looked in to Narcissa's ice blue eyes and swallowed as she saw them watching her, "I do believe this is a just form of servitude. They are not being paid, and in some instances, not Dobby's, but some they are abused, and treated just barely above an animal. If I could I would free them all."

"Yes, my dear, I believe you would," Narcissa looked fondly at the girl then to her mother, "Jean, you know Dobby here. Well I had to take him from my husband. He is…. Rough on the little guys. I met someone a long time ago with Hermione's exact views. And she said she likes help but she doesn't like slaves. It really made me think. She was a very wise woman," Narcissa said as she was remembering the past.

"What happened to her?" asked Hermione enthralled with Narcissa's explanation. She didn't seem to speak much of her past and when she did it was always thought provoking, and important to her. When Narcissa smiled Hermione could not help but smile in return.

'She was a professor I once knew at Hogwarts. Oh dear Dobby this is wonderful. Is this appropriate attire for the muggle world Jean?"

"Oh my Narcissa you look grand, and he was finished so fast too. This is perfect for Friday," Jean smiled.

"Hey ladies, can Draco show you what he picked out?" Dan said as he came into the salon. Hermione already took the pictures Draco handed to Hermione. She smiled and handed them to Dobby and the little elf also smiled.

"Mister Dan, can I have your book when you are done. I like some of these styles," asked the little elf. Dan laughed and clasped the elf and handed him three more books. The elf's eyes went wide as he put them down reverently then took Draco's picture on of the light brown khaki shorts and the black golf shirt.

Draco stood on the pedestal as Narcissa felt to fetch cold drinks. She smiled as she put ice cold lemonades on the tray with a full pitcher and walked to the salon.

"Well, what have I got here. A salon full of Muggles, fitting my own pureblooded son in Muggle clothes. Draco, son, is this what you want your life to be full of? Full of a bunch of mudbloods?" Narcissa drew her wand and levitated the tray. She flicked it and all three Grangers grew pale at the sound as Lucius hit the floor screaming. Narcissa pulled the tray into the salon and placed it on the table. She looked at all of the people in the room and hated the way they judged her. Then she turned around to her husband. She walked to the man on the floor and knelt in her new blue sundress. She clasped his chin and then made eyes look deeply into his. He looked away.

"I am sorry Mister and Misses Granger. I apologize Hermione Granger," Lucius let his gaze fall. Narcissa waved her wand on her husband's knee and he instantly sighed in relief. She helped her husband to his feet and then patted him on the back as he left. She turned back to the family and looked to her son. The boy came to her and hugged his mother. Then Draco looked to Grangers.

"He is hateful, spiteful, and power-hungry. He blew his top when he found out that a muggle-born witch was my best friend. He is what we call blood supremacist. If you are not a pureblood, you are lower than animals, you are lower than dirt," Draco looked to Hermione and took her hand, "I am sorry he called you such a foul thing, and I am also sorry you had to see my mother stick up for you in such a brutal manner. We have been dealing with this kind of hate for a very long time. Please forgive us."

Hermione looked to her parents and saw Jean and Dan shrug, and then Narcissa swallow anxiously waiting for an answer. She looked as Draco and placed her arms around him. Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Draco lifted his arms to hug her back and then Hermione held her arms open just as Narcissa had done that night in the infirmary. The three magical people hugged in affirmation of a positive future then Narcissa held out an arm for the Grangers. Yes Narcissa found family in more ways than one.

"Draco, son, that was well said and we could never hold you accountable for your father's actions. You are always welcome in our home. You too Narcissa," Dan shuffled Draco's immaculate hair messing it up to the boy's objections.

The Grangers left for the evening and Dobby got started on the outfits promising they will be done tomorrow. Narcissa found herself in her room writing to her lover in her pages about the day. She kissed her mirror and went to bed after she stowed her things. One of these days Lucius with push too far.

Narcissa and Draco apparated to the train station in their muggle clothes and for once they were ignored. They shrank and stored their robes away so they could wear them in Diagon Alley later. The Grangers found them and waved. Draco saw Hermione before anyone and grabbed his mother's hand and towed her to the family. They were led to a very strange contraption. It looked like a metal animal. Dan watched the wizarding family run their hands over the frame, and then look inside. Hermione opened a door and got in. Draco and Narcissa shrugged and got in and then Hermione thought.

"Ms. Black why do you take the window over here. Ill ride in the middle so you and Draco can both look out of the window?"

Both magicals shrugged and Draco walked around and when he got settled Hermione buckled him in telling him everything she was doing so he can replicate the process later. Hermione did the same to Narcissa. Narcissa was taken back so many years ago when this future woman would scrub her clean, strip her bear, and then tell her everything she was doing, almost clinical. It sent shivers down her spine. Hermione looked at Ms. Black as the belt clicked and the woman nervously smiled.

"This is our first time in a car. I'm a bit nervous," Narcissa lied. Hermione smiled at her patted her hand and then buckled herself in as well. When the car took off Narcissa gasped as did Draco. She smiled and shook her head. She took both of their hands as smiled as the clutched it tightly and then watched the world go by. They stopped near the Leaky Cauldron. Draco and Narcissa smiled apologetically and threw on their robes over their Muggle clothes. Dan and Jean watched and Hermione shrugged. Narcissa let them into Diagon Alley.

"Narcissa, since we made you don muggle clothes in London should we try robes in the magical world?" Jean asked and Dan nodded agreeing. Draco smiled and took hold of Dan's arm.

"I never had a father to take me robe shopping before, maybe we can pick out a set for you. What do you think?" Draco said as he already began trotting the man away. Narcissa smiled and turned to Jean.

"Thank you for letting Draco become attached to Dan. Lucius and I have agreements, but now I feel that I have faulted my son. He never really had a father to grow up with," Narcissa said as Jean took her arm in hers as Hermione walked behind the women as Narcissa took Jean to the same robes shop.

"I don't understand Narcissa. Don't you and Mr. Malfoy live in the same home? How could he not be involved?" Jean asked.

"Well long ago something happened to me. It changed my life. After a heated discussion, Lucius's only role was to give me child. Nothing more, nothing less. The child would be mine in everything but name. It would carry the Malfoy name and be a legitimate Malfoy heir," Narcissa tried to gloss over the incident.

"Oh I see. It's very much like the English royal family used to do. Marriage to carry on a blood line. Strange. But then again it is the wizarding world. I have noticed a lot of your customs seem decades if not centuries behind our present day. Its ok and I'm sorry for prying," Jean said as they entered the robes shop. Hermione and Draco were looking for their sizes to be altered for Madam Malkin. Then Draco went to the racks and pulled of three for Dan. Narcissa did the same for jean and it was all another family outing. When the Grangers were dressed robes no one could tell the difference between magical families or muggle families. Draco and Hermione went to the book shop ahead of time and found Harry and Ron.

"No joke Hermione. This little house elf said not to go to Hogwarts this year. I would be in great danger. Uncle Vernon put bars on my window, then the little guy tried to magically restrain me. Thanks to Ron here and a few days without letters, he and his brothers came in a flying car and recued me. It has been absolutely horrid."

As Harry and Ron told then of their summer Hermione got her books and waited in a huge line trying to get a peek at the author signing. Ron, Harry, and Draco rolled their eyes. Their girl, whom they thought would be immune to the moron signing books, was completely gaggled. Everyone waiting in horrible long lines unaware of the conversation between parents at a nearby tea shop. The parents gave Hermione and Draco more than enough money for their supplies and begged out of the mad house of a book store.

"Dan, Jean, there is something I would like to talk to you about. I was wondering if you would consider me as a magical liaison, and guardian for Hermione here in the magical world until we can notify you," Narcissa asked in her best businesslike manner. Then noted the look between the two parents.

"What I am proposing is protection under the house of Black, and to make immediate decisions on behalf you both. It is just protection for Hermione so that I can intervene on magical issues sooner and you can have someone you can contact when you need to. This essentially means you are untouchable, and to hurt you would mean to hurt the House of Black. It is more formal than anything but if there are grievances, for example the episode with my husband the other day, I could call for retribution. Harming Hermione would cause a fine, and a heavy one at that," Narcissa looked down at her hands and then to the Grangers, "I want to protect her as much as I can, just as I am sure you would protect Draco in the Muggle world." Once she said this last part the Grangers relaxed and then Dan took Jean's hand.

"We would be honored for the help Lady Black," Dan noticed the swirl of wind and a tug from his chest to Narcissa. She smiled.

"You just entered into a magically binding contract. Is that what you wish?" Narcissa smiled when both parents nodded. She nodded and sighed enjoying the day and these wonderful parents. When their children came back it was Hermione with a dreamy look on her face and Draco looking rather curt.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa.

"Hermione is one of _them_ ," Draco growled. Narcissa looked at Hermione and the girl sighed.

"Son, we need you to elaborate," Dan said as he watched his daughter.

"One of those Lockhart chasing girls," he grumbled as he sat next to his mother looking at his drink.

Everyone laughed as Draco felt the blush rise up his neck, into his cheeks and stayed at the tips of his ears. No one saw the black leather bound book in a bag. No one saw the invisible house elf place it into the recently bought items of the teenagers.


	15. Luna

Mother,

I am sorry that I have not written you sooner but the being of this year has been rather exciting to say the least. When Hermione and I left you, Dan and Jean we were lost on where Harry and Ron had gone to. We scoured the train but settled on sitting in a compartment with a very odd child. She was otherworldly in a way. If she wasn't so strange I would have thought she was an angel with that pale blonde hair sitting in that compartment all by herself. But she was no match for our Hermione's overwhelming willingness to give anyone a chance, and before I knew she was fast friends with the strange girl who wore mismatch shoes, odd sweaters, and kept her wand behind her ear. Her eyes though mother. They were the eeriest color of silvery grey I have ever seen. Vast like the way sun reflects on water and makes it shine silver. They seemed everywhere and nowhere at the same time as she looked at me and Hermione. Hermione seemed to instantly love the girl in her weirdness, but she said something odd to me Wrackpurts buzzing about my head and ears. I thought she was daft. Silly girl was clearly insane and then she said something uncanny once more. She said a gift cannot always be seen as such then began to chat with Hermione once more. Mother, the girl creeps me out, but if Hermione wants to bring her into our circle of friends it was a much better introduction that of Ron Weasley, who by the way has been far better this year.

The idiot boy wonder and his carrot top friend missed the train and then presumed to fly that infernal car that Weasley Senior has been working on. I only cringe not because of the crash into the Whomping Willow, but the sheer stupidity of the pair. A flying car in the middle of London. By Slytherins holy snake they did not breed intelligence into those two idiots. Ron gets a Howler the next day, which I found quite hilarious and also I beg of you to never send me one, it was more than embarrassing for the red head and never wish that upon myself.

On to a rather horrible addition to the staff. Lockhart. Pardon my language Mother, but the wanker gives a quiz about himself and then sets Cornish pixies on the lot of us. He went on and on about his smile and banshees. Oh, and not to mention Hermione sighed, and went gooey at the man. It was pitiful. But when he unleashed pixie hell on us Ron and Harry tried to fend them off with books, I tried to keep from being dive bombed, it was quick thinking Hermione that cast the Freezing charm and immobilized all the flying devils in the air. All four of us began rounding them up before the spell wore off. I noticed, as well as Ron, and Harry, that the blonde blighter ran. Our teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts ran and had children pick up his Mess.

I am growing tired recently as well. My dreams are plagued with images that I forget just as I wake in the morning. It is frustrating and I feel I haven't slept a full night since we arrived at the castle. I hope it just adjusting to the new environment other than my own bed again, but this is certainly taxing. I believe Harry is having the same issue and he is just so out of touch that he is beginning to hear voices. I think that the Willow hit him harder than we thought, or he could have been hit during quidditch practice. Merlin knows he is an accident magnet.

I hope all is well at home. I miss you terribly,

Your Son,

Draco

* * *

Draco My son,

I hope you contact Madam Pomfrey if you begin to feel ill. Everything has been easy going here at the Manor. You father has avoided me since his last bout with my wand with the Grangers in our home. Though I believe that is a conversation for a personal visit, don't you. Also I have written legal authority over Hermione in the wizarding world, and she now essentially our charge. I will be taking you and Hermione to Hogsmede for her Birthday next Friday. I already owled Severus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore so that the Granger parents, as well as you and I can celebrate her birthday. They were so kind to take us to that muggle Italian restaurant, back in June for your birthday. I am glad you mentioned doing the same for Hermione in the Magical world.

I am to meet the Grangers soon, my son. We are going over the gifts to get Hermione. Please be mindful of your health, and please find sleep. I will see you soon.

Always,

Your Mother

* * *

Narcissa stopped the movement of her quill magically as she sat in her chair. She had used the letter writing to distract herself. She glanced in the mirror and turned away immediately after. She had a cut lip, a black eye, and her eye red was with busted capillaries. Her shoulder was propped in a sling with her left arm covering her waist. She tried to move, but gasped and winced. She stayed in her chair for a moment longer waiting for the potion her told Dobby to find. The invasion of her home had happened just a few hours before hand.

The werewolf had hunted her down. Sniffed and tracked her to the garden. She needed movement. She need space to fight. When the brute had lunged she ran then slid under cutting him along the left arm and chest. She cast the cutting curse Severus had taught her but only managed to nick him. He had managed to get close and backhanded her into the wall. He was extremely lucid for one so animalistic in nature. He raked his sharpened nails down her ribs and she bit her lip as she felt her flesh separate and then blood drip to the floor. She had a silver dagger on her hip and stabbed the animal in the arm. Not enough to kill but maybe enough to get him to back off. With a yelp he fled. Thank Merlin she began carrying the small blade she used for potions when Lucius had started to get bolder in his activities. Dobby got to her just as she fell to the ground. He did just as she asked. "Go get Madam Bones. Let no one see you."

Now here she was in her own house knowing exactly who sent him. Amelia questioned her and all she could say it was Lucius. But there was no proof against Lucius, impetuous he could be, he wouldn't be sloppy enough to leave a trail back to him. She contacted Scrollblade at Gringotts and inquired about the strongest goblin wards she could afford. The rapid reply stated as soon as she was on her feet she to meet him as a friend of the nation. She sighed as Dobby finally arrived with the potion she developed all those years ago. She downed it in a single swallow and finally gingerly stood. She watched as the cut on her lip faded and her black eyes receded. The busted capillaries in her eye went from blood red to pink, and faded even more. She tried to move her shoulder and gasped. Not yet. She nodded her than you to the little elf and he bowed but never left her as he tucked his mistress into bed.

Finally Lucius had lowered himself to assassination attempts, and a damn werewolf at that. Fenrir Greyback, the beast. She would get her revenge… eventually. As for her husband, he would pay. Her thoughts were muddled as she felt herself drift into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Wounds and Requests

Narcissa woke to the sensation she swore she would never feel again as long as she lived. Well, in essence her pain was given to her by an asshole werewolf, and not her husband, but her husband ordered this … hit. She sat up and grunted as her ribs and abdominal flesh pulled. Lucius never beat her this badly, and was unsure of how much the potions would help the tearing of the wounds caused by werewolf claws. She went through her mind about the magical properties of werewolf claws, if there were any and she felt her head ache and her vision swim. She went to stand slowly and kept her hand on the bed. She had her feet under her… good. She took one step, one tiny step toward the bathroom, teetered then SLAM!

Narcissa woke once more to the throbbing of both new and old aches and pains. This time there was a worried little house elf, and a concerned Head of Magical Law Enforcement hovering over her. She blinked, and when she tried to move, Amelia softly pushed her back down to the floor where she found her.

"I am not done running a diagnostic," she explained softly, Narcissa looked at the house elf who cringed, "He came to me and told me you fell. He is a smart elf, Narcissa. He didn't want to move you because he didn't know what injuries you caused yourself," Amelia said as she looked over the magical heath data that hovered over Narcissa. Narcissa looked through the image, and read the information and sighed. She just gave herself a concussion, pulled at lacerations on her abdomen, and broke her wrist when she hit the floor. She felt the air in her lungs and the pain it took to fill them. She let a tear fall from her icy blue eyes as she felt so helpless. She vowed she would never, ever feel this way again. She hated herself even more since she was to meet her son and his friend in Hogsmeade in 1 weeks' time. She didn't even know if she could heal herself in that time frame. The potion worked wonders but this would be a true test.

Amelia cast a feather light spell on Narcissa and took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Narcissa blushed as Amelia helped her with her bottoms, and placed her on the loo. She couldn't bend over due to the pain, and when Amelia came back and helped the beat up woman with her panties she conjured a pair of sleep pants, and a clean shirt. Amelia propped the woman up against the sink and she knelt before her. Dobby popped back to Amelia with bandages, potions, and antiseptic.

Narcissa swallowed as Amelia's cold fingers went to her bandaged side and she almost feinted when the Auror pulled the bandages off of the woman.

"Damn. Narcissa, you should go to St. Mungos," Amelia said as she cleaned the wound with murtlap and water. Narcissa shook her head as she bit back tears at the pain in her side.

"Milly, please hand me that potion, the gold one," Narcissa whispered between gasps. Amelia handed her the small bottle, and Narcissa threw the draught back and in a matter of seconds Narcissa felt calmer, but the pain remained. She let the tears fall as Amelia watched the flesh before her slowly reseal before her very eyes. Narcissa waited a few more moments with her eyes closed. When her eyes shot open it wasn't due to pain. It was an entirely different sensation all together. When she opened her eyes and looked down to Amelia she left another round a fears fall. Kindness. It was something she had not physically felt in almost 14 years. Since… Since… Narcissa cupped Amelia's cheek as the woman kissed her ribs ever so softly and then slowly wrapped her arms around the stiff woman with her strawberry blonde head of hair resting on her stomach well away from the wounds. Narcissa shook her hands out. They were trembling. When she finally got her hands under control she let them fall onto Amelia's shoulders. It was her only way of holding the woman.

"I almost lost you Cissa," Amelia muttered against Narcissa's abdomen. Narcissa nodded. It was true. She could have very well died last night but she didn't. She would not. Narcissa couldn't stand any longer and pulled Amelia up to her. Narcissa slowly slid her arms over Amelia's neck and with her light blue eyes asked a question she would never ask another person. Please help me, her eyes said and Amelia knew without words that Narcissa needed her to take her to the bed. She settled Narcissa against her frame. She wasn't a strong woman by any means. She was smart. That's what made her a great Auror. With the feather weight Narcissa felt as light as a newborn babe. When she deposited the woman on her bed and pulled the covers to her hips, she walked around the bed. She was happy Dobby took her cloak, and traveling robes. Now Amelia Bones lay on a soft bed, pillowed by navy blue bedding and watched the one woman she knew she could never love, but could find herself loving if given the chance. Narcissa breathed shallowly but steadily. Narcissa reached out a hand and Amelia grasped it tenderly mindful of her aches and pains.

"Milly, I need a favor," Narcissa whispered staring at her ceiling clenching Amelia's hand. Amelia nodded motioning for the blonde haired witch to continue. Narcissa took a deep breath.

"When I recover, will you please train me to fight?" Narcissa breathed the request into the air above the bed. Narcissa clenched her eyes closed afraid to see the look on Amelia's features. She felt the woman shift and then sit up in the bed.

"You seem to be able to take care of yourself, dear. Why would you want to have Auror combat training?" Amelia asked as she rubbed circles in Narcissa's palm. Narcissa turned her head and saw Amelia's face. There was no disgust, not judgment, just confusion, and curiosity.

"Evidently I cannot protect myself enough," Narcissa sniped at the woman in her bed soothing her wounds. Amelia snorted, it was a rather undignified sound, but Narcissa found she needed to tell the woman what she knew.

"Milly, there is a war brewing. Surely you have felt that, noticed dark wizards, and witches moving, plotting?" Narcissa asked then Amelia nodded with a frown on her face, "My attack is just the beginning, soon it will be my son, his friends, my friends, and soon, mark my words there will be a full scale war that could rock the foundation of wizarding society, and I want to be able to protect the people I love."

Narcissa breathed and closed her eyes as she felt that was the closest to the truth she had ever come to telling a person in her present. She opened her eyes and felt lips. Soft lips, softly place a gentle kiss up on her mouth. She opened her eyes and regarded Amelia. Yes, there was lust, a wanton little animal hidden just below the surface of Amelia's gaze, but she felt loved in that moment.

"You are the strongest woman I know, Narcissa. I believe you when you say that things will get bad, and very soon. I want to know is does this have anything to do with that Granger girl?" Amelia was no fool, and certainly not an idiot. Narcissa squared her look at Amelia's gaze.

"For my son, for Hermione, for everyone I know and care about that could be affected, Milly," Narcissa thought for a moments, "Even you." Narcissa watched as Amelia claimed Narcissa's lips in another soft kiss and then nodded.

"I noticed you dint answer my question love but I will train you, and I will not be easy on you. Expect it to be long, hard, and rigorous," Amelia smiled down at the innuendo. Narcissa smiled as far as she could.

"You do realize I am letting you take advantage of me in this state because I need you, your help, and I can't really move, right?" Narcissa smiled as Amelia laughed.

"Of course, but it was the only way I could think of to have you in bed, and claim your lips for myself," The auror laughed. Narcissa laughed as much as she could. Amelia saw the sleepiness take hold over her friend and once asleep she went to the desk to write her friends a note.

Narcissa,

However much I would love to take your lips again I find I am lost and unable to try in your state of distress. I will be back this evening, and will check on you over the next few days. I need to prepare a place to train you and then we will begin when you are able. Please make Dobby help you.

Always,

Milly


	17. To Touch, To Love, To Truth

Hey guys,

Sorry about posting and not saying hello. I have got bogged down by a lot of personal, and professions stuff. I hope you are enjoying the way the the chapters are going and the personal developments between characters.

I will try to get one more chapter out to you very very soon, but if I don't, please believe me when I say work got crazy this upcoming week. In advance forgive me.

Thank each and everyone of you for story favorites, and follow. It does my heart good so wee you all like the story. I hope you have a wonderful time reading.

Until Next time,

Snow

* * *

Amelia came back to the manor that evening and was delighted to see that Narcissa was sitting in the parlor trying to eat but gave up. Narcissa rubbed her jaw lightly. That hit to her face, it knocked her back and kept her reeling, she could feel every inch of the pain as she tried to chew. Another really horrible thing was she didn't know if she hurt her jaw when she fell, or when the werewolf hit her, maybe both. Narcissa knew the Auror was on the grounds, and she smiled as Dobby motioned behind her. And she placed her cup down and asked for the house elf to please come back with a cup of broth so she could consume something. Once Dobby popped away and then back Narcissa sipped her tea once more. The elf nodded and then she picked up her wand.

The Auror fell to the floor her legs all jiggly and unyielding. Narcissa turned ever so slightly with the help of Dobby pushing her chair leg. She watched as the Auror floundered trying to get her footing then dismissed the spell. Narcissa cast a small stinging hex and stung Amelia in the ass as she stood and then a small peel of laughter rang out in the parlor.

"The first was for taking advantage of me while wounded, the hex was because I couldn't fight back while you kissed me," Narcissa paused as Amelia placed her hands on the arm of her chair as she rubbed her ass from the sting then she took Amelia's lips with her own. She surprised herself with the intensity, the depth of the kiss as she closed her eyes and let every bit of this warm moment wrap around her. When Narcissa ended the kissed with small nips she looked in to Amelia's blue eyes and smiled.

"That, dear Milly, was for everything else in between. Thank you," Narcissa smiled as Amelia reached up and kissed Narcissa's palm and sat down.

"It is nice to see you are gaining your strength. I came to check on you, " Amelia said as she watched Narcissa and noticed color in her cheeks, movement in her functions, and then Narcissa waved slightly as if to move the conversation along and if that was apparent, "Also I found a place to train but I need permission to enter. I need permission from you," Milly paused as Narcissa's eyebrow lurched up, "I need permission to be allowed into Black Hall. There we can make that place into a training headquarters in your dungeons." Amelia took a sip of her tea and waited as Narcissa thought.

"Alright but there is one stipulation," Narcissa said as she gazed over her tea cup and Amelia motioned for her to name her price, "ANY thing you see, hear, or find in that house will remain in that house. Especially dark objects."

"Alright that a deal. It's not my business until you use them," Amelia took a sip of her tea and smiled, "We can start right after the Granger girls' birthday." She stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face and inquired as to what the issue was.

"Amelia, her name is Hermione, not just Granger. Why must you continue to call her the Granger girl or just Granger? She has a name," Narcissa stated irritated. Amelia's brow furrowed as she slouched back in her chair and then sat straight up. She adopted the same posture as Narcissa, and the same tone.

"My dear Narcissa, I call her thus because she is keeping me from what I want. I am not a fool dear. You love the girl, but that isn't your type, to love someone I mean. You know a lot more than what's going on, and you know A LOT more about Hermione Granger than what you have told me. So until you have told me all of the sordid details…"

"IT WAS NOT SORDID!" Narcissa snapped at the Auror in a roar then bent over at the movement. Amelia taken back by the outburst of the calm ice queen, placed a hand on her friends. Amelia sat there smugly as if she won a small victory. She knew there was something, all she had to do was hit the right nerve. Implicating Narcissa in an underage relationship, scandalous was not the worst word to some to mind. Then Amelia watched her. Saw how her shoulders sagged, and her eyes grew distant.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Milly," Whispered Narcissa. Amelia snorted again.

"She is 13 fucking years old!" Amelia shouted and then rose to her feet pacing. Her best friend, and potential lover was a child molester! Narcissa watched the woman and waited for her to run out of steam, but she did not.

"It was not sordid, or scandalous, never not when I met her for the first time. She was 23 years old and a potions professor at Hogwarts," Narcissa sighed as her friends head snapped toward her and blue on blue caught. Amelia sat down in the chair and Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, committed.

"It was the autumn Lucius beat me. It was so continuous, so severe that I was casting glamors to keep the marks from showing," Narcissa seemed to fold in onto herself as her shoulders hunched, "I was brewing a potion to calm me down and heal me at the same time," she lifted the strange golden potion that sat on the table and then put it down looking at the table cloth.

"I blew myself 25 years into the future, Milly," Narcissa whispered as if someone were watching. She grabbed her wand cast a muffliato then continued. Amelia didn't fail to notice the strain this took on her friend, and the precautions she took to never be over heard.

"I blew myself in to her potions lab. She ripped me a new one then took care of me. She healed me Milly. She took every bit of pain that Lucius had given me from beatings to…" Narcissa paused and then felt Amelia clenched her hand, "To rapes, and made it fade. Something like that can never disappear, but for a few days she made my entire world bright, clear, new, and wonderful. Milly, I fell in love with the future, in the past." Narcissa stopped and watched Amelia digest all of these facts, and shook her head after a few moments and tried to pull her hand from Amelia's, but the Auror would not let go.

"Are you saying you fell in love at that age of 22 with a Hermione who would be 23?" Amelia whispered. Narcissa nodded, "Are you saying you still love this girl?" Narcissa then pulled her hand from Amelia as she took a deep breath, deeper than she had in 24 hours, and nodded but spoke quickly.

"I made a promise in the past, Milly. A promise that ties me to Hermione for a lifetime. I can take to bed anyone I want but I would love the woman I fell in love with that has yet to come into being." Amelia looked at Narcissa and stood. She began pacing and mumbling under her breath. Then turned to Narcissa.

"Have you made any advances towards the girl?" questioned Amelia quickly.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm in love! Not a fucking monster Amelia!" Shouted Narcissa appalled. Amelia nodded and kept pacing. Finally Amelia sat back down.

"Alright, clearly this is very complicated, and I am assuming the girl doesn't know or there would be major repercussions," Amelia turned toward Narcissa saw her nod then continued, "She is 13 Cissa, and I am willing to wager in a few years she will be your hearts only desire," She turned toward the blonde and saw her nod slightly then continued again, "Then I want to be there for you every moment I can." This declaration threw Narcissa off, and Amelia smiled.

"I'm a fool love. I am in love with a woman magically and emotionally tied to a person that can't be theirs until they are at least of age," Milly smiled when Narcissa blushed and then she took the woman's hand, "But I love being foolishly in love rather than foolishly cowardly. I'll be yours Cissa. Until the time we find others." Amelia knew she was on borrowed time, but gods, what a time she and Narcissa could have.

Narcissa looked to her best friend, and sighed.

"Milly," She began and then reached up a hand to her cheek and then took her thumb and caressed her lips then looked away, "I can't use you, Love. I can't, never." Narcissa let a tear fall. She craved to be loved, to be touched, to be one with another even if it were for one night. But Damnit! Never Amelia!

"Use me," came a whisper from her right. When Narcissa turned around she was captured by eyes that only saw her. Eyes, that glistened with promise of passion, and love. Narcissa turned once more.

She was grabbed, turned about, then attacked by lips, lips that fed from her and in turn fed her strength. Lips that gave her life, yet took from her the fidelity she tried so many years to maintain, she placed hands on Amelia's chest and looked up into eyes concerned she went to war with her feelings. They both knew what this would be and it was an affair. A short lived possibly 5 year affair. No promises just time.

Narcissa let herself for one more moment to be attacked. She slid in to the moment and then finally let herself feel. She felt her body arch into Amelia, and then she felt the woman smile against her lips. They broke apart and stared at one another. Amelia moved to sit across from her and sipped on tea watching her.

"This means nothing more than an affair Milly."

"This means I have approximately 5 years to love you Narcissa. We also don't know what the future holds, Cissa."

Both women stared at one another and then chatted shallowly about things happening. Their solitude was broken by a smash, a bang, and a screech all at the same time. Both women turned to look in the door way. Lucius looked pale, with eyes wide in disbelief, and then shock. He gained composure when he noticed the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was sitting in his parlor. He stepped back and then went to his wing of the estate. Narcissa held a finger up and then called Dobby. The little elf told his mistress that the master was no longer on the grounds and Narcissa looked to Amelia.

"If I have ever seen a more guilty man for attempting to have his wife killed I have never witnessed it," Amelia said as she sipped from her tea cup. Narcissa nodded and took more broth. Both woman stood when Narcissa was getting tired and went to her room. Amelia sat on the edge of her bed and looked down into Narcissa's eyes. She leaned forward and seized lips that she had loved for many years. She sucked and pressed, and it was when she was denied access of a probing tongue that she pulled back. Blue eyes found blue. One was warm one was cold.

"You know the arrangement if you wish to proceed," Narcissa whispered. Amelia leaned forward and took the mouth she had dreamt about since 6th year at Hogwarts. Tongues battled, and slid over the other, and when the Auror pulled away she knew her eyes were dreamy when Narcissa's were only sad. In the deep recesses of her mind and soul it hurt her, but now, in the moment. It took everything she was to go back for more.


	18. Slapped

Hey Everyone,

It has been a very long week. Nothing much to say except I hope you like the chapter. Ill get you another soon as soon as I can. Thanks for your favorites, and follows, and reviews are always a gift.

Thanks,  
Snow

* * *

The days were sunny, but every once in a while the clouds would cover the sun threatening rain. Then as if by magic the clouds would dissipate and shine on a beautiful day. Narcissa felt sunlight teeter too and fro, light and dark, and she could not help but be caught in her recent decisions in her own life. At times she could see herself from the outside, see the cold woman she had become. How could she not? She was using a woman's affections to fill a void she had in her heart. Last night Amelia took her to bed. She made love the Narcissa. She made the woman orgasm, and grunt and moan into the room and space around them, but it wasn't until Amelia screamed her name, clenched her blond hair in fists as Narcissa for lack of a better word, no matter how undignified, fucked Amelia, did Narcissa feel even remotely settled. Narcissa held the woman in her bed until sleep claimed Amelia, and once her shallow breathing indicated slumber Narcissa turned away, and felt a rush of tears stream down her face. She could not pin point the reason why tears came. The experience was beautiful, even fulfilling. She woke up this morning spooned from behind by a woman she didn't love. Oh yes she wanted her, but without love, how long will that want, that passion and desire last? All she could see was she was about to hurt the one woman she could have loved if she didn't love Hermione.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the headmaster's office waiting for her son and her ward. She never really got a chance to be up here, she was never really a problematic child, but she was surprised by the artifacts on the walls, book cases, and shelves, not to mention his desk. She saw the sword of Gryffindor on the wall and marveled at the craftsmen's ship. Then her concentration was broken by Headmaster Dumbledore coming in to his office. He shook her hand and she felt it ever so subtly.

"Sir, just ask your questions. At this moment I wish not to be prodded by nosey old men who are invading my thoughts," Narcissa spat as she sat in the offered chair. The grey old man just sat, pressed his fingers together and smiled over his half-moon glasses. She knew he knew nothing, and she shook her head again as he tried to read her thoughts.

"Ms. Black, I would like to mention your son is doing well in classes, and so is Miss Granger. They have formed a great bond over first year and it would be a shame to see that bond be broken," the old man toned.

"What do you mean Headmaster Dumbledore? There are inseparable, almost thick as thieves and Hermione is a part of our family just as Draco is a part of hers," Narcissa began to dislike this man. He was too nosey, but when it came to both children she went in to uber mother wolf mode. She would claw, bite, and snarl, to make sure those two were taken care of.

"You know your son better than I. I have noticed some differences in him as of late," the headmaster stated but Narcissa didn't trust the man. She needed to see her son and asked when the children will arrive and when they need to be returned by. The headmaster complied and in just a few short moments the children where shown in to the room. Draco barreled toward his mother and crushed him in a hug. She laughed and bear hugged her son back adoring the feel of her son loving her. It was a primal mother thing. Mother, birth, love from offspring. She was wondering if her son was growing up too fast before she felt that slam from her own child. Her arms where wrapped around Draco's shoulders and she noticed Hermione. The bushy haired girl looked worn, tired, stressed out, concerned, and out of place. Draco opened his arms to include her and it startled Narcissa to see the young girl hesitate. Hermione looked at Draco. She looked at him as if she didn't know the boy, but their eyes met, and Hermione threw herself at Narcissa. She hugged the girl just as she had her son. She would have to ask the girl about her happenings, after they arrived in Hogsmeade for girl talk.

She took both children by the hand and walked from the Headmasters office, past a leery McGonagall, and through the castle to the great castle doors. Once out of the castle they made their way to Hogsmeade.

"Where would you two would like to spend your afternoon, little loves?" asked Narcissa with a smile on her face. Hermione mentioned a small book store and stationary shop, while Draco mentioned the sweets shop and the Three Broom sticks. Hermione never wanted sweets and Narcissa was never for them but for some reason Draco wished to consume something sweet yet sour. Hermione told him of an American candy called Spree. He went in search of it leaving his mother and the bushy brunette alone.

Narcissa looked down at the young girl and motioned her to the closest stationary shop. She asked if Narcissa liked this paper and that color ink, so on and so forth. Narcissa grew tired of the way the girl ghosted over her attempts at conversation. She knelt down in the shop off to the side, away from ears, and asked her problem.

"My little witch, you have deep things on your mind. What are they?" Narcissa watched her brown eyes with smatterings of yellow stare back at her. She held a breath. Those are the same eyes that saved my life, she thought. Then pulled away to see the girl and not the woman. She saw the eyes scan this way and that in the store and asked if they can go on a private walk. Narcissa stood and nodded. Hermione went to pay for her purchases, but Narcissa would have none of that mentioning it's her birthday. Dan and Jean would have done the same for Draco. Hermione smiled and reached for her hand. Hermione and Narcissa walked hand in hand to the outskirts of the village before Hermione let go and paced before the pureblood woman.

"Draco," Hermione began but could not finish then she was startled. Narcissa flinched from the girl. She didn't know what happened but she put her body in front of the girl's path, and crouched down grasping her arms. Hermione flinched, and Narcissa released the girl knowing she grabbed her too hard.

"Hermione, you know by now I am your magical guardian, as well as your friend, please…" Narcissa paused getting Hermione to look at her. She gulped wondering what was wrong with her son.

"He called me a Mudblood, Narcissa," Hermione threw her arms around Narcissa and cried into her shoulder, "I never knew how much it hurt until he did it. He began hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, and the three for some strange reason where glued to one another. I was left alone."

Narcissa rubbed circles into Hermione's back. No one should hurt this much, especially not her little witch. Narcissa spent a few more moments consoling the distraught girl before she clasped her hand and made her look at her again.

"I will talk to Draco, little one. Do not worry ill set him straight. You and your family have been nothing but wonderful to him. This cannot go unpunished," Narcissa stood and took Hermione's hand and walked back to the village, but Hermione pulled her hand from her grasp.

"No! Don't do that! If I am his friend, I have to find my way with him," Hermione stood there barely 5 feet tall but bulletproof. She looked back at the girl, then nodded. She needed to fight her own battles, but she will not do so alone.

"You will write me at least once a week Miss Granger, if not more. I will accept any letter no matter how frivolous. That is the deal you and I will garner if you wish for me not to rip into my own son for is filthy use of such a foul word. Deal?" Narcissa garnered a little of that cold mask and voice and when the girl nodded she went to Hermione. She held out her arms to the girl and it was not even a second when Narcissa was engulfed in a hug.

They walked side by side talking about school, marks, and interesting things they can do in charms or transfiguration class. She admitted that Professor Snape was just down right mean to everyone but Slytherin, but she and Harry where his worst targets.

"I know Professor Snape. He seems to push those children with the most promise in his craft. Naturally he wants the wizarding world's savior to pass potions, and I think he might see something in you as a very wise and smart witch. Think of it as not punishment but as a mark of true respect, then you will have a much easier time in potions."

Narcissa came to Draco in the Three Broomsticks and she held her breath. He had written to her how tired she was, but she didn't see it through her own happiness. He was downright exhausted sitting there with a Butterbeer waiting on his mother and his friend. His dark circles reminded her of her husband's when he was maniacal in his…. affection.

"Oh well mother, it's nice to see the Mudblood come back with you," Draco drawled.

SWACK!

"You were not raised that way, you will respect all blood lineages," Narcissa reprimanded as she pulled her hand from her son's red cheek. She hated what she had done.

"Oh it's fine… MOTHER… You blood traitor!" Narcissa smacked him once, but could not raise a hand to him again, not so close to earlier. She still felt the sting on her own palm.

SMACK!

She looked to the side and saw Hermione with her wand out pointed at Draco's throat, and tears in her eyes. She shook as her wand held high, and she kept opening and closing the hand that had just stick her son.

"Apologize to your mother Draco. I know we don't seem to get on the same page lately, but your mother is a completely different story. She loves you," Hermione's words and slap shocked the hell out of Draco and then he wavered. His hand went to his jaw and his cheeks as if he just realized why happened, as if he just woke up. He looked at her with cloud, tear filled eyes, and spoke only one word. _Hermione._

The muggleborn hugged her friend and then told Narcissa she wished to get Draco to the infirmary. She agreed.

It was hours, upon hours when dawn rose, and Narcissa and Poppy Pomfrey could not find anything wrong with her son. She said that he was possibly possessed, because of the changes, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was something Dark with in her son. Pomfrey asked that Narcissa Black be made a half time healer for Hogwarts, so that she could be close by just in case. Narcissa sighed and nodded. Between auror training and her little witch and wizard, she would live off of pepper up potions. Who cares? Anything to save them.


	19. The End Before It Really Began

Hello Everyone,

I am thinking that the weekends will be chapter developments. I do hope everyone is finding the story all well and good. I have tossed around the issue of Amelia and Narcissa's relationship and the way I have written Narcissa I am tearing her apart with her guilt. I hope you guys know that i have gone through scenarios where Amelia dies, finds some one else, or there is a huge fight between the lovers and one leaves the other. I hope you are satisfied with how this relationship has come to an end.

I wanted to thank every one for the favories, and story follows, and as alaways reviews are always welcome. Thanks for your support and ideas.

Snow

* * *

Narcissa left her son to Madam Pomfrey to go home to her own bed after being in the infirmary for two days. She saw the color in her son's face return and the dark circles recede as he slept. He slept like the dead. She watched as her son seemed to grow healthier. She didn't notice earlier but he had even grown thinner. She kept wondering what had taken her son from happy loving boy to… well her husband. She would never tell him this but he reminded her so much of Lucius before he lost his magic, and he was a strong abuser. The arctic glare in his ice eyes as he looked at Hermione was one she had seen many times when Lucius became angry, and then murdered house elves, and nearly killed her.

When Hermione visited him she saw the way the girl tugged on her sleeves, and looked at her hands. Draco would reach for her and she would flinch. She knew that type of flinch. It was the type of flinch a beaten dog would give his master when the master would reach for them. Before he left for home she told Hermione of her observation, and asked if her son had physically abused her. It was a hard conversation full of strain. By the end of the thick exchange Narcissa had the girl weeping in her arms. He never hit her, but one day he grabbed her wrist when she went to walk away when he was not Draco. He frightened her. Later she found small bruises on her wrist from the ferocity of his grip. Hermione begged Narcissa to figure out what was wrong with her best friend. All she could do was nod and tell her she would die before anything would happen to both her and Draco.

Once home she floo-called Amelia and they talked of what happened. The Head of the Auror's told Narcissa she would check into the occurrence with the Department of Mysteries. Narcissa was grateful, but there was a slight pinch in the middle of her chest. Was Amelia so willing to help because they became lovers? True she always helped the blonde but the Auror made Narcissa pay for it with witty banter and flirtation. Did Narcissa sell her body for a hole to be filled in her chest and information? She pushed those thoughts aside as she agreed to being a part time nurse for Hogwarts when the need arises, or when Draco turns again, and that she would work the Auror training schedule and being a part time healer at Hogwarts. Shockingly Amelia was on board with Narcissa taking the part time activity. She knew then Susan would be in good hands, and so would those children. Narcissa was surprised by the slight feeling of domesticity. Lover, friends, tell me about your day, support your life, and then reciprocate and then repeat. It was nice, and if she didn't think too hard it felt right. Thus was her planned schedule for the next 3 months…. Until the letters began.

Narcissa,

Hi, um… hello. How are you? I hope you are well and you are healthy. I am sorry I have not sent you a letter earlier. It has been two weeks and I am just now trying to uphold our deal and write you at least once a week. Please forgive me. So far Draco is himself, and I feel as if I have my friend back.

Harry and Ron are doing well also and Harry has said he hasn't heard any voices since our visit to Hogsmeade. I think that's wonderful. I have seem one or two horror movies in the muggle world about hearing voices, and someone is being possessed, then and exorcism, and then mass quantities of dead bodies. I shudder at the thought of such a depiction of a scene in real life. I hate those movies.

I feel very strange writing to you. I know you are my magical guardian, and I know you are my friend, and our families have grown quite close, but I feel very strange writing you. I don't know what it is, I can't pin point it. I hope it is alright if my thoughts ramble, and you are also alright with my ability to have forgotten a filter in my letters. It seems easier to say things on paper than it does with my own words. Again please forgive me for rambling. It is time for bed and we have a test tomorrow. Have a great evening.

Sincerely,

Hermione.

Narcissa smiled at the letter as she sipped her cup of tea. She winced as she leaned forward and shifted in her chair. Amelia realized she was much more advanced in the dark arts than she'd anticipated. Amelia even remarked that she was further along than half of the auror training program and inquired as to how she had such a grasp of tactics and strategy on the battlefield. Narcissa never really thought of it. She was a Black. They knew how to fight, hell it was like a daily battlefield, and or duel in that house and it was quick thinking, and assessment of ones surrounding that made you survive the onslaught of hexes from her sisters as she grew up. So Amelia brought in a hit squad for training today and she fared well. The entire structure, and grounds of Black Hall became a battlefield where it was one against seven. Narcissa was greeted by Amelia and the seven hit aurors who are volunteering their time. Three men and four women were to hunt her down, and apprehend her. She was simply to survive 2 hours. The stuck-up seven sneered at her and she raised her eyebrow.

One woman, the spokesperson for the group bluntly said, "It would be an honor to have 2 hours to beat the shit out of a Malfoy." Narcissa glared at the woman but kept her mouth shut. She was given 60 seconds before she was to be hunted. By the end of the 2 hours she was standing, busted, bloodied and bruised, but standing. She was trading hexes with the last two remaining Aurors and when Amelia called time. Narcissa sighed and walked toward Amelia and the two other Aurors walked with her silently. The spokesperson seemed to have changed her tone at the end of this meeting. Amelia waited for the remaining Aurors, and then looked at Narcissa. Narcissa waved her wand and a few moments later the rest of the hit team came limping from down the hall rubbing their shoulders, and heads.

"Everyone is dismissed. It looks like if a rich housewife can go toe to toe with a hit squad of seven people it is time for more training." Amelia watched Narcissa as she finally spoke.

"I am a Black, not a Malfoy. You should do well to remember that," she gritted to the woman from earlier. She was pissed off, and her anger rolled off her in waves. Amelia watched as her team apparated off the grounds. She reached out to take Narcissa's hand and she leaned in to kiss her lover. Narcissa kissed her back but it was all she could do not to cringe. Over the past few weeks she had begun to distance herself from Amelia emotionally. She was still very friendly with her, and even affectionate, but she had become rather emotionless, as if she was going through the motions of a routine day. In essence she was. She hated herself for realizing she had not stopped this affair when it dawned on her the only reason why she kept Amelia around was for sex. Amelia smiled at her lover, and told her she would see her later, and Narcissa said well good because she could barely move. She loved her banter with her friend she just hated what she was doing.

When Narcissa reached for a quill and parchment she smiled as she felt her aches and pains. She took on a hit squad and survived.

Hermione,

I am delighted to have received your letter. I am not angry with your timing or delay on your owl. I am well and I hope you are as healthy. I am very happy you gave me an update on my son. He has not written me since I left the infirmary. I am happy he is beginning to be himself once more and your bond of friendship is as strong as ever.

I am unsure of Mr. Potter's voices but it is peculiar and I hope it doesn't lead to any events. I know how you children seem to attract trouble. I can ask you not to seek out trouble but I would not be respecting you as the person you are. I know you are strong and curious, and those are foolish Gryffindor qualities. Before you begin to think I called you a fool, I simply meant that with these qualities many seem to leap into action before thinking. Hermione, do try to think before acting, my little lion.

What is a movie? I dare say that if it shows you horrible pictures then dear girl stop looking! This muggle device sounds horrid, and uncouth. Very unrefined if it shows images of such disastrous events. Are muggles always looking at death, and depravity? If so I am surprised at how … appropriate you came to be and so well balanced. Our horrors in the magical world are in books. Maybe some of our moving pictures show bloody scenes, but never as bad as my imagination when thinking on with your description. I also shudder to think of such proceedings coming to pass.

Never ever think you cannot talk to me. I am always here for you and Draco. I find writing to you very easy and I think this is going to be a fantastic relationship through letters. You are eloquent and funny, and do not ramble. If you do ramble, remember you are talking to a friend, and rambling is fine. It is getting late here as well. Please give my son a hug and tell him I miss him dearly.

Always,

Narcissa

Narcissa nodded when she sealed of the letter and sent it on its way with an owl. She thought about her son and found another parchment and began.

My Dearest Son,

I am writing to you to tell you that I have been busy. I have taken an interest in defensive magic and have accepted the position at Hogwarts to be a part time healer when Madam Pomfrey is in need of assistance, or even a day off.

I have missed you dearly and have much to teach you and show you next time we meet. I can't wait for Halloween and our annual Samhain rituals. It will hopefully be a wonderful change from last year with trolls, and broken limbs. I will come by and retrieve you some time that afternoon. I miss you, I love you.

Your Loving Mother

Narcissa sent the owl off with a letter to her son and hoped that he would reply. She would not push, and she was delighted to know he was doing well through Hermione, but she missed her son.

Narcissa felt weeks fly by and had received many letters from Hermione with topics ranging from marks in class, to disputes with her friends, and then a large chunk of the student body getting the cold and flu. Narcissa chuckled at the girl in her letters. She saw the woman she would become but this was a insight far into the girl or the woman, it was into the heart and soul of the person that has such a large part of her heart. Amelia seemed to notice Narcissa's lack of emotion and love when it came to intimacy. To Narcissa it was amazing she would notice this right after Amelia screamed her orgasm and collapsed on top of Narcissa or under Narcissa. Amelia broached the subject one evening in late October.

"I can see you love," Amelia whispered as she cupped Narcissa's cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss making the blonde look at her. Narcissa let her eyes say what she could not.

Thank you for loving me but I can't love you.

I love you as a friend, but not as a lover, but thank you for physically fulfilling a role and a spot in my heart that has been vacant for so long.

Thank you for everything, but I can't use you like this for much longer.

I love you so very much but my heart belongs to another.

Narcissa let a tear slide from the corner of her eye and run into her temple hairline. Amelia looked at her finally and saw her pain. Amelia held her lover, caressed her back, and apologized.

"You told me it would be nothing more than an affair and I was willing to love you for many years, at least until you began to love Hermione Granger. Oh Narcissa I was a fool. You even told me you loved her. You love that girl, maybe not romantically yet, but it will happen and your heart will never let me in. I did this, I made this about me, and my desires," Amelia began to let her tears fall, and then she turned to remove herself from the bed. Narcissa reached out and stopped her and asked her not to leave. Blue eyes bore in to blue.

"I may not love you but I do need you. Never think I never need you. You are loved by me Milly. I just don't love as deeply as you. Come to bed. Sleep with me. I don't care if it is 10 years from now. I am not sharing a bed with anyone. I would love to share my bed with you," Narcissa craved a person to simply hold her, talk to her, and stroked her back while she slept. Maybe now she was being selfish by asking Amelia, who clearly felt head over heels for her, to stay. Both women put on pajamas even though they both loved to sleep nude.

"Can I come over from time to time to sleep?" Amelia asked in the space between them as they looked at each other. Narcissa scooted over and took her friend in her arms. Amelia's head rest on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around Narcissa's waist.

"Of course. You are still my friend. We just share something very intimate and so very beautiful," Narcissa said as she smoothed the hair out of Amelia's eyes and kissed her temple. Narcissa felt a weight lift off her chest. It felt like freedom and for once a disastrous situation worked out in her favor. She kept her love in her heart, her friend in her heart, and her bedmate in her bed. She slept and didn't dream about how she manipulated and used this wonderful and gorgeous woman. She slept and dreamt about her past, and a smile that lit up the room.


	20. Curious Cats

Hey Everyone,

Another chapter I hope you all like. Im trying to speed this little story along. The Chamber of Secrets was not my favorite Harry Potter movie or book, and I am growing a tad bit impatient with Narcissa and Hermione's development. I know, I know, you cant rush things, but just like many of you I cant wait for them to fall in love again.

Thank you all so very much for your support.

Always  
Snow

0_lullaby-lyrics-a-primer_ this is where i got the lullaby called Golden Slumbers

* * *

Mother,

I am delighted to know you are keeping busy. Everything is fine here at Hogwarts, and I apologize for not writing to you sooner. I wish not to come home for Halloween and our family rituals. I wish to spend it with Hermione.

Your Son,

Draco

* * *

Dearest Draco,

You know that Hermione is always invited to come home and participate with our Samhain celebration. These rituals are apart of your heritage, and family history. I will not demand your attendance but you will be sorely missed my son.

Your Mother

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I hope you are doing well. I received a letter from Draco. He would not come home for Halloween. I hope you and Draco had a wonderful time on the 31st. I hope everyone is finally getting over their colds and the flu. I hope you and Draco are still doing well. I will write you soon. I have a small project I'm working on, and there has been new developments. Be safe, and think before acting little lion.

Sincerely,

Narcissa

* * *

Dear Narcissa,

I would love to hear more about your project. I love researching things and solving interesting problems. Harry, Ron, and I have a small project too. Draco has once again began hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle. He hasn't called me mudblood, well not to my face. I hear them snickering in the hallways and pointing my way. Harry and Ron have been wonderful support.

There has been an incident though. Mrs. Flitch was petrified, and hung up by her tail. On the wall there was a message, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Another student, Colin Creevey was also petrified. What does this mean? Who is behind this? Could this possibly be affecting Draco?

The new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is horrible. Harry was chased by a rogue bludger in his quidditch match against Slytherin and it hit his arm breaking it. Lockhart went out on the pitch and whipped out his wand to fix it. The pompous peacock took all of his bones out of his arm. Harry had to spend the rest of the night in the infirmary trying to grow his bones back in his arm.

Everyone is on high alert due to the Chamber of Secrets being opened. There is little known about the Chamber other than the last time it was opened some one died. Everyone is wondering who the Heir is. It is part of my project, to uncover the mystery of the chamber, where it is, what's in it, and who has opened the chamber. It is time for Ron and Harry and I to meet up.

Sincerely,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT pursue this adventure. You might get hurt, or worse yet die. Listen to your letter. The Slytherin Heir is there opening the Chamber. Please I beg of you to be careful. You are a muggle-born. The Heir might be taking their agenda out on those who are muggle-borns. Please, little lion, please do not dig deeper into this issue.

Your Friend,

Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa sent her owl to Hermione and then walked to Lucius's study. He wasn't there, but she knew of his affinity with dark objects, especially with those connected with his dark lord. She knew what was in his hidden room, she knew his inventory. The bastard made her catalog it after they were married. When she walked into the room she looked at this room. It was absolutely Lucius's. It was orderly, nothing out of place, and absolutely uncluttered. She walked to the rug in the middle of the room and threw it back from the ground. She knew the wards like the back of her hand and was in the underground hiding place. She walked the dusty shelves looking for anything out of place. She saw still bubbling potions, a Hand of Glory, and Monkeys Paw. She saw books on the darkest arts known to wizards, and items that had dark magic embedded in it.

POP!

Narcissa turned around and before her was a crouching little elf with cuts, scraps and sores all over his arms, face, feet, and legs. His pillow case was dirty and caked with blood. When Narcissa looked at the little creature her heart broke. She knelt down and he flinched and cowered before her clearly afraid. She reached out for the little creature and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. The little elf winced and softly yelped.

"Master told me to protect this room, and never let anyone in, especially you," squeaked the little elf. Narcissa nodded and let tears of sympathy run down her cheeks. She went to take his hand but he then began to bang his head on the floor and the shelves.

"Ducky is not permitted to receive such kindness, never," he yelled as he damaged himself. Narcissa called for Dobby. When Dobby arrived his eyes grew large and he ran to Ducky and embraced his brother.

"Do not hurt Ducky. Mistress only wants to help you. I will take you to the kitchen, and we will wash your pillowcase, and clean you off. Come, follow Dobby," Dobby coaxed the little man upstairs and she followed. She replaced the rug and warded the room. She made her decision. As soon as she could she and Amelia will move every single one of those items to Black Hall.

* * *

Narcissa was left home alone again for the Christmas holidays. It hurt to be alone, and she was half tempted to contact Amelia to see if she would like to catch up over a glass of wine when her chimney erupted in green flames and Madam Pomfrey walked through. Narcissa dropped what she was doing and followed the medi-witch.

When Narcissa arrived Poppy pointed toward the table where a figure sat. Narcissa took a deep breath. Prayed to whatever would listen that it was not Draco on that table. When she rounded the bed she saw paws, and fur, and when she came in front of the figure she heard the whimpering of sobs. She gasped when she saw the face of a cat, but behind the whiskers, and fur it was her little Hermione.

"Oh dear, come here," Narcissa opened her arms to the girl and the mass of fur lunged at her. Narcissa stroked her back, and shushed her and told her it will be alright. When the sobs stopped the girl didn't let her go, but she spoke.

"Polyjuice potion. Ron and Harry and I were going to sneak into the Slytherin common room as Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode. The boys made out fine after they stunned the two snakes, and when we went to take out potions together, I found that mine was cat hair, not human hair. I am so embarrassed. Snape gave me a month's worth of detentions and extra potions homework for stealing the ingredients. I'm sorry Narcissa," whispered the girl into Narcissa shoulder. Narcissa shook her head. A successful polyjuice potion in 2nd year. That is advanced potions of that of a 6th or 7th year maybe.

Narcissa looked up and summoned her son. He arrived and looked as worn as she had ever seen him. Angrier than she had ever witnessed. When he saw his mother his lip sneered just as her husbands would before he would curse you. Narcissa took one look at the boy and told him they were leaving. Draco put up a fight calling her horrible names, and even worse threats or hexes, but she pulled her wand and sighed. She sent a petrificus totalus at him before he could say another foul word. Hermione watched the whole episode with wide eyes.

"Poppy, I will be taking these two home with me. I'll work on an antidote for Hermione. Please have a happy Christmas, and a wonderful Yule," Narcissa didn't wait for confirmation. She saw Poppy fire off her Patronus to Albus and Minerva. She left with her family.

She forced Draco into his room and warded it. No on in or out unless it was herself or Dobby. She only had a few days but she will make her son eat, and sleep. She went back to Hermione downstairs and asked if the furry girl would like a spot of tea, chamomile to calm the nerves. Hermione followed her but looked at Narcissa strangely. Once seated she called for Dobby and he already had the tray with two cups and a lot. Hermione and Narcissa took sips.

"Why are you sitting here with a half cat girl as if nothing is wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Because nothing is wrong. You and I will have to find an antidote to change you back is all," Narcissa said calmly.

"Look at me, how can you be around me? I'm ugly, and a CAT!" Hermione yelled her frustrations as she slammed her cup down on the saucer on the table. Narcissa watched the girl. She could still see every plane of her face, every little dimple and then she put her cup down, she sat on the edge of her seat as Hermione put her hands on her face hiding from the older woman.

"Look at me little love," Narcissa said as she pulled Hermione's paws from her furry face, "I still see you. I still see the bright and wonderful child that has ingrained herself into the lives and hearts of myself and my son. I still see you, the smart, and beautiful girl that I saw previously. Never again call yourself ugly little witch. Never," Narcissa whispered and then felt arms wrap around her waist as she hugged the fragile girl to her.

"Now my little witch, it is time for bed. Tomorrow you and I will look into reversing your polyjuice mishap," Narcissa held out a hand to the girl and she took a paw into her own and placed Hermione in the room next to hers, away from Draco. Once settled and the girl tucked into bed, she walked down the long hall way and then into her sons room.

She saw a sheen of sweat on his brow, and his lips grey. He clutched the blanket to him as if he was freezing in the snow outside. She wiped his brow and began to hum a tune he loved as a boy. She whispered in song her sons name hoping he would wake.

 _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
_ _Cares you know not,  
_ _Therefore sleep,  
_ _While over you a watch I'll keep.  
_ _Sleep,  
_ _Pretty darling,  
_ _Do not cry,  
_ _And I will sing a lullaby._

"Good night my Little Lord," she whispered as she slipped from the bed and then into a conjured chair. His eyes fluttered and he curled in on himself shielding himself from harm. She made her choice. She will be at Hogwarts as much as possible to oversee her son.

It was the next morning when the sun shone through Draco's window and hit Narcissa did she realize her son's fever had gone and she lay on the edge of his bed. He stood at the window looking frail and thin, colorless, and weak.

"I put you in the bed instead of the chair. You seem to be sitting by my bedside far too often mother. You look well, but heartbroken. What have I done this time?" Draco asked as he turned around and sadly waited for his mother to lay into him about his shortcoming, and behaviors. Narcissa sat up on the edge of the bed and walked to the window and shared the view with her son.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked softly watching the icicles near the window glisten in the morning light. Draco sighed deeply and shook his head she turned slowly and sat timidly in his chair with his hands grasping his head and then scrubbed his face.

"It is snippets, and flashes. I remember Hermione as if she were the soul captor of my dreams, and the young girl Luna as if she were the captor of my imagination. I remember Potter as if he where the fool in a picture show with his stupid adventures and then resent him as he pulls Hermione into every single one of them. Merlin mother, I do believe I am jealous of the shaggy and unkempt Potter," Draco bitterly laughed. Narcissa nodded and then watched as her son truly didn't know or remember what he has done.

"You do not remember bullying Hermione? Calling her mudblood, or grabbing her and creating bruises? You do not remember abandoning her for Crabbe and Goyle?" Narcissa once again asked quietly, without accusation but for confirmation. Draco looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Where is she? I must make things right," Draco said and then opened his door and ran into wards. He looked at his mother and she came toward him.

"Last night you spat curses, and threats to the girl and me. You were not yourself, and I do not want you hurting anyone. I will be with you both, just to be sure," Narcissa stated and he nodded but she paused him, "She is very sensitive right now Draco. She is not herself. Be gentle," At these words Draco pleaded to be released from his room, and then he shot down the hall. He flew through the door to behold a sleeping, furry Hermione. He stepped softly and slowly watching his best friend and then collapsed in the chair near the bed.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he took in her cat face, and paws. Narcissa conjured another chair and called for a fruit breakfast and tea brought to her and the children. Once the tea was poured the girl woke to two very concerned faces. She sat up and saw her hands, and then dove under her covers. Narcissa closed her eyes and softly shook her head. She motioned for Draco to console the girl. Draco sat on the bed and took the covers down to Hermione's chin. They stared at each other and Draco shyly smiled.

"I dare say, Miss Granger, you are rather cute as a cat," Draco smiled at his friend. Hermione smacked his arm and they laughed. Narcissa released a breath she did not know she was holding. Her son was perfect for this girl. Not for the first time she thought she would never get in her son's way of happiness.

Narcissa accio'd the book she was reading the night before, _Possessions of the Powerful Dark Witches and Wizards._ She read while the children rebonded.


	21. Into the Rabbit Hole

Hello everyone,

I hope you are all ok with the mass chapter dump over the weekends. It seems to be the only time I can write.

I wanted to thank every one for the reviews, awesome support, and wonderful favorites to the story. I wish you happy reading.

Snow

* * *

Narcissa was in her library early. She was looking into items Lucius had that could cause possessions. She knew he was responsible, but for the life of her she could not remember the item she was looking for. She combed through books on Draco's condition and amounted a giant stack of books. She threw her hands in the air and tossed the book on the table making the stack teeter. As the top began to tilt too far it froze. Draco stood in the doorway with Hermione. She and Draco both had their wands out and the same spell spoken. She smiled at the pair and they came into the library and helped Narcissa reshelf her books as she began to pull books of the shelves pertaining to potions and their antidotes.

They all sat in a comfortable silence researching various things. Draco wanted to know more about possession, Hermione wanted to help her friend, and Narcissa tackled Hermione's antidote. It was midday and Dobby quietly dropped off sandwiches and hot cocoa. The three took a small break and Narcissa and Draco tried very hard to ignore the crumbs caught in the fur around Hermione's mouth. Finally Narcissa handed the young girl a small mirror and Draco handed her a napkin. Neither laughed at their friend but they smiled. Hermione was a sensitive girl, and Draco was on thin ice as it was.

By the time break had ended Narcissa narrowed in on three potions to put past Poppy, and over a dozen dark objects for Draco. Draco said there is nothing out of step except he wrote in a journal and both women nodded and ignored the object. The three flooed over to Hogwarts a day early to get acclimated especially Hermione. She would actually be confined to the hospital wing. Poppy and Narcissa chose and anti polyjuice potion that removed the disguise, but it was subtle. They both felt that the decreasing in her features would be best because if it were to go to fast too many things could happen, and Hermione had a chance of reverting to the features. Narcissa brewed the potion and it would be ready in a week and Hermione would take one potion every other day for two weeks then one potion evert three days, then one potion a week. She was estimated to get out of the infirmary by February first.

Narcissa walked over to the bed and hugged her charge goodbye and summoned her son. He hugged her but she whispered in his ear.

"Take care of her little lord," she pulled back and smiled.

"You haven't called me that in many years," Draco blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"It's because you fought with me on how much you hated it. Recent events have brought out the old mother in me," smiled Narcissa.

"You are not old mother," Draco argued with a smile.

"Never old!"

Both Narcissa and Draco turned to Hermione where she simply sat reading a book and smiled up at both of them.

"Hello, cat ears. I can hear everything," Hermione waved to her friends then went back to her book on Hogwarts a History reading that for what seemed like the 7th time.

When Narcissa got home, she floo-called Amelia. It was time to get rid of these objects and booby trap that room.

* * *

Hello My love,

It is Valentine's Day. I know it has been so very long since I have written in this journal. I have things to tell you. I took a lover this year. It was short but beautiful. You would like her. Her name is Amelia Bones, aunt to Susan. I believe she was in your year at Hogwarts. I will not lie to you sweetheart but if I didn't give you my heart I would have given it to her instead. But because of my devotion and absolute love for you I had to stop that farce. She was sublime, but I didn't like what I was doing to her. She deserved to be free.

Your younger self has kept me quite busy love. My son is possessed by what, I don't know. And you have just reverted back to you same old cute self after taking a nasty cat hair polyjuice potion. I have to agree with Draco, You are adorable as a cat. I wonder if you will ever think about being an Animagus. I can see you as one but not as a cat. That's for you and your animal to figure out though.

I still wait for you my love. Every day I wait and see the end of the tunnel no matter how far away I am from that end, I see us together. Knowing you more now as a child makes me love the adult you even more. Knowing your family, your background, the trials, you had to go through I love you even more. I am proud of you as a friend, and a lover. Our time was all too short and I can't see anyone in my future but you. I don't know if it was you helping me or love at first sight but I saw you and fell. I tumbled deep into that rabbit hole and came out the other side of that looking glass changed and renewed, and in love. I know I promised you something and I made a magical oath, but I believe that oath has changed our future. Will you still love me? Will you still want me? Will we be together, in love, and happy? By the gods Dear Hermione, I can never beg for anything more than that future. I would live and die over and over, I would kill for that future. It is Valentine's Day my Beloved and all I can see is your smile, the freckles upon your shoulders, the taste of you on my lips as I have driven you over the edge and could swear I have found the sweetest nectar of the gods. You are my Aphrodite, and I worship every memory I have of us. It is Valentine's Day and I pour every emotion I have into this journal because it's all I have of you. I beg a book, please love me, please be mine, and please never leave my side.

Everything That I Am, Always and Forever,

Narcissa

* * *

Narcissa,

Harry found a diary that takes him into the book. Draco looks like hell, and I don't know what to do. I know it has been a long time since my last letter but I think we need you. I also think I found out the creature that keeps petrifying people. If you can please come to the castle and I'll tell you but be careful. It can be anywhere.

Always,

Hermione

As she looked up her fireplace exploded green and out came Albus Dumbledore with the gravest look on his face.

"Ms. Black, it is our deepest apologies to inform you as Hermione Granger's Magical Guardian, that she has been petrified."

Narcissa growled and flung the old wizard against the wall with a surge of wandless magic. She shocked herself, and the wizard by such power. She immediately put him down, apologized, and walked through the flames on to Hogwarts. Once there she saw her husband waiting with Aurors. Dumbledore was fired and taken from the school in chains. His look was haughty as he looked down at the girl and then back to Narcissa.

"I always get what I want Narcissa," were his only passing words, and those words took her back 14 years.

After Narcissa sent an owl to the Grangers, and promised to look after her and she would stay in contact with them the rest of the year was spent brewing potions for the sick, mending broken limbs, and seeing to the petrified right alongside Madam Pomfrey. One evening Harry and Ron were caught by Snape out of bed and taken to the infirmary for looking like they got the hell kicked out of them. It turns out that Hagrid sent the boys out into the forbidden forest for answers and they barely escaped with their lives from an entire acromantula colony. Narcissa looked at Hermione and thanked for once she was lying on that bed instead of chasing spiders.

"MS. BLACK!" shouted two boys as they ran into the infirmary. She stopped them and held up her hands hoping to stop them from running into her.

"We know where the Chamber is!" she nodded as they continued, "It has Draco!"

Her heart hitched into her throat. She sat down for the moment and then as if the words processed she threw off her Nurses robes and walked from the Infirmary in a transfigured pair of boots, rough slacks, and a tough cream blouse. She was met by Lockhart in the bathroom and then watched as Harry opened the taps. They all took on very large breath and then jumped.


	22. Phantoms, Snakes, and Death, OH MY!

Hello Everyone,

I hope you are all enjoying your week. Here is another chapter to Chamber of Secrets. Please keep in mind. The dialogue between Tom and Harry is the property of JK Rowling, and Warner Brothers. I claim nothing except what I have created.

Thank you all for your support. The few reviews i have received have fuel me in the endeavor to continue writing.

Hope You Enjoy,

Snow

* * *

When her feet hit the floor of a dirt tunnel she looked around. She saw the boys in a heap dusting themselves off and pushing Lockhart off their legs. It seems they didn't have a momentum reduction charm. She had to shake her head. She could see why all the children hated this man. He was abysmal. Narcissa, Harry, Ron, and Lockhart began walking.

"Ok, so from what I know, the diary has some sort of charm on it. You can write in it and it writes back. Then it sucked me into it. It showed me the past, and how Hagrid brought an acromantula into the castle, and everyone blamed the death of that girl on the spider. But Dumbledore was not convinced but there was nothing he could do as people snapped Hagrid's wand as punishment. There was something about the head boy named Tom. He was … different. Then I was pushed out of the journal and then it had gone missing. We saw Hermione and put pieces together and actually went to the library. What we are dealing with according to Hermione is a Basilisk. I trust her more than anyone. Then there was another message on the wall saying they took Draco down into the chambers. We went to get you and Lockhart overheard us, and here we are," Harry was rambling off a summary of events. There was something strange about the boy. Narcissa wondered why the boy would even think of wanting to save her child. Sure they were not enemies but it was still strange.

"Mr. Potter, why would you go off to save my son from a creature that could kill you with its own gaze instead of getting an authority figure such as the headmaster?" Narcissa asked keeping pace with the hustling boy. Then he stopped.

"I like him," Harry Potter said as they reached a opening. It was locked and carved with snakes. Harry hissed in parseltounge opening the door, then Lockhart made his move.

"Thank you. Now all I have to do is get the boy, fabricate a fight, and then I am hero again," The blonde moron gloated as he pointed his wand at Narcissa. Then Ron jumped at him and whatever spell he was going to cast flew up and hit the ceiling. Narcissa took out her wand and fired a curse just as Lockhart cast one at him. Hers was stronger and pushed his own curse at him. They watched as he became nothing more than a babbling idiot victim of his own obliviate. Ron cried out in cheer as Narcissa conjured rope from Lockhart's robes. You could feel the rumbling under their feet then dust began to fall. Harry ran towards Ron but Narcissa ran at the boy and then shot a small pushing hex at Ron as she tackled Harry to the ground. When they both looked up There way was blocked. She went to the rocks and tried a Reducto but it only made it worse.

"Mr. Weasley, can you hear me?" She heard Ron through the rubble, "Excellent, please run back up the tunnel and then try to attract help. I have heard of your brothers, I'm sure you know how to get attention. Please bring them down here as soon as possible and don't forget to tell them that the Reductor curses make this worse. We need to brace the sides to be dug out. Can you do that for us?"

"Righto. I'll be right back. Watch over my best mate."

Narcissa nodded and then looked back to Harry then followed his eyes to blonde hair and black robes with Slytherin green on the trim. Harry went to run right at the boy but Narcissa grabbed his arm. She looked around and hated what she was about to do, but yes, she would use the boy who lived as bait if it meant killing that monster and saving her son.

"Run and see to Draco. I'll see if I can't find a good vantage point, or that blasted snake," Narcissa instructed.

Harry began walking as Narcissa walked to the sides. She found a huge tunnel opening but every once in a while she could see as well as hear everything that was happening in the chamber. She held her wand tight as she heard feet and the clatter of wood. _Damn that boy, he dropped his wand,_ thought Narcissa. She walked again and listened to everything. The air for any stirring, the rustling of tunnel debris, and of course Harry's voice. She froze. There was another voice. She walked faster trying not to make a sound as she looked for an opening. She came to a hole in the tunnel and watched Harry hunched over her flesh and blood.

"He's not?" Harry asked a boy.

"No, he's alive, but only just," The boy said.

"Are you a ghost?"

"I am a memory preserved in a diary for 50 years."

"He is as cold as ice. You have to help me Tom. It's a basilisk."

"He will not come until I have called it."

Narcissa's throat closed. Tom… Tom…. Oh my god. No. She watched the exchange between the boys and hoped for everything she was that it was not who she thought it was. Damn, the boy had Harry's wand. It was Draco who did all of those things this year. He opened the chamber, he wrote those foul things on the wall. But he never knew. The phantom, if you could call this boy that sucked Draco's life force from him, draining him, while holding him in a trance.

Draco tried to get rid of the diary after coming home, it frightened him. He knew no one would come into the girl's bathroom and then the diary was lost. It was sheer dumb luck Harry ended up with the diary. The phantom wanted to meet the boy, showed him the past and how Hagrid was captured. He told the boy of how Dumbledore was his annoyance.

The diary, oh shit. Lucius had a diary that was imbibed with dark magic. She watched, and saw as he wrote in the air, revealed his identity.

 _I am Lord Voldemort_.

She had to give it to the boy. He stood his ground to the world's worst dark wizard in history. Then Tom Riddle spoke in hisses and a large mouth opened. Out came a giant snake. Narcissa was terrified. Her son was right there in the thick of a wizard debate, and Harry Potter didn't even have his wand.

"RUN!" She shouted as she came out of the tunnel.

"Don't open your eyes or look behind you," she shouted as she ran toward Draco. She looked the phantom up and down as she walked to her son and dragged him to the side of the chamber hopefully out of harm's way. She turned when she heard the slapping of flesh on stone and saw the boy on his knees. Then a haunting cry. She had never seen one before and it was a wonderful sight. A phoenix dropped from the ceiling and deposited a parcel right in front of Harry. She watched as the bird plucked the eyes of the Basilisk from its head. She looked to the phantom and saw his scowl. She smiled devilishly.

"Looks, like the side have evened, Tom," she sneered then went to help Harry. "Run Harry, open your eyes, and run," She screamed as she fired hexes and curses at the snake trying to buy the boy time. She sent the most destructive Sectumsempra at the monster and it barely made a cut. She almost smacked herself. Basilisk hide was on par if not better than dragon hide for armor. Ok. Time to get dirty.

"Lead him through the tunnels, then out I need a clear shot of his head," she directed and Harry did as directed. She waited right in front of the tunnel and waited and then Harry burst from the opening and dove to the side. The jaws of the monster where open and once again she cast sectumsempra as hard as she could into the beast's mouth. She saw the inside of the mouth burst open in gashes, and blood begin to pool from its jaws. Harry stood with a sword in his hand and she nodded and cast again to distracted the monster. He climbed the wall and then turned. Narcissa's shield could only take so much more and then as teeth came down once more she felt the searing pain of a tooth stabbing her shoulder. She collapsed, twisting to the left and then looked to her right. There next to her was the sword of Gryffindor impaling the monsters head, driven home by the momentum of the strike, and the craftsmanship of the blade. Harry rolled off the snake's head and ran toward her as she pulled the tooth from her shoulder. She gave it to the boy, and nodded to the diary. She closed her eyes and heard the screams of a phantom dying. She closed her eyes as her body went numb.

 _My dearest Hermione, it looks as if I will not be able to keep our oath. I love you._


	23. Phoenix Tears, Secrets, and New Days

Hey Everyone,

Chamber of Secrets is now completed. Thank the literary gods for that. Now I am onto the next chapter in their lives, The Prisoner of Azkaban. I will be taking a little more creative license from here on out. I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far.

Thanks for all of your kind words, and reviews, and of course support. With out my loving wive, and all of you I wouldn't have made it this far.

Snow

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and she felt overheated as through from a fever, and covered in sweat. She reached out to the arms that held her. And she felt clammy cold hands wipe hair from her brow and another small clammy hand old her own larger one. When she waited, and blinked back the hazy, and blurry vision she saw icy blue eyes filled with tears just like her own. She reached up but winced. Her son shook his head and tried to tell her not to move but his voice cracked. She looked to her hand and found the boy who lived holding her hand and stroking a very large red bird.

"Fawkes saved you Ms. Black. We almost lost you. Can you stand?" Harry and Draco helped the woman to her feet. She stumbled, but in a few small steps, and leaning heavily on her son, she was able to walk toward the opening. Harry walked ahead with the sorting hat, the sword, and the book. She was going to kill Lucius. Not even Merlin rising from the dead could keep her from her husband's impending doom.

"Mother, can I ask you a question before we leave?" Narcissa and Draco stopped walking and turned to her son and nodded, "When you were dying, you kept repeating 2 names." Draco paused and looked away, and blushed. Narcissa looked at her son and held her breath.

"It was Hermione's and my name. Why?" Draco looked at his mother. She saw pain there, and confusion along with abandonment. Narcissa knelt down in front of her son and looked into his eyes.

"Draco, you are the greatest gift I have ever been given," she slipped her hands to her sons face and felt tears fall, "There is a secret I cannot tell you, but I will. I came down here to save you my son for all the love I have in my heart for you was laid bare when I offered up my life to save yours on that stone floor. Never, ever think that I do not love you, or I love Hermione more. Please my son. Give me time."

Draco looks at his mother and saw something he never had before, fear. Not the fear of the petrified, but the fear of the unknown. Draco looked into his mother's eyes and then hugged her. He put every bit of support he could into that hug. There was something she had hidden from him for all his life, and he would figure it out, but at that moment he swore, he would never hurt his mother, or his best friend.

They reached the Chamber end and was flown up the shaft by Fawkes. Then everyone was escorted to the headmaster's office where Minerva McGonagall had taken over in Albus Dumbledore's absence. When they reached the top of the stairs everyone was surprised to see the old wizard sitting behind his desk.

"Professor, I thought you were sacked," Harry said as Dumbledore nodded for the book in Harry's hands. He looked at it and then stared straight into Harry's eyes. Narcissa bumped the boy. She could recognize Legilimency from a mile away and this use disturbed her. The boy recovered his senses, and the Professor glared at her. Before anything was said the doors the room slammed open. In came Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa clenched her jaw and drew her wand. Draco placed a hand on her arm. Lucius came into the room and smirked.

"I see your merry band of idiots have come through unscathed, however according to the educational board of directors, which I am part of, we have officially called for your sacking," Lucius sneered. Dumbledore just sat there glaring.

"I believe you would say differently when certain facts come to light," Narcissa summoned the diary and threw it at her husband, "I believe this is yours. I hope you revel in the fact that you almost killed your own son. Consider yourself divorced."

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"Draco your mother exaggerates," Lucius said nervously.

"You," Draco looked around then saw the house elf and then snapped his eyes to his father, "You slipped me that book. You gave me something that was going to kill me."

"I meant to give it to the mudblood!" Lucius yelled. Narcissa magically threw him back and Lucius stood stalking away with a sneer. Harry looked at Ducky. There was a nod to the diary from Dumbledore. Harry ran back to Lucius.

"I believe this belongs to you Sir," Harry said as he shoved the book into his hands. Malfoy shoved the book into the house elf's hands and then opened the book on Harry's prompting. There in the middle was a dirty, stinky, sweaty sock. The elf's eyes lit up.

"Master has given me clothes. Master has freed me," exclaimed the elf. Lucius spun around and noticed the item. He reared back with his cane and before he could even move, he was slammed once more against the wall.

"Ducky shall protect Harry Potter," The little elf said defiantly. Narcissa looked at her husband on the floor and the little elf.

"Well done. How would you like to work for me for a fair wage Ducky?" asked the witch. The little elf nodded adamantly and smiled. The blonde wizard limped from the castle. He will have to find his own way home.

* * *

It was time for the feast and everyone was waiting for the food to be served and then all of a sudden doors opened. The entire student population stood and cheered when they saw the petrified children come back into the hall sporting smiles, and hugs for their friends. Draco looked this way and that, and then the last student walked through the doors. He stood and in front of everyone, walked slowly then picked up speed. The teens ran into each other's arms laughing and crying. Hermione pulled away and Draco saw his best friend as more than a best friend, but as a kindred spirit, both lost to the whims of a madman. Then Harry came up and hugged them both. Ron hung back and shook Draco's hand, and then timidly hugged his friend Hermione. Then Hagrid came through the doors. It was spread like wildfire that the half giant was sent to Azkaban, and to see him sent Harry Potter running into huge meaty arms.

Narcissa tried to slip past the giant and to the staff table as a guest but when the entire student body saw her, a thunderous applause threatened to shake the walls from their supports. She looked around and watched her son walk to her, hug her, Harry Potter walked to her and hugged her and then Hermione walked to her and hugged her. She then hugged all three as a group. She looked to her son and saw his questions but she smoothed the hair from his eyes and simply uttered soon.

Hogwarts exams were cancelled, and it was the perfect end to a crazy year. Narcissa finally made it back to her chambers and brought out her journal.

 _My dearest Hermione…_


	24. New Beginnings Again

Hey Everyone,

The first chapter to prisoner of Azkaban is now here. Now please dont kill me. Yes she sleeps with Snape, please for the love of all that is holy get over it. I loved the Amelia paring, and I like the Snape pairing. It is nothing more than sex, no love, no feelings involved. With Amelia she felt to much, too close too the woman. So please if Narcissa wants the occasional roll in the sheets with a rather cute, when not brooding, potions professor, dont fault her, and dont kill me.

Thank you all very much for sticking with me. I hope you all will enjoy and keep reading. Thanks for your support, favorites, and reviews.

Always,  
snow

* * *

"For the Love of Merlin, You tried to kill our son!"

"She was cheating behind my back."

"For less than a month. What about all of those others… acquaintances?"

The minister of magic looked between the two people and sighed. He was torn. He had too much on his plate. Who really cares about the divorce of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…cough… Black. The minister looked to Lucius, and saw the offer, the thumb across his nose meant bribe in abundance.

"What if there was information of the magical status of certain Malfoy's, and current Malfoy members wish that information not to come into light. Say…. About magic, and its powers, and maybe a showing of those powers."

Narcissa looked at the blonde. The Man paled. The blonde man paled but gave her everything she wished including her son, the estates, the money, the power. All that was left to him was a middle class lump sum of money, and Malfoy Manor, the manor is only passed down due to blood lineage, so only Draco and Lucius could inherent or keep it.

The minister shook his head as he saw Malfoy walk from the proceedings, then he ruled in Mrs. Malfoy's now legally Black's way. Draco went to his mother and embraced her.

"I would also move to have my sons name reflect my own as Draco Malfoy Black, in public he shall be called Draco Black. I request this minister to be in effect immediately," Narcissa looked up to the minister and then she catches her eye and thumbs her nose and the minister glared at her but smiled offer taken. As his gavel hit the top of the bench once again giving the woman what she wants. Draco and Narcissa make their way home.

When she and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor they collected their things. Draco came into her room and saw the open wall. Narcissa turned slightly and looked at the artifacts in her hands. They were the letters, and then the journal. Draco waited patiently for his mother, as she looked at a mirror. A tear slid down her cheek and she touched the mirror, and then she stowed her items away. She did not have much seeing she had already moved out.

"These items, when I am ready will explain a great many things to you. Your questions will be answered, and I will have a great weight lifted off my soul," she looked to Draco and saw the young man she had raised, and then went to him. She stood looking into his haggard eyes, and his thin cheekbones. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and then kissed his forehead. She had done that act every day, and sometimes more than once a day since she had saved her son. Draco, would never pull away, but he would always grasp her hands and pull them from his face.

"Mother, I am no child, I am a young man. I am ready for the information you have to give me, I will support you in everything, for I am your son, and we only have each other," Draco swore to his mother. She would always nod, let a tear slip down her face, and then turn from him and utter the one word her began to grow tired of… Soon.

She collected a small bag with her belongings directed, the house elves, and owls to Black Manor, and then disconnected the Floo Network at the manor. She was going to make it as difficult as possible for Lucius to make it around town or escape.

Draco had explored Black Hall, and loved it. She would charm the suits of armor to play swords with, and then she would take him to the green house to learn about plants. On most night she and Draco would take a book each and then settle in front of the fire. He had begun and extensive study into glamors, and how to find concealed objects, and Dark objects and how to recognize him. Draco still continued to feel the effects of the chamber and Tom Riddle. Narcissa had a feeling that he chose these fields of study to never fall pray to such an event again. The night were the worst. It was two weeks, in the middle of July when Narcissa found herself standing in her son's room once more. Night after night she would hear the screams of her terrified son. She made a call that very night when she made him take a dreamless sleeping drought.

"Severus Snape," she said into the fireplace. She was thankful he was there and not in bed but he had always kept the strangest hours when not in school.

"Narcissa, to what do I owe this surprise at such and ungodly hour?" Severus had always treated her well, and for a brief moment she remembered her tryst with the man in the flames.

"I need your help. I fear we need to take steps as we had talked about before Draco and I left for the summer. I believe it is time to build is Occlemency shield, and repair what Riddle destroyed. Would you like to come by for lunch tomorrow?" Narcissa asked her old friend. She looked into the flames and smiled back at the figure smiling at her. She was the only other person other that Lily Potter he would ever smile for.

"Of course, does Draco know what's going on? Why he is having nightmares?" Severus asked the mother, but she shook her head. "Well then, there isn't a moment to loose, especially when Dumbledore still wishes to get inside of his head and glean events from his memories. It might not hurt to get the girl to learn it as well."

Narcissa nodded. She knew what girl he spoke of, and for her safety it would be a great idea. "I will owl the girl and see if she can't make it when you come to teach Draco."

They finalized their plans, and said their goodbyes. Because she was going to see if Hermione wanted to join them they will meet Severus the day after tomorrow in the afternoon around 2pm. Narcissa sat at the large oak desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am inviting you to take part in an extraordinary opportunity. Draco will be trained in occlemency and Severus Snape as offered his services to extend to you. If you are interested please respond quickly Professor Snape will be here at Black Hall, July 15_ _th_ _at 2 in the afternoon. We wish to see you soon._

 _Narcissa_

Narcissa attached the letter her personal Ghost Owl and sent her on her way. Narcissa sat back and slouched in her high winged back chair. She summoned the brandy decanter, and a small glass and sat them within reach. She poured the amber liquid and then took a sip feeling the liquid burn down to her stomach. Her son, her own flesh and blood suffered. How can she keep him safe, and mentally sound while he was at school. There was no one in his own house to care for him, and his friends are scattered throughout the school. He will need support. She hoped Hermione would be enough.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled as he saw Hermione standing in the main atrium of Black Hall holding Ducky's hand.

"Thank You Ducky, and might I say you look smashing in your maroon Breeches, and green shirt. They are lovely," The girl gushed at the free elf.

"Thank you Little Miss Grangy," The little elf bowed and then turned and popped away sporting a little blush on his little cheeks. Right then Draco smashed in to Hermione, and the two young teenagers embraced, tightly missing the other. When they broke away Hermione looked at her friend. She studied his face, the dark circles, and the depth of his blue eyes. She placed a hand on his face and moved his bangs from his eyes.

"You look tired, my friend. Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she stepped back and then looked him over. He was thin, too thin, and so exhausted, but happy. He took her hands and showed her the rest of the house. He took her to the library and chuckled at her face. It was huge. It was larger than the library at Malfoy Manor and as she stepped up to the shelves she reached out. A voice behind her startled her as she jerked her hand back.

"I wouldn't touch that one, Miss Granger, I have yet to take the dark books off the shelf, and let's just say, I have not cracked the books that wish harm to those who are not pureblood," Narcissa watched the girl pocket her hand but looked wistfully at the book, "I will do my best to make sure the books are safe by next summer, and ready at your leisure to read, Fair?" Narcissa smiled as she came nearer to the girl. Draco stepped back and watched his mother, and his best friend. He noticed something, different about his mother when Hermione was around. Maybe she wished she could have had a daughter? Oh dear god, is she his long lost sister, abandoned on a doorstep somewhere for a muggle household to raise? She watched the way Hermione looked up at his mother, and there was no doubt of her admirations, and fondness for the older woman in the gleam of her eye.

"Come little ones, your instructor is here, early," She smiled and Draco motioned for her to go first and lingered for a moment then looked up to his mother. He pointed to Hermione's retreating back.

"Sister?" he asked trying to figure out their relationship. Narcissa chuckled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and noticed how tall he has gotten.

"No, Draco, she is not related to you," Narcissa chuckled.

"Thank God. It would be strange if she were," Draco smiled, "I will find out mother. Just don't make me break a trust to do it."

"I know my son, and as I said I need time."

Draco and Narcissa walked to the solarium where they would participate with many occlemency lessons over the summer.

"You thinking of her again?" asked a body in her bed as a hand stroked up her side as she lay on her stomach. She turned over and found those black piercing eyes of the potions master. She smiled and nodded. He found out the truth when he demonstrated legmency using her for the pair. Severus wished he hadn't. Now her whole truth came out, and she found herself in her bed and then she began to periodically find him there. They gave and took as much as two people with hearts belonging to the other could. It was simpler with Severus. He didn't want forever, he didn't even want tomorrow, he just wanted the moment, just as she did. Bodies mashed, and ground together, and when climax had been ridden he would stay and talk. She found that he was Amelia's counterpart in just about everything. She wanted forever, and he didn't want a damn thing. She told him of her plans, and he nodded and wished he had something like that to plan for. Sometimes when he was inside of her, he would yell Lily's name. When they gathered their breath she would whip his bangs from his eyes, and kissed him tenderly and told him he does, all he would have to do is look for it. Severus would nodded and they would talk. Everything for the two was a release, never love, never a play for one's heart. That's why she thought it failed sooner than later with Amelia. Amelia wanted to love her, take her heart and make it Milly's. It was something Narcissa could never give, and she saw Amelia giving her heart every day to a woman whose heart did not reside in her own chest.

When Severus got the whole truth from her he was surprised that things had gone so well for her. HE pointed out that even one event, no matter how small that had been changed could turn the course of events in a completely different way, positive or negative. Hell she could be dead before Hermione came of age, and vice versa. He stopped his rants as she pulled him back to bed. She knew she could have made history worse, but maybe not. So she took from him release.

On July 31, Harry Potter's birthday as the wizarding world knows it, but that very morning a criminal escaped Azkaban. When Narcissa heard the news she looked to Draco, and he looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked as he sipped his orange juice. Narcissa gave him the paper. She knew what she had to do. She was one of the only people who could. She was Head of House and could reinstate her cousin, and then release him from his running.

"Where could he be going?" Draco asked. She knew. She knew exactly where he was going. She waited for Draco to read, and he paled.

"Mother we have to do something. He will kill him," Draco stammered. Narcissa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Draco I want to get you out of England until it is time to board the Express. Is that clear?"

"What will you be doing?"

"I will try to tack him down. He can't hurt the boy that saved my sons life, we are honor bound to him."

Narcissa wrote a note to the Grangers and asked if they would like to go to France for the remainder of the break with Draco. She had business, and could not trust anyone other than them to the task of his protection.

An owl came back by nightfall stating the Grangers would love to vacation in France with Draco and hoped she would not be kept too long.

That night Draco his mother flit about her room. He has trained himself, and cast a revealing spell on himself and could see the wall that had his mother's secrets. He walked to it. Finite, he said. She spun around as the wall revealed the compartment. HE pointed he wand at it and glared at her.

"You own me an explanation mother. I want you to know I could have done this at any time, but now I am telling you I will not touch these items until I have to. So come back to me, explain the truth, and be done with this mother. You owe me."

Narcissa looked at her son. She saw the honorable man he will become and nodded.

"I swear I will come back and one day explain these things to you," She swore.

She went with her son and the Grangers the de Arc estate in southern France. She inhaled, looked at her guests, and smiled. Ducky, and Dobby would take care of them. Dobby would pop to her as quickly as he could I anything goes wrong.


	25. To Save the Boy Who Lived

Sorry for my absence this week. Its a killer time of year for us. This was looked at by my wife, but she is equally busy and I just wanna get you all a chapter. Please for give up if there are any mistakes.

I am thinking of beginning to write a Few chapters from Hermione's Point of View. What would you all think of that?

As always, thanks for your support.

Enjoy, and happy story hunting,

Snow

* * *

Narcissa knew without a doubt that Sirius would hunt the Potter boy down. He was screaming his name in his mugshot on the front page of the Prophet. Narcissa traveled light, and conjured a chair and sat under a tree in a public lot watching the boy with notice me not spells, and some disillusionment charms around her space, and she sat unbothered throughout the hot summer days. She often brought out a book that she taken from the Hogwarts restricted section on wandless magic. Ever since she saw Hermione using it she wanted to learn. Recently she has been having bouts of accidental magic, especially when angry, and she needed control. She figured the best way to do this was to learn more about wandless magic.

It was a sweltering hot evening, and not a cloud in the sky. Narcissa took to wearing muggle clothes in the heat, blue jean shorts that came up to her mid-thigh showing a lot of milky white skin, a ribbed pink tank top, and wide brimmed white hat. Keeping a set of robes in a bag with her just in case. The past few evenings she had just lounged and enjoyed the summer days, but that night she felt magic stirring. She felt it coming closer and she felt the hairs on the back of her arms stand. Power crackled around her but then suddenly she felt it come from two separate places. She stood dismissing the conjured chair and putting the book she'd be reading into her bag, which was now in the shape of one of the muggle hiking packs she'd seen as one of the neighbors left one day on an excursion.

She stood there with her wand in her hand. Trying to look in the two separate directions. One came from Potters house and the other. Too many things happened at one time. An inflated woman became airborne from the back yard, and the bushes nearest her shifted. She turned and saw golden eyes, gasping when she heard a growl. She stood her ground.

"Sirius," Narcissa said low and gravely with a small growl of her own, "You can't hurt him," Her attention snapped from the great dog to Harry where he ran from the home. Sirius bolted back into the bushes as she aimed a Body Bind at her cousin, hissing as it missed. She ducked after Harry and throwing her self at the boy in a bid to get him out of the way of the dog. She winced as her body slammed into ground, both of them tumbling down. Narcissa raised her wand with a quick gesture, as she stood tugging Harry to the side of the street. The bus arrived and Narcissa turned to the boy ignoring the feel of blood dripping down her leg.

"Harry go. I'll find you," she ordered and the boy snapped too and then boarded the bus. She moved in the direction she had last seen Sirius, but he was gone or hiding. She cursed as she kicked the dirt at her feet then winced. She looked once more over the area, before turning her attention to her knee. She waved her wand, vanishing the blood from her shin. She hurried back to where she'd left her bag, digging out the spare robes to throw over her muggle clothes. Appearance in the magical world was as much a weapon as anything else. She called for Dobby and asked him to take her bag away. Narcissa gave herself one last once over and then apparated to the most likely place the boy would think of going to the Leakey Cauldron, London.

"Now Harry we want you to stay here in Diagon Alley," Minister Fudge said.

"But what about my underage magic usage, Minister Sir?"

"Oh, I think it will all be swept under the rug Harry," Minister beamed down on him as if he were a rotund knight in shining armor to the boy.

"Then if that is the case I would like to take the boy off your hands, and on a vacation with my son, and his best friend," Narcissa spoke from behind the minister making both the boy and the man gasp in surprise, one because he wasn't expecting her and the boy because she looked immaculate. She just threw him to the ground as a huge dog ran at him, she had been dirty, sweaty, panting and bleeding and yet this woman was prim and perfect.

"Well, ah... Mrs. Mal… Ms. Black. The ministry has decided to put Harry under its protection for the remainder of summer," the minister faltered.

"I see. The ministries definition of protection is putting a 13 year old boy in a pub house room in the middle of magical London. Where is his protection?"

"Aurors…"

"Dear minister, the person who just tried to take him escaped your maximum security prison less than a week ago. How can your Aurors help the boy when there are too many vantage points to cover," Narcissa stepped close to Fudge, and smiled as his blush when she took his hands in hers, "Please, let me take the boy and protect him?" She pulled her hands away and kept her blue eyes on his brown, and smiled as he had the where with all to pocket his hands as he spoke, taking her small bribe for the boy.

"Well, I do hear Black Hall is one of the most secure homes in England. I believe he will be safe with you Ms. Black, "he turned to Harry, and "My boy be safe in your travels and if the ministry can provide will do out upmost to get you anything you need. Just owl me personally." With that Fudge left with his Auror. Harry looked at Narcissa and she led him out the apparition point. She shrank his things, and he held them close as he placed his hand on her arm. She apparated them away to where Draco and the Grangers were.

Narcissa sighed as she stepped forward towards the house and then her knee buckled. Harry reached for her and she smiled as she accepted his help. She soon found a pair of arms around her from both sides as the Grangers came to help Harry. Dan had her right, Jean had her right. Narcissa let herself be led into the kitchen and to the kitchen table. There was a gasp from the doorway as Narcissa shed her outer robes with Jean's help. Narcissa heard that intake of air and closed her eyes, she didn't want the girl to see her like this, hurt, even if it was minor. She heard the girl rush to her but stop short as Jean raised a hand and made Narcissa sit in the chair in her muggle clothes.

Narcissa had banged herself up worse than she'd thought with that tumble with Harry. Jean was cleaning her leg and Dan was taking care of her elbow. Draco came through the door and simply leaned across the frame watching everyone around his very uncomfortable looking mother. Five sets of eyes looked up at Draco when he began to chuckle. She looked so young, as she sat in that chair like a little girl with parents bustling around her cleaning her up. He held out a small vial, and Narcissa sighed and smiled her thanks. She took a sip and her scraps closed to a pink fresh skin, and her knee, which was swollen to the size of a cantaloupe began to decrease in size but the bruising might remain. Everyone watched the injuries in amazement and it Narcissa and Draco merely shrugged as she stood with a limp and went to her son.

"Just be my crutch for the evening, will you son?" she asked in a whisper and Draco looked back at the quartet and nodded. He looped his arm around her waist and escorted his mother gingerly to the reading room and on one of the chaise lounges. She smiled and propped up her leg and watched the Grangers and Harry. They seemed unsure.

"I am grateful for your help, I am just not used to being hovered about. Please, everyone join me and tell me of your week. Has it been well?" Narcissa said as she looked for an extra pillow. Hermione came forward and offering one of the pillows from the couch. Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes, and Narcissa thanked her trying to break eye contact. Narcissa shifted and looked to Hermione's parents and smiled.

"How were they? Not too much trouble I hope?" Narcissa inquired.

"We were doing great until Granger here tried a concealment spell and set fire to a tree. You should have seen her face mother," Draco snickered at his antics of his week with is best friend. She saw how Harry visibly sighed and smiled, relaxed, then his brow furrowed.

"Excuse me, where are we?" Dan, Jean, and Hermione beamed at him.

"We are in France Harry. Isn't it amazing?" Hermione answered. Harry looked at Narcissa.

"We traveled all that way with apparition? That's a long way Ms. Black. Thank you for saving me from… well everything," Harry rambled. Narcissa waved her hand in dismissal.

"Harry, you saved Draco from a Basilisk. The least we can do is save you from my cousin," Narcissa said as she called Dobby for tea.

"Yes, about that, why would he want to kill me?" Harry asked and suddenly the air in the room went cold, and thick. Narcissa turned around and summoned a small cushioned stool and swung her leg and pillow on top of it and made Harry sit next to her. Draco too Harry's seat and watched his mother do what she does best, soothe, and be just that, a mother. She placed her arm around him and she felt him go rigid. She waited until he settled before she began.

"You, my young friend have quite the history with Sirius Black. Before he died, your father's truest friends were Sirius Black and a man named Peter Pettigrew. Before the war came to its abrupt conclusion, Sirius was named your godfather. Only people in the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix knew about it. They were the main faction that fought the dark lord. But I have sources. When I saw your relationship with my son getting more and deeper, I investigated you a bit," Narcissa smiled as Harry whipped his gaze at her, "Come now Harry. The Malfoys, and Blacks are dark wizards and we have our fair share of enemies, especially me, since I carry the stigma of a dark witch but don't conform to their beliefs of blood purity. But anyways, Sirius was sent to Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew, he was thought of as the one of the dark lord highest followers. The mugshot on the front page was apparently taken while he was saying it was his fault your parents were dead, and he kept shouting your name. Did he betray your parents, I don't know. I do know that he loved you very much by all accounts. But in Azkaban any emotion, even love, can be warped, turned into a tool, into hatred. Draco and I believed it was best to keep an eye on you, just in case."

Harry sat there on the couch with Narcissa's arm around him as he processed. Narcissa could see the wheels turn and beat against his skull.

"I don't know whether to be angry or glad he escaped. We don't know what he did. For all I know he did get my parents killed," Harry whispered. Narcissa pulled him tighter and pressed her lips to Harry's temple and removed her arms. Harry looked up to her.

"Why else did you go there? It could not have been JUST to save me. There had to be a reason," Narcissa took a sip of her tea.

"I wanted to protect my family Harry. What if, as you said, he did betray your parents and kill Pettigrew, but what if he didn't? The details from his conviction are sketchy and hard to find. From what I knew of him, as my cousin, I wouldn't have thought it possible for him to carry out such a betrayal. If he is innocent then that means for the past 12 years the wrong man has rotted in that hell hole for nothing. Wouldn't you want your family to reach out to you?"

"Seeing as I had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as caretakers no, I would rather be in Azkaban," Harry chuckled, "But if I had a real family, real mates, then yes, I would want them to fight for me."

Draco slipped from his chair and moved to Harry's side, punching him in the shoulder. Everyone, including Narcissa was startled. It was clear the strike hadn't been hard but it as still a hit. Harry looked into Draco's icy grey eyes.

"You moron Potter. You have a family right here," Draco swept his arm around the room, "and I bet if you needed them the red-head squad of Weasley's would be there for you too. Never doubt you have at least one family Harry," Draco scolded the boy of the same age. Harry's head drooped as if he did something wrong then Hermione threw her arms around the dark headed boy and he smiled. After a moment he thanked Hermione and turned to Draco and thanked him as well.


	26. Beauty of Sunlit Vineyards

Hey Everyone,

Here is a little picture into France. There is more to come trust me and I will be getting more from Hermione's point of view to you soon.

Thanks for all your support

Snow

* * *

Narcissa was healed from her injuries in just a matter of days and Harry, the Grangers, and the Blacks settled into the green hills that over looked a vineyard. Narcissa would wake every morning and get on a pair of comfortable faded jeans, brown boots, a loose button down shirt, and a wide brimmed hat. She'd never looked over her assets and when she walked her land at sunrise everyday she watched as sunlight edged across and over her property. She would settle on a hill overlooking everything and smile. This was hers, everything in front of her was hers, and now she knew how the de Arc estate made its money and contributed to the coffers in her Gringots bank vaults. The Vineyard made one of the most exquisite wines France had to offer. Scrollblade told her that her lands were taken care of by the bank, she never knew she had a staff of goblins taking care of her belongings for her, bringing to fruition the bounty of the earth. She loved this place. She knew she had the Agrippa assets to visit as well, but most of those were items, and books, with invested monies. She didn't realize she inherited the beauty of the earth. She breathed in the rich soil, the trees, and grabbed a clump of grass and dirt. She looked at the dark soil and rubbed it between her fingers, and laughed to herself. Dirt, it made her happy. She put the soil down, her soil, and watched as Helios completed his chariot ride over the sky bringing the light of day. Merlin, she never knew Greek mythology could be so… accurate to describe a sunrise.

She watched the Château and waited for signs of life and sighed, as she knew it would happen. Her day would be invaded. Mr. Potter proved to be the most gracious and spotless house guest even offering to cook and clean for his room and board. Narcissa smiled at him and could easily see a nephew she'd never had. Draco, to her amazement found every chance he could to spend it with either Dan or Harry. He would always have Hermione and he knew this but there was something missing. It was the evening that happened when she went back to London to talk to Scrollblade about her holding, and the staff she didn't know she had. He reassured her that they are working for a percentage of the holding as a retainer fee and lived off the land. She looked at her goblin friend and told him to increase it. He looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled.

* * *

"My friend, you have taken care of me and kept a very watchful eye on my ex-husbands accounts for me. These wonderful friends have taken care of what is mine for centuries," She smiled and patted her old friend on the hand, "it's time to give a little back."

The goblin shook his head and could not remember a time that a witch or wizard has given so much to his nation. She was a good strong woman and he was taken back to the time she first came to him. She had grown. No longer was she a skittish, emotionally charged, and broken woman. She was a predator, she was the wolf who fought tooth and nail to protect what was hers. He knew that once she divorced Lucius Malfoy she was the single most influential, and wealthy witch in the wizarding world. It would not even dent her coffers, so this once Scrollable clasped her hand and nodded.

"You have done more for us than any witch or wizard to come before you for the benefit of my people. You have treated us with respect, and have even given more than necessary, why?" he asked the question and Narcissa refused to lie to him.

"When I first came to you I was broken, that was evident, but I had met a woman. She changed my life. If it wasn't for her kindness, and opening my eyes to the creatures… no, people, for you are people, my friend, I might have treated you like every other pureblood witch or wizard."

"May I ask who this woman was so I can repay her in kind? Truly she deserves to be a Friend of the Goblin Nation."

"My dear friend, she was not even born when I came to you. A mishap with time travel, I met her in the future."

Scrollbalde sat back and shook his head, "You have changed the future Narcissa. Is she worth it?"

"Yes," it was a simple answer, and it was strong, and it made him nod.

"Tell me her name and I'll make sure her finances are treated just as yours, discreetly, medium to high gain, and like royalty," he sat back and waited. She told him Hermione's name, and all he said was ah-ha her. She smiled. She knew the little witch made an impact on the goblins. He made a note and then stood to hug his friend. She hugged him in return.

When she got back Dan told her with the strangest smiled on his face that Draco kissed Hermione. His smile dropped as Narcissa met his eyes, and then excused herself to change into something more comfortable. Later that evening she sat with Dan and Jean, and talked to them about their children. She told the doctors that she felt like Hermione was part of her family already, and that this was just like a hit in the stomach. She saw their relationship and it was inevitable but they were so young. Dan and Jean agreed. She explained to them that in pureblood wizard society, of which she and Draco were still apart of, that with this level of interest in one another, she would have to tell her friends, that they would be talking of an arranged marriage. Narcissa's heart flew into her throat and her stomach dropped to the floor. She hated this, her body almost rejected the possibility of a union of Hermione and her son. She felt physically ill. Jean reached out for her as sweat beaded on her brow. She smiled and trudged through this conversation with the Grangers.

"If they want each other, if they love each other, later, much later, I will not stand in their way," Narcissa spoke to the pair. Dan and Jean looked at one another.

"Do they have to be in an arranged marriage over a kiss?" asked Jean nervous. Narcissa smiled affectionately at her friend.

"No of course not. It's just the way of our society. I would rather they found their way and if they end up together then it was fated," Narcissa calmed slightly. As she saw Dan and Jean visibly relax.

"Good, because Hermione decked him," Dan said. Narcissa cocked her head at him confused. Then Dan laughed, "Hermione hit him for kissing her. It was the most bizarre thing on the face of the planet. But now he knows not to force Hermione into anything."

"MY SON DID WHAT!?" she snapped out and her magic stirred in the air. Jean's eyes were wide but she placed a hand on Narcissa's arm.

"He didn't force her dear. He surprised her is all. You son has been a perfect gentleman to her and the best of friends. Even as she went back to him apologizing for hitting him, he hugged her and said its ok. It didn't feel right to him either. Hermione came to me later and told me he was trying in his own way to make up for causing her pain last year. He thought of her constantly and he thought to kiss her. That's all Narcissa. As I have said, perfect gentleman, and best of friends." Narcissa fell into her chair thanking god it didn't work out, and thanking Merlin for Draco being a good man about his rejection.

* * *

That was when she began to spend more and more time alone it wasn't long as she was trapped in her thoughts that she noticed her subconscious had unintentionally made her stay away from Hermione. Over the summer the girl had lost some of her baby fat, and had trimmed up. There was a clearer picture of the woman she would become, though still a shadow compared to her older self. Narcissa, at this point, never wanted anything more than to protect the Grangers, especially Hermione, but it was the dreams. Narcissa woke looking at the pale crème paint of her room after a vigorous dream of her future lover. She knew she would have to go out and in a way she normally didn't to expend some energy. Hermione was beginning to flood her thoughts, both waking and sleeping. She would have to trudge forth, avoidance seemed to help, but her thoughts, and they plagued her. She was just thankful her body had not begun to desire the girl yet, that her dreams were of the Hermione from the future.

It was their last day at the Château, and she never wanted to leave. She looked over her land and left a piece of her heart stay her in the morning sun lit vineyard. She heard rustling, she had excellent hearing, and she smelled the scent of a woman's shampoo.

"Little witch if you wish to sneak up on someone make sure you are down wind," Narcissa said as she waited to the girl to show herself. She felt warmth from the girl as she sat down on the same hillside as her looking over land that, would belong to her according to the will be left to Scrollblade, regardless of whether they became lovers again.

"Do you like it here, Hermione?" Narcissa asked to open conversation. She looked over to the girl. She wore a pair of jeans just as she had but a dark navy wash, and a red t-shirt. Her feet were covered in her grey sneakers. Hermione's face looked over the land and she nodded. Narcissa looked back to the sunrise. She was growing very uncomfortable. She was here, sitting with her, but she could not speak.

"Have you been avoiding me, Lady Black?" asked Hermione. It was an arrow to her heart, the hurt she heard there in the girl's voice. Narcissa took a deep breath and then let it out in a heavy sigh. She looked over to the girl and saw her brown eyes penetrate her own blue.

"I could not avoid you if I tried, little witch," Narcissa stood and began to walk through her hills, through her grapes, and waited for the girl who followed her to say something to her. She felt a hand slide into her own and she paused. She looked down at the girl and shook her head. She dropped Hermione's hand and the girl frowned. Narcissa knelt in front of the girl as she wiped away a tear.

"You have to tell me what's wrong little one. I know Severus has trained you very well and I can't read your mind," Narcissa whispered looking up at Hermione. The girl opened her eyes and then looked at Narcissa.

"It feels like you are drawing away from me. You won't even hug me. I felt so loved by you and Draco, now it just feels like something is missing. You won't even talk to me, Narcissa," Hermione ground out through the tears. Narcissa sighed and berated herself. She never wanted to hurt the girl but she needed distance, to help her separate this girl from the woman in the future. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Do what you feel is right Hermione. You always have, my little witch," Narcissa went to stand and then found arms around her shoulders slamming her to Hermione.

"Hug me back please," Hermione whispered, and all Narcissa could do was fall to her knees and stay wrapped in Hermione's embrace as she wrapped her arms around the girl. She closed her eyes but schooled her features. She pushed the girl back after a considerable time, and looked to the girl.

"I am sorry you felt this way, Hermione. I never meant to cause you harm, I've had a lot on my mind from recent developments. It is time to head back. We have to leave paradise it seems," Narcissa smiled at the girl and noticed that she had grown taller over the summer as she tried to wrap her arm around the girl, and head back to the house.

When books were bought, robes were altered, and children were fed, the families found themselves approached by a swarm of red heads. The Weasley family scurried to the platform just as they had. Narcissa watched as her son and Ron shook hands, and thought that their friendship could break years of tension between Weasley's and Blacks, and then she watched Hermione stand alone as the boys got reacquainted then Harry and Draco brought her into the fold. She would never be alone, that's for certain. It wasn't a trio but perhaps a valuable quartet of young wizards. Narcissa watched, observed, and sighed. Things were beginning to change. Some changes where to soon though, she wasn't ready for them she had to admit. And some changes where just what needed to happen. She walked with the Grangers back to the station and offered to apparate them. They smiled but declined. They like their muggle ways and apparition made them sick. Narcissa nodded and walked with them back to their car. Once they were away Narcissa turned and walked to a safe place to apparate and landed back in her French Chateau. Once more night, one more night in paradise, and then she would track her cousin down.


	27. Riddles

Hey All,

Its been a bit getting this out but fear not, more is coming. I hope you enjoy and thanks for your support.

Snow

* * *

Narcissa came back from France with a new found determination. She would find her damned cousin. Yes he was damned for a crime she suspected he didn't commit, untrusted by the boy who should love him, and hunted by the entire wizarding world. Yes, Sirius Orion Black was damned and all Narcissa could do was try to help. She apparated to Gringotts and asked for Scrollblade and she was escorted to a room and didn't have to wait for but a few seconds when the goblin came in and shook her hands and gave her a toothy smile.

"Two times in a month, this is strange banking behavior even for you, my friend. What has you troubled? Have the de Arc lands displeased you?" he asked worried that she had found the goblins displeasing to work with. She waved her hand and dismissed that thought and he instantly felt better.

"No, it is the Agrippa vault I have come to query about," She said and watched as the Goblin sighed and then steepled his fingers and looked at her.

"The Agrippa vault is an interesting one. It can only be opened by a true pureblood, and we all know that the Black family is a pure as any out there. It was a stipulation because of the contents," he said and watched her interest peek. "The Agrippa vault passed to the closest family member died, which transferred to the Black family. Your family didn't see it fit to have it opened because it was not of any monetary value and only held trinkets, and a riddle."

"A riddle?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yes it is a legend really but it is said that Agrippa put a ward on the vault and if you solve the riddles, you can see the real treasures that lie there. Naturally it was too much of a waste and the Blacks just thought of the cash. Not much mind you, but over the years it was forgotten. With the small investment and a mediums risk, medium yield, you can imagine there is quite a treasure in there in terms of cash, but I don't think that's the real gain. Would you like to go and test your mettle against the vault, I for one am very curious," Scrollblade asked and before her could smirk at his friend she had already stood.

Narcissa and Scrollblade didn't take the cart like you normally world. They actually took a set of moving stairs down into the bowels of Gringotts. Narcissa had seen something similar at the Muggle mall and departments stores that the Grangers took her and Draco to. Here however were made of stone and charmed to never degrade. She looked around and grasped her wand in the dark. She hated the weakness but Scrollblade noticed her trepidation and placed a hand on her arm. She then put her wand in her pocket, but tried for the life of her to see. Down, and down, and down, into the heart of the earth they went.

"Scrollblade, why is the vault located down here?"

"Well, a long time ago Agrippa invented quite a few things that might be incendiary, or explosive, and for the safety of the bank we thought to store his things down here with all the other vaults of possible volatile natures."

Narcissa nodded and then the steps turned sharply and she reached out a hand to the goblin to steady herself. She glared at her friend for chuckling at her falter. When the stairs stopped they were in front of a vault that had not been opened in centuries. The caves almost seemed like it wanted to take the vault back, as the door was bared by stalagmites that created what looked like jaws around the door. She looked at Scrollblade and he inserted her vault key, and placed his hand on the door. The ominous opening softened, and crumbled and the door swung open. Narcissa's eyes went wide. There was nothing more than a tattered tome, a dingy cup, and a galleon here and there. Then the door slammed behind her. A podium rose out of the floor, and the torches lit the dingy room. Scrollblade went to her side and read the paper.

 _You are here to claim what is lost,  
you will know that knowledge is the cost.  
Test your mind,  
you might find,  
treasures to behold,  
but only if you value what is old._

Narcissa watched as the riddle appeared on the scroll and sighed..

 _I'm a strange contradiction; I'm new, and I'm old,  
I'm often in tatters, and often decked with gold.  
Though I never could read, yet lettered I'm found;  
Though blind, I enlighten; though loose, I am bound,  
I'm always in black, and I'm always in white;  
I'm grave and I'm gay, I am heavy and light -  
In form too I differ - I'm thick and I'm thin,  
I've no flesh and bones, yet I'm covered with skin;  
I've more points than the compass, more stops than the flute;  
I sing without voice; without speaking, confute.  
I'm English, I'm German, I'm French, and I'm Dutch;  
Some love me too fondly, some hate me too much;  
I often die soon, though I sometimes live ages,  
And no monarch alive has so many pages._

Narcissa looked at Scrollblade and he shrugged. She closed her eyes and rolled the worlds over in her mind. It will be knowledge I will find, so what is knowledge to a scholar. She opened her eyes and looked around the vault, and noticed a tome in tatters.

"A book?" Narcissa asked and then watched the scroll. It morphed into another riddle. "How many of these are there, Scrollblade?"

"I don't know. It was a legend of course, I am just fascinated and honored to be in here," he said smiling. Narcissa rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath and read the next riddle.

 _Lynn likes grapes but not potatoes. She likes squash but not lettuce, and she likes peas but not onions. Following the same rule, will she like pumpkins or apples?_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Narcissa hissed, "What are the commonalities of the things she likes? It not sweetness, because squash can be a little bitter, and it isn't vegetables," Narcissa sighed and lowered her head, she had no idea, not a damn clue then she felt the Goblin step up.

"Pumpkins because she like things grown on vines?" He asked and nothing happened, then he thought for a moment, "You have to answer not me." Narcissa repeated what he just said and sure enough, the scroll changed and another riddle came through.

"How did you know that?" She asked and Scrollblade smiled.

"It's an earth and plant joke, we know those types of riddles," he said as if it where the most common knowledge to have and she nodded and thanked him then they both looked at the last riddle.

 _What English word has three consecutive double letters?_

Narcissa looked at the goblin and she thought. Knowledge, plants, books… books…book. She turned to the goblin and smiled hopefully.

"A bookkeeper?" Narcissa whispered afraid to be wrong and the goblin literally smacked his forehead as if he should have known that, he was after all a bookkeeper. They watched as the scroll changed again and Narcissa growled and pounded on the podium.

 _Who am I?_

Narcissa threw her hands into the air, "Other than an a paranoid ass of an inventer who just so happened to test people even in death you are a jackass of a family member, that I am quickly thanking Merlin I didn't know in life. Scrollblade grabbed her elbow and nodded toward the scroll. She leaned over and watched it change.

 _Family above all, knowledge over all, and the heart to combine the two. I grant you admittance into the vault… Narcissa._

Before the two of them the vault changed. In the back there were mountains of gold, and to the left shelves and shelves of books, the right were shelves of potions, and in the middle on tables there where gadgets, and scripts of papers on how to use them, and what was needed to operate them.

Narcissa walked forward and motioned for the goblin to come with her but his feet stay rooted to the vault floor. She looked at him.

"Unfortunately my friend, I am not admitted into the vault," he said smiling at her.

"Is there a way to change the setting of the vault to admit people I wish to admit and to change the pure blood status of the vault and possible give to vault away?" Narcissa asked as she walked her new treasure room.

"It is worth looking into. You may have to come back to recalibrate the wards to suit your needs but for at least today, since the vault has accepted you as its owner, browse. If you need anything, just say my name, if you wish to leave, just walk out the door, and it will instantly lock itself behind you," Scrollblade went off to his duties and left Narcissa with a intellectual armory.

She perused the potions, and saw many titles she had never heard off, and when she saw one that caught her eye she picked up the script. Essence of Life. It was a potion that could bring back a person from the brink of death, healing mortal wounds, but once they had passed it would have no effect. She turned it over and looked at the recipe, and her eye brows lifted. She didn't even know but she was already so close. Her own invention with the golden potions, only one ingredient off, and few different stirring instructions. She read further and noticed it required one more thing. It required Phoenix Tears when brewed, and when it is to be administered it requires the blood of the one to take it. She took out a small journal she always kept with her and copied her spell into her little book.

She went to the tables and saw a manner of items still working after all of these years. Once was a fire expelling weapon, one was a voice amplifier much like a using an Amplifying Charm, and the other looked like remembrall. Narcissa went to the little globe and then picked it up in instantly became grey and cloudy. She looked at the script and smiled. With a single hair, or better yet blood, you can find any person on the planet with this tiny orb. She put this item in her pocket. She looked at the books on the shelves and smiled once more, titles on wandless magic, advanced potions for healing and killing, and advanced transfiguration. She thumbed through that book and her eyes lit up.

She stepped out of the vault watched the door close, heard it lock, and then went to the moving stone steps. She walked to the room she came from and waited. She never wanted to be rude to her friend, and always wished to say goodbye. Scrollblade came through the door and escorted the woman out of Gringotts. Now time to find the cousin she wished to save.

* * *

She didn't know what happened. It became cold, and for a moment if felt like icy fingers crept into her heart and squeezed. She looked around and saw various faces etched in fear. Ron looked pale and his long thin mouth grimaced as something crept closer. Draco closed his eyes as he saw clouds of vapor leave his mouth, Luna sat very still as her eyes darts about the cabin, and then Harry. Something was wrong. Long dark inhuman fingers slipped around the door and slowly pushed it back and then the feeling of despair hit her like a ton of bricks. Harry raised his wand to the creature but passed out as the strange figure suck the air in the room in, Draco braced Harry as he collapsed and the creature faced him. It was out of nowhere that the lump of clothes in the corner came to life. He's clothes were shabby, his light brown hair flecked with grey and stress lines on his face. A blinding blue white light sprang from the tip of his wand and then the creature fled. The Cabin temperature became normal, and then the man knelt over Harry and revived him. He looked softly at her friend and handed them all chocolate saying it will make them feel better. He stood announcing he was going to check on the rest of the train.

Damn! She wasn't even at Hogwarts and something tried to kill them! What is Hermione's year going to be like this time?


	28. Well That's New

Hey Everyone,

I hope the story hasn't become too boring. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Enjoy and happy story hunting.

Snow

* * *

Narcissa,

I hope I can still call you that? I know I must be silly but I am a little self-conscious of the people I care about and our relationships, especially after last year when Draco become so… different. I hope you are not angry with me. I know you will tell me you are not but I can't get over the distance there has seemed to has inserted its self between you and me. You are a dear friend, one of my dearest. I know it is strange to befriend a child the same age as your son, but you are a friend to me. I don't have many. I only have Draco, Harry, Luna, and maybe Ron. Then there is you. I can't help but place you also in the category of guardian. You have helped me, befriended me, and then taken my entire family under your protection.

I could be rambling because it is three weeks into school and I am already exhausted. I am actually grateful everyone sent their gifts this year and I absolutely love the book you gave me, Mind and Magic: Strength in shields, and power in your mind. I have made it half way through the book and I have discovered a few things I wish not to talk to my friends yet. One is wandless magic. It seems that the stronger your mind the possibility of preforming wandless magic increases. Is it alright if we keep this book between you and me, our little secret until I have tested it? I don't want the boys trying something and then accidently blowing something up.

I have done something frightfully stupid. I can't tell you without permission but let's just say I put too much on my plate. I… I wish I could tell you. I'm tired of not being able to share with another person something important. It eats away at you day by day. The only person I could think of who can understand this would be you. I don't know. I see you and I see a beautiful, strong, loving woman with a secret. I have always seen it. If you don't have one, then please forgive me if I over stepped. Oh listen to me in my exhausted state. Yes I will send the letter, I wish for our bonds to strengthen once more, but please be gentle. I am quite embarrassed.

Your Friend,

Hermione

Hermione went to the owlry and attached the letter before she lost her guts.

* * *

In the three weeks she has been traveling in time, reliving parts of the day elsewhere, she has come to notice a great many things. She used one afternoon to take her notes, but looked around. She saw her classmates, some growing into their features, and some… growing into their zits. She had to laugh at that as she saw Crabbe with a huge, blasted blemish right on his forehead. He had tormented her for years and now it was her turn. She had begun to experience the hormonal change and began to use muggle soaps to clean her pores and a combination of magical creams to make her skin healthy and blemish free. She dare not use a potion like Lavender and Pansy do. One day she was afraid their bodies might become acclimated to it and they would have to live off of those things. No, she wanted just to cleanse and fight surface blemishes with soaps and creams, never anything that went on the inside.

She was watching her classmates and almost scoffed out loud as they primped each day to catch the eye of the male persuasion in the castle. Then it made Hermione think. Who would she want if she wanted someone? She looked about her in class, she had taken to sitting in the back as she was always charging into the room just as class started taking a seat. Blasted schedule! She saw Harry. He was cute, actually he was quite handsome in his own way. The way of a reckless do-gooder with a hero complex. Yes, she admitted this to herself, but she knew it was because he had no one, nothing to live up to other than a memory. He fought so hard to be sure that he was seen for his deeds, and not his name, and certainly not his legend with You-Know-Who. No, if she engaged with Harry any kind of relationship she would have to fight every other admirer, and then a destiny. No, best to be a friend. Draco, she blanched. His kiss over the summer was… well it was not for her. It was nice and soft, but she felt nothing and then he tried to go further, and she over reacted, and slapped him, a boy who liked her, but all she saw was a brother. He was her savior in the first year of Hogwarts, and befriended her against all social protocols, and she loved him for it. She was loyal, she would do anything for Draco with in logic and reason, but she just didn't feel that… with him. Hermione's gaze swept the class and it was and interesting sensation that struck her when she looked at Luna Lovegood. She was like an angel. She was beyond beautiful both inside and out and for the first time in her life she wondered what it would be like to be kissed. She was moderately shocked to find that she thought that about her best girlfriend and not one of her best boyfriends. She pulled her eyes from the sweet blonde and dragged then to Ron. NOPE! Nothing. Her gaze went back to the blonde girl and she watched her.

"Answer the question Granger!" Snape sneered down at her. She fought to smile for she knew this was an act, she knew how he really was and he was a fabulous teacher, just not here so she looked him straight in the eye.

"To get the drought you ask you must stir the cauldron for three minutes in a clockwise direction then reverse for another 3 and then alternate each turn for one minute," She held her breath. She barely focused on the lesson and she hoped she was right. Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow and went on to his next victim swooping over Ron like a bird of prey over a mouse. She sighed and went back to her notes trying to concentrate but Luna took potions a year above her year group. She was already advanced but lacked basics because her mother used to brew before she was… Hermione swallowed hard and then Luna looked toward her and smiled. Hermione smiled but quickly shoved her nose toward her notes refusing to move them again. She liked Luna it seemed. Well that was a development.

She waited for dismissal and she was already packed ready to dart to the next class when she heard a nasally, yet deep voice of her professor call her back. She waited for the sympathetic glances to pass as each and every person filed out of the room. Snape waited and then locked the door and cast a muffaloto on the door. His entire demeanor changed. This was the Snape she knew.

"You look haggard Hermione," Snape said as he put the potions essays on his desk in a neat stack. All she could do is let her shoulder slum and nod.

"Do you need to stop this double schedule you have going? I am not as coldhearted as I come across. I can see it effecting you," he said with his back straight and a scowl on his face. If anyone came through that door they would have thought he was reprimanding the girl. But she shook her head.

"I just haven't heard from Narcissa. I wrote her a few weeks ago, and I am very worried," Hermione said in a small voice. Then Severus Snape went to the girl and knelt in front of her. He looked at her and he saw the image in Narcissa's Mirror. She saw the beginnings of the young woman she fell in love with and then he stood with his arms behind his back.

"I am unaccustomed to providing…. Comfort Miss Granger. So please if you need to talk, or work on your shield, I will be available," Snape said in a tight voice trying hard to give the girl an outlet to her concerns. Hermione nodded and turned to leave after offering him a smile. He hated physical contact, and he loathed kindness between student and teacher, but in that moment they both came to an agreement. If she needed him, she could go to him, but she still might go to Professor McGonagall first.


	29. The Burden of Secrets

Hi Guys,

I hope you are all liking Hermione's interactions and POVs. She is becoming a little fun to write. haha. Saw the Beauty and the BEast trailer and I squealed like a little girl. I love the film and I cant wait, so I have a little Beast and belle moment in this chapter.

As always thanks for your support, story faves and watches. Reviews are always welcome.

Snow

* * *

Hermione walked the halls, almost in a haze, but well aware of her surroundings. The time turner was taking its toll. When she made it to divination she had not been in the mood for that crone of a teacher. She plopped down right next to Harry and then took a shot at the crystal ball. The bug eyes of professor Trelawney and the condescending tone of her voice as she addressed Hermione made her see red. She didn't register much past old maid or crone and she was angry. She burst from her chair and whacked the crystal ball from the table in a tantrum and walked from class. After she'd stomped down the hall she realized her error. She'd just stormed out a classroom, probably angered a teacher and all she could think was good riddance. She would talk to Professor McGonagall about dropping Divination. Professor Trelawney was right, she didn't have the gift of sight, and it was a waste of time. She turned toward Gryffindor tower to get some much needed sleep. She sighed. She knew she wouldn't sleep with her thoughts so discombobulated. She needed help. She needed to see Snape. She needed to get her mind in order, get her emotions under control, and occlumency had kept her sane, mostly, this long. She turned, heading towards the dungeons. She didn't even feel the impact as her vision blackened and she knew no more.

"Will she be ok?"

"I am sure she will be fine."

"I think she needs a few days to recover."

"I suggest, Professors that she take a few days from school in a place she knows and feels comfortable. The Wrackspurts are running haywire around her ears."

"The infirmary should suffice, Luna."

"I don't think so. The air around her ripples around her less when she is not here. She needs a few days, but I am just a student."

Hermione listened the voices around her and felt a hand in hers. She opened her eyes and found Draco's grey blue eyes staring down at her.

"What have you been doing to yourself Hermione?" he asked with his brow wrinkled and his eyes sad.

"That is between Hermione and the staff Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall snipped at the boy. Hermione looked over to the professor and glared. How dare she talk to her friend, her brother like he had no right ask a question? The professor turned away as she glanced at Hermione's gaze. She looked over and found Luna sitting in a chair next her and she reached out her other hand, and the younger girl took it with no questions.

"His name is Mr. Black," whispered painfully then looked at Luna, "You brought me here?" Hermione croaked out. Luna smiled dreamily and nodded. "Why?"

"Not as many Wrackspurts down here, well not as many as there used to be," Luna said lightly then looked at Snape. He promptly went to his personal stores of potions and came back to the transfigured cot.

Hermione looked around and groaned and wished she wasn't here, in the dungeons, in Professor Snape's office. She just prayed it was a table transfigured into a small bed.

"She wouldn't let us take you to the infirmary, something about it being better here," Draco smiled. Hermione detested the infirmary with a passion especially after last year and being bedridden for most of the year after getting petrified by the basilisk.

"Thank you. I hate the infirmary," Hermione said with a smile and tried to sit up. She winced and grasped her temples. Snape put a vial in her hand and she didn't even ask. She threw the potion back and instantly felt the pain dull. She leaned back and simply closed her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, I would like to drop Divination please," Hermione requested as she barely opened them to see the teacher's reaction. It was pained, but relieved.

"I'll tell Professor Trelawney, but I do have to agree you need some rest young lady," the professor said as she stole a piece of parchment and a quill off of Severus's desk and then enchanted the paper to find the divination teacher.

A blast from the fire place and all eyes were on the visitor. Hermione found the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Those eyes captivated her and her heart flipped. She pried her eyes away, and then to Draco. She squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back. Hermione looked over to the woman. She seemed different, frazzled. Nervous energy rolled off the witch, but she still came off as elegant, poised, and powerful. Hermione wondered she was the only one to notice it. She had no choice, well not really. She looked at Snape, then McGonagall.

"Two days, that is all," she said strongly as she could manage.

"My dear, it is Wednesday, two days would put you at Friday, why not take the weekend. Rest, revive, recharge, and come back to Hogwarts healthy," McGonagall said softly not wanting to upset the girl. Everyone sighed when Hermione nodded in defeat, everyone but Narcissa. Draco helped the girl sit up and then helped her stand. His arm was around her back, and another shielding her from something, someone, everything and anything at all. Hermione looked to Luna, and the young girl got up and wrapped her arms around the older girl. Her head rested on her shoulder and Hermione closed her eyes as they embraced. Hermione let go and looked away then her eyes shot open when the little elf kissed her cheek. Hermione watched as Luna leaned in again. The white haired girl whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Best work on your occlumency as well Hermione," she said and pulled away with a devilish smile then something caught her attention in midair and she tracked it with her eyes. Hermione went to Narcissa and couldn't stop her blush the entire trip back to Black Hall.

She watched her for a full day. The girl came into her home, followed her to her own room, then walked to the bed and slept. She woke Hermione up once so the girl can change into a night gown, and then she sat vigil in the corner. She watched and watched and watched but the girl was all but comatose. It was time to bring in an old friend, Sable.

* * *

Later in the night, or sometime early in the morning, Hermione roused slightly to the feel of something depressing. She felt something shuffle up to the pillows and lay down. It was automatic as she reached out to the warmth and cuddled something furry and soft and descended into sleep again.

Mid-day the next day Hermione woke properly. She felt the sun's ray's heat up her eye lids and then the warmth of the sun splashed upon her face. It was then that she realized she held something, something large. She opened her eyes and the most gorgeous pillow of white lay beside her. Her heart stopped, she panicked as the beast before her lolled out of slumber and then turned a head toward her. A long pointed muzzle, and while upright ears, turned. The eyes dazzled her in their blue hue. She had seen only a few dogs with blue eyes before and she thought they were the most splendid animals ever. The dog… no it was larger and sturdier. Maybe a wolf, sat up and curled at the edge of her bed watching her with those hauntingly blue eyes. Hermione sat up and watched the animal on her bed. Since when did Narcissa have pets? It was then that the wolf slowly stood, walked to the girl and licked her hand. The wolf bounded off the bed and out of the room. About ten minutes later the lady of the house entered the chamber with a tray of fruit and some tea. She set the tray down where the wolf was and then took her own cup and sat in the corner. Hermione felt watched, and it grated on her. She dropped her fruit and pierced Narcissa with a glare.

"Why are you watching me? It's… It's very … disconcerting." Hermione said to the pureblood and then watched as her features fell and then rebuilt. Silence met them. Hermione picked up a strawberry and threw it at Narcissa. She was infuriated. Narcissa caught the strawberry up and simply nibbled on it refusing to answer questions. When she was finished was when Hermione felt a beginning to the conversation.

"I am not watching you little witch, well at least not the way you think. I am concerned over your wellbeing as my charge in the magical world, and as my friend. Isn't it you who wished to be friends at the end of this summer?" Narcissa vaguely clarified. Hermione sat back.

"You didn't reply. I began to feel you dropped me as a person, off the face of the planet, and I wasn't important. We are back where we started Lady Black. I feel abandoned. Even Draco mentioned receiving letters from you. You didn't write me at all after you made me swear to write you during second year over anything I felt I could not handle or just to talk, or to vent, or to be a friend." Hermione stopped she suddenly felt exhausted and she closed her eyes and slowly laid back on the bed. Narcissa went to her and pulled the blankets up and asked if she needed anything. Hermione's brown and yellow eyes slammed into her.

"I never knew you guys had a pet, but I wish it would come back in here," Hermione responded.

"Why little witch?" Narcissa asked as she looked to the door.

"I didn't have nightmares," Hermione said as she turned her eyes from the beautiful woman and fell into slumber. Narcissa watched as the girl's chest rose up and down. She loved the girl, she knew that, but she was not yet in love with her. Would she die for her? Yes. Would she sacrifice everything for her? Yes, except her son. Would she give her everything? Yes.

She looked toward the stairs. She would send Sable back up here to comfort the girl.

* * *

Hermione woke up once more with her arms wrapped around fur and then sighed. She felt the wolf tense and she stroked and soothed the wolf. She told the beast she needed this closeness, and she needed to tell something everything. And as the wolf heaved a huge sigh in compliance as she settled back against the pillows, Hermione buried her head into soft white fur and she wept.

"Its hard to say," she began then she sniffed, "I promised I wouldn't tell another person, but you are not a person and I absolutely adore you," Hermione cuffed the large ear and scratched and ran her hands down the back of the wolf scratching and the wolf resorted to scratching motions of delight. Once Hermione thought the wolf was embarrassed but got up turned around and placed a large white head on the girls lap. Hermione looked off into the distance as memories and truths hit when she rubbed fluffy ears of a wolf.

"I got a time turner and have been using it to take a double workload," Hermione confessed to the animal. The anime stayed right in her lap oblivious to anything but the ear rubbing she received.

"I have grown irritable, and hostile, even down right disrespectful. This is not me. I tried to convey these thoughts to a friend of mine in my letters. It pains me to think that their silence had added to the stress I was already under," Hermione's voice softened to a whisper, "She is one of the most important people to me. She is a mentor, a friend, and a guardian. Her silence hurt more than being called a mudblood by her own son. I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Hermione wept. Her body expended itself of tears and she shook as if shattered but could not break and then the wolf nosed deeper into her lap. The wolf then leapt of the bed and sat next to the bathroom. Hermione nodded. It was time to get cleaned up.

When she exited the bathroom she noticed her four legged companion was no longer there. She looked into the drawers and smiled. Narcissa made sure she had muggle clothes to make her comfortable while she was here. She dressed and went out the door. She noticed a light on in a room 2 doors down and knocked curious. No response. She opened the door and peered around the door. It was a simple room much like her own except for a writing desk. She walked around and looked but something was off. It was the far wall. She walked to the wall and cast finite incantatem out of curiosity, gasping as the wall shimmered out of existence. There were files upon files, several vials of a gold liquid, and a book that looked well-loved and a mirror in the back to match. She stepped closer to the wall and reached out. She lifted the book gently.

"What have you done?" came a scathing question from behind her and she spun. She looked to find Narcissa standing in the door way with blue eyes icy with anger. Hermione backed away with the book in her hand. She saw Narcissa's eyes follow the item and then the girl gulped. She gave the book to Narcissa and the older witch relaxed only slightly.

"Did you see inside?"

Hermione shook her head.

Narcissa only felt the desire to curse her for a moment to protect what was hers, then her brain recalculated. She was hers. Narcissa walked to the wall placed the book back onto one of the shelves, and recast the charm that kept it hidden. She looked and found Hermione.

"Come little witch. Only one day left till you reclaim Hogwarts. I have someone to see you."

"I am sorry, Narcissa." Hermione said with her head down. Narcissa looked to the girl and took her hand and realized how warm Hermione was, but she was always so warm. Hermione looked up in to blue eyes filed with secrets.

"You are not ready for that book, darling. It hold a lot of truths, no matter how outlandish they are. Maybe next time you are in a person's room you can refrain from nosing about, especially in dark magic houses. Things are dangerous… even if it is just information," Narcissa pulled the girl to the hall but never let go of her hand. Hermione was grateful.

When they walked down into the kitchen Hermione stopped and looked at Professor Snape.

"We need to talk about something very important Miss Granger," he looked at Narcissa and she left. He turned back to Hermione.

"Your life at the moment is difficult. I understand that. I have done some research and it is akin to those of muggle bodybuilders. You are expending more magic, and physical and mental exertion you will need the energy to keep up."

Hermione looked at the paper set before her. Even with the loss of divination she wouldn't know how great the undertaking. She looked further.

"Are you serious? Sleep I can understand but to eat this much?"

Snape smiled but was held back by Hermione's outburst.

"You might as well call me Ronald Weasley. I can't eat that much!"

"Little Witch, if you expend a lot of energy both physically and magically you will need the food. It is the most basic way for nourishing the body."

Both Hermione and Snape turned at the voice.

"What do you know?" asked Hermione. Snape nodded agreeing with Hermione thinking he was wearing off on her. Narcissa smiled.

"Nothing other than core depletion and physical exhaustion. It reminds me of the time I used a time turner my 6th year to make a choice between healing and potions," Narcissa looked at the two in her kitchen and then sat down.

"I'll cooperate. But we will need to ween me off he food in the future. I will not do this again after this year."

Snape nodded and they looked at each other intently.

"Your shields are fine you just need rest Miss Granger. Please take it."

With the man left by the floo and Narcissa and Hermione were left to each other. Hermione decided to take a walk out in the garden amongst the flowers. Narcissa plotted ways to help the girl once she got back. And yes, writing back would be a big difference in her recent behavior.


	30. Worst Fears

Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Before I leave what is her name?" Hermione asked as she and Narcissa neared the fireplace to floo back to school. She noticed Narcissa tense, and turned taking in the loose hair in areas and nails caked with dirt. Narcissa had bags under hers eyes and she was looking thinner.

"Ms. Black… I have to ask as someone who loves you and as a friend, are you studying the dark arts? You did say there were dark objects in the house, and you are a dark witch. I just hope whatever you are doing you're a being safe." Hermione braved, and she was rewarded with a smile and the shining of blue eyes accompanied with a hug.

"No, dear child, I have spent too much time outside in the soil. I haven't had a chance to have a manicure," she pulled from Hermione but kept her close as blue on brown collided, "I promise, if you write I will try to respond. I am sorry for not paying more attention to your condition …"

"You got my letters?

"Yes, but you are the strongest witch I will ever know. I thought you could cope, and I also had a lot of family business on hand. If I don't reply immediately always know I have gotten your letter and I will work on making your life a good one," Narcissa promised as she hid her fingernails in small fists or on pockets of her dress embarrassed. Hermione nodded at this deal and wanting to get back to Luna and her deal.

"What was your pet's name, Narcissa?

"Oh, that was Sable. She wonders about the grounds for intruders since my divorce. She certainly took a liking to you. Amazing."

"Why amazing?"

Narcissa looked toward Hermione and smiled, "She doesn't like many people which makes her a great guardian for the grounds. She chose to guard you, but I contribute that to your tossing and turning, and whimpers in the middle of the night."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did and once she lay with you, you were as settled as a babe," teased Narcissa.

Hermione glared but smiled. It was always an adventure at Black Hall and she made a new friend but for the life of her she knew it wasn't a simple wolf. She let it go and grabbed the floo powder and shouted her destination, "Severus Snape's Hogwarts Office!" then in a spin of green and grey she flew out of a chimney. She stood and dusted herself off and practiced a cleaning charm. Severus popped his head from his kitchenette and grumbled a thank you for picking up the mess.

She asked if there were any new developments and he replied honestly that there wasn't other than her schedule.

She sighed grateful. She wanted to see Draco, and Harry, and …Luna. The kiss on her cheek kept her wondering about the connection between the two of them. Hermione walked to Gryffindor and went to her dorm. Her roommate was already in her bunk with the curtains closed as she approached her own. As she lay down she thought... How would she connect with Luna?

* * *

It was Defense Against Dark Arts class and they were told that it was another Boggart for them to practice against. Hermione nodded and was ready for her greatest fear and to face it. She was a little humiliated the last time her Boggart came from the box. It was Professor McGonagall waving her essays in front of the class saying she failed because they were her own thoughts on a crush in class. Hermione had no idea why that was so horrible. She also knew it was false because she did not have a crush then. Now she had a firm idea that she has a crush on Luna but there was one other that could make her stop breathing, and wish for nothing more than to talk to her, but those feelings were firmly locked away. It was her turn and she looked at Harry and he gave her a thumbs up. It can't be any worse than last time. The boggart came forth… and she stood face to face with Narcissa Black. She was gorgeous in black pants, and a silver blouse. Her hair was done up in that same bun at the top of her head but her eyes were electric. They stood there looking at one another. Then the woman walked toward her and stood a mere foot away. Then embraced her. Hermione let her arms go around the woman and lay her head on her shoulder. The woman stroked her hair and embraced the girl.

"My son was stupid my dear," said the woman. Hermione's eyes shot open, trying to jerk away but the boggart held her firm.

"He was stupid to befriend a mudblood like you. A pitiful human being and a sorry excuse for a witch that constantly proves to be a burden. We should have never extended our… charity toward such a filthy creature."

The voice was whispered but to Hermione it was booming in her ears. She struggled to get away from the boggart. She shuffled and twisted. She wrestled herself free but the boggart had her, gripping her robes and the woman and girl looked at one another. Hermione watched for a moment more then whispered… Riddikulus. She flourished her wand, she screamed the spell, but the woman stood there with a smile on her face as she struggled as if proving her point. Hermione broke, and fled the classroom.

She was found later in the alcove that hid her from the student body well enough not to be disturbed. Two platinum blondes. Draco slid down the wall in front of his best friend and the girl sat next to Hermione. Hermione couldn't look at Draco but he lifted off the ground and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around Hermione while the girl edged closer to provide support. When her tears were spent Draco let her go but kept an arm over her shoulder and Luna grabbed her hand.

"You I can understand being here," Hermione said to Draco then turned her head to the girl next to her, "But I don't quite understand. Why are you here?"

"Draco came and got me. He figured I could help make you feel better," Hermione looked from Luna a blush slipping up her neck to her cheeks. Luna's laugh was angelic, like little tinkering bells. And Hermione could not help but smile, then Luna took Hermione's hand.

"I also like you," Luna said as she looked around then and smiled. "Some of the Wrackspurts are clearing from the alcove. That's nice." Hermione smiled a little wider and gripped Luna's hand a little tighter, and then took her Gryffindor courage, and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Thank you," Hermione said and then they sat in silence.

"Why my mother, Hermione?" asked Draco. Hermione felt her blush sink into to just red. That was a very interesting conversation and apparently many aspects of that encounter had the girl reeling.

"You and Narcissa were the first people to truly accept me for being who I am. Not my blood, or how rich I was," she swallowed remembering the feeling of those arms around her, and was reminded of the Mirror of Erised, and your deepest desires. She did wish for the woman's affections, sure, who wouldn't, she was drop dead gorgeous, kind, highly intelligent, and powerful. But her words. They frightened her to the core. "What if what she said was true and I am nothing but a burden to you and Narcissa?"

Draco turned Hermione's face to his own and cupped her face on both sides with his hands. His face was a shadow of anger, pain, and determination.

"Hermione Granger, you are the other half to my existence. you are what balances me, you are what kept me sane. You are a light in a very dark world, and you are a sister to me that I was never given by biological means. Accept me as I have accepted you. Except the truths I speak to you as certainties in our life together. My mother loves you, I love you, we love you and would never get rid of you," Draco smiled and his voice softened, "You are ours Granger, and we will never give you up."

Hermione didn't realize tears slipped down her cheeks until Draco smoothed them away with his thumbs.

"I have a brother?" Hermione questioned lightly, and smiled wetly when Draco smiled enthusiastically. Hermione got off the ground and helped her friends. She took a deep breath and then took Luna's hand and walked from the alcove with Draco's arm over her shoulders. She made a date with her brother to go to the first Hogsmeade trip this year and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Mother,

Hermione and I will be going to the Hogsmeade trip on the 31st of October. She had a bad run in with a boggart. The boggart was you telling her she was a filthy mudblood, and we don't want her anymore. I think you should make an appearance and talk to her. She was so broken Luna and I found her in an alcove. She is still very insecure of our feelings toward her.

Mother, I told her that we loved her, and we need her. I want a sister, and she was ecstatic at the thought of having a brother. She loves you dearly and I feel your acceptance of her is what would do the trick. Please help me make my sister happy.

Your son,

Draco

* * *

Narcissa,

I hope you receive this letter. You said you are very busy with family matters and I hope this letter finds you well. It has been a few days since I left Black Hall, and I have the strangest experience in DADA. We were to banish boggarts. My last boggart was rather embarrassing. McGonagal gave me failing graded on my essays and red them, and it just so happened to be journal entries over a crush. It was strange and mortifying. First I didn't have a crush, and secondly I know I would never write them on parchments. I have a journal for that. Well this leads me to my next boggart. It seemed to have changed. It was You. You are my boggart. It's insane. Your words drove a knife into my heart. You hated me, called me a mudblood, and told me I was a burden to you and Draco.

Draco and Luna found me and brought me back to my senses. He is a brother I never had and is perfect for me. He understands my quirks, and the way I tick, just as you seem to. Thank you for loving me, and accepting me, and being a part of my family. I forgot that over the past year. I hope you are safe, and happy, and I eagerly await your response, if you can.

Always,

Hermione

* * *

My Little Witch or My son,

This should arrive to the first one the owl get too. I wanted to let you both know that I will be in Hogsmeade on the 31st. It is time to take a small break from matters and you both are the perfect distraction. I hope you both can find time to have a date with an old witch on her day off. I hope to see you both at the Three Broom Sticks at noon for lunch and fabulous conversation.

You Mother and Your Friend,

Narcissa


	31. Interlude of Letters

Narcissa,

It was so wonderful seeing you at Hogsmeade. You looked much better, healthier, not like you never look good, I mean, you always look good, but you seemed more relaxed that day. Sorry for my rambling. I will not lie to you when Draco gave me the letter it made me smile. Since then it's been strange here, gloomy, and cold. I think the Dementors are affecting the overall morale of the castle. The blasted things came to the quidditch match and attacked Harry. If it wasn't for Dumbledore casting a momentum spell Harry would have died as he plummeted to earth as he feinted. As it was his Nimbus 2000 was destroyed.

Severus was our substitute teacher for Professor Lupin the other day and he made us do a essay on specific magical creatures. I don't know if he was trying in his own way to not so subtly hint that Professor Lupin is a werewolf. Is it possible that he is?

Harry is also torn up. We went to one more Hogsmeade trip and he snuck out. Well, he ended up overhearing about Sirius's double cross. After the story you told us this summer and what he heard he has retreated into himself. He doesn't know who to believe, you or the minister of magic. I cornered him and asked him what he wants to believe, and he sadly said you. It's like the Demenotrs, and the loss of his broom, and now his godfather has so much controversy that he is losing trust. Draco Has gotten really good at comforting people. He just hugged Harry as he sat shivering and crying on that rock outside Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack. Somehow that brought Harry out of his small stupor that day, but Harry has been avoiding us. I was thinking of inviting him to spend the holidays with me and my family.

There has been too many things to write about to put in one letter but compared to the two previous years this is still a rather quiet year. I must go, its time for transfiguration. Please give Sable a hug for me, and please take care.

Always,

Hermione

Mother,

I know that Hermione has written you but I too want to extend an invitation to Harry to stay with us. He is not well. For some reason the Dementors suck everything from him. He needs to be as far from those things as possible. So if Hermione's parents deny her request could we take him for the holidays? Maybe back to the vineyard? He loved it there. Please consider my request.

Your Son,

Draco

Ms. Black,

I write this letter because you seem to know the most about my godfather. Would he kill my parents? The man you tell me of seemed compassionate, and had more loyalty than a Huffelpuff. IF this is true then why is he being met with such accusations? Why didn't he get a trial if he was not guilty? Please, Lady Black, I seek answers from the only person who doesn't gain in lying to me, you. Please help me understand the air of mystery surrounding my Godfather.

Thank You,

Harry Potter

Hermione,

Again, my little witch, you are not rambling. My heart lifts knowing you are happy due to our meeting. I received a letter not long after you from Draco and he wants to invite Mr. Potter to Christmas. I am more inclined to have him here with us. Nothing against your family, little one, but I am not sure if your house is warded. I have been meaning to talk to Scrollblade, my goblin friend about warding your home with goblin wards, but he haven't made plans, as it requires a blood ward, and you are the one that needs to help in the process.

My plan is to complete your homes wards, and then invite you all on another escape to one of the other properties. I will extend the invitation to Harry and hope that you let him know that he would be safer for the moment with us at Black Hall, and one of the other places. Can you please reiterate that importance?

Draco is actually very excited about spending the holidays with everyone again. I can never thank your family for taking in our… slightly unbalanced family. I hope that when or if you all agree to come with us on break, you all can kept that open mindedness. You shall be meeting a family member or two that are strange, and I would love nothing more than to reconnect those bonds. I eagerly await your reply regarding holidays and Harry.

Always,

Narcissa

Draco,

There are a few developments here at the Hall. I did tell Hermione to push for Harry to come to Black hall because we are heavily warded and can protect him on any Black property. I hope you are well my son. I miss you and I can't wait to retrieve you from the platform. There are a few people I wish for you to meet. They are important to me and I am sure you will love and accept them as your family. Again my son, I miss you dearly, and I am immeasurably proud of you.

Your Mother

Mr. Potter,

I feel your answers to your questions can be best revealed in person. Please take Draco's offer of coming to Black Hall for your holidays. We understand that the Weasley family is very near and dear to you and would never keep them from you as we will also extend the invitation to Ronald Weasely. Come to Black Hall and you shall have many of your answers.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Black

When Narcissa attach the letter to the owl for Harry's response she watched the three owls become dots, and then disappear on the horizon of a cold December day. There was a shuffling behind her and she turned to see her house guest. He looked better than the when she first found him, and he seemed much more stable, she just hoped he didn't unravel at the sight of the boy.


	32. Concerns and Reveals

Hey every one,

You still there? If so that freaking awesome. Seriously, this has become more of an undertaking than what i thought and J.K Rowlings Prisoner of Azkaban re-write is taking a major toll. I hope you are all still enjoying the awkward moments in Hermione's life. I have a guest star showing up and i hope you all approve. Thanks for all your support

Snow

* * *

Narcissa stood on the platform with the Grangers waiting for the train. She spoke with the parents about having Hermione over for the holidays, but the her surprise the parents had told her that the young lady had asked to be taken from everything magic for at least a week, if not the whole break. Narcissa understood that the girl has been through a lot but to not see Draco or Harry entirely over break was… well it was strange. Her thoughts swerved at the sight of the young girl. Yes, it was true she looked better than she did when she took her for the weekend, but this was still a massively worn out girl. The bags under her eyes belied what little sleep she had said she was getting, and she was still thin. The only saving grace that made Narcissa change her mind about asking that the girl be taken away was the shine in her eyes. Narcissa looked toward her son and a smile lit up her pale features. He'd gotten taller since October, and he was beginning to grow into his features. Some of his baby fat was slipping off his cheeks and she looked on proud of her son. Then she saw the unruly mess of hair walking just behind him and looked into emerald eyes. She smiled toward the boy as he looked at her with his questions. She pulled the boys into a quick hug and let go of them. Narcissa watched as Hermione stood cradled in her father's arms. They could tell something was wrong with their baby girl, then the girl let go of her father and placed a soft hand on Narcissa's arm in greeting. Her own mother had a hold of one of her hands looking at her aging daughter. Yes she looked older.

"We will be staying at Black Hall for the most part I believe, unless something pops up. If you need anything just owl, or let Dobby know and he will be more than happy to snap his fingers and get you anything or send you anywhere. You parents were gracious enough to accept Dobby's help for just a few days, just in case," Narcissa spoke softly, and quickly. She could see the girl was dead on her feet from exhaustion. Hermione smiled her thanks and she hugged her boys good bye for the short time, and they walked to the car with Jean never letting go of her daughters hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she watched her little witch walk away. She knew her gaze was too open, and secrets would not be revealed but one would have confirmation of a secret and Narcissa couldn't afford that.

"How long has she been like that Draco?" asked Narcissa as she turned and walked the boys to a nearby apparation site. Draco's back straightened as if it was a sensitive question, then looked at her.

"She was ok for a while, you saw her in October, but she began to push too hard again for too long. She is even taking on the case of a hippogriff named Buckbeak because she feels he was wrongly accused of biting Goyle. She claims self-defense and she promised Hagrid she would try to do what she could. Harry has had odd happenings at school as well," Draco paused and looked towards Harry and the boy spoke up while they pulled their luggage.

"The Weasley twins gave me a charmed map. It shows all of Hogwarts, secret passages, shortcuts to classes, and every person on campus. It got confiscated by Professor Lupin when I was caught out of bed by Professor Snape. The map was rather funny as it told him to mind his own business and to get his incredibly long nose out of mine. But Professor Lupin came to the rescue and confiscated the map. HE walked me to his office. We discussed the map and he was adamant that it was a tool to hurt me. That the creator of the map would want to cause me harm. I asked him how could it when the map lied. He said the map never lies, as if he knew the map. I told him it must for I saw Peter Pettigrew walking in the corridor on the map. HE became white as a sheet, and dismissed me. There where so many questions regarding that map, and my parents, and Peter Pettigrew that I didn't know who to trust to ask for answers. Here we are and I wanted to thank you in advance for your kindness," Harry stopped speaking and it was a strange silence. Narcissa waved her hand in dismissal indicating it was alright and it is a pleasure. Her thoughts flew as they finally hit their apparation point. Too many questions indeed.

The boys landed just outside the gate and both boys noticed Narcissa's eyes grow hard, and Draco swallowed and pulled Harry back as she pulled her wand.

"Mother…" Draco began to ask but Narcissa swiped a hand before him silencing him. She walked the walkway to her home. Snow gathered to the sides and onto of the hedge bushes. It was too quiet, and her damned guest had taken a shine to scaring the piss out of her as of late. She walked the path and listened and noticed nothing, it was just still. The boys followed slowly behind the woman and she began to stand straighter and put her wand back in her holster. She stepped firmly on the first step leading into the mansion and it proved to be folly. All she remembered was she was standing then she looked up at the sky with a shooting pain in her lower back. She listened and there was a deep throaty laugh, joyous and wonderful.

"You damned DOG! Get your ass out her and help me up so I can curse you into next century!" Narcissa howled as Draco and Harry tried to assist the woman. Al three looked up as the sound of boots thud on boards. A man with long thin black hair, a goatee, a maroon shirt, and black trousers can before them with mirth in his sunken eyes and pale face. Harry accidently dropped Narcissa as he witnessed who can sauntering from the shadows. Narcissa was helped to her feet by Draco and she sighed. Thank Merlin he didn't come undone. The man looked at each of the people and stopped for just a second longer on Harry and then waved his hand the ice now visible on the step melted away.

"A joke dear cousin. I have been cooped up in this house for weeks, let me have my fun," The man stepped forward and bowed and held his hand out, "Hello gentleman. I am Sirius Black, at your service."

"Come Sirius it is cold, and my backside hurts more than my ego for once," she said as she took her cousins arm and led the group into the house. Everyone was surprised the belly laugh coming from the man. The man who was supposed to me a killer, a killer who killed Harrys 'parents, a killer just escaped from the worst soul sucking prison in magical Britain.


	33. Seriously Sirius

Hey Everyone,

I hope everyone have been enjoying to story thus far. I am taking some artistic licence with some of the characters and their futures starting soon. I would like to say that JK Rowling owns all things Potter and I am simply playing with her people for a little bit. I state this because things will start to get a little different for some of our people involved and i wanted that claim to be read.

Thanks everyone for being there and reading. I hope I am still entertaining you. Thanks for popping by.

Snow

* * *

"So yes, this magnificent witch found me, chasing after you, well sort of, I didnt even make it to Scotland, and stunned the hell out of me, All I heard was Petrificus Totalus and blam! I'm bound. I warred within myself, boys, under that spell. I wrestled, and screamed, and prayed. I needed to get to Hogwarts but Narcissa would have none of that. She fought me back, she fought that human shell of a man I have become, and slowly helped me get back to healthy. She has kept me here under lock and key for …." Sirius was in his element. Storytelling was his game and he loved it. He was an attention whore to the max and it was just Narcissa's luck he didn't unravel. True he hadn't had an episode in weeks but when you brought up the name of Potter he went berserk. But with Harry here, sipping pumpkin juice, and Draco by him enraptured by Sirius's take of escape and re-capture by herself she had to wonder, how much was madness? She calmly supplied but watched carefully as she drank a simple earl grey tea with a lemon wedge.

"It was two horrible, nerve wracking, insane, dreadful, months," she supplied as she played with the lemon wedge in her drink thinking of Hermione. Was she alright? She looked like hell. She received a letter from her when she got home… inconvenient as that was stating she needed an absolute break from magic for a fair few days. Narcissa knew that meant a very long time for the girl. If it was time she needed then it was time they will give her. She turned back to the hero of the horrid escape and pondered.

"I know you have many questions but they all begin with one," Sirius bounded up to Harry and Narcissa pulled her wand silently as he took his hand, "I did not nor would I have ever betrayed your parents. I swear on my magic I never betrayed Lily, James, or Harry Potter." There was a swirl of magic around them and Harry looked at the wizard. He waved a hand a banished the flames on a candled and re lit them, magic intact. Harry sat back with a sigh. All his questions answered. Except for one.

"Who did, Sir?" asked the boy. Sirius stood still and a cold hatred slid over him as he gazed in to the fire. Nothing could have pulled him from the flames. Draco put a hand on Harry as he reached for Sirius. Narcissa cocked her head at the motion. Her son reaching out, caring, lovingly, but protectively, with his eyes saying to be careful like a… lover. Narcissa blinked as she analyzed the situation a little better

"Sirius I grow tired of hovering over you. Make me a vow so I may sleep … peacefully tonight," she proposed but the sad wizard watching flames only nodded, "You shall not harm anyone by the name of Potter, Draco Malfoy Black, and Granger. Any others you will corner, and notify me and await directions. If under fire… use your discretion. You will meet the Grangers soon hopefully. Get ready to be a muggle dog, because that's where you will escape this fabulously posh cell you call your current prison."

Sirius chucked darkly, but nodded. He understood his role here. He was to be guard dog, protector of this house until he was cleared if that ever was. He never felt Narcissa come beside him until she wrapped a hand around his waist and embrace him as kin of the House of Black.

"I promise you on my magic, I will try to exonerate your name, and reinstate you as a member of the House of Black." She looked into the flames but she never saw the hand that came up, cupped her chin and pulled it too him. She resisted. She knew he was claiming dominance and thus jerked her chin away. She looked at his broken, torn eyes on her own volition.

"I already feel more like a Black than I did before I left, thank you. Ill protect you and yours, and mine as long as I live. As an honorable Black would," he turned back to the fire as she felt the swirl of magic once again. She left, slowly climbing the stairs to her room. She placed a small spell. It was one not easily known that caught all happening in the room below just in case and for future recording. She needed it for Lucius and his … attacks.

Once to her room she stripped. She completely banished her clothes to the laundry baskets for wash, along with knickers and the like. She walked around her room wondering and waiting. When all else fails along this line of thought … she felt caught… trapped, and cornered. She banished her wall and she took her journal. She ran her hands over it. The last person the touch it was….

She opened it

Dearest Love,

I heave a great sigh or relief and contempt. You are the last physical person to touch this book. Holy Merlin! I know, but your 3rd year self-decided to walk around a house looking for…Merlin knows what, and found my secret compartments in the wall. Lover, I know you are brilliant, but you are frustrating. I have to find a new hiding place for the journal and other things. What is a secret if everyone knows? Speaking of which, you are handling a time turning brilliantly, but it took everything in my power not to wrap you in my arms today at the platform at winter break. Your mother seemed very protecting but she also seemed very, grim, as if thoughts weighed on her mind, the same as your father. Please my love I hope you get rest. I think of you in the future and I know you are well, adjusted, and healthy. Some wounds we can heal together, so wounds I will heal for you, and some wounds, I will clutching you by your side never letting you go. The time turner is the same.

Another sigh my love. It is years from now I meet you for the first time and it is already hard. I am finding memories shifting just out of my grasp and ironing out in front of me. It's funny that I think of time fabric as if it needs ironing.

I digress, sweet little witch, and love of my life, I am proud of you. I have not had much time to tell you this. You by now know that I am not entirely hat I say. You will recognize my heart and soul, and my son already knows truth beyond his station of student and pre-teen. He knows me. I can only leave you with that, just in case this is recovered.

It is still out there. Frightfully so. There is a whisper on the wind a growl in the depths of woods. Something is coming. Something Dark, deep, and deadly. I have searched high and low, and yet to have found the source of darkness, and fear. I wish to take it from you and Draco, and harry.

Speaking of Harry and Draco, they have grown quite fond of one another in recent lights especially since the chamber of secrets escapade. I'm not ready for a conversation on my son potentially being gay but I do know it might come… look at his mother. I will straighten my back and do as I must, and guide as well as I can.

Please stay with me tonight. I write to you and look in the mirror and it's like a tease. I am tore between casting it aside and loving your image for all time. I don't know if you realized this but you gifted me with the one thing that makes me utterly bound to you. Completely, totally, and shamelessly yours.

Excuse me my forever love, I have to end our journal, believe me, sometimes I wish it were more, but if that were true, I would never have the son you sent me back to have. I know the horrors he sent upon you and I hope I raised him differently.

Where ever you are I am here, and I hope to dream of us, together, coupled, and as one. Those are some of my happier times, and more tortuous times.

All my love,

Narcissa


	34. Confrontations

Hey Everyone,

Happy Forth of July! Ill try to get another up as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with the story if you are still there.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

"Narcissa, get your skinny arse back in here and out of the greenhouse. You have an Urgent letter," Sirius bellowed from the doors of the main house. Narcissa sighed. Her thoughts on everything and anything. She didn't lie when she wrote in her journal that she could feel something deep and dark crawling across the land. She found herself from time to time with her hands in the soil just outside the wards hoping to find answers, but they alluded her. She would close her eyes and see flashes of dark oily shine, morning, and death. Death had a color and it was not black, as a lot of people have thought but white. It is like the white of a flash and then nothing, no memories, no thought, no life. Sometimes it was like a milky veil, and other times it was as bright as the blinding sun. That's one reason why her hands were shabby looking when Hermione visited. Yes, she was working the gardens but just before the girl was to leave she was outside with her hands in the dirt feeling the changes happening in the world around them. So far as she knew she was the only one to do this intuitive magic, but you never knew.

Once in the main house she looked at her cousin and he motioned to the table. She wandlessly summoned the letter and took a seat by the window. Her wandless training had at least let her summon a piece of paper, but other things where taking longer. She wasn't at the same level of proficiency as Sirius, but he did tell her it was emotion driven, much like fiendfyre. You have to hate to cast it. She had not tapped in to her emotions in so long it was proving quite difficult to magically use them. She looked at the letter and her eyes grew.

Narcissa,

I hope you are having a happy holiday and this letter finds you well. I wish this letter was a little happier but I have concerns about Hermione. It has been almost 5 days, and she has not ventured from her bed unless it is to eat or use the facilities. I know she said no magic, and no magicians, but I think she needs help. Can you advise a concerned mother, completely out of her element, and nowhere near understanding her daughter's world on what I should do? Our house is your house, and by all means stop by at any time, day or night. Dan and I would appreciate your guidance in this matter.

Thank You

Jean

Narcissa threw the letter onto the fire and immediately asked Sirius when Harry would be returning. He spent some of his trip with the Weasley's, but due to Sirius hiding at Black Hall, everyone swore it would be best to keep the secret from everyone else. Draco was in his room reading up on something or other. She nodded and said that she will be going out and not to expect her. With a swish of a long black cloak she walked to the nearest apparition point and popped off.

Jean and Dan were in the kitchen talking about the days practice with the 8 year old who needed fillings who nearly bit Jean's fingers off in fear. Dan had to take over, he was much better with the biters. They heard the bell ring and Jean launched herself off the stool. When she opened the door she hugged Narcissa like a long lost sister. Dan embraced her too and led the ladies back in to the kitchen. Jean got a cup of tea for Narcissa and then sat as Narcissa warmed up her hands around the hot cup.

"Cold out there today," Narcissa said as she sipped her cup. Jean agreed but it was Dan who cut straight to the point.

"What's going on with Hermione?" he asked gently. Narcissa patted his hand asked to see the girl first. They both led her to the top of the stairs and to the first door on the left. They walked into Hermione's room and Narcissa slowly looked around. It was rather Spartan for a teenager, but in that simplicity came the subtle hits about her life. Hermione's walls were lined with books, and her desk was immaculate. Narcissa stood over Hermione and pulled out her wand. She sat on the bed and with a murmured spell, and a few swishes there glowed before them what looked like a read out. Everything was absolutely fine except for one thing. Her magical core was low. Not fatal just low. Narcissa put her wand away and placed a hand on her the girl's forehead. Nothing, just sleeping, no fever, nothing. Narcissa sighed and motioned for Dan and Jean to follow her.

"May I please have paper and something to write with?" Narcissa asked as she was given a pin and paper. She looked at it for a moment and looked a Jean, "Dear, I have to impose up on you, we write with quills and ink wells. I'm sorry…" Narcissa indicated as she motioned to the pen in her hand. Dan snapped out of it and understood and simply depressed the end of the writing instrument and out popped a point.

"Now just write," Jean said with a warm smile. Narcissa looked at her friends as she write the first word. She cocked her head and hummed. The feel of the quill scratching paper was lost but the infinite flow of ink, and the smoothness of the pen was quite nice. She wrote a list of things, and some instructions for Hermione.

"It was wonderful that she has slept and quite thoroughly, but now she needs to get up, move around, and eat. We are not talking a bit of toast here and there. She needs fuel. Here is a list of foods that are best for helping her get on track. Tomorrow there will be a man, Professor Snape, he will bring you vials of potions to get Hermione's magical core back to a more even keel."

"So that's it she is just exhausted, needs to eat, and takes a magical energy drink?" asked Dan surprised. Narcissa smiled.

"In essence yes, that's about it. She is handling the amount of work load she has famously, but unfortunately this isn't like muggle school, she is flexing muscles she never had to flex before, and that just so happens to be her magic," Narcissa looked toward the stars and sighed, "to be honestly with you I can't wait for this year to be over with. Hermione has become a very large part of our lives, and we are both concerned, but try to provide as much support as we can. But she is stubborn, willful, and will never give up. True qualities of the house she was sorted into. I will have a talk with professor McGonagall this afternoon if it would please you."

Both parents nodded. They shared words of their holiday, and concerns about Hermione. Narcissa can totally understand why Hermione didn't want to be around magic now. She was plain to see done with it. She couldn't do it if she had to be honest and she would rather get her strength back over the holidays rather than abandoning her course load and friends. Narcissa waved from the road and walked a fair ways and popped off again. It was snowing and blistering in the highlands of Scotland. Sometimes she hated this place because of the bitter cold there, but the sight before her was gorgeous. Snow covered everything and had a bit of mundaine magic about everything. It was precious, and magical in a world where no magic existed. She walked to the castle gates and was promptly met by the deputy head mistress.

"Ms. Black, what do we owe this surprise?" asked the older woman in clipped tones. Narcissa had to sigh, she still hated every single of one of the Blacks. Nothing has changed that. Narcissa placed a cold mask over her face and looked in to calculating emerald eyes.

"It is about one of your students… Hermione Granger. Do I have to tell you through a gate or can we adjourn to a place more warm?" Narcissa almost smirked at her victory over the old crone but it was petty, and Narcissa hated being petty. "Call your potions master as well if you please."

When they made it to McGonagall's office Snape was already there and the three walked into her office. Narcissa sat in an arm chair as did Severus before McGonagall's desk as she glared down at them.

"Hermione Granger has a Magical Core Deficiency, and I was hoping to ask Severus with help getting the young lady potions to jump start her system. I wanted to talk to you about her workload and any ways we can help her for the rest of the school year."

The older witch leaned back and sighed. Narcissa could see the wheels turning in regards to one of her angelic little lion cubs hurting themselves, practically destroying herself over the task of acquiring an education. Those green eyes met hers once more.

"How did you come about this information?" asked the stern professor.

"You can't be serious Minerva? However much I appear to hate teaching, that girl is one that is not half bad. Just help the bint and move on," Severus narrowed his eyes, "Or are you upset that a Slytherin was the first to find out about your little lion before you?"

"You are dismissed from this conversation Severus!" ordered McGonagall. Snape actually laughed. A full belly laugh. And told her in not so polite a way to kiss off. He gave Narcissa a look and went to his potions lad to brew up several batches of the potion Hermione needed.

"What is your problem?!"

"What is your aim, Ms. Black?"

Narcissa stared at the professor and took a deep breath.

"Look her old woman. Whatever had befallen you and my family in the past is just that. IN THE PAST! You are a crazy idiot who wants answers about aims, more than why a girl, under your care, is so exhausted she is ill. Why don't you roll that up and smoke it. HERMIONE IS YOUR CARE! Not mine while she is at this campus. I am a Magical Guardian, a liaison to her parents of their choice, and you have done nothing to help her," Narcissa paused as unmoving eyes bore into her, "Did you even stop her from using the time turner? Do you remember the last time a student used it?"

At those questions Minerva's eyes downcast to her hands. Her face shifted and for one moment she saw regret there in those eyes. Narcissa settled back and calmly spoke.

"You never stopped me in 7th year Minerva. And the exhaustion damn near killed me, but I was challenged by you, yes you to make the most of my 7th year before I was… what did you say… sold off to the Malfoy's like chattel," Narcissa stood, "I only thank you for not treating Draco the way you treated me or my sisters. It's time to get over our feud, and become allies because there will be a time, very soon that we will need all the allies we can get."

Narcissa walked to the door but an old, tired voice stopped her.

"I pushed you because you were more than I expected from a Black, and I have regretted putting a Time Turner in your hands. I don't know if it means anything I do regret the pain I caused you that year. As for Hermione, maybe it is time we worked together with her safely in mind." Narcissa nodded and thanked the transfiguration teacher. She knew she finally won the same exact battle she fought nearly 15 years ago with the same damn woman.

When she walked through her doors at Black Hall there was already a note waiting for her from Severus telling her not to worry and he will get the potion to Hermione's parents by mid-morning tomorrow. Narcissa smiled and sighed. Damn he was a great friend.


	35. Visits

Hey Guys,

Trying to get another one out to you soon. Hope you are all still sticking with it, and thanks for all the new faves, and follows.

Have a great day,  
Snow

* * *

For three days now Hermione woke to her mother coming into her room, and shoving her out of bed and into the kitchen. She sat on the stool and practically fell over back in to slumber. Her mother took the rest of break off to accommodate to Hermione's lack of energy and well-being. This time however, she finally smiled and wished her mother good morning. She felt better than she had in weeks, maybe even months. She noticed a note with her name written on it in a spidery scrawl. She opened the letter and she couldn't help but smile.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I am very sure you are aware that you are possibly feeling better. I told you mother that when you were finally able to sit up on your own that you may read this letter. Please excuse the dark joke on my part, I was privy to some of your mother's observations the other morning when I dropped of a pack of 24 potion vials. She was instructed to feed you … A LOT, and to take one vial in the morning and one in the evening._

 _It seems you have over done it again. You do realize that for the most intelligent witch of your age, you were certainly lacking in that department when you wore yourself down to a depleted core. Before you begin questioning your mother about her involvement let me just say you have a very good support network on your side. She contacted Narcissa. You had not woken in 5 days unless it was to take care of personal hygiene. Narcissa came by, and deduced your core had been drained and you were having a hard time replenishing it._

 _Now Narcissa came to Hogwarts to request my core revitalization potions and to talk to your head of house. Fear not you insufferable know-it-all, we are not going to make you do what you don't want to. She just cares, and I can't very well loose the best potions student to have graced the halls since I myself had been a student. So take the potions, and be ready to work._

 _S. Snape_

Hermione was about to ask her mother about the potions when she pulled to cork out of the vial and sat it in front of Hermione. Hermione looked at it and sighed. She reached for it, gulped the contents and winced at the bitterness of the medicine. Jean saw her face and smiled.

"You have been take them for the past two days and this is the first time you have been awake enough to make a face regarding the taste. I could have given you charcoal to eat, and you wouldn't have tasted a difference," Her mother turned around back to the stove top and finished her cooking. As per Narcissa's instructions she'd nearly doubled Hermione's intake of proteins, and whole grains. When Hermione looked at the mountain of food her daughter glowered at the fried eggs, sausage, bacon, and pieces toast, and potatoes.

"Mom, this is a lot," Hermione said but Jean told her rather quickly that she had been shoving that much into her mouth and no complaints. She still looked skinny, and tired. Hermione sighed and began to eat her mountain of food when Jean snapped her fingers and pulled another letter out for Hermione.

 _Hermione,_

 _How are you my little witch? Last I saw you, you gave us a start on your health. Please do not be angry with your mother for retrieving me, she was being a wonderful mother concerned about her daughter._

 _I know you have sworn off magic for the break but there are only 6 days left until you all go back to Hogwarts and I have two boys who are dying to see you. I am extending you the invitation to spend time with The Black's and Potter's for the last few days remaining of the break. If you wish to visit them return home all you have to do is say so._

 _I understand the tolls of your secret. Yes, I know for I had the unfortunate year of being in your shoes once. You are doing great. If you want to come Black Hall, all you have to do is call for Dobby and he will be there in a snap. Please make sure you are rested before you go back to school, and if you or your mother feel this would be too much, please take care of yourself._

 _Always,_

 _Narcissa and the Boys_

Hermione finished eating and looked at the letter and her mother watched her. She knew her mother would love for her to stay home and rest, but she also knew her mother wanted her to get out of the house, out of her room, and especially out of her pajamas. Hermione looked to her mother and nodded, but only if she went with her. Jean smiled and agreed, stating she heard wonders about the greenhouse Narcissa had and would love to see the gardens.

Before Hermione knew it she was dressed and ready to go. She called Dobby's name and the little elf came out of nowhere with a large smile and an even larger hug for his friend.

"You have got me all wrong Narcissa. I don't like being hidden away, but can we trust this girl?" Sirius asked as he stood in front of the fireplace with a goblet in his hand. Narcissa already checked it was not any of her good reserve wine that he liked to swim his way through but just plain old pumpkin juice. The man never seemed to have grown up past 18 years of age in terms of his maturity levels. But he did have a point.

"She will be fine, and we trust her with our lives…" she was unable to finish her statement as they heart the tiny pop from the entry hall and voices coming from the main entry room. Narcissa nodded to her cousin and walked from the room. She walked into the large greeting hall and looked to her guests. Hermione's eyes met her own and the young with walked to her with purpose, albeit slowly and both women embraced and a long hug. All of Narcissa's worries slipped from her as she held the girl in her arms. She sigh deeply, holding the girl close and simply rocked them back in forth. Narcissa looked up to find Jean waiting with a smile on her face and Narcissa smiled as well and beckoned to woman over into their hug. It was a strange embrace. It was as if the care of mothers would be the cure for their little witch and it was a shared effort. Narcissa pulled away wanting to look at her. She clucked her tongue and narrowed her eyes.

"She is still thin, you have been feeding her what I suggested right?" Narcissa asked Jean and got confirmed she was, "Well at least she is standing. Follow me to the sitting room before the boys catch wind of their best friend is in the house. I want to take a reading."

Hermione softly agreed, she was already tired but the contributed that to her lack of movement over the past week. Narcissa sat her in a high wingback chair and sat on a foot stool in front of her. She did the same spell as she'd done in front of Dan and Jean and looked at the read out in front of her. She nodded and canceled the spell.

"Severus's potions got your core to just over half. You might have to work out a regimen with him once you get back to get you back to peak magical efficiency," Narcissa yammered on to the girl but made sure to let Jean know she would be well taken care of no matter what.

"Hello," came a deeper but almost calming voice from the doorway. Hermione turned and her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked softly not taking her eyes from the man, "Why is there a convicted murder, escaped from prison standing in your door way?" Hermione's questioned made Jean cross the room to shield her daughter from harm and it was the sigh that came from Narcissa that made Hermione look back to the blue eyed woman. She asked everyone to take a seat.

"Remember the letter I sent you before, about being understanding and open minded?" Hermione nodded, "Well this is what I was talking about. He is innocent. I have my ways to find out and believe me, he is innocent. Now it is all about hiding him, and getting his freedom back. Alright?"

Both Granger woman looked at Sirius Black reclining the chair as if he own the house, as if he had never been in prison. But Hermione saw him. She saw the bags under his eyes, and the just there pallor of a haunted person beginning to get healthy. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"You still have nightmares don't you?" Hermione whispered. The man stared at her as if she had just laid bare his soul. How in the hell could she know? She took his silence as an affirmative to the question and nodded. She walked from the room and into the library saying she would be right back. The three adults sat flabbergasted. When she returned she gave him a book and he took it from her gently. He took a look at the title and he ran his hand over it then looked at her again.

"Occlamency shields and how to make them stronger. They helped me. Sometimes I still have nightmares, but they are fewer and farther in between. It should help you as you get back to full strength too,' Hermione offered as she tried to help the man before her. She promised she would be understanding, she promised she would not judge. One look into that man's eyes and she knew, somehow, very deep into the bottom of her heart, this man was not guilty. Hermione looked around the room and asked if she could have a few moments of quiet. No one had to leave but she was exhausted. Narcissa reached for her hand and Hermione's eyes opened.

"Are you alright? Do I need to run another diagnostic?" she asked while reaching for her wand but a warm hand stopped her and smiled.

"Oh no, I'm actually quite ok, it's just I haven't really been out of bed in about 8 days, I need to get used to it again. I also don't want Harry and Draco to see me like this," the last part was actually whispered before she dozed off. Jean asked Narcissa for a tour of the garden and the greenhouse. Narcissa looked from Sirius to Hermione. He waved a hand as he opened a book. He would let them know as soon as she woke.

The boys saw Jean and Narcissa walk back into the house and met them down stairs. Draco went barreling into Jean as he embraced her. The muggle woman threw her arms around the boy and Narcissa had to tilt her head at such a beautiful gesture. She had always known he would be welcome in the Granger's house but she was so very happy to see evidence of that first hand. Harry stood back and a bit shyly at first but went to the woman and embraced her too. Narcissa knew Jean was a wonderful and amazing woman but the way she took to the boys and loved them the way she did made her heart feel good.

"Where is she Mom? Can we see her?" asked Draco to his mother then to Jean. Jean looked at her watch and saw that about an hour had passed and nodded. It's time to get her daughter up and moving again.

"She was just taking a small nap. Please remember she is still not over her illness so when she get tired, it's time to sit down with hot toasty mugs of hot chocolate," Jean instructed the boys and the beamed at her. Both boys ducked into the sitting room and saw Sirius devouring the book before the fire and Harry went to his Godfather and touched his shoulder. They had developed quite the bond and it was wonderful to watch. Draco peered down at his best friend and he reached for Harry.

From the doorway Narcissa and Jean stood back and watched as Draco's hand never left Harry's arm. Once again Narcissa was privy to the relationship her son had been forming with the Boy-who-lived. Draco looked at Harry and Harry nodded and smiled as if granting permission. Draco bent forward and kissed the girl on the forehead and whispered her name. Soon Hermione's eyes fluttered and triplet smiles graced the faces of the young teens in the room.

"How about we get Hermione a book and you and I can play wizards chess?" asked Harry. He tended to lose horribly to Ron but against Draco he could hold his own. Draco and Hermione nodded with smiles. "What book would you like to read my lady?" asked Harry with a playful bow at the waist. The kids laughed and the mothers smiled. The rabid dog of a godfather snorted with his smile.

In the end it didn't matter what book Hermione read, or who won in chess. What really mattered what that the family of children where finally back together again.


	36. Rest, Wandless Magic, and Sable

Hey Everyone,

Sorry this chapter took so long. I have major things going on. I will give you a heads up and tell you that the Prisoner of Azkaban segment of this re-write is nearly completed. I will post soon but I am thinking it will be done in 2 chapters maybe 3 and then on to 4th year. YAY! I am so happy you guys are still out there and I hope that this story still brings you enjoyment. Thank you so much for the reviews in the past couple of weeks. Ill try harder to get the chapters out but getting busier.

Thanks,  
Snow

* * *

Hermione decided to stay at Black Hall with her two best friends. Jean went home to a night alone with Dan and to give him an update… their little girl will be just fine. The boys accommodated to her needs of restricted movement and later when she fell asleep in the chair Narcissa levitated the brunette up the stairs and Draco and Harry waited patiently while Narcissa got the girl into a nightgown. When she was finished the two boys, as different as night and day, stood on either side of the bed. Narcissa stood back from the scene and watched her boys. Harry looked down on the girl with sorrow, as if he had seen the depths of exhaustion and thought she could never have the energy to move again. His was a look of empathy. Draco on the other hand looked down on the girl and reached out to her forehead and moved a bit of stray hair from her face and stroke down her cheek. It was a loving gesture, a caress of adoration. Then the boys looked at one another and their eyes locked. Narcissa would not move, she would not ruin this moment. She even held her breath. She was on the edge of her seat and aside from their age she wished they would make some kind of gesture to the other. There clearly were feelings but how deep did they go. Sirius moved behind her and Harry saw the movement and looked over to the witch and wizard. He smiled to his hosts for the evening and excused himself for bed. Draco was left glassy eyed and wanting, but what. Narcissa almost stepped to her son to take his frustration away from him but this was that part of growing up she would have to let her little Lord figure out for himself.

* * *

"Not good enough," Sirius blocked her attack nonchalantly with one of the temporary wands taken from the Black Hall armory.

They always had spares for when they would go about breaking them. They were rich and didn't understand the value of possessions until much later in life. He was happy with his choice in wand though. It was a lot like his old one and it did what he needed until he could get another. He lazily looked over to his panting cousin. She was drenched in sweat, and hard lines marred her forehead and she put her hands on her sides gasping. He watched but for the life of him couldn't figure out the spurt of energy the woman finally had as she dueled him wandlessly. He told her he would help her, as he was a master of wandless magic but that was of course a talent kept hidden in the shadows and secrets of the Black family. It was one of the ways he escaped his hell those months ago. He looked at her, and then up, as if he could see through the floor. A creepy, slimy smile slid over his lips.

"I dare say, that young lady, Hermione, she is quite a wonderful person," he watched as she pulled her shoulders back and made that patented face of marble and ice. _Bingo!_

"When does she come of age again? I think she would make a fine mis…" before he could finish his statement he found himself dangling from a torrent of volatile magic against the wall. He laughed and winced.

"Yes! Yes… perfect. Use that hatred and anger Narcissa. That's what wandless magic is about. It is all about controlling our accidental magic, which only appears when we are angry or scared or any other array for very intense emotions. "

He gasped for air and filled his lungs as Narcissa slowly let him drop to the floor. She looked at him with ice in her eyes, and fire in her veins. Sirius raised his hands in defeat as he felt the woman's magic flow off of her in waves. She went to raise her hand to slap the shit out of her cousin when a blood curdling scream was heard from upstairs. Narcissa and Sirius raced up the stairs and were to the girls room in record time. Narcissa without thought of propriety jumped on the bed and nudged the girl. The girl reached out and hugged her to her chest. Narcissa let the witch do as she needed. She sighed as the nightmares seemed to subside. She opened her eyes and saw Siruis in the door way, and two boys panting from their sprint down the hall. Harry looked oddly at the pair in the bed and was mesmerized by the figures there. Draco was another matter. He stepped toward the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out and stroked his mothers fur, and whispered so none could hear.

"Does she know?" Draco looked in the bluest eyes he had ever seen and watched as his mother slightly moved her head back and forth. Draco sighed, and got up to the men.

"Hermione will be fine gents. Sable will take good care of her," Draco shooed the men out of the room but looked back to see Hermione holding his mother's animagus form to her as tightly as you would a teddy bear, but sleeping like a babe.

"Draco, your mom…" began Sirius but Draco cut him off and nodded his head to Harry's retreating form.

"Is sleeping soundly in her room and we'll tell her of the episode in the morning," Draco tried to convey to Sirius that this was a closely guarded secret. Sirius smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mom told me that I would be allowed to get into the good wine for the night. Ya know, for being such a good boy today," he said a little too loudly. Draco shook his head. Draco summoned the cellar keys and threw them at his cousin.

"Only 4 bottles, if not she will decimate me as well for your stipulation to keep quiet you mangy dog," Draco went straight back to his room. He stared up at the ceiling. His mother's secret would come out sooner or later, but in this instance it would be best if he and Sirius let Narcissa tell Harry and Hermione of her animagus form in her own time.

* * *

Morning came and Hermione's eyes blinked open. She went to roll over and out of bed when she rolled right in to pure while fur. The girl smiled and hugged the wolf to her.

"How's my pretty girl?" Hermione whispered and she stroked fur and then scratched Sable's ears. Once again Hermione laughed when Sable was caught indulging in a momentary lapse of pleasure as her back leg itch to scratch the heavenly spot that girl always seems to find. Then the majestic wolf bounded out of the bed and then sat next to the loo just as she did last time. Hermione smiled as she walked by the wolf and placed a loving kiss on top of the dogs head.

The wolf dashed down the hall and Narcissa morphed into herself and sat on her bed. She clenched her hand over her heart, and took a deep breath. That damned girl, gods. She had her every time, like putty in her hands. For once she was grateful she used her form like this, so Hermione would never know it was her that she was so comfortable with, and shared her secrets to, and touched. She needed to get cleaned up, and down for breakfast before no one is the wiser.

Once in the kitchen she helped Dobby get tea and coffee going, and requested of mountain of food to be cooked. She told Jean that she could come over any time she wished all she had to do was call for Dobby and he would pop over, and Ducky would take over for his brother.

Narcissa looked up as the next morning riser came into the kitchen. She was already nursing a cup of tea and looked at the paper when her son also came back with a cup of tea and sat right in front of her.

"So…" he began hoping his mother would elaborate about last night.

"So what?" Narcissa said as she sipped her tea and eyed her son playing coy. Draco sighed.

"So Hermione has met Sable. When did that happen?" Draco asked as Dobby gave him some toast and strawberry jam. Narcissa looked at him and also asked for some toast.

"When she came to stay with me the first time when she got sick. She was having nightmares just like last night," Narcissa said warmly. Draco nodded and shook his head.

"I wonder what they were about?" he asked. He would never judge his mother for helping the girl but it was the first time she had revealed herself to him or another in so long. He smiled slightly.

"Why are you smiling Draco?" Narcissa asked wondering if it was Harry the boy was reminiscing on.

"I remember when you used to curl up on my bed when I had nightmares. You also used to let me play with your ears and ride your back," his smiled beamed like a little boy and she couldn't help but smile in return. "What do we tell her when she can't find Sable?"

"Sable has a mind of her own and is guardian of these grounds especially since the divorce from your father," That was the story she gave the girl last time and Draco nodded. It was a good story.

Harry and Hermione came into the kitchen at the same time, and she looked loads better. Jean also appeared shortly and gave Hermione the potion vial. She took it, grimaced, and looked at every one.

"I can't wait for school to start," she said as she shoveled her mountain of food in her mouth with a genuine smile. The boys groaned at their friend but smiled at her getting back to normal. Sirius finally walked into the kitchen in a pair of muggle sweatpants, woolen socks, and sweatshirt. When he sat down he let his lead hit the table. Narcissa looked at the wizard.

"I said 4 bottles from the good cellar. I guess he tried to drink them all in one night," Draco smirked at his cousin. It served him right.

Narcissa levitated his head off the table and put coffee under his face. After a moment he finally took small sips.

"Thanks mum," the grown wizard said. Narcissa canceled the spell and his face crashed into his coffee bringing bouts of laughter around the table. She hid her mirth behind her tea cup and patted her cousin on the shoulder.

"No problem dear," she said as if she was speaking to one of the children. Once again laughter spread around the kitchen table. The kids began to talk about their second term classes and schedules. Hermione smiled and joined in on conversation unable to tell the boys the whole story, but needless to say she was excited, and happy. Jean and Narcissa couldn't help but feel better about the situation.


	37. Little Windows Over Time

_Hello every one,_

 _There are a few notes I need to make. I changed Sirius's animagus name to Canis. Canis Major is a constellation where the star Sirius is the brightest star. I stick with the constellations and stars because it seemed to fit. Also Lupin was their Professor and if he overheard the children talking about Snuffles it would end up weird, so I tweaked that. I'm so sorry if you all disapprove. I also don't see him as a Snuffles and hated the name for Sirius._

 _I hope you are all enjoying the story. I know this arc of chapters has been murderously long, but we are ending the Prisoner of Azkaban arc in this lengthy story._

 _Don't give up on me. Hermione and Narcissa will be together, but we still have a ways to go for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter of confrontations and letter from the children._

 _A shout out goes to Yris Fellinosa and Valfreya for their wonderful inquiries, and a great review._

 _Thanks,  
_ _Snow_

* * *

The teachers left their meeting but Minerva McGonagall stopped her house rival, Severus Snape, from leaving the room. When he lazily sat in a chair she was reminded of a tightly coiled spring, ready to launch once let go. He looked at her with a bored expression and when their eyes met they simply shook their heads. It was as if they were telepathic and they knew the subject they were about to encroach upon.

"Hermione Granger," the witch spoke into the space across the table. Snape only snorted as she said the girl's name. He would not lie to old crone, he did have a soft spot for the muggle born. He just looked at the girl and was taken back many years in the past, to red hair and emerald eyes. He didn't reply and noted the ire rise in the Scotswoman. She slammed her hands on the table about to yell at him when he simply looked at her and spoke quietly, softly, but with strength behind his words.

"Why are you so angry all of the time?" he asked the woman which caused her to sit down and bit her words back, "I have my reasons for being a dark, brooding, ass hole of a human being, but even I wonder why you are always so bitter. Hell Minerva, I even teach this child, I never teach the kids. I helped with wounds, set her up with a regiment of potions when she was faltering in health, and what have you done? You are her head of house. If you want to give her over to Slytherin, by all means I'm sure the house will get over her blood status when we begin pulling ahead in the house cup."

"You will not take the girl from Gryffindor. She has the heart of a lion, not a cold blooded snake," McGonagall began but was cut short once more.

"Oh yes teaching the Gryffindor first years everything they miss in all classes so she can 'belong' makes her such a noble and brave soul. What makes her brave and courageous is putting up with your little lion cubs when they feast on her daily. You didn't even stop the bullying of the girl by those of her own house in first year, and the Weasley boy is still a ponce to Granger. Your den of noble lions are no more courageous than they are manipulators just like my pit of conniving, and cunning snakes. Tell me Minerva, do you really think she was sorted correctly?"

Severus Snape certainly had a game, set and match on this conversation and he smirked and stood to leave the room he got to the door and put his hand on the door knob and turned back, "You best begin to look after your house, Minerva. Some of your little lions are not as noble as you would have thought," with his parting words he left the witch to look after him.

Her hands clenched into fists and she slammed one down on the table. _Damn that insufferable man, but sure as he if he wasn't right._

* * *

Mom,

I wanted to let you know that the first two weeks back have been good. A little hectic, but it's because it the start of the new term. Harry had his new broom he got from Sirius taken up to make sure there were no curses on it. I was there when Narcissa and Sirius gifted it to him just before we went back to school, but everyone is still edgy with the 'Infamous Sirius Black on the Loose.' I have to laugh at these headlines. We both met the man, he is nothing more than a little boy in a man's body. He makes me laugh though and he made the stay at Black Hall interesting with is small pranks on Narcissa. Oh, don't get me wrong, she gives as good as she gets but she much more subtle.

Harry is begin extra lessons with Professor Lupin to get over some of his fears. There is a magical creature out there that is very dangerous and it effects Harry very negatively. Harry has had some horrible memories in the past and it is those memories that tear him apart. I would like to join those lessons but I don't want to interfere with his time with Professor Lupin. You see, other than Sirius, Mr. Lupin used to be great friends with Harry's parents. I think he is trying to find as much as he can about the parents he lost so young. I don't blame him. If I lost you and dad so young, I would want to know everything I could about you.

I have to finish this letter and get to the Owlery to send this out. I love you and I promise to take care of myself, and drink Professor Snape's potions like we agreed.

Your Loving Daughter,

Hermione

* * *

 _Three Weeks later to four weeks later_

Mother,

I don't know what the hell my cousin is doing but whatever it is he will get caught. What did Harry tell him over holidays to be so reckless? He literally made it into Hogwarts and into the Gryffindor common room. He shredded that idiot Weasley's bedding and drapes the strips looking for his familiar. What is going on?

On a different note due to his Firebolt, the witless wonder boy who lived has a target painted on his back. Some of my Slytherin house mates tried to sabotage Harry in the match the other day, and it was not pretty. I swear if I didn't care so much for the moron I would drop his ass like a pile of stones into black lack, and let the giant squid eat him.

I grow tired of Harry and his antics, I just wish for once he wouldn't attempt to kill himself with Dark Lords, mystical creatures, or playing quidditch. Sorry for venting my frustrations. Oh yes, Hermione asked for me to ask you to give Sable a tight good hug, and scratch on her back shoulder. I almost laughed mother. This will be wonderful blackmail material later for my friend once she finds out.

Your Delighted and Frustrated Son,

Draco

* * *

Mid-February

Narcissa,

I feel like I failed my friend. The hippogriff, Buckbeak will be sentenced to death for attacking Goyle. I feel absolutely awful. I just needed someone to talk to. Draco and Harry have been bickering, and if you would look close enough, you would think they are in love. Gosh what a thought. My friend Luna says that Wrackspurts are buzzing massively around those two and it is best just to leave them alone. But I saw that smirk. I don't mean to be a gossiping girl, but if Harry and Draco did like each other, would it be acceptable? I would hate for my best friends to have a hard time for simply loving each other. I am sorry this is a short note but I have Charms next class and wanted to shoot off just like I have done to my mother that everything is still good in the magical core department. Potions have eased back to one a day as long as I get rest. Thanks for taking care of me. Hug Sable for me.

Hermione

* * *

Mid-April

Dear Canis,

We did it! We won the Quidditch Cup! Thanks for the gift you gave me it helped loads. I do have to say though we have not seen Ron's rat since you broke into our dorms. Have you killed it? I would have to ask why you were here, and why you have gone so silent since. But I believe you and Lady Black... I mean Narcissa is trying to make you a credible case. I would love nothing more than by this summer I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. I wonder if I they have open cells in Azkaban if that's the case. I do miss your tricks, and your fun manner. I hope everything is for the best, and I hope you enjoy this wonderful bit of news. Hermione asked me to remind you to do your occlemency exercises. Draco told me to tell you to stay out of the wine. I laughed because it's not like he drinks it. Hope you are doing great.

Harry


	38. More Questions

Hello Everyone,

Im sorry for the very lengthy delay. I have had a lot going on. Needless to say the summer for me is officially over. Today was my first day back from vaction. I hope I am able to update a little more regularly now that i have structure back into my life. Thanks for sticking with the story. It is the oficial end to the Prisoner of Azkaban arc of this re-telling. It answers questions, ties up loose ends, but creates even more questions. My next chapter is nearly written i just want to add more to it, and clean it up. Please be gentle, my wife and I both suck at grammar and we are exhausted. LOL

Hope You Enjoy,

Snow

* * *

Draco would call himself a sensible young man. He thought before he spoke, mostly, and thought before he acted. When all the students received gifts and letters from loved ones and parents, It was interesting to see at the morning meal that six different owls gave letters to 4 other people that Draco thought where especially unique. Draco knew his own owls and saw Hermione, Snape, Lupin, and Harry receive letters, just as he did. Then each person opened and read their letters. Draco wasn't surprised to find his mother's elegant script

My Son,

I am asking you to get Hermione and meet me by the Whomping Willow later tonight at 8 in the evening. Make sure that Hermione comes. Of the people that will be there you and Hermione are the more talented, and level headed. I know this is an out of character request but if everything goes as planned Canis will be hunted no longer. Please help the family and be there at the allotted time.

Thank You My Son,

Your Mother

Draco looked at the people who received letters from the Black Family owls, and saw various emotions spread on many different faces. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, then looked at him. Draco nodded and then looked to the teachers and saw Lupin's face fall and grow pale. Snape's face frowned but only Draco knew his godfather as well as he did and knew it was Severus Snape preparing for battle, but there was something else. Something softer, no that's not the right word, but it was akin to letting something go, reluctantly, but let go. Draco steeled his nerve and knew the course of history could change this very night for many people involved.

Everyone arrived, surprisingly Harry got the rat but Ron was such of a prat Lupin stunned him in the hallway when he saw Harry and the boy arguing. Lupin was told by Harry that he was one of the people to meet at the Whomping Willow and the man nodded and told him he must follow instructions or he will give him detention for being out after curfew. Harry was thankful and was wondering where Hermione was.

Draco made the girl stick with him and then they both went to the Willow and waited, undetected. She looked good, tired but good and he badgered her about her health every day and this evening just tripped his 'mothering' mode Hermione called it. Draco blushed but made her abide by rules as well. Hermione nodded and stood with him as she saw Harry and Lupin come forth. The professor looked at the girl, then to Draco, and then Harry and shook his head as they went into the passage way to the stunned Whomping Willow by Hermione levitation a stick and then sent it flying at the secret switch she saw Sirius hit earlier.

Draco stood by himself, and then drew his wand with a hex on his lips as he saw his mother raise her hands and step forth. Draco shrugged an apology and stepped next to his mother.

"What do we do now?" he asked as he sat on a rock our cropping and his mother joined him.

"We watch this little gateway, and Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE will handle things on the other end," she concluded as she brushed invisible dirt from her white jacket and pants. Draco noticed she wore more and more muggle clothing since that stint into London over the summer. He looked to her and he saw how much she had grown in the past few years. Since he had begun school she seemed to have gotten stronger and more independent.

"I'm proud of you mother," he said out of nowhere. His own confession and voice caught him and as he looked from the hole in the base of the tree to his mother's glorious blue eyes. "Well, I mean, it's like I went to school and you became … well you, the real Narcissa. I know I am but I boy but I do remember mother, and I never remember you being so full of life. Merlin! You tracked down Sirius and reunited a family, and now you are orchestrating the capture of a death eater that has eluded the government for years. You have grown, and whatever has made this growth blossom, I hope it never leaves you."

Draco watched as his mother looked at him and for the first time in his life she was speechless and dumbfounded. Her eyes filled as she smiled and then nodded. He hoped it was worth it, and anything that made his mother happy was worth all the Galleons he had in his vault. He was about to reach out and then all hell broke loose.

It was too fast to watch as Narcissa saw Minister Fudge in the distance with Aurors and then the curses she heard as the hole opened. Harry was unconscious, Hermione was chasing something as was Lupin, Sirius, Amelia and a team of Aurors.

"STOP THE RAT DRACO!" he heard and once he looked he saw the rat fly over the dale when he and his mother fired curses at the rat.

Severus ran up and took in the situation and then took Harry. Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Strange you are just now showing up Snape," he said accusing but threw it away in his haste to get the rat. Snape reached Harry and levitated him and Amelia sent her aurors to the castle . Narcissa watched as Sirius ran toward the forest but stopped and turned around. He watched as his blood brother transformed from the gentle patient man who taught children and into the beast that was his nightmare. Sirius ran to him as pleaded hoped he would fight the urge of the moon, and yelled for everyone to run. Draco and Hermione sprinted for the castle pushing the levitated body of Harry along when they heard the scream. Sirius fought the man as Narcissa tried to fire a hex at him but could not get a clean shot. Then there was a howl on the wind. The werewolf hesitated and Narcissa got a stupefy to the shoulder and he ran off. Draco turned around and watched as his mother ran off after the beast.

Between the two of them Draco and Hermione got Harry roused and to the infirmary.

"Oh gods Hermione we have to go back!" Draco screamed at his friend and then out of nowhere the nosey headmaster appeared.

"Yes Miss Granger, you need to go or an innocent man will die. You see without Peter, Sirius will die on orders of Minister Fudge as soon as they apprehend him. He will be kissed. I should think three turns should do it." Then the geezer walked off as cryptic as usual. Hermione instantly threw the chair around her neck but heard a hard stop.

"You are not going without me Hermione. He is the only family I have got.'

Harry Potter jumped from the bed as soon as he took a pain potion and joined Draco and Hermione in a tight circle as she began to spin the hour glass … 1…2…3… times and then they were then. Hermione took off at a run as she cast a tempus and saw it was still early. She sprinted for all she was worth to the forest and then veered toward Hagrid's hut then settled into the edge of the forest.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked as Harry nodded impatiently.

"Buckbeak was to die today. IF we save him, then we can save Sirius and push Amelia Bones for a trial by veritaserum. She saw him, the man who was a rat, and he confessed to everyone before slipping away as he yanked his wand from Lupin's hands and became and animagus again. She has proof Sirius's incarceration was a fraud and has to follow through."

The boys followed her but she knew she was certain that if they could save the man he would be declared free from the testimonies of the people in that room. They waited for the magnificent beast to be placed alone and then Hermione stepped forth. She felt two sets of hands on her back trying to snatch at her but she needed to help her friend, and she liked Sirius in a strange way, and It might help Draco later.

She got the links of squirrels and teased the hippogriff into the forest and once he bowed and the two boys bowed, Buckbeak bowed then she threw the squirrels into the air. From then on the beast followed her and nudged her back shoulder hopping for a handout. Hermione only smiled.

She and the boys waited and slowly walked to the edge of the forest where they could see the hill that focused on the wimping willow. Hermione found a bolder and sat down. She noticed she was alone and saw Harry and Draco slowly walking and chatting behind her. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them placing her cheek on her knees watching these two interesting fellows. She was Draco turn slightly and brush his hand against Harry's and then she saw that Harry would point something out that Draco didn't see and he would stand behind him and point with his finger over Draco's shoulder his front pressing to Draco's back as he told the other young man to follow his finger to the target. She smiled as she saw her brother Draco flush and swallow. It was in those moments it was confirmed of Draco's feelings for the other boy. Hermione turned her head back to the scene and saw Draco sit with his mother and talk to her. She wondered what he said as whatever he said must have been profound to get that reaction from the usually reserved woman. Then, just as earlier, all hell broke loose. Hermione shouted the boys out of their stupor and followed the rat and Sirius in to the clearing while Hermione watched the werewolf as she howled into the forest.

"Oh shit Hermione. Really!? Howl at a werewolf?!" Draco Huffed and then the group was split as they ran apart, but Draco never left her side and shadowed her from a distance as Harry went after Sirius.

Hermione stopped and tried to control her breathing but she couldn't. She was terrified, and it was then in the stillness of the forest that she saw the werewolf. He ran and she fled and told Draco to try and hex him, stop him, anything but a killing curse. Draco stood from her as she ran through trees, rolled and ducked. Draco yelled out as the wolf swiped at her and threw her rolling into a small clearing. Then the beast looked at him, licking his lips, his chops, and he froze and closed his eyes.

Then a scuffle and the smell of blood and yelp forced his eyes open. A pure white wolf shot out of nowhere as Hermione could do nothing but watch in fear. When Draco yelled once more she was propelled into action. Hermione's wand was drawn, and so was Draco's she looked at him as saw fear but not for himself. She turned back as watched at the wolf drove at the werewolf. He was larger, stronger and shockingly fast, but Sable was smart. She tore a hunk out of his bottom leg, and stood back and then lunged at the werewolf, Hermione shot a stunner and got the werewolf in the shoulder and then Sable hit the ground and charged the wolf then jagged right around the breast and leapt onto his back and tore at his shoulder. Hermione winced as she saw blood spurt and coat the wolf's white fur. Hermione let out a small sound as the werewolf reached behind his shoulder and ripped the wolf from his shoulder causing more damage an anything. When the white wolf hit the floor meters away from the werewolf Draco and Hermione fired every defensive spell they could think of at the beast. He snarled and ran off.

Hermione saw Draco dash for the wolf and once on his knees she saw tears in his eyes as he went ot touch her. Sable was covered in blood. There was a deep tear on her forward shoulder to the muscle, and she tried to stand. Draco reached out but he snarled at him and he withdrew his hands. The wolf tried to stand and walk away but the elevated breathing and the whine from the wolf meant one thing. Broken ribs. Hermione went to the wolf and placed her hands on the canine and then Sable collapsed. Hermione panicked and then the wolf looked at her, blue on brown. Wait… She … knew.

"Narcissa?" Hermione whispered. The wolf whispered and laid down, submitting to the teens. Draco reached out and asked if Hermione could levitate her and go to the castle, he had one more thing to do. She replied of course but they were due back at the infirmary in just under an hour. Draco Nodded and dashed off in the direction of Harry.

Hermione levitated to white wolf behind her as she sped to the castle and was immediately intercepted by Professor Snape.

"Don't go to the infirmary. Take her to the dungeons, my quarters, quickly," Snape snapped but Hermione saw the look in his eyes, and he showed something, and emotion. He cared. She ran down the halls and prayed Hogwarts would make this an easy trip and in in time she was in Snape's quarters. She lay the wolf on the sofa as he cast an anti blood spell on his furniture. He looked at Hermione and then dashed to the potions in his cabinet. And knelt waiting. The wolf looked at the girl and Snape snapped.

"Change for the love of Merlin, she already knows, now change so I can help you … please," Snape begged. The wolf whined and moved her paw and touched Snape and then slowly, slowly, Sable changed into Narcissa. She was trashed. Cuts, bruises. It was as if she was maimed and Hermione looked to her eyes and once again blue locked with brown. Hermione let out a sob. Too much information has passed, too much has happened, too much blood. She was exhausted. Her eyes flooded with tears and her head bowed, but thin fingers reached out and lifted her chin and made her look into the deepest blue she had ever seen. Tears were mirrored there in her own. The request that followed was croaked, and cracked… weak.

"Find him please. Find my son and Save him" Narcissa choked out and dropped her hand in agony. Hermione raised that hand to her face and kissed the palm.

"I promise," she stood and spun from the room and ran from where she came and saw Draco smiling. She looked at him and shrugged and he looked up. There in the sky was a hippogriff and a rider, coming from the tower was a sweaty, dirty, and smiling Harry Potter. The three teen looked from one another and she looked at the time, only 8 minutes to get to the infirmary without being seen. They sprinted as fast as they could, people be damned. They made it just in time and saw Dumbledore leave the infirmary doors with a knowing look on their face. Once in Madam Pomfrey looked startled but calmed as she showed each child to a bed and looked them over.

Hermione noticed that Harry would not take his eyes off Draco and Draco was very much the same, but then Draco looked back to her with a stern look.

"How is she?

"I believe she will be ok," Hermione said and wished she spoke the truth. She looked at every one, and noticed a glass of water in her hand

Hermione sipped the cool refreshing liquid, then her vision blurred and she only just got the glass to the night stand before slumber took her.

When Hermione woke she saw a bruised, and bandaged Narcissa sitting between her and Draco's bed. She smiled and reached out and startled the woman. When Blue met brown Hermione saw so many things, some wonderful, some exciting, and some incomprehensible. Narcissa took the girls hand.

"You are the first awake little witch. You should be sleeping more," Narcissa lectured her with a soft smile. Hermione smiled back and then looked at her.

"So you are Sable?" she asked and Narcissa nodded.

"You slept in the bed when I had nightmares?" asked Hermione. Narcissa nodded.

"You let me touch you, pet you, call you pretty girl? You let me treat you like a pet?" Hermione once more asked, and Narcissa once more nodded.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me, trust me Narcissa?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes. Narcissa took her hand from Hermione's and gingerly stood and sat on her bed and drew the girl in to her arms. The contact was sweet, innocent, and completely wonderful to Narcissa. She held the girl to her chest as she embraced the girl and rocked her back and forth.

"There are reasons for things I cannot explain, but give me time little one, and everything about me will be laid open like a book. OK?" Narcissa felt Hermione's head nod and then let her situate herself on the pillows. Narcissa looked down in to beauty incarnate. She was taken with the girl but never pushed as far as to lust after her.

When she let go of Hermione she looked back to her son as Madam Pomfrey check on Hermione. She smiled when Draco's eyes opened and he spied her, beaten down, but very much alive. He reached for her and she inched closer and swept his hair from his brow. She looked down into the young man's eyes and made a decision.

"It is time, Darling," was all she said and his eyes grew wide. He knew what that meant. But was he ready to find the hidden secrets of Narcissa Black. He looked into his mother's eyes, to the boy next to him still sleeping, to the girl on the other side then to his mother again. For the Sake of all the magical world… he hoped he was.


	39. Truth Revealed

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the delay but I got a review from a particular person that seemed to really want an up date, so, Peicesofyourheart, I hope you enjoy. Working on the next chapter but not sure when it will be out. My wife and I have been increasingly busy. Please forgive me if we dont get another chapter out soon. This chapter is to wrap up the Prisoner of Azkaban arc, and begin summer. Draco will have many things reveled to him. How will her take the truth?

Thanks Everyone,

Snow

* * *

The of the year came and went. Hermione later asked Snape during Occlemency training with Draco why Narcissa didn't go to the infirmary, and Snape looked at her and replied with his own question. If you had a secret to hide, in her case being an animagus, would you risk being discovered by at least 4 other people? Hermione shook her head and said she wouldn't, not at all and the man nodded as if satisfied with her answer and dismissed Draco and Hermione.

Once exams were over Hermione returned the time turner to Professor McGonagall and the older witch waited for the young girl to speak to her. It seemed that the girl had grown distant from her. When Hermione turned to leave, The Deputy Headmaster stood and halted the young girl. The older witch walked to her and Green eyes captured brown. Hermione was very uncomfortable and looked down not wanting to be in the spot she was standing. Hermione held her breath and she gasped when the professor lifted her chin. Hermione was shocked to see a smile, a heartwarming soul rendering smile, full of joy. When the older witch said she was proud of the girl the Younger witch launched her smaller frame in to the older witch's arms. The professor was taken back, but gingerly embraced the young girl. When Hermione departed she felt higher than the tallest stone in Hogwarts. She did something very few do by their third year as a student. She gained the respect of the tough as nails, no holds barred, Professor McGonagall.

When the students boarded the train to leave Hermione smiled and welcomed her friends, Luna, Draco, and Harry into the cabin. Draco felt her head drop to his shoulder, and she smiled as he shifted so she could sleep.

The summer began as everyone went their separate ways except for Harry and Draco. Sirius, placed under truth serum, had his trial. He was a free man, and he assumed guardianship of his Godson, as he was rightfully supposed to do. Hermione smiled as she saw Draco's cool expression on his face as they all broke apart. She knew he was secretly excited to have Harry for a whole summer under the same roof until Sirius and Harry could find accommodations. It would be good for them she thought. She was happy to be home and she joked with her parents that if she was unconscious for a few days never fear she was just tired. Hermione was surprised when her mother shot back that it was just fine, Professor Snape already dropped off a crate of core replenishing potions and she was to have one a day for a few weeks then taper off. Hermione smiled even though she was put out. It will be an excellent summer none the less.

* * *

Narcissa waited days before she saw her son for more than a few moments at a time, or over a quiet breakfast or dinner. Again she almost died protecting her son and his best friend. She was actually tired of getting the hell kicked out of her, almost dying, and getting caught being a damned heroic Gryffindor. She figured that she better tell her son the truth, and the way he looked at Harry, and loved Hermione she knew he would be wonderfully understanding. But the more time went on, the more she spied him in various places with her journal when Harry and Sirius were at Grimauld Place renovating, she feared maybe she lost her darling child. Then one day at breakfast she was sipping her tea, and nibbling on toast while reading the paper her son placed the journal in her reach. She put down the paper and looked at her son. She saw so many questions, and she was anxious as to which ones she would have to answer. She swallowed when he looked out the window and found a partially cloudy day.

"I never knew I was never wanted," he softly spoke between them. Narcissa closed her eyes and felt her stomach bottom out. She was about to speak and defend her love for him, but he raised a hand and she quieted. He still looked out the window. She noticed he looked very concerned, maybe even curious, but she hated that she saw him hurt. Oh dear Merlin what did she do?

"I never knew you hated him so much," he paused and then finally after a few moments looked to his mother, "Reading that, I could never blame you for never wanting me."

Narcissa shook her head and did what no Black ever did. She knelt on the floor and placed her arms around her sitting son and cried into his hip. A Black never groveled for forgiveness, a Black never revealed their emotions, weaknesses, but there was Narcissa Black, Head of House Black, on her knees on the cold hard tiles of her kitchen asking for her sons forgiveness, begging for him to love her and recognize she never loved him more. She swore it on her magic that she loved him more than a sunflower could love the rising sun.

Draco placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and drew circles over her upper back shushing the distraught woman. This woman, this strong powerful woman was on her knees praying to gods, Merlin, and magic that he would understand. Once she was calmed he helped her to her seat and poured her a cup of tea. Then he looked into her eyes.

"I don't blame you mother. I never have and I never will. Your journal was…" he paused and rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "Very revealing. To read that my mother is a sexual creature, with desires, and wants was hard to read."

Draco paused as his mother lifted the cup in shaky hands to her lips as she took a calming sip of tea and nodded.

"I never thought of my son and as desiring creature either, Love" Draco looked at his mother and she smiled and patted his hand, "I see how you look at a specific dark haired boy. If it is approval you seek, look no further, but don't push him Little Lord. He was brought in a different world from us, with different views on loving a person, especially that of the same sex."

"Thank you mother, but you are deflecting, not wanting to answer questions about you and your journal. We will visit those later, but for now we need to talk about this," Draco said sternly with a small smile on his lips. He knew his mother well.

"So Hermione," he paused as her shoulders went ridged and he sighed, "You were blown forward in time, fell in love with my best friend in the future, and had me because she told you to because it would be like snuffing out a life she once knew," Draco waited and Narcissa nodded. Draco took a sip of his tea. There was too much information, too many twists and turns to the time travel escapade. Hell he could barely wrap his mind around his mother sleeping and falling in love with Hermione before he was even born, hell before SHE was born. He visibly shook his head. His mother was right to keep it from him for another year. If he found about this last year he would have flipped.

"You do realize it wasn't just that Draco," Narcissa commented as she became calmer, and regained her control, but Draco waved his hand.

"Of course mother. But as I read it as your son, I read a broken woman shot into the future, found love, came back and did all the future lover asked, even exceeded expectations, and is now in love with my best friend, also a person I call sister, and is waiting just for her. I did see that the interludes between Amelia bones were painful. You cared for her greatly and if Hermione Granger didn't exist she would have been the love of your life. So my question for you is this. Is she worth it? Is Hermione worth your patience, and devotion? Is she worth everything to you?" Draco's voice dropped and Narcissa could not help but look at her son with a new found respect. He was protecting both her and Hermione at the same time. All she could do was nod but the little lord was not satisfied.

"Say if or forget this foolish quest and take Amelia back. If you can't acknowledge this simple declaration it is nothing mother. Best to be as happy as possible and be with a woman who adores you, here, and now." Draco watched as the fury rose in Narcissa. She was challenged.

"Hermione is worth everything Draco. Those small precious moments where more than enough to fuel my love for decades, if not centuries. She is worth everything but the life of my son, that I promise you," Narcissa growled at him and then relaxed and he smiled smugly at her. She is such a hopeless romantic.

"Good," he paused and sighed knowing his mother would hate this, "Let her live. Let her find herself, and let her choose a life for herself. It seems fate gave you a chance, trust fate to guide you back, but let Hermione find her love for herself. Remember she is still a child, just like me, and we need to experience life for everything its worth, please don't hinder that adventure. I'll do what I can to lightly push later, and help you both."

Narcissa looked at her son, flabbergasted.

"Why?" she softly asked.

"It is very simple mum. I'm a hopeless romantic," he stated as he smiled toward his mother. She smile back and shook her head. She would of course, that's what she has been doing for decade and more. But it felt good for Draco to know, to realize the love she and Hermione shared.

"If you think about it I'm alive because of Hermione," he looked at her deadpanned, "Does that make her my mom in retrospect?"

Narcissa did something she never had done before. She spat up her tea, and choked on the remaining liquid. Her son laughed as he patted her back, and she narrowed her eyes. Sure enough Draco's laugh stopped and he sprinted from the table with Narcissa in pursuit. All the while there was a smile on the great Lady's face and a weight flited from her shoulders.

Later that very day a girl smiled as she read that the other half of her family asked if the Grangers would love to go to France for the remainder of summer starting the first of July. With the approval of her parents, and knowing that only Jean and Dan would have to overlap trips to keep their practice happy they loved the idea. Hermione quickly wrote back that arrangements could be made.


	40. The Fear of Loss

Hello Everyone,

Its been a while and all I have to say is I'm sorry. Work and life hit like a hurricane, please forgive me. I have one more little chapter coming right behind this one sooner rather later (hopefully today) and I hope you all have been enjoying these chapters. I am sorry if i got the kids's locations wrong and if you konw where Harry and Hermione's homes are please let me know and ill fix it. NOW about this chapter. I take a deep breath for I can see many of you not liking where this chapter leads for our leading ladies. I GET THAT! So save the rant for an easy out for some other time please. This chapter was hard enough to write due to very personal experiences, and even harder to get back from my wife.

As always I cant wait to hear your thoughts as long as they are constructive. Rants will not be tolerated. Thank you every one for sticking with the story. I promise I will not abandon it unless something MAJOR happens.

Thanks For Tuning In,

Snow

* * *

The summer for Narcissa has always been a time for celebration the past few years. Draco was finally home and she wouldn't let the boy out of her sight. Now with secrets revealed, a small weight has been lifted from her slight shoulders. She has someone she can talk to if need be, but she would never subject her barely teenaged son to the romances of youth. She was quite surprised by how much he had grown in the past few years. He was becoming a wonderful man, understanding, and patient. Narcissa often thought that the boy's growth has been blamed on a budding relationship with Harry. Draco has not said anything yet, but she doubts he ever will. Sons typically don't talk to their mothers on subjects of feelings or love. Its times like these when she wished Lucius was a better man. She wished Lucius was able to look forward into the future a see that his ideals were strangling the magical world. She, as well as most pure blood mothers, have noticed a drastic incline of squib births among the pureblood families. Every day she thanked Merlin that her son was healthy both magically and physically.

Narcissa stood in Amelia Bones office waiting on her ex-lover when all of those thoughts seemed to swirl in her mind. Amelia called her here under official business and Narcissa`s heart leapt. Amelia would only call her if it was serious or at the least notable, and it pertained to Lucius. The door opened and Narcissa stood still, ice cold until the door closed. Then Amelia turned toward her and smiled. Narcissa let a small breath she didn't know she was holding go. Their love affair was short, deep, and in some ways soul wrenching. An amicable end was what Narcissa wanted and was blessed with more as Amelia embraced her as a friend.

"He has left," Amelia stated as she handed a folder to Narcissa. Narcissa lifted a well-manicured eyebrow and looked in the folder. Bank account was emptied, Malfoy Manor was sold, all possessions sold or relocated. The aurors tracked his movements to Crawley, but lost him in Surry. He simply vanished. Narcissa felt her stomach churn. Why was he in Surry? Surry... Surry...Surry. Why was that important? Then it hit her... The children. Narcissa snapped the folder shut and looked to Amelia. The Head Auror did need her to speak. She walked out of her office and spoke to the secretary. Narcissa heard her friend bark orders to her and have one Auror in 8 hour rotations watch the residences of Potter and Granger. Narcissa walked passed Amelia then turned around looked at both Auror and secretary. Narcissa told Amelia she would get the kids.

"Thank you," Narcissa said wholeheartedly then threw up her mask and then walked to the floo terminals and arrived home.

"Dobby, she called as soon as she walked from the fireplace. The little elf popped next to her concerned for his mistress.

Please find Harry, and Hermione and bring them here as soon as you can. If the Grangers will not let her come on her own bring them. We need to have a chat."

With Lucius on the run and the children safe Narcissa took only a small moment to collect her thoughts. The conversation with the Grangers nearly lead to her absolute demise as a character. Jean was the typical mother, and very intelligent for her own good. She would watch her and tilt her head to the side and narrow her eyes. Narcissa knew in that moment that Jean began to think that there was more to Narcissa's story than just a guardian. Dan was concerned and almost took his baby girl out of the wizarding world, and away from Draco, Harry and all of her other friends. Narcissa's throat almost clamped shut as the thought of Hermione taken from the boys would have long lasting ripples in to the future. Then for a split second she thought of her own future. For that moment when Dan jumped from his chair and shout he was taking Hermione out of Hogwarts and away from the magical world her heart broke. The mere threat of the girl leaving sent her into a downward spiral. It was Jean that watched Narcissa lean back onto the desk in the study and her eyes glaze over, and her skin pale. Dan sat down but was still enraged by the thought of his daughter a target for evil. Jean looked at Narcissa and when Narcissa finally looked in to Jean's eyes, the same color of Hermione's, Jean knew. Narcissa looked away.

"Dan will you go and find the boys? I'm sure Draco would feel better if he could talk to you. Please keep in mind that any discussion to pull Hermione from this world is still unresolved. I would like to talk to Narcissa and you, my love, are very excitable right now," Jean requested of her husband. Dan nodded and squeezed her shoulder as he left fuming from the study.

Narcissa took Dan's vacated seat and sighed. She was not looking forward to this conversation. At best it was to ask Narcissa about Lucius and what his plans where, at worse it was to ask what Narcissa's intentions were with her daughter. Narcissa was unprepared for any type of conversation of the sort. She could answers questions about Lucius in that mechanical way she always handled many things but when it came to Hermione, Harry, or Draco she was lost to her own passions as a mother, guardian, and friend to all three. Narcissa wandlessly summoned the brandy decanter and two glasses. She poured measures for Jean and then for herself. She could not help her shaking hands.

"How do you know my daughter?" Jean asked strongly into the air as Narcissa took a sip from her glass. It was only after years of conditioning as a pureblood aristocrat that prevented Narcissa from sputtering up into her glass. She took the sip, felt a small sting in her throat, but threw up a wall. Ice was not one that described this wall, but needless to say it was chilly none the less. Narcissa steeled her features and then looked at the woman before her and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Do you know anything of time travel?" Narcissa asked sipping her drink. The burn in her throat subsided but her anxiety grew. She watched as Jean looked at Narcissa rolling the concept around in her mind. Narcissa noted that Hermione looked very much like her mother when she was contemplating a difficult task and then looked like her father when her anger flared.

"All I know of time travel are from fictional books we... muggles have. That validity of such a piece of fiction is still much in the realm of the science fiction genre," Jean answered confused. Narcissa nodded and poured her and Jean another small measure into their glasses.

"You see, my friend, what you call science fiction is very much a fact in our world, " Narcissa said softly warming just a little to Jean hoping she was not coming across to strong.

"I have noticed that a lot of things we understand to be mythology and fairytales are real. I have seen a shapeshifting man, I think I can expand my beliefs logically to time travel. Hermione traveled into the past throughout this past year. I believe it very possible." Jean straightened in her chair cradling the brandy in her lap running her finger over the edge over the glass thinking. Narcissa took a larger swallow and closed her eyes.

"What Hermione experienced was past time travel in a span of a few hours. She could never go forward," Narcissa opened her eyes and stared straight into Jean's mocha eyes, "What happened to me was a happy accident from potion brewing gone wrong. I was blown into the future, approximately 25 years into the future." Narcissa watched as she noted Jean's mind working over drive.

"You met my daughter in the future," Jean whispered her eyes blurred and shimmered with unshed tears. Narcissa cocked her head taken aback. She placed her drink on the table between them and approached the woman and took her into her arms. She did not know what triggered such a response but she would help the woman across her in any way possible. Then she pulled from Narcissa and looked into Narcissa's light blue eyes.

"What was she like?" asked the woman in her arms. Narcissa shook her head and smiled when she looked away from Jean and passed her shoulder into the space where memories lay waiting for her, as they always did, so very close. Jean noted the smile, so soft and so warm that she shook her friend out of her reverie. Narcissa looked into Jean's eyes with a new light shining from her eyes. It made them bluer, vivid and even more striking.

"She was glorious, absolutely glorious, my friend. You will be prouder of her then than you are now," Narcissa let a small smile touch her lips as the future replayed in her mind.

"You loved her, didn't you?" asked Jean. Narcissa lifted her eyes in a snap. She dare not look from those soulful brown eyes. Then she nodded confessing her love for the woman's daughter. Jean looked at the woman, and Narcissa shifted. Jean brought the woman into an embrace. Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed. That one embrace said more than words ever could. Narcissa felt the woman shake against her as she conjured a small stool to sit on in Jean's embrace.

They sat like that for a while as Narcissa let her friend cry out on her shoulder. One thought passed as Narcissa supported her friend. It was a wish more than a thought really and it felt wonderful. Even though Jean and Narcissa were roughly the same age, had children the same age, could she possibly hope for the likelihood of Jean as... mother-in-law? Narcissa shook her head and brought Jean out of her woes.

"What?" asked Jean sniffing as she and Narcissa pulled apart. Narcissa smiled and sat up in the comfortable chair and shifted her feet out of her heals, then under her, like she did when she was younger.

"A long time ago I would have loved to have had you as a mother-in-law," Narcissa smiled as she spoke the truth lightly, almost jokingly. Jean sobered at that comment. Her 15 year old daughter was somewhere on these grounds unaware of the past... no future… she would have with this woman. Then the thought of her daughter loving another woman made her pause. Then the thought of loving _this_ woman caused her to blush. She lifted her eyes to Narcissa and noted her hand raised and wordlessly and wandlessly a fire started in the fireplace and lit the room in oranges. She looked younger as her eyes watched flames. She seemed unguarded and deeply inside her own memories. Then Jean wished for something she thought she would never see. In the world of impossibilities maybe possible.

"My I see her?" Jean saw Narcissa's face blanch then Jean smiled, "Not those memories, dear God I can't even imagine my baby kissing a boy, or girl, let alone..." Jean motioned toward Narcissa and waved her hand up down gesturing to all of her. Narcissa shook her head and felt like a teenage girl confessing to her best friend about some insane secret that would be kept only between the two of them. Narcissa called for Dobby. It was whispered but he popped away and came right back with a large bowl. Jean moved to the edge of her seat. Narcissa lifted up her wand and a wisp of mist flowed from her temple and then with her wand settled the string into the bowl. Jean stood as Narcissa motioned her over toward the huge desk and bowl. Narcissa held her hand and motioned for her to do as she does. Down her face went into the liquid.

It was something she had never experienced before and Narcissa has never taken anyone with her on her memory dives. Both woman were slightly disoriented but it was Narcissa who gained her wits first and pointed ahead of them. Jean gasped.

Before them was Narcissa younger, by almost 15 years, maybe 16, and a beautiful, healthy ... Hermione. Jean's hand went to her mouth to hold in her gasp. She was even more beautiful than she could imagine. She watched her daughter scold a younger Narcissa in a memory in what looked like a chemistry lab. She looked like she lived a lifetime in those eyes, but her smile was still the same. Narcissa chuckled at the chastising she got from Hermione about blowing her potions class into kingdom come. Jean looked at Narcissa and watched the woman as she smiled and had a small pool of unshed tears filling her eyes. Jean never thought the memories would be painful. The memory continued and it was Hermione that reached out for Narcissa. Jean watched the tenderness of her daughter with the woman before her and could only smile. It hit her as Hermione's lips caressed Narcissa's and then they were pulled out of the memory, gratefully, that this woman has carried with her memories of the love of her life for 15 years waiting for the day the love she lost would come back into her life. Jean went to the chair and sipped her brandy. Narcissa followed.

"Can you tell me why you reacted so strongly to hearing about my happy accident into the future?" asked the blue eyed woman. She felt self-conscious and exposed. She needed something to make the situation even if she were to reveal so much. Jean tilted her head back on the chair and closed her eyes, and suddenly looked so tired and drawn. It wasn't a trick or magic it was just the human body giving way to physical and emotional pressures.

"I have been seeing doctors for a little over a year now, and we, Dan and I, found I am very sick," Jean opened her eyes and looked at Narcissa. She sipped her drink and put the empty glass on the table.

"I have Cancer," Jean whispered and Narcissa cocked her head. Jean smiled at the woman. "Cancer is a disease that can spread quickly attacking your cells that can help you heal," Jean watched as Narcissa's eyes opened wider. Narcissa understood. Her friend was dying.

"Does Hermione know?" she whispered. Jean shook her head.

"We have tried treatments when she was at school hoping that it would be cured," Jean began but saw Narcissa straighten her shoulders... resolute.

"How long do you have with us, friend?"

"Until Christmas, maybe sooner," Jean said louder than she thought it was possible.

"Now I can see why Dan was so willing to pull his daughter out of harm's way. He couldn't risk her leaving him too," Narcissa concluded and shook her head as she saw Jean nod. Narcissa stood and picked up Jean's glass and the decanter of brandy and placed them back on the table where the items originally where. She noticed Dobby in the corner and he came forward with his drooping ears and wide sad glassy eyes and took the glasses.

She walked back and sat down looking at the fire not looking at Jean. It was a long stretch of time when Jean shifted but both woman stared into the fire. Narcissa wandlessy cast a throw blanket around Jean. Narcissa could feel the warmth of her smile. She knew the brown eyed woman was smiling at her just as Hermione would. Their smiles were like rising suns.

"She will stay in the magical world," Jean whispered. Narcissa only nodded thankful for that conclusion to have come. Narcissa still could not speak to her friend. Her mind whipped about trying to figure out how to handle a grieving child, and widower when Jean leaves this world. Narcissa simply stopped. She will pass that bridge when she came to it. More silence as the warmth of the fire radiated toward the women.

"Please love her," Jean requested over the crackling flames.

"I already do," Narcissa admitted. She looked toward Jean when she heard her scoff then give her a look almost like telling her to get real. She looked into Narcissa's eyes, then remembered her memories, and now she peered into her soul. Narcissa looked away flushed.

"I will love her until my dying day," Narcissa promised and there was a wisp of air between them. A promise spoken, a bond made. One that will reverberate through time.

Narcissa turned back to the fire. Her thoughts going back to Hermione oh so many years ago. She made a promise to get them back to that moment. By Merlin and the gods above she would do everything in her power to make that happen.


	41. Summer's End, Darkness Begins

ALRIGHT! Second update in one day. Now please go easy this wasn't read by anyone and my grammar sucks. I hope you all like the lead in for the next year. Summer is officially over with and not on the The Goblet of Fire arc. I can wait to fly through this and introduce new people. Have a great time reading. Remember that constructive criticism is welcome, rants are not. Choose your words wisely. This chapter is for my wife to help her through the day.

Thanks,

Snow

* * *

Ah France... It felt great to be back on the vineyard grounds. Narcissa took a deep breath and thanked Dobby for his quick work of settling them families in their rooms. Draco was anxious as he waited for Harry to arrive later that evening. Narcissa smiled as her son took the girl he referred to as sister to the vines and walked in the warm French sun. Dan and Jean took this time to be together with their daughter and instead of overlapping time they took a two week chunk time from their practice. Dan wanted to wait to tell Hermione of Jeans's illness while Jean wanted to give Hermione a wonderful summer. She knew she was being selfish and oh so very afraid. Dan was scared for completely different reasons. His daughter would be losing a parent, and the remaining parent had no clue how to do this... parenting, loving, caring... for their child alone. However plans had never been more wrecked.

One morning weeks into summer when the house slumbered, and the sky barely hinted at the coming sunrise a girl found her way to a ridge that overlooked the vast vineyard that became her home for a second summer in a row. Jeans and a sweater cased away the pre-dawn chill as she replayed a conversation she should have never been privy too. Her father came down in a rage, ranting, and pacing and when his brown eyes met her matching eyes, he came to her and wrapped his wiry frame around her. They stayed like that for so long. Then they broke and mentioned getting air and Draco escorted Dan outside to the gardens. Hermione made her way to the office and noticed the door ajar. She heard nothing other than those numbing words, I have cancer, come from her mother's lips. The word cancer beat upon her brow, and she turned away, she walked from the door with nothing but one thought. My mother might die. She found her father and then she wrapped him in a hug.

She gave them time to tell her but she would admit she grew impatient. As she watched the sun rise she couldn't help but think that lies have seeped into her family dynamic. She couldn't help but feel that just this once, just this one singular time, it was ok. Looking over the vineyard she put herself in their shoes. How do you tell your daughter you are going to possibly de? How do you tell your only child that half of your parenting support system where you are showered with unconditional love and understanding will never be there again? She wiped away the errant tear that chilled her cheek in the mild French morning. Then her body went rigid. A snap of a twig sounded like gunfire in the morning silence. She pulled her wand, for what she wasn't sure, she only knew of a disarming spell, but damnit she was never going to go without a fight. Then a small flash of while blurred at the side of her vision and when brown eyes slammed in to those arctic blue Hermione broke down. She went to her knees as she threw her arms around the wolf burying her face into her fur.

"Sable…I," Hermione began but the wolf whined and moved her head against Hermione's. Hermione never felt the shift happen but soon she felt hands draw soothing circles on her back as she stretched out over the woman's legs hanging on to her waist and burying her eyes into Narcissa's stomach trying to hide from the world.

Narcissa heard the girl go and she followed her observing the young witch wondering what had become of the sunny disposition of the muggle born girl. For weeks she mopped, and then looked expectantly at her parents. Now the girl pinned her to the ground had held on to her as if she were a life jacket in the middle of the ocean. Narcissa stretched out her legs and the girl crawled between them and emptied her pain into Narcissa's abdomen. All she would do is try to soothe the girls mind, body, and spirit.

"I heard you and mother talking," Hermione murmured into Narcissa's shirt. Narcissa froze. Her heart hammered in her chest and her hands stilled on the young girls back. She looked to the sky praying.

"What did you hear little witch?" Narcissa asked softly trying to keep her keep her fear at bay.

"I hear my mother tell you she has cancer," Hermione sniffed as she turned her head to the side and looked off into the hillside brush. She never let go of Narcissa. "Why won't they tell me?" Hermione gritted and Narcissa felt those arms tighten around her in anger. The woman looked up the sky yet again, thanks the heavens that's all she heard. She shifted the girl in her arms to where she was on her back looking up at the woman. Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes and the older woman's blues softened.

"If I were sick, to the point to where there was a possibility I might die, I would not know how to tell him he might lose his mother," Narcissa paused and looked out over her land. She didn't know there was a tear rolling down her face until she felt cool fingertips catch the salty drop. The mother looked down to her young friend with watery eyes.

"I would want to spend every waking moment with my son, little love," Hermione went to speak but Narcissa held up her hand for a moment to bare her thoughts, 'I would be so afraid my son would see me as weak, and then treat me differently, like glass. I would want my last weeks, months or years with him to be the best days he had ever known. I would want to show him how much I love him, support him, and how he is the one bond I have in this world that keeps me striving forward with all the strength I have."

Hermione continued to look up in to Narcissa's eyes. God she was beautiful. Hermione blushed at the thought and then gasped when Narcissa bent forward and placed a small chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Either talk to them little witch, or be patient. I have known your family for a while now and how that both decisions will not be bad ones, but if you are bothered so deeply, talk to your mother little one. I believe she will understand," Narcissa looked up as Hermione nodded and went back to rubbing small circles on to the girls back. She saw in the distance the door to the villa open and into the sunlight stepped Jean. Narcissa waved one arm to beacon to woman to them. When Jean made her way to the hill overlooking the land before them she looked at her friend and her daughter and the way they sat together, almost wrapped up together. Narcissa blushed at her inquisitive look and shook her head and then tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Come Jean and switch me spots. I have to have a conversation with my cousin and oh so love rousing his hungover rump out of bed," Narcissa smiled mischievously. Hermione sat up as Jean sat down and cuddled into her mother just as she had with Narcissa.

Jean watched the woman walk away and stroked her daughter's hair and noted her daughter's red rimmed eyes.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Jean asked as she stroked the hair from the girls face. She watched as Hermione closed in on herself, building walls, and hiding behind them. Jean leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "You can talk to me Hermione."

Hermione looked in to her mother's eyes, eyes the same as hers, and whispered, "When will you tell me of your cancer?"

Jean's eyes slammed shut and then she looked down, "Did Narcissa tell you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I heard you tell her in the study. I have been waiting for you and dad to let me know."

Jean blinked, 'Did you hear anything else about that conversation or just that I was sick?" Jean asked hoping Narcissa's story wasn't revealed to her daughter. Again Hermione shook her head.

"I heard those words and it felt like my world turned to... a void, or place where sound could not penetrate."

Jean shifted and brought her arms around her daughter. Her daughter knows and she had been hiding this secret from her and caused her flesh and blood pain.

"How long mother?"

Jean swallowed her tears and croaked very softly, "Christmas."

Hermione's arms tightened about her mother, "I love you Mom."

Jean broke and tears flowed as she cried into Hermione's shoulder. She held onto her daughter as if there was no tomorrow. She let her daughter know up on that ridge that she was the most important person in her life, and she wants her to be happy. She wants her daughter to find love, and see the world in wonderment and adventure. She told Hermione she wishes she never loses her shine and lust for knowledge. She told her daughter how proud she was of her.

By midday mother and daughter spilled tears, shared laughs and accepted the fate that waited for Jean. For Jean it was a wonderful sense of closure, and a weight lifted from her chest. For Hermione it was a challenge. She would look into both muggle and magical ways to help her mother, if she couldn't cure her, she would make her comfortable. She was challenged to live her life, and live an extraordinary one at that.

The summer was coming to an end, and Hermione and her mother helped in the gardens and vineyards to keep them busy, and to and time together. Jean, and Dan would take Hermione to town, and dinner and spend time with their daughter and developed a steady routine, and all secrets were laid bare. Hermione found herself buried under books, potions, healing, anatomy, compendium of illnesses both muggle and magical. Narcissa taught her herbs and how to mix them for pain relief and she and the witch got busy making batches and batches of pain relief points for jean for when Hermione wasn't there.

It was a day Hermione spent in the hills scavenging ingredients for a new potion to try as she came back to the main building. She was filthy but felt wonderful. Narcissa told her that was a special magi in the earth and only a few people can feel it. So Hermione spend hours with her hand in the rich French soil, and by the time she get back to the villa she so filthy she looked like a poor vagabond walking through the grapes like she owned them. A flash of silvery blonde aught her attention among the vines. She walked closer to the person and then rounded the corner but she underestimated their speed and then ran into each other. Hermine reached out to make sure they didn't fall, and then grey blue eyes pierced into her own brown and Hermine simply stood stock still and momentarily stupid. Then she smiled.

"Bonjour," she said as she lifted her hand to shake in greeting. The girl before her, older than her by about three years looked at her with disdain. Looked at her hand and wrinkled her nose.

"I don't see why the English try to speak our language. You butcher such a lovely and lyrical dialect," The blonde said with distaste dripping from her lips. Hermione cocked her head. She spoke English almost perfectly with a heavy accent yes but very clearly. Hermione was insulted and she knew it but there was something about the girl she could not bring herself to dislike at the moment. Then grey blue eyes broke contact and Hermione felt a small pressure recede. She read about this before and only smiled and walked past the blonde when a man called for to leave. Narcissa waved to the French family and then told one of the goblins to please get their order ready for pick up that afternoon. Hermione went up to her room seeking a shower but smiled again. Another challenge set forth before summer, now only to identify the sensations she felt. Another smile…Intriguing.

For Narcissa the some came to a close not with a sadness and sorrow filled hug to her son but with screams of terror. Hermione was left in France since she has absolutely no real interest in Quidditch and stayed in France with her parents playing with the idea of adding fruit flavors to nutritional potion supplements. Narcissa had a feeling it was for Hermione and Jean. Narcissa could see Hermione taking that damnable time turned once more this year to quench her desire to gain as much knowledge about healing as possible. She went with Draco, Sirius and the boys to the World Cup, and Sirius didn't feel just right just yet inside his own skin and went as Canis, his animagus. Before the World Cup was over dark a shape in the sky that chilled her to the bone and set her spine to jelly as it glared down upon the witches and wizards. She looked around and found Harry with a cut on his forehead and his wand missing, and a gaggle of Aurors around him. Draco was yelling in defense of his friend. Sirius then took that moment to morph in to his human self and a gasp spread around the area.

"The boy was running for his life he had no time to cast this vile spell," Claimed the Black as he stood behind his Godson.

"Then what do you think of this?" claimed a lanky man with a bushy mustache and an up turned eyebrow. A spell revealed the last spell cast on the wand was in fact the one shot into the sky.

"We were with him the entire time running for our lives. He dropped it, and it must have been used," Sirius inched closer toward the aurors and placed his body between Harry and the squad eyes each and every one of them. Narcissa was there behind them.

"I suggest you choose your accusations carefully Crouch," purred Narcissa menacingly. The man eyes the woman as she held her wand loosely to her side and glared at the ex-convict and boy. She scoffed and pulled his squad away. Harry saw the Weasley's and waved and it was Author who waved back to the Boy-Who-Lived, as she shuttled his boys back to their tent. Narcissa had her arm out and Draco took hers then the familiar tug zipped them to her property. A pop sounded right next to them and then Harry went straight to Draco's side, touching but not holding. Narcissa tilted her head at this and then heard the Granger's coming from all sides asking questions.

The who, what, when, where, and why rattled off faster than Krum on a firebolt. Narcissa simply stepped away and went for a glass of Brandy. She could have lost Draco tonight. She could have lost her cousin and his godson. She shook her head as she saw but hoped beyond hope it wasn't true. She caught flashes of white hair in the crowd, and once more when the spell flew into the sky. Then it was gone. For the love of all that was out there she prayed that Lucius had nothing to do with this.

"Tell me," spoke a small but strong voice. It was the voice and the small hand on her arm that woke her from her dark thoughts. She looked into brown eyes and got lost. Every day she grew into the woman she loved, every day she looked more and more like the woman that saved her life and every day approaching it was exceedingly hard not to develop feelings for the girl. Narcissa nodded. Hermione took her hands and she swallowed the rest of her drink in a lard gulp.

"I believe it might be Lucius, yet again," gasps went around and questions flew at her but she lifted her hand to silence them, "There is something you don't know of in this coming year." She swallowed yet again and was only asked by Albus Dumbledore by owl this morning to help out.

"There will be a yearlong event at Hogwarts and I was asked to provide support in an area I could as a member of staff," Narcissa looked at the three children the firmly on her son, "I'm sorry my love but your mother just made the decision to be a member of staff." Draco nodded

"We don't know what will happen," Draco sighed and nodded to his mother.

Hermione listened to the conversation and Narcissa answer questions as best as she could with a promise from the three of them that it would remain silent. She heard everything naturally but her thoughts were on one thing. Narcissa was going to be at school with her all year. She looked to the woman. Her beauty made her heart speed up, and the love they had for each other as mentor and protégé, yes that the beginnings of what they were, held firm. She just wished their relationship would not change. She wished she could go to the woman, talk to her, gain advice and guidance, and possibly use her as a shoulder to lean on or arms to fall into. Wait … huh? Arms…to….

"Do you agree Hermione?" Narcissa asked as everyone in the room looked at them. She apologized she wasn't listening, she was caught in her own thoughts.

"Animagus," Sirius said gruffly, "My way might get you there in approximately 3-4 weeks. Just in time for school. It's the best way to remain hidden at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes shown. New knowledge, new … form. In that moment Narcissa looked to her cousin and knew he had it under control. Narcissa walked from the room and placed her hands on her hips and let a deep breath expel from her lungs. It was a hand on her shoulder she did not expect but welcomed it none the less.

"It's getting harder for you my friend," spoke those honest words from her beloved mother. Narcissa only sighed and nodded.

"How many years before Hermione is legal in your world?" asked Jean.

"Seventeen is legal in our world, but far too young to take but is deeply coveted my friend," Narcissa turned with a sad but reassuring smile. "Our Hermione has to live her life, and make her choices."

Jean watched at the woman turned back to look at her land and then laughed making Narcissa turned toward her.

"The girl has already chosen in her heart but she doesn't know it yet. Thank you for letting her live and find out own path." Jean squeezed Narcissa's shoulder and left the woman. Narcissa nodded but thought of how insanely difficult it will be to watch the young girl …. Everyday. Find new love, maybe even crave another's touch. Narcissa shook her head. It was a challenge and to her it would be the death of her.


	42. Hello Again

Hello Everyone,

I know it has been awhile and for that I apologize. I might have to take a sabbatical from the story. Its not flowing like i wanted it to, and there are other fandoms I wish to explore. I was thinking some Swan/Queen in Once Upon A Time. As for this story it is pivitol somethings happen, and I need to bring them up now.

1\. I will not have Hermione go to Narcissa with out living a life first. No Narcissa will not be her "First" to me the idea a strange, almost as if she had tried to groom the girl specifically for her. So no... sorry Hermione will have other ... encounters before her and Narcissa even become a possibility

2\. I actually like the idea of Fleur and Hermione. Though i am not as big a fan as Hermione and Narcissa, I do feel it not a bad pairing. So yes, There will be fleurmione in the upcoming chapters if i can pull myself out of the writers funk i am in.

Used a Kingon to English lexicon on line for the goblin language. Please forgive the grammatical mistakes. I have kinda gone on my own and renegade with this sucker. Hope that's cool

Thanks for stopping by,

Snow

* * *

They found themselves already saying goodbye to the Grangers as Narcissa waited on the platform about to be off for the castle. Hermione felt the small differences her animagus left charged in her. Her hearing was keener and her vison was amazing. The day they finally stood before her parents and Narcissa with a beaming Sirius next to them she felt free and proud of her self. First Draco shifted. It was seamless and smooth. His mother laughed and led out her hands for the little creature and before you knew it she was snuggling a while arctic fox. She cooed and said it was perfect for him and Draco went to Jean and Dan and snuggled each of them. HE told her later that it felt wonderful having their support and pride in his accomplishments. Next was Harry and it was a strange experience that Harry the most docile of them in Hermione's opinion was the most ferocious. Gasps rang through the room as a lean muscular Black Panther timidly strode toward the adults. Narcissa waited for his head to fall to her knees and could have sworn those were the softest ears she had ever felt. Dan and Jean also timidly stroked the large feline and told him he was gorgeous. When he shifted back it was Dan that asked by a black panther? Harry looked at each of them and with his head held high he told them of his dark past, and his dark future being connected to the darkest wizard in history. He must understand the dark to defeat it and use all resources and power to defeat his foe. Then he looked toward Draco and nodded. It was the melting smile the blonde haired young man gave Harry that made Harry feel like a million dollars. All eyes were on Hermione and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt her bones contract and her senses heighten. When she opened her eyes she looked up to her mother and father and fried to move toward them. Sirius was heard laughing in the back as she moved her arms as fast as she could and went a few feet airborne and landed in Jean's lap. Her mother and father looked at her amazed. She let them gently stroke her feathers and hooted at her parents. She turned toward Narcissa and saw her pride as well and a nod. She ambled into her lap and hooted and Narcissa chuckled and stroked her feathers. She hooted again and she seemed to understand and stood with the girl and then gently tossed her out into open space and soon ooos and ahhs were heard as her wings let her glide around the room. She was a dark brown just as the color of her hair but had the classic barn owl features. When she landed is was hard but she scuttled to her feet and shifted. Her smile beamed at the adults when she said she is going to have to practice flying but everything else was amazing.

Then on that platform Hermione clutched to her mother and looked at her. She asked her is she took her potions, and if she needed anything she needed to let her know and she and Narcissa could brew up more pain potions and energy supplements. Jean cupped her cheeks and kissed her daughters forehead. She whispered in her ear she loved her no matter that happened and Dan said the same. Hermione turned to the boys as she swallowed back her tears. She hasn't told them yet, she didn't know how, but she would. Narcissa stood waiting with the Grangers when the train took off. Narcissa leaned into Jean and hugged her long and hard, and then pulled away only to find herself in a shorter but just as heartfelt embrace. She bid her Farewells and popped to Hogsmead to meet Severus and then to get accommodated. The Grangers turned and walked from the platform with hope for their daughter, and their boys. No one knew that Jean told Dan everything about Narcissa's past with Hermione and all he could say was that it explained a lot.

The days stretched pleasantly and then the other schools were set to arrive. Hermione didn't tell another soul other than McGonagall and Pomfrey that she wished to utilize the time turner gain this year. The conversation was funny as Hermione strode to the Head of Houses office and requested her time.

"Professor I am requesting the use of the time turner this year to explore an avenue of magic I think most don't think about until much later," Hermione held her shoulders back and looked at her head of house with confidence and power. McGonagall took her glasses from the bridge of her nose and studied the child… no young woman before her.

"What is it you wish to study Miss Granger?"

"Healing, Professor," Minerva couldn't help but feel the smile touch her lips. The Professor knew better than to deny Hermione the opportunity because she would just do it on her own but for Poppy to have an apprentice would alleviate a lot of problems later this year.

"You will not have the type of workload you had last year young lady," Minerva said as she put her glasses back on her nose and lecture Hermione in the strong Scottish lilt. Hermione only smiled as Professor McGonagall told her she will give her the time turner when she and Madam Pomfrey could sit down and talk about a new schedule for her own expertise. Hermione left feeling light and hopeful.

Narcissa smiles to herself as she looked to her hand at the short blade used for potions. It new, and shiny. The hilt made of ash wood, and the blade its self was a goblin enforced blade. She smiled when she recalled her conversations with Scrollblade about teaching potions, working in the infirmary, and some low level charms. She admitted she liked the opportunity and was pleasantly surprised how it came so easily to her. They drank tea and chuckled like old friends. IT was when she announced her departure to buy Hermione's birthday present, and Scrollblade asked her what she was going to get her. She smile warmly and told him of her aptitude with healing, potions and herbology for potion mixing. Scrollblade gave her a piece of parchment with an address on it and said give these words at the door, 'chaj nugh.' Narcissa nodded and when to the little shop way past Nockturn Ally to a street called Forsaken Way. She shop looked moderate, clean but not upscale and then she went to the door spoke the words aloud and then it opened. Her eyes grew large as she looked around the expanded shop and found blades and metals of varying sizes, and shapes. She looked closely and saw markings. Goblin made. Everything in this shop was goblin made.

When she arrived at the counter a dust old man gruffly asked her what she wanted. She told him the best apprentice tools for herbology and potion making money can buy. HE gazed at her.

"We done make, wizarding, tools here, go elsewhere," he spat at her. She opened her mouth to speak when a mirror activated and Scrollblade spoke in his native tongue. The demeanor of the grouchy old man changed but he was still that… grouchy. HE helped her to the best of his abilities. Then thanked him upon departure and then it was the strangest thing. She smiled the most hideous smiled she had ever seen, tipped an invisible hat in her direction and warmly said it was all his pleasure. She smile and left seeing as she needed to thank Scrollblade for his help.

She went to the meeting point on Hogwarts grounds near the tree on the shores of Black Lake. Draco pack a picnic and Harry made sure to get the surprised Hermione to the shore. The afternoon lunch went well, and then the gift was given. Hermione loved them. She wept a small tear, as she looked up to Narcissa and hugged her. Narcissa smiled as she watched the girl. Then her breath caught, but only Draco noticed. When they all said their good byes until later Draco hung back.

"I heard your gasp mother, what was wrong?"

"I never realized it before," Narcissa said as she placed her arm around Draco's waist as they walked. HE was lanky, and tall.

"Notice what?" He asked and then it was the hard chuckle as her eyes drifted between time and space.

"She had the same exact set when I visited her in the past my love," Narcissa smiled. She knew she was changing time, but maybe just maybe she was changing time for the better. Where she was going to be there in the future. Draco clutched her closely then smiled sadly then went to his Slytherin dorms leaving his mother to walk the halls to her own small chambers for a distraught night's sleep.

When the other schools arrived Hermione really could not find the energy to care. With Harry and Ron being complete imbeciles, and then Quidditch pre-season beginning she had become quite busy in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey. Her days that had been filled with magical books on transfiguration and now being filled with healing books and potions books. Hermione knew that Narcissa kept a watchful eye on her and knew of her time turner adventures and remained a confidant to the girl.

It was the dinner the other students arrived in the great hall. The Duramstrang boys were just that… Boys. Even the illustrious Vikor Krum was nothing more than a haughty boy to Hermione. She looked up, saw the way he walked as if he owned the place and then dismissed the lot by reading Art of Healing: Setting Bones with a Simple Swish and Flick. She munched on various fruits and completely missed when the Beauxbaton girls made their fluttery entrance. Harry and Draco both smiled at their friend as she proved to be purely Hermione… nose stuck in a book.

Dinner was well underway when a clearing of a throat and a French lilt and a soft voice forced Hermione's eyes to lift from the pages in front of her and focus. Hermione only tilted her head, and then a small lift on the left hand side of her mouth caught the other girl by surprise.

"Bonjor," said Hermione with a smile. The girl in blue scoffed and rolled her eyes, but then focused right back on Hermione.

"IF you are not eating the Bouillabaisse, could we take it from you?" asked the haughty girl. Blue eyes never let go of Hermione's as she indicated that the blonde could indeed have it.

"Wonderful stuff that, Blow-your-nose," Hermione turned her head to see a flaming red head by the name of Ronald Weasley attempt to chat up the French girl.

"Oy, by the way lovely what's your name?" Hermione merely shook her head as the girl focused on Ron and then looked back to Hermione, then to Ron once more.

"My name is of no consequence, especial to English boys when can't even ask a question without food lolling about in their open mouths," fired back the sassy French girl.

"À plus tard," called Hermione with a quirk to her lips causing the girl to run once more. Hermione tilted her head once more in challenge as the same from the vineyard appeared right here before her very eyes in Scotland of all places.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as he nudged her ribs slightly. Hermione had taken to never noticing his appearance after initial dinner begins so he can start at the slytherin table, but ultimately end meals with his befriends, Harry and herself. Hermione never took her eyes off the blonde and then she overheard one of the Beauxbaton girls speak her name.

"Fleur," then she looked at Draco and sighed, "I'm not sure Draco, but I do have a feeling it will be interesting this year."

Draco lightly chucked then watched his friend resume reading. But only her saw the red tips of her ears and then looked to the professors table. He sighed as he saw his mother turn away as if not noticing the entire interlude. He shook his head and prayed no one would get hurt.


	43. Wicked Little Wind

Hey Everyone,

I have a few days off, and I wanted to get something out to you. I have grand ideas but I think they may be overwhelming me. So if it is short chapters to get through them ill do it. I still love this story but I have to write it carefully. Thanks for checking in and I'm sorry for the smaller chapters but I'm working on it, and it isn't dropped.

Thanks  
Snow

* * *

The castle buzzed with the upcoming possibilities. Draco hovered near Harry as if fighting back the eyes that watched him. He defended him when that slip of paper spewed from the cup. When the Great Hall silenced and sat in a stunned disbelief Harry shrank and grabber for Draco. Once Dumbledore spoke the entire hall could hear his panic. All at once the hall erupted, teachers and students alike. It was when Draco stood on his bench and cast a sonarus.

"We have a panel for a reason let them settle it..." he said trying to be diplomatic then he looked to his mother. He silently pleaded with her. She stood and there was something about her. The way she carried herself, the magic she let flow off her in waves of grey and dark. She commanded respect, and silence. She looked to her son, but walked to Harry. Hermione watched him swallow as she held out her hand to him.

"Mr. Potter would not be foolish enough to risk his life for mere fame," she looked around the hall disgusted, "It is something he has not been able to run from since his immersion into our world 4 years ago. He has my trust," then she looked to the headmaster, "he should have our support."

HNHNHN

Hermione could not pull her mind from that moment. Who would put Harry in danger like that? Then she saw the looks she received by being his friend, and Draco bristled when they were all together. She shrugged as she stuffed her nose in a book and waited for a sea of blue to vacate the small courtyard. Harry sat next to her in a small alcove and Draco paced back and forth like a caged tiger. She heard the lilt of French and then a disgruntled tone. Blonde hair shown and then those eyes. Ron and a few other boys, the idiot, cornered the girl with a few of her friends. Hermione closed her book and watched the scene unfold. Ron sidled up into her space. The other girls were leery of the other boys and distracted. Draco placed a hand on her arm as she reached for her wand.

"Come brothers. Let's save the face of Hogwarts from this foul display before they start and international magical incident," she smiled. She flicked her wrist and cast a wind spell and all their hats flew off toward them. Hermione looked to Harry and Draco and smiled and they smiled in return. With hats in hands they walked up to Ron and company.

"Bonjour," Hermione smiled toward the girl, "Mademoiselle Delacour. What a wicked little wind I believe these belong to you, also, Madame Maxime is looking for you all. Have a pleasant day." Hermione, Draco and Harry waved and walked from the girls as they burst from the boys.

They walked toward the Shore of Black Lake and settled under a tree. Hermione opened her book as the boys had a silent conversation with their eyes, and nods of their heads.

"Please, you are distracting, what is going on?" Hermione asked from behind her book.

"Well, we wanted to know the same thing from you," Harry began but dropped his eyes as her chocolate orbs found his green. Then Draco spoke and she put her book down.

"Since the French school got here you have been a little… different," he paused gauging her reaction, "Especially with Delacour."

Hermione took a deep breath and then fell to the earth looking up at the clouds. She had too many things going on for her. Her mother, time traveling again this year, working shifts in the infirmary and now Fleur. There was something about her. She felt it in France in that split second interlude. It wasn't even a conversation but she felt like she wanted to know more.

"Do you love each other?" she whispered and the boys fidgeted. "Can you deny there are feelings between the two of you? The touches, the looks and the smiles," she sat up and took both of their hands, "I love you no matter what. IF you did or didn't."

Draco looked at their hands and then he looked to Harry. His eyes on their hands as well. His eyes grew when Draco took Harry's free hand. Eyes caught, and they both blushed then truer words could never be spoken.

"I don't know about Harry but he is the only person apart from you I trust implicitly and have intense feelings for. Is it love, I have no idea," Draco confessed, well as much as he could. All Harry could do was nod his agreement then they both looked at her and she sighed.

"She was at your mothers Vineyard. Her family was there to get wine, and I spoke to her for just a second but in those moments… even though insulting, there was something about her," Hermione chuckled at the memory, "and now she is here like some sick joke."

"So you like her?" asked Harry shocking the other two with his forwardness. All Hermione could do was smile and shrug.

"Possibly," she confessed as much as her bothers did.

Draco leaned back and then fell to the earth, as did Harry and Hermione, cloud watching. Draco could only think of his mother. Were any of them ready for this? Draco slightly shook his head. No... they were not.

HNHNHNHN

Narcissa saw everything. She was one of the courtyard monitors and was about to step in when Ronald Weasley when she felt the wind. She also felt the magic on the gust and turned and saw Hermione, Harry, and Draco save the day. Narcissa smiled her pride but the saw the look in Hermione's eyes as she helped the blonde. She merely cocked her head and felt her stomach fall out. Draco and Harry followed Hermione away from the scene.

"We have to go," murmured the blonde. They walked by Narcissa and the blond witch met eyes with the younger girl.

She sighed when she turned to Weasley and his annoying voice.

"Damn Granger, she messed up our fun," Ron smiled and joked with the boys.

"Is your fun not knowing the meaning of no Mister Weasley?" Asked the witch with fire in her eyes. She leaned forward. "You better thank those three, because it continued and they had not interfered you would have to contend with me."

She spun on her heel and her robes billowed out so wonderfully that Severus would have been proud.


	44. With All Due Respect

Hey Everyone,

Slow, short, and steady will get the story written. Well that and I enjoy the tease. Hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

 _Dear Canus,_

 _I don't know if it is safe to send letters. We have not discussed the ban on these to be lifted so I will send this with one of the school owls. I have to admit the events of the past few weeks makes me want to run. You know what I mean. Take off sprinting for god knows what through the forest. Climb trees, pounce upon the earth. I want to feel free. Right now with the Goblet spitting my name from the cup, I feel even more alienated than I have when I first arrived here in the magical world. I am forever lucky to have Hermione and Draco by my side. Speaking of Hermione, I do believe she has a crush on a one of the witches visiting from France, but don't tell her I told you. She might locate a specific brown barn owl and ask her to lay droppings in my bed. Haha. I just wanted to give you a heads up and let you know how I am, and what is happening._

 _Always,  
Harry_

"I swear she likes you more than me, Hermione," Harry grumbled as she and Hermione climbed the owlery on a cold November afternoon. Hermione smirked at Hedwig and told her to pay more attention to Harry. It wasn't her fault that Hedwig was teaching her animagus, Aderyn, to fly. So when Harry went to owl letters Hedwig wasn't too put out by not being given the mission. Harry stopped chuckling and placed his hand out reaching for his wand. Ever since the whole school turned against him Harry, Draco, and Hermione have tried to hone in on some of the special abilities of their animagus. His hearing was far better than hers but her eye sight was better than both his and Draco's. So she waited and then heard a girl and only one, then went up the stairs. They turned on the last landing and it was Harry who heard the girl fall but it was Hermione who had her wand out and muttered a fast wingardium leviosa. It wasn't fast enough but it didn't hurt Harry near as much when he served as a cushion for the girls fall. Harry mortified didn't move. Hermione on the other hand smiled.

"Bonjour," she smiled as she waited for the blonde to get off the highly humiliated Harry. Harry was afraid to even touch this blonde. She was just too…. Volatile. Hermione then leaned down with her palm up and then blue crashed in to brown. Tried to stand on her own but fell onto Harry once more but rolled off onto the cold stone steps clutching her ankle. Harry scooted back taking deep breaths. Hermione felt sorry for him for no one invaded his personal space… no one. Hermione knelt down and loosened the laces on Fleur's boots to assess the damage. But her hands were swatted away.

"Harry will you mail this for me," she handed him the envelope and he took it and dashed up the steps.

"Quite the child is he not?" Fleur barbed to Harry's back, and Hermione tugged harshly on a boot lace, and smiled apologetically but Fleur got the warning. "He is your boyfriend then? Interesting I don't think I could see you with him."

"No," Hermione said softly with a smile, "Harry is more like a brother, and with all due respect Miss Delacour, I don't believe we have spent enough time together for you to make such an assumption."

At that comment Hermione saw pink tint the girls cheeks and she finally wedged the boot off her foot and rolled a heavy sock off the limb. Hermione picked up the foot very gently and began to go the pre assessment that Madam Pomfrey had taught her. She slid her hands to her lower calf and was amazed at how smooth they were, even her shave was never this close. Must have been magic. Then she gently guided the foot left then right, forward and back. Hermione was concerned with the swelling but it seems she is only slightly sprained it. Hermione pulled her wand out but long fingers slopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you, Mademoiselle," Hermione softly replied knowing the girl was on edge.

"You are just a 4th year. How do you know these spells?"

"I work in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. I am allowed to treat these injuries, and anything short of head wounds due to Quidditch season. 4th year or not I give you my word I'm capable of healing your ankle but if you want reassurance ill alleviate your pain and call a professor for you."

Hermione looked at the girl and healed her ankle and called for madam Pomfrey and she popped to her location after hitting a pendent she was now sworn to wear if there was an emergency. Fleur looked to the girl as she stood and her eyes grew in wonder. _NO pain_. Hermione smiled as waved when the school nurse popped off to the infirmary. She turned to see Harry sitting on cold stone steps smiling at her.

"You Liiike her," he teased. She smiled.

"I like her as much as you like Draco," she smiled as Harry grinned but shut up as red traveled up his neck to his ears and too his cheeks. She threw his arm around him and they walked back to the warmth of the castle.


	45. Dragons, Research, and Blondes OH MY!

_Hey Everyone,_

 _I am trying to update weekly but it is the holiday season and its the most wonderful, yet most busy time of year for were I work. I will start you off with drunk ramblings of Narcissa,, if they are disjointed I was not exactly sober when I wrote it. LOL. Then we slip to dragons, research, and feelings. thanks for still reading._

Snow

* * *

 _That damnable Weasley boy_ , ruminated an irate witch. Narcissa sat in her professor's chambers and twirled a glass of ruby red wine by the stem of the glass. It was her own vintage and she has drank nothing other than that since she found from Scrollblade about her properties. She was half way to intoxicated but still ever the lady, and was in the right mind to question if teaching at Hogwarts was the most intelligent decision she had even made. She had no…. breathing room. Hermione was in the forefront of her thoughts, fawning… no not fawning…. Simply growing to like the French blonde and she couldn't help the clench in her lower abdomen. She knew she was in for a world of heart ache and pain, but she never knew that she would be witnessing it so soon. However Hermione was not like most teens. The time turner had a price. Because of her time jumping last year Narcissa did the math. Hermione jumped almost 15 hours a day 5 days a week. For at least 186 days, so in magical terms she had anywhere from 30 to 35 hours days for the days she was in school. In the grand scheme of things Hermione aged over 8 months more than her original age. Narcissa did the math once more and if Hermione kept her current plan of time jumping this year it would all up to at least 4 extra months this year. By the time of her next birthday she would bypass 16 all together and in the magical realm be 17.

Narcissa held her glass up to the light slouched in a fluffy armchair in nothing but skin and a forest green silk robe open and untied looking through red liquid and the occasional bubble.

 _She is growing up too fast_ , she mused. Her conversation went to Jean over the summer and the legal age of witches and wizards. Narcissa sat forward and looked around at her bleak settings and shook her head. She fell in love with these same stones surrounding her, same magic, and for the love of all that is worthy and holy she could feel ancient magic there in those stones that echoed of promises, her promises. She hated staying here. She found her nights full of tastes… sounds, and oh dear Merlin images that deliciously haunt her. Every morning was torture to wake after vivid dreams of mouths and hands, then to see the young girl. But she could not leave her little witch. She was in Hogsmead and off to the side on a rarely used path she placed her fingers in the soil. There was a thumping, dark and dangerous looming inside of the earth resonating louder and louder the more the day's progress.

It could be the dragons on the grounds, or the magic of the pact from the cup, or something more, something larger. Which led Narcissa's thoughts back to the Weasley boy. He bragged about his brother being a dragon tamer and because of that he had "information "the champions didn't. Narcissa took a very large swig from the glass when she heard from Harry that the oaf Hagrid escorted him to see the dragons.

She stood and then her knees bent and placed Narcissa on her nicely shaped round ass when she went to fill her glass once more. She rolled her eyes and windlessly summoned another bottle. She chuckled as she found wandless magic was much more controlled when she was out of control, aka Drunk. Anyways back to the topic, Hermione. Her little witch ushered the boy into the library and wouldn't let him out until she was satisfied he could cast a protection spell on himself, well since it Hermione, 3 protection spells.

Narcissa looked down on her glass and wondered when she found the bottom of an empty glass again and shakes her head. She knows she drank too much, she knows her thoughts and past led her there but damn she has to wake up and split potions tomorrow. Snape takes 5th through 7th years and she has everyone else's, and lo and behold …. Damn… Grypffndor and Slytherins are first in the morning. She groans as she wills her legs to work, as she hangs on to every loose piece of furniture hoping she doesn't fall.

As she flops rather commonly onto her bed all she could think is, _dear gods please keep the dreams at bay._

The library was a sanctuary. Hermione could be herself, no one judged her for being a know it all, and she had a simple mindless task…. Shelve the books. The tomes where charmed to stack themselves after disuse for over 2 hours, and then pile up at the end of the appropriate shelf. Then a shelver would walk by with the book out and it would be tugged into it spot.

Since the beans spilled about dragons being on the first task, she has seen every champion studying the specific weaknesses of each dragon. True she knew what dragons there were out there but it was because she was Aderyn at the time and over looked the holding area. Harry knew there were dragons before Ron ever did because she flies every night with Hedwig. She flew back to the castle that very night and then the morning after breakfast dragged Harry off to the library so they could look in to protection from fire and physical harm, as well and a game plan. Professor Moody came by one day and basically solved their problems when he said it was too bad Potter didn't have his broom. Hermione thought about and she read, and read, and read some more and by morning she had a spell she knew Harry could cast…. Accio.

Hermione Shelved books one evening when she was through with Harry and noticed a hint of gold in the corner. She took a breath conflicted. One of her brothers was competing in the same tourney as this blonde girl, and yet it could help to place an open book before her ….right? She stepped closer with two of her tomes on protection and swallowed. She was beautiful. She bit her lip in frustration, and then raked her right hand through her blonde hair bringing some of the strands out of her tight perfect bun. Her blue eyes were tired, and she sighed. Hermione knew if she dropped these tomes on her table Fleur would reject the help. So she laid them open on the fire spell protection and physical protection spells and levitated them one at a time other to the table. The blonde started and pulled back but once she saw a magically highlighted segment and once she read it vanished she grasped one book then cautiously grabbed for another. She looked and her shoulders relaxed. Hermione was glad she accepted the books, and then grabbed another tome and began shelving watching the young witch. When the afternoon was done she watched the blonde walk away from her table.

"You are clever," sounded a soft voice that caused Hermione to paused and let go of the book as it shelved its self in the right isle. She smirked and continued.

"There is nothing in the rules that say you can use a book to give a protection spell to another champion," Hermione quipped back as another book lifted its self to the top shelf. Then she felt it. Warmth and closeness. She turned and she found Fleur in her space, in her grasp, with in inches. The blonde had never been so close. Hermione inhaled and let out a breath then looked at the girl unsure but masked her features.

"I believe you are in my personal space without medical assistance. Please, back away. I mean you no disrespect but being around Harry I have a new found respect for personal space," Hermione said trying to get her breathing back as she shelved another book.

"Thank you for the protection spells English girl," smiled the blonde as she back away with a small smile on her lips.

"Just repay me by surviving French girl," quipped Hermione and she grinned toward the shelf but never missing the bright smile on the blonde's lips or the glimmer in her eye and they nodded their good bye.

She snuck into a tent and saw a flash when her arms her wrapped around Harry whispering the incantations one more time in his ear so he could remember. Then it was a fiery Bulgarian and a Frenchwoman that backed her up on being in that tent and she owned them both.

Fleur made it past her trial with minimal singing to her robes but no burns, and just a few bruises after being tossed around. Hermione smiled at blue eyes as they caught each other. Then Harry scared the hell out of her but when all was said and done he only lost his prized broom and claws in his shoulders, but not his life. He gave Hermione the biggest hug when he got his egg into the tent. She embraced her brother tightly but looked at the blonde and smiled then focused on Harry.


	46. Mending Muscles, and Hurting Hearts

Hello Everyone,

Sorry for the delay. Things have been a mess and crazy and just plane NUTS. I had to go back to handwriting my chapters to get anything flowing. I also write a Once Upon A Time Fan fic, Swan Queen, and we will see about getting that up someday. Now on to our story here... We have a few truths that are revealed in the chapter, and a little Fleurmione as well. I can see where some concepts may be an easy out but please... if you don't have anything constructive an appropriate to say... don't say them at all. I'm not 100% sold on the idea of Hermione and Fleur engaging in a sexual relationship, but if it happens it happens. Can anyone tell me how old Fleur actually is at the time of the tournament? Thanks. Anyways happy reading and thanks for sticking with me.

~Snow

* * *

It was amazing how an entire group, let alone school, could change their tune when one of their own almost dies for a blasted competition. Harry was swarmed once he got to Gryffindor tower about what it was like to defeat a dragon? Was he excited, what was it like getting the egg? Hermione knew this unwanted attention was freaking him out so she slipped her hand into his and he squeezed for dear life. Interestingly the girls backed off glaring and the boys clapped him on the shoulder as they made their way to the sofa. Everyone followed but gave Harry space. He placed the egg on the table and just stared at it.

"You goin' to open it Harry?" asked a boy with an Irish drawl. Harry simply sighed and shook his head then looked to Hermione. HE was exhausted and sore. Madam Pomphrey could only do as much as she could but the mending of muscle back to muscle from the dragon tearing into his shoulder was excruciating. She held his hand through the pain until Draco could make his way to the Medi-tent with Narcissa. His screams where terrifying, and the other champions gulped and retreated as they listen heard Harry be put back together.

Narcissa stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as they both watched the boys make it through this painful episode. Hermione then turned around and walked from the tent and stood looking out at the rocky terrain and arena where champions fought dragons for a clue… a damn clue! Narcissa was next to her once more and Hermione smelled the faint whiff of lavender, and earth. Hermione took Narcissa hands and looked at them. They looked perfectly manicured but Hermione could feel the slight roughness of Narcissa's fingers dipping in to the earth. Narcissa looked in to Hermione's eyes and then the girl turned away. The older woman bit her lips but remained poised as the placed an arm around the girls shoulder and pulled her to her as another wail pierced the silence of twilight. Hermione buried her head into Narcissa's chest then Hermione's arms went around Narcissa's waist and Narcissa arms went around Hermione's shoulders.. Narcissa kissed the top of Hermione's head and leaned her cheek to her hair.

"You can rely on others, Little Witch," Narcissa spoke barely above the wind that flew around them and the tent. Hermione tensed but didn't let go. She felt safe in Narcissa's arms, and it was a place she never felt she could ever find home. Hermione turned her head and looked out over the horizon.

"I have too many things go in on," she began then paused. Narcissa conjured a small bench for them the sit on. They never let the other go, but they sat and looked out over the rocky ground and then up to a periwinkle and grey sky. "Mom, has not written back, Harry is screaming as if he is an amputee in an old World War tent, and I believe I am experiencing hormonal imbalances of a blasted teenager rather vividly with all these emotions ranging from rage to romance. I am not fond of this Narcissa."

Narcissa only smiled. Leave it up to Hermione to actually recognize growing up and blame everything going on on her hormones. She was right and a child and growing into a beautiful woman but it was just funny to hear Hermione describe her issues in such clinical terms and then say is no certain words she hated growing up. Narcissa said nothing but just stroked her little witch's hair and be there. She felt Hermione relax, and began to settle. Hermione only ever needed just that… support. Hermione was grateful.

It was when Harry reached for the egg did Hermione snap out of her thoughts of earlier. The shrill shrieking nearly popped her ear drums and Harry closed it immediately. The whole tower watched him shocked.

"I guess it's something I'll have to figure out later. I can barely think right now let alone stay awake. Good night Hermione, "Harry hugged Hermione and walked to his room dismissing questions as he went. Then everyone turned toward her and she stood, picked up her book and with her head held high walked from the tower and away from the questions of nosy classmates and leering eyes.

She walked from Gryffindor tower down to the Great Hall. Dinner was a very thin affair. Students where elsewhere celebrating in carriages, towers, or boats. Hermione only spotted a study group of Ravenclaws probably kicked out of their own tower and a few staff members. Hermione sat at her house table and opened her book. She thought of what she wanted and then a steaming pot of Lemon Zinger tea, and a piece of toast with sliced strawberries sat before her. Engrossed in her book she didn't see the person sit in front of her. Then in a moment she reached for the kettle she felt flesh and looked up. Hermione smiled.

"Bonjour," the brunette greeted warmly. The blonde before her had never looked so beautiful. Her face scrubbed clean, and her hair down and flowing over shoulder covered by a white sweater and faded jeans to complete the ensemble. Hermione reached for the tea kettle but her hand was stayed by Fleur's spindly fingers.

"I wish to repay your kindness Miss Granger," Fleur offered as she poured Hermione tea, then herself. "Would you like to join me for a light dinner tonight?" asked the French girl when she motioned to a small chicken salad with a Greek vinaigrette and French bread.

"That would be quite nice, Hermione accepted and before her the same dinner appeared. Fleur picked up her knife and fork and began to cut smaller pieces in to the chicken and Hermione followed her example. Hermione watched Fleur take her first bite and the blonde witch's eyes closed in delight. Fleur smiled and confessed it's the only thing she had eaten all day for she was afraid to eat earlier for how nervous she was. Hermione nodded and as it turned out dinner was a quiet and peaceful affair with light conversation. Then Fleur pointed to the strawberry topped toast Hermione had half eaten.

"That looks like a delicious desert," Fleur smiled and then Hermione waved her hand before Fleur and it appeared just to the side of Fleur's plate for later.

"I wanted to thank you. That fire protection spell really saved me a world of agony," Fleur explained to Hermione and all Hermione did was smile and shrug.

"There really is no need to thank me. Even though I'm on Harry's side I would not want to see any of the champions hurt," Hermione explained as she dipped her French bread in to some of the salad dressing.

Fleur nodded her head and continued her dinner. Hermione was finished so she sipped her tea and simply waited Fleur. There was something about her, something different and oh so alluring. Hermione poured herself another cup of tea and let her hand embrace the cup letting the warmth from the vessel seep into her skin.

"Fleur may I as you a question? It might be invasive and I will respect your right not to answer," Hermione asked with a tilt to her head. Fleur placed her knife and fork down looked into Hermione's eyes and then took a sip of her tea. Somewhere deep down she could trust this girl, she knew it. And somewhere deep down she wanted, needed to trust her. She nodded but her posture went ridged and on edge ready to bolt or defend herself if she needed to.

"You are a very beautiful person," Hermione began and watched as a flush crept to Fleur's cheeks, "People seemed to be drawn to you, especially men. Is there a reason for your allure or is it simply your natural charisma and charm?"

Fleur clenched her fists and her face seemed to harden. Hermione waited but also regretted her words.

"You are quite cruel Hermione Granger," Fleur whispered with a hard edge to her tone, "I only wanted to enjoy a quiet evening and to thank you for your help. Then you proceed to insult me and accuse me of being…" Fleur cut of her low rant and stood from the table. Hermione popped out of her chair and walked after the stiffly walking girl. Once past the Great Doors to Hogwarts Hermione slipped her hand into Fleur's and squeezed. She didn't want to jerk or yank on the clearly sore girl. Fleur stopped but would not look at Hermione. Hermione took a great breath into her lungs to calm her scattered nerves and called upon that Gryffindor bravery.

"I meant no harm or insult to you. I just wanted to know if what I might be feeling toward you is natural or magical," Hermione spoke clearly but wished she was more confident. Fleur then squeezed her hand and then walked back inside out of the sharp evening chill.

"What do you feel?" Fleur asked as she found an alcove and a bench for them to talk.

"I feel drawn to you, as if we were supposed to meet. It is like fate wanted me to get to know you," Hermione whispered barely above the sound of a breath. Fleur squeezed her hand once more and then placed her hand over Hermione's heart and closed her eyes. After a few moments a sad smile tugged at Fleur's mouth.

"You are far too young to feel the depth of your emotions the way you do. Perhaps in another life you and I would have been, but in this one we are not. Even though we will be bonded in a wondrous way, and apart of each other's life for all time, we are not mated," Fleur smiled, "And for me that is so very unfortunate."

"Why?" Hermione asked as her hand clutched the palm on her chest.

"Because you are what I would have wanted in a partner. You are kind, intelligent, and brave, selfless, and beautiful. You are so full of love and warmth, but I cannot have you Miss Granger," Fleur said and looked away with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why?" Hermione asked once more. There were too any things happening. Too many things revealed she didn't understand but she did know that Fleur would change her life. Hermione's heart clenched at another sad smile from this beautiful young woman.

"IF you didn't have a lock on your heart we might have been, but it a deep ancient magic that binds your heart. As clichéd as is sound true love is a very real thing with a very powerful magic, and not even a vela can hope to combat that measure of love and break its hold on another. It is pure and phenomenal, but it also means you are destined for a very specific person. That is not me."

Hermione sat and blinked as she found out her future was more or less already written. She has a person out there already for her waiting and it would be glorious as destiny would bring them together, but in that moment her mind reeled from the amount of information she just received on top of knowing true love was real. Hermione looked into blue eyes and then called upon her Gryffindor courage once more and placed her lips on Fleur's. It was a simple kiss, first kiss of sorts. It was chaste and innocent. Hermione felt Fleur's hand cup her cheek and then her thumb caress her jaw. It was beautiful. Hermione broke the kiss gently, wanting more, but not sure of how to ask for more, or if more was the right thing to need at that moment. Hermione clenched Fleur's hand.

"Thank you for trusting me," Hermione whispered and stood waiting for Fleur to follow. They took a short walk to Black Lake and about the court yard. They stayed close and took warmth from the other. Neither girl spoke as they quietly let the other work out their thoughts.


	47. Tension Meet My Friend Loss

Hello All,

Thanks for coming back for another chapter. I am sorry it has been slow going but the kiss between Hermione and Fleur kept tying me up. I hope this moment in time is enough for you all so feed your appetite for the story and come back when I get one more chapter up soon. Things are about to get… strange for our Little Witch and the triangle that has popped up around her. Please enjoy.

Snow

* * *

Harry hated being forced to participate in this insane competition especially when he didn't put his name in that goblet. Now he has nightmares of a crazed dragon chasing him down and then crushing his body between sharp jagged teeth. When he wakes in a cold sweat at night the piercing pain in his shoulder hits him from the claws of the maniac beast. Then there is the egg. He takes it with him, holds it, and even sleeps with the object and nothing. Even Hermione was having a hard time figuring it out. Then that happened.

He found himself thinking deeply about the egg on his way to transfiguration class and once inside the doors the seats where arranged against two walls. Professor McGonagall ushered boys to one side and girls to the other. Harry looked from one side to the other. The girls looked expectant and excited where the boys looked positively clueless. He saw Hermione on the girls side with her nose buried in the book and then tried to make his way to his friend.

"Mr. Potter, if you haven't noticed one side is with girls, and the other for boys. Please take your side," Professor McGonagall yelled from the front of the room. A blush flew up the side of his neck and settled in his cheek. He looked to his best friend with those puppy dog eyes hoping for an answer. To his dismay all Hermione did was smile toward him and then bury her nose back in her book. Harry swallowed. He had a feeling that something positively horrid lay before him in the next few moments.

Professor McGonagall was tuned out with his growing panic. He missed a speech and lordly lions and prancing. What… prancing? He looked to Hermione as Ron Weasley was recruited to demonstrate the steps of dancing to the class. Hermione swallowed a laugh at Ron's discomfort and Harry hid his smile behind his hand. He looked to find the twins already making fun of their younger brother. Harry smiled.

"Mr. Potter would you care to pay attention? You as a champion are expected to start the dance at the Yule Ball," Professor McGonagall said holding her hand towards Harry. He gulped as he stretched out his hand and then jumped when a door opened. Every one turned toward the intruders and Harry could not have been happier to see their visitors.

"Please forgive our tardiness. I had to collect the Beauxbaton volunteers to help with teaching steps to our children," Narcissa apologized with a small bow to the Professor and it was returned.

"Thank you Professor Black," then back to the students, "Go on, pair off, and be brave my lions! Mr. Filch start the music."

Harry quickly stood and flew to Hermione and the girl only smiled and took his hand as she sat the book down on the seat she vacated. Harry looked around the room like mad man fliting his gaze here and there. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, took his hand and clasped it then guided the other hand to her waist. Harry focused on his hands and felt a blush deepen on his cheeks.

"Honestly Harry, me or Professor McGonagall?" Hermione joked. Harry straightened his back, swallowed his fear, and followed instruction.

Hermione saw the blondes walk through the door and her heart leapt. Fleur stood elegantly next to Narcissa and their eyes connected. Hermione thought of every bone in the human body to keep from blushing and remembering their kiss. Hermione's eyes were brought back to Harry as he practically ran to her. She could only smile at her friend. It was true what Fleur said those weeks ago about Harry's shyness and it making him look somewhat afraid and childish. But to Hermione it spoke of a person who had the inner strength to stand up every day and face the day after being beaten and abused for so many years under the Dursly's… care.

Hermione caught Harry's green eyes and then nodded and counted before moving making Harry's head move like hers. 1,2,3…,1,2,3… Hermione guided the young man with soft instructions and Hermione was ever grateful Harry followed instructions so well. By the middle of class Harry could do a basic box step without looking at his feet and minimal toes stepped on. Hermione was patient and kind. Then a hand slid on his shoulder from behind and asked to cut in. Harry smiled up at the tall blonde and opened his stance and let Hermione go.

"You are doing well Harry but remember to relax, it is a dance after all. They should be fun. Hermione is a good teacher but watch as you relax it become a little more comfortable, fluid. Hermione?" Narcissa said as she reached for girl. Hermione smiled and slid into Narcissa's arms and their dance began. Slow and fluid Narcissa said as she glided about the dance floor with the young brunette. She turned this way and that showing Harry to change direction, and then how to spin his partner.

All the while her instruction and cadence of speech never faltered, deep within her guts part of her erupted in joy to hold the girl close like this. Even though it was instructing, it was also very personal. Before her body could betray her mind Narcissa turned once more to look into her partners eyes, and then stepped with Hermione for a few more moments. Narcissa turned back to Harry, letting go of Hermione and smiled. Harry nodded his understanding and went back to Hermione once more. He was much more relaxed and confident, and Hermione swelled in her pride for her adopted brother. Hermione was spun by Harry a little clumsily but it worked out in the end and they laughed having fun.

"You are slightly shorter Harry. Next time try to ease up on your toes to turn her and create more space under your arm," a soft voice instructed. Hermione closed her eyes. She knew that voice and damned her heart for beating so quickly. She looked toward Fleur and found a neutral expression on her face, unreadable and Hermione paused and made Harry falter.

"Miss Granger, please pay attention," Griped the blonde. Hermione let the blush spread over her cheeks as she and Harry tried the spin again, this time perfectly. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other, and Harry, not being stupid let go of Hermione and went to Narcissa to help him with more steps. Hermione watched her friend go and smiled at Narcissa as the witch looked up and smiled at her. Then an arm went about her waist and a hand grasped her other.

"You dance quite splendidly for an English Girl," Fleur whispered her compliment.

"Well you teach quite efficiently, for a French Girl," Hermione jabbed back smiling. Both girls smiled and chuckled. Hermione felt her body warm being in Fleur's arms and the words came out before she could think.

"Who are you taking to the ball?" Hermione asked looking to Fleur's eyes. She saw them drop in hue and a frown settled over the girl's lips and brow. Fleur led them to the chairs and let go of her hand. There were too many eyes here, too many people to pass judgement.

"The person I want to take I cannot," Fleur aid quietly, "I would love to take you but I am afraid to take the most wonderful girl to the ball," Fleur confessed but Hermione cocked her head.

"Why?" Hermione asked softly. She was not sure if she wanted to go to the ball with Fleur, well no that a lie of course she did, but Lesbianism was still quite new to her. She hasn't settled into her own skin yet let alone trying to settle into her own skin in front of three magical academies at a formal event. Through all Hermione's bluster and bravado she was still an insecure girl.

"I am afraid that if I took you I would fall even more for you, then I would have to leave you," Fleur lifted her hand and pushed Hermione's brown locks behind her ear away from her face, "Ma chère, it would break my heart." Fleur clenched Hermione's hand and then placed a kiss to each cheek and walked toward Narcissa and Harry. Hermione watched the trio and the smiled that passed between them as Harry walked back toward her.

"You ok?" Harry asked as he sat with her.

"Of course I am," Hermione smiled but felt her heart thundering unsure of what to do with the information given to her, "How do you like dancing?"

"It's nice. I'm not a ballerina but Narcissa said I have a natural grace and said it could come from inside," Harry touched his chest but Hermione knew he meant his animagus. It made sense being a panther he could adjust, be light on his feet, and fluidly graceful. Hermione nodded and watched Narcissa and Fleur talking. Something was off about the pair. Like there was an argument behind their smiles and Hermione sighed. Not really fussed about knowing at the moment.

"Hey um Hermione… you are my best friend aside from Draco. I was wondering if you and I go to the ball together. It would take a lot of pressure off trying to find someone as a date that I sort of don't even want to go with. If I could I would take both you and Draco, like a family." Hermione turned toward Harry and took his hand and hugged him quickly.

"Of course Harry, that would be wonderful," Hermione looked back to Fleur and Narcissa. Yup, a disagreement at the very least happened between the two. Hermione looked back to the crowed room and watched as boys attempted to dance with girls, and Hermione had to laugh as Pavarti slapped Ron as his hand slipped lower on her back as he copped a feel. Two weeks away and everyone would be at the ball.

A house elf popped right next to Professor McGonagall and handed her a piece of parchment. Hermione watched as the already pale skin whitened to that of a sheet. The professor moved to Narcissa and then shared the parchment. Hermione and Harry slowly stood as Narcissa mouth dropped open and a tear slipped down her cheek. She looked up and sorrowful blue eyes found Hermione's panicked brown. Hermione felt it deep in her stomach, she felt a… loss. Harry took her hand, clenched it, as Hermione shook her head. She straightened her back, wiped away her onslaught of tears, and let go of Harry's hand after squeezing it to say it would be alright. Hermione approached two professors and Fleur. Fleur caught a glimpse of the note and looked away toward Hermione giving her privacy, but Hermione knew Fleur saw the facts on that page.

"Let's go Narcissa. I'm ready," Hermione toned flatly. She felt numb but when Narcissa placed her hands on the side of her cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, like a mother would her own child she felt her world grow slightly less impossible. Narcissa led the way from the room with Hermione beside her. Walking down the hallway Hermione let small soft sobs loose from her throat and reached for Narcissa's hand. The blonde witch would never let go, never. Narcissa walked to the apparition point just outside of Hogwarts to give Hermione a little bit of time. Then embraced the young woman.

"She's dead isn't she?" Hermione asked as she buried her head into Narcissa's chest. Narcissa, not much taller than Hermione any more, moved her head and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, my little witch. She passed. She would want you to know she loved you, loved you more than anything on this earth, and you were so splendid, and extraordinary, and made her proud every day," Narcissa told the girl and kissed her temple and pulled her toward her, protecting her, shielding her.

"How do you know Narcissa?" Hermione asked as she sniffed back new tears. Narcissa rocked her back and forth in her arms and let a tear fall.

"I know because I have become so close to you and your family. You mother was like a sister to me, and her love was pure and wonderful for her only daughter. Anyone with half a brain as brilliant as yours can see that you are amazing, and anyone with a quarter of a heart could not help but love you my little witch."

Narcissa finally got Hermione calmed down enough to aperate. It only hit Narcissa later in a muggle hospital that she inadvertently told the witch she loved her. It was two weeks later when Hermione went back to school after funeral arrangements, will readings, and grieving with daughter and father she attended a Yule Ball that everything would change for both witch.


	48. Death Marks, Sisters, and Dances OH MY

Hello Everyone,

I am happy to post so soon, well soon for me. I took some artistic privileges… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

1\. Ted Tonks is not alive in my fic. I couldn't write him for some reason. Sorry  
2\. I made Andromeda a little more laid back… kind of like an uptight hippy.  
3\. YES there will be A LOT of things happening in this chapter for Hermione. DON'T KILL ME when you get there. I just hope it was ok.

I would like to thank ChimericSoul. I would not have thought to pull Andromeda in like this if you had not mentioned her THANKS!

*Twitterpatted: Term the great owl used when spring came about and all the animals where acting crazy with spring fever in Disney's Bambi.

I hope you all enjoy the read,  
Snow

P.S. The Time turner will have some... consequences in this story coming soon

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the Hospital Narcissa transfigured their clothes to muggle clothing of coats and jeans and sweaters. Frost layered some of the cars but the threat of snow clung in the air. Narcissa and Hermione were met by Dan. His face was grey and said nothing about the events that had taken place. Narcissa stood back as Dan knelt down before his daughter and looked up into her eyes. As soon as chocolate met cocoa he crumbled and flung his arms around her waist. Hermione tilted her head back and fought tears trying to be strong for her father. Narcissa went behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and let Hermione's head rest against her shoulder. Dan shook with tears and Hermione simply embraced her father. The scene tore a hole through Narcissa's heart. Dan stood and sniffed taking his daughters hand and walked into the hospital. Slowly, silently the man took his daughter through the elevator, and down a corridor all the while the brunette girl would not let go of Narcissa's hand. She let her self be tugged and when they came to the room her heart hammered in her chest. There lay her friend, gone and dead. Grey skin stretched over high cheek bones, and a petite frame. She watched as Hermione walked to her mother and placed a small hand on her forehead and pulled it back and held a small fist to her heart.

"Mr. Granger, we are so very sorry but we need you to sign some papers," a nurse came in to the room and informed Dan. He didn't want to leave his daughter, nor his wife, but he had to. Hermione never looked from Jean but never let go of Narcissa's hand.

"She is so cold," Hermione whispered, "I have never seen her so pale and felt her so cold," Hermione turned into Narcissa and slammed into her chest holding on for dear life. As Narcissa cooed in Hermione's ear that it is alright, she will be there with her, it was her time, and Hermione shook her head and cried large salty tears into Narcissa's green silk blouse.

Dan came back to the room and took Hermione from her and father and daughter walked from the room. Narcissa looked back to the door and shut it. She went to Jean and prepared a diagnostic and in a matter of a few moments Narcissa's fears were answered. Jean Granger did not die of her cancer, she was murdered in a weakened state. She was fed a potion that killed her, and there are no traces that the muggle world could see. She scanned the room then cast _Aparecium_ to reveal any hidden item or message. She looked around and all over but saw nothing then she looked at Jean. On the inside of her arm was a mark she wished she could never see in her entire life. The skull and snake wreathed over her skin, and then around the body of the snake spelled out for Narcissa.

 _She got to close to my future ex-wife.  
The little mudblood will pay and this was most effective  
I Can't wait to give the spawn more... Gifts my dear,  
Each more gruesome than the last._

Narcissa banished the spell and pulled her shoulders back and held her head tall. Lucius could somehow do magic, but it didn't feel like his magic, it felt far more sinister. He was after Hermione. Narcissa walked to the nurse's station and asked where the telephone was. She dialed a number she knew by heart but never thought she would have to use it. The phone rang four time and the voice on the other end made her eyes slam shut and almost make her legs buckle.

"Hello," greeted the voice but Narcissa was frozen, "Hello anyone there?"

"Andy," Narcissa said in a small voice and she cursed herself for it. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Narcissa?" asked a cold voice but still full of concern.

"Andy, I need your help. Can you please come to St. Thomas Hospital in London? It is…"

"I know where it is. Are and Draco hurt?"

"No Andy but I have… friends who need your help," Narcissa waited for the other end of the phone to respond and seconds stretched between them then she heard a sigh.

"Cissy, you have a lot of explaining to do but I know one thing. You would have NEVER called me on a muggle device and then asked me for my help if it was not important. I'll be there shortly. What room?"

"415 and thank you, dear sister thank you," Narcissa let a tear slip down her cheek and walked back to Jean's room. She found Father and Daughter waiting for her and both looked up with twin brown eyes.

"I have a place I want you to stay at for a few days. The person coming here is someone I trust implicitly to keep you safe and you will be welcomed into her home as if you are family." Both people looked at her but it was Hermione whose eyes narrowed and head tilt to the side. Dan nodded and sighed. He didn't care right now he just wanted it done and to be away. He had so many arrangements it was frightening to think of everything he had to do.

"What day do you think you Mum would like to have her funeral on, Love?" Dan asked squeezing Hermione's hand. Hermione thought for a moment.

"She would like it on a Monday. She was always a Monday person, bright and early unlike us," She said with a teary smile. Dan smiled at that and nodded. One thing he didn't need to worry about. They all sat in companionable silence then a knock on the door and all three watched it slowly open. Hermione saw Narcissa clutch something inside of her coat and knew it was her wand. Hermione turned to the person and her mouth dropped slightly.

The woman before them stood in a pair of Jeans, a coat and a sweater, but Hermione looked from Narcissa to the woman. She had light brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and thin lips. But the ever high cheek bones and aristocratic nose where ever present. Blonde and light brunette looked at the other, and then nothing more was said as both woman flew into the others arms. Tears flowed, and smiles blossomed as they held one another. When they pulled away the light brown haired woman took in the scene, the man and young lady, and then the woman dead in the hospital bed.

"Andromeda, Meet the Grangers. Dan, Hermione, meet my sister, Andromeda," Narcissa made the introduction then Andromeda nodded toward the bed, "Andy meet my very good friend, Jean Granger."

Andromeda shook their hands and closed her eyes when addressing Jean's body. When she looked at them all she looked to Narcissa watching Hermione. Her brow rose and she reached for the girls hand and then to Dan.

"Why don't you get us a taxi, we can take care of this and then be right down," Andromeda softly prodded.

"Where, Miss Andromeda?" Dan said on auto pilot.

"Please call me Andy, and to the Leakey Cauldron. I'm sure Hermione can help you with that. Then from there we can floo to my home where you will be fed and put to bed," Andromeda smiled warmly at the pair. When the door closed Narcissa did the revealing spell and Andromeda gasped.

"You have to explain Cissy because I am lost. Last time we talked you were spouting the same blood-supremacy rhetoric as he was. Now you are in love with a muggle born," Andromeda sighed shaking her head. Narcissa whipped around, "God Love, I know you better than your shit of a husband. You love her," Andromeda tilted her head and looked at Narcissa, "But she doesn't know it and you won't tell her. Not for a long time yet."

Narcissa was lost as Andy got rid of the spell and they both walked to the desk and asked for any more information regarding Mrs. Grander. The nurse said that the body will be released tomorrow for preparations. Both woman nodded and walked. True to task Dan already had a taxi and Andromeda slipped into the front seat placing Narcissa in the back. When the car began to roll Dan tilted his head to the window and sleep took him. Hermione continued to look at Narcissa. Then with a small sigh she leaned her back against Narcissa making the woman lift her arm and draped it over her waist as Hermione lay in Narcissa's lap. Narcissa hated cars but she found stroking Hermione's hair a soothing action against the turning of the metal monster they barreled through London in.

A couple of stops, and a floo trip later the group found them at Andromeda's house. Dan and Hermione looked up in surprise as they followed Andromeda into a spotless house. A meal was cooked, everyone was fed, and then the Grangers were put to sleep with a dreamless drought Andromeda kept around just in case.

"Thank you Andy," Narcissa said as she sat in the plush armchair and sank into the cushions.

"Oh No dear sister. You owe me a story," Andromeda levitated the fire whisky over to then and poured them even measures in to the tumblers.

"Where's Ted?" Narcissa asked as she tried to change the subject. Andromeda's face dropped as she took a large gulp of her drink. Narcissa reached forward. "I'm sorry Andy. When, how?"

"Stupid really. It was a car accident of all things," Andromeda chuckled emptily, "And it was a few years ago. Now it is just me and Nymphadora." Narcissa nodded and took the last large sip of her glass.

"It happened about 16 years ago and I was literally blown into the future by about 25 years. Potion experiment gone wrong. When I came to I met her, and she changed everything," Narcissa began telling her story. She told her everything in the future, everything in the present, and everything in the past. They laughed about Draco and happy times, and cried about the losses they felt. Everything, all of it was laid before Andromeda and by the end of it was a cleansing of Narcissa's soul, as tears fell from her eyes. Andromeda hugged her sister to her, told her she was proud, and loved, and welcome in her home, in her life. In the morning Narcissa left to head back to Hogwarts to give Minerva the update. It was in the morning Hermione felt behind, alone, and empty.

 **HNHNHNHNHN**

That damnable dance had every person on that campus twiterpatted. It drove the professors nuts, and the students could not understand the reason behind their detentions. The day of the ball had four people increasingly tense but only one had no idea what was going on with her friend. It had been two weeks since Fleur had seen Hermione and it had been two weeks since her heart had been ripped from her chest. She told the girl she could not fall for her any more than she did but the truth of the matter was if there would not have been on thread of fate, a fate she just so happened to see connected between two people, Hermione would with a high possibility be the love of her life, her truest one… a soulmate. But then she saw Professor Black dance for just a moment with Hermione and there she saw it. It was a gift some of her veela ancestors had, and it was to see the red threads of fate that connected people. But only this time it was not red but blue, true blue, loyalty, honor, respect and love in spades. It was stronger than that blasted red thread and very rare. Fleur knew Hermione could never… That's when she threw her shoulders back and slapped a smile on her face.

" _You and Hermione Granger, there is something there isn't there?" she whispered smiling. Her smile turned smug as Narcissa wove a containment spell where they would not be heard._

" _That's not any business of yours Miss Delacour," Narcissa smiled as she saw the anger flash behind the girls eyes._

" _Of course it is! I…" But she was stopped as Narcissa glared down on her._

" _You what? Love her? You are both children, what would you know of love?"_

" _I know I wouldn't trail her along," countered the French girl._

" _Look," Narcissa sighed and let the exhaustion from the situation be felt in her voice, "Hermione and I have a complicated history that even the girl knows nothing about. I swore many years ago I would let her live her life, and if she chose me I would be beyond ecstatic, if she didn't… then so be it. If that choice is you… I can't fight fate any more than you or anyone else can. Some people are gifted by fate, some are trapped by it," Narcissa looked down on the blonde once more a woman on the edge collapse seeped into her gaze, "I just so happened to be both, tortured with no end in sight."_

 _Narcissa looked back to the classroom and when she saw Fleur would say no more she dissolved the spell. Then a house elf popped to Professor McGonagall and then she walked to Professor Black. The note was with in eyesight and she couldn't help see Hermione's name and the word deceased next to mother. Fleur's eyes flew to Hermione who somehow knew. She wanted to reach out and bring the girl into her arms but Narcissa was there. They were gone._

Now two weeks had passed and not a word from anyone as to what happened to Hermione, how she was, what was going on, does she need anything. She stood near the stairwell that would lead them to the Great Hall. She looked gorgeous in her floor length gown in a silvery material with leaves of ivy across the top. She waited for a miracle, any hope that her Hermione would come and appear out of nowhere with her beautiful smile and her warm eyes. A touch on her shoulder made her gasp and spin around. Her heart pounded with hope, but they were dashed when a platinum blonde gentleman stood before her slightly bowed with his arm out.

"I know you don't have a date, but would you please allow me to escort you," Draco Black was a sight she was certain of that but there was something about him she trusted. If Hermione can call him brother than she can at least trust him to escort her to the ball. He might also be able to tell her what was going on with Hermione.

Cedrick Diggery and Cho Chang, Victor Krum and Daphne Greengrass, she and Draco Black, then she turned this way and that. Where was Harry Potter? They had to begin the Yule Ball as champions. Fleur looked around the ball room and saw the faces of many anxious dancers waiting to begin. A rustle from the left shuffled as a girl played with her dress, Professor Dumbledore looked at his pocket watch, and then to Narcissa Black. She looked bored as she waited but then their eyes caught as she looked from her son to her. Narcissa's eyes narrowed then lifted. Her eyes opened wider and the piercing blue deepened in hue, then Fleur followed her gaze. There walked Harry Potter looking dashing in his formal wear, but could have gotten a haircut. On his arm was the belle off the ball, the most sublime creature Fleur had ever seen wearing a flowing dress in various shades of lavender. She watched as Hermione and Harry walked into the room and when their eyes caught she smiled at the warmth there, but hidden was a silent heartache behind her smile. Fleur almost went to her until the music started and Harry and Hermione spun off and Draco began to lead her around the dancefloor.

"Please don't hurt her," Draco whispered when he got close enough to her ear. She backed away for a moment still in step. She saw nothing more than a protective brother unable to control a thing but willing to let his sister be happy.

"Never," she said as she spun under his arm and the dance ended. Another dance started and Draco broke from her and slipped into Hermione's arms. Fleur almost dragged the snake from the girl but Harry laughed as he held out a hand. He was a clumsy dancer but he was light on his feet.

"He did that to make you mad. That's just Draco. Soon I'm sure you will be in her arms," Harry informed her and she smiled.

"So no 'don't hurt her' speeches?" she asked with fire in her eyes. Harry simply chuckled.

"I'm not worried about her," Harry spun Fleur and then looked into Fleur's light blue eyes, "I'm worried about you. You are a new friend but a friend none the less. Hermione is not a heartbreaker but the situation is not ideal for the both of you. She is strong, and has the worrisome ability to compartmentalize pain. I don't know you well enough but I feel you would hurt more," Harry spoke and she sighed. No it wasn't idea. They would both be left broke hearted. The song ended and Fleur looked up and saw Hermione's eyes on her and it was as if the crowed split just for them. It was just a dance one of those faster ones where friends had fun but when Hermione and Fleur came together it was only the slight sway of their hips as they hugged. Hermione broke from her and took her hand and Fleur could not help but he hypnotized by those chocolate eyes. She followed unobserved except by three people.

Once out in the cold night air Hermione led them to black lake and conjured coats for them. Fleur stood back from the girl and watched her. She was different, her edges where harder, a small severity to her features, and a darkness to her eyes, but when Hermione turned to her with that smile she melted. She grew up. In the two weeks she was gone she grew up. Life happened, and it was hard, and demanding, painful, and heart wrenching. Hermione walked back to her and didn't stop until she was in her arms. Bodies crushed together, but lips melted softly together. Hermione and Fleur knew not of the trouble they would get in once discovered, they knew not of the hearts that would break in a few months upon Fleur's departure, they didn't care. What they knew was they wanted anything the other could give, and take everything from the other person. Tonight would be the first night where their hearts would pound together in the same rhythm as taking and giving was exchanged, and touch was craved as mouths tasted a world of exotic flavors. Tonight Hermione would know what it meant to hold another person's quaking body in her arms and continue a dance of pleasure until dawn behind a cloaking spell on a winter's night next to a glimmering lake surrounded by snow and ecstasy.

High above the young lovers on the crest of a hill, a mother and son pulled from the scene as Hermione's lips hit Fleur's. His hand reached out and tugged at the woman away from her agony, away from her fate, and away from suffering. He led her into the Great Hall and danced with his mother, then his best friend danced with her as well. Then both boys walked the broken woman to her rooms. When they left they turned to the other and blue eyes caught green. The blonde stepped closer, and the green eyed boy lifted his hand to the pale skin of the others cheek. He turned away but not without taking the blue eyed boys hand in his.


	49. Wake Ups, Trials, and Sable

Hello Everyone,

I am happy to post so soon, well soon for me. I took some artistic privileges… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

1\. I am thinking about Andromeda a little more ... in the family, but im still popping the idea around about be with Dan. Not sure because of our fabulous endgame.\  
2\. Interesting possibilities with Hermione's age. DONT kill me if she's older than you want.  
3\. YES there will be A LOT of things happening in this chapter for Hermione and Narcissa . DON'T KILL ME when you get there. I just hope it was ok.

Please Enjoy and your thoughts (critical thoughts, please keep rants and raves elsewhere) are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Usually Hermione would stay with one of the boys, or both depending on who was where. Often time during Christmas the Grangers, Blacks, and Potters would meet at Black Hall. It has been a bit of a tradition for the past few years, but Hermione woke before dawn one morning over the Christmas Holidays in her vacant room at Hogwarts with a blonde beauty thrown over her body. She never thought of her own sexuality but in the night, with Fleur, she could not think of anything else other than the girl. Something was different, she could feel it, and it had something to do with her body. She felt older and it had nothing to do with the loss of her virginity and that asinine concept of losing one's maidenhead you feel like a woman. No, it was something she noticed recently but with her mother dying, and her and her father's heartbreak over the ordeal she was not able to wait and be still, and think. Her eyes landed on the time turner on the nightstand next to the alarm clock. She moved her arm to reach for it finally allowing her mind to settle into logic and reason, conceptual science verses magical time travel and the wear and tear on ones body.

"Ma belle, I can hear you thinking," Fleur croaked from her side and then comfortable splayed her hand over Hermione's abdomen, "What is it Chère?" Hermione smiled at the veela. Then turned her head.

"I have to go back to London," Hermione said as she flipped on to her side then looked in to Fleur's ice blue eyes. She snuggled in to those arms, and took in the scent of daises and something wild. Fleur let her arms set around her little lioness, and felt a little bit of her heart taken from her. She knew she could not be with the girl but the thought of not being with her made her heart flip and then burn like it had been tossed on to the lake and skittered over the ice stopping with frost bite and burns.

"There is something else isn't there?" Fleur ask letting her arms clutch the girl a little tighter.

"Yes there is but I have to do research," Hermione confessed but Fleur pulled from the girl. Hermione reached out and pinned the girl to the bed and the sight of Fleur's veela rose to the surface and set her eyes aflame in electric blue.

"I'm not pushing you away," Hermione said and she settled in-between Fleur's legs and rested her whole frame against to older girl. Hermione held up the time turner so Fleur can see it.

"It is this, do you know what it is?" Hermione asked Fleur and Fleur shook her head, "This is a secret, and it is a time turner. I can..."

"Travel through time. How long have you been using it?" Fleur said as she sat up causing Hermione to shift off of the girl while taking the artifact in her hands examining it.

"Last year it was almost full time so I can do two full course loads, this year was only a little so I can study some of the Medi-witch practices, and well…" Hermione paused and her eyes glistened and she shook her head and sat up on the edge of the bed. She shivered in the room and then put on her clothes, and turned back to the bed.

"I might have over done it again," Heermione whispered, "This year I might have actually done more than last year. I didn't know when to stop researching, putting the books down, I was driven and caught up in my own head and found myself many times over in the library and…" Hermione looked out the window as Fleur rose from the bed and pulled her own clothes on to fight the cold, and wrapped her arms around the brunette and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I couldn't save her," Hermione breathed then turned around in the girls in arms and let her tears flow. Fleur stroked Hermione's hair providing comfort in any way she could. They stood there letting the morning light bathe them and when Hermione was ready they broke away and Fleur placed her hands on Hermione's cheeks and held the girl there.

"You were meant for so much more ma belle than blame, my young love. I haven't known you long but I do know you, my little lione. My brave girl, smart, clever and sexy. Your mother knew this, she said good bye to you, she loved you, and you honor her everyday by becoming the most brilliant Hermione you can be," Fleur placed her arms around the girl once more. Caught in their own little world, it wasn't until it was time for Hermione to leave did they separate, Hermione to the Headmistresses' office and Fleur to the Beaubaton's carriage.

* * *

The funeral went as well as could be expected. Crying people in black, and then it happened. The argument of the century between her father and her grandmother.

"She wanted this! Leave it be Arabella!" Dan shouted and held the urn to his chest unwilling to let go.

"She didn't know what she wanted! Daniel give me the urn that is my DAUGHTER!"

"THIS IS MY WIFE!"

Hermione stood back and admired her father. She knew his gentleness knew no bounds but the only woman that can raise a fire deep within him and make it spill over was her grandmother and for the sake of the family he steered clear of the woman. Dan turned and Hermione smiled slightly when he found the newest member to their ragtag family… Andromeda. She placed one arm over his shoulders, and the other, a comforting hand, was placed on his fore arms. The Bates Family was left with jaws open as Dan turned from them and when Hermione followed she paused momentarily and looked sadly into her grandmothers' eyes and shook her head disappointed and followed her father's steps.

She walked out into the sun and put a hand over her eyes to shield the rays from her eyes and then a pair of black sunglasses appeared before her held by elegant fingers. Hermione smiled and took the sunglasses and slid them over her eyes as she looked to find who she, on many occasions, would have considered her savior. Narcissa tilted her head back as Hermione looked down, and took a handkerchief and dabbed at Hermione's eyes just below the rim of the shades.

"Ah Ah my little witch, your mother would want smiles on the day of her funeral. Now shall we?" Narcissa asked as she held out an arm for Hermione to hook hers through. Hermione smiled and shook her head wearily, and when her arm slid into Narcissa's she sighed.

"Narcissa," Hermione paused, "My… I…" she began to stammer. Once into court yard where Jean's head stone would occupy a wall in the Mausoleum. Narcissa took her hand and pulled the girl from the small crowd and around the corner out of the sun and into the shade. No one could see when Narcissa magically dried Hermione's tears, and magically enforced the heat on Hermione's trench coat. Narcissa, then took off the sunglasses and lifted Hermione's eyes to her own. Blue hit brown and Hermione simply stared, then crumbled in Narcissa's strong arms. She listened as the girl over and over again wailed that she couldn't save her mother. Narcissa shed tears for the tortured girl in her arms. She felt arms clench around her waist tightly, and Narcissa let the girl squeeze for dear life.

"Hermione," Narcissa spoke softly, "We will be with you always, me and Draco, and of course Harry. We love you more than anything and would only wish for your happiness. If you need anything little love, let us know," Then she lifted Hermione's eyes to her own. They shared the same breath, the steam from their mouths and their breaths mingled but Hermione saw an intense undercurrent in Narcissa's eyes. "Let me know, my little witch." Narcissa closed the distance with a small kiss to the girls head and drew her back into her arms, safe in those limbs.

* * *

Later when the next challenge took place Hermione had disappeared. The boys had thought she was off to the library after she dug and dug in those books for a way to breathe underwater. Little did they know she was cursed and then placed in the Black Lake as a prize, and blimey trophy, a symbol for all to see.

When she woke next she was shaking and sputtering on a platform hacking up water looking around for Fleur and Harry. Beside her a worn Harry trembling from the cold and the burns from the Mermaids smiled weakly at her.

"You were my most important person for this trial," Harry stuttered. Hermione smiled and hugged him gently.

"I guess it was wonderful that they didn't find out about Draco. Could you just imagine him all wet and coughing up water like us?" Hermione asked joking. There was a clamor above them and Dumbledore cast a Sonarus and his voice boomed over the crowd.

"Cedric Diggory came in first with his retrieval, then Victor Krum, then Mister Potter but with the news from the Mermaids, and Harry's heroic actions to put his life in jeopardy and save another contestant's prize, he is tied with Mister Krum for second."

Hermione turned to Harry and he read the question in her eyes.

"She is fine, but she couldn't get through the Grindylows. Then it was…" Hermione trailed off as she looked over and saw the two sisters embraced and then her eyes locked with Fleur's. They were sad, and full of apology but once her eyes slid to her sister she beamed as she was thankful she wasn't lost to her.

Later that night, when they found Barty Crouch's body and reported it, Hermione ended up not in the arms of a blonde veela, the arms of a blonde Slytherin. When Narcissa opened the door the blonde witch threw open the door and pulled the little witch into her arms holding as if she would never let her go again. Narcissa would not cry with the girl here with her now where she can see her, hold her touch her, know she is safe. She was wrecked when she found out that Hermione was under that lake waiting for Harry, or maybe Fleur. She would not let that get to her now, she would write to Hermione in her journal, she would express her anxiety and angst over the situation and then pour a glass of wine and free herself of the confines of her mind and drift. But not that moment there was Hermione and she went to the woman with one question.

"Can I please sleep with Sable tonight?" No words were spoken as Narcissa shifted into the gorgeous white wolf that helped her cope more than a year ago.


	50. Cuddles, Aging, and Growing Up

Hey Guys!

Holy smokes! Another update! Please don't get used to this. It was that yesterday's chapter left me feeling like it was a lead up, and not quite explained. I hope this clears up a lot of the murkiness. I wanted Hermione to begin shifting to Narcissa… SLOWLY! I also hope you all are ok with the aging I will have Hermione go through but I think I made my Narcissa too honorable, and would probably wait forever for her love. No please enjoy, and remember its fiction, and a magical fiction at that so don't shred the hell out of the aging idea. Be happy with the update and slight shift that begins here.

Enjoy,  
Snow

PS: Jaely... Thanks for the support and sorry about the grammar. I just wanted to get an update out to you all. As for a future project, yeah, I might do a Fleurmione one day. Its a good idea and i think I might have a few ideas.

* * *

She woke up in the warmth of a soft, large bed wrapped around a furry beast of brilliant white and all Hermione could do was sigh. It was deep and mildly cleansing up until the body in her arms morphed from lupine for to distinctly human. Hermione marveled at the control Narcissa had over her animagus and when the shift was complete Hermione was spooned around the older woman with her face buried in her back. Narcissa didn't tell her that she need to move her arms so she didn't take her embrace from the older woman.

In these days, especially recently, when she found herself in Narcissa's space, her arms, or in an embrace she felt secure, stable, and clear headed. She had so many things to talk to the woman about that ranged from her gut wrenching sadness of her mother, the body of Barty Crouch, and her aging. Hermione felt smooth hands slide over her own on the front side of Narcissa and then pulled apart.

Narcissa felt those arms retreat from her as she turned around. She was selfish for a moment and wanted nothing more than to wake up in this bed and feel Hermione's arms around her, not her wolf, but her. When she shifted she felt Hermione tense, and when she pulled Hermione's hands apart so she could move she felt a small part of her heart clench as the girl retreated from her. Narcissa faced the girl and lifted a finger under Hermione's chin so she could see into her eyes. The loss, and despair, mixed with trauma dulled Hermione's bright brown eyes to mere glass marbles of the once live organs that Narcissa would secretly get lost in. She saw her eyes shift back and forth and then Narcissa brought Hermione to her chest and pulled her into the warmth of her embrace. Protecting and understanding, and so very patient.

Hermione slid her arms around the woman and then nuzzled into Narcissa's neck and simply stayed right there. Hermione was shockingly surprised at how attracted she was to the scent of Narcissa, the simple aroma of her skin, and how nice the older woman would simply smell. Hermione didn't think too much about that, she couldn't dive into the impossibly screwed up array of emotions she felt for this woman. And if she was beginning to be honest with herself, she knew she felt more than a guardian, ward type of bond between them. There had always been a deep bond between them.

"How do you deal with the presence of death?" whispered the brunette into the blonde's neck. The older woman sighed and pulled Hermione tighter too her. Now she understood the reason for the girl's arrival last night.

"Death is never escapable, nor do you simply deal with it. One must cope with the possibility of death. Death follows everyone little witch. You, Merlin be cursed, has been given a phenomenally wretched hand of seeing your mothers corpse, then the corpse of another murdered. You don't deal Hermione. You Accept it, and pray your time isn't next. It is how we cope that determine how we deal," Narcissa gave as much knowledge as she possibly could to the young girl.

"How did you make it through the war knowing your friends and family had died?" Hermione asked once more against Narcissa's throat. The blonde swallowed slightly and kissed the girls forehead.

"I had something to live for, something that kept me focused," Narcissa supplied.

"You had Draco," Hermione concluded, but Narcissa tilted her head. It was half the reason, half the answer to her question.

"Yes, and so much to live for. A life is so precious, so small in comparison to the vast thickness to the universe and the cosmic shroud of fate. I was shown long ago that life was more than existing and expiring. More than living and dying. It was loving and hating. Peace and war, it was…" Narcissa stopped struggling for words when Hermione lifted her head and caught blue eyes.

"It was the essence of living, completely, wholly, and true to one's self," Hermione spoke and Narcissa smiled and hugged the girl tightly and pulled back.

"You are so much more in tune with the world for your age, my little witch," Narcissa's smile fell when she saw Hermione's grin fall and then the girl pulled from her arms. Hermione crept to the edge of the bed and then stood up transfiguring her nightclothes into a pair of sweats and thick socks and paced the room. Narcissa stood and went to the fireplace, lit a fire and then walked to the small kitchenette she had and made tea. Hermione turned once more and when she spun she watched Narcissa for a moment going about the daily routine of an ordinary person. She was beautiful. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes and then closed them. First Fleur and now Narcissa. This wasn't the time. When those electric blue eye collided with her brown she blinked and tried to work a closing throat. Narcissa came back to Hermione and sat down and indicated for Hermione to sit as well and it was then that Hermione noticed the woman had mimicked her choice of clothing and she smiled.

"Sweat pants?" Hermione chided playfully. Narcissa smiled and simply sipped her tea with a smirk on her lips.

"Yes well, I thought they looked comfortable so I transfigured a pair of my own. Sure enough they feel quite nice, cozy. Now, Hermione, what else is eating you this morning?" Narcissa sipped once more after she spoke and waited. She would wait forever for this little witch but she need Hermione to begin.

"I…" Hermione began and then sighed and slumped in the chair a small bit, "I am aging," the brunette whispered. Silence had followed the statement and the length of it was cavernous, and so very deep. Hermione's eyes flew up to Narcissa as she heard the teacup and saucer thud on the side table. Hermione watch Narcissa's features as they looked the girl over and then she sighed. To Hermione the sound was sad and tired. When Narcissa looked at her once more her eyes looked worried for the girl before her.

"Have you done an age diagnostic before?" Narcissa asked the brunette and Hermione shook her heard. Narcissa took out her wand and indicated that Hermione do the same. "Your wand will move like so, and say _aetas tua revelare_ ," Narcissa instructed and nodded when Hermione got the wand motion correct and then the words. Hermione saw that Narcissa was 37 years old and approximately 22 years older than she was. Hermione looked at the witch before her. Not one line, age mark, or scar to mar her beauty.

"You don't look 37, Narcissa. By Jove you look so much younger, but I guess it makes since because you are Draco's mom," Hermione said blushing but trying to recover from her embarrassment. Narcissa smiled slightly.

"One day I hope you will think of me as more than Draco's Mom," both women laughed and then Narcissa made Hermione do the spell on herself. Hermione duplicated the wand motions, and the words and the diagnostic appeared before her. Hermione's shoulders dropped, and Narcissa looked at the results before her. Narcissa looked to the shocked girl and the vacant eyes of the brunette and cast finite, and sat on the edge of her chair. She wasn't entirely sure of what to do. She knew this would happen. She knew that Hermione would use the time turner too often, but not like this.

"A year and a half," Hermione whispered. She lifted her hands up and looked at her palms, and the backs of her hands, and then she looked into the mirror hanging over the fireplace and touched her face. It was her, she saw that face every day, but it seemed different somehow.

"I have to stop using the time turner, Narcissa," Hermione stated as her eyes focused and her voice strong. Narcissa had noticed her growing, or in this instance aging.

"On my next birthday I will be Seventeen and a half," Hermione said. Then she looked to Narcissa. Narcissa had not moved once. There was a look in her eyes that Hermione had not seen as something clicked inside of the woman's head, and then a tear slid down the woman's face. Hermione was quick to her knees before Narcissa to catch the tear and the movement startled Narcissa.

"I am sorry there is…. This is….. Oh Hermione…." Narcissa tried many times but each sentence she tried to say fell flat and shirt of completion. Then she chided herself. What was she about to do, tell the girl her secret, their secret? She shook her head, and then stood.

"How would you like to handle this development?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't want anyone to know unless it is for medical reasons. I want my childhood Narcissa," Hermione said as she watched Narcissa pace the room much like she did. Then Hermione's stomach growled and both witches smiled. Narcissa went to Hermione as she stood and cupped her cheek with one hand looking at the girl, now young woman. She is changing too fast, and there was so much she still doesn't know.

"I think that is a smart idea little witch," Narcissa smiled and then hugged the teenager farewell so they can get ready for breakfast. When the door closed Narcissa's head bowed, the air flew from her chest and then she took a cleansing breath in. She was of age, Hermione was of age. But this was too much, everything she could ever want woke up in her bed. It felt right, and perfect. However it wasn't the right time. As she thought before, this was too much.

* * *

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Harry and Draco sat at the end of the table away from some of the other house students. Hermione came through the door and had to shake her head. The school wasn't officially open yet but the students where slowly returning before the big flood from London and Platform 9 ¾. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin were not supposed to do anything together but those two were inseparable. When Hermione sat down next to the boys all she wanted was her cup of coffee and toast with blueberry jam. When those items had begun to be consumed the owls delivered mail. Draco and Harry gave Hermione the newspaper immediately, and then the boys went back to their talk as Hermione perused the paper. Hermione shook her head and tutted. Looked like Rita Skeeter can't get anything right.

"Harry, since when have we had a love affair of the ages?" Hermione asked and chuckled at the look on his face and the color drain from his cheeks.

"Let me see that," snapped Draco and as he read he could do nothing but laugh, "Oh yes Potter. Since when do you 'risk your eternal soul to save your true love from murderous mermaids and then launch yourself and your true love to victory. But Potter being the playboy of the wizarding world came back with not one but two ladies from Black Lake. Does Hermione Granger know her boyfriend is cheating on her with a French floosy or is it some muggle ménage e trois?' Wow Harry she has you pegged as the world's largest bastard to walk the planet," Draco chuckled as Harry took the newspaper from him with shaky hands. All laughter died as Draco and Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder. He gulped and spun around. He found two blonde French girls glaring down at him.

"I… It's not true! I didn't do anything to your sister of the sort, I swear!" Harry jabbered on as Fleur and Gabrielle looked at him. They turned to each other, shared a look and then looked back toward him.

"I wanted to thank you Potter for saving my sister. She was not yours to save and yet you did and for that I am forever in your debt," Fleur knelt before Harry and so did Gabrielle. Harry looked around uncomfortable.

"Please, that is nonsense, I am sure you would have saved Hermione if I was not able to complete my task," Harry smiled and then Fleur looked toward Hermione.

"Yes, I believe I would," Fleur acknowledged.

"Please join us for breakfast," Harry asked and the two girls sat with the trio. Fleur glanced toward Hermione skittishly. Hermione only smiled warmly and nodded. It was that moment that Fleur's fears were laid to rest. Hermione knew and understood that nothing could be more important to her in that moment than Gabrielle and Gabrielle woul always be the one intended for her in that lake, not Hermione. Breakfast was a delightful affair for the group and they made plans to do it more often. It was then that Hermione saw the Headmistress walk from the Great Hall, and she excused herself and darted after the woman.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted and the greying witch turned around with a smile on her face. Hermione caught up with her and then placed an object in the older woman's hands.

"I don't need this any longer and I wanted to thank you for having faith in me that I could continue to study as I have," Hermione said. The Headmistress opened her hand and then looked to Hermione.

"Are you sure about this Miss Granger?" the professor asked softly. Hermione smiled and then looked back as she heard the boys and the two witches come out of the Great Hall. She smiled at them, and then turned toward the woman.

"Absolutely," she smiled and then spun away to be with her friends. Minerva McGonagall cold have never been prouder of the young woman before her.


	51. Not Mine and Good Byes

Hey Everyone!

Please do not get used to this rate of update. I did want to close out the Goblet of Fire arc sooner rather than later. I know it was quick, and what happened to this and that, but I just couldn't get it organized and if I write it like that it would be another 5 to 10 more chapters until this part of the story would be finished.

So please forgive me for the quick and short update but this was just killing me I need, just as much as you all do, to progress Narcissa and Hermione's relationship. I can't wait for them to fall in love…again, but I gotta get there.

Yes, Lucius's demise is short quick and unexciting. Ooops. Haha. I hated him anyways. Alright one last note. Yesterday's update was my 50th chapter! I have never written that many chapters, and this is the longest fanfic I have written and it's thanks to you all for your awesome support and kind words and constructive criticism. Alright on to the short tie up of this part of the epic I seem to be writing.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

It was insane for Hermione to think she could even think of having a simple rest of the year. No, not when a gorgeous blonde French witch looked at her with a searing flame that spoke of promise and passion. Many times Hermione would sneak off into the corridors when her studies where over, naturally, and then cast a notice me not spell, then transform into Aderyn and flit out the window and around the grounds. She never shifted near her, but Fleur always knew Hermione was hiding an animagus from her and when both where spent from more physical activities, Fleur would try to guess what her animagus would be. Hermione and Fleur would be in fits of laughter about the creatures Fleur came up with.

It was the night before the last trial, that Hermione smoothed Fleur's hair from her forehead and pressed her lips toward Fleur's and a soft slip and slide of their lips caused both girls to hum in languid delight. Fleur pulled Hermione to her, let her arms fill with the girl that had stolen her heart. Hermione slid her fingers up and down her lover's arm. She felt Fleur swallow and clear her throat.

"You know this will end soon right, my little Lione?" Fleur spoke solidly yet barely above a whisper. Hermione took a breath and let it out and then sat up and brought her knees to her chest, and leaned her cheek on top. She looked down at the blonde that stroked a hand up her nude back and then she closed her eyes and nodded.

"You know I am not the one to be yours for all time right? You know there is a specific person out there for you?" Fleur asked and Hermione shrugged off Fleur's hand. And the witch rose to her feet and put on her clothes. Fleur sat up and when Hermione saw her eyes she knew she was hurting the girl.

"Yes," Hermione said as she shoved her head through her jumper and then put her hands on her hips, "I know this Fleur, but I, unlike you, don't want to ruin the moment right before your final challenge, with this…" Hermione indicated between them, "With our future."

"Hermione I…" Fleur began but was cut off.

"I know Fleur," Hermione spoke softly and Fleur lifted her eyes, "I know this was just like two wayward wonderers finding solace in the same shelter. But for me, I loved you as much as could for a girl who knows absolutely nothing about life or love," Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"And I love you as much as I could knowing I am not meant for you," Fleur swallowed, "I have seen our red threads, and they do not connect."

"But you have seen who it connects too," Hermione whispered and then reached out to the girl, "If you didn't know who was my connection, would we be having this conversation?" Hermione asked and then sighed when she saw Fleur nod. Hermione closed her eyes and made a choice and shifted closer to the older girl. She took Fleur in her arms, she tilted her chin up and then placed the gentlest kiss upon the girls lips.

"You are I will always be connected. We will have this year, this stolen and beautiful moment in time. You have given me a beautiful gift," Hermione said to Fleur and Fleur cocked her head with tears in her eyes. Hermione smiled and smoothed the hair from the blonde's eyes and cupped her cheek, "You have given me a gift no one ever has given me before. You made me feel beautiful, and wanted. You made me feel like I was more than a friend, and resident bookworm, and sister. You made me feel wonderful, beyond words. I owe all of that to you. I only hope I have made as much of an impression," Hermione said with a smile.

"You silly English girl, of course you have," Fleur confirmed through watery eyes swatting Hermione's hip. Hermione and Fleur Laughed. They settled and Hermione was holding Fleur's hand and gazes met.

"Please stay tonight," Fleur asked and Hermione nodded and leaned in for a kiss then pulled away to stand but Fleur would have none of it. She teased the younger witch as she slowly took the clothes from her flesh kissing each inch of flesh as it was exposed. That night would be their last, and they knew it and both witches made the most of the moment and loved like the world would end for them tomorrow.

* * *

It happened too fast. Hermione and Draco both watched Harry and Fleur go into the maze, but it was the charmed pendent that Draco gave Harry that told the boy that Harry was in trouble. He looked toward Hermione and took her hand and then pressed on the pendent. They got the graveyard and sparks flew. Fleur was unconscious, and Cedric was dead. Hermione transformed and flew straight into danger. She saw blonde as Lucius went to take Harry from behind. Draco tried to get Fleur and Cedric behind a headstone and then transformed as well. The boy in his snow fox animagus didn't hesitate to dart toward his father his flesh and blood then jump high and shoved the distracted Lucius off balance. Hermione lifted up and Draco jumped off as Lucius stumbled into the blast from both wizards. Harry, Hermione, and Draco paused only for a split second and watched Lucius disintegrate. Harry saw Voldemort launch another killing curse his way and he dove behind the headstone. Every one huddled right there and Harry summoned the cup. Instantly they were all back at the beginning of the maze. Harry clutching Cedrick, Hermione and Draco stepping off as quickly as possible out of the camera flashes, and then Fleur was tended to by Krum all the while apologizing to the blonde. Hermione watched as her friend and brother was yanked from his knees by Moody and launched into the castle. Hermione and Draco followed but not before catching the eye of Snape and Professor McGonagall.

In the end Snape saved the boy who lived. Snape saved the boy who would have been his if Lily had only chosen him. The trio of children found themselves watching their new friends leave and depart from the grounds and Hermione clutched the small note in her hand as she saw the Beauxbatons Carriage fly off she touched her lips then her heart. They said their good bye that morning as they walked hand in hand in the morning air and watched their last sun rise together. Chaste kisses and then… gone…separate…alone.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder as she watched the carriage wink out in the distance. She clasped the hand without looking knowing exactly who stood behind her. She looked at Harry as he leaned on Draco. He was still weak from his fight and Narcissa and Draco had been shoving potions down his gullet to get his strength back but she knew it wasn't just magic. It was the sight of a friend, a loved one, dead and cold before them. She knew the strength it took to deal, now it was time to cope and she knew he would have Sirius, Narcissa, and Draco to watch over him.

"It is time," Hermione spoke and held Narcissa's hand as she looked at all three of them. She saw in them the family should would have never had in the muggle world and cherished each of them. She looked in green eyes and then hugged Harry and reached out for Draco and then three kids smothered one another. Then Hermione broke and looked at Narcissa. She truly looked at her and saw into the depths of those blue eyes and let her own eyes soften. She held out of hand and Narcissa took it, and Hermione pulled the woman into an embrace. It was awkward yet exhilarating, but then after a moment they settled, and then just took in the moment. Who gave a flying Merlin what happened around them but Hermione knew this was an alteration in their bond, and she knew she would come back to those words Narcissa said weeks ago over and over again. No, she didn't think of the woman as just Draco's mom. She was Narcissa Black and Hermione was in many ways lost to the woman but she needed time, she needed air, and she need to grieve.

"I will be leaving," Hermione spoke to all three as she pulled from Narcissa. The looks ranged from shock to anger. Then the boys spoke at once and bombarded her with questions. Then Narcissa lifted her hand.

"Let her go boys," Narcissa said toward the teenagers, but looked at Hermione, "She has things to figure out, Little Loves. She will be back." Hermione could only smile her thanks and nod.

"When will you go sister?" Draco asked as he took her hand.

"Tomorrow," Hermione replied flatly and with no room for adjustment or change in her mind.

"Where?" croaked Harry. Hermione simply shook her head and left it at that. She walked toward train with everyone else. Draco and Harry wound apparate back to Black Manor with Narcissa. Hermione will be picked up by Dan in London and then go home and pack.

"How long, Little Witch?" Narcissa asked. Hermione looked to the three of them and then shrugged her shoulders. Narcissa didn't take that for an answer. She reached out and lifted Hermione's eyes to hers and repeated her question with brown on blue. Hermione lifted a hand to the one on her shoulder and squeezed.

"I'll be back before school. I promise," Narcissa nodded and let the girl go and be overwhelmed by her friends, her bothers.

Someday, some time, and in some way, she would figure it but not today, and today a Woman realized time was catching up with her and her secrets. When she looked at her son when the witch boarded the train she knew he knew it too.


	52. I Am Home

Hey readers,

I see Hermione and Narcissa as Double rainbows. Cant touch but living or existing side by side. A teenager versus a full grown woman who knows what she wants. How will that end hons?

Yeah yeah yeah I brought back Amelia but I like her and if Hermione wasn't my endgame Amelia would be, just saying.

And finally nothing ever ended easily for our little loves now does it but keep in mind there is a lot of story to be told. We are only starting the Order of the Phoenix arc.

Lastly, thanks to my own love, for creating a lot of inspiration for here on out. We have gone through every thing from never knowing what the other looks like, to proposing in freezers. LMAO (none of your business) Yes's and No's, but every year is a new year as a new promise and challenge is accepted as we keep each other for just one more year. I love her, I love everything that is this woman and I would never change her for the stars. It is a minor basis of the timid nature of the relationship for Hermione and Narcissa. Get ready as we all begin to share a tale of "Oh shit I didn't mean that," or "it doesn't mean anything" to "I want you forever."

Hope you enjoy the mountains amount of angst coming your way,  
Snow

* * *

She sighed deeply and regretted every decision she had made for the past two months. It was never supposed to happen again. They agreed to it. Never meant never, but one night and a bottle of firewhisky on a scorching hot night in July… Another sigh as she stroked the arm that folded over her abdomen then she looked at the sleeping features of a godsend, and angel and a tempting devil. She had to admit this woman had always felt wonderful pressed into her side when she woke the next morning.

"Stop doing that," croaked a voice. Narcissa smiled slightly as she saw navy blue eyes open and look in to her lighter ones. Narcissa let the woman shift and sit up on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"It's alright Narcissa I understand what this is. Besides I have something I would like to talk to you about. Let's have breakfast," Amelia suggested as the women went to separate rooms and washed up before the day began.

Dobby and his brother Ducky had an array of fruit and toast on the table in the kitchen next to the window. When both women sat down the elves served tea and smiled to each woman as they said their thanks.

"What would you like to talk about?" Narcissa said before she took a bite of toast covered in strawberries and a dollop of vanilla yoghurt. She watched as Amelia fought with her thoughts.

"I believe I may have met someone… interesting," Amelia said weakly looking at Narcissa for any kind of reaction. Narcissa put her toast down. Took a sip of her tea and leaned back against the chair regarding her friend, and on again off again lover. A long moment went between the women before Narcissa reached out and took Amelia's hand.

"That's splendid Milly," Narcissa smiled. It was finally happening. Their never again would truly mean never again. Amelia smiled in return and squeezed Narcissa's hand in thanks. After Narcissa's smirk and a do tell prompt from her friend Amelia launched into her tale of possibilities.

"She is, of all things, a bloody American!" Amelia laughed bringing laughter from Narcissa, "She is very capable detective actually. She used to work in the states as a Homicide detective but she used magic to protect her partner, but lost him. The whole dilemma of erasing their memories and the loss of her best friend made her look as far from her home as possible. She was a war hero in her own right by Muggle standards, impeccable record, loyal and dedicated…"

"Milly, I don't need to know her resume. What is she like?" Narcissa asked shaking her head and chuckling at her friend.

"Charming, long luscious light hay colored hair that curls ever so slightly about her shoulders and face. And her eyes, the most glorious green eyes I have ever seen. She is funny but in a reserved quiet way. It's as if she is afraid to let others in since her partner, Paul, died. There is something about her that makes me feel… more than head of the Auror Department. She makes me feel…." Amelia paused and couldn't find the word and Narcissa sipped her tea and looked to her friend.

"Human," Narcissa said with glittering eyes as she listened to Amelia talk about this woman, "What's her name?"

"Oh, right, silly me. Her name is Dakota Hall," Amelia looked out the window and smiled then looked to Narcissa, "I can't do this if I want to pursue her," Amelia stated sadly but Narcissa pattered her friends hand and smiled understanding.

"Well, at least we had each other for a little while," Narcissa smiled.

Amelia nodded when she saw Narcissa look out the window. The post owl came and went. Then an unrecognizable owl came through the already open window and a parcel was dropped on the table and took off before it could be rewarded for service. Amelia looked at the small brown envelope and smiled lightly as she saw Narcissa's hands work quickly to open the thick envelope. She turned the contents out onto the table. She smiled and looked at all of the postcards from all over that told of Hermione's journey. Havana Cuba, Houston Texas, Salem Massachusetts, Twin Peaks Colorado, Sierra Nevada, Grand Canyon Arizona. She looked at each of them and saw on every one. I miss you, you would like it here, or wish you were here. Every single one of them was signed by Hermione and Narcissa ran her fingertips over the cards. Not one word from her little witch since she got on that train, nothing. Finally, here was word. Narcissa saw a small bit of parchment that said three words. I am Home. Narcissa quickly put the cards back in the brown envelope and waited like the pureblood she was to resume her visit with Amelia.

"This is good," Amelia said and leaned over to hug her best friend. Then with a kiss to Narcissa's lips as one parting goodbye she went to the Floo and went home. Narcissa also used to Floo, and found herself in the middle of a jinx fight. Wandlessly she cast a shield charm and waited for mayhem to conclude. Finally Harry saw Narcissa and smiled but caught a stinging hex to his rear end complements of Draco. Sirius laughed wholeheartedly and then looked to his visitor.

"Have you seen the post yet cousin?" she asked as she walked toward the arm chair and the boys followed but Harry took that as his cue and went for the door. Narcissa sighed and lifted her eyebrow. There was a small mountain of post behind the door where the owls drop the mail through the slots like any other door mail slot. Harry ran back but parcels for everyone some larger than most and all from their best friend. She sent to Draco a charmed fox tooth that grants to user protection in his animagus from, and help amplify his animagus senses when held in his human form. Harry got the same, but from a panther. Sirius got one from a dog. All helped the wearer and protect them. In the back of her mind she wondered if hers was lost in the mail, but she sighed. The boys only got those items. Harry held his in his hand and could swear he could sense everything around him. Draco smiled and aimed his wand at Harry's ass, but the boy moved and Sirius got a stinging hex to the thigh, entirely too close to a place where one should have stinging hexes. Everyone laughed and it was renewal of the war with Harry and Sirius casting jinxes and hexes.

"I swear he is supposed to be older than us," Draco commented jokingly as he watched Sirius and Harry battle. Narcissa simply watched and then just for the sake of wrecking a small amount of havoc and her good mood she cast an ice patch near Sirius's feet then no more than a few seconds later the old dog landed flat on his back. Sirius looked at Narcissa and cast a hex but she deflected easily. Sirius would have continued to fight if it wasn't for his wounded pride, not to mention a sore back. The boys plus Sirius settled on the sofas with Sirius stretched out along the couch taking pressure off his back.

"Don't be a baby, I'll fix it before I leave," Narcissa shot to her complaining cousin, "I have news."

Everyone looked to the woman as they were served tea.

"Hermione is home," she said over her tea cup and braced for the deluge of questions. Sure enough she was bombarded. She couldn't answer the questions that were thrown her way all she knew was her little witch was home.

* * *

Later That Night

A brunette witch walked London streets and shivered slightly against the wet chill of English weather. As soon as she set foot on English soil she got a discreet note advising her she was of magical age of consent and herby and adult according to the Ministry of Underage Magical Resources. She showed her father, and he shook his head and cocked a smile. She told him everything from the time turner, to Fleur as they took her mother's ashes on a whirlwind adventure in the States. It was one of her fervent wishes to her cast about various places in world. Their trips where far from over but that past summer was the most wonderful and heartfelt summer Hermione had ever had with her father. He constantly pestered about her life and she ceded with a smile and gave him all the information he wanted. He wanted to know about everyone, Harry, Draco, Narcissa, and Sirius, and definitely Fleur. She was shy at first but her father told her that it would be alright, and he was a safe place on all topics, from sex to magic. She blushed and smiled embarrassed but he was true to his word. He never pushed overly hard, and she found herself opening up to him especially on their overnight camping trips in tents along their cross country voyage. She asked him one night if he was disappointed.

"My daughter, it is not the life I wanted or planed for you, but you are your own person. As long as you are happy, I will not get in the way of your love life," Dan said as he clutched his daughters hand under the stars of the Grand Canyon. It was the one thing she needed most. She would live her life the way it made her happy, but it was just like the icing on top of the cake knowing her father supported her.

She loved the local Native American tribes and their shaman magic. She got the teeth for the boy's animagus in those tribes they visited. Every mile they drove, and every new city or town or reservation they went to, she thought of Narcissa and Fleur. She had to explain the aging to her father one morning because one morning she woke up and she looked older, trimmer, and fitter. He was confused until she told him of her age. She told him she couldn't show what she meant because of the underage restrictions but she would explain everything in more detail when she could SHOW him her age diagnostic. She knew it was coming any how that the ministry would tell her she was an adult.

Finally they came home, and she found herself freezing in the summer mist late in the evening in England. She longed for sunshine, perhaps France. She smiled when she thought of the vineyard and without moment to pause she apparated to the country. She looked at the iron gates with a huge B on the ironwork. She held up her hand and felt the ward, and then she called a name she had not called in a long time.

"Dobby," she spoke softly and instantly there was a pop next to her.

"Hello Miss Hermy. Come in, you have a bed for you already made," The little house elf took her hand and they popped into the main entrance way and he led her toward the stairs. There was a sharp intake of breath, and a rustle of clothes. Blue caught Brown and Hermione felt her mouth go dry. Time stopped and Hermione could have sworn timed had stopped. She looked toward the Lady of the house and she got lost in the vision before her from the red toe nail polish to the thigh high night gown, to the flowing straight platinum blonde hair, and finally her electric blue eyes and red lips.

"I never realized you were go fetching, Miss Black," Hermione commenting not knowing what in the hell she was doing. This woman sent her back years, and even more brought out a more gallant and chivalrous nature in her. She longed to be a princess in some one's eyes but in this moment looking up and the beauty before her she felt like a lowly vagabond, a knight in beggar's rags. Hermione cleared her throat and kicker her own ass into gear.

"I hope you don't mind…." Hermione began as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets but it was Narcissa who silenced her as she left to the floor in her animagus. The wolf stalked her, approached her slowly, deliberately and Hermione just stood still and then held her hands out her sides and let the wolf come closer to her taking in her scent. Finally after several moments Hermione felt hands slip to her cheeks and she opened her eyes.

"Hello my Little Witch. You are taller," Narcissa said as she took the girl into her arms with a chuckle and held her there swaying back and forth. When they moved apart both women were smiling and then Hermione stepped forward and hugged to woman once more and kissed her cheek. Narcissa froze but tonight, this moment, it was nothing more than a hello.

"I hear you already have a bed for me, why?" Hermione smiled as Narcissa guided her to the reading room where she could light a fire, and Narcissa conjured sweatpants to wear seeing her night shirt was rather short.

"You said you were home. Home, my little witch is where ever your heart leads you. I had an inkling that part of your heart resided here at Black hall with your brothers. In light of your message I made Dobby and Ducky available for you at any time," Narcissa said smoothly even though she craved to say more, do more, take more, but for the love of Merlin, it just felt good right then and she didn't want to ruin it.

Tea was served and Hermione sat back with her eyes on the flames of the fire and Narcissa watched the girl. The light danced on features and details that were not there before. She was older yes, but it was more. Her soul was older, worn, and finally coming back from a long sleep like some old should do when life had been given back to them, when purpose has been found or closure had been achieved.

"My dad knows everything," Hermione said as she sipped her tea and sighed, "They didn't have a tea worth drinking over in the States. God I missed this," Hermione smiled and gushed as she took another soothing sip from her cup. Narcissa waited and Hermione knew she was.

"I woke up one morning and looked older. I guess the time turner didn't catch up physically," Hermione spoke into the cup, 'So I had to tell him everything. He has been wonderful... We needed this trip Narcissa. We needed to be away from it all. We needed to breathe fresh air, we need to throw off our shackles to my grandmother, and to the recent past, and deaths, and corpses, and relationships. We needed to become father and daughter again, and it was the best thing we could have ever done," then Hermione listed her eyes to Narcissa, "I am sorry if I had worried you. I sincerely apologize Narcissa," Hermione completed her sentence with her eyes full and open to the woman and Narcissa realized she wasn't breathing. The fireplace flickered and sputtered, surging the green of Floo travel.

"Milly," Narcissa gasped as she went to the fallen body on her floor. She assessed the injuries on the auror.

"C—close …. The…. Fl….Vol…." Immediately Narcissa raised a hand and her Floo connection was closed. Hermione already opened the robes of the auror and assessed the damage. Narcissa and Hermione worked together and got the auror comfortable and Hermione asked where she would be kept and Narcissa replied in the room across from hers. Hermione called and Dobby came in at that moment and snapped his fingers and all three women were in the bedroom with the auror breathing heavily in the bed. Hermione watched as she took a step back. Narcissa took the woman's hand and then asked Ducky to bring a golden vial of potion. Hermione watched as Narcissa's eyes softened, and clouded with tears. She watched as Narcissa leaned over and pressed her lips to the aurors forehead. She watched as the Auror drank the potion and opened her eyes and looked at Narcissa and smiled…. Lovingly. She stood silently and moved from the room and walked out to the courtyard.

"Miss Hermy, where are you going? Mistress Black has a room for you, remember?" a small elf in a pair of tan slacks and a black sweater vest and a blue undershirt approached her.

"Hello Ducky. Will you please tell the mistress I will be going home for the evening? She has people who need her and I don't want to get in the way." With those words Hermione stepped outside of the barrier and apparated to her backyard. Dan, who didn't sleep as well as he did when Jean was alive came through the back sliding door.

"How did it go, Love?"

"It didn't. An auror came through the Floo injured. She seemed to…" Hermione couldn't begin to feel her heart falter, and effectively stop. No… she was an idiot to go there. She was too young, the woman was too…. Hermione wasn't worthy of the woman who has lived, loved, and lost. Yes, Hermione was nothing but a child. It should just stay that way for the sake of their current bond.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Narcissa tore through the mansion. She looked high and love, library and parlor, and even the girls room, her room, but no sign. Her breath heaved deeply in her chest, she didn't see the elf cowering but intending to give her a message. She worked hard to school her features.

"I won't hurt you Ducky, I promise. What is it?" Narcissa calmed as much as she could and reached out a hand and the elf too her larger hand in his childlike hand.

"Miss Hermy," he paused as her head snapped back to him and she towered over him and then she calmed when she knelt in front of him, "She asked me to tell you that she went home for the evening."

"Why?" Narcissa whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew something was happening, whether it was confession over her trip or… or… something else she knew. She could sense it in the air, the depth of Hermione's gaze. She was surprised it was Ducky, a damaged and frightened elf that reached out to her.

"She said you have people who need you and she didn't want to be in the way," Ducky placed a hand on her cheek, of small, "I think she thought you love Miss Milly." Ducky then moved from his mistress's still form and toward the door so he could escape if this information went sideways. But it never did. Narcissa stood back up and returned to the reading room. Sat down before the fire and watched the flames dance and Ducky knew, she thought of Miss Hermy.


	53. Goblins, Crazy, and Vaults

Hey Ya'll,

Its been a hard week and i wanted to write to relieve stress. Im sorry if the grammar sucks, and the chapter wasn't the greatest, but I put a nugget in here to make our girls talk before school begins. Hermione is becoming a bit of a loner, but Harry and Draco are her boys, and her family. She is reserved, but will always live and die for them. As for her feelings, she may be older but she is still a kid. She needs more time to process. Also I might have a few ideas for Ron, and I am not sure everyone will like it. I hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

One will never know when their life is flipped upside down, shifted sideways, or blinked out of existence. No, you don't know these things, not even witches, and wizards, and those who claim to see the future only see one smidgen of multiple moments. One Nano picture of an entire universe of pictures and events. Hermione recognized many things last night and two of them were she had a crush on her magical guardian… well not any longer. One more thing she recognized slapped her in the face as Narcissa's lips touched the Auror's forehead and that was she was irrevocably jealous. She kept her head down, and her hands in her pockets when she walked Diagon Alley towards Gringots Bank.

When she arrived in the bank she went the nearest guard and begged her pardon and asked where she could find a person who worked there called Scrollblade. The guard looked at her and then he told her to step completely forward into the bank and ask the Floor Manager for assistance. She thanked him and all he did was nod. He glared at her wearily and it was rather frightening for the girl, offsetting, but she complied. When the Floor Manager was asked he hit a small button then went back to counting stacks of Gallons and sickles. Hermione waited no more than a few moments when a Goblin came forward and met her.

"I am Scrollblade, What do you require?" He stood shorter than her and he leered up and some of his teeth shown in the question. Hermione gulped.

"A dear friend of mine told me that if I were to do business here I am to ask for you personally," Hermione waited. Then the goblin waited.

"Who is this… Friend?" He slightly growled his patience growing thin.

"Narcissa Black Sir," Hermione spoke the name. Before the goblin could ease his client and show her more respect as a friend of the Goblin Nation a hackling screeching laugh pierced Hermione's ears. She turned around and saw a woman dressed in all black lace, and bodice with flowing black lace skirts. Her hair was massively curly, and she was pale, dear lord was she pale. Her dark circles under eyes lead to the mad look of her nearly black bottomless eyes. Hermione watched as witches and wizards scurried out of her way. Only the goblins didn't seem to fear the woman. Hermione knew why. If a client where to become physical, or try to rob the bank they shall be beheaded. Plain and simple Gringots was he safest place in Magical Britain. Hermione stood tall next to Scrollblade and the goblin observed the young woman and smirked and nodded his respect.

"Goblin, I wish to investigate my holdings and make a deposit," she spat at the person next to her and then patted a small parcel. Hermione felt the hair on her neck raise but she kept her calm and simply stood waiting.

"Now aren't you a pretty thing," the woman sneered as she came closer to Hermione but Hermione didn't move and only sighed as if bored but she moved her wand into her hand and thought of all the defensive spells she learned with Harry last year. The woman seemed to flip a switch and before Hermione knew it the woman's hand flashed out as did her wand and cut a thin line on Hermione's cheek. Hermione stepped back once, lifted her hand up to her face then glared at the woman but stood firm. Then it hit her as if she were looking at a decrepit twin. Recognition hit Hermione's eyes. If she got sleep, healed her soul, and did something about those teeth she would look just like Andromeda.

"Bellatrix Lestrange you will back away from my client and you will refrain from using your wand in this place or we will deny you service," Scrollblade's voice rumbled low and harsh were every creature in the bank could hear him.

"Bellatrix, we are to make a deposit and return. We have no further orders for…" the larger bearded man slid his eyes over Hermione and then to the goblin, "fun." Bellatrix literally pouted but leaned into Hermione.

"Lucky for you little love. I can imagine many ways I would love to play with you," Bellatrix whispered sensuously in her ear. It took everything in her not to shiver with disgust. Scrollblade watched as the pair walked to a regular teller and Scrollblade escorted Hermione into the back rooms.

"You have shown bravery Miss Granger. Something Narcissa has commented on prior," the goblin said as he got situated behind his desk.

"Narcissa talked about me?" the girl asked and felt her face heat up as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Yes, she talks about her family quite often when she comes in here. She asked me to keep my eyes out for a muggle born witch with brown curly hair, soft brown eyes, and bravery in spades. I assume that is you." Scrollblade smiled but his smile fell as he watched the girl and she looked tired, weary, and then rubbed her face and flinched. Scrollblade took out a handkerchief and placed a small amount of a milky liquid on the cloth then told her to wipe the cut lightly. Hermione took out a mirror and watched as her cut shrank to nothing but a pink line.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed.

"How can I help you Miss Granger," Scrollblade asked.

"I was told goblin wards are nearly unbreakable and I was hoping to ward my London home. I am not rich like the Black family and I was wondering if we can do payments in instalments, with a low interest rate," Hermione asked. Scrollblade thought about this girl. She was clever, knowing how to appease the goblin ego, and then respectfully inquire about a product. She was even willing to pay full price in installments.

"I will grant you these wards for a quarter of the price if you do one thing," he said and she sat up straighter.

"You take a blood lineage test," he said and her brow crinkled, "You place one drop of blood on our blood tabulating equipment and we can see your magical lineage, if there is any," Scrollblade watched the girl think it over, weigh pros and cons.

"I believe I have bled quite a bit for one day," Hermione smiled and Scrollblade did as well no matter how terrifying it was.

"That is why I will cut the price to a quarter of the original price and installation. You were harmed on our land, and that is unforgivable. Thank you for not escalating the situation," Scrollblade nodded and waited. Hermione couldn't help but like the goblin. She stepped to the Goblin and held out her hand. He looked at her as she trusted him with no stipulations. Not many witches or wizards would have done that, and would have opted to draw their own blood. He grasped her hand and then took a sharp needle thin tool that was packaged in new plastic. He opened the tool, and then before she could blink the drop of blood had already fallen. She took her hand back and sat down sucking on her finger.

"Well oh my," the goblin muttered then looked at Hermione. "Are you sure you are a muggle born?" Hermione only nodded confused.

"Hermione you are Heir to a few houses, with substantial amounts of money but you are heir to a most ancient vault. You know of Merlin, correct?" Scrollblade asked and then Hermione buried her face in her palms.

"Are you kidding me?! Hell no! I don't want it!" Hermione yelled at the goblin, but the goblin sat firm.

"No, Hermione, you are not Merlin's Heir. I don't think. He has a different way of testing his heir and his is through Magic. We can take that test if you wish," Scrollblade asked playing with the girl.

"NO…no, I'm sorry, just not now. I really just came in to protect my father. That's all," Hermione sighed. Scrollblade nodded.

"Merlin had a lover. No he didn't give this woman children but he bestowed upon her an old grimoire. She was a secret woman, and human with no magical prowess at all until she read the book. It turned out Ishild, this woman, was a warrior woman of the Celtic tribes at war with the Roman Arthurian kingdom, gave birth to a son and his power rivaled Merlin's. The story goes that her dying wish on the battlefield, was that he would spirit away her son, and raise him as a human, to hide his magic away from Arthur. Merlin would always visit a small town along the coast of Cornwall and left him in the care of the local Apothecary. No one knows of what happened to the boy but, according to this you are the closest to Merlin's magical heir we have, and even more Merlin set up a trust for Brian, the boy. He never touched it, and no one has ever claimed it. Do you wish to claim it?" Scrollblade asked a hunched Hermione.

"Do you think the grimoire will be in the vault?"

"I don't know," Scrollblade said as he excitedly pushed for Hermione of open the vaults. The cash flow from those vaults could help out the bank.

"Fine, but only for the books," she gave in.

"How about the other vaults?" he asked and Hermione waved her hand for him to continue.

"You have an old Irish vault, not much money, but the artifacts are rare, and the books even rarer if you can read them they should be quite knowledgeable. You have another rare vault. The house of Cameron died out when an English king ordered his clan destroyed, but some still survived. The McGonagall's are your closest kin. The Cameron clan vault has tartans, shields, weapons, books, scrolls, and some gold. And lastly I believe you will adore this. You have goblin ties." Scrollblade watched the girl and then the look on her face and she swept a hand over her nose and cheeks, "No no no, I mean your ancestor was honored by the Goblins, and if the new vault holder earns the title of house head through valor and courage, loyalty and respect, you can be the head of Martindirk vault. Now this one has a lot of monetary value, more than some current heads of house in Wizarding England."

Hermione was left speechless but she recovered and then assumed her position as head of these vaults.

"Please distribute 5% of the wealth from the Martindirk Vault into the other vaults, all of them equally. Then please put a high yield gain on them. Did I say that right?" Hermione asked, and Scrollblade grinned and nodded as he wrote down her instructions. "Then please take a 4% commissions and maintenance fee for the goblin nation off of the profits quarterly. I would like to help spread the wealth. Then please have another 10% interest placed into my personal Vault quarterly as well," Hermione said as she wanted to reward her accounts manager, and then have ready cash.

"You are truly a friend of the goblin nation and have earned the right to be Martindirk's vault owner and for your gift of interest, we will install your wards for free."

"But…. No, please take the 25% you brought up out of the Martindirk vault. If I am a friend, I want to give you this and I want a heathy business friendship with the goblin nation as well," Hermione told the manager, then she fidgeted, "can I see the books?" Scrollblade laughed and took her to her vaults. Her blood was good enough to get into the vaults. There were no tricks, no hurdles. Hermione asked if she could change the entrance to the people of Draco Black, Harry Potter, Narcissa Black, and her father, just in case anything happened to her. Scrollblade was happy to oblige. When she chose her books, she asked when the goblins with be at her home. Scrollblade smiled and told her they already started and they are just waiting for her to get there to create the blood wards. Hermione smiled feeling overwhelmed but instantly better. She realized she needed to do some research on the people that came before her.

She popped by the house and once again a goblin came to her with a sharp took, took one single drop of blood and the wards were completed. HE gave her a 3 foot long parchment on up keep, and keying the wards. Every year they would come back and strengthen the wards, and that was that. Her father was at work and as she clutched her books and got ready to transport her emotions stopped her. She couldn't go there. Not after last night. Hermione took a deep sigh, and then made her choice. She felt that stretch, and jerk in her gut then looked u and saw the gates of Hogwarts. She might as well say hello to her kinsmen, and tell her closest adult confidant next to Narcissa, and Snape on the campus that she was also magically of age. She shook her head as she went to the gates and they opened. This was gonna be a crazy conversation.


	54. Kin, Wards, and Not Impossibilities

Hey Everyone,

Back with another chapter. Sorry it is short but I got sick. I FINALLY had a Cissamione moment. Do you think it's too soon? I am of two minds about it but I liked writing the chapter. I am sorry if you don't approve, but if you don't please keep your comments civil, and professional. I adore professional criticism, but it has to be that… professional. Thanks for all your kind reviews, and support. They made me want to get a new chapter to you quicker.

Thanks and Enjoy  
Snow

* * *

Her time with Minerva was… well honestly just what she needed. It turned out that she lost a mother and gained a magical Grandmother of sorts. Both Hermione and the professor laughed at that. McGonagall was at first very intrigued at the notion and almost scoffed at Hermione until the brunette dropped her load of lost books from her vaults on the professor's desk.

"Professor there is little in terms of money, well one of them I think made me one of the most well off teen witches in England if I wanted it, but it was the knowledge in those vaults that I found priceless. Take a look," That was all Hermione said to the woman before she pulled the books to her.

When all was said and done over a cup of tea Hermione told her of her summer, her year last, yes even of Fleur. The older witch just sat and absorbed the young woman in front of her. Minerva McGonagall never thought she would have grandchildren but it was through some bizarre twist of fate she never saw coming that her favorite cub in many years, if not in all her years of teaching just so happened to be kin. When Hermione told her of the girl's mother Minerva went to the girl and wrapped her up in her robs and rocked her. The older witch had a feeling the girl still had processing to do. When the subject of her schedule came up and Hermione declined more courses she was pleasantly surprised when Hermione motioned to herself and how she had grown and summoned a letter from the ministry claiming her status. Hermione's new found family member shook her head but when she looked up to Hermione she was a young woman, older than her years, and a deep and ancient soul behind young chocolate eyes. Hermione is as Hermione would have been no matter the circumstances. The young witch would not have had it any other way. Hugs were shared and an unspoken agreement that no one shall know of their kinship, even the boys. It really was no one's business.

Hermione found herself smiling with a shrunken load of books and a lighter step when she saw the one person she was not ready to see yet when she walked up to her home. Hermione stopped in front of her house with her hands in her blue jeans as the blonde in a pair of black slacks, black heels, a cream colored silk shirt and a pair of black oval sunglasses stared her down. Hermione watched the very seconds as if in slow motion as elegant fingers grasped the sunglasses and pulled them away from her eyes. They were wide, fierce, and electric.

"Where the hell have you been? Why am I not granted access to your home?" Narcissa nearly snarled the beginning of her questioning but realized this was a rather private muggle neighborhood with no supposed knowledge of magic. Hermione cocked her head to one side and glared.

"I may be a child in your eyes but because of that time turner I am now of age, and I was taking care of my affairs," Hermione said with a quiet edge to her voice. "Do you not have someone waiting for you at home Narcissa? They need you and your expertise," Hermione barked and as soon as Hermione saw the hurt her words had as the many ways those words could be taken she gritted her teeth and sighed connecting with blue once again.

"I did not mean in the uncouth way it could have been taken. I truly meant your prowess as a healer is needed by someone more in need of you than me. I'm not bleeding, busted or bruised," Hermione tried to soften the blow. Narcissa waited in the middle of the street unable to get closer to the home and looked at the house as if trying to tell Hermione something.

"Do you not want me in your home, Little Witch?" Narcissa whispered as she looked at the Granger home.

"No, I don't," Hermione said firmly, "I don't want any witch or wizard to be able to gain access to this house and put my father at risk. I know about the oroborus on my mother," Hermione said and Narcissa looked her straight on, "That's why I pushed so hard in both magical and non-magical treatment last year. But it proved to be fruitless."

"What happened to you over the summer to make you distrust me, us, Harry and Draco?" Narcissa asked as she crossed her arms over her stomach shielding her, pulling her from her love, and seeing all possibilities of continuing last night's conversations, possibly revelations fly by.

"I trust you implicitly Narcissa, but look at the logistics. I was there. I saw him. I am a muggle born, a mud blood..." Hermione raised her hand up to cut off Narcissa's dislike of that word, "I am also the friend of Harry Potter and known associates to the cunning and brilliant Narcissa Black. I am a target now love," Hermione swallowed her words as she let the last sentiment slip by. Narcissa's eyes slid to Hermione wide and blue, but the girl rambled on. "I will not risk my father, not after losing my mother. Forgive me but I will not budge."

Hermione looked down at her shoes and then found arms around her and then that now familiar feeling of apparition and when they came to and stopped, they were on the grounds of Black Hall and Narcissa's arms never let go of the girl. Hermione began to pull away but this was different, Narcissa pulled her to her chest.

"No, please, I just got you back, I can't bear you not in my arms this moment, forgive me," Hermione pulled her head from Narcissa's shoulder and looked in to tear filled eyes. Narcissa was only one, maybe two inches taller than her and Hermione saw how dazzling her eyes were so close. Without those heels they would be the same height. Hermione embolden by the request wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist and pulled her to her not letting go. After long moments Hermione felt tears leak into her collar. She pulled away to see Narcissa unraveled in Hermione's embrace.

"Why else is wrong?" Hermione asked as she tucked a part of her out of her eyes and behind her ears. Narcissa felt the gesture and tilted her head and pulled away from Hermione but held her hand as they walked Narcissa's garden.

"Scrollblade informed me of your interaction with Bellatrix LeStrange," Narcissa said as they walked then stopped and turned to Hermione and she ran her index finger over the barely pink line of her cheek, "I was frightened," Narcissa whispered.

"I see so you went to my house to check up on me, and you were met with wards. I am sorry," Hermione deducted and Narcissa gathered herself and magically fixed her makeup, her clothes. Hermione watched as the woman looked as if nothing had happened as she threw her shoulders back, straight and mighty posture chin level with the ground ready to take on the world. The only way Hermione could have known she was still beaten, were the blue of her eyes, and redness from previous tears.

"I am afraid you will leave us, Little Witch. Just as you had over summer, but never come back," Narcissa toned, "I do believe Harry, and Draco would never survive." Hermione tilted her head to the side and put her hands in her pockets.

"How about you?" Hermione said to Narcissa retreating back only paces in front of her as they continued to leisurely walk the garden. Narcissa slowly lifted her head and blue slammed into brown. Hermione knew she was magically older, her body was older, even her mind was working faster, and more mature, but could she believe that there was a spark there. She would only be 17ish and Narcissa 37 roughly. Hermione walked toward Narcissa and took a deep breath.

"Would you survive?" Hermione asked softly as she wrapped her arms once more around Narcissa's waist. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, but there was a reservation there. Hermione was about to let go caulk this entire episode to overactive hormones. Then arms tightened and a voice, feather light, ghosted over her ear.

"I would rather I never found out, my Little Witch," Narcissa said and then both witches broke away slowly.

"I am 17ish," Hermione said to Narcissa.

"I am 37ish," Narcissa spoke back.

They looked at each other, studied each other. Both recognized a shift, undeniable, as the sky is blue and grass is green. Hermione swallowed, and Narcissa followed suit.

"This is…" Narcissa began.

"Not impossible," Hermione hurried in as she cut off Narcissa. Narcissa gave her the sweetest smile Hermione had ever seen. Narcissa leaned in and kissed the side of Hermione's mouth, lingered there just a tad longer than necessary.

"No, not impossible, but maybe too soon," Narcissa said.

"Too soon," Hermione rolled the idea over in her mind and nodded agreeing. How do you tell your brother and best friend you have the hots for their mom and you want to... well lets just say Hermione wouldn't want to tell Draco to details.

"You can stay Hermione," Narcissa offered as Hermione turned to leave.

"No, I should get going, it's been a stressful day," Hermione said but saw the way Narcissa's gaze slid to the ground pretending to look at one of the flowers. Hermione walked away then turned at the last moment.

"Hey," Hermione shouted and dull blue eyes found her, "I think you are beautiful." Hermione yelled and then turned toward the apparition point and popped off. Narcissa stood among her flowers as shivers slid up and down her back and her chest pounded as her heart fluttered.


	55. Observations

Hello Everyone,

Back with another. I got some wonderful and supportive reviews. I will write the way I feel these two ladies will be. This is an adventure for all of us seeing as I have no idea what each chapter will bring until I sit and write it out. I hope you like this chapter. It was fun writing Draco's observations. I rather like him in my story. haha. Yes Hermione and Narcissa are growing closer but they have real problems to face. No, I am not just going to throw them together for the sake of some steamy sex scene. I am not super into underage smut. Sorry, like I said, real people, real problems, well sorta. So we are all going to have to wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks  
Snow

* * *

Draco waited for his sister to arrive with Dan. He missed the girl more than he would ever admit, or could admit. There was a place that had been empty in his chest since she left them on the platform in Hogsmede. He knew she needed time, her mother, the death that seemed to surround them, then Voldemort coming back. He would be fine, possibly is they were neutral but were definitely not muggle supporters. He thought long and hard on this. No matter how much he loved Hermione, his mother was to be protected at all costs, if he could.

When his mother told him of the public display his aunt exhibited toward Hermione his blood turned to ice and he clenched his wand. It was then that Narcissa placed a soft touch on his arm and he looked up into those oh so familiar eyes, eyes he gazed in since birth. There was a small, tiny flicker in those blue eyes. He asked what happened. All she said was she spoke to Hermione, and they came to an understanding.

Draco stood at the window of the second floor hallway and watched his mother. She worked her hands to bleeding sometimes for that garden of hers. He watched as she crouched in dirty jeans, a loose button shirt and a wide brim hat then dig her fingers into the soil. Her face tilted back, her eyes closed and her lips open. She snatched her hands from the soil as if bitten and then stood rubbing her palms together to get the soil from her hands. He heard the crackle of the floo being used and sailed down the stairs. There before him was the girl he knew in the young woman before him. He paused as he took in her changes, and the undeniable beauty that she would become. No wonder his mother fell in love with her. Now wonder she would wait decades to see her, talk to her, and hold her.

Hermione's chocolate eyes hit his pale blue and he smiled. They were so soft in their affection but as he edged closer they were older, so much older. He reached out to his sister as Dan came through the floo, and held her to him. It was as if his heart was finally complete having his best friend and sister in his arms again.

"I was worried," he whispered in her ear. Hermione edged out of his arms.

"I know," she said softly then shoved her hands into her jeans, "I won't worry you like that again if I can help it."

"Promise me Hermione," Draco said squeezing her forearms in front of them.

"I swear, I will make sure I am more diligent in my correspondence, Brother," Hermione promised and another tight embrace came from Draco.

"Hello Dan, you look fit," Draco said shaking his hand and then a quick hug.

"Draco I see you are here to receive our guests, splendid," came a smooth voice and Hermione's eyes slid past Draco, "I shall be down momentarily, pardon me," Narcissa smiled at her guests as she indicated to her filthy gardening gear. Draco watched Narcissa and Hermione. They stared at the other, and it was Dan who cleared his throat and nudged his daughter with a hidden smirk, their eyes broke contact and Narcissa was gone. No one knew that when Narcissa apparated into her room she clutched her rapidly pounding chest, and leaned on her dresser for support. No one knew that one gaze, no matter how young Hermione might have been, made Narcissa's legs react as if a jelly legs jinx was shot at her knee caps. No one knew Hermione stopped breathing, and her vision darkened around the sides and all she saw was… her.

Draco watched as Harry came through the floo with Sirius and both of their expressions when they saw Hermione. Sirius looked like the old horn dog he was and Harry looked like he was struck by stars. I bet he had the same expression on his face too. Harry and Draco over the summer became closer than ever, and one thing Draco could admit was that Harry had fantastic taste in beauty. Natural beauty, unpolished and raw. It was when they went to France as they had every summer and they went to town. He watched a girl walk by. At first Draco was jealous but then he watched Harry watch the girl.

"She is beautiful don't you think? Something about her build reminds me of Fleur," Harry then turned to Draco and smiled. Draco looked toward the girl and smiled.

"Gabrielle, she looks more like Gabrielle to me, Love," Draco let the endearment slip as he had begun to do more often. Harry nodded and then took Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Let walk back and watch the sun set from the hill," Harry suggested and Draco, unknown to anyone could never say no to Harry but all of his pureblood training made him pause as if thinking and then nod his agreement. It was on that hill that Harry kissed Draco. It was on that hill that the Boy Who Lived made the first move that Draco had been agonizing over for ages. When Draco saw Harry look at Hermione it was just a confirmation that she was indeed stunning.

They all adjourned to the sitting room with tea and pumpkin juices and chatted along as Dan told tales of their journey in America. Sirius was enamored with the Navajo tribe in the American southwest and bombarded them with questions and eventually Hermione had to step in and field questions. Dan was brilliant like Hermione but she knew their magic a little better than he did naturally. Draco and Hermione fell into old roles as did Harry. It felt like his family was finally home then his mother arrived.

He watched, as he always did when his mother and Hermione were in the same room. He recognized the old greetings, and touches, nothing had changed, not really except for their bodies reactions to the innocent interactions that normally meant the most heartfelt and welcome of expressions. Narcissa noticed that there was no other place to sit except for right next to the brunette and blue eyes met his own. He nodded as if to say he noticed and she glared briefly at him but sat next to the girl none the less. Hermione shifted to the side to create room for the woman, and quite possibly to escape the blonde as well. Then Draco saw it as he pretended to pay attention to the other males in the room as they once again tried to explain what quidditch was and how it was played. Hermione slightly inhaled deeper as Narcissa sat dawn as if scenting the air, and the girl swallowed but held her face neutral. She would have done any pureblood family proud at her poise. Narcissa on the other hand, grazed Hermione's thigh as she reached for her tea and Draco noticed her eyes shift in color for just a split second. Interesting.

"Been testing the earth again I see," Hermione said quietly to Narcissa. Narcissa furrowed her brow, then Hermione nodded toward her fingers. Embarrassed Narcissa reached for her wand, but Hermione stopped her and took Narcissa's hands in her own. Draco watched as Narcissa held her breath as the young witch pulled her wand from her sleeve and murmured a soft cleaning spell just for ones hands. The end result was as if Narcissa had received a high dollar manicure.

"Where did you learn that, my little witch?" Narcissa smiled as she looked at their hands together. They truly were in their own world.

"A French witch taught me last year. I am sure you remember Fleur Delacour," Hermione said and then she flinched as Narcissa's hands were taken from her own. Hermione saw the shadow slip across her face, as did Draco. Draco was about to intervene when Hermione took one of Narcissa's hands once more and brought blue to brown. It was as if there was an entire conversation between the two women with just their eyes and in the end Narcissa sighed and let her own hand fall to her lap, not held by Hermione's.

Draco shook his head. She has no right to feel jealous, or possessive after what she did with Amelia Bones all summer. Nope, not at all. He took a sip of his tea and noticed that Hermione held a face of stone. It was after lunch when he found his sister in the garden.

"She knew about Fleur," Hermione said softly. Draco only nodded and Hermione winced. "Then that was frightfully stupid to say to her then." Draco shrugged.

"Look, Draco, I know you know more about what's going on, even more than I know. I wasn't born yesterday. I saw you watching us," Hermione paused and held a breath then let it out in an explosive breath then turned to Draco, "I love you Draco, but with her this is not an impossibility." She let her words sit on the air and she was met with silence.

"It never was Hermione," Draco walked closer to her and reached out for her hand and simply held it, "It never was."

"I have no idea what I am doing," Hermione confided. Draco smiled and nodded.

"How does something like this start? How would it work? What if it is failed to end before it even starts?" Hermione spewed, "I am a young woman and I have my whole life ahead of me, I want to experience more, love more, have more, but…"

"But what will happen before you finally become one?" Draco finished. Hermione turned and looked at the young man.

"What do I do, Draco? She is your mom," Hermione asked.

"I really wish you would not tell me the woman you wish to court was my mom, at least not yet. It's just… difficult," grimaced Draco with a pained smirk. Hermione smiled as well and they both continued to walk the gardens.

"What shall I do?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

"Live your life, as you see fit," a voice spoke behind them. Hermione turned around and Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek before spotting Harry and Sirius play football with Dan. Hermine looked at Narcissa and Narcissa stared in return.

"It would be highly unfair of me to keep you from living your life, experience everything the world has to offer," said the older woman with a sadness to her voice.

"Am I selfish Narcissa when I say I want everything and you?" Hermione asked with a tightness in her throat. Narcissa chuckled and reached out her hand and linked her arm with Hermione's and they walked.

"No, just young, my little witch," Narcissa said softly.

"I know I am young Narcissa but I am 99% sure I want you," Hermione said and she looked straight ahead, and then Narcissa stopped them, looked around and cupped Hermione's cheeks and lightly, as if a feather slipped across Hermione's lips, brushed Hermione's mouth with her lips. Hermione's mouth tingled, and she leaned forward for more but Narcissa pulled away, and rubbed her thumb over Hermione's lips. Blue blazed into brown.

"Then go out there. Live, love, laugh, and learn as much as you can, then come back to me 100% sure you want me, my love. There are things I have to figure out on my own as well," Narcissa stepped from Hermione as Hermione stepped forward emboldened by that brush of a promise against her lips. She took Narcissa's mouth with her own. It was as if a small piece of paradise was found in that one lunge of faith. When they broke away and Hermione saw the composure slipping on Narcissa she vowed, someday, she would make it into her arms. They stared at the other.

"Go, my little Love,' Narcissa whispered. Hermione stayed right where she was, feet planted. Then Narcissa straightened her back and rose to her full posture.

"I will not have you regret anything between us over 1% Hermione Jean Granger. Now please," Narcissa paused as she felt her throat constrict, "Go."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. Part of her, the older more mature part was telling her to run into those arms, and tell the woman she would never regret one thing about her, but the younger part of her, screamed at her to run, she was not wanted, she was ugly, and undesired. Hermione turned. Walked toward the boys, but looked back to the sad yet stunning witch.

"Wonderful cannot compare to your soul for it is even more beautiful than the most glorious song. I will do as you ask, but mark my words, Narcissa, I will find my future in your arms," Hermione walked toward the boys leaving Narcissa stunned yet again by the words of her beautiful little witch.

Once she got back to the group they were huddled around Harry as he read a letter from the ministry. Once finished he looked up toward Sirius confused.

"I have to go to court on the account of Cedric's murder," Harry said and then Sirius took the letter.

"Before the wizengamot tomorrow 9am."

The group looked around but Draco noticed Harry's throat work. He can't go through that again, no, not those memories again.


	56. Owls, Idiots, Reveals, and Arms

Hey Everyone,

Sorry its been awhile. I had training i had to go to then I rediscovered Final Fantasy 8 on the computer. Needless to say I binged on that game, hell yeah. Please forgive me I was totally not sure how to start this chapter and get us into the school year. Now on to the story. This in my opinion is a boring chapter, a transitional chapter if you will. As I wrote this chapter I found I liked the last part more than any other for good reason. FYI: I don't think I can have Narcissa in bed with anyone else for a while, not after that exchange with Hermione. So the person in her bed at the end of this chapter is there just for comfort, loving arms, and support. I loved that scene. I hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

Hermione waited for the court appearance to be over as she read her book in her back yard taking up the last remnants of summer in a bathing suit stretched out in a transfigured lounge lawn chair. She smiled after the third time when she finally got the birdbath to become her chair. She was grateful for the wards around her home, no could see her doing magic. Her joy was at an all-time high when she was cooking breakfast for her and her father and she reached out for a whisk and noticed it jigging and jiving. Then she concentrated and it slowly inched toward her. When she wrapped her hand around the handle of the whisk she summoned wand and wordlessly she grinned amazed.

With a whisk in her hand her heart jumped when there was a peck on the window and she saw a white owl with a piece of paper in its mouth. She rushed over to the window, and opened it.

"Come in Hedwig. I'm very sorry I didn't keep the window open for you," she gushed over the bird and it seemed the owl accepted her apology as she nuzzled into her fingers then nipped at them expecting her reward. Hermione smiled and walked over to the bacon and gave some to the bird just as Dan walked in ready for work.

"Whoa, who's bird?" he asked as he carefully came into the kitchen not sure if it would be frightened off, "She is absolutely gorgeous."

"I know isn't she? Dad this is Hedwig, Harry's familiar. Hedwig this is Dan my father," Hermione made introductions as if the bird was a person and then it dawned on him. To Hermione Hedwig is just as much a friend as Draco and Harry because she can be an owl. Sometimes Dan just couldn't keep up with all the magic. Dan scooped up eggs, bacon, and hash browns and waited for Hermione to share her findings. Then her brow furrowed and he saw her hair frizz as if to close to heat then she took a deep breath and they seemed to smooth out in her brown waves.

"Harry's court appearance went horribly," Hermione said.

"How so? He has done nothing wrong right?"

"No, he hasn't, but he was discredited as a witness for Voldemort rising in the graveyard where there was allegedly a battle, a dead student, and two other triwizard champions portkeyed off to god knows where," Hermione huffed losing her temper once more.

"How was he discredited when he made it back and saved the body of the boy and brought the girl back and she confirmed his story?" Dan asked sipping his coffee.

"It's not because of who she is," Hermione told Dan all about Fleur… to an extent but she didn't tell him one very important detail, "She is not a human therefore some people think her account isn't worth the breath she expelled to speak the truth."

"I don't understand, Love," Dan said softly.

"The wizarding world, Dad, it's not pretty. It's not always fair and kind to those who are not known as a pureblood wizard. For me I am ridiculed for 'stealing' a wizards power, for Fleur, no matter how diluted her blood is, or how powerful her family is in France, here in England they think of her as nothing more than a half bred animal."

"It's a shame Hermione. I am glad you told me about her… heritage? Is that a good word?" Dan asked tilting his head to the right thinking. Hermione laughed.

"I think that's a great word. Much better than pedigree. There it makes her sound like an animal," Hermione loved this with her father. No hiding, all cards on the table, and no secrets.

"How is it Harry's testimony was faulty though? I thought he was some sort of savior," Dan asked rinsing his plate.

"He was telling the truth to this woman," she looked at Harry's letter, "Umbridge, and it seems he kept being steered away from questions but he did great. Told the truth. He quotes "She asked my arse if I was a tired little boy in a scary cemetery and I just 'thought' I saw something. Hermione that tubby toad doesn't know the half of it. Damn cotton candy pink leech." He goes on quite the tirade but the nail in his coffin was when Dumbledore stands in front of the whole court and says that Harry has gone through enough and he has answered all questions and he must be getting tired." Hermione looked up and saw her father shake his head.

"He made the boy in an impossible situation look weak and confused. Why did he do that?" Dan asked as he slid into his coat and grabbed his brief case and check to see if he had his materials.

"Ya know what dad, I have no idea. I felt from a logical standpoint and the evidence of a dead body, testimony of a very grounded and proven witch, and the further evidence of a battle from his bloody clothes and the reading from his wands spell work it was very clear what happened. I just wish it didn't have to be like this," Hermione said as she tossed the note the counter and walked with her father toward the door. She hugged him and told him she might make them lasagna for dinner. His eyes shot open. He loved her lasagna. It was her mother aunt's recipe and it was fabulous. She went back into the kitchen to find her bacon gone and a white owl standing very close to her plate. She smiled then began eating the remains of her breakfast. Once finished she washed her dishes looked outside and found a very pretty day, with only a small breeze. She looked at Hedwig.

"Do you think you can take me to Harry?" she asked the bird. The owl simply trilled and hopped to the window. Soon she was gliding on the wind with Hedwig toward London.

"That cow of a human being!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs as Harry watched his godfather ranted and raved. Then Harry watched as not one but two owls fluttered in through the open window. The white owl hopped over to her boy, and the other hopped over to a vacant chair and then transformed. It was so fluid Harry was caught starring for a slit second, and then watched as Sirius continued to raise hell without knowing Hermione was in the room. Harry began to chuckle as Hermione watched and nodded as she listened to the man and got his gist of events.

"Sounds quite awful," Hermione agreed. The man jumped clear out of his skin and held his chest in panic. Harry bent over in laughter as Hermione sat back in her chair with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she watched to older man glare at her.

"You ok there Sirius? I didn't mean to scare you?" she asked smiling but the man sighed and sat down shaking his head.

"Good one," then he turned to Harry, "He made you look like a fool."

"No he didn't," Harry said with soft eyes, "he made me look like an underestimated little boy."

"You can use that," Hermione said to the men and then both looked back at her, "you can use their misconceived notion of who you are through the media against them. Let them believe you are a boy who was frightened. Then when the time comes they won't know what hit them," Hermione picked at a nail she chipped on her landing in through the window of Grimauld place. She looked up from her nail to see both of them looking as her. She shrugged asking what the issue was. Harry looked as Sirius and the man shrugged.

"You went away and came back kind of… dark, for lack of a better word," Harry began but found he couldn't find the right words.

"No I'm not dark Harry. I read the Art of War over summer. Wonderful philosophy of using ones weaknesses against your opponents. I have a feeling you will know who your allies and challengers are at the start of term now that the Triwizard Cup is not being held at Hogwarts."

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked confused.

"Because every school was on their best behaviors trying to impress the other schools. Now it will just be our little pond of players once more Harry," Hermione explained but Harry looked at her lost.

"She is basically saying last year put a target on your back, and people will love you or hate you because of your new status as the Triwizard Champion. There will be no one to keep the snakes away Harry, best be observant," Sirius said but was rebuked from the other room as Draco dusted ash from his shoulders.

"I Flu in and I hear that. Remember your friends, your true friends. Sirius is right next year will be difficult," Draco said then looked and found Hermione and smiled.

"Every day you are more and more beautiful sister," he said as he went to her and bent over to embrace her. Hermione simply blushed and smiled. She was not used to the compliments, and looks, oh dear god the looks from other people. They were mortifying.

"Who wants tea?" Sirius asked as he smiled at the trio before him. Everyone agreed it would be lovely and Sirius left the room.

"Term starts in two weeks have you two got your books and materials for next year?" she asked her brothers.

"Not yet, I was going to owl you both if you would both like to go shopping with me in a few days," Draco confirmed. Hermione nodded.

"No, I just haven't thought about it much this summer," Harry said distantly and looked at Hedwig as he stroked her feathers. Draco sat next to him and offered his quiet support. Hermione observed this and tilted her head thinking.

"It was a difficult end of the year Harry, hell I went away to figure all of this out. I will not pretend to understand what you are going through, but if you need me I'm right here with you," Hermione offered.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled, "It was a hard summer. I have been seeing things, events, and feeling things very intensely. My scar has been on fire, and sometimes I can't sleep from the pain, or it hurts so bad I'm knocked unconscious. Then the nightmares…" Harry trailed off. She knew how well nightmares could affect your whole world.

"He has been working on his Occlemency shields with the bat throughout the summer," Sirius said as he placed the tray down with tea for everyone. Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry shook his head.

"Look just because I don't hate him anymore doesn't mean I have to like him," Sirius scoffed as he sipped his tea. Hermione spent the rest of the day with her brothers and noted the time.

"I have to go shopping for dinner guys, so please excuse me," she said as she stood, then turned to Draco, "owl me when you will go to Diagon Ally and I'll get there," Draco nodded as he hugged her and then Harry embraced her. They watched as Hermione slid into her owl form and flew out the window. Draco watched her go then turned to Harry.

"Did you notice she cleaned the tea service and turned into her animagus without the use of her wand?" he asked starring at the tiny dot in the sky growing smaller.

"No I didn't but I don't watch her like you do," Harry said as he stood next to Draco. Draco sighed at Harry's words. He had not told Harry about his mother and future Hermione, in the past. It was too complicated for one, and it was too creepy two, and third anything could happen to where they won't be together as they were in his mother's past future.

"She is very special Harry," Draco began as he turned around and sat in one of the arm chairs, "There are many things I can't tell you Harry. Hell I wish I didn't push my mother for details on certain aspects of her life and let's just say if it were not for Hermione I wouldn't have even been born." Draco watched as Harry sat down and looked at his boyfriend.

"Why is it that I have felt more and more like an idiot recently," Harry pouted then Draco went to him and kissed his lips as he kneeled in front of him.

"You are not an idiot. You are highly intelligent and if you are not thinking something through you are jumping head long into challenges and danger. Believe me, I like it better when you think. It lets me catch up so I can be in danger by your side rather than chasing after you. As for that remark, my mother had an extraordinary accident around 20 some odd years ago. She was thrown into the future, and met Hermione. Hermione told her of the past and wished she could see her again. She asked that she raise her son with kindness in his heart. Evidently I was a class A bastard to her," Draco looked in to green eyes then looked away, "I can't tell you any more than that, Love. It isn't my story to tell." Draco sat next to Harry hoping he didn't say too much, but History had already been changed. What is one more ripple?

"That explains a lot Draco," Harry said then looked at the blonde, "I mean really. They have always been close, and if it wasn't for us I would say Narcissa would be her best friend. But that," Harry paused then shook his head with the tiniest smile, "They would be glorious together, but how do you feel about this?"

"My mother has this journal, a never ending journal she writes in. She writes every journal entry to her Hermione from the past. It was beautiful. I think I was too young to read that journal but I kept pushing. Now I am not saying I am the most mature person in the world but I believe I appreciate her love for Hermione a little better now," he said as he looked to Harry smiling and took his hand and squeezed. They sat there wondering about the future, wondering about the possibilities of hope.

* * *

They didn't not know that elsewhere another blonde sat in the window seat of her empty home looking out over the grounds of her estate with a journal in her lap and a quill in her hand. She looked to the sky and a memory caught her and she smiled. When quill scratched on paper her heart flowed like the ink of that quill onto paper. She didn't know she fell asleep until she felt someone place arms under her legs and then cradled her shoulders to their chest. When she was placed into her bed she opened her eyes when her guardian came back into the room with her journal in his hand. He glanced at the page then set the book on the table.

"How did you get me into this bed?" she asked as she snuggled down into her blankets getting comfortable. His laughter, she missed it dearly. She rarely heard it these days, if ever.

"I am a wizard Narcissa," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed looking down at her. He looked toward the journal. He came here for a reason. A deep dark twisted reason. A confession of the wrongs he committed, and shall commit again. He need her to listen to him, he needed her to hold him. She seemed to know this a she shifted over and folded back the blankets in invitation. She lay on her side, and after he shed his clothes a transfigured a pair of sleeping pants he faced her. She stared into to the saddest eyes she had ever seen. She waited, just as he knew she would. Then he reached for her hand.

"You are my best and dearest friend," he began but words seemed to get caught. Then he swallowed and started once more, "I was asked to be a man with two masters," He whispered. She slid to him and held him and she felt tears slide to her shoulder as his arms went around her waist.

"I was told to become a murderer once more in the name of good. I was told to betray people we love Narcissa. I was told to become his puppet once more. I… I can't. Please…" he stammered as she felt his heart break in his chest, heal its self and break again.

I was told to spy on him, hurt him, betray him, and serve him up on a silver platter to the Dark Lord. But I can't…" he whispered. Narcissa held the man in her arms as he purged his fears, and confessions into her shoulder.

"We are at war Narcissa, and those fools in the Order don't even know it," he grit this last piece of info into her neck where he had been shedding his layers of strength. She held him close as he finally calmed down.

"It's alright Severus. I won't let you go too far, "She leaned his head back so she could catch his eyes, "I won't let you fall down that dark well again. I promise," she whispered fiercely. He tightened his hold around her waist.

"She might get hurt Cissa," he said softly. She paused but continued to stroke his back like she did for Draco when he was a little boy when he had nightmares.

"I know," she whispered and let warm tears fall to her pillow as she tried to make a plan. But no matter how much her thoughts went to planning, all her attention went to Hermione, her soft lips, and that sweet breathtaking promise. Now more than ever she needed to protect the little witch. War, the inevitable catalyst to the future she saw, was here at last.


	57. One Last Angst Before School

Hey Everyone,

Once more angst chapter then we get to school. Also this might be my last chapter for a while. No, I am not stopping the story I just have no idea when I will be able to sit down and type up another installment for you. I will be super busy but I hope I am able to get you one in a timely manner. Thanks for all your kinda words. All mistakes are mine, no beta, forgive me.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

There was once an old man who thought that the world must be saved from a tyrannical warlord. He would stop at nothing to ensure the fate of the wizarding work would never be brought to its knees as it was so close to happening in the past. If it wasn't for one little boy the course of history would have had a very different look. Dark would dominate, and light would be lost. That old man swore an oath he would make any sacrifice necessary to never let their world get that close to crumbling again. He would sacrifice his life, his lover, and even the life of a boy. Thus the manipulations of an old man commenced. War was on the horizon. He better rally his light soldiers.

She sat and watched the headmaster in her sitting room as he stood looking out the window ruminating over his dilemma. He said nothing of sacrifices. He said nothing of spies. He said nothing of secrets. All he wanted was information. Information she could not give. The longer the man stood haughtily in her sitting room mere days before school started, the longer she did not want to give him information. To be honest with herself there was something about Albus Dumbledore that just put her on edge.

"So you see Narcissa, it is imperative that you give me any information you can on your sister Bellatrix, and her cohorts," he softly demanded from her as he turned around. Narcissa put her tea down and heard a slam down the hall and Harry's laughter mixed with her son's, followed by Hermione's light chuckles. She sighed, and inwardly smiled loving to hear those sounds, the sounds of happiness under her once dark roof.

"What I think you fail to see is that Bellatrix is a massively different person than the witch she used to be," she set her tea cup down and stood then walked to the shelf where a leather bound book lay. She lifted her hand, but stopped.

"The tome in the library would give you more clues as to what you are looking for," a voice said from the door way. The headmaster and the witch turned to greet the voice.

"The clippings from newspapers, and journals of Bellatrix's life here coupled with the Dementors effects on an already fanatical disposition before she went in there could give you an idea of what she might be like now," Draco offered as he came forward. Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and he swept his hair away from his face, and then covertly tapped his ear. She sighed. Damn animagus talents. She would have to remember to silence the rooms.

"Draco this is not your concern," smiled Albus toward the boy.

"Actually I have an invested interest in this…. Concern, or have you forgot that the girl down the hallway would be a prime target for Aunt Bella's… darker hobbies?" Draco challenged as he handed the books to his mother. She took the books and skimmed through them. Dark magic, Dementors, effect of the Dementors and a person's mind, firsthand accounts of tortures written in Bellatrix's hand.

"Where did you get these?" she asked. Draco chuckled.

"It's said on the first page that the best place to hide a book in a library, like hiding a tree in a forest," Draco turned from his mother then to Albus, "Now, Sir, I believe it is time I take my mother to Diagon Ally for school shopping. Dobby will see you out. Good day," Draco said with a slight bow and a dark smile. Albus Dumbledore took the books and walked from the estate to an apparation point.

"How did you find those things?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco looked into her blue eyes and shook his head with a small smile.

"I didn't," he stepped toward the doorway and paused, "Hermione did. She practically lives in this library. Oh yes, she also made copied of those journals, and those copies just left with the Headmaster. Hermione said the read books felt heavy and dark. She hated them."

"Ah, I see. I take it the whole house heard this conversation," she said with a hint of a questions.

"Of course," Draco stepped from her and into the hallway. She followed him and walked into the main atrium and shook her head with a small smile. The entrance hall, large enough to be a ballroom, was littered with shattered water balloons and two very drenched and rosy faced teens. Narcissa saw the boy who lived crouched behind a transfigured bolder.

"Ducky make us a shield please," the boy ordered the house elf. The elf waved his hand and part of the boulder became a shield. Narcissa had never seen the little elf so excited, having so much fun. She looked across the hall and had to blink. Hermione was for lack of a better word wet, and her white shirt clung to her. Narcissa wet her lips but took her wand out and transfigured her shirt from white to black. Hermione looked down and looked up to Narcissa and shook her head, and smiled her thanks.

"You need to tell her mother," Draco told her he waited for Dobby to return. Narcissa gave him a cutting look, but he shocked her when he took her hand and pulled her into the nearest room and made her silence the room.

"It is here, the war you wrote about. She needs to know what happened. What Aunt Bella did. She needs to be informed if not for your heart being free, then for the very simple reason that it could affect her safety," Draco sighed. He remembered that passage about Hermione's arm. He remembered that it was his own blood that harmed his friend. "Mother..." but he was cut off by a deep growl.

"Don't you think I have thought about that every day since I found this out? Don't presume to know more than me or patronize me son!" she gritted as she rolled her shoulders back and asserted her dominance in the room. Her animagus wanted to be let out at that moment. It was in times of stress and anger than she wound her wolf wanting to be set free.

"I am sorry," Draco said. Narcissa placed her hand on his cheek.

"Next to you she is the most important person in the world to me. I have to protect her, just as I have to protect you. But you cannot honestly expect me to be careless with that journal Draco. I have changed so much of this timeline, I just hope it isn't worse for our little witch. Do you not see that? There are prices and consequences with tampering," Narcissa said the last part softly as her gaze clouded over.

She remembered those dreaded words carved into pristine flesh. She remembered that wound as they lay tangled in bed and she traced the indentions and grooves with her fingertips. She shook her head getting rid of her memories. She was so young then, so very young. She then looked at her son then nodded to the door.

"Soon I will not be able to keep saying go play with your friends without it being strange Little Lord. SO go play with your friends," she said with a sad smile. Draco knew when he was dismissed. He walked out into chaos but Narcissa remained. She needed to collect herself. She needed room, and a place to breath. As she made the decision to change into Sable, a knock on the door and it opened.

"Draco, I mean it…" Narcissa turned toward her son exasperated, only to find his best friend. She looked around the room then knew she was fidgeting, so very unlike her. Then she stopped and walked to the window and look out and leaned on the wall gazing out.

"You do that when you have deep thoughts," Hermione said as she stepped to the window and looked out with Narcissa.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Narcissa lied.

"You also never look at me when you lie to me," Hermione said and as Narcissa looked to her she smiled, "I have noticed that for a while. I always thought it was some adult thing you do when you don't want to bother us kids. But last year I noticed a lot." Hermione shared as she watched a bird land on a tree branch to the right of their location.

"I have things on my mind Hermione," Narcissa confirmed.

"I understand that seeing as there is a war brewing," she said lightly. Narcissa glanced at her. "Look, I saw Draco drag you in here, which was weird, and something in me wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Hermione," Narcissa began but nothing came out. Her voice stalled in her throat. She knew she was breathing, she tried to swallow to work her throat. Everything worked except for her voice.

"Narcissa," Hermione said as her hand went closer to Narcissa's face. Then Hermione barely swept her skin and her fingertips came back wet. "Please don't cry. Why are you crying?" Hermione asked watching the woman before her. She watched as Narcissa looked at her fingers surprised and confused. Then watched as Narcissa's fingers went to her cheeks and eyes catching tears. She looked lost, disoriented. Then blue shot to her brown and it was as if something fell apart.

"Why am I crying," Narcissa asked and then shook her head, "Must be stress," she said as she straightened up and pushed past Hermione to the desk in the room and found a tissue. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her to face the one person she just couldn't see right then. She needed space, she need out, she needed to run. Then hands placed on her cheeks. Narcissa hand clench one of Hermione's wrists. She shook her head. God, she nearly fell into the girls arms, she wanted to, and the worst is yet to come. How will she survive years without this young woman by her side? How will she survive a war? Narcissa placed her forehead against Hermione's.

"Remember your promise Little Witch and don't play with an old witch's heart," she pulled away and out of Hermione's space. She watched the girl's face shift and slide as confusion, then sadness, and finally rejection settled upon her features.

"I wasn't… I wasn't here to play with you, Narcissa. Something in my heart reached out to you to make sure you were ok," Hermione whispered as she leaned against the wall then watched the tear stained woman's eye soften as tears slipped down red cheeks.

"I know," Narcissa softly voiced as she opened the door and slipped into her animagus. Hermione could not keep her feet glued to her spot as she followed the wolf into chaos. She followed as much as she could before the wolf disappeared. Draco came up beside her with Harry in tow.

"What in the hell did you tell her Draco? She was in tears!" Hermione whirled on her best friend. Harry tried to step in but she glared him down and gritted one single word, "Don't." Harry backed off with his hands in the air in surrender.

"Hermione I don't…"

"Oh cut the shit Draco. I'm not stupid. What upset her?" she yelled at the boy before her. Then she watched a Draco took one step back and tilted his head to the side observing her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Why should it matter she is my MOTHER Hermione. Last time I checked you were not, nor are you dating my mom, so I am not necessarily obligated to tell you of our Black Family Affairs," Draco said coolly waiting for a response. Hermione took a step back as if she was smacked back to reality. She blinked and then turned from the boys.

"You are right, I am sorry I snapped like that," she turned to the boys and nodded, "I have to get back. I already did my shopping when I got back. You two have fun." She said and turned and began walking from the boys, but Harry threw his hand out and caught her elbow stopping her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Hermione finally met green eyes.

"I am not sure. I am not sure if I caught up with the time turner yet and its wrecking havoc on my emotions. I'm sorry Harry," she said then slipped from his grasp. The boys watched her go.

"That was a good excuse," Harry said as soon as she apparated.

"That was a horrible excuse but very good tangible evidence," Draco said with mischief in his eyes.

"Evidence of what? An emotionally unstable teenage girl?" Harry countered.

"No, my little panther. Its evidence of Hermione truly loving my mother," Draco said with a small smile as he watched a wolf come from the hedges on the opposite side of the property. Narcissa shifted before them and then dusted her hands.

"Mother," Draco greeted with a nod knowing more than what he should thus irritating his mother.

"Draco, Harry, Lets be off. School supplies will not buy themselves," Narcissa said as she accioed her purse.

"But Hermione…" Harry started but was interrupted by cold Narcissa.

"Has her equipment. Let's go little Loves," she said as they went off the property and she apparated them to Diagon Ally. Once there the boys watched as she slid on the guise of Narcissa Black, most powerful and wealthy and pureblooded witch in Wizarding Britain. Harry shuddered. He was grateful he never had to see this side of her at home. Then as a side thought, he was glad Hermione didn't either.


	58. Toads, Resistance, and Potion of Destiny

Travel was quickly becoming one of Hermione's least favorite things. First she was thinking aparating was overrated. It was just plain horrible. The jerking sensation behind the navel was so violent it felt like her guts where sucked into space and then she was turned inside out and then spat out on the other side of a vacuum. She'd made it a point to look into time and space continuums and black holes. Maybe there was a scientific explanation or a magical one way out there in space.

She shook her head clear of the cobwebs as she landed near the train station. She said her goodbyes to her father that morning and then popped off. She had her trunk with her and everything segmented down in accordance to necessary and unnecessary. She walked through the station and then right through the barriers at 9 and ¾. Looked around to locate her boys. There they stood alone next to the train looking onward. When Hermione checked in her truck she walked to her brothers. She slipped her arms around both boys and looked from one to the other. She waited for their arms to slide around her waist or shoulders. It was a moment a split second on the wind where they did neither and her heart broke. When she nodded she let go but found herself in the arms of the boy who lived, then Draco surrounding her in love.

"I'm sorry for my abruptness. I should never let it get to me like that again. Forgive me," she asked as she felt herself enveloped. Both boys nodded, and squeezed her harder.

"It's ok. You just have the hots for Draco's mom," Harry smiled as he pulled out of their group hug. Draco jumped back shaking his head.

"Damn you Harry Potter!" he said as he punched his boyfriend in the arm. Then looked at Hermione. "However uncalled for that was Harry, I approve but can we not say it so nonchalantly? I am still your age for crying out loud!"

Hermione laughed and nodded it was good, this was good. No matter what happens to Narcissa she could not lose these two weirdos. They loaded up onto the Hogwarts Express and enjoyed the ride.

!

"Ahem, Ahem, Ahem," sounded from Dumbledore's right as he began the speech for the new year. He looked at the woman and squinted threateningly, but covered it with a small mask of dopiness. She didn't even wait to be introduced, she didn't even wait for him to motion her to speak. She just did it.

"That's her," Harry whispered to Hermione nudging her in the ribs, "That the cotton candy toad that tried to make me lie in court."

Hermione turned back to the front and looked up. Yes, she was rather toad looking. Hermione winced when she spoke. It wasn't shrill, it was just high in pitch and it grated on her nerves. Honestly it aggravated Hermione to no end. She listened to her talk of changes and working closely with the ministry and all Hermione thought of was control, and the Ministry was making a stand. She read the newspapers. She knew that the Ministry thought of Dumbledore as a threat. Why? It was beyond her. She knew he was the primary leader of the 'Light' side, but in her opinion he was very one sided. What about those who choose to be neutral? No light, no dark, not blood supremacy. She already heard of isolationism amongst the old wizarding families and how it helped them prosper after the war. She also heard that a lot of the pure blood families, and staunch Slytherin supporters claimed Voldemort wasn't back or they would know. She read the paper and saw sighting of Bellatrix Lestrange and shuddered, then she saw people missing, or mysteriously deceased. Hermione could read between the lines and knew that when Draco talked to them of what he heard around the house, which wasn't much now that Narcissa began silencing the doors, that there was organization and movement. In Hermione's mind it was like pawns moving on a chess board. Picking and choosing positions, but Voldemort would not wait for Dumbledore to move. He was at a constant move, check, move, check. Dumbledore couldn't figure out what his first move would be, thus he was always playing defense.

Umbridge, the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher conducted her first class. Hermione listened like the ever studious student, but when she said they would work on the theoretical aspect of defense, she couldn't help herself.

"What if there was a war?" Hermione asked as she raised her hand. The teacher spun around and sent a stinging jinx at her hand causing Hermione to flinch and cradle her hand to her chest.

"You shall be called upon to speak. You shall not speak until given permission no matter what your class scores say about you," Umbridge retorted. Hermione heard a snicker from Ronald Weasley.

"Yes but you still have not answered my question professor. How will be defend ourselves?" Hermione gritted as another stinging jinx was sent to her hand.

"Watch your classroom manners Miss Granger. Besides why would you need to protect yourself? You evidently are falling for the propaganda of a little scared boy in a graveyard," Umbridge sneered as she looked to Harry then snapped back to her, "and a deluded old man."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand under the desk and they made it a point to keep each other sane in that class. They knew everything. They knew what happened in that graveyard. They knew that they would have to defend themselves. Hermione was angry what the Ministry wouldn't even help them learn how.

Drought of Peace. Draco blinked slightly as he looked at the potion for the day. He looked over to Hermione and Harry oblivious to the significance of this one simple potion. A potion apparently a 5th year could accomplish threw his very own mother into the future. He took a sigh and began his potion and found the preparation very simple, but it was the stirring that threw his classmates off. He looked to find Harry with his hair wet and damp against his forehead, Hermione had a small frizz to her hair, but it was the boom that made him duck behind his table in feared anticipation. Seamus Finnegan blew up yet another cauldron. Draco looked around and found Harry and Hermione looking at him. Before questions could be asked he clutched his measuring spoon and told his friends he needed to retrieve it. Hermione shrugged, went back to work, but still watched him curiously. It was Harry that looked at Draco and then the potion and put two and two together with all the blonde boy had told him. Draco saw the light go off in Harry's eyes and then nodded. Both boys would talk later. Later that night the only one person now left to the tides of fate unknowing that destiny was written. The only question was if it was written just as it had been written all those years ago. Or has it changed too drastically to matter?


	59. Dark Artifacts, Dark Sister, Dark News

Hello Everyone,

I am sorry for the delay but I got an interesting review that was weird. It threw me for a loop because I believe it was very apparent that it was a complete rewrite of the Harry Potter books. So… for every other person out there DISAPOINTED with the story because it's not finished…. IT'S A REWRITE. I am only at the beginning of The Order of the Phoenix. The story is FAR from finished. Also I am trying to create a relationship between two people that have so many things going against them one of them being age. Please forgive me for taking so long to post. Hell I didn't have a clue as to where to start on this chapter. Lol As always I hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

There was a moment when a person realizes they have to make decisions they will massively regret or will reap rewards larger than any treasure on the planet. Narcissa found herself in Sirius's home brushing dust off a pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt and black books. Her cousin sat on the couch looking straight at her with a book in his hands. On closer inspection it was a Native American book entitled _Skinwalkers: Find Your Inner Animal._ After long moment of blatant staring for absolutely no reason Sirius put his book down.

"How can I help you dear cousin?" he inquired as he stretched his frame along the couch watching Narcissa. He saw Narcissa poised but strung tight as a bow string ready to loose.

"How would you feel about an adventure? Get out of this house? Do something that will protect Harry?" Narcissa proposed. She watched as she saw Sirius lean forward with a gleam in his eyes.

"What kind of adventure?" he asked smiling. He was sold once she said protect Harry, but still he was a black. He needed some details. Narcissa's gaze pierced straight into Sirius's eyes.

"The dangerous kind," she grinned coldly. Sirius stood and reached for his wand.

"I'm ready when you are."

!

"Harry something has to be done! Stinging hexes as discipline and avoidance of our questions and disvaluing Dumbledore, even though I find him questionable too," Hermione said as Harry and Hermione were walking toward potions.

"Ahem."

Hermione gritted her teeth as she turned around. 10 feet only 10 feet and she and Harry would have been free of her high pitch sugary sweet voice. Hermione turned around as did Harry. Umbridge look from boy to girl smiling evilly and then turned toward Harry.

"You may go on toward your potions class, Mr. Potter," the woman instructed. Harry looked to Hermione and the girl nodded and then turned back to the woman. "As for you Miss Granger, I have a special class for you to attend."

"I have to be in potions right now or I will have house points deducted for tardiness," Hermione said and turned to go to the class. A hand shot out and clutched her shoulder and fingernails dug in so hard that Hermione winced as fingernails cut through her robes and other layers of clothing. Hermione jerked free of the crushing grasp of the woman now before her.

"You will come with me for a class on manners and conduct," she said and then turned away. Hermione turned toward the potions classroom and walked toward Snape's class door, opened the door. She saw Snape glare at her and then tilt his head to the side as the door slammed and she was jerked back from the class the door slammed with not Hermione Granger in attendance.

Dolores Umbridge sat a still Hermione down in a chair in the front row and then removed the hex Hermione was under. Hermione knew a body bind when she felt it and she was pissed, but for her sake and possibly Harry's she stayed quiet, and observed. The woman flicked her wand and chalk began to write on a blackboard.

"You will write this down," Umbridge instructed as Hermione reached for her quill. "Oh no, you are to use my quills Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at her writing utensil. "I do not have any ink."

"You won't need it," smiled that toad of a grin.

Hermione took a deep breath closed her eyes and thought of some of the mediation techniques she learned over the summer. She began writing her lines and then began to feel a burn in her hand. She watched as her elegant scroll scratched into her hand. She looked up to the teacher.

"Do you have something to say dear?" asked Umbrage sickly sweet. Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman but shook her head. Then she turned back to her meditation and breathed through the pain.

* * *

The trio of animals met in the enchanted forest and changed into three very irate students.

"Hermione we have to tell someone!" Draco yelled as Hermione shrugged.

"I told Professor McGonagall and she said she will do everything she can for us."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Harry help me," Draco demanded of his lover. Harry walked over to Hermione and showed her his hand and they wore matching punishments in different handwriting on their hands. Harry and Hermione hugged one another. When they broke away Hermione sniffled and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, I hate to say this but we have to come up with a plan for us, and our classmates," Hermione rolled her shoulders back, and then sighed, "We have to prepare our friends." Harry nodded and looked out over the forest. He noticed a flash of blonde and watched with interest a small girl with no shoes feed a very interesting herd of animals. Hermione smiled at the girl. Luna always seemed to bring a smile to her lips.

!

Narcissa and Sirius slowly stalk up to the wards of the estate before them. She hated it there when she was married to the monster known as her ex-husband. She pushed on the wards and she slipped through. Evidently she still had access to the Malfoy estate. It made sense dude to Draco being the only Malfoy heir and he was underage. She turned to Sirius granting him permission, and he slipped through the wards as well. But just like her, he hated the feeling on this piece of land. It was oppressive, dark, and most certainly twisted. There was a crash from the manor and both man and woman in their animal forms slipped closer to the house. The windows showed them nothing until they reached the parlor. Narcissa froze and Sirius began to shake. There he was, the Dark Lord. Narcissa took in his appearance. His iridescent skin, slits for nostrils and eyes, and claws for hands. Sirius backed away before Narcissa did. She was looking for someone. Then a cackle came from around the corner. Black lacy dress flowed around the corner holding a body the color of cream, and black frizzy hair reminiscent of her demeanor. Dark smokey eyes reminded Narcissa of another woman very close to her and her heart panged. The woman before her was not the woman she knew growing up, the calculating and certain woman who used to hold her and drive away her nightmares. The woman was a puppet for her master. Bellatrix Black. She hoped to find her sister. But she found with her own eyes a Lunatic. She found Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa saw the woman who would carve hate in the woman she loves, no she can't save her but maybe she could use her. She slunk back to Sirius and then apparated to Black Hall.

"That was intense," Sirius mumbled as he reached for the fire whisky.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked.

"Alright, so we found her, now what?" Sirius asked as he calmed down and got back to business. Narcissa poured her a small measure of liquid and sat next to Sirius.

"We spy dear cousin. We don't know who in the Ministry is in league with the Dark Lord. I will alert Amelia to the location of a headquarters, but if we move too fast, many can die."

"If we move too slow many more will die Narcissa. At least talk to Amelia about surveillance," Sirius argued. Narcissa smiled.

"Of course Sirius," she looked over her glass into the fire, "In the meantime we try to get Bella. She knows more than anyone what's going on in that camp." Sirius nodded but knew there was more to the reason Narcissa wanted her older sister, but he wasn't about to get deep into that. It wasn't worth it for his own safety. Narcissa was getting scary good at wandless magic and like hell did he wasn't to be in her sights.

"Mistress," squeaked a small voice from beside her knees. She softened her voice and her features as she spoke to Ducky and told him to continue, "Dobby was called away by Master Draco and Harry." He pulled out a stack of letters. She took them from harry, from Draco, from Draco, Harry, Harry, Severus. Many more letters from her boys. Then one from Hermione. Something didn't feel right about the letter there was something on it. A tiny spec of what looked like red ink. She opened it.

 _Dear Ms. Black,_

 _I hope you are well. Were, shall I say fairing here at school. We have a new DADA teacher from the ministry, Dolores Umbridge. Her methods are rather archaic and her teaching style is not one I find interesting. I just wanted to drop a line and tell you hello and we are fine._

 _Have a wonderful day,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger._

Narcissa looked at the letter and cocked her head to the side. This was far from the Hermione that left her in the garden. She gave Sirius the letters and made he begin reading. When they finished they were all lost on the indifference to the letters. Why where there so many that said nothing? She waved her wand over Severus's letter and used an old reorganizing spell and what she read made her blood run cold. She told Sirius to perform the same on every letter and they read. They fumed once finished and only one letter remained. Narcissa looked at Hermione's letter. Sirius excused himself and helped Ducky make tea. She cast her spell and read.

 _My dearest Narcissa,_

 _I am relieved you managed to understand our message. Someone has prevented the children from writing home about school strife. They are true. She is torturing the students with a dark artifact. We are going to do our best here at school to educate as many as possible on the Dark arts and the upcoming war. I… I… miss you._

 _Always,_

 _Hermione_

Narcissa held the letter in her hands and rest her head on her chair and closed her eyes. Harry and Hermione were cursed with those pens, and luckily Draco has not. The spec, it was blood. She swallowed and took a deep breath as she fought her rage. When the tea service came back she felt exhausted. Sirius sipped his tea.

"Dobby went to Hogwarts to help the kids. He has been providing medical aid and is acting as messenger from now on. Ducky is worried," Sirius sipped his tea again.

"Dobby and Ducky are wonderful, and I am glad the kids thought of calling him," she sipped her tea and then breathed in.

"How is Hermione?" asked Sirius. Narcissa sighed.

"Hermione is a fighter," Narcissa replied proud yet… terrified. She never did see Sirius watch her every move, her every expression, as he nodded and stared off into the fire with he trying to figure out what they need to do rescue their family from a bitch of a witch.


	60. Ex's and Oh's and Aw's

Hey Everyone,

I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. I received some wonderful reviews. I do have to address a few things. Narcissa is not teaching at Hogwarts with year. she was asked to step in as a double potions and mediwitch dude to how many children where on campus during the Goblet of Fire. I hope that sums that up. Secondly I am beginning to play more with the calendar and time of events. I DO NOT own this story, I just like to play in this world and write fanfiction. I hope you are all alright with some skipping because I wasn't a fan of this book. I am not sure why but the Order of the Phoenix didn't click with me. I hope you are all ok with this and you are warned... things will get strange, and not match up as much. Thanks for reading and I will not lie reviews helped my confidence and want to write more.

Hope you enjoy,

Snow

* * *

She loved wearing robes, especially house robes. They made her feel a secret kind of power, as if she could stand up to anyone. Bless that beautiful witch for introducing her to jeans, but a gorgeous set of robes emanated power and prestige. When Narcissa Black walked through the ministry and up to a very common corridor for her and saw that mousy witch that sat guard for Amelia Bones she got a twisted little relish from the woman's fear of her.

"I am here…" Narcissa demanded as she spoke to the secretary but was cut off by the small voice of the woman behind the desk.

"You may go through Ms. Black. Have a Nice day," The smaller woman pushed her glasses up her nose and then bent her head back to her work.

Narcissa strode through the door and let part of her proud noble family demeanor slip and smiled when she saw Head of Defense Department Amelia Bones smiling and chatting to a rather interesting figure. Narcissa stood with her back ridged, and shoulders threw back and projected the haughty air of the aristocratic pureblood. When she approached the desk Amelia's eyes slid to Narcissa and her smile slipped from her lips. Narcissa winced as the professional demeanor crept over her ex-lovers features as she stood slowly. Narcissa stepped forward and raised her hand and motioned for Amelia to be seated and not to exert her efforts.

"Please Head Auror, I have heard of your injuries and would gather you are told to take it easy," Narcissa said then turned toward the hay colored blond in the chair that sat relaxed and guarded.

"Ms. Black please sit I was expecting you," Auror Bones said and motioned for a seat. Narcissa raised an eyebrow in challenge but sat none the less. Amelia cleared her throat as if to read every inch of Narcissa's expression and she knew Narcissa was not impressed.

"Dear Head Auror, why would you be expecting me, and with… back up?" Narcissa asked smoothly, almost bored. The blonde next to Narcissa chuckled causing Narcissa to turn icy blue eyes on the intruder, well in Narcissa's eyes.

"She is every bit of a tiger you told me about Bones," The woman said then held out her hand to Narcissa, "Dakota Hall, nice to meet you." Narcissa took her hand and then looked the woman over and sighed then sat back. She looked to Amelia.

"And what else have you told her about me… Bones?" asked a cold Narcissa but with a touch of humor. Amelia knew Narcissa kept her private life very locked down and private. She watched as the Auror shifted in her seat and then cleared her throat.

"Oh nothing too revealing Narcissa," Amelia said glaring at Narcissa almost praying that the Black family head would not start too much.

"You are the closest thing to family and best friend she would ever have. Truly positive things, but she has told me of your fierceness and protective nature to your close friends and family. You a person not to cross that's for sure," Dakota continued. Narcissa took her hand from the American's hand.

"My Millie you talk a lot," Narcissa joked and as Amelia opened her mouth to respond, "How are you expecting me? And why is Miss Hall joining our meeting?" Amelia reached into her desk and pulled out a letter and gave it to Narcissa. Narcissa opened it and she sighed then summoned her letters out of her robes from Hermione, Harry, and Draco, as well as Severus.

"Are you kidding me?" Amelia bellowed as she slammed the letters on the desk, "How in the Merlin's ass have those tools made it through the wards? Where the hell is Dumbledore? What is Professor McGonagall doing to help her kids? I thought Susan was telling me the hogwash between the houses," Amelia finally looked up from Hermione's letter and focused on Narcissa and looked at her friend, "Oh Cissa." That was when her old friend walked slowly from her desk with a slight limp and embraced her friend. Narcissa let her walls drop for a moment and embraced Amelia back knowing the comfort was Narcissa needed. Amelia stood to her full height then nodded to Dakota.

"I was brought in as a compromise. Amelia took the letter she received from Susan to the Minister of Magic knowing Umbridge is one of his followers and very loyal to him. He dismissed her because allegations of a child carry almost no weight. Then Amelia told him that Rita Skeeter could make a child's allegations seem like the weight of the world. He ruffled his feathers but compromised and 'allowed' a representative to go to Hogwarts periodically and then report straight to him on their findings. I guess he thought the 'dumb American can go and not know a thing would be out of place.' I do love it when politicians are morons and don't quite understand that others can hear them."

Narcissa listened and thought about it. Then nodded, "If I may, I know of a trusted person who has shall we say an invested interest in the goings on at Hogwarts and would love to volunteer as a familiar and accompany you on your trips. He knows the castle better than any person and would know if things where out of place,' Narcissa offered.

"Who is this volunteer?" asked Amelia.

"Why Millie you know I never ever lay all my cards on the table, but let's just say it would give him something to do, a purpose," Narcissa watched him and then rolled her eyes, "Get his hound dog ass out of his house."

Amelia Bones almost face palmed her own forehead. She smiled and nodded and looked to the American, "You up for a partner?" The woman looked from the head of department and then to the aristocrat.

"I feel like I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh you do. If you don't want this then say it. It's no shine off my galleons," Narcissa bluffed. She wanted Sirius on this mission with Hall so she can have a man inside and not be directly tied to the kids. Sirius was more of the balls to the wall hero type. She had her moments, but she was more of a coordinator, and chess player not afraid of sacrifices.

"Deal. I can always use someone to cover my back and if this guy knows the place as well as you say then it's perfect," Detective Hall stood and shook Narcissa's hand and winked at Amelia and walked from the room leaving the ex-lovers alone.

"So that's her?" Narcissa smiled.

"Yes that's her, you didn't have to be a hag," Amelia slumped in her chair.

"You sleeping with her yet?" Narcissa smiled at Amelia Bones, Head Auror and Head of the department of defense blushed crimson. Narcissa chuckled and stood looking back to Amelia.

"You look gorgeous when someone rivals your love, dear friend. Don't let her go," Amelia smiled at her oldest friend and then waved her out and went back to her paperwork grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

It was weeks later and the tone of the school was subdued. Once a place of happiness and pleasure and a place of learning had become a prison by a pink toad with a wand and cat fixation. Hermione and Harry walked the halls with their pride but tried to keep their heads down as much as possible. They both rubbed at healing marks on the backs of their hands. If one were to look a large percent of the kids where sporting the same marks. Hermione had enough though. Sure she promised to keep out of trouble but enough was enough. She began small conversations in small places, in the quiditch stands, in the great hall, in the court yard. Slowly the other began to listen to her and she sent by a message than there will be a meeting on the next Hogsmead trip that there will be a gathering to come up with a solution to their 'teacher' problem. It was that weekend, after many questions about Cedric, and revealing the many moments Harry used his defensive magic and escaped, Hermione and Harry were founders and co-teachers of Dumbledore's Army.

 _Narcissa,_

 _It has been weeks since I have sent you a letter. There are many things happening here. There was an officer that looked and sounded American that has been here a few times with a rather large black dog that vaguely looks like Sirius. I'm joking Narcissa, Harry told me after the first visit that Sirius was working to find evidence that Umbridge is evil. Funny that those blood quills have not been in detention as often. She still uses them but it isn't as much. Harry and I are beginning to heal but he is beginning to have nightmares again. They are vicious and terrible. He would like to talk to Dumbledore about it but I convinced him to talk to Professor Snape. He might be a little more understanding. I believe we need a break from this place and Christmas Holidays could not come any sooner._

 _Snow is falling off and on these November days. Yes I know too much time has passed and I haven't told you every episode of my 5th year but I found anything I could say to you trivial. My mind has been on these quills and not being taught for the upcoming war. I fear our generation and most definitely our class will not be ready if we had a war right now. I have seen death and it is something I wish I could unsee, but I know in the upcoming days, or even years things are not going to be that easy._

 _My thoughts go back to those few days before school began and I wish I had those back. I wish they could have been changed for something… better for us. They were somewhat bittersweet days and all I find myself doing is wishing I could have made them sweeter for you. We are still not an impossibility, not in my eyes. I think of you often._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_


	61. Broken Men, Horrid Dreams, Healing Arms

Hey Guys,

Well not much to say other than I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter to the point it got away from me. Hope you all enjoy.

~Snow

* * *

 _My thoughts go back to those few days before school began and I wish I had those back. I wish they could have been changed for something… better for us. They were somewhat bittersweet days and all I find myself doing is wishing I could have made them sweeter for you. We are still not an impossibility, not in my eyes. I think of you often._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

Narcissa swirled her wine glass in one hand and re-read the letter over and over for how many times, she could not tell. Sometimes she cursed Hermione and sometimes she felt her stomach drop out in her guts and fill with a flutter and pinch of something she had not quite felt before. Many times she thought about her lover, and that woman stole her heart those many years ago but the affair was so fast she realized she never have a chance to really feel the sensations of liking a person, falling in love, and being in love and also letting herself be loved in return. Now those letters, every scrap of paper, every declaration of possibilities sets her entire body off kilter. She was forever grateful she was not on that blasted campus this year. She couldn't take another year being so close and pretending Hermione was not more to her than she was.

There was a crack over the fire and then the flames turned green. Ever since her interactions with Amelia over the summer she carried her wand with her at all time and had her wand in her hands every time the floo opened. Severus walked through the flames and went straight to the decanter of fire whiskey. One thing she was always very aware of when it came to Severus was his overwhelming grace and fluidity in every movement he made. His posture was tight in the high back chair as his glass slowly went to his lips and small sips passed through them. She waited. She waited for her double spying friend to find his words.

"The Dark Lord was stopped tonight in the ministry," Narcissa shifted her seat, "He was not apprehended though. It seems Potter has a link to the Dark Lord and the ministry was notified," he looked up with dark eyes, "He saved the life of Arthur Weasley."

Narcissa took a deep breath and sighed. That boy cannot seem to catch a break. Now the Dark Lord could be in his head.

"What about his occlumency training?" Narcissa asked.

"I think this bond, or link is more than that. It's as if they have a piece of each other. It's insane," Severus Snape sighed, sipping again from his glass. All Narcissa could do was nod and sip. Visions are dark and horrible she didn't know how they could fight them if it's more than the mind.

"What is happening with Harry right now?" Narcissa asked trying not to rush straight over to Hogwarts a demand anyone's head on a platter. That boy had become as close to an adopted son as she could get.

"He is in the infirmary with McGonagall. She practically refuses to leave his side. Draco and Hermione will be notified in the morning. Ever since Umbridge was staffed at the castle anything that happens to those three she is overseeing any and every detail she can."

"She is even protective of Draco?" she asked not believing.

"Yes, even Draco," Severus looked back to the fire and Narcissa saw it. He was exhausted. She stood and held out her hand for her friend. He looked up at her and part of her heart clenched for her friend. He sighed and left the rest of his drink on the table and took Narcissa's hand. She pulled this broken man after her and to a guest room. He sat on the bed and she knelt before him and took his boots off, then stood and took his outer robs and, black on blue, she transfigured his clothes to pajamas and then she turned down the bed. He settled in bed, and she sat on the edge of the bed. She looked down to the Dark Lords spy, Dumbledore's pawn, and her best friend. She pushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. Then stood and began to walk from the room.

"Thank you," she heard his whisper and all she did was nod. Then walked to her own room and stood there and looked to her wall and then the letter she pulled from her pocket. She sighed as her own emotions regarding the lover she had and the lover she wanted began to war within her. Would she ever find a time where they could ever be?

!

Hermione and Draco watched Harry like hawks never letting him from their sight. The DA meetings where going great but there was still that air of tension in the Great Hall when all the houses joined for meat time. Harry and Hermione continued to try and get Draco to their DA classes but it came to a head two weeks before winter holidays.

"Draco, I would love for you to be there. You know more of the Darker arts of the ark arts we are trying to defend against," Harry tried to coax his lover into the meeting. Draco always smiled and shook his head.

"Harry, all of those people would see me as nothing more than the snake of a Slytherin that I am. Also they hate me no matter how often you and Hermione have spoken on my behalf. You might lose students and no matter what side the person chooses, they need to be taught. I will not be a deterrent in them getting some tutelage."

"What about the Slytherin's Draco? You said everyone needs to be taught. How are the Slytherin's being taught?" asked Hermione smiling every once in a while as she saw the small touch here and there between the two boys.

"Oh you have no worries about that. They are taught, just as I have been by their families some pretty powerful spells," Draco said as he lounged next to Harry. Hermione and Harry knew he was set on his actions and they had to admit that Draco might be right.

!

Christmas Eve had come and Hermione sat in the living room with her nose stuck in a book. It was one of those trashy romance novels she found in her mother's library and pulled it out. It was rather… educational and perfect. Mind numbing trash her father called it but she smiled and then lifted the book up and read. She heard a tick outside, and she stood from the sofa. She still refused to let any magical being on her father's property, but that didn't mean she wasn't paranoid and on guard when she was there with him. She looked out to the back yard and saw the snow covered yard. Nothing. She chuckled at her paranoia and went back to the sofa. _Tick tick tick scrape._ She picked up her wand and raced to the lamp and hit the lights. Her father came down the stairs and squatted near a window on the opposite side of the door looking at Hermione. Fear oozed out of every pour and coated her skin. She felt sticky with it. BOOM! The door flew open and crushed her father behind it. She screamed out for him and then the cackle of dark hatred and evil filled the air. In came a demon in black lace and deep crazed eyes. Hermione looked up in fear as a wand leveled with her forehead. AVA….

Hermione flew awake as hands shook her shoulders she thrashed out and clipped her dad in the jaw and grabbed her wand and lifted it to her own father. She saw him, panting, clutching his jaw, and then she fell against the couch clutching her eyes together, thanking the gods it was just a dream. Only a dream. She looked to her father and saw he was fine and she eased toward him and held her. They sat like that as she slowly told Dan of her dream. She looked to her father and he saw her mind work, and he knew he wasn't the person she needed. He gave her a heavy coat and a hug.

"Check on her. Go..." he said as he hug his daughter.

"Dobby," she whispered and let her mind let the little elf in to the wards.

"Miss Hermy…" the little elf began but he never got a word out.

"Please protect my father until I get back," she almost begged.

"Of course Miss," Dobby squeezed her hand, "Let me take you. Then I will come back for Mister Dan and stay with him." Hermione nodded then with a slip through space she popped in the middle of Black Hall. Dobby nodded and popped back to Dan.

Hermione sprinted up the stairs and looked on Draco and saw his sleeping form waiting for Harry to get back from the Weasley's tomorrow, and she sighed and a tear broke and slid down her cheek. He was fine. She sped down the hall. She stopped at Narcissa's door and she began to think about what she was doing as her hand turned the doorknob. She pushed everything back until she could look into the room. It was darker than Draco's except for one candle lit on a writing desk. Narcissa sat there at the desk painted in the soft orange glow of the flame wearing a silk green nightgown, and a wand pointed right at Hermione.

Blonde hair cascaded down over Narcissa's shoulders, and her face was clean of any make up. Her shoulders where bare except for the thin strap that kept the nightgown upon Narcissa's lithe frame. Hermione didn't see any of those details. She saw blue, beautiful eyes, alive, beautiful eyes. Hermione stumbled toward the woman. Her emotions depleted, and her body tried to stay where she was but her heart dragged her toward the woman.

Hermione ended on her knees before Narcissa with her arms around her waist sobbing into her nightgown. Hermione looked up into Narcissa's eyes as she felt her hands stroke her hair and soothe her fears. Hermione stood and swept her tears from under her eyes and moved back from the woman but Narcissa's hand shot out and caught Hermione's wrist. The woman stood slowly and looked into Hermione's brown eyes. Level with the other. Narcissa, barefoot, was just a tad taller than Hermione, but it felt even, it felt good, it felt perfect.

Narcissa's lips opened to speak but she forgot what she was going to say. She was silenced by Hermione's thumb as it stroked her lip. Narcissa's breath caught as she looked into brown eyes, and at the same time moved closer.

Narcissa finally let go just a little and let Hermione in. Lips met in equal fervor, and tempered passion. Hermione closed the distance between their bodies and Narcissa's hands slid up her torso and one hand went around her back and then other cupped her cheek pulling her deeper. Narcissa slipped deeper and deeper into Hermione. She felt something snap and she let herself feel, and be in the moment. She opened her heart more, she let her wall drop, and she felt closer to promise she made all of those years ago. She gasped as Hermione raked her teeth over her throat and groaned.

Hermione felt everything drop into place as if something was planned and she found her path laid out before her in Narcissa's arms. She opened her eyes and saw Narcissa laid open to her, letting her in, and exposing her heart. Hermione felt loved, and by god she loved this woman in her arms. Then as if magic exploded between them they split apart panting. Narcissa's lips and red where pink, and her bosom heaved and sucked in air as if she had not breathed in days.

"Hermione, I'm..." Narcissa began as she tried to cover herself, protect herself after Hermione pushed her away.

"It's you," Hermione whispered looking at Narcissa with her eyes wide, mouth open, and her heart pounding.

"What do you…" Narcissa could not finish her question once more as she found Hermione in her space and in her arms once more. Hermione placed a palm on the woman's cheek and looked into her eyes, and saw the future there.

"I love you Narcissa," Hermione whispered and softly took Narcissa's lips in a sweet kiss. Hermione spoke Narcissa's name over and over and Narcissa knew it was this woman she loved and not a phantom of the past. Then the world came back to her. Her worries, her fears.

"Oh Hermione," Narcissa whispered as She tilted her forehead against Hermione's and closed her eyes shaking her head. They stood there for long moments, curled into one another, holding, embracing. Narcissa didn't let Hermione go but she still had the world on her shoulders and part of that wall began to rebuild.

"Why are you here little witch?" Narcissa asked the younger woman in her eyes. She felt Hermione tense and shift. They walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Their hands remain in the other as they sat on the bed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange attacked me and dad and killed me in my dreams. I was beyond freaked out and I needed to check on you and Draco," Hermione let her gaze lift and slide from Narcissa then back to her, "Mostly you."

Narcissa slipped her hand to Hermione's cheek and then swept some of her wild hair from her face and nodded.

"I'll get you a room ready, my little witch," Narcissa said and began to stand. Then as if the table had turned Narcissa found Hermione grasping her wrist and shook her head.

"You will not be going home Hermione it's so late. I'll have your father brought here where we are all together," Narcissa argued not wanting the girl to leave her and run back home behind those wards where she cannot go.

"No, Narcissa," Hermione pulled Narcissa down and toward her, "I don't plan on leaving tonight, but you don't have to get another room ready." Narcissa's eyes grew wide and dilated as she stopped breathing. Hermione stood and took on her jacket and draped it over the chair at the writing table. She held out her hand for the blonde to take.

"Sleep with me please," Hermione asked. Nodded and turned for the dresser and brought out some night clothes. When she turned around her mouth went dry. Hermione was turned from her back bare. The last time she saw this back it was marred with scars and her it was perfect and blemish free. Narcissa slid the nightgown into Hermione's hand and then turned around. She felt like a damn boy with his first encounter with a girl before his first sexual experience. She heard a rustle behind her and saw the pants and other bits of clothing tossed beside the writing desk. She looked at the artifacts. She noticed the bra, the shirt, socks, pants, and underwear. She closed her eyes and wished for that pureblood training to kick in. She turned around and found Hermione in bed with the covers tucked up under her chin. She walked around the bed and never took her eyes from the woman in her bed. She slipped between the shoots and continued to look in to Hermione's eyes. Hermione slipped closer to the older woman and slipped her arm over her torso and lay her head in the crook of her neck. Narcissa pulled the girl closer and began to relax.

"You have to call Dobby and tell him to bring my dad so we are all here," Hermione said against Narcissa's throat. She did just that and pulled the girl closer.

"Thank you my little witch," she whispered.

"For what?' asked Hermione tilting her head to see Narcissa's eyes. She smiled down at her.

"For staying, for coming over here, for…" Narcissa could not finish the rest as tears caught in her throat. How can she tell her that all she wanted was for Hermione to tell her she loved her, she chose her? She let her tears slide from her eyes and then they slowly stopped as Hermione clutched her side, pulled Narcissa toward her, and soothed her tears.

On a writing desk a journal lay open and the last words were written like a prayer for all to see to a past no one could understand.


	62. Waking Up, Run If She Choose, Someday

Hello Everyone,

Sorry it is a little short. It's the morning after and a few things ALMOST happen. Hope you enjoy.

~Snow

* * *

When two people who are bound together by time, fate, and magic are finally about to realize the depth of their connection, the cosmos will do anything to push the women together. It was that morning where the cosmos thought they finally took their lives into their own hands that a woman woke to the soft puffs of breathing from right next to her. The soul battered woman turned to her destiny, yes however clichéd that term was, she realized long ago that destiny did bring them together. She turned to her side and then memories of the night before bombarded her. Her fingertips went to her lips and maybe she was deluding herself but she could swear she could still taste Hermione's soft kiss upon her mouth. She reached out slowly toward Hermione but stopped. Hermione moved, and for some reason Narcissa could not bring it in her to wake the girl as fear cascaded through her body. Maybe she was a dream. Maybe this was her subconscious playing with her, as it always did for damn near two decades.

Narcissa looked once more on the beauty next to her and then left the warmth of the bed. Slipping to the bathroom, then grabbing a robe, she went to the kitchens with a lightness to her step she can't recall ever having. She prepared a platter of fruits and toast along with a pot of tea and two cups.

"Dobby?" she asked to the air and in popped the little elf. "Will you please make sure breakfast is prepared for Dan and Draco?" Narcissa smiled at the elf as he smiled in understanding.

!

The bed turned cold and when she roused just enough to turn and reach out she felt the warm sheets beside her but no body. She popped up in the bed and took in her settings. She looked around and noticed this was not her room, this was Narcissa's. Flashes of her evening spat back at her. Her dream, freaking out, calling Dobby, checking on the Black's. Hermione's fingers flew to her mouth. She kissed her mentor, her friend, her… her. Yes she made her intentions known to Narcissa. How she felt, what she wanted, but she not find a word to call Narcissa. She could not believe she was so bold. She could not believe she was courageous. She could not believe she was so undeniably Gryffindor. She walked to the bathroom, and then back to the bedroom when she was finished. The room had a small chill to it so she grabbed the bed covers and wrapped her frame as tightly as she could before walking to the window. It was wonderfully gorgeous looking at the grounds in a white puffy blanket of snow. She looked once more around her as she tugged the covers tighter and they got caught on the writing table. She pulled the edge of the blanket free and then saw a familiar tightly leather bound journal open to an unfinished entry. The last time she saw it Narcissa nearly took her head off. On the page in a perfected elegant scrawl Hermione saw her name, over and over throughout the passage, and with a dryness in her throat, and the willpower of the gods she closed the journal. She turned back to the window and nodded with a sigh. Narcissa would share when she felt she could. She would never take her privacy from her friend. She got lost in the white grounds when the door opened. She turned and her mouth became a desert. She knew her jaw dropped. She knew her heart pounded when a vision of pure delicious beauty walked through the door.

!

She stood there at the window and her heart flew to her throat and her stomach dropped. She was… Narcissa shook her head and smiled as she walked in and up the tray down on the writing desk. She saw the journal was closed and looked to Hermione. She swallowed and moved the journal and poured the tea just as she wandlessly conjured a pair comfortable plush chairs. She felt her heart flip when Hermione crawled into the chair and took the cup of tea and bundled into a blanketed ball. Narcissa chuckled and summoned a blanket from her closet and did the same. They both looked out the window. And picked at the tray of fruit that was moved to a small table between them.

"I think we need to talk Little Witch," Narcissa said calmly. She saw Hermione tense up in the chair and she reached out for the girl and smiled. The brunette eased her hand tentatively from the warm tea cup and slowly slipped her hand into Narcissa's.

They looked at one another and the more they gazed into each other's eyes the more they felt the world fall into place but she paused and squeezed Hermione's fingers.

"I am at a disadvantage Hermione," Narcissa began as she pulled her eyes from Hermione and looked at the window. "I cannot find my words when I know there are so many to say, so many questions to ask," she placed her tea on the table and then faced Hermione, "You see, my Little Witch, I have loved you for a very long time. When you told me you loved me last night, it was as if pieces finally fit in the right places, and I'm afraid…" Narcissa broke from Hermione's eyes and then back out the window. She wanted to tell Hermione before things went too far, before they took it too far. No she needed to reveal her past.

She was so lost in her resolve she didn't hear Hermione calling to her. All she noticed was her vision of pristine snow on her land blocked by a blanket and a body. Narcissa looked up into Hermione's eyes. With Narcissa and Hermione it was all about the eyes. The soul was etched into a persons eyes and for Narcissa they are the same eyes she saw almost twenty years ago. Flashes of the woman she loved superimposed onto the woman she loves before her. Hermione looked at Narcissa's lips and Narcissa knew her thoughts and she broke.

She yanked the girl down to her and clasped her cheeks as Hermione eeped and caught herself on the arms of the chair. Narcissa had full access to the girl and Hermione only moaned into her mouth. Narcissa claimed lips that could easily escape. She released Hermione's cheeks as she battled her tongue into Hermione's mouth. She stood and their bodies connected as their mouths never broke. Narcissa let her frustrations and desires and dreams from the over the years release. She slipped her arms around Hermione and clutched her to her body and with Hermione's tip toes on the floor she backed them to the wall beside the window. Narcissa broke the kiss and looked into the face of an angel, her angel. She kept her palm on the wall but straightened out her arm and created space. She felt her strength as a witch, and her dominance crawl to the surface. She felt empowered againce just as she had all those years ago.

"I want you Narcissa," whispered a passion filled Hermione. Narcissa lightly bent her head and softly captured her lover-to-be's lips.

"As do I Hermione, as do I," Narcissa pulled away but not because of the consequence of a timeline, not because of the thoughts of a woman with another woman considerably younger than her. No it was none of those. It was because of the past. Her past. Their past.

"There is something you must know," Narcissa said as she slowly and reluctantly pulled her body away from Hermione's. She walked to the writing desk and slid her finger over the desk and put a hand on the leather bound journal.

"Hermione there is a history, a part of my life, I have to tell…"

BOOM!

"Mother! I… " Draco yelled wand wielded before him. When he took in the scene before him Hermione and Narcissa could have sworn the color on his cheeks almost rivaled that of a red delicious apple. "I heard a commotion…" He looked from his mother by the writing table and then to Hermione. Then with wide eyes he excused himself with an apology and darted from the room. Hermione raised a hand to stop him but no words came out. She looked from Narcissa to the door frame where Draco stood torn on who to run too. Narcissa let her shoulders fall and nodded her head to the door. Hermione nodded and then dashed after her friend.

Narcissa sighed and let her fingers stroke the leather beneath her fingers. Someday…someday.


	63. Damage Control on Christmas Morning

Hey Everyone!

This was a decent week. I hope you all are still reading and you like the story. I know its long with no end in sight but this is a fun adventure and I wanted to thank everyone for boarding my boat with me.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

Hermione sped after Draco downstairs. He was shockingly fast for a boy whose only extracurricular activity was turning into his animagus. She finally took a chance and jumped from the second landing in the steps shifted for a split second and then fluttered in front of Draco and then shifted back to human. He stood there in front of her red faced and panting.

"Talk to me," Hermione whispered as she placed a hand on his arm. He settled immediately and his eyes met hers.

"I heard a thump and a scuffle. I thought…" he sighed and tilted his head back embarrassed. "I thought someone got through. I wasn't expecting you and my mother together."

"Draco…" Hermione began as he raised a hand to stop her.

"No… Please stop I don't need details. I have been expecting it, but…"

"It was a surprise to actually see us together. I see but we were talking Draco," Hermione tried to soothe her friend. Draco scoffed but smiled softly.

"You both looked like you had a great snog just before your 'talk' Hermione," Draco smiled when he saw Hermione turn red, "Told ya so."

"Yes well, I have not hidden my feelings about Narcissa from you," she looked at her friend, "Does this bother you?" she asked.

Draco motioned for her to walk with him into the kitchen so that they could have a cup of tea. Dobby walked over with the tray and looked from Draco to Hermione and then cocked his head to the side and wondered away once the tray was placed on the table. Ducky came to the table next and put the food on the table and scurried away. Draco fixed his tea and took a deep breath.

"I know Hermione. More than you will ever know, I understand. BUT this is still hard for me. Yes, I'm a selfish git but it is hard seeing my best friend and sister VERY comfortable with my mother," Draco reached over toward her hand and looked into his cup, "Please, for the love of Merlin, try not to snog in front of me."

"I will do my best," Hermione smiled. There was a bit of shuffling behind them as Dan walked through the door with the best case of bed head Hermione and Draco had ever seen.

"Coffee," Dan grumbled his request. Dobby came from nowhere and placed a carafe of coffee in front of Dan with a cup, milk and sugar. Both teens watched as Dan sighed as he got his first shot of caffeine, and then opened his eyes to see the two watching him.

"What? I will remind you that I was dragged out of a nice bed in the middle of the night to be 'popped' into another bed that was not my own," Dan grumbled then looked at his daughter. She looked better, and less frazzled. To be honest she looked lighter.

"Did you find some answers Love?" Dan asked over his cup of coffee and noted the little pink on Hermione's cheeks deepen to a profound red. Dan winked and then closed his eyes taking another sip. There was a shuffle in the other room and Draco's eyes grew and then a smile stretched across his lips as he stood and walked from the room to receive his guests. Dan turned to Hermione.

"Was she ok Hun? I know you were worried," Dan reached over to hold his daughters hand. Hermione clutched it then let her hand rest in his. She sighed.

"Things happened last night…" Hermione swatted her father's arm when he made a face, "Not like that… Well not that far, but things did happen," she paused and then turned to her father. She looked in to his brown eyes and saw a man who has lost everything, and then built his future up for her. He survived the love of his life's death all for her. When Dan pulled himself together for Hermione she knew it was difficult and if Andromeda was not there for him, to help and guide him through the pain and loss of losing a spouse she would wager he would be broken at this very moment.

"Are you alright with this?" Hermione asked her father as she looked straight into his mocha eyes and then she saw them soften and show her something she need at that moment. They showed her support.

"Yes," It was that simple word that made Hermione's bones sing and relax. She sighed and moved to hug her father. When they broke from one another Hermione caught Dan's gaze over her shoulder. She turned around and saw her. The woman she loved standing with a half-smile on her face and her hand clutched over her chest.

"Come, have breakfast with us," invited Dan as he stood and pulled out a chair at the table across from Hermione and next to him. Everyone looked up as a hungover Sirius, a bright-eyed Boy-Who-Lived, and a smiling Draco swarmed the table and took their seat. Hermione looked around and saw the joy on every face as conversations erupted around the table. She smiled, and felt a sense of contentment, and then her eyes fell on Narcissa. Their gaze held, and the world began to fade into a muffled hum around the table as they stared blue and brown colliding. Narcissa smiled and licked her lips. It was innocent but the woman watched the dilation of Hermione's pupils and winked. Hermione's chest pounded barely containing her heart. It was going to be a great day.

!

Gifts were passed between everyone and no one noticed that Hermione and Narcissa didn't give the other a gift. It was as if it was an unspoken agreement to exchange their gifts later. Honestly Hermione felt self-conscious about giving Narcissa her gift. It was quite expensive but would the woman like the journal she got her. She was pulled from thoughts as the family each opened a small box from Hermione.

"Hermione are these…." Harry held up an American quarter and turned in over and over.

"Protean Charm almost like the ones we use for DA meetings," Hermione finished and then took out her own coin and tapped hers and a message went to all coins in the room. "We always seem to get into trouble, lost, or need a message shot off quickly for changes to meet up. This way we are always in contact."

"Can we all send a message or is there a master coin?" asked Sirius.

"It took a lot of work but you can all message each other," Hermione replied.

"Can we message one person or will all people see it?" asked Draco.

"If you want an individual of the group see a private message you simply say the name over the coin like this, Dan," Hermione whispered and messaged her father. Dan felt the coin grow hot.

"It's warm, is this how you know you have a message?" he looked to Hermione and saw her nod then looked over his coin, "I love you too my girl."

"Now I have left it so if you all want to modify your coin that's up to you but the basic spell work is there. For example I can think my message and it will appear. You can do whatever you want just remember these coins are the only one linked. They cannot be linked with other items," Hermione said.

"One question Love, I don't have magic, so how do I use this coin?" Dan asked. Hermione smiled.

"The same way but you have to say who the message is going to, or say everyone, and speak your message," Hermione said and nodded to her father. He loved the gift. He would be able to say something to her let her know he was ok and vice versa immediately. Hermione felt her coin grow warm and looked at it. On tails was the name of the sender. In this case it was Narcissa. Hermione flipped it to heads to read the message. She blushed and looked up as the woman nodded.

 _You are beautiful._

Hermione put her coin away with a smile on her lips. The rest of the day sped by. Brooms tried, games played, and books read. Narcissa was nowhere to be found but Hermione followed her feet to the greenhouse. She opened the door and was blasted with humid air and fragrant and vibrant plants. There Narcissa sat on a stone bench with her eyes closed and her face raised to the sky. Hermione walked up behind the woman and slipped her arms over her shoulder and drew the woman back to her body and embraced her. They remained like that for a moment. Hermione remembered her pocket and went to sit on the bench. She pulled an item from her pocket and enlarged the gift and gave it to Narcissa. She didn't look at her, couldn't look at her. Even though they shared the same feelings she was still very scared of the woman's rejection.

"This is wonderful?" Narcissa exclaimed as she stroked the spine and cover.

"It is two way communication and never ending pages," Hermione said softly. No words came from Narcissa. Hermione looked up and saw a bright smile on Narcissa's lips. She looked younger in that moment, and Hermione was even more smitten with the woman. She looked to journal the woman held and Hermione smiled and took the journal from Narcissa's hands and lifted the hands to her and brought out her wand. A soft scourgify and her nails were clean once more.

"What has the earth been telling you?" Hermione asked with a smile but it dropped when she saw Narcissa's frown as the woman turned toward her.

"Hermione, there is a war on the Horizon," Narcissa paused and looked over to her young friend, "You have had to notice some of the stirrings in the news, the disappearances, and then the air swirling with it. Come little love. Let me show you."

She guided Hermione over to the ground and put her hands into the soil and closed her eyes. Hermione followed example. She waited and felt nothing then sighed. Suddenly it was as if a vein of power connected with her. She jerked her hands from the earth and stood. Narcissa followed her and stood beside her.

"The earth has its own magic and is far more sensitive to changes than most things. I have been feeling this for some time. Knowing you can feel it makes it even more true that changes are happening," she turned Hermione toward her and made their eyes collide, "You have to promise you and the boys will be far more careful than you have been in the past. Please." Narcissa sighed as a small tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. Hermione pulled a hand into her own.

"What does this mean for us Narcissa? A war, I can't imagine…," Hermione asked. Narcissa lifted a hand to Hermione's cheek and kissed pale pink lips that have plagued her dreams for so many years. She almost took, and took, from the girl. She inadvertently drove to an edge she could not come back from. She pulled her lips back and rest her forehead against Hermione's enjoying the feel of being loved once more by this woman.

"Just let me love you Hermione. Let me bask in the knowledge of knowing you love me back before we reach a point of no return," Narcissa whispered on Hermione's lips.

"Of course," Hermione whispered. Hermione pulled the woman to her and they both stood in a greenhouse surrounded by gorgeous flowers, a blanket of warm air, and stars right above them.


	64. Dads, Trust, and Goblin Vaults

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Please enjoy.

Snow

* * *

Christmas holidays had come to an end and it found a very melancholy set of women. Narcissa tried many times to tell Hermione of their past, or future, or future in the past and the more she tried the more insane it sounded. The brunette was under her roof for 4 days and in those 96 hours she spent damn near every second with her. Sleeping arrangements came to a rather uncomfortable head that first night and for the first time in Narcissa's life she felt like she was truly a teenager courting a possible suitor.

"Narcissa," Dan called to her as she stood to go to bed that Christmas night after Hermione holding her in the green house, and a stiff warm very alcoholic apple cider. "My daughter… what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Narcissa blinked many times but held the mask before her over her features. She looked to Hermione who straightened up and went to speak to Dan before he held up a hand, "Let her answer daughter." Hermione stopped and stood to the side watching her father and her… hopefully lover.

"She has choices, Dan. Under my roof she will never be harmed," then she turned to Hermione caught her gaze and then returned her blue eyes back to Dan, "And she will never be taken advantage of. She will be respected, and loved beyond all that is possibly given. Here under the roof of Black she is a Black, and I swear to you I will never hurt your daughter."

Something in Narcissa popped and settled and she recognized an oath when she felt it. It was unintentional, but she meant every word of it. Dan nodded.

"Jean said you loved her. She said there will be a time when I will have to let go and there is something I will never understand and I will have to let her go," Dan paused and smiled slightly to Narcissa, "She said it was a future too beautiful to erase."

Narcissa clenched her jaw and fists trying with all of her might to keep from crying, to keep her walls up and remain strong in front of this man that would give up his daughter… to her. She found strong arms and a stubbly chin rest on her head. She never knew her eyes closed as her tears slipped down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes she could do nothing but take her limp arms and lift them to embrace Dan. She looked over his shoulder and wondered. How can this man accept her knowing she would be his daughter's lover? Eventually she would take what she wants, eventually she will cave, and in that moment of eventuality it will be glorious. Dan broke their embrace as Narcissa stared at Hermione standing there watching the scene before her. When Dan walked past her she noticed both boys walk beyond her to their rooms. The only person there was Sirius and he awkwardly dismissed himself. When all had left they stood together before a fire in the foyer. Flames danced on their faces, lips parted, and feet moved. Arms clenched the others frame as they came together in a smash of bodies. Lips moved, slipped, slid, and glided against the others. Hands roamed clawed and grabbed. Finally they broke and held the other. No words were spoken no questions were asked as Narcissa let Hermione go and turned around and went upstairs. She gave the brunette every choice, every possible out but once she got to her door she felt a hand on the small of her back and walked into her room. Hermione chose the left side of the bed, Narcissa the right closest to the writing desk and the window. Once they both slipped into their pajamas they looked to the other finally over the expanse of the bed.

"I will never push you," Hermione said to the older woman and won a soft smile. A smile where her eyes lit and sparkled.

"I know Little Love, however," Narcissa lifted the covers and lay down still facing Hermione as the girl did the same, "There will be a day where I will not hold back. You must know this."

"I do and you do realize that due to that time turner, I am older than you think. I am of age, my love," Hermione said while placing a soft hand on Narcissa's cheek. Narcissa took it, and pressed it to her cheek then kissed Hermione's palm.

"Someday, Little Love," she slid to Hermione and pulled her to her and placed a small kiss on her lips and then pulled back, "Someday I will take you, love every inch of your body and soul, and there will be nothing that could take me from you, even the hounds of hell couldn't take me from your side. But until then, I simply ask, as I did earlier to let me love you. Let me keep you here in this place and cherish this moment. Let me have this moment. Let me have these moments of bliss before they become bittersweet and filled with goodbyes."

Hermione slipped over to Narcissa and chastely kissed the blondes lips and lay her head on Narcissa's chest.

"I will give you everything you want, and all the time you need," Hermione paused and looked to Narcissa and felt safe in those intense blue eyes, "Truth be told this terrifies me. This between you and I is more than two people finding one another. It was fated. It was deemed by some sort of destiny that we end up here with the other. I like control of my life and I feel that I don't. Not when it comes to you, and what you know."

"Hermione I will tell…" Narcissa could not finish her sentence.

"Not now Love. I want this to be shared when you want to share it. Not when we are laying here intimately and seeming like we have to share our secrets," Hermione yawned then placed her head back to Narcissa's chest and felt arms cradling her, holding her safe and sound.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Finally the fourth day dawned and Narcissa held Hermione to her as if she would lose her forever. She spent the most magnificent time with the woman in her arms. They stayed side by side. They had a snow fight with the boys. Funny that two women could take on a house full of guys. They coordinated their moves without even saying a thing. Then the evenings turned cold and Hermione, frustrated with wizard's chess, found warmth in the arms of the Head of House in the study with a book. Nights were even colder but again warmth was found in kisses, and arms that promised love but never strayed to the point of no return. Dan joked with Hermione and told her she was a lady and probably wished not to take it below the belt before certain things were solidified. Hermione only shook her head and smiled with her dad. He was the only one to talk to about her sex life. It seemed that as soon as Jean died he became her greatest confidant and best friend. The boys were her brothers, but her father was her best mate. The type to go to the local pub and have a pint and some chips with. Draco and Harry were still her childhood friends and sometimes pulled out the child still begging to be released from her.

That morning they never wanted to let the other go. True they never shared the act of love making but that didn't mean they loved the other any less. Hermione made the move to sit up and slide her legs over the side of the bed. She reached for her clothes and once dressed she sat there starring at a wall, hoping waiting. For what? She did not know but she waited. When nothing came she stood and stepped for the door. A hand grasped her wrist and held her there from walking away. She felt the body that belonged to that hand shuffle behind her and then let go as arms snaked around her waist and then kiss her neck. Hermione saw a hand move and gesture and then a journal was in Narcissa's hand. Hermione stepped from Narcissa and looked at the woman holding a journal in front of both of them. She could not get over the vision of this woman before her in the morning. It was as if she slightly glowed when the sunrise streamed through the windows. She looked pure, perfect and impossibly pristine to Hermione. Hermione looked at the journal that brought back very awkward memories to her and then to the sad eyes of Narcissa.

"Please, Take it," Narcissa swallowed, "It will explain everything."

Hermione pulled Narcissa into a kiss and then pulled away pushing the journal back into Narcissa's lap.

"Keep it," Hermione softly whispered, "I want your story, all of it, from your lips, from your heart. I want you to tell me when you are ready."

"These are my words, from the beginning," Narcissa spoke as she looked to the journal in her hands, "It is the truth Hermione. Take it."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and then removed her hands from Narcissa's lap and then stood straighter, stronger, and planted her feet resolved in her decision.

"If they are your words, then why can't you say them to me?" Hermione asked. Narcissa lifted her head. Her mouth and throat worked to speak but no words moved. Hermione nodded, "Someday I believe you might trust me with your truth from your very beautiful lips. In the meantime I will be patient."

She turned and heard a gasp and paused.

"I love you Narcissa. No matter how old I am or when in a time line I am I think that has always been true. I will see you soon my love," Hermione whispered as she walked from the room trying to be strong, trying to shield her own heart. She stayed like that until she walked past the gates to an apparition point and took off. Her home was warm and cheery but her feet lead her to her room where she stayed until she exhausted her repertoire of ancient tomes from her Cameron vault.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

She woke, she dressed, she ate, then she apparated. The week before second term began and the streets where busy. She stuck her hands in her pockets, and buried her chin in a scarf and walked on to Gringots. She was always lucky to have been safe but as she walked the streets after staying with Narcissa she noticed a few things. The lights had dimmed along Diagon Alley. Once bright and shiny turned into a dark and dimming town by the day. Stores where closed and lamp posts flickered. She tugged her coat tighter to her and sped through the snow along the magical streets of London.

Once in the bank she took off her beanie, loosened her scarf and unbuttoned her coat and went to a teller. The goblin before her counted gold silver and gems and calculated. He ignored her presence and she grew slightly annoyed but never lost her respect for these people before her.

"My I please have access to my Vaults or to speak with Scrollblade, Please?" Hermione asked of the goblin before her. Once the name was mentioned he lifted his head and then pressed a magical button. No words passed between them before Scrollblade beckoned her from the end of the teller's line and motioned her to the back. Once in his offices he sat as did she and offered her tea.

"Thank you Sir, it is blistering cold out there today," said Hermione as she took the warm cup in her hands. The Goblin Prince simply smiled. They spoke of the year and how school was, and her father, how the wards kept up, and her interesting time as an adult in wizarding society. They chatted and chatted and laughed as old friends. Then a name was mentioned and it froze the young girl and set her on edge.

"She spoke of you Hermione," Scrollblade said as he hopped from his chair and escorted her to the lift that took them to the older vaults. Hermione never said a thing and Scrollblade, ever the sensitive goblin, did something he wasn't sure he should have. Hermione brought with her a bottomless bag, and scroll blade watched as she opened her old Cameron Vault and pulled titles.

"When she came to me, let say around 20 years ago she was a newly uncaged tigress. She lived through hell, and found love, then had to leave everything on a promise. I believe she found something Hermione. I believe she found it in a young woman and ever since then she protected that young woman."

Hermione slowed in her collecting, "This person sounds incredible to have won the heart of Narcissa Black. Scrollblade I am finished with this vault, may I please visit another?"

"Of course, which one?" the goblin asked.

"Martindrik, I wish to test my rightfulness as head of house." The goblin stared at her. There was something about her that seemed different, and to be honest he wasn't sure she could pass the test but he will let her. As many times as needed. He walked them further into the mines of the goblin community and then before them was a beautifully polished vault and Hermione looked and only 3 stood next to hers.

"First riddle Hermione are you ready?" Scrollblade asked.

"So this is a vault of riddles? I thought it was to measure my valor, courage, loyalty and respect." Hermione questioned as she stepped up to the beautifully marbled white stone. The goblin nodded and then inserted the old key into the vault and it came to light.

"Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"Are you telling me that my vault predecessor was a Lord of the Rings Fan? Hermione laughed but the goblin did not so she straight face replied, "Mellon."

Just as in the story the vault parted and what she saw amazed her. GOLD! Mountains, heaps, and piles upon heaps and piles of gold. She walked inside and looked around and stopped short. She knew her eyes glistened, and her jaw dropped. But she looked to the goblin beside her.

"This is too much," she flat spoke. The goblin reached for her arm as he heard no tone to her voice and she swallowed as she grasped his clawed hand then walked forward with her friend. Then a man shimmered before her and smiled at her and the goblin. "Hi, I am Martin and I am your guide. Pleasure to meet you…"

"Hermione," she replied to a floating image much like Sir Nicolas. He floated before her and she waited and it seemed as if he snapped out of a trance and began her small quest.

"I am the ghost of this vault. I am the famed Martindirk, because my name was Martin and I defended my friends with nothing more than a dirk in hand and word from my heart. Oh the good old days. I convinced the goblins to confine me to a vault with access to a portrait if need be for portability, but my heirs have never got this far. Evidently they were illiterate. Sad too, for I am what you call a bibliophile in your modern tongue. The goblins were instructed with nothing more than to leave me books once in a while over the years and take the cost from my vault."

"How many years have you been collecting book sir?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you don't have to call me that. I am after all something like your great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather. Or something like that. Oh dear me, just call me Grandpa Martin. It will help."

"When did you die Grandpa Martin?" asked Hermione.

"Well Hermione I died when Joan fought her way through France and gave our boys a good thrashing. Our King… god bless his soul, had a western and eastern front. Back then magic was not so separate as it is in your modern day muggle vs magical stance. We were inter woven until after that goblin war was won. I fought for our friends, by the way you clutch Scrollblade's hand as you entered and treated him respect proved you are a loyal friend to our goblin nation. Yes Hermione. Even though we are human we are goblin. After this, since there is witness ask for our goblin secrets and you shall be granted them."

"Sir, Sorry Grandpa Martin, are you happy here just with in these walls? Can I help you see more?"

Martin's eyes lit and then he smiled, "and there you go with respect and courage. You have no idea how to care for a portrait but you want to take responsibility. By taking my portrait out into the world in a courageous responsibility. By god Scrollblade where did you find her?"

The goblin prince shrugged, "She found me Martin. She was actually referred to me by another account holder."

"Hello, I am still here and I am seriously trying to establish my head of house over this vault!" Hermione stood there slightly fuming but cool. Something she picked up from Narcissa while dealing with people. They don't have to see your truths. They simply have to understand their place. It was hard since she didn't normally think like that but it was beneficial. When both goblin and spirit look at her they smiled and then Martin nodded then hovered toward her then stopped as he peered into her eyes.

"If you could choose between the one you love with your entire heart or your friend who would it be?

"If this were a war who would benefit? Who would have the most losses? Essentially who could be sacrificed?"

Martin hovered closer to her and a deep dread slid over Hermione. What the hell did she do? What if these were prophetic? OH God!?

"You chose well by not choosing at all. You gather more information instead to striving forth to conquer all. You seem to understand that the snows will cover more laying bodies than there will be standing in the frost if you charge forth into battle."

Scrollblade and Hermione stood silently waiting for the next challenge then none came. The vault opened up and expanded and Hermione sat on steps that lead to her vault. She looked to Martin, and Scrollblade.

"Password protect this vault and only admittance from Draco Black, Harry Potter, Dan Granger, and Narcissa Black will be admitted. Oh and Scrollblade, can we set up an incantation removal about 3 feet from the vault and definably as they pass through as if it were a barrier. I don't want a polyjuiced person gaining access."

Scrollblade made notes on a small note pad and nodded. Hermione turned to Martin.

"Martin how would you like to live with a wonderful man by the name of Dan in a house in London and promised to be given books every Saturday?" asked Hermione.

"Excellent. Can you take this one too so I can travel to and from portraits so I can see more? Or I'll just vacate back to my vault."

Hermione turned to Scrollblade, "If I take his portrait can he connect to those of the Hogwarts frames?"

"Yes, I believe so. It's the same type of magic."

"Excellent. How about I leave you with Dan, then take the other to school and then you can connect to the other Hogwarts frames."

"WONDERFUL! Dear Hermione thank you. But please more than anything if you keep the books coming I'll be your slave!"

Hermione smiled and nodded and took the frame, shrank it, and another then put them in her bag. Hermione stood and looked at her Martindirk Vault.

"How much is this Scrollblade," Hermione softly asked.

"Well Hermione," Scrollblade began gently then Hermione simply rolled her eyes to him, "You actually now control a majority of Britain's gold except for 3 houses."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked on auto drive. She was the 4th wealthiest witch in Brittan now.

"The Greengrass's are almost equivalent depending on the month, then the Potters, we are simply waiting for Harry Potter to claim his inheritance, and then the Blacks. You are all the majority shareholders of just about everything in England and France in some areas."

"So I am filthy stinking rich now?" Hermione asked devoid of emotion.

"Hermione, you were filthy stinking rich earlier, now you are elite," Scrollblade said as he stepped toward her. She turned to him and then asked that 10% of that money be moved to her personal vault, then put the vault on a high gain medium yield, and his eyes lit up. She ordered him to play with the vault money. She didn't care but asked to keep her appraised of the account so that they can make executive decisions together depending on how lucrative the vault was. But she would like a monthly deposit off the interest at 50% and they could keep the rest. He argued of course and she lowered it to 30% and anything extra will be put into the vault to pull off of interest later. By the time she left Gringots she gained a grandpa, solidified a goblin friendship and gained an absolute fortune.

When she got home, all she cared for was her books, and that's just the way she liked it. When she finally settled to read a book her eyes roamed her room and fell on her two-way journal. She shifted and opened her book on ancient runes and their worth from her Cameron vault. She read the first few sentences. It was January 3rd she saw at Gringots. She looked at the calendar and did some math. It was almost a week since she left Narcissa in her bed with her journal. Hermione looked back to her tome and couldn't focus. Her world was blurry and fuzzy. Then she rubbed her eyes and pulled moisture away from her eyes. She looked to her journal once more and her heart tugged her there. Her feet seemed to follow as she found a seat at her own writing table. She fumbled with her pen. She found that as she sat there thinking about writing to her love, her tears abated and then after clenching her jaw and trying to put pen to paper she began.

 _Narcissa,_

 _I am not a perfect person. I wish I never walked from you, but I hope you know I wish I could have stayed. I wanted to stay with you. I wish you and I could have lived every day in your bed, and left the world outside of our realm. I wish you knew that I am sorry that I hurt you. I have to live with that every day, your touch your love reaching out to me, I know Narcissa. I love you. I found a reason for many things to change, to start over, and to find myself yet again._

 _I want you to know that all of this is because of you. I know my love. I can feel it just as you that danger looms on the horizon. I feel it in the soil beneath our feet and in the dimmed lights of Diagon Alley that things have changed and all I want you to know is that you are the reason for all I do anything. You are an inescapable part of my psyche and I want you gone but I wish you would never leave. I am torn. I want you my love. I wish you were with me. I wish you understood me. But most of all I wish you trusted my heart._

 _I want a reason to stay with you. I wished for a reason to stay in your bed and I would have created a home in your sheets. Oh dear god, Narcissa, I …. Part of my heart was left with you. And every time I think of you my heart skips a beat. We are perfect for one another, no matter how infuriating we are. I think of you. I wish for you in my bed or me in yours. I wish for your warmth. I want you, oh dear Merlin I do want you. But sometimes I wonder if I am worthy of you. Am I the person meant for you? Do you want me as much as I want you? You have confirmed this to me before and I believe you. I think and feel that you speak the truth but there is a cavern of secrets before us, and for once it is not my cavern. Please, Someday soon, reveal your secrets and shadows to me. I am ever yours walking through your cavern of shadows._

 _Hermione._

Hermione looked at her entry and blinked at her letter to Narcissa and when she closed the book she waited for the faint light around the edges that delegated a response. She watched as she half read her new book and after several hours she gave up and placed her book on her nightstand and got ready for bed. Brushed teeth, clean body, and fresh pajamas, she went to her bed and turned from the journal and faced her wall as she always did facing left, just as she did in Narcissa's bed. She never saw the book she closed glow with a response to her entry due to the anti-glow response. She had another coin for that.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Her week was torture. She visited Scrollblade to see how her accounts had been and wished to give a bonus for the France vault. Scrollblade didn't want any of that but sighed as if he knew her troubles. Narcissa Black sat in a goblin cavern and felt like a shattered little girl with a father that actually gave a shit. She sighed as the goblin gave her a cup of chamomile tea. She spilled… Everything. She just wanted to give the goblins something nice for the holidays, almost like a bonus. But it was as if the goblins didn't want one red sickle of her money, but wanted nothing more than to make her time at Gringots passable. It was Scrollblade that found the truth from the woman hours before the girl came to the vault. She loved the girl. Wholeheartedly, unconditionally, and with everything. The Goblin Prince hated emotions but he knew where one went the other followed even if one woman didn't follow her lead or the others lead. They were tied as if nothing could help the others actions. They just did it.

At the end of Narcissa's day in Gringots she cried, and laid bare her turmoil as if it was a safe place. She made her way back to an empty estate. Grimauld Place seemed to reserve a kind of Mother sort of vibe and once she got home she floo called Sirius. As she thought Draco answered the call as Harry stood in the back. She asked if he was safe, if he was well, and fed, and ok. All he could reply was he was fine as his eyes shifted to an object off screen. When she asked where Sirius was he scrambled and said he was around and they were going up stairs to play wizards chess and couldn't hear her. She let it go. She knew what was happening, she knew the pull to the other person they loved very well and refused to be that mom that stood in the way. BUT there would be rules, strict rules. Respect others, and public displays were LIMITED in the wizarding world. The boys were wonderful at this since Draco and Harry have been sleeping together since summer and no one knew the wiser.

She set out upon her estate. When she came back just hours later. There was a glow to the spine of her journal. She stood before the book. She worked in her greenhouse, and walked her estate, and then sniffed around as Sable before she came up to this room, her room, she swallowed, their room, to find that glowing spine of a book she began to believe she would never see anything from and felt it was a dud in terms of magical items. She inched forward. She opened the cover to the first page and as soon as she saw the script she sat on her chair at her writing table. She read, and read, then read once again. How in the world was she supposed to respond? Narcissa took a quill in her hands and twisted it for moments upon moment. Finally she began.

 _Hermione,_

 _I never wanted a perfect person. I only wanted you. If you took the journal you would have figured it out. If I can tell you anything but one thing it would be that I love you more today than I did yesterday and less than tomorrow. I don't know who said it but it's perfect for me and you. It is the epitome of my feelings for you since the first day I saw you._

 _Please, it is not as you think but as you will not find out. My dear Hermione, only in a letter can I delve into the truth. There are too many questions about us, about our connection that have been risen. What you need to know is that you were in my heart before you were born. I found you in the future, came back to an incomplete past and had to wait years for a moment with you. Please know, Oh my love, please know that I am telling you the truth. Hermione it is the truth. Please read the journal. It details everything. But if you Once again refuse my journal then know one thing and that is I will hold you when the sky falls down, and when the rain falls we will dance the puddles together. No Lie to you will not pass my lips. When the sun rises we will celebrate a day of love and when the sun sets we will do it once more. All I ask is for you is to look, to find out on your own if it is offered to you. OR else the next time I am with you I will tell you… everything. From then on I hope you can still love and old fool._

 _You always,  
Narcissa_


	65. Revelations, Ghost tutors, Opening Up

HEY EVERYONE!

I am so, so, so sorry fro keeping you all waiting. This past year has had ALOT of ups and downs. I gained my lover in my house, had to adjust to that, then joined a gym, then lover went home to take care of personal business, and then I got sick like 4 times in a month, and quit drinking. HOLY POP TARTS YALL! Crazy year and it only April. I am hoping you forgive me and accept this chapter as tribute. (raises platter with chapter papers awaiting judgement). I am just trying to make it through. I really want the Order of the Phoenix arc done in the next three chapters and ill aim for that, with MAJOR twists at the end. There will be the reappearance of a character soon... ooo who will it be? haha thanks for hanging in there guys. I am not sure when ill get you a chapter next but it took awhile to be motivated to write. Please be patient with me.

Thanks  
~Snow

* * *

The next few days were spent in a frenzy of anticipation. Both Hermione and Narcissa looked to the two way journal but for different reasons. For Narcissa it was for a response, it was for the declaration of hate, love, belief or disbelief over the words she confessed. She knew it wasn't the way Hermione wanted her to tell her, but her voice caught, and her words seized in her chest. Gods she probably scared the poor girl off thinking she was some sort of stalker. No… in essence she could have been labeled as such from the day she came back from the future. Dear gods what kind of monster was she lusting after a… child?

As for Hermione it was a completely different story. She read that last entry, then read it again, then read it over again, then shook her head and once more. That was a few days ago. When she saw that and it dawned on her this was most definitely not what she had expected, time travel, bullshit. But she went to her vaults and talked to Martin and he confirmed it was high level, and most definitely possible but exceedingly rare. The catalyst would have to be powerful, and the old ghost smiled at her and said to her one word… Famous. Hermione shook her head and asked if there were any books on time travel in her vaults, and Martin smiled and pointed to the far back wall. When she got to the wall, she asked which books. She shivered as his placed non-corporeal hands on her shoulders made icy tendrils flow up and down her arms, and back as he said every single one of them.

It was then on January 8th Hermione made a decision, one borne of study, long hours of deciphering texts with Martin's help, and facts upon facts upon facts. It was possible, it was truly possible that she was… they were… Hermione couldn't place her voice to her thoughts, but her mind understood. Now if only her heart could accept the fact that they have been before. They loved before. She walked to the apparation point and reached home and went to her room. And took the journal in her hands. She picked up a pen and bit the top, thinking.

Narcissa,

I have studied, read, and immersed myself into the concept of time travel. I wanted what I felt safe with and those where facts, and I wanted every single one of those scientific and magical facts to be true and in my research I could not find one falsehood in your claim. Please do not think that I do not believe you but this muggleborn still gets overwhelmed by the possibilities. This is a huge possibility.

But no matter what possibility has emerged before us I want you to know I want you, I trust you, and I do love you. Something about you ties me to our future. Now I guess I know why. Yes, dear love, I will read the journal. I will be heading back to Hogwarts on the train. Send it with Draco. I will devour your words as completely as I can. Please give me time to do so.

Yours,

Hermione

HNHN

She stood at the platform waiting. She got the message in the journal and almost jumped to her desk where it lay open. She watched as words appeared and when she read the message, she swallowed and then her eyes slid over to the leather bound never ending tome. She wrote in it just last night of her fears and insecurities. She wrote to a future version of her someday lover and now she felt that might not have been too smart. She honestly thought Hermione would want that face to face conversation, face to face confession. She nodded to herself, resolve written upon her face and in the clench of her hands. It was time. She reached out to her book and left her fingertips caressing the tome with the touch of a lover, and then closed her eyes. It will be soon. Her secret will be revealed, and it will be over. Over to the one it mattered most to. She let her hand slide back and walked the long dark corridors of Black Hall. She looked in upon Ducky and Dobby. The elf brothers took a small pantry and thought it was a mansion. They made bunkbeds in the small area, and had small chairs and blankets covering them for cold night such as this. She smiled as they slept soundly in tailored pajamas Dobby made them with. She closed the door and walked up the grand stairs and opposite the direction of her room and paused at the door. Light still streamed under the door. She knocked and waited. When she was admitted into her son's room she looked to him and noticed him at his desk. She saw his put a quill down and then close a book. She raised an eyebrow in question. Draco sighed.

"I think that putting your thoughts on paper, in a tome, for only you to see can be therapeutic," he stated as he looked down at the journal, and then nodded. He turned in his chair and indicated that his mother could sit in the other. He noticed her tight facial muscles, and her posture was not as straight as it had been, and then he held out his hand to her and both mother and son looked into the fire place set in the wall of Draco's bedroom.

"How long have you been writing in your journal Draco?" Narcissa asked as she looked up to her sons face. He didn't look back to her but his eyes took a hollow daze but he shook his head.

"Since after second year," he whispered and she nodded. "What brings you to your son's room the day before we embark toward Hogwarts tomorrow?" Narcissa let go of his hands when he asked. He stared at her waiting.

"She wants the journal," she said flatly and gripped the arms of her chair. She didn't realize she had stopped breathing, and clutched the chair as if it was her only lifeline. She never saw Draco kneel in front of her and gently pry her fingers from the chair and then gently shake then and she looked down at her son.

"She is a good person mother," he said as his eyes bore right into her. Blue on blue and the woman melted just a smidge at those words. "She will love you. She already does. This a muggle born witch that has literally taken Hogwarts by storm and is considered the brightest witch of her age, if ever and she is only a fifth year. And if she is anything like the woman you fell in love with in that journal, she will understand. But when it comes to Hermione, you can't rush her, she will find her path in her own time. I'm just happy that your paths are finally parallel waiting for that moment where they merge."

Narcissa ran her hand through Draco's hair and smiled with tears in her eyes, "When did you get so smart, my Little Lord?"

"Please, you raised me, not Lucius, and because of that I have a heart," he scoffed and they both laughed. He lifted himself from the floor and they watched the flames of the fireplace once more, never lettering go of the others hand.

That was how she found herself on the platform, however her arm was linked with Draco's. Then her son saw a flash of messy black, and a frizz of brown. He told her that the book should be given to Hermione from her, and he would not be a middle man to either woman. When Harry and Hermione walked closer with Dan in tow, she smiled at the girls, and watched as the smile was returned. They stared at one another as people bustled about hugging, and shaking hands, and what broke her gaze from the young woman before her were the strong arms of a black headed boy as they wrapped around her. Still after all these years it shocked her when Harry hugged her. She patted his back and escaped the hug quickly, yet said her greeting in the process. Then her eyes slipped to the girl, and the smile on her face. Every day she grew more and more into the woman she knew. Hermione nodded with a friendly smile.

"Hello Ms. Black," the girl smiled and Narcissa faintly smiled back and went to reach for a small hug just as she did with Harry but she found her feet not working and her back pushed forward. She slammed into Hermione and glared behind her and Draco's wand was drawn and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Damn boy," she cursed under her breath but looked up into the arms of the one who caught her from a VERY weak jelly legs jinx. She stood back but held on to Hermione as the girl stabilized her. Her pale face bled into a red rose hue.

"He was sneaky, do you want me to get him back later?" asked Hermione smiling as she kept a hand on her shoulder, and waved her wand muttering a finite incantatum. Narcissa shook out her legs and smiled.

"Yes, I believe that would be delightful Miss Granger," she smiled and then jumped as she heard the whistle blow from the engine of the. Hermione saw it, the panic slip and slid over the older woman's face and she took the leap, just as she knew she would always have to. Arms slid around Narcissa's waist.

"I love you," whispered Hermione and Narcissa's eyes shut and she took in every touch, every bit of warmth, and scent of her beloved and then opened her eyes. She reached into her bag and held out a book to the girl. She watched as Hermione looked down and took the past, present, and possible future in her hands. They nodded to each other and stepped away. Narcissa watched as Hermione chased after the boys with the book in her hands. She was happy to think that the only person who can open and read the journal now was Hermione. There were too many things in that book, personal and otherwise, that could hurt the future. She sighed as she watched the children board the train and apart of her left with them. The train steamed off, and she was there with many parents watching the steam get smaller from the engine. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

"I mean no harm!" laughed Dan as he raised his hands in the air in surrender. She knew she looked upon him with ice in her eyes and fire in her veins. She took a breath and then nodded and forced a smile.

"So I have been spending a lot of time with a witch lately. I think Jean would have liked her. Would you like to come with me to meet her for drinks on the way out of Kings Cross at a lovely little London restaurant?"

Narcissa could not deny the man as he held out an arm, "Is this a witch I might know?" asked Narcissa and Dan just laughed and she found herself smiling as she saw in Dan the woman she knew she would spend the rest of her life.

Dan walked her through London, and guided her through the tube, and was very patient when it came to escalators. He opened the door to a nice little Italian restaurant and walked to the host. Dan gave his name as she looked around. She was still so astonished that these muggles could appear right next to her and they were nothing more than human, one with magic, one with out. He took her hand as she gazed around and led them to the back. She was about to tell him to release her for she was no child then she saw their guest.

"Andi?" she whispered.

"Hello Love," smiled Andromeda. Narcissa looked over at Dan and Andromeda and her eyes nearly bugged out.

"Are you to… together?!" she gasped and was thankful wizards and witches would not hear the Narcissa Malfoy Black gasp like that in public. Dan and Andromeda looked at each other and then they held the others hands. Narcissa flagged down the waiter.

"Scotch, top shelf, and neat," she ordered and then the other two ordered. She looked back at Hermione's father and her sister mooning over the other. Then Andromeda broke into laughter.

"Oh my god you should see your face. No little sister we are not together as you so eloquently put it," Andromeda and Dan snickered like children.

"Dear Narcissa, I have found my best friend in this woman. She was a god send in every sense of the way except for the romantic. Sure we tried but it was like kissing my sister," he laughed and patted her shoulder, "You have nothing to fear, my dear," then he winked at her.

Narcissa sighed and slumped unladylike into the chair at their table and covered she cheeks with her hands as she heard the laughter rise around the table. She took her hands from her face and smiled at her sister, her long lost blood and flesh sister.

"You both are a bunch of asses," she glared with a smile on her lips. The waiter came back with their drinks and she took a sip and relished the feel of the burn hit her throat.

"So tell me about this affair with a teenager you seem to have going with this man's daughter," Andromeda dropped her bombshell.

What Narcissa wasn't planning on was that question, importantly that question in that way while she took a sip of a stiff scotch in a restaurant. Better yet she didn't plan on that question being asked in the middle of a sip, in that brash way, in the middle of a restaurant in front of Hermione's father. She spat up her scotch. Her hand flew to her lips as she turned stop sign red and looked from her sister to Dan. Both sported broad smiles.

"Well…" she swallowed then flagged down the waiter again and motioned from another as she drank back what remain in her glass. She looked between them once more. "Well… it can't go anywhere but here or will obliterate you both," she threatened and she got enthusiastic nods like children in their favorite story tellers den she sighed, "it all began with a bang…"


	66. Unconditionally

Hey Everyone,

I hope you are all well, and enjoying life. I finally got another chapter to you and you didn't have to wait months to get it. HAHA! I apologize, I am a little proud of my self for getting this to you. I hope you enjoy, and I chose a blast from Hermione's past to light a fire under her ass and get her into gear.

Thank You For Reading,  
Snow

* * *

The month of January few by. The trio kept their heads down, and all three went to Professor Snape's Occlumency lessons, and DA meeting where called when the group was able to. They had them as often as they could but Harry was losing a little stride in those meetings even though they seemed to make him happy. Draco and Hermione noticed the dark circles under Harry's eyes and his slowly diminishing appetite. Hermione's head was also elsewhere. Umbridge was being an absolute cow, and tried to find any reason to put Harry or herself in detention with those awful quills. There seemed to be a stroke of luck almost every time they were in the halls and McGonagall would show up out of nowhere or Snape would swoop in with his robs billowing and manhandle them behind closed doors, and then let up with a scowl. Hermione saw in the man a kind of secret guardian angel. He would always glare, and sneer at them as Gryffindors but in those Occlumency lessons he was gentle in his teaching explaining that the mind was a very fragile and tricky trap to try and shield, and protect. Legilimency could be used as a tool of torture or a gentle tool of a spy. In all of those lessons she would never let the boys read her mind. Her mind always went back to Narcissa and she wanted those thoughts to herself. Of the three Draco was the best at Occlumency. His shields were like giant steel doors. Then Hermione, but Harry was struggling. Hermione blamed it on the lack of sleep and dreams. Harry would not elaborate but all she could gather was he dreamt of the Ministry, winding through hallways coming to a door he could not open.

That's how they found themselves on a trip to Hogsmede on Valentine's Day, sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeers in comfortable silence. Hermione held her drink with both hands and turning it in small stationary circles on the table fidgeting in thought. Her thoughts always went back to one person. There was a tapping on the table next to her hand that broke her thoughts.

"Earth to Hermione, you ok?" asked Harry. Hermione softly smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she nodded.

"Hermione, it's us, tell us what is bothering you," Draco said as he reached out to entwine their fingers and then shake them. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Sometimes, in those moments she wished she would just let them read her mind, judge her, then leave her alone, but those were the thoughts of a foolish girl.

"Sorry guys I just have a lot on my mind," she once again tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes and she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Is this something Draco's mom?" Harry asked only to be rewarded with an elbow to the ribs from Draco, but Draco tilted his head toward to the side. He shook his head.

"Is it about the journal?" he softly asked. He watched as her breathing hitched just a moment and a shadows crossed her face, and a frown drew her lips down.

"I … I haven't read the journal yet," she whispered as she pulled her hand from Draco and wrapped it around her butterbeer glass. Draco pulled his hand back and nodded. For the life of him he could not figure out why she had not read the journal yet. He would have thought she would have devoured it. He was about to reply when the door to the pub opened and in came just another customer. His glance went back to the girl. He reached out and tapped her arm in comfort and told Harry that he would love to take a walk with him. It was Valentine's Day after all. Hermione smiled and waved to her best friends. When they walked off she drank the rest of her butter beer, and then walked out into the cold evening. She looked around and saw the boys go south chatting to each other. She would not lie. Her heart panged. She wished a certain blonde where with her, there to hold her hand, hold her close in a warm embrace.

She watched the ground with her hands stuffed in her pockets as her feet crunched on a thin layer of snow. She could see her breath, and wove through the people on the street until she came to a small clearing and sat down on the bench and looked out over the small village. It was truly a beautiful little scene with soft lights, and quaint buildings. Someone sat down next to her but she continued to watch the village wrapped up in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice she was shivering from the declining temperatures until a warming sensation came over her. She sighed and looked to her bench partner to thank them and her eyes grew. How could she miss that blonde hair, those blue eyes, and beautiful smile?

"Bonjour, Mi Petite Lione," smiled the voice from the woman beside her. Hermione felt a smile grow on her lips as she stared at the girl beside her. Before she knew it she slid across the bench the same exact moment Fleur slid toward Hermione. Hermione smiled in Fleur's tight embrace and did not let go. Fleur seemed know what she needed and she gave it with no questions asked. Hermione sighed and turned on the bench but didn't leave Fleur's warmth as the blond draped on arm over their shoulders and Hermione transfigured her hat into a blanket for them. Warm, Fleur was always so very warm. In that moment she felt light, as if there was not a journal, the summer had not happened, or a future she was supposed to be running to. Narcissa… Hermione sighed, and moved just a touch from her first lover, and very good friend.

"Tell me Hermione. I am not Harry or Draco. I know you very well, mon cheri," Fleur's voice melted in Hermione's ears, and slid down to her heart.

"I found the end of the thread you told me about," Hermione began and then she felt Fleur clutch her closer and kiss her temple. Hermione looked up to Fleur searching her soft blue eyes, "You knew it was Narcissa Black didn't you?"

"Oui, I did," Fleur whispered never taking her eyes from the girl she could love for the rest of her life, but knew she belonged to another, "Even though I knew, you gave me one season, a wonderful season, full of love, and passion, and I was blessed, mon cheri, because in those moments you loved me."

Hermione let her hand slid from under the blanket and cup Fleur's cheek, she leaned in a placed an light chaste kiss on soft, gorgeous lips, and pulled back, "You gave me much more than that didn't you?"

It was Fleur's turn to shift on the bench. Hermione turned back to the village but held Fleur's hand under their blanket.

"I would have given anything you asked of me," Fleur whispered gazing over the village then looked at Hermione with a smile, "Foolish little girl in love, yes?" Hermione smiled sadly because if this where another time and there were no other outside factors she would have possibly begged this young woman to stay with her.

"I can't do that, Love," said Hermione with an ill-fated smile on her face and tears slowly welling in her eyes. Fleur nodded and then looked at Hermione. She slid her fingertips under her eyes catching tears then cupped her cheek and looked in those brown eyes.

"You look beautiful, my little English girl," Fleur smiled as Hermione laughed out right.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you, my French girl," Hermione playfully swatted Fleur's hands away wiping her own tears. "Why are you here anyway? I love seeing you here but it is rather out of the blue."

"Oh yes, I decided to stay," Hermione looked at her jaw open and Fleur nodded, "I work as a curse breaker in Gringots. Bill Weasley is my partner and he came to drop off Molly Weasley's gift for her sons. I thought it would be a good opportunity to see you. I'm happy I was lucky in finding you," Fleur smiled.

"I am happy you found me too," Hermione's voice cracked as her heart plummeted to her stomach as she thought of Narcissa once more. She lurched forward and felt arms pull her to Fleur's chest.

"I'm so tired of being strong Fleur," Hermione muffled against Fleur's shirt, "I want… I want…" Hermione felt herself rocked back in forth and heard soothing shushing sounds in her ears.

"Oh Hermione, mon amour. Your heart breaks because you are in love," whispered a silky French accent, "and you know she loves you too. You feel like it is too much. Too magnificent a weight to be hoisted upon your shoulders. Oh, my little lion, love is hard, it will never be fair, but it is precious and beautiful, "Fleur flited Hermione's eyes toward her own, "And you will adore every high, low, good and bad moment. I envy that woman. I envy the witch very much." Fleur finished her speech with a kiss to Hermione's cheek. She held her friend as Hermione seemed to make a decision. Hermione reached in her bottomless bag and pulled out the journal and opened it to page one.

Even though page one turned into page forty by the time the boys came to their bench, Fleur could not read a word of it. The words fuzzed, or scrambled or the pages where blank on others. She would not try to figure it out, she would let whatever was happening happen. The more Hermione read, the more her heart raced, or her breathing would spike. She would have fresh tears flow down her face. When Harry and Draco came to the bench the blonde boy shook his head and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder then Hermione looked up with tear streaked cheeks. He looked over to Fleur.

"Thank you for being here as she began this," he bowed his head to her in respect. He reminded Hermione of curfew and left the two women. Hermione book marked the page she was on, and then looked at the woman beside her. She was utterly splendid, beyond gorgeous, but she was not the person she wanted. She stood and then leaned down and kissed Fleur's lips and hugged her goodbye.

"You always seem to be there when I have need someone to love me, to guide me, or reach another step in my life, and for that I thank you," Hermione whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I will always love you," Fleur whispered back, "good bye English girl. Until we meet again."

"Good bye French girl, until we meet again."

Later that night Hermione realized one important fact while she read Narcissa's words. As much as Fleur loved her, this woman who wrote these words didn't just love her. She wanted her, all of her, heart and soul, future, present and past. She got to the journal entry when Narcissa first saw her on the platform. She said Hermione was cute as she write to her future lover. Hermione closed the book, and lay back. That first time on the train, she gazed out of her window…. She noticed the blonde too. She remembered her. She remembered her striking poise, but the one thing that stood out when she remembered that first trip to the platform was that she remembered the intense blonde woman was beautiful.


	67. Who?

Hey Everyone,

OK, so I am anticipating a little bit of backlash from this chapter. If you can't be constructive then leave, please. But I have addressed an issue I thought was very real. I am begging you guys, please be patient with me. This is a Narcissa and Hermione endgame. I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks,  
Snow

* * *

Hermione closed the two way journal and cringed as she open and closed her hand wincing as blood began to seep from the words etched into her hand. She read the journal two months ago and now it was time to talk. Hermione had thoughts running rampant from the moment she finished the journal. She could not sleep and she constantly thought of the woman she thought she loved. No… she knew she loved. Many times she wondered what happened in the future to make her love this woman, how did they fall into step in a few days? How can Narcissa see her as the woman she wrote? In that journal she read about a wondrously beautiful and strong woman that overcame the odds of a blasted war. She wished she were unscathed but she read the detail in which Narcissa wrote of her body as she worshipped her skin and reverently loved her.

It was a few days until Easter holidays and she asked for a meeting and left the location up to Narcissa. She trusted the woman with her life. She was not surprised to find a quick response in her journal and she winced once more as she opened the journal and tried not to move her hand. The bane of all decent people's existence in the castle had caught them. The students were able to cast patronus charms, even Nevil had the confidence to cast his and Hermione smiled at the look of glee on his face. Then the barrage of thunder as the wall shook and the wall fell. The students had weeks' worth of detentions with those cursed quills and today was the last day. She knew it was to allow their hands to heal before the kids went home to their parents. Hermione kept her mouth shut and took the pain, took the etching in her skin as she wrote _I will not lie_.

She read the entry and sighed as she slowly lifted the quill and wrote that she was in agreement. Dan was unable to take off over Easter since he was working as often as he could to compensate for the loss of Jean in the office. Hermione could do anything she wanted and Dan was just fine, but she smiled as she knew he would have to bring back a few bottle of wine from Narcissa's vineyard. France here she comes. She couldn't wait really. The sun on her face, and the warmth of the sun bathing her skin. She crawled into bed and thought about meeting Narcissa in a few days.

 **France A few Days Later**

Hermine had never tried to apperate so far before but she wanted to try. She also wanted to look on the vineyards in France before anyone came to meet her. There was a small part of her that fell in love in this vineyard to more than one woman. She smiled when she remembered meeting Fleur for the first time. She was filthy but happy. It was also the summer Narcissa held her. She wrote about the moment and Hermione never knew how much she effected the older woman. She never knew she made the older woman so nervous.

Her moment of peace with the grapes lasted but only half an hour before she saw a beautiful white wolf stalk out of the nearby shrubs then veer to come toward Hermione. The wolf always seemed to take the gentlest care with her as she nudged her and then sit looking over the same land. Hermione watched the gorgeous wolf shift into a lounging Narcissa. Hermione had to make sure her mouth was closed as she took in tan legs in Capri jeans, bare feet, Narcissa freaking Black, with bare feet, and a light pale blue t-shirt already soiled with handprints from when she was in the vines earlier. Her silky blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail with tendrils of flyaway locks framing her face. She looked happy, so unbelievable happy and so at ease.

"You seemed so very tired little witch. Are you alright?" Narcissa reached for Hermione's hand but the young woman winced and Narcissa snatched her hand away but looked down at the skin, bright pink, healing on her hand. Narcissa gently took her hand and looked at the wound and then shook her head as she placed Hermione's hand back on the ground.

"She has to pay, Little Witch," Narcissa whispered with venom in her voice. Hermione watched the blues of her eyes shift ever so slightly as the woman reeled in her rage. Hermione placed her hand on Narcissa's and turned her head back to the warm sunny land before them. They sat that way until Hermione could not stand the silence any longer.

"Your journal," she reached into her expanded bag and pulled it out and gave it to Narcissa, "You… I… It was educational," Hermione stumbled out blushing at her stupidity. Narcissa smiled slightly but shifted. Hermione sighed. She could not even think to trick or deceive this woman.

"The woman you wrote about," Hermione began strong but then she restarted slowly, softly, "I cannot possibly be that woman."

Narcissa didn't move. She didn't even let an emotion shift across her face. Hermione began to become nervous.

"Narcissa, look at me," Hermine gently requested as she got Narcissa's eyes to meet hers, "You love her, so very much. You love that woman you met 20 years ago. Are you sure you love me?" Hermione whispered as she felt her voice crack. _What in the fuck was she doing!?_ She asked herself. Then Narcissa stood as her eyes slid back over her land. Hermione watched her do one of the most average things a witch could do as she shoved her hands into her pockets and then dig her toes into the rich soil beneath her feet. It was the only indication that she was feeling anything at all. Hermione understood what was happening, she saw it many times before but she had not been on the receiving end of this treatment. She was being closed off, and shut out of Narcissa's heart. Hermione stood and reached out for Narcissa's arm only to have the woman flinch away from her. Hermione pulled her hand back but refused to whimper from the stab to her heart the motion pushed through her. They stood frozen in time watching a sun set before them.

"I wish I never gave you that journal," Narcissa whispered. Her shoulders hunched as Hermione watched the woman shrink from poised and powerful to hurt and broken. She did that to her, she made this woman feel pain and she wish she could take it back.

"But you did. I thank you for trusting me with it. But that woman, Narcissa, I could never begin to think of replacing that woman. The woman you wrote to almost every night for two decades. The woman you wish for, and see in your dreams. The woman you talk to about me in your journal."

 _Screw it_ , Hermione lost her cool, her composure as soon as Narcissa slightly turned from her. She reached out and spun the woman around. Their eyes clashed.

"Do you love me or a ghost?" Hermione pleaded. Narcissa's eyes flashed.

"What use will it be if I say one way or another?" Narcissa grit between perfect teeth. Hermione stood back shocked and pulled from the woman before her. She refused to stomp off like some child so she simply apparated to her house. She moved a few steps from the spot when she heard a pop and saw Narcissa. She was pulled in to arms stronger than they looked, and her lips crashed with lips sweeter than the ripest strawberry. She could not help but fall into those arms and take her fill of those perfect lips, and stoke that velvet tongue with her own. It was then when they looked around and Narcissa stood inside of the Granger's Wards. People walked by not noticing them. She looked at Hermione questioning.

"I trust you with my life, Narcissa. I gave you admittance into my wards, but…" Hermione paused and stepped away from Narcissa.

"Hermione, I am sorry, I am so very sorry," Narcissa broke before Hermione.

"Shh," Hermione said as she embraced Narcissa and stroked her hair, "You love two women," Hermione lifted Narcissa's chin and both realized they were the same height with Narcissa in bare feet, and Hermione in flat sneakers, "I just wished you loved me more." With that last statement Hermione placed a soft kiss on Narcissa's lips and turned to walk into the house leaving a broken witch on the walkway to the house that held her heart. What the other witch didn't knew was the younger witch, once she closed the door behind her, crumbled as her back hit the door and she slid to the floor clutching her chest, and mouth trying to keep her cries silent never wanting to hurt the woman on the other side more than what she already had.

 **After Owls**

Harry flew awake, sweating and in a panic. His heart felt like it was exploding from the pounding in his chest. He clasped the coin Hermione made for them. He messaged every at one. Everyone came back safely except for one. All but for one. He flew down the stairs and Hermione met him there. How did he get him? How did he get him there? No, no, no, no, over and over no. He rushed to Snape's office.

"He has Sirius!" Harry screamed as the door flew open to reveal Severus Snape still dressed in his robes. He tried to calm the boy down, but as soon as Draco burst through the door, there was no consoling the dark haired young man. He made a choice. Help the boy help himself. Only Thestrals can get them there as fast as possible he didn't have a floo connection, he lied. He was still a spy after all.

The boy who lived ran down the hall, past a certain toad, and out to the Forbidden Forest. Once there the damn toad hunted him down while he hunted for Thestrals. Harry thanked the centaurs for their help disposing of Umbridge. Then he turned frustrated to find Luna appear as if from thin air but she assured him she was there the whole time. In her hands were the reigns of 3 thestrals. They doubled up. Neville and Ginny, Luna and Hermione, Draco and Harry all sped to the Ministry unsure of what they will find, but going to do the impossible, save a life from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.


	68. Regrets, Friends, Enemies, and Choices

Hey Guys,

I just wanted to say I could have gone in so many different direction and I am STILL trying to figure out how Bellatrix really fits into this story. I wanna reform the woman, but I absolutely love to write crazy. As for our girls, here is the ministry fight, well sorta, and I hope you accept this offering (raises chapter up on a platter as if to appease the gods) Narcissa's POV is rather gut wrenching, and Snape... dont get me started, even though I wrote him in this fic. I write a rather brooding woman, and I really didn't realize that until now. haha. Thanks for your kind words. They have been wonderful and so very rewarding.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

Across wizarding Britain a woman sat in front of a fire with an untouched glass of firewiskey glaring at it as if it were a battle of wills. The blonde succumbed to a deep depression, she knew this, and all she wished to do was to drown in a vat of the poison before her. Erase, even for the smallest amount of time, the face that plagued her thoughts, her dreams. Why in all the gods' creation could she not simply say that Hermione was the one she wanted, and not the ghost of the future? Why did she always seem to ruin every relationship she is ever in? Gods, even a long time ago, she loved Lucius, what happened then? What did she do to make everything so wrong? She sat up and placed her elbows on her knees and classed her hands shaking her head. She can't think like that. Nothing is her fault, nothing like that. Everything with Lucius was NEVER her fault. It just shows how much of a bastard he was and became so ingrained in her mind, that she is still sometimes blaming herself for that sham of a marriage. She never asked him to beat the hell out of her. Then Hermione, god why couldn't she just give in to her heart? He hand flew out and snatched the crystal tumbler with the amber fluid in it and threw it as hard as she could into the flames of the fireplace. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow. She was praying to any person that would listen that they were soul cleansing. She felt her sobs wreck her body and soul. She summoned a glass of water and sucked it down quickly replenishing her body of lost fluids. The fireplace cracked and flared green. In walked her once lover, sometimes savior, and best friend. She couldn't look at him but she felt his hands grab her shoulders tightly. He jerked her limp body but she only looked away. He said something but she didn't hear.

"Fine, then you shall lose the love of your life tonight," He dropped her in the chair and turned toward the flames, "Hermione, Harry and Draco are all on their way to save Sirius Black from the Dark Lord's clutches. They intend to face him. Yet you can't even face yourself," Severus sneered down to his heart broken friend.

"Hermione wouldn't let them do that," Narcissa scoffed.

"Hermione followed your son and the boy who lived on the backs of Thestrals to the ministry. She didn't say and damned thing," Snape paused, "The Dark Lord had been notified." He didn't feel the slap come, he only felt the remaining sting. He never saw her dash from her chair.

"You endangered my SON!" Narcissa screamed her rage and raised her hand to slap him again but it never contacted.

"I gave them time to get help Narcissa. I know you can get their faster, so do it. I am a spy remember with two masters. I can't play favorites, but I can try to save your son, and by proxy what slim chance at a possibility with Hermione Granger you may have left, and the Potter boy your son seems so infatuated with," He spoke flatly to the woman before him as he let go of her wrist. Narcissa rushed upstairs as she heard the crackle of the fire when Severus flooed back to his office.

She slammed open her old wardrobe and looked at the contents. She wished she never had to wear this again but there it was as if waiting for her. She shook her head, no time… no time. She put on the old dark brown leather pants, and a light weight white shirt that was as hard as dragon scales but as light as silk, and the matching dark brown leather jacket and buttoned it closed. She slid on her matching dark brown knee high boots, slipped a holstered poison blade in on boot and clasped a larger dark magic imbibed blade to the small of her back fastening it to her belt. She had he wand, she waved her hand and closed the wardrobe. She had her magic. She took her hair and with her wand spun it into a tight bun on her head. She was ready. She never thought she was step into her dragon hide armor again, and gods thank Lucius when he got it for her during the last war to protect her when she carried Draco in her womb.

She spun on her heal and remembered one thing, the coin. She went to her pockets to the robes she tore off in her haste and she found the coin… glowing… hot. She read.

"Oh hell!"

She rushed to the floo and popped to Number 12 Grimauld Place, London.

 **!**

She grabbed Sirius and he called the head of the Order in lieu of Dumbledore and they rallied the troops. Good old Kingley, he could always come through in a pinch. When they flooed to the ministry they were diverted. The Ministry was essentially locked down from the inside out. Narcissa called in one favor from a muggle phone booth and dialed a number she remembered by heart.

"Milly, they are all in the ministry, the children, they went to face the Dark Lord. Yes please hurry," she hung up and Sirius nodded at her as he kept the Order appraised. Then it was as if magic cracked in the air and then Sirius smiled and grabbed Narcissa's hand.

"I have always wanted to do that," he smiled and let her hand go and then gestured like a gentle man and she smiled. They both transformed and a black shaggy dog, and a gorgeous white wolf sped off down the halls. Finally their noses caught the kids. They ran off after the trail, their scents getting strong, and Narcissa sped up faster. She could smell not only the children but fear, and blood. She slowed as she felt and saw many more people converge on the battle sounds before her. She wanted to see, analyze, and offer assistance as medical aid if they needed it. As she came to a room with an empty

Hell broke loose. Magic whizzed by either unaided, or not refined, and as if it were a… Narcissa swallowed. They were children. Gods, look how young they were. She had to duck from an errant spell. Magic whizzed around the room in various colors. Death Eaters took on children with no mercy. Harry Potter, the boy her son loved, fought alongside his godfather just as other order members arrived. She scanned the area and tried to find her son. A flash of blonde out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. There was her boy dragging a body from the fray out of harm's way. She ran to his side and pulled the child to the side. The ginger girl would be fine but but would have a headache in the morning. Draco looked around and shot a reducto at a death Eater and Narcissa shivered as she saw his leg at the knee cap explode. He cast expelliarmus at the same man and garnered his wand. Narcissa didn't have time to be proud. She watched as Hermione fought like a warrior witch with speed and accuracy that rivaled…her… no.

The cackle came from the bowels of the cavernous room. Narcissa stood and she walked slowly toward the manacle laughter. She found the dark eyes of her sisters. She noted the glare she received, and her lip rise in a snarl. Out of nowhere Narcissa saw the hex come her way, red in color, and it was almost sluggish. She coldly waved her wand and dispelled the hex and reflected it back at Bellatrix. The dark witch moved out of the path and turned and Narcissa's stomach rolled at the psychotic smile on her sister's gaunt and ghastly face. Gone was her beauty, her heathy snow white skin, and curious deep brown eyes. All she saw before her was …. Death.

"NO…!" she heard the scream and then arms wrapped around her. She stood in shock as brown wavy hair seemed to fluff up from the inertia of the owners stop. She was flat on her back covered by a body. She swallowed, she tried to swallow but she knew the one on her was hurt, maybe…. Oh gods no. She turned over the body and saw nothing then she ripped the jacket off. She deflected a hex but the fight was over, Harry potter and Sirius Black were chasing Bellatrix Lestrange into the atrium. Draco came to her side waiting for instructions. Her hands shook as she began to smell the blood.

"Hermione, don't you even think of dying on me," Narcissa gritted through her clenched teeth as she ripped open the back of the girl's shirt to reveal a long gash across the girls back. She gasped, it wasn't exactly like the gash from the future but it was similar. She healed the gash as best as she could. She would need help later with this type of dark magic. When the flesh closed enough to staunch the bleeding she rolled Hermione over to check her vitals. She focused. Just like a patient, any other patient then she felt a cold hand cup her cheek, and caress her jaw with slender fingers. She shook her head as she knew tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mother," Draco whispered. Narcissa shook her head and tears fell in fat drops onto the ground as she tried to focused but she couldn't see. Her eyes closed and she took a breath to steady herself. Diagnostic, yes, run it, good.

"It's like the journal Narcissa," croaked a voice from the ground. Narcissa's eyes sprang open and looked down to the woman on the ground bleeding before her.

"No it isn't, my little love," Narcissa whispered and picked up her wand and made motions to heal internal bleeding the best she could on a cave like floor. Then those fingers, again.

"Stop," came a wisp on the air and Narcissa looked down to Hermione and pushed the hair from her bloodied face. She had a cut on her left temple, and a purpling lips and chin. "I love you, Narcissa." Then her eyes rolled back and the hand left her cheek. Narcissa clutched for that hand, practically dove for it. She shook the hand, nothing. She shook Hermione's shoulders, nothing. Then Narcissa sat up looked at the girl before her, the girl she fell in love with, the woman she loved more than life its self. She broke and a croak escaped her lips, she felt Draco's hand on her back rubbing circles in her armor. No, are the gods so horrible, so dissatisfied with one woman and her crap shoot of a life that they would take the one thing she had always wanted for more than 20 years just as she could have it?! No, the gods are not so unkind. She bent at her waste and pulled Hermione into her arms. Her face was so close to the girl's. Her lips so kissable, her beauty before her astonished Narcissa. She once again pulled a rampant hair from Hermione's face. She looked peaceful. Narcissa felt her stomach fall out, and her heart blacken and disintegrate with in her chest. She looked upon her love with eyes growing colder, deadlier, and vengeful. She blinked and wanted to take her last glance with loving eyes, she bent and placed a kiss on those lips. Lips that have taunted her, lips that have given and taken from her, and lips that will now and forever haunt her. She pulled back sharply.

She ran a diagnostic.

"Mother, she is," Draco began as he stared at Hermione. Narcissa felt her soul right its self.

"Yes she is Draco, Yes, she is coming home with us," she lowered her lips to Hermione's ear, "I choose you little witch, forever and always I will choose you. I choose my present, not my past or my future. I choose you and the gorgeous future you and I can weave together." Narcissa said those words, didn't give a damn if Draco heard every word. She would live. She looked up and saw a disheveled and battered Harry potter dragging in a half dead on his feet Sirius, followed by Dumbledore. Her eyes hardened at his presence, but then she looked down and couldn't care less if he was there. Hermione would live.


	69. Darkness, Reassurances, and Paradise

Hello Everyone,

Soo… this chapter is a little intense **. I am not a good smut writer, and sex scenes are not my strong area but even so… IF you do not like sex between two women please do not read this chapter.** I hope to have another chapter later but please remember that this was a Cissamione endgame. I have been dancing around these two women for god knows how many chapters now. I feel like it was the right time. Hermione is most definitely more mature than most adults in my opinion, and Narcissa has been the picture of well… angst in this entire saga. So yes, for those of you who have been waiting, they FINALLY come together, and I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you are all happy with the way this happened.

Thanks For Reading,

~Snow

* * *

Voices, voices in the dark. They wavered in and out, sometimes soft, sometimes loud. Arguing, declarations of love and friendship, someone reading, and sometimes a feeling of warmth on a honeyed voice that Hermione knew oh so well while they spoke to her, begged her to wake, open her beautiful brown eyes.

 **Once…**

She heard her father, his voice hard and the soft yet stern voice of an elderly man, a man she had heard from for nearly five years.

"She will go with Ms. Black," Growled her father.

"We need to monitor her here," said the old voice.

"She needs a hospital, and then to be where she is loved and cared for. She WILL go with Ms. Black," Her father ordered one of the most powerful wizards in magical Britain.

 **Another Time…**

She hear whispered in the dark, she felt a hand in her own. She wanted so desperately to open her eyes, to soothe the tears beside her. But darkness claimed her.

 **Later…**

Two voices argued. One French one British.

"She is mine if she will have me," Snarled the British voice.

"The only reason why she is 'yours' is because of fate, if it were not in effect I would claim my love for this girl as loudly as humanly, and magically possible," Gritted the French voice.

"Seeing as we both love her, she can't have us both. She will chose..." she was cut off.

"You English sow, she already chose you, now look at her," The French voice bit at the English. All Hermione heard was a door close. Once again she wished more than anything she could open her eyes.

"I love you my English Girl, always have and always will, but it is alright... She is not a bad woman. But I sometimes wished you would have chosen me. I will carry this curse on my own, for you I will carry this alone, goodbye," the voice said. Then a light kiss to her mouth. A black abyss took her once more.

 **Finally…**

Her eyes finally opened and she could not see. So like any human on the planet she panicked, she bolted in the bed straight up looking around panting, unable to see, unable to know, unable to even guess where she was. Then soothing hands came to her cheeks, she flinched away and scuttled to the other side of the bed.

"Hermione, Hermione can you hear me? Listen to my voice," Hermione listened and lifted her hand up in front of her where the voice was coming from, a hand softly seized hers, "Let your breathing calm and then slowly open your eyes, and let them adjust."

She didn't know she shut them again. She followed instructions and then she opened her eyes. She blinked, and after a few more moments than where comfortable she began to see the outline of furniture, a room, and her bed. Everything was black, now a dark grey, and fuzzy around shapes. The hand let hers go and she whimpered at the loss. She hears a spell muttered and then light, she shielded her eyes for a moment as a candle was lit. She blinked again. She began to clear her vision and she began to take in the person next to her. She knew the woman, she knew her voice, but she wanted to see her. Soon, slowly, but soon, she began to focus. She finally found blue eyes. She lifted her hand to Narcissa's cheek, and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb, and she smiled.

"Hello, Love," Hermione croaked. She winced as she tried to swallow the dryness in her throat. She found a glass of water in front of her. She took the cool glass and sipped gratefully. She gave the glass back and looked ahead again into concerned and fearful eyes.

"I'm here," she whispered, then as soon as she said those words she was caught in a clench of arms, hands, and lips. She met with as much fervor as she could for a woman who finally came back from the black. Narcissa's hands never strayed to her back and as soon as one of her hands skimmed her shoulder she knew why. She gasped in pain and Narcissa seemed to have jumped back. Hermione reached out her hand for Narcissa and she let it be taken. She muttered she wanted to stand, she needed to stand and Narcissa slid off the bed and held Hermione's hands and supported the young girl. Narcissa seemed to have an innate sense on where Hermione wanted to go.

Narcissa softy illuminated the bathroom until slowly it reached it full luminescence. Hermione looked in the mirror at herself with Narcissa in the background just in case she fell she would be there. Her left eyes was black, and she had a bandage over her temple, her eyes had bags, and circles beneath them, and her cheeks where slightly sunken in. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed as she began to lift her shirt but she couldn't get the fabric over her head. Narcissa stepped up and took her hands and then looked in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. The look in Narcissa's eyes told Hermione she had to see, she needed to see the damage. Narcissa cut the fabric in the back and then slid the back open, and off the girl's shoulders. She left Hermione do what she will with the shirt, it didn't matter she could magically fix it later, and Hermione might want to keep it for modestly. She watched Hermione look over her shoulder at the mirror and she gulped not knowing what would happen in these moments.

Red, why was the scar red. She took her hand and reached over her shoulder and tried to touch it. She winced from the stretch of the wound, but she was able to touch it, and she was taken a back. It was hot. Her fingers slid along what she could feel and it was smooth, but hot, almost feverish. And then she looked at her entire back, and saw the gash. She cocked her head it looked like a strange lopsided 7. It was… it was hideous. She looked into Narcissa's eyes in the mirror and she turned away, and began to cover herself up. Narcissa mended the shirt, but rest her hands on Hermione's shoulders. Then cool fingers rested beneath her she chin and tilted her eyes to meet Narcissa's. Hermione saw in those icy blue pools the beginning, middle and end of everything. She couldn't explain it but in those terms, and they took her breath away.

"Never turn from me, my love, for you are beyond beautiful," Narcissa whispered and then softly pressed her lips to Hermione's and then pulled back hoping she didn't push to far too fast. Hermione looked at her, and then took a breath.

"I remember," she said and then began to step back to her bed, feeling tired. Narcissa followed and sat in the chair she claimed as hers for the past week. Hermione, settled in bed on her side facing Narcissa. Narcissa claimed the chair beside the bed as her own over the past 4 days. Hermione unfolded one of her arms and reached out with a palm up asking for Narcissa's hand. Narcissa easily slipped her hand in Hermione's and smiled.

"I remember your voice in my ear before I slipped too far in unconsciousness," Hermione watched, gauged every little squint, frown, line, or twitch, on Narcissa's face, "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," Narcissa said never taking her eyes from Hermione's. Hermione grinned and closed her eyes.

"Good," then sleep took her once more.

 **HNHNHNHN**

She realized that living with Narcissa was actually thrilling, and just her speed. She recovered at Black Hall in Narcissa's bed, she never left it. She would gather enough strength to venture down stairs finally and she could wonder to the library, but the boys, and her love would more often than not find her in the garden, under a tree with a book, trying desperately to heal, and feel. But when the nights came she would be with Narcissa, in her bed, touching, and looking, and kissing. Nothing more than that, it seems as if they were both too afraid to take their relationship to the next physical level, but emotionally, they were inseparable. They shared, they talked, they voice fears, and dreams.

One night, they lay together facing the other. Hermione reached out and slid a lock of hair behind Narcissa's ear and out of her face. They have done everything to one another, stripped the other, worshipped the other, but they have not yet brought the other screaming from pleasure. Both Naked both physically and soulfully, they sank to sleep, with dreams of the other, and the promise of someday. When the other woman touched the other, grazed flesh, or held the other in the night, they seemed to have a simple understanding they needed their skin to touch skin, feel the warmth of the other and drink in the comfort it allows.

"What do you want, Narcissa?" Hermione whispered between them. She saw the look on Narcissa's face and Hermione smiled, "What do you want in life? What do you want in the future what are your dreams there?"

"I… Well I want happiness and a life full of joy with you, and Draco," Narcissa smiled as she looked a little far off, "I want to be there when Draco gets married, I have a feeling he has already chosen his partner." Narcissa chuckled then her face set, not frown, but not smiling, "I dream of a day when I could live our life, if there will be a life. I understand you are younger than…." A finger stopped her speech.

"I may be young, Narcissa, but I am not as immature as one would think," she stroked her hand from Narcissa's cheek to her bare arm, "I, believe it or not, want the same thing."

Narcissa smiled and reached out for Hermione and they slid toward one another as was their ritual. They would kiss softly, no rush no worries. Exploring over an over the contours of the others mouth, and then their hands began to roam, feeling each spot where flesh would raise in goosebumps from excitement. They would always end up with one or the other on top teasing, nipping or playing.

But that night, Hermione pulled Narcissa to her. The woman raised up on her elbows, and looked down into rich brown eyes and asked with her eyes. Hermione lifted her right hand up and stroked Narcissa's eyebrow, her cheek, and then chin. She pulled Narcissa to her in a surprisingly gentle yet oddly firm kiss. She opened her legs and invited Narcissa to settle weight her between them, and then didn't move. They stayed right there in that moment as Narcissa once again looked down on her and Hermione saw the depth in those eyes, gone were the walls, the attitude of a pureblood, and the experience of an older woman. Here on top of her, looking down on her as if she was the most precious thing on the planet, was a woman. A woman desperately in love with her, but oh so afraid. Hermione took one of Narcissa's hands and laced their fingers and then kissed each tip then rested Narcissa's palm to her chest, over her heart. Narcissa watched as she felt the pounding of Hermione's heart beneath her palm, and she looked up, and saw the younger woman nod. She had touched these breasts many times before, she stroked them, lavished attention on them but not like this. Not with this much expectation.

She slid her fingertips, those same fingertips Hermione just kissed, over small, firm breasts, and then splayed out her fingers as she covered the nipple her palm, and felt the hardness of the peak push against her hand. She slid her hand to her side and bent her head and wrapped her lips around the suddenly aching tip and lavished attention to not one but both hardened peaks. Narcissa felt Hermione's hands slide to her hair and pull her closer to her chest as if wishing to absorb the woman and her touch.

Narcissa looked up into a face of passion as Hermione's head was tilted back and her mouth open breathing deeply, as her hips began to raise into Narcissa's. Narcissa slipped her hands down her lovers side, then with her nails right back up and Hermione squirmed slightly and both woman giggled but didn't stop. Narcissa slipped her hand down Hermione's side once more and then around her hip, then down the back of Hermione's leg and brought her thigh up to wrap Hermione's leg around her hip. Then she did the same to the other. Narcissa was fully on her lover peering down with Hermione's legs wrapped around her.

"Are you sure, my love?" Narcissa asked making absolutely sure the woman beneath her will not regret this in the morning. In answer Hermione took Narcissa's fingers in her own and guided them down to her core.

Narcissa and Hermione hissed as Narcissa's fingers felt the wetness slipping from Hermione. Narcissa clenched her teeth and prayed Hermione would never regret this, and then Brown on Blue. Both eyes closed as Narcissa felt paradise, wet, warm silky paradise. She moved with Hermione, she let their bodies pace settle with the other, and Narcissa soon felt walls clenching as Hermione's hips began to lift further of the bed and pull her fingers deeper and deeper. Narcissa felt the beginning of Hermione's release and she flattened her palm of her mound and provided just a small about of friction to her pulsing nub and then she screamed her name. Narcissa rocked with her lover, pulling more screams from the woman beneath her as a second orgasm hit, and Hermione pulled Narcissa down to her, both panting.

Hermione pushed the older woman onto her back and Hermione could not wait, Narcissa was grateful for she was ready, she wanted this more than anything in her life, she took what she wanted and now she was Hermione's slave, and when Hermione wasted no time in thrusting into Narcissa, hips meeting fingers, she had never screamed so gutturally in her entire life, she had never been so completely consumed with her pleasure that she released everything she had at that moment, and then Hermione rode her longer just as she did with her lover, and another quaking scream with Hermione's name cast out to the universe like a prayer vibrated off the bedroom walls as she came from her intense orgasm.

Both woman lay tangled with the other as a mass of arms, legs, and hands.

"Let's run away together," Narcissa said with a smile on her face. Hermione looked up at her lover and smiled.

"I hear there is a fabulous vineyard in France that has the most brilliant sunsets when you sit on a hill overlooking the grapes," Hermione smiled and slid her fingertip over Narcissa's erect nipple. Narcissa knew her eyes shifted from contented to desire as she saw Hermione lick her lips. Narcissa took Hermione's lips in a flash, and soon the brunette found herself on her back with lips traveling down her body.

"Perhaps we should discuss this tomorrow?" she eeked when Narcissa's tongue rolled over a rather bundled bunch of nerves. Then her lips pulled back and blue met brown.

"Perhaps," Then Narcissa dove back to the task at hand and all Hermione could think was loving this woman would be the death of her, absolutely wonderfully intense, and oh so very worth it.


	70. Fleur, Narcissa, Draco mom?

Hello All,

I am addressing a small snippit of conversation from the last chapter where Hermione experienced black outs and heard an English woman's voice and a French woman's voice declaring their love for her. Well here is what I hope is an amicable conclusion to that. Bwahaha, sorry for the evil laugh but I just thought of the end of this chapter and ... bwahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing, OR PM-ing. You guys are the best.

~Snow

PS: I realized this is our 70th chapter and 199 reviews. OH MY Goodness this is PHENOMENAL! THANK YOU !

* * *

She has found sleep more often than she had in a while. Actually the last time she slept this much was when she was using the time turner, she asked Narcissa why she had been sleeping so often the morning they woke, and that led to more, adventures and discoveries of their bodies, and Hermione fell into a deep sleep. Narcissa told Hermione of the dark curse that sliced through her body and the body sleeping is one very crucial way of fighting the dark curse that hit her. Then Hermione explained to Narcissa what viruses where in the muggle world and she had to agree it was very similar. It was no surprise that Hermione, on the deck on the villa in France, wearing light blue capris, a white and blue stripped shirt, a large sun hat, had fallen asleep on one of the lounges in sun. Voices once again penetrated her deep dreams of hands, and mouths. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked over to the vineyard grapes and saw something she thought she would not ever see. Narcissa, and Fleur walked the rows of grapes. She stood and watched the two woman. Fleur was relaxed and elegant in a white sundress, and Narcissa was ridged and powerful even in a pair of pale blue jeans and a loose button down light green button down shirt.

Narcissa felt eyes on her and she casually looked Hermione's way and the brunette smiled and then turned from her and walked in to the villa. By the time they got there Hermione already had wine and cheeses on a table along with a pitcher of water. Hermione poured two glassed of a divine chardonnay and a glass of water and lemon for herself.

"Thank you, Hermione," Narcissa said as she touched Hermione's shoulder as she sat down. It was a simple touch but Hermione knew what it was and she smiled. Narcissa staking claim to her was rather flattering, well actually it was sexy as hell, but she was not a piece of dirt someone can claim, nor fight over for claim. Hermione looked to Fleur and saw the blue of her eyes flash in anger and her ears turn red but those were the only indications that she saw bothered by the touch.

"So what brings you all the way here to Narcissa's Vineyard? Hopefully she will cut you a great deal on her best bottle," Hermione started as she reached for some cheese.

"Well of course I wanted to check up on my favorite English Girl," Fleur flashed that smile that always made Hermione's heart flip-flop. Hermione smiled and then looked to Narcissa. Gaze of stone and if her look had any impact Fleur would have been crushed under a mountain of rock.

"Well, she has taken very splendid care of me, thorough if I might say," Hermione confirmed and smiled wider as Narcissa choked slightly on her wine. Fleur, bested but not beaten, laughed at Narcissa and her rather interesting table etiquette.

"Oh mademoiselle, shall I tell her of the one time…."

"Fleur don't push it, she will kill you, and I will have to be obliterated because I couldn't bear the thought of you not on this planet deceased by my lover, please spare me that," Hermione smiles loosely, relaxed, and lifted her hand to Narcissa limply and waited for her hand to slip into her own. Narcissa tripped over her own two feet for two seconds, but found the cue and took Hermione's hand and linked their pinkie fingers looked loosely as they relaxed and drank their cool drinks. Fleur glared at Narcissa and then to their hands, and thought of Hermione's words.

"A lot has changed since we talked last, Hermione," Fleur said as she sipped the white wine. Hermione shook Narcissa's hand and then their eyes caught and then Hermione nodded and then Narcissa seemed to understand, and let her hand go with a pout. Hermione stood and then walked to Fleur and then brought Fleur's hands to her lips and then leaned and caught the French woman's lips in a quick kiss.

"You were right that day, when I was in that bed and you and this woman here watched over me. You were right when you argued over me like I was territory to be claimed. I chose her. It was a fate I wanted so much to believe but I never thought was possible. I thought it was a huge cosmic joke that this woman would wait for decades just for me. If that is not love, my French girl, what is?" Hermione asked as she stepped toward Fleur. Fleur reached out and pulled Hermione toward her and held her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her friend.

"So I lost you to this woman?" Fleur asked.

"I believe you called her and English sow, but yes, you did love," Hermione smiled then Fleur's head popped up.

"What about a Ménage à Trois?" asked the blonde with big blue hopeful eyes.

"Wha… No Fleur…"

"Wait a moment Hermione, that might not be a bad idea," Narcissa finally said something but it was NOT what Hermione thought shew would say, not in a million years.

"NO!" Hermione said breathing heavily looking from her present lover to her previous lover. Flashed of body parts, and both sets of lips and hands, and hips then legs, then velvet… "NO!" She stomped her foot frustrated. How could they even think this would be ok?

"Pay up English sow. I told you she would at least think about it. My bottle of Louis Sun King year 1987, if you please," gloated Fleur as she released her arms from Hermione but kept on hand on her back. Hermione looked from witch to witch. Narcissa sighed and waved a hand and there before Fleur sat a bottle of red wine the color of rubies.

"Wait you both bet on me?" Hermione whispered hurt. Both women looked at each other and then down to their hands. Sometimes Hermione could swear they were cut from the same cloth, pressed from the same cast mold.

"Hermione I am sorry," Narcissa was beside her in an instant clutching her to her chest. Then Fleur wrapped her hands around both women. Hermione pulled from both women and stepped from them.

"You are both jack asses but you were just played as well, Ducky," Hermione called the house elf and he popped in and held up a polaroid camera picture of the three of them, embracing, loving the other, and supporting the other, "I just proved that if we look past our own egos we can be quite the force to be reckoned with, and a great trio of friends. What do you say?" Narcissa and Fleur looked at the other and after a moment nodded and Narcissa poured Fleur another glass of wine with a smile. The little witch was right. Fleur shoved the bottle to Hermione that she just won.

"I believe this bottle should be to the one who bested us today and that is Hermione, so please, let us drink it together," Fleur offered in her own way a treaty of peace. Hermione smiled and went about uncorking the bottle. The three sat quietly waiting for the bottle to breathe. All three took a cue from the bottle and just breathed. Later Narcissa and Fleur had too much to drink and had miraculously became the best of friends. Hermione was calling a cab for her French friend at her fervent request, and then tried to get Narcissa into bed.

Wrestling clothes, giggling over bra's and boobs and hands being in inappropriate places, Narcissa finally lay down in their bed. She tried many times to pull Hermione to her sloppy and wet lips but Hermione tried to take care of her witch. When she came back with a pitcher of water, and a glass, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed with Narcissa stretched out with the blanket strategically placed to entice Hermione into bed. But all Hermione did was smile and push a glass of water into Narcissa's hands. The older woman pouted, and Hermione smiled larger and then she gave the glass back to Hermione. Hermione was already standing and putting the items on the nightstand when she heard words come from her lover.

"I guess you want the French girl," Narcissa slurred. Hermione sat down and looked at Narcissa.

"Why would you say that my love?" Hermione asked as she brushed hair out of Narcissa's face.

"Because you won't lay with me now. AM I that undesirable?" whispered Narcissa.

"Narcissa look at me," when Hermione felt she got Narcissa looking at her and hoped for some understanding she began, "I want you. All of you, and everything about you, but not like this. It's not that you are drunk, but it's because we are not on equal footing. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to feel like I took you without permission… I read what Lucius did to you. I will not take you like that."

"You are not him Hermione! You never will be! Please come to bed at least," Narcissa almost begged.

"No love, please see it from my point of view," Hermione waited, "Please. There is our entire lives to make love, take each other endlessly, softly, painfully, tenderly, ravenously, and completely." Hermione couldn't speak as the sheet fell down Narcissa's breasts. Hermione covered her lover with a lecherous smile as her far hand swiped Narcissa's nipple. She stood and went to the door. And once more she heard her love whisper in her drunken haze.

"Draco should have been yours. Lucius was a horrible father. He would have been better off with us. At least we can have our own." Narcissa slurred as she fell to sleep. Hermione only stood in the door way as she heard those words. She softly closed the door and then made her way down to the reading room. She lit a large fire and took out her book, and called for her own glass of wine. She favored sweet desert wines and Ducky came to her with a glass of the vineyard's reserve barrel port.

After a while she heard the pop and then feet approaching her. She stared that the fire her wine untouched. Draco came and kneeled in front of her and he was the only thing she focused on from that moment on.

"Hermione?" Draco tried to coax the young woman to speak but she simply stared at him. She studied him.

"HERMIIONE!" he bellowed and shook her, and she blinked and then she looked in to his eyes and then, "What happened?" He asked. She had a difficult time telling him and he rushed away and brought back a bowl. She knew immediately. She dumped the memory of Fleur and Narcissa over the afternoon. Then she dumped the memory of Narcissa in bed, her body, her words. When the memory played through he cringed and tried not to see his own mother in a state of undress and then when she spoke his eyes flew open. He pulled from the memory and he stared at Hermione.

'SO…" Draco began but stopped.

"Yeah..." Hermione countered in a huff.

"She wants more?" he asked and that brought Hermione's head up in a snap.

"She said we Draco as in ours, hers and mine. Even drunk your mother is careful with her words," Hermione closed her eyes.

"So... what's the problem?"

"Two more years of Hogwarts you daft snow fox," she snapped, and Draco blushed and then nodded.

"Yeah, no matter how old you are to the ministry, or how old your body had become, or how old you are in general, you are still in school. Hell what do you even want to do Hermione?" Draco asked as he thought through the possibilities.

"Potions or medicine, possibly both, or none. I don't need to do a damn thing than read books for the rest of my life. Hell Draco even my kids, kids will not have to work," she blurted and then she looked at her confused friend. She sighed, "I took a blood test. I inherited a few vaults. No big deal," she tried to down play the vault and money issue… the power issue because even to Blacks money was power.

"Hermione," Draco softly asked and when she nodded he continued, "Would it have been so bad to have had me?"

"Oh god Draco never, but I never did and the closest you are is a brother. Even my relationship with your mother I would always love you, but as a son no way, but as a part of my family, never to be replaced, forever and always will I think that Draco. Why?"

"Well, because you would have loved me," Draco said thinking of his own father. Hermione embraced him and kissed his temple. Draco melted into her arms.

"Do you want to have children with her?" he whispered and he felt her arms tighten. She kissed his temple once more and then stroked his back.

"Now… no, absolutely not, there is too much to do, and too much to get through. Later on," Hermione thought once more on the thought and she smiled, "I would relish blue eyed brown headed or blond and green eyed children running around our homes that might happen ya know. Green eyes are recessive yes, but it's possible…"

"Hermione I don't care, I'm just glad she might be able to have her dream fulfilled."

"What dream?" Hermione asked and then Draco pulled from Hermione and then looked Hermione square in the eyes.

"The dream of having children with the person she loves." He left his statement hanging in the air as another challenge for Hermione to take but she didn't. She rose with Draco and walked up stairs leaving her up finished glass of wine and then they separated ways. She stepped into her and Narcissa's room and looked down on the magical woman laying slightly snoring from the wine, completely lost too Morpheus's realm. She watched the angel in the bed whimper and then mew like a kitten. Funny how her animagus was a brilliant white wolf. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to enter their bed. She didn't want to tear her eyes from the sight before her. Pale skin she has kissed, curves she memorized, and lips she had tasted. Hermione slowly took off her clothes and stripped bare, just as her love had been and then slipped beneath the covers. Narcissa never woke up. She was dead to the world and she could do anything she ever wanted to the woman and the one thing she wanted was to lay her head on her stomach and imagine it round and pregnant. When she placed her ear to the flesh of Narcissa's stomach she could see clearly Hermione doing this over and over again. It felt like it was in the stars. Hermione smiled and lay facing to her lover looking at the woman and falling in love with the woman once more as she would suspect she would do over and over again. When sleep finally took her she had dreams of possibilities, a family, a future, and every picture had Narcissa in them.


	71. Staying, Arriving, Bella, Horror, Tea

Hey All,

First and Foremost we have reached 200 reviews and I am so stocked about this. You guys have no idea. Second I am starting the alternate plot to DH. I also want to redeem Bella, but some times I just wanna kill her off. I know so mean, but its what I want. Its fanfiction dammit. LOL. As for our fabulous ladies they are growing comfortable and more in sync with each other. Trusting the other. Hermione has been taking into consideration a conversation from last chapter and is about to make some very drastic and finite decisions in the next one or two chapters. In advance, I am sorry for the cliffhanger but come on, we dont need to know what Dumbles did with Harry that night. :) Thanks for sticking with the story. You guys rock.

~Snow

* * *

The villa was like a safe haven for the two women. They lived, laughed and loved every day they woke up together but now it was the day they were to do back. Narcissa and Hermione told Dan that they would meet him in London for afternoon tea. Hermione found herself on that hill that overlooked the vineyard and breathed in the clean warm air of her French paradise. She smiled when her white wolf stalked up to her and at on the ground beside her and put her head in Hermione's lap. Hermione smiled and stroked Sable behind her ears, she felt the wolf shift to the woman she adored and Hermione ran her hands through blonde silky hair. It was amazing to see Narcissa in jeans and a t-shirt laying on the ground like a normal, everyday human, not the equivalent to a wizarding society princess.

"Is it selfish of me to say I wish we would never go back?" Narcissa whispered burying her node into Hermione's belly making the brunette chuckle.

"Of course not. Part of me wishes the very same thing, but we need to meet my dad," Hermione paused and bit her lip, "I still have 2 years left of school that I want to finish. Then who knows what love." Hermione said as she slid her hands down Narcissa's sides. Every day she looked at the woman she could swear she only looked younger, more alive, and more innocent. Narcissa sighed and then stood holding out her hand. Hermione took it and when Narcissa pulled her up she embraced her and didn't let go. They moved together, then Hermione heard Narcissa hum softly, and Hermione smiled and melted into those arms and let the woman sway them back and forth.

"I love you," The blonde said.

"I love you two, so very much," Hermione kissed Narcissa's neck to seal her statement. A few more moments they lingered then walked through the grapes to their home.

Hermione felt the odd sensation of such a long floo transportation but it was exponentially better than long distance apparation. They stepped out into Black Hall's main parlor and Narcissa turned to seal off the floo network except for a few people who had full access. They stopped when they heard voices in the main entrance hall. Narcissa's blood ran cold and her hand went to her wand. She transfigured her clothes into the pure blood elitist garb of magical Brittan. She held up a finger to her lips to Hermione and looked down to her clothing and swished her wand and Hermione found herself in a pair of the finest deep forest green robes she had ever seen and then Narcissa swished her wand once more and straightened Hermione's hair and let it flow, then swished hers into a severe updo. Narcissa threw her shoulders back and then looked at Hermione.

"I know I can't ask you to stay here but what I can ask you is to remain silent if you go out there," Narcissa asked as she looked Hermione over. She looked every bit a pure blood as she and Draco did. She nodded and then walked out into the entrance hall.

Her blood ran cold when she saw the creature before. Black hair, black dress with lace bodice, and those frantic and dead eyes. She kept her wand within the sleeve of her dress shit for easy access and had her magic boiling below the surface in case she needed to cast windlessly. The woman turned from her son who stood his ground coolly, ever much like a pureblood, and then turned to Narcissa.

"Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Narcissa asked coldly eying her sister. She watched as her cold eyes slid from Narcissa to Hermione. She watched as her gaze shifted from frantic and chaotic to lecherous and dark. Narcissa didn't move, it would have given away too much. She stepped toward Hermione and Narcissa felt her heart drop.

"Bella, do not disrespect my guest. It is rude. I will not tolerate rudeness. Now, how may I help you?" Narcissa stepped and redirected her sister to the parlor she and Hermione just stepped from. The women walked together, and Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as Bellatrix Lestrange walked past her and lick her lips and purse her lips in a kiss towards Hermione. Draco came up beside her and touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"You ok?" he asked. She simply nodded.

"How did she get past the wards Draco?"

"There was a bit of old magic mother didn't bank on. As long as you are in good graces of the Black family and pureblooded, you can have access to the estate. I guess Aunt Bella is still in good graces of the family but not Head of Family that would be my mother. Gods she sure is gone isn't she?" Draco commented.

"What does she want?" Hermione asked watching the two sister chat back and forth as if it about nothing more than the weather.

"Mother's allegiance."

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco and she saw the grim look upon his features as they stood back and watched. Bella looked and found Hermione once again and she sauntered over to Hermione. Hermione stayed still and felt the hair on her neck rise and then looked past her shoulder to Narcissa. She saw the woman with her wand and then Hermione straightened her posture. Draco stepped forward.

"Please refuse from disrespecting my fiancé," he growled. Hermione blinked but didn't show any signs of surprise. Bellatrix's eyes grew and then looked from Hermione to Draco.

"I guess you shall be family soon. What is your family name? I assume you are of a pure blood family," Bella asked as she reached up and fingered Hermione's straightened hair and then grabbed her chin. Hermione jerked her chin away and stood her ground, back straight.

"I am head of the Cameron Clan and House of Scotland, I am Kiera Cameron. A pleasure to meet you. You are somewhat of a legend to us Northern Islanders, but needless to say you are absolutely extraordinary. I am truly in awe of this moment to meet you," Hermione grossed as she stepped from Bellatrix's grasp.

"I don't know of the Cameron's" Bella said as she stepped toward Hermione.

"We have kept our name and allegiances secret for decades. Enemies you know," Hermione looked toward Draco and held out her hand, "My love, I would like to visit the gardens." Draco reached out and took her hand and led her from the room. They walked like they were madly in love, close and whispered to the other even though they were the only people in the yard. Once inside of the gardens, and sat down on the bench near Narcissa's orchids did Hermione fall apart.

"Holy shit Draco thank you so much. I just thought we needed to get out of there before you aunt molested me or your mother would kill her. I just wonder what's going on inside."

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione, and thank you for pretending to be my fiancé. That was quick thinking to use and obscure Scottish pureblood house. Just brilliant."

"About that, you see I am a part of that house. I did the blood test at Gringots and found I was head of a few houses. So you would actually be marrying a very wealthy witch indeed."

"Head of houses, not house?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged.

"What other houses?" Draco asked looking at his friend… differently. Hermione sighed.

"Draco I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want a power struggle. I haven't even told your mother yet," Hermione looked to the side and saw a blooming rose and smiled, "I was going to before school started and go to Gringots to make her an emergency contact and heir to those accounts as well. So you and your mother would be a part of those vaults. They need never to be lost ever again, and if I never have a biological heir, I would like there to be a named heir. You and Harry."

Before she could speak she was engulfed in a tight hug. She patted Draco's back and then he released her looking at her with the dorkiest smile on his face.

"So what do you think is going on?" Hermione asked worried. Draco shrugged and then took her hand and began to walk toward the house.

"Pureblood robes look good on you by the way," Draco quirked and then smiled at Hermione's face and blush.

 **HNHNHN**

"Your allegiance sister is what we want," Bellatrix screamed standing couched over like a mountain cat.

"No," Narcissa said as she relaxed into a chair and sipped her scotch. She delighted in the small burn that when down her chest. She kept thinking to Hermione, and Draco and she smirked at her son and the little witched being so quick on her feet.

"Your allegiance or your son and his new bride will die," Bellatrix threatened, and before Merlin and gods combined Bellatrix never saw the wand as Narcissa cast a spell that slammed Bellatrix to the wall, and hold her there. Narcissa with her other hand waved toward the wall paper and vines trapped her sister to the wall. She walked up to Bellatrix and took her wand from her hand and then went back to her seat and looked at her sister and once more sipped her scotch. She sent a stinging hex at Bella and smirked. Oh how sweet torture would be right now. But there was a woman that need not know of what she was capable of. Another two stinging hexes, and a VERY mild blasting hex sent to Bella's arm to break it let her make a point. That is how Draco and Hermione found them in the parlor. Hermione looked from the open door. Narcissa saw a witch, poised, in control, and absolutely stunning.

"Bella, dear sister, my answer is no, but it will also be no to any other power hungry group trying to encroach on this property. I have no interest in war. I only have interest in making this family stronger and we all know that is through power and the money to back it up. So no, to you, your Dark Lord, and to any other solicitor for Dark and Light. I declare the Black Family Neutral. That makes you void of this decision and you are no longer a Black by bond, and disowned by blood. You are no longer apart of this family." Narcissa said as she stood to leave and met Draco and Hermione at the door.

"Narcissa, Don't do this," Bellatrix Lestrange pled. She never pleads or begs. Narcissa turned around.

"Why ever not?" she asked with a sliver of malice coating the tips of her voice.

"He will come, and I can't lose you," Bellatrix looked at Narcissa, and then the Draco and Hermione.

"You are delusional to think I will believe that? You have no collateral for trust in this matter sister. However I will make a promise that I will never make a move against you, unless you harm my family. Is that fair? Until then to prove me you wish to protect us, your family, and your blood. Until that moment you are nothing more than a threat to the House of Black," Narcissa waved her hand and the vines let go and Bellatrix fell to the floor. She walked out of the estate and never looked back.

Hermione stepped up and slipped her arm around Narcissa and Narcissa and pulled her closer and Draco came on the other side and did the same. One happy family but Narcissa looked down into her hand. Bellatrix's wand.

"She never asked for it back. I wonder why," Narcissa mused then looked down at Hermione.

"It could be a fake," Hermione suggested, "We can find that out later at Gringots. I have plans with my family but it the meantime," She looked at her watch, "Dan will be waiting and I wish not to keep him waiting any longer."

"True but I have a feeling we may have to move little loves," Narcissa said as she looked down at the wand. She decided it will go in a vault this very afternoon. Who knows what tracking devices are on it?

Narcissa kissed Draco's forehead and then Hermione's waiting lips. She waved a hand and their summer clothes were back and Hermione stretched and spun, and wiggled.

"Sooo much better," she grossed as she grabbed Narcissa's hand and Draco laughed and followed.

The three met Dan and told him of the affairs of the morning. But Dan turned to Hermione and asked why she chose that name and she told him, "Somehow we derive from the house of Cameron, and Kiera was Mom's middle name." Dan hugged her and then kissed her forehead. Hermione found the moment bittersweet. She loved her father's presence, but she needed to find a way to protect him. Narcissa noticed the shift and took her hand under the table and Hermione, shared that smile that Narcissa seemed to know and she nodded. As if she knew. Narcissa wrote down one thing on a napkin and it was something Hermione though strange. Vanishing Cabinets. Hermione looked up and smiled brightly and kissed Narcissa. Dan and Draco paused and stared.

"Draco, son, this is really happening right?"

"Yes Dan, this is really happening. Are you ok with that?"

Dan watching his daughter so happy, so in love, and so in sync with another person he found he could never be against it.

"Yes, I believe I am absolutely ok with this." The glass doors bust open and Harry Potter flew through the door.

"Guys, you will never guess what Dumbledore had me do last night?


	72. Tracking, Heirs, Regaining Trust

Hey Everyone,

I wanted to push out a chapter real fast today because I have no idea what my schedule will be like in the next few weeks. Things might be super busy or exceedingly boring, only time will tell but I will try to get you all a chapter as soon as I can. Thank for always being there guys. I have to admit, reviews are like my crack, or please tell me your thoughts, just keep them appropriate, and constructive.

Thanks,  
Snow

* * *

The crew simply stared at Harry as he relayed his story. Hermione and Narcissa shared a look that spoke of distrust and Dan simply tilted his head while Draco seemed to simmer in his distrust and anger.

"How did he find you?"

Everyone looked to the man with no magic and then back to Harry.

"Very good question Dan," Harry thought and then he looked to Narcissa, "Can we meet out back after this lunch and check me for tracking charms?" Narcissa nodded and then looked at everyone.

"I think we all need to do that specific check, and I think I need to teach you all that bit of magic before the end of summer. Dan I think I will be popping in on you from time to time to make sure you don't have tracking charms on you," Narcissa offered.

"That would be a pleasure, maybe we can invite Andromeda to a weekly tea time, and chat and reminisce while we do that," Dan smiled.

"I'll talk to Scrollblade and see if the wards can render those charms defective when he crosses the wards threshold," Hermione thought. Narcissa nodded. Once it was time to leave, and everyone was checked for tracking spells, of which Harry had SEVERAL, Dan left the magic users to their own devices but promised Hermione he would head straight home and wait for her news on the wards capabilities.

"Now you three," Hermione smiled, "Please accompany me to Gringotts. There are some things I need to share with you and some affairs I need to get in order."

"Yes, that sounds good, I need to deposit a wand any ways," Narcissa nodded with a smile and took Hermione's arm as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron.

 **HNHNHN**

Once at Gringotts Hermione walked to the teller and asked for Scrollblade and after a moment the Goblin Prince welcomed them to a back room. He watched the familiar way Narcissa and Hermione touched, and smiled to the other. He didn't know everything but he knew enough, and what he saw was gorgeous. He then looked toward Harry and Draco, and narrowed his eyes.

"The famous Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Black," Scrollblade looked to Narcissa and then back to Draco, "I am actually glad you are here Mr. Black. It is getting close to the time to talk of your inheritance of your father's estate."

Draco felt his eyes fly wide open, and then looked to his mother. She nodded. He thought he was disinherited from the Malfoy family. Draco then stood straight, and resolute when he nodded. Narcissa smiled sadly for she knew he was about to inherit a world a darkness, and torment. Not just in dark items, and magic, but in the name Malfoy. It can be a cursed name, a name that strikes distrust and fear into some of the hearts of the wizarding community, but there are some that will be drawn to him for his name alone. They will get close to him, use him, and take from him because the Malfoy name, just as the Black name means power. Seeing as Draco was both Black and Malfoy, Narcissa could not bear to think of her son as a lonely soul due to his predecessor's choices. She put and arm around her son and nodded. She would be there for him always and guide him through the dark waters of the shadowy aspect of wizarding society. Her attention was shifted when Narcissa heard Hermione's voice.

"Hello Scrollblade, Hope you are well, "Hermione smiled when the Goblin nodded with a horrific grin. "I am here on the topic we discussed. I want to name Heirs in the event I do not have biological offspring, and…" Hermione looked to Narcissa and took her hand, "open my vaults and my secrets to Narcissa, Harry, and Draco."

Scrollblade nodded but then looked at each and every person in the room, "Hermione Jean Granger, Head of the Martindirk House, Cameron Clan, and inheritor of Ishild's Grimoire, is opening her vaults to you with all her love and trust. To betray her is to betray the Goblin Nation and you forfeit your fortunes, titles, and vaults to the Goblin Nation. Do you accept this honor on these terms?"

Harry was the first to nod, then Draco. There was no hesitance in their decision. Then Hermione turned to Narcissa and looked into blue eyes that looked at Hermione reading her face. Hermione could practically read the thoughts that scattered across her face. Narcissa's silence and deep thought and gaze had Hermione nervous. Then Narcissa, without looking from Hermione held out her hand to Scrollblade.

"I swear my allegiance, trust, and love to Hermione Jean Granger, Head of House of the Martindirk, Cameron Clan, and successor of Ishild's Grimoire. What is mine is hers. I swear it," Narcissa looked at Hermione with all the love she had, and Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes and she held out her hand to Scrollblade as well. They didn't feel the blade slice their palms as drops of blood fell to the blade beneath their hands. A wind gathered in the room as magic infused their bond to the other, their promise to one another. Draco, and Harry stepped forward and swore their loyalty to Hermione and then magic, albeit not as strong as Hermione and Narcissa's, swirled in the room. The two women didn't take their hands from the other, they didn't feel magic healing their hands. They simply felt the others essence, the others, magic, and the others heartbeat through the tie. It was glorious, frightening, but most of all it was them, it was love.

 **HNHNHN**

When they left Gringotts Narcissa walked with Hermione to an apparition point and waved the Harry and Draco. Then they popped to Black Hall, and crossed the wards. Hermione smiled as she asked Scrollblade if the wards prevented tracking charms and he nodded in the affirmative. Narcissa asked if Scrollblade would add that her wards. He shook his head. The Black wards are blood wards infused with dark and light magic. This surprised Narcissa, but Scrollblade said that he could get the wards department to add an overlay of protection. Narcissa smiled and nodded her agreement and told the goblin prince to take from her vault whatever funds where necessary. It would be worth every single sickle.

Narcissa took Hermione's hand and walked slowly, leisurely toward Black Hall. Narcissa looked up and studied the structure. Then felt Hermione's hands squeeze her own in question.

"As I have said earlier, I think we may have to move Little Witch. I do so very much love this place, but with the arrival of Bellatrix this morning, I feel that it would be safer to separate our time between here, and maybe a few other places," Narcissa supplied as she sighed deeply.

"Where else would you go?" Hermione asked looking at the massive mansion before her.

"I was thinking to the country, I can build a new, maybe along the shore. There is also some real estate in Scotland," Hermione looked up to Narcissa and Narcissa smiled back, "I want to be close to you and Draco and Harry for as long as I can." Hermione smiled and wrapped an arm around her lover.

"Or you can take over one of my estates," Hermione offered. Narcissa turned to look to Hermione. And Hermione stepped from Narcissa rather nervous. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, I know things are not conventional between us. Honestly that's one reason why I adore this relationship, but through the life you have led, and the smaller lifetime that I have lived, I know that this is what I want. 100% what I want. You have opened your arms, heart and home to me and my family. What I did today, what we did today made us apart of the others family by blood oath. I guess what I am trying to say is exactly what you said. What is mine is yours. Talk to Scrollblade about the properties, and choose a few. Then we know Bellatrix will have no knowledge of these places," Hermione rambled afraid of Narcissa's answer. She looked around scared to meet those blue eyes. She felt Narcissa step up to her, and gently place her fingertip under Hermione's chin. Brown and blue slammed into the other. Narcissa slowly pressed her lips to Hermione's. Lips moved together dancing against the others. Narcissa pulled back and when Hermione opened her eyes Narcissa nodded. The smile on Hermione's lips lit up the yard around them.

Narcissa took her love to bed that night. It was only then, when they were in the wee hours of the morning that the future looked, possible, and bright, unlike the journal one read, and the other lived. The future was theirs.

 **HNHNHN**

No one knew that when Draco took over as Head of House that cast an expulsion spell. The Death Eaters where on the hunt. The hunt for a new headquarters. Tom Marvolo Riddle stepped up to his ancestral home. He inhaled, and flicked his tongue out like the snake he was and smiled evilly. The magic, was deep, it was dark, and it was powerful. That would do. He snapped his fingers and a follower cowered before him.

"Take their lives," he demanded.

The servant nodded and left the decrepit manor home. When the servant apparated outside of the Estate where they knew their prey would be they reached out, then jerked their hand back. They hissed in pain. She returned to her master and relayed the message and assured him she would watch the home, and wait for her opportunity. The Dark Lord smiled. Praised her for her efforts, and diligence for their cause. She bowed as she back away and then apparated to an owlery.

 _Time to gain trust. He wants you dead. Be on your guard.  
If you can believe me, and I pray to the gods you do, be careful, Sister._

 _~B_

She sent the owl in hopes of gaining trust. Hoping never did Bellatrix any good, sitting there, waiting. No she was a woman of action.

She sent one more owl and knew this one would garner more action.

She pulled the hood around her face, and then went somewhere she never ever, not in a million lifetimes thought she would go. Nant Woods, to wait for none other than Amelia Bones.


	73. Deceit, Team, Anger, Consume

Hey All,

Well tequila and Sierra Nevada Pale Ale fed the muse for this chapter. So in advance please forgive me for my shortcomings, and horrendous grammatical errors. So part of me wants to kill of Bellatrix.. as we talked about or just save her through her family. Well why not both, or is she a double agent? Its freakin hard to keep up with the twists to Bellatrix. Another ... saucy, part of me wanted to smut this chapter up but but I could not give into the smut gods yet... yet. Thanks for reading. Its summer time so reviews are like Scooby Doo snacks. AKA mass quantities of motivation hahaha

Thanks  
~Snow

* * *

Amelia Bones got her job as Head of the Department of Law Enforcement not because she slept her way to the top, or schmoozed the right people. No, she got it because she is one of the most paranoid people next to Mad Eye Moody. Hell, some people would use them both in the same sentence or argue who was most diligent or suspicious. It was a great joke of sorts at the office. When she got the message from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange she immediately sent an owl to Narcissa. She waited in her parlor watching flames and sipping firewhiskey waiting for a response. When minuets turned in to hours Amelia kept her watch she knew, without a doubt that she would come.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and found hay colored hair and blue eyes. She smiled and she indicated towards the other chair. She poured another glass of the stiff drink and handed it to her lover. The blonde loved firewhiskey. It was right on par with their Jack Daniels but never beating it, she was an American after all and Jack won't take slack from the English forms of whiskey.

"What makes you think she will give up her time with Hermione to rush to your side?" asked Dakota. The blonde looked at the Strawberry blonde and waited. Amelia watched the way the fire flickered off Dakota's skin. There was something almost serene and yet mischievous about the way the light caught her face. High cheekbones, slender cheeks, blue eyes that bore into ones soul. In many ways that was true. The American witch could see auras and it helped her greatly in the field.

She confessed later that she saw Amelia's aura change over time in regards to their interactions. It made Amelia be as honest as a woman who didn't want her heart broken could be. Shockingly for Amelia she felt the same way. Now the witch no longer resided in hotels, or the Aurors barracks or safe houses. She lived with Amelia, ever present and knowledgeable of the possible future she wanted to open her doors to the American. Who knew when she would the decision to live or die would be taken from her own will? She wanted to spend the rest of her life happy.

"You, know very well we were lovers at one time," Amelia was honest with her and when she said it, it was with an air of nostalgia not pain, she looked over to the blonde and she smiled, "She would come if I called because in that mess of time, we had become the very best of confidants and friends."

"Yes, but who's to say she has got your owl? She could be thigh deep in…" Dakota was cut off. OH gods she loved seeing Amelia Bones, powerful, diligent, paranoid, and controlling Amelia stutter and redden. It was a cheap American thrill. Oh how she relished in it.

"I don't need visuals love. But I might have dropped a line about Draco's and Hermione's safely being threatened," Amelia relied simply. Dakota laughed, full of life, and uninhabited. She was so… free. Yes, that was it. Narcissa was never this free. Dakota was free-spirited, no one will tell her what conventions will apply to her. What she wore, how she spoke, who she deemed worthy of social contacts. Dakota Hall broke rules, and social boundaries. Millie loved it. Then the fire crackled and turned green. Millie's jaw dropped.

There before her was Narcissa in a pair of light blue muggle shorts, and a white V-neck t-shirt. Her hair was down and wispy and she looked angelic, and never like the Narcissa she had known. Then a sputter once more revealed a jeans clad, and button down flannel shirt Hermione.

"Amelia we came as soon as we got your owl," Narcissa gritted trying to hide her panic. She held her hand out to Dakota and greeted her with a friendly smile. Amelia almost did a double take. When in Merlin's crystal cave was she EVER friendly? Hermione extended a hand before her. This was the first time that Amelia met the muggleborn. She had to admit she was beautiful. But young… but not. It was baffling, and being a woman of action she took out her wand. Amelia lifted her wand and ran a diagnostic. Her eyes popped from her head.

"How long were you under that time turner child?" She asked Hermione. Hermione gracefully chuckled and took a seat and waved her hand.

"Well, Miss Bones, they never asked for the time turner back over summer a few years in a row. So… I may have been using it while I was studying over the summer. I wanted to try and heal my mother of cancer in any way possible but becoming knowledgeable in both muggle and magical medicine," Hermione and Narcissa's hands met at the same time as if there was a magnetic invisible pull to the other, "But she died anyways. I will carry that for a while but I know I could not help her. Not at that time," Hermione finished that last statement as she looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa squeezed her hand and then they both let go. Not comfortable under the visual scrutiny of others and their public displays of affection. No one had to know that Dakota was right that Narcissa was most certain deep in… something delicious. Dakota could tell from the spiked colors here and there with physical contact.

"But this diagnostic had you at nearly 19," Amelia gaffed. Hermione chucked.

"So that's what it read today. Every time we do a diagnostic on my age fluctuates. But it does seem to spike a little higher as if it is over shooting while my body is still trying to catch up. I have a feeling it will round out soon at around 18, it seems to be the median number."

Amelia only looked at this young witch and blinked. She was so… effervescent in a serious way. She was both young and mature, light and dark. Amelia sipped her drink pulling her eyes away from the girl before her and left that enigma for later. Her eyes slammed into Narcissa's and she saw panic, and fear. She sighed and shook her head.

"I must apologize. I brought you here under false pretenses. It is as a matter of fact that Hermione and Draco are not in danger. But Bellatrix did contact me. She wanted to work with me. And me alone. I am at a loss. Isn't she the dark lord's right hand lieutenant?" Amelia asked looking to Narcissa for clarification. She saw the ripples of hate and anger and felt dread fill her stomach then her eyes lit in that oh so Slytherin way. She had a plan.

"Millie it is simple. Take me, Miss Hall, and yourself to the rendezvous spot. If she is adamant about a true partnership then she would not negate this. Also she knew you would contact me," Narcissa smiled softly at Amelia and Amelia cleared her through and nodded, "Hermione and Draco will be going to school soon. She knows this. What we don't know is what she will be willing to do for the Dark Lord, or for her approval of me."

Amelia sat back after she poured another round of firewhiskey, Hermione denied the pleasure and asked for a cup of tea. A house elf in clothes, yes clothes, came forward and provided Hermione with the most wonderful mint tea she had in a long time.

"Alright we go, our prime directive is to capture her, BUT, I am in charge, and what I say goes Narcissa. You never follow operative orders," Amelia stared her down and was surprised to find Narcissa sitting back relaxed as she nodded.

"Honestly, Millie, I don't want her to know I am there. I don't want to sway her behavior one way or another. I want to watch her, unobserved so to speak. So I will be an extra wand if you and Miss Hall so deem me necessary at some point. I'll kill her if you wish it so, but it would be awfully nice to know what's going on in that head of hers."

Amelia watched as Hermione sat with eyes cold as stone, and Narcissa eyes that lit life fire as she spoke of killing her sister. Amelia nodded and gave Narcissa the time, day, and place of the meeting. After that everyone flooed to their homes or adjourned to their bedrooms. Amelia bones, couldn't stop thinking of the whole dilemma and it took to attention of a blonde to erase her thoughts of the Black family, Hermione included.

 **HNHNHN**

Once to Black Hall Hermione stood back and Narcissa let out a bout of wandless magic and destroyed a full set of medieval armor. It melted. Literally and Hermione had to cast a containment field around the armor so it would not attach itself to the floor. Narcissa tore a path through the whole house where Hermione would repair what she could or create force fields around the expensive heirlooms. When Narcissa was spent Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I don't like being used," Narcissa said as she leaned into Hermione, "I could stand Bella contacting Millie, but Millie deceiving me to get me to her home. I would have come eventually. It was…. It was... Hermione it was fucked up."

Hermione only smiled at her verbiage and rubbed her arms and squeezed her tighter from behind. She kissed Narcissa's neck and up to her ear.

"You are beyond everything I wish for in a guardian for our family. Amelia, in her own way did what she thought was necessary," Hermione whispered as she began kissing her neck once more. Narcissa rolled her neck and allowed for more space but one more thought caught her.

"Hermione, How old are you love?" Narcissa asked as she felt Hermione trail fingers to the bottom of her shirt and brush the flesh above her waistband of her shorts.

"I am averaging around 18 years and 3 months old, but it keeps fluctuating. I'm still catching up, "She said as she nipped at Narcissa's Neck. So young, so very very young. Narcissa pulled from Hermione's. She faced Hermione and she saw those wide pupils, ready, lusty, then they focused on her blue irises.

"You are so young Hermione," Narcissa began but was forced to stop. She never saw the brunette move. She never thought she could move so quickly. She was pinned to the wall painfully, erotically. Hermione magically called the vines on the wall to take her hands and hold them there. She looked to her lover, breathily and found Hermione her sweet, albeit hurt Hermione staring at her.

"I have you stationary and I want you to listen to me," she declared then paced back and forth, then stopped and looked to Narcissa and walked to her. "I am yours, you are mine," Hermione paused, she blinked. these where not the words of a teenager, they were the confirmation of magic, cast and bound so many years ago, confusingly in the future.

"Narcissa Black," Hermione began and waved her hand and the vines on the wall released her lover. Narcissa rubbed her wrists and looked to Hermione in shock, wandless magic. Hermione smiled.

"I read your Journal. I found the book and I have been practicing," Hermione smirked.

"Show me," Narcissa whispered and then Narcissa was jerked into Hermione's arms by a simple wave and flutter of her fingers. They smiled at the other, but this night Narcissa craved dominance. She craved to take, taste, and assert power over the young girl. The only thing that stopped her was Hermione's own will to do the same.

"Bed room?" offered Hermione. Narcissa only turned her back and flew up the steps. Once in the room both women chuckled at the others exuberant natures. Many times through the night one gave the, other took, and vice versa. Dominance over the other was then dominated. It was sharing. It was giving. It was taking. It was sublime.


	74. Ever Mine, Ever Thine, Ever ours

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted to get a chapter out to you all. So I typed this one up REALLY fast, so please be lenient on my grammar, it's always bad but I have a feeling this one is gonna be ghastly. I hope you all have had a good summer so far. Reviews are motivator's haha.

Thanks,  
Snow

Hermione looks out the window and watches her father and her lover chat as if it's the most normal thing on the face of the planet. Dan says something with a crooked smile and a shrug, and Narcissa's face falls slightly and then her blues eyes meet Hermione's in the window and then she smiles, tightly but it was one of reassurance. She watched as Dan and Narcissa chatted and the more they chatted they more Hermione saw Narcissa tighten and for lack of a better word severe. Dan must had noticed how he was affecting her because he reached out and patted her arm. He turned and waved to Hermione with a shit eating grin, and pointed to the window as Draco and Harry found their compartment. Hermione smiled as she turned around when she heard the laughing boys and then waved back to them. She will find out what happened later.

"This year will be another difficult one mates," Harry exclaimed with a sigh and a quick look out in the hall way of the train and then he closed the door.

"I can't remember the right spell, but it's a silencing spell, can one of you cast it, as possibly a notice me no spell. I'd rather not be bothered at the moment," Harry sighed as he sat on the bench. Hermione nodded to Draco and they when about putting a double layer of each spell, one set from Hermione and one set from Draco and they sat back.

"Harry, you are not stupid, and I know you know those spells. What really wrong?" asked Draco.

"You know we all have magical signatures right?" Harry asked as he sat up and rubbed his hands on his pants and then settled down when Hermione and Draco nodded, "Good because I kind of just figured it out when I heard Professor Slughorn talking to one in his Slug Club and how everyone has a magical signature, and even if we are no longer under the tracing for Magical abuse of a minor, we can SORTA be tracked, as long as they know the magical signature of the witch or wizard they are looking for."

"So…"Hermione asked trying to get Harry to speak.

"So… Slughorn said he knew mine and he would come looking for me later to chat, and get to know me," Harry looked out the window as the train departed.

"I thought that was what you and Dumbledore wanted," Draco said as he took Harry's hand.

"Yes, but it's the way he looks at me. Like every time he sees me his heart breaks. I don't know why that is and I am put off balance every time we are together for too long. There is something there, something critical, but I need to find out what it is first before Dumbles makes me get into his past as a spy," Harry dumped on them. Hermione moved over to the other side of the compartment and then both Draco and Hermione put their arms around the boy who lived. After a while the trolley came around and Hermione stopped the woman and payed a king's ransom in chocolate just to make her brother feel better. He smiled his thanks, and as always the bag never was more than a fifth way consumed. It's a gift, and one he will probably munch on for about a month and then they could all go to Hogsmede and refill.

The feast was a regular affair. Snape was finally given Defense of the Dark Arts position, and Harry and Hermione turned toward one another and sighed relief as they both trusted him but knew he had another part to play in the grand scheme of the events taking place. The speech was darker, ominous and very somber, almost like a warning. It effected everyone's good mood and when everyone went to their dorms. Harry and Hermione were ran into and near bowled over. When Harry rightened himself, and Hermione looked up she saw one of her least favorite people standing with a new person she had not really paid attention to. Green eyes, he had green eyes that narrowed at her as he smirked at her. She looked to Ron who sneered. As he was reaching for his arm to pull him off in another direction.

"Cormack, there was an agreement," Ron turned around and lowered his voice to where Hermione couldn't hear him but she definitely heard the word mine. She blanched, and hoped it didn't mean what she thought. She sighed, oh dear. Harry took hold of her hand, and they made their way to the common room.

"I don't like him," he spat quietly.

"Nor do I Harry," she laughed but watched Ron and Cormack, "I think we need to be on our toes brother," she said as she slipped her arm in his. Harry patted her had in the affirmative as they watched each other's back. They chatted for a while, talking about what it felt like to be back at Hogwarts, how it has changed, and how things will change. After the common room was emptied they went their opposite ways and onward to bed. Hermione loved how her things where already where they needed to be. She stripped then slipped into bed opening her journal to Narcissa.

 _My Love,_

 _We are here at the castle safe and sound. Nothing real new to report, just that the aura of the place seems darker, thick with change as if something is coming. We both know what that is, but it feels oppressive, and very uncomfortable._

 _Harry has had interesting experiences with Slughorn. If I remember right he was your potions master, right? What kind of man was he? Is he safe or is another professor we have to watch for? Harry is getting very strange feelings from the man, as if every time he looks at Harry his heart looks as if it was breaking. Harry's words not mine._

 _I already miss our bed, but I guess it will have to be like this for a while. Maybe we can all meet up for a Hogsmede weekend. She we plan on that? Speaking of meetings, how did the BL capture go? What does she want? And speaking of wants, what did my father want? I saw your face my love, you looked as if he made you eat a spider and you couldn't curse him for it._

 _I look out over the window and I think of our summer and how different it was there compared to here. England in general has become dark, treacherous, and unsafe. Maybe if it gets too bad I could always transfer schools, maybe someplace sunny and warm, say somewhere in France? I miss our vineyard dearly. I am off to bed. I wish you well and be safe._

 _Ever thine, Ever mine, Ever ours, Ever Always,_

 _Hermione_

Later…

Narcissa came home to the glow of her journal. She opened the book and saw those words and smiled. She need those words like flowers needed the sun. She picked up her quill and began to write. She poured out her heart and soul as always and then she reluctantly spoke of her evening with her sister. Peace she wanted peace. She took an unbreakable vow to be a spy for the Ministry, against Voldemort, and to never harm the people associated with the family Black, Bones or Hall. She faltered on the conversation with Hermione's father. All she could say was she was not yet ready to write about that with all of the evenings activities but she promised he would. She told her she missed her, she loved her, and sighed off with declarations of forever and beyond.

When she looked over to the documents on the table she shook her head as she remembered Dan's cheeky question to make her blanch and stammer.

" _Jean said your love was a love to beautiful to get in the way of and she was right," his smile turned into a grimace and then softened, "She was always right."_

 _He turned toward her and smiled as she watched the train fill with kids monitoring every one, on guard, watching for something anything that could be a danger._

" _So when will you be marrying my daughter?" Dan asked lightly. Narcissa blinked and felt her face freeze. She felt like Dan had punched her in the gut and she was at a loss for breath let alone words. She worked her throat and swallowed and took her pureblood training and regained control, and knew it was as quick as a snap of ones fingers and would never know what happened unless you were watching, and she looked up to the window. Shit, Hermione was watching. She saw the small hint of worry, but she smiled and told her they were ok, she was ok. Hermione nodded and smiled as she heard Draco and Harry come into the tiny room. When the train began to move she turned to Dan and escorted him into London for a cup of tea._

" _Would you opposed to that Dan?" she asked after many frighteningly silent moments. She looked into her peppermint tea mind racing._

" _Are you kidding? I think it would be fantastic," Dan beamed and she looked up blinking not believing then he reached across the small table and took her hand, "You have no idea what her life was like before she came to Hogwarts do you?" He asked and she shook her head. Dan sighed and leaned back remembering._

" _She hated our world. They never understood her. She knew she was special, not just magically, but academically she was well beyond the people in her grades for her to have any real peers. Kids only wanted to use her brain, cheat from her work. For a while she did it just to fit in, but she began to feel used. She hated being used, it is one of her pet peeves, so don't manipulate her, she will have your hide," he said with a small chuckle, "One day she came home with bruises, a cut on her lip, a black eye, and bruised ribs. She wouldn't tell us what happened but we knew. Later she told us she was beat up because she stood up for herself," Dan took a sip of his Earl Gray, and continued, "From that day on she was home schooled, and we would never deny Hermione her choices, even if we objected we knew she had her own mind, and in this case her own heart."_

 _Narcissa listened intently to Hermione's back story and she hated what she had to go through._

" _You make her happy, why in hell would I take that from her?" Then Dan shook Narcissa's hand, "Why would I take that from you too?"_

 _Narcissa didn't know what to do with that but all she could do was to squeeze Dan's hand as she spoke, "I wish for nothing more than that very outcome Dan. I wish nothing more than to be wedded to Hermione, but she has many things to do with her life, and she still has a little bit of time to find out what she wants."_

" _Oh posh! She has what she ever wanted, don't sell yourself short. She isn't a child anymore. I have so many issues with that damned time turner but if this is the result of that then Narcissa it is a beautiful future," Dan sipped from his cup. She understood when she was properly championed and chastised at the same time. She nodded and sipped from her cup._

 _Because of Dan and his meddling, gods he was like an old woman, she thought about nothing but that for the entire afternoon. She sent an owl to Scrollblade about female marriage contracts and the possibilities, and sent the same to Amelia for the research._

 _When Amelia, Dakota, and a hidden Narcissa apprehended then dealt with Bellatrix, Narcissa can from the shadows, saw the look on Bella's face. Maybe it wasn't too far for the older sister to come back to the Black Family, but there was a lot of healing to do. And sometimes it could take a lifetime to heal ones trust. Before Narcissa apparated home, Amelia handed her a file and a nod. Narcissa looked at it and her face heated, and then said her thanks._

Now as she popped off her reply to Hermione she looked at the Ministry Marriage documents, and then the Goblin Marriage documents. She knew without a doubt, she would be able to find a loophole to keep her standing, her money, her power, and have Hermione too. That is of course if she needed one, who knows, maybe everything will fall in line perfectly.


	75. Snakes, Maps, and Deals

Alright, this is actually my first chapter back with this story in about a month. There are ALOT of AU situations, and no timeline kept too, well sort of. I have been kicking this whole story around and i will be doing ALOT of things differently from here on out. Thanks for visiting and giving your time to the story.

~Snow

* * *

Harry and Hermione came into the common room and looked at the book in Harry's hands. Hermione was beyond angry about the book, but as she sat down looking at Harry pouring over the book she smiled. If it meant he finally showed more interest in books than in quidditch then she would not argue, but she wanted to examine the book.

"Harry, may I see the book?" Hermione asked as she held out her hand and Harry looked at her as if she just asked for his brand new Firebolt. She rolled her eyes.

"I promise to give it back to you," Hermione moved to sit next to him, "Are you ok being apart from the book, maybe it is…"

"No it isn't that it's just this could make me really successful this year, and I am not nearly as smart as you and Draco but this could give me an edge," he said while he looked down on the book. She placed a hand on his arm and her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's look together then," Hermione offered to meet Harry half way. Harry patted her knee and then squeezed it before he opened the book.

"Oi, 'Arry, get a room, mate," chided a voice from behind them. Hermione and Harry both turned around and saw Seamus smirking at the pair with Dean. It was meant in jest and fun but that made Hermione and Harry look at each other and smile then turn back to the book.

"They think we are together?" Harry asked smiling. Hermione shrugged her shoulder and looked down at the book.

"I am surprised that no one has drawn conclusions about you and Draco, and me for that matter. I practically threw myself at Fleur, and I do worship the ground Narcissa walks on," Hermione tilted her head, "I think the only one that really got 'it' was Luna. But she caught me looking at her one day and she read my mind. It was even smoother than Dumbledore's readings," Hermione chuckled.

"I know, she even said I look better before opening feast. I asked her what that meant and she said, I am not you Harry but it think it means you are happy, then she looked and found Draco, like magic, and said yes, yes, very happy," Harry smiled at the memory with a furrowed brow, "She is perceptive. We need to get her in our circle more," Harry said then kissed Hermione on the cheek and hoots and hollers and someone said about time. His blush bled up to his cheeks, "Thanks for being here and understanding, now let's take a look."

Hermione smiled and kissed her brothers cheek back and there were awe's from some of the girls in the common room. Hermione stood and took Harry's hand and they left the common room to good natured laughter.

"We can't look at anything without others looking at us, so call Draco up on the coin and we can meet in the library," Hermione said as she let go of Harry's hand. Once in the library Draco scuttled into the archives and walked away from them and settled into an obscure corner. As soon as Harry and Hermione got to the blonde she erected a notice me not ward and soundproofed the area. Harry walked to his lover and hugged him. Hermione did the same as soon as they broke away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled three chairs into their little dome of privacy. Hermione looked at Draco and noticed he was pale and his gaze was far away.

"I heard in the common room, whispers and I could not pin point them, but I did hear that something was brewing with the Dark Lord," Harry went to interrupt but Draco stopped him, "He wants something and all of the students with Dark Marked parents are ordered to lay low. There is an inside man," Draco said to his friends.

"What exactly does that mean, Brother?" Hermione asked softly so as not to put him on the defensive. She saw how Narcissa dealt with Draco when he was like this and tried to emulate that as much as possible to get the young man to talk. Hermione sighed as he began to think and not shut down.

"I have no idea. If the Death Eater families are to stand down, then it would not be one from Slytherin. It would not be logical," Draco thought and then squeezed his eyes shut and then rubbed his face. When he pulled his hand from his face he saw Harry and a sadness etched in Draco's eyes.

"They have been trying to recruit me into the Dark Lords army since we arrived. I will maintain the stance of Neutral, but I believe we, the Malfoy's and Blacks, need to make it incredibly clear, we are now isolationist, and NO help will come from us," Draco cupped Harry's cheek and what he said next tore at Hermione's chest, "We need to pull apart in public, Love," Harry moved and sat down with Draco and held him. Then Harry dryly chuckled.

"Well, all of Gryffindor think Hermione and I are 'together,' so I can use her to get out of the common room to see you," Harry pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket. Lupin gave it back to him before he left with a cheeky smile on the old werewolf's face, "We need to make a copy of this maybe two one for each of us and then blur it or protect it to where we are the only ones who can read it," Harry looked around him and Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"OH my god, Hermione I didn't mean use you like as in you are just used but…" Harry turned red and Draco and Hermione laughed. Hermione took the map from Harry and examined the magic with a grin and then looked back to them and then down to the book.

"Maybe we can make another 2 copies of that book too," Hermione looked at the book then up to Harry's eyes and he smiled and then nodded, "But first things first let's see what I can do about this." She walked from their alcove. She sensed that they will need more and more time alone and she would never deny them that. She walked to a nearby table and examined the magic. The Marauder's made it with magic that they gathered here at school. She thought about it, and she knew she could not just copy the whole map with the magic included. She took another sigh, she needed help.

There was a knock on a dungeon classroom door, and a growl that replied. When the door opened the man snarled.

"Ready for your detention I see," he said as he slammed the door shut behind Hermione. Hermione waited next to her desk as Snape soundproofed the room and then posted a look out spell in the hall to notify him if anyone came closer than five paces of his door. He nodded and as soon as he did she smiled and he sneered, what would actually pass for a smile for him. She met Severus Snape, the bat, the greasy git, half way into the room and they met in a fond embrace. He didn't let her go actually. He pulled away from her and then looked down at Hermione.

"I am… glad, you look so well. The last time I saw you, you had a gaping slash in your back," Snape walked around her, robes billowing, then sat down, his face a piece of marble, "I have grown… expectant of you. Do try not to put yourself in that position again," Snape said to the girl in a growl, but to Hermione she could only hear the love from the man pour out. Severus Snape was not used to emotion, let alone expressing it, to anyone but Narcissa, and even then it was a hard expression, unmoving, and unyielding.

"I have missed you too Professor," Hermione said as she stood before his desk and then pulled out the Marauders Map. He perked up as he took it and then read the top.

 _Like last time Snape, get your incredibly large nose out of others peoples business._

He threw it down on the desk with a sigh, "Still charmed to insult I take it."

"Ah yes, but I wanted to know if we can make 2 more identical copies, magic for magic, word for word, and function for function. If so, I was wondering if you can help me do it," Hermione said as she relaxed against the desk. Snape looked at her and saw the young woman she was in first year and now saw a woman before him. He was privy to too much information and one of those was the image of the woman in Narcissa's future. This was the woman she was meant to be with, and he was happy his friend will experience happiness.

"You are the most talented witch of your age. I am sure you can break the code that keeps this magic together," His eyes narrowed as she smiled and shrugged. She was much more comfortable with herself than last year.

"Yes, I can but I can't break this code as you put it, by myself, within the next few days," Hermione turned and faced him straight on, "Basically I don't have time to create 2 copies of a map, and protect Draco and Harry at the same time," her eyes darkened with shadows at the at moment as she looked away, "Because of the stirrings in your snake pit Draco over heard some things, and now the boys are making the decision to be kept apart from each other in public."

Snape looked at her and steepled his fingers and leaned forward as he looked at the witch before him.

"I will make you 3 copies not just two, before Friday evening where you will do something astronomically foolish and have detention and we will discuss them, but I need two things," Snape looked at Hermione and then she waved a hand gesturing him to continue, "First, I want all information from the snake pit as you called it, from Draco, and I want him to keep me appraised of such information," Snape paused as she thought and nodded saying all he had to do was ask Draco himself. Snape nodded and then stared at Hermione, "Second…" he paused and his eyes narrowed, "I want you to apprentice under me as of next week in potions."

Hermione blinked and swallowed. She never knew she was that talented in potions. For Severus Snape to make that ultimatum she was not only good, she was extraordinary, and in his own way just told her as much.

"Now the work load…" Snape began but was cut off

"I never agreed," Hermione stopped the man and he eyed her waiting, "I want something in return as well," Hermione demanded, "Since we are making deals." He nodded.

"I want the maps, naturally, but if I apprentice with you, I don't want to just learn Potions…" she paused and took a deep breath, "I want Harry, Draco, and I to learn the Dark arts."

"Miss Granger I am already your Dark Arts teacher," Snape said but was stopped when Hermione laughed.

"Oh I am not talking about classroom Dark Arts. I am talking about Dark Arts, Defense and Offense, in practical use. Let's say if there was a war…" Hermione let the sentence hang and Snape looked at the girl and then nodded.

"Three maps and Dark Arts lessons, Deal, but in exchange for Draco's information, and your apprenticeship," he clarified their deal. Hermione nodded. Snape then picked up the tattered map and sighed. More insults, great. The entire time Hermione laughed.

 **Later…**

"I will have us three copies by Friday," whispered Hermione by Harry's ear as she walked into the common room arm in arm. They sat close to each other and he smiled at her. She smiled at him. Draco and Harry sent her a message that told her the fake relationship was a good cover. Basically they would not change a thing they did. They always sat like this, smiled, and touched, and hugged. Now everyone thought they were dating and it was a good way to get info.

"Why three?" Harry asked as he held her hand as they looked at the book together.

"In his own way I think he wanted to get one to Narcissa, just in case," Hermione said as she looked at the side notes in the book.

"Harry, who is the Half Blood Prince?" Hermione asked as she kept reading.

"I have no idea but he was brilliant. Look…" Harry directed her gaze to the other page, and then they got caught in the knowledge of the book.

 **Elsewhere…**

"That daft idiot wouldn't know what to do with her let alone date her," spat a voice. The other chuckled as they watched the two sit in the arm chair big enough for two but barely.

"Come now, they are quite comfortable looking," grinned the other, "She is very comfortable looking and I daresay I would love to take a few moments to get to know her," the other voice said trying to get arise out of the person next to them.

"I am tired of telling you of our deal, Cormack. You and your family, Dark Followers, all of you. I get you Harry potter, and she is mine, and so is fame and glory," Ron said smiling evilly at the pair.

"What in Merlin's name happened to make you turn on your best friend," Cormack asked as he too watched the pair.

"A friend would not put his name in a cup and seek out that glory by himself without sharing it, a friend would not seek the spotlight and attention of everyone, without again sharing," Ron said gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure you are not the daft one?" Cormack asked then threw up a shield as Ron went to punch him, "I am just saying, who said he had to share anything? The Dark Lord wants his guts on a platter and his head as a trophy. Do you want to share in that … attention Weasley?"

"Well, no but I never get anything. Last born son, hand-me- downs. Even the twins are successful. Where do I make my mark in the world?"

"You would make your mark by betraying your friend, the bookworm, and your family's good name by becoming one of us? Damn, mate, you are twisted. The Dark Lord would be pleased," Cormack placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and left the red head to watch on in jealousy.


	76. Heritage, Trials, Winning

Hey Guys,

This chapter was a little fun to write. Have you ever wondered if you could take one of those blood tests it would tell you who you were related too, or what vaults you had inherited? I already know I was of the chiefs bloodline of a Scottish clan, but what if I was a princess in France, or some Viking blacksmith? OOO how about a pirate? That's why I love these little chapters. So no, I didn't want to overpower Hermione in terms of standing, I just was living out a 'what if' I have in my own life. Forgive me for that, but it makes things interesting for Narcissa.

* * *

 **Grandpa Martin's Vault…**

"Hello Martin," Narcissa said as she walked into the vault seeking out the ghost. She found him reading a fantasy novel from the muggle world and then turned and saw a stack of books on one side, and then a larger pile on the other. He looked up, with eyes blurry, even for a ghost. His smile brightened as he saw his visitor. She waved four tomes for him as a gift and he walked forward. His fingers slid over hers and a chill shot over spine. As he took the books and placed them in the smaller pile of books.

"What are you doing all the way down here dear? I heard your vow to protect my granddaughter all the way down here as the promise reverberated in every one of her vaults. You and yours have gained the trust of a Martindirk, and that must make you a wonderful person in your own right. But when people come to me it is for information, so how may I assist you?" Martin asked rambling and then finally got to the point. Narcissa had to smile. Hermione was so much like him. From the books and research, to the rambling round about speech.

"I must apologize, you are right I am here for information," Narcissa found a chest, and sat on top, "What exactly are your ties to the goblin nation?" Narcissa asked but she never expected the ghost to become so animated.

"OH, we are friends of the Goblins, and because of how I tried to fight for the Goblins, and ultimately sacrificed myself for a Goblin Warrioress, I am what could be called Lord by rite of passage and sacrifice," Martin said as he sat on a stack of books in front of Narcissa. She thought and held her breath before asking.

"What exactly is a Lord by rite of Passage and Sacrifice?" She watched as Martin smiled sadly.

"Her name was Ironblade. She was a great great so and so forth Grandmother to Scrollblade. She was my best friend, and she was my wife's maid of honor. But when the war broke out, our child was spirited away because of our ties with the goblin nation. Ironblade took us in and claimed us hers, and her family. My wife died due to illness. The wizards poisoned the water, and she was one of the first to drink a poisoned batch. I came home to a funeral, and my best friend holding me as I stood there numb as we placed her body on the funeral pyre," Martin paused, and shook his head and looked at Narcissa. She felt her heart go out to him and she reached across the space between them. When she offered her hand he smiled and shook his head, and let his hand sit, more or less inside of her own flesh. He could lift things, move things, but when it came to people, and souls inhabiting bodies, he could simply pass through, maybe shove, but never really hold people. She saw his sad eyes look to their hands and it hurt him so much to see he couldn't hold the people he loved.

"Hermione is most assuredly lucky to have found you, Narcissa," he let go of her hand when he saw the chill she was trying so very hard to fight run through her whole body.

"It was the last battle, and the numbers were wearing thin on both sides. I stood on the battle field before both armies, and spoke of peace, and brotherhood. The wizarding army only laughed, thinking they were superior. I went back to Ironblade, and then shook my head. It was then it became a battle of men and wizards, versus the goblin nation. The sky clouded over as it came. A wave of arrows crested upon our brothers. I saw them. I knew it would come, and I jumped up and with a dirk in my hand and a howl for peace, I took the arrows meant for Ironblade. When the battle was over I was dead, and I lingered. I watched as they honored me has a hero. Ironblade took me, and my family into her own. My heirs are her heirs, adopted by sacrifice, loved by being simply me. Much like you and Hermione," Martin looked to Narcissa as she thought.

"Ironblade was Scrollblade's grandmother?" Narcissa asked. Martin nodded with a smile.

"Scrollblade is a Goblin Prince?" Narcissa asked swallowing. Martin smiled wider and nodded. Narcissa's eyes grew. Holy Merlin on a stick, Hermione was adopted Goblin Royalty as soon as she opened that vault and claimed her head of house, or rather earned her right to be head of house of Martindirk.

"Martin I think I need to talk to Scrollblade about a few things. May I come back with a few more titles in the future?" Narcissa said as she stood.

"As I have said to Hermione, if you keep the books coming I will be your slave," he said with a wave and a bow.

Narcissa made it back to ground floor and asked for Scrollblade. When the goblin came out of the back her saw her complexion, and the wild eyed frenzy in her eyes. He quickly got her to his quarters.

"Make sure this is a secure, and silenced, and safe room, please dear friend," Narcissa said pacing back and forth as Scrollblade sat in his chair. She whirled on him, but not in anger.

"Did you know?" she asked. He blinked lost.

"Know what Narcissa?" he saw her knees wobble and he was around that desk and caught her as well as his smaller body could. He made her drink water and she seemed to calm.

"Her lineage, Scrollblade, did you know about her lineage?" Narcissa asked slightly more composed. Scrollblade took a deep breath and pulled the chair to her side and sat in it with his legs dangling. He took her hands and her ice blue eyes caught his more beady ones.

"Would it make any difference where she was just Hermione Granger, Muggleborn Witch, or Head of the Martindirk House, Cameron Clan, and inheritor of Ishild's Grimoire?" Scrollblade asked as Narcissa clutched his hand.

"How powerful are those houses?" she asked and he winced and jumped off his chair and returned to his chair behind the desk.

"I sort of lied to the girl," he said and raised a hand, "She seemed to have had a lot thrown at her. I told her she was one of the four most lucrative, and riches witches in Magical Britain. I put her at the bottom of that pole," Scrollblade then folded his hands before him on the desk, "The truth is she is THE MOST powerful witch in Magical Britain in terms of money, and knowledge in her vaults. Also…" he stopped talking as Narcissa looked at him. He could see her magic swirl in her veins, and in the air around her. He put up his hand and cast goblin magic in the air between them and she seemed to relax.

"Thank you, sometimes my magic gets away from me in intense situations, I am so sorry," Narcissa said as she slumped in her chair.

"It is alright, shall I continue?" Scrollblade asked. Narcissa nodded.

"As I have said, also, her ties to the Goblins make her almost untouchable, for to harm her would start a war because…" He was stopped.

"She is essentially an adopted Goblin Princess," Narcissa sighed as he nodded. "Don't tell her anything. Let her figure it out in time. She will figure it out my friend, especially when those documents you sent me said some very specific things about marrying into royal goblin families," Narcissa smiled and Scrollblade waved his hand in the air taking down the shield between them.

"She will figure it out sooner than you think, Narcissa," Scrollblade said and her head whipped back up from her hands, "She and Martin are going over her goblin heritage in small lessons. She will ask the same questions as you very shortly if I know that girl well enough," he smiled as Narcissa only nodded.

"Scrollblade there was one thing those documents said that I must do," she looked at her goblin friend and he nodded, "It said that I must prove myself worthy and formally request her hand from the head of family," Narcissa swallowed, "How would I do that?"

Scrollblade only smiled and then walked around the desk and held her hand. A door opened she never saw in rock of the room. The room slipped out into a cavern and in the middle of the cavern was a goblin, not much older than Scrollblade. His head lifted as he took in the appearance of Narcissa and Scrollblade. He saw the hand he held, and how she held his with as much fervor, as if she needed his support.

"Ragnok, King of Goblins, may I present Narcissa Black, Head of Black House," Scrollblade let go of her hand, and then introduced him to Narcissa. She held herself with authority, she held herself high, and alert. The Goblin, sneered and then his eyes went back to the papers on his desk.

"What does the witch want?" the Goblin King asked

"I wish to ask the head of family for the heir of Martindirk's hand in marriage," she stood firm, she watched him, she saw him tilt his head.

"No," he said. She lunged forward.

"Why?" she gritted.

"You have not proven yourself," he said not fazed by her outburst.

"I wish to prove myself, I wish to honor your customs, and prove that I am worthy to become part of her family and yours," Narcissa said as she gained control of her emotions, and magic. The goblin looked at her and then looked to Scrollblade. The younger goblin bowed his head, and then the older goblin moved from his chair.

"There is a three part trial. One of strength, one of truth, and one of purity. If you pass through the trial, you may challenge me for her hand, assuming you can progress through each trial," Ragnok said as she stood and then walked to the side of the room where they moved through another door, and climbed into a cart and they descended into the depths of earth.

"Scrollblade," Narcissa leaned over and whispered, "Are we doing this trial right this moment?" Scrollblade looked up at her and nodded. She looked forward, "Alright, Then I would like you to keep to the original agreement of my will. However the unnamed partner will be Hermione Jean Granger, and in the event of my death, should it so come to pass, I want you to execute the will accordingly, and name Draco my heir to the house of black but the other vaults shall go to Hermione," she said but looked down to the goblin and saw him nod. He reached out squeezed her hand and then let go. They were there. Ragnok and Scrollblade walked to a door, and the goblin king nodded for her to go through. She took a deep sigh and collected herself. In she went, for Hermione.

In the room she looked around, it was sheer stone walls, with stalagmites protruding from the floor and ceiling. The floor was sand, she heard a sound and then drew her wand. She cast a simple lumos and nothing happened. She looked up into an over cropping and saw the king and prince. She looked at Scrollblade and scowled as if telling him it would have been nice to know her magic would not work here. She took in the area, and her Auror training kicked in. Weapon, weapon, she needed a weapon. She found a long rock and a few others and then went to chipping them away, making them sharp just in case she should need it. She looked around and then remembered her small blade in her boot she began carrying since the werewolf attacked, oh so long ago.

SHREIK! It was like the sound of metal on metal, and when a goblin came out of the shadows, she cursed Merlin. She never saw a goblin that big, and it was then she saw the ferocity in her glare and the menacing clench of his hands around a curved blade. If people saw this type of warrior up top they would flee for their lives. She swallowed as they began to circle the other. She had two stone chips in her hands, both razor sharp from what she could tell but she need to get close. HE swung his blade and it was lazy, as if feeling her out. She continued to circle, and then he stopped.

"OH SHIT!" she cursed as he roared at her and then charged her. She ducked under the blade but his shoulder drove her into the rock behind her and the air out of her lungs. She went to her knee trying to breathe but the warrior would not have that, as she swung his blade down as if to cleave her in half. She rolled out of the way and popped to her feet and ran to the other side of the cavern and then did something she had only seen one of the other Auror's do. She ran up the wall and jumped behind the Goblin and jammed the rock blade in his hip. He dropped to one knee but not before swinging his blade back and cutting into Narcissa's shoulder. She grasped her shoulder and then hopped back away from the goblin and then took a deep breath, and calmed her breathing. She finally got a good lay of the land, and where some shadows where, and outcroppings, and other obstacles that can her a shield if need be. She backed into the shadows, and the goblin finally looked up to find her not there. She took her hand from her shoulder and touched a rock and went in the different direction of the blood mark. He went in that direction and then she pulled the blade from her boot. She had it tipped as always in poison from her potions.

She slowly walked behind him and then lunged from behind him and wrapped her arms around him and then cut him across his bare abdomen. She leapt off and was at the ready.

"If he leaves that cut unattended he will die in half an hour," she shouted up to the goblin leaders. The goblin before her laughed but she saw the area become infected and darken as the poison traveled in the skin, and veins in the area. She stood up to her full height. The warrior smiled as he came to her, and then his face changed. He couldn't lift his arms. She smirked a dark grin and reared back and punched the goblin right between the eyes. He fell back and she went to the goblin and held her hands to his gut. She looked up to Ragnok.

"This is over," she said and he didn't not budge, "Save your own kind. His life is not worth the trial right now of a betrothal that can wait," she tried to plea for the goblins life. He reached for her arm and he curled his fingers in a symbol.

"Lift my arm girl," he grunted.

She did as she was told and it was then with that signal that Scrollblade came through the door, and made way for a medical team for the Goblin.

"You could have told me my magic didn't work," she gritted as she held her shoulder and walked over to the goblin.

"I cannot talk about the trials in anyway, but you have proven strength, or in this instance ingenuity. You have two more trials are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," she gritted and walked from the cavern. She glared at Ragnok, as she boarded the cart and descended once more.

They came to room, rock walls, and she was escorted once more into the room. This time Scrollblade, and Ragnok entered with her. They told her to sit and to hold out her arm. She did as directed. She never saw a small female goblin come from nowhere and plunge a needle and a thick liquid into her arm.

"This is interesting," Narcissa said as she looked at her arm. The female Goblin smirked.

"You have no idea. What I injected you with is somewhat of a truth serum. Complete truth and you will feel rather euphoric and good, any falsehood, or any information withheld, you will burn," Narcissa looked in the Goblins eyes, and then she smiled, "good luck!"

Narcissa blinked and then sighed, just tell the truth.

"Why are you here?" asked Ragnok.

"I want to ask Hermione to marry me in the future," Narcissa could feel a slight warming sensation and then it seared more, "and the only way to do that is to ask you for her hand, but I think this whole thing is bullshit. If I love her, and she loves me I should be able to do as I wish," Narcissa waited and sighed as her arms cooled.

"Do you think you are better than magical creatures?" asked the female goblin.

"No," Narcissa felt a stinging, "I think I am better than most people," Narcissa smiled slightly as her arm cooled.

"Why?" asked Scrollblade.

"Because as a Black, you were raised to be better than everyone, smarter, richer, more powerful and sometimes down right devious. We had to be better in every way to remain on top of wizarding society," Narcissa nodded as there was no sting to her arm.

"Do you love Hermione?" this time shockingly asked by Ragnok.

"Yes, with everything I am and have. I love her," Narcissa stared at him as her arm never once rose in temperature at that answer.

"Would you hurt Hermione?" the female asked

"Never intentionally, Blacks are a dark wizarding family. She may get hurt just by knowing me or Draco, but I will try to protect her until the day I die," Narcissa nodded as she felt her arm cool.

"Would you marry her in the ways of the Goblin?" Scrollblade asked.

"I would marry her in any way to keep both our standing in both world. I may be a romantic but I still love power and I wish not to lose it for Draco's sake because of who I fell in love with and wish to tie my bonds with," Narcissa felt a small warmth, "But I also wish to marry her in a legal way that wizarding society would allow. I am just afraid that wizarding society would not allow us that right." She looked down to her arm and then sighed as it cooled. The three goblins looked one Narcissa. It was Ragnok who asked the last question.

"Would you take onto a responsibility of being tied to the Goblin Nation, Friend to Goblins, and side with us if, in the event that you had to choose between wizards and Goblins?"

"I would choose the side safest for Hermione and Draco. I will not go against my son, nor my lover," Narcissa waited for her arm to flare up. She didn't want to side with anyone but that answer was the absolute truth and she sighed. The three goblins got up and walked to the door.

Narcissa rolled down her sleeve and then entered the cart with the royals and swallowed. That was one awesome potion and she was thinking of how to brew it. She didn't know they stopped until Ragnok pushed her to the ledge, and then to the door.

"All you have to do is walk, we shall see how pure your heart is at the end," said the king. Narcissa nodded and then entered a room. It was a warmly lit cavern, and as she walked she gathered her wits, and her breath but she came to a fork in the cave. One way was a slight shower of cool refreshing water, the other showed the flames of hell. Narcissa sighed and cursed these blasted goblins and their trials. She knew if she chose that water and its cooling properties, it would be like taking the easy way out, and she would have essentially failed. She would fail Hermione, and she did not know how many times she could take this trial, so under the assumption that it was one and done, she picked her path.

In her head it was a count, and 1…2…3…GO! She ran through the flames. She screamed as they licked at her skin, and howled as she felt her flesh burn but she ran, just run. For Hermione, just fucking run! It was long this corridor of fire, and she began to black out as she saw the end of the tunnel. She stumbled out of the tunnel and as she did so she flew out through a magical barrier. She lay on her back gasping for breath, feeling her skin on fire, but she lifted her hands in front of her face, and looked at them as they began to mend. She sat up slowly and felt her legs ache but not burn, she ran her hands over her face, and felt her skin shifting back together, as if it did not happen. The only thing that did not mend back together was the wound from the goblin warrior's sword. Ragnok came to her and held out a hand.

"You will keep that wound, and scar as proof you survived these trials, and is accepted into the goblin family," he said as he helped her to her feet. She looked down at him with fire in her eyes.

"I challenge you right here, and now for the right to marry Hermione Jean Granger, Heir to the house of Martindirk," she said each for louder and prouder as she began to feel the pain disappear from her kin.

Ragnok stared her in her eyes and then looked into her eyes as if peering into her soul. He growled at her and then sneered.

"So be it," he held out his hand and a table came between them. Two chairs sat behind other of them and two cups placed on the table. Narcissa sat down waiting for the rules.

"If you can get to ten, you may wed my daughter," Ragnok claimed Hermione as his own and Narcissa's lips parted and she looked at Scrollblade as saw his eyes open wide at the statement. "Yes, I have known who she was ever since she opened her first account, so she is mine, and you have passed the trials, now you just need to last. Can you do it witch?" Ragnok said as he poured into both cups a brown liquid.

"Damn right I can!" she growled and picked up her cup and slammed down her shot. She almost threw it right back up. It was horrible, and burned her throat so severely she thought it was melting. She saw Ragnok do the same and then they smiled at the other.

By the time the fifth cup was drained both goblin and woman sat before the other chatting, getting to know the other. Both felt drunk, and numb at the same time, but it was Ragnok that shared one thing about this challenge.

"You. You aint bad for w-witch," he said as he hiccupped and took another shot.

"Pft, you are nice p-people. Really devout, and p-protective. I like it," she said and took her shot, and winced as her stomach began to roll slightly.

"We are both on shot seven, I have to confess something," the goblin wobbled on his stool then smiled as if he accomplished the world greatest feat, "I can only get to ten shots," he stage whispered. Narcissa gasped and smiled.

"I only have to last that's what you said, w-what would happen if I out drink y-you?" she almost face planted on the table and a cup was shoved in her hand and she drank it down, wincing again and blew out her lips making them raspberry together. She laughed at the tickling sensation in provided.

"You win," replied the goblin as he poured once more, and once more they took their shots.

"What one are we on?" asked Narcissa and Scrollblade came up beside them and replied.

"You are both on your 9th shot, and I will do the pouring because my father can't see the cups anymore," the goblin prince smiled widely.

Narcissa took a deep breath, "two more shots," she slurred as she held up her cup to the goblin prince. He took the cup poured the measure and both king, and Black drank. Ragnok teetered and Narcissa was closing one eye and trying not to see triple of the goblin before her.

"Pour!" demanded Ragnok and Scrollblade shook his head. Sure enough ten was the goblins limit. He drank it, sat his cup down, smiled then fell right over and passed out. Narcissa smiled and the looked to Scrollblade.

"Pour," she whispered, and she picked up the cup, pressed it to her lips, and drank the liquid down. She put the cup down, then looked to the fallen king and smiled.

"I win," she said then the world turned black as she face-planted into the table before her.

Scrollblade shook his head and corked to mead. She out drank a king, went through the trials, and is now able to marry Hermione in the ways of Hermione's Goblin tribe, as a royal. It is never boring when Narcissa Black visits her vaults.


	77. Deliveries and Detentions

I am kinda liking how I wrote Hermione, I hope you are all enjoying. Thanks for the reviews, they are very helpful, and apreciated. They have helped me kick it into gear.

* * *

If was Friday morning and owls were making their way to their perspective student bearing gifts. It had also been two days since Draco and Harry were not seen in public, and Hermione and Harry inadvertently became the talk of the school. A brown barn owl can in with the other owls and dropped one rolled parchment in front of Harry, and then swooped and dropped another parchment in front of Draco. Then it lifted up into the rafters and followed the rest of the owls out of the Great Hall. Harry looked up at Draco and the blond did the same as they looked at their rolled parchments. They nodded to each other but nothing more than that. Then they went back to their breakfasts, mingling with those around them.

"What did I miss?" asked Hermione as she sat down reaching for strawberries and toast with honey. Harry showed her the mail he got and she smiled and nodded. Harry looked at her and then inhaled. His own animagus slipped easily to the surface to allow him to connect the dots.

"Would you like to join me for a ride on my broom later today?" Harry asked innocently. There was a sound of a person choking on their breakfast, and Harry turned and found a red faced Ron. He handed him a pumpkin juice.

"Easy there mate. Slowly will make sure you live till tomorrow's breakfast," Harry smiled to his friend and Ron, the color of a tomato, took the cup.

"Oh Merlin no! I hate heights Harry. You know that," Hermione playfully smacked his arm. Harry smiled as her recognized Aderyn, Hermione's animagus deliver their Marauders Maps. It was brilliant.

They went to the owlery, taking the long way to their next class, transfiguration, and Hermione sent an owl off to Narcissa. She sighed as she watched the owl take flight and deliver her words to her heart's desire.

"I don't get it," Harry said as he and Hermione walked from the owlery, "You have the two way journal, why not just send her a not there?" Harry asked as he let Hermione slip and arm in his and walk. She smiled.

"Sometimes it is the smaller things. Yes, I could pop off a message and tell her all the incredibly sappy things lovers tell lovers in our journal," Hermione thought and smiled, "But to have a letter still sent to you. It shows you care, and still took the time to think of them, and take the time to work on something for them to hold."

"Do you think Draco would like a letter from me if I did that?" Harry kicked as the stones of the hallway. Hermione pulled Harry into an alcove.

"IF you miss him that much, you will find a way to tell him with all your might how you feel," Hermione made Harry look at her and smiled, "Do what you think is best. But here at school, where messages can be intercepted, you might have to make a code, like we did last year to get around Umbridge. But yes, to answer your question. I believe it would brighten his day," Hermione kissed Harry on his blushing cheek and pulled him into the hallway wanting to get to transfiguration.

What he didn't know was that she sent Narcissa journal entry the other night about Harry and Draco's public splitting, but in private they were still adorably love struck. However, she had not received a response until yesterday about that journal entry. She knows the witch is busy, but it was strange. Her response felt rushed, excited, but not revealing. It made Hermione nervous. Narcissa was to come to in Hogsmeade a few weeks for her. But she felt this weekend Draco needed her most. She sent a letter with her deepest thoughts, and words of love to Narcissa in hopes it would make her spirits lift high, and her heart flutter. Hermione never thought she was going to become a hopeless romantic, but by all the gods in any universe, she would do anything for the woman she fell head over heels in love with.

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted and he looked around and noticed the halls becoming trafficked. She nodded hoping he would continue before they got to class. He leaned forward and whispered. "How old are you now?"

She smiled. She ran a diagnostic this morning and she was roughly 18 and 4 months. She really needed to give back that time turner but no one asked for it. She simply said she didn't want to work her course load. But McGonagall never asked for it. So she kept it thinking it would be useful later.

"Around 18 Harry," she whispered and then looked at him, "Why?"

Harry shrugged but she shook his arm, "you are starting to level out a little, like with life stuff. That and you are looking more gorgeous by the day, and," Harry made sure no one could hear, "Older."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She was well aware, but unless asked for that time turner she was not ready to give it up. If she did fight in a war, she wanted to be ready. The day's lessons went according to plan, and then out swooped a tall man in billowing robes into the hallway. Harry and Hermione ran right into Snape and papers went flying. They scrambled to get the papers back into his hands, but none the less he growled at them for something that wasn't their fault.

"Watch were you are going," Snape looked at Harry and then eyes his glasses, "or get a better Seeing Eye dog Potter," Snape sneered, "Detention tonight," Snape growled out. Everyone in the hall held their breath as he passed the two teens, and then as soon as he rounded the corner burst into how unfair, that was uncalled for, and the list goes on for Hogwarts's 'IT' couple.

 **Snape's Potions Room…**

Hermione dragged Harry to the potions class so she wouldn't be late and Harry just wanted to go back to the common room. She gritted out that she refused to garner the wrath of Snape. It could have been worse, it could have been a month of detentions. But when they arrived, and Harry had his head held low not wanting to go through the detention for something he didn't do he jumped as Snape slammed the door, barred, it cast a silencing spell, and then an alarm spell in the hall on the outside. Harry's eyes went wide and his hand had his wand in it. But Hermione once more smiled and gave Snape a half hug and turned to Harry, then looked her his right. His smile never wavered as he saw blonde, and both Draco and Harry walked to the other. They didn't embrace, not in front of Snape, but they stood next to the other offering support and confirmation.

"Gentleman," Hermione began, "After careful consideration and deals being made, we are about to embark on the road Defense against the Dark Arts," Hermione turned to Snape and nodded.

"I was conned into teaching you three a more practical use for Defense against Dark Arts," Snape said as he whipped out his wand and cast a spell at Harry disarming him. "I will teach you protective shields, hexes, and curses. But most importantly I will teach you speed, endurance, and how hone your intellect," he walked to Harry and gave him wand back. He looked at all three when he said the next few words.

"The person who can withstand the most powerful spells and keep fighting, the person who can cast a spell first, the person who can out last magically and physically, and then tie that into a smart, clever and intelligent plan is the person who wins in a duel," Snape paused, "Or in battle."

With those words Snape put the young magicians through a boot camp of sorts. Breaking down what they think they knew and then building them up stronger, and faster.

"Potter, Granger," Snape said and got their attention, "I will order my Slytherins to cast hexes and curses at you both in the halls. Use that time to be on your guard, and use your surroundings to help you. Sometimes the less magic you have to you use is the better plan," Snap informed the teens and the winced but nodded.

"Draco," Snape put his hands on Draco's shoulders, "You will cast magic against them as well. It will do you no good to look as if you favor Potter."

Draco looked to Harry and they nodded at each other. Then Draco sadly nodded is compliance with Snape's directive. With those instructions given the boys filed out, but Snape called Hermione back.

"Remember starting Monday you are mine as an apprentice," he droned as he sorted papers. He pulled a book from his shelf and handed it to her. "You will brew every potion in this book to perfection. If you cannot, you will not advance. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied as she took the book and looked at the cover. Advanced Potions for both dark and Light Magic Users. He put his hand on the cover and mumbled. The cover shifted into a simple advanced potions book. She looked up to Snape, and saw his eyes bright, and knew he was as excited about this opportunity as she was.

 **New Home…**

Narcissa was grateful for the move she made when she did. She did as Hermione asked and looked into one of the Ireland or Scotland estates. She found one close to Hogwarts but not overtly so, about a day's horseback ride to Hogsmede if she wished to travel as such. It was private and homey. It was not huge, like the grandeur of Black Hall, but it was a well-kept, and adorable manor house set on a hill with the most beautiful view of a sunrise over a pristine lake. She was simply happy the home seemed well taken care of, and the house elves loved to have someone back in the house. She was rather fearful of the Scottish winters being bitter and devastating so she set the floo network to her home in France, and paid a pretty penny for it. She looked into her other more obscure properties, and chose one on the cliffs of Cornwall. She would bounce between the houses as need be, and use Dan's muggle residence if she needed to do business in London.

She would not lie, she missed her Black Hall. It is where she grew up, but Hermione explained it to her. They have all of these places, why not utilize them for safety reasons. They will go back to their normal lives as soon as they can be sure that Bellatrix was not a threat. She looked out over her new home, and a house elf, Midge, gave her a cup of tea. She smiled down at the elf and noticed the elf fidget.

"Please, little one, tell me what's on your mind," Narcissa said and the little elf sighed.

"Ducky and Dobby, they have clothes. Are they free?" asked the female house elf. Narcissa sat her cup on the table and motioned for the elf to sit.

"Would you like to be free?" asked Narcissa. The little elf thought about it, and as she thought she grew uncomfortable, and began to slightly shy away from Narcissa. Narcissa held out her hand and it only frightened the house elf. Narcissa smiled.

"I will not hurt you. No, they have been offered freedom and choose to work for the House of Black," Narcissa provided the information and watched the little elf girl's ears pop up.

"They chose?" she asked as if astonished. Narcissa only nodded. "May I have time to think and choose?" she asked uncomfortably. Narcissa smiled as the elf lowered her chin and looked at the floor. She slipped her finger under the elf's chin and made her look into Narcissa's eyes.

"Take all the time you need," Narcissa said.

"Will the mistress of the house understand if I wish to be free?"

"Hermione? Oh goodness yes, she would understand and support your choice to stay and work as a bound house elf, a house elf who has wages, or a house elf free to go where ever you choose. She is very understanding little one," Narcissa chuckled bringing a small smile to the house elf's pointed features. The house elf slid off her chair and scurried out of the room just as Ducky came into the room with a message.

"This came by owl," Ducky still had confidence issues but he was doing so much better, and when she took it but looked out her large bay window he squeaked and he spoke, "It's from Miss Grangy." Narcissa blinked and her hands tore into the seal as fast as she could to get a letter from her lover. Ducky smiled as he saw his mistress happy. It made him happy that she was happy.

 _My Love,_

 _I have no idea how we are planning on keeping distance from one another. First as student who is completing her time, and secondly as a Black who is not on the side of any one but their own. Don't get me wrong, Narcissa, I am in agreement, but I think you should go further as Draco had brought up. Isolationism might send more of a point._

 _The boys are figuring out how to see each other and be nothing to each other according to the public. The damn Gryffindor House thinks I am dating Harry, and all I can think of are your arms around me caressing my stomach as you are spooned around me. I want to see you. My god you are bewitching and I have fallen for your charms every time I even think of you._

 _Which leads me to my request. I know we were thinking seeing each other this weekend, but I think you need to be here for Draco. I believe he is finding it difficult to find a way with in his own house. He was ours for so many years, and with his 'falling out with Potter,' I believe he is simply trying to make it to the next meeting with Harry. I think seeing you, just the two of you, and he is the center of your attention will help him._

 _I hope you have found a property you like, and you can find time to make frequent trips to Hogsmeade. I believe that Draco will need it. As for me… I need you like I need air to breath, and water to drink. Don't ever forget that my love. I choose you, I need you, and I want you, a thousand times… I do._

 _I love you, think on my thoughts for the weekend. If you find you want to alter the plan let me know, and I will get the message promptly._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

Narcissa was happy the owl came when it did so she would be prepared for not seeing Hermione with her son. She hated the idea of her son, Harry, and Hermione not being able to be as they always have… together. She also hated not seeing her lover, especially after the two day hangover and scar she got for her right to Marry. Now all she had to do was look into wizarding customs, and shockingly enough there were no laws against same sex marriage. It was simply so severely implied that marriages had to be heterosexual because of the production of heirs. Narcissa was positively beside her self and she wanted to talk to Amelia as quickly as possible about the laws just to make sure.

She smirked before she asked for Dobby's hand to take her to Hogsmeade. She wrote in her journal to Hermione and all she could do was smile devilishly. She put on her light coat, and grabbed her purse. She put her wand in a spring loaded holster on her wrist and went to meet her son.


	78. Lonely Comforting the Lonely

When Narcissa arrived in the tiny little village beside the castle she took in a deep breath of air. It was still slightly warm but she could almost taste the weather changes on the air. She looked down at her hands, and shook her head as she saw them spotless for a change. She has not had her hands in the soil since she and Hermione talked of utilizing the other properties. She had to shake them out as she felt her need to sink her fingers into the earth. She would talk to Hermione about a greenhouse in her manor house. She smirked at her note she wrote in the journal and then sighed. She took a seat on one of the benches and picked up a rock and transfigured it into a pair of sunglasses and she waited as she soaked up some of the cool Scottish sun.

"You are very becoming in those sunglasses mother," Draco's voice filtered into her ears as she opened her eyes.

"Oh dear, I didn't notice you were here. I closed my eyes for a moment," Narcissa smiled at Draco but the boy only laughed and shook his head.

"The great and powerful Narcissa Black falling asleep on a bench in the middle of a tiny Scottish village. What will the aristocracy say?" Draco mock gasped and then Narcissa swatted at him and then took her son into her arms. She saw him, healthy, but not happy. She stood and tugged him to his feet and took him for a walk, away from passersby's.

"How is it going Little Lord?" Narcissa asked. She saw his shoulders drop ever so slightly and then he swished, and flicked his wand and she knew he cast a privacy ward around them as they walked.

"Hermione got us all copies of Harry's fathers map. So we all know where we are on Hogwarts grounds. She also charmed them to be unreadable to anyone but me, Harry or Hermione," Draco began but Narcissa held out her hand and stopped him. He took in a deep breath but looked around, anything but her.

"In Slytherin house we are ordered by Snape to hex, and curse Harry," he said and she saw his eyes darken, "I am also to participate so that they can see me and know that I no longer support Harry," Draco began to walk, and she followed.

"Hermione got us 'detentions' with Snape on Monday Wednesdays and Fridays, in exchange for those maps. He will be covertly teaching us how to defend ourselves against the dark arts, and to use the dark arts in the offensive as well," Draco looked to Narcissa, "I believe she did this because she does not know when the war will start, but she wants us to be ready. She wants us to have a chance. Hermione…" Draco trailed off.

Narcissa did not push her son for information but the way he trailed off and left her name hanging worried her and her heart clenched and her breathing became shallow.

"I don't think she has stopped using the time turner," Draco said as he kicked some loose soil on a path around the village. Narcissa knew she had not but how much had she been using the turner is now another topic of discussion. She simply nodded as she let her son continue talking.

"Harry is fine, he has Hermione and I have… no one," he said softly. His smile was slight, and sad, but there was a small bit of pain as sacrifice in it and she reached out to her some and held him.

"Draco, I believe that you will find allies in the least expected places. You do not have to support Harry publicly, but you also don't have to support the Dark Lord publically. You will be surprised at who will flock to you when they see you have stayed that course," Narcissa held him from her and looked in his eyes, "But stay your course, and do not share your secrets. Someday this will be all over and you will be free to simply be."

Draco nodded and then they began to walk and then she stood next to his mother and grasped her hand.

"How did you survive all of those years without Hermione?" Draco asked as he stared out into space. Narcissa looped her arm in his and they began on another path that would take them towards Hogsmeade.

"That is a very difficult question," Draco scoffed and she shook her head, "You don't understand love, I did not survive. You read that journal. I hoped, and I dreamed, and I wished that it would work out. I am lucky Draco. Fate and gods have smiled on me. I have you, I have Hermione, I have a boy I will welcome into the family later and my sons partner. I have my cousin back and your Aunt is one the fence but maybe not far gone. I made my entire life about two people," Narcissa this time kicked the ground and smiled, "I made my life all about you, protecting you, raising you to be tolerant, and cunning. Then when she came into our lives…" she lifted her hand in the air and waved it as if that was all there needed to be said.

Draco smiled at the journey that they have been on since they had all been sorted, he looked to his mother and saw her starring at him. All her attention was on him, answering his questions guiding him not as a child but as a man. He pulled on her hand smiling.

"Let's go and get some chocolate and share over a butterbeer," he grinning pulling. She could not deny her son anything, and laughed as she allowed her boy to tug her through the village.

 **Later…**

Narcissa went to the castle and met with Severus. She was a little agitated with his orders to hex Harry but she also wanted to check on her little lioness and Severus will tell her the truth. She knocked on the door and walked into the room and he looked up. His hand whipped up, slammed the door, and then cast silencing spells and the regular alarms should anyone get close to the door.

He came from around his desk and met her half way. She smiled at him and he let his bitchy façade fall and smile back. He gestured for her to sit in a transfigured chair and pointed his wand. A tea service began setting its self out. They both took deep breaths, looked at the other, and then sipped their tea. She sighed, and smiled as he got one sugar cube.

"You always liked sweet things dear friend," Narcissa smirked. Snape simply shook his head and watched his friend. She seemed lighter, fuller, and complete.

"You look… good," he said as he watched her. She cocked her head as she looked at him and then smiled. He put his tea down and placed his folded hands over his stomach. "How can I help you Narcissa?"

"Why did you con Hermione into making those maps and what else was part of your deal?" she asked knowing there was more. Severus Snape never did anything out of the kindness of his heart. He was essentially helping with the kids with the lessons and the maps. What was the catch?

"Ah, Hermione" he said lifting an eye brow at him.

"I have seen my son, and talked to my son about everything. He even told me you ordered Slytherin to begin all-out war on the boy and Hermione, but, although I'm not sure I approve, I do see why you did it. A gauntlet of sorts, every day. Smart, yet so cruel. No what else was there in that deal Severus?" Narcissa asked simply watching her friend over her tea cup as she sipped.

"I will make those maps if she were to become my apprentice," he said and stared right back at her. She took her breath. Potions, and healing, just like in the past.

"You will apprentice Hermione in potions? You do realize she is already beyond most potions students in this school who are already year 7?" she said looking for her friend. His shoulders dropped just a hair but she saw it.

"In the event of a war," his dark eyes pierced his, "It would be best to have as many potions masters as possible," he looked at Narcissa and then looked away, "and… well… I respect her."

Narcissa almost choked on her tea. Severus Snape, the Half Blood Prince, the bat, respected a muggle born girl enough to teach them potions? She settled as she saw his glare. But she smiled.

"She has a way of doing that doesn't she?" she asked as she put her tea cup on the table and stood.

"What?" he asked as he watched her begin to walk to the door. She turned.

"Getting you to love her," Narcissa smirked as Snape scoffed, shook his head, but smiled.

"Oh, Narcissa," he stopped her as she reached for the door knob, "They have the book," Narcissa narrowed her eyes and he rolled his eyes, "They have MY book," Snape emphasized and Narcissa took a gulp and nodded. And walked back into the room.

"What will you do?"

"Some if not everything in that book is good for upcoming events. They may need it. But there are some things that are dangerous."

"Well then in your lessons try to emphasize the importance of using such spells, and maybe how to counter act it."

Narcissa walked back into the room kissed the man on the cheek and he embraced her. She knew this was the embrace of a man with no one to hold on too, no one to talk to or lean on and she would try to be there for him for as many moments as he needed. She broke from him and walked to Hogsmeade and then to the Three Broom Sticks. She had a meal, and chatted up Rosmerta. She decided to take a room for the night and left her window open.

When she looked out over the castle she reminisced of her youth, and how she would love to have a small place here in the village and have children running around playing. She saw a speck on the sky and watched as it came closer and she backed from the window as a bird flew right into her window. She closed the window, and silenced the room.

"Got my message I see?" she said as she grinned at the woman transforming in her room. She stopped walking to her beloved. Draco was right, she had not stopped using that time turner. But she would talk to her about that later. In that moment, when Hermione walked back to her and pushed her to the wall, she got lost to lips of an angel on her pulse, and hands of the possessed on her body.

 **Before Dawn…**

"You are so beautiful," Narcissa said to Hermione and she stroked her bare back. Hermione smiled at her lover and shook her head as she inched into her space, and slid a thigh over Narcissa's and held her body weight over the older woman.

"I will never be as gorgeous as you," Hermione loved right where she was nestled in between splendid legs, looking down on Narcissa as if heaven was found in her eyes. She loved when Narcissa would laugh and throw her head back as if there were no worries in the world, and wrap her arms around her neck and pulled her down the drink from Hermione's lips. Hermione could take this woman over and over and never feel like she had enough of her. Narcissa began to nip at her lips slowly pulling from her lips.

"Love, there are a few things I want to discuss," Narcissa said but she kept nipping at Hermione's lips and it was difficult for the woman to focus, "The time turner."

That was all it took and Hermione pulled off of Narcissa looking down on her. She rolled off the woman and waited. Narcissa reached for her wand and looked at Hermione and asked for permission. Hermione nodded knowing what she wanted. Narcissa sat up and cast the age diagnostic, and shook her head and dismissed the read out, almost 19. Hermione reached out for her and she looked down and took the brunettes hand.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione as she watched Narcissa. Narcissa let go of Hermione's hand and settled down right next to her love.

"What for dearest one?" asked Narcissa with a frown.

"For speeding up something that should have taken much longer," Hermione said as she shifted and threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat there looking at the clock on the wall praying it would stop. But that seemed to have been her curse and her gift… time. She felt arms slide around her waist, and then thighs settle around her hips. She smiled as Narcissa's ankles locked at her stomach and arms grabbed around her chest. Hermione waited for the woman to speak, but all she felt were small kisses to her shoulders, and back and neck. Finally Narcissa's chin rest on Hermione shoulder, lips close to her ear.

"Never apologize for the past, for because of the past we are right here, right now," Narcissa kissed Hermione's shoulder once more and then rest her cheek on Hermione's skin, "Just be careful Hermione."

Hermione pulled apart Narcissa's feet, and arms and knelt on the floor between Narcissa's knees and looked up at the woman. She stared at her in awe, and constantly asked how she got so lucky. She leaned forward and kissed right about Narcissa's breast, right over her heart and the woman wrapped her arms around the woman who loved her and she loved in return. She looked at the clock once more and down to the woman in her arms.

"You must go before someone sees you, my little witch," Narcissa said with a mist gathering in her eyes as she clutched Hermione's cheeks in her hands. Hermione face fell, but she took a deep breath and got dressed. She was looking for her tie but turned and just like one of those cheesy movies Narcissa had it in her hands. Hermione reached for it but Narcissa shook her head and draped it over her shoulders and tied Hermione's Gryffindor tie with her Slytherin hands. Hermione kissed Narcissa's hands when she was finished. She turned once more and closed her eyes to start her transformation. Narcissa opened the window as if she was about to peer about her day. She lifted Hermione onto the ledge. Hermione trilled and cooed when Narcissa stroked her feathers and Hermione took off leaving Narcissa to look after the owl, and watch her heart fly away.

It was Later that day that Amelia Bones and Bellatrix Lestrange called a meeting with the Head of the House of Black.


	79. Woods, Words, Warnings

Hey everyone,

2 things:

Lumi is Finnish for Snow and it is Draco's animagus name.

Mavros is Greek (minus some specific punctuation) for Black and is Harry's animagus name.

* * *

Amelia put her note down and eyed her… companion and then turned to Dakota who looked around as if mesmerized. She touched the trunks of the tall thin trees and then smiled at Amelia and she smiled back. She would have loved this excursion if it wasn't for their guest.

"Well... Auror, what is our next step?" gripped the pale woman in her signature black lacy dresses and corset. Amelia hated this bitch, oh Merlin she did. Bellatrix Lestrange had become one of the most infuriating people she had ever never had the pleasure to meet. More than anything she wanted this meeting over with. She most definitely did NOT want to be a stone's throw away from Scotland about to enter the Miltonrigg Woods in Cumbria. Nope… not at all especially since the sun was beginning to set and the pathway began to have an eerie fog that clung close to the ground. There was a flutter and a piece of parchment was caught by Dakota.

"Got something Bones," Dakota smiled again as she waved the paper in her hand. Bellatrix and Amelia walked to the American and Bella scoffed and began on her way.

"Wait," Amelia reached out for the Death Eater, "You will stay with us, and you will walk in front of us." The Auror gritted through her teeth and the shell of a human grinned her evil and decrepit smile and resumed her trek.

"So we simply walk on? She will find us in there?" Dakota said as she pointed after the demented helper. Amelia nodded but looked grim.

"She is smart," she murmured as she kept her wand at the ready, "We put her through the ringer once with an Auror Hit Squad. Needless to say she kicked my highly trained Aurors asses. Now she has the upper hand, time to plan, and time to hide and lay in wait," Amelia told the American watching Bellatrix and making sure she didn't get too far ahead.

Every one walked in silence as the sounds of the woods echoed around them. There was a story about those woods that there was an accident between and passenger train and a motor coach. You can hear the cries of children on the wind. Honestly Amelia didn't believe in such things but she didn't want to test the theory, but here she was traipsing through possibly haunted woods, chasing after a death eater to meet up with her sister. Nope… She most assuredly didn't want to be here.

The woods began to close in as the fog thickened. Amelia cast out for Bella pulled her to her and Dakota and then stayed within 2 paces of the insane woman. They kept walking and then snapped too as a rustling scurried to their right and all they saw was a bird take flight. Then they heard a snap of a stick as if it broke under the weight of a foot. Now all three where too on edge and all they wanted to do was get out of the woods. Bellatrix ever the insane twit cackled into the air. Her eyes open wide and the look on her face was that of glee, and child like excitement. Amelia heard another snap and as soon as Dakota and Amelia raised their wands in the direction the Death Eater took off. She sprinted down the path taunting Narcissa to come and get her, play tag like when they were children, come out , come out where ever she was.

Then in the dark fog Bellatrix was lost and a growl was heard with a sharp scream. When Dakota and Amelia came upon their charge there was a bleeding Bellatrix pinned to the ground with Narcissa on top of her forcing Bellatrix to drink down a vial of potion.

"What is it?" Amelia said wand drawn as Narcissa stood up, dusted her hands off, and then leaned on a tree trunk nearby. Narcissa ignored her friend, and Amelia not for one moment took an offence. Narcissa was in Auror mode, if Narcissa was ever an Auror. Actually this might be Dark witch mode for Narcissa, and it sent shivers up Amelia's spine as she watched the cold calculating witch play with her sister as if she were a cat and her sister was a mouse.

"Hello Bella, how's tricks?" Narcissa said as she waved off the Auror who stepped closer to the downed Death Eater. Bella stood and dusted off her dress and laughed.

"You gave me Veritaserum? Oh you sly dark witch you. Mother taught you right not to trust even your family," Bellatrix said as she looked right at Narcissa, "How long are the effects?" Narcissa walked to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in to her eyes _. Legilimens._

 _She was in a house, almost falling apart, dark and damp, but they were all there. Every single one of the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord, and the snake. She mind slid to signs but they blurred over, but she got a good look of the landscape and the home. She noted Bella's wanting and willing to please her master. Do anything for him._

" _Break her, but turn her Bella," he wheezed out in his raspy voice as he ran his fingers down the side of her face, "She has become too strong on her own. We need her to take our side and use her funds for our war, Dear Bella and you are the one that can tug on her heartstrings. Oh the bonds of family."_

Narcissa pulled of the read and she growled and back handed her sister across her jaw. She went to punch her sister once more when she heard her supplications.

"I went to Amelia as soon as I knew I wasn't tracked, and came to you with the information," Narcissa stopped her swing and got off the woman and backed away from Bella.

"What else is there to tell me Bella?" Narcissa asked grinning as Bella became unable to stop her information flow.

"He plans to kill Dumbledore."

"I don't care about that old sack of bones," Narcissa dismissed.

"They plan to blame it on someone close the boy who lived," Bellatrix paused, "A child a mudblood," **SMACK!** "A MUGGLEBORN! A girl Granger!"

Narcissa's hand came down as she wiped her hand on a handkerchief she had in her pocket. Her face was that of stone.

"How does this effect Draco, my son?" Narcissa gritted as she nonchalantly stood before her sister looking as if this news didn't faze her one bit.

"Draco has been seen in their company, Narcissa, please warn him, and get him out of Hogwarts, anything. I came to you to start new. To begin again with you," Bellatrix stood before Narcissa and Narcissa walked to her sister. She dabbed at her sister's face with the fabric she used to clean her hands. Bella's face began to heal. She laced the kerchief with essence of murlap before she leapt from the tree. Bella's arm came up to Narcissa and then grasped her shoulder. Blue on black and foreheads came together. Narcissa nodded as she pulled away and swooped Bella's hair from her face and behind her ear.

"AGH!" Bellatrix screamed as Narcissa stood there with her hand in her hair jerking her hair back and placing her wand to her neck.

"Oh… poor... deluded sister," Narcissa trailed the tip of her wand over Bella's skin and then an incantation parted the skin ever so slightly but blood flowed. "You have no idea what I am capable of. You have no idea how far I will go to protect the people I love, and if I have to drain your throat of every drop of exiled Black blood to prove it and send your body back as a message I will take pleasure in the fact they are protected from you," she whispered harshly in Bellatrix's ear. Bella nodded slightly, calmly. Narcissa threw her down back to Amelia.

"She has approximately 20 more minutes on the Veritaserum. Find out what you can if you like," Narcissa said lightly as if she simply tossed Amelia a toy she had no use for, then looked down to her sister, "So far so good on getting in my good graces. Keep it up, Bells."

"I hate that name," grumbled the death eater. Narcissa smiled.

"I don't think you are in a position to argue," Narcissa glared at her sister with a sinister smile, "Burn your clothes. She can put tracking devices on anything, using anything." Then as soon as she was there she was gone with a pop.

Amelia and Dakota looked at each other and then back down to Bellatrix.

"I am so glad she wants to isolate herself from everything," Amelia said as she went to get Bellatrix.

"I know, just imagine if she fought for the Dark Lord. Wow," Dakota said as she followed Bellatrix on the path they came.

"She won't," murmured the witch in front of them.

"Why do you say that?" asked Amelia. Bellatrix slowed and walked with the women.

"She is in love," Bellatrix declared, "That makes her even more dangerous than ever before. She has a son and a lover, both things she would die to protect. In many ways she should be feared even more than Him," Bellatrix chuckled, "Did you know the hat wanted to sort her into Gryffindor? I guess it was right to begin with."

Both women just listened to the woman talk. They didn't need to ask questions she just talked and let spill secrets upon secrets to the Head Auror.

 **Tryouts…**

Tryouts went as expected and Harry was elated he had his team. Ron became keeper to the joy of Ginny and both siblings upped the bar on performance every practice with their competitive nature. It was then that the Slug Club had to meet and it was simply strange to have such a banquet of players. Hermione and Harry walked to the room together, and ate and chatted but they didn't know these people.

On top of feeling like a two person island in a sea of unidentifiable people Cormack kept looking at Hermione and making every lewd gestures. Hermione squirmed slightly and felt as if she needed a shower after his slimy gaze followed her every move, and tongue lick his fingers in delight sampling his ice cream but making it very clear he wanted something else. She sped off as quickly as possible to the common room and into the girl's dorms where he couldn't follow her. Harry Lingered with Slughorn.

"Professor that is a very interesting time peace," Harry indicated the hourglass.

"Oh yes, it takes the temperature of conversation. If the conversation is absolutely thrilling, then the time goes slower you see," He lifted it and noted the sand as slowed with their interests. Then the man looked at Harry and his eyes swept of his face, his hair, his eyes, and his nose then he looked away with a troubled look and began fixing dishes, and papers, and books, and finally a drink.

"Sir, I hope I am not being to forward by why do you look at me like that?" Harry blurted out in a whisper. The man stopped puttering around. He shook his head, as he sipped his drink and Harry saw a misting in his eyes.

"Harry, I think it is time for you to go dear boy. Don't want you in trouble with the Prefects,' he explained as he opened the door, with one of his forced smiles. Harry didn't move he stayed, but when the Professor indicated with his hand he was requested out of his chambers, Harry began to walk. He paused at the door.

"I hope you can tell me why you look at me like this, and why it seems to hurt you so much," whispered Harry as he walked from the man. He heard the slam and lock of his chamber doors.

Once to his dorm he perched at his desk and he began to write. He thought about Hermione's words on how much it means to another to receive something, just because. No reason, no strings attached, but because.

 _Lumi,_

 _I was told by a wonderful friend that if you love a person, show them, let them know. I love you just because. I love the galaxy I find in your eyes, and the peace I find in your touch. Hermione has lent me poetry books and I have taken to them, and their flowing words. I send this because I wanted you to know you are on my mind, in my dreams, and upon my heart._

 _Yours,  
Mavros_

Harry sealed the letter and placed it under his pillow and would owl it to Draco tomorrow. Another Gryffindor was writing another letter but to one of the most unlikely people. She put her spell on it to make her hand writing into a picture and then did the same as she put the Letter under her pillow then went to bed.

 **In the Dungeons…**

 _Severus,_

 _They are plotting to kill Dumbledore and blame it on Hermione somehow. I don't know how it will happen but I am thinking the Imperious Curse. Please keep a watch out for Draco, Harry, and Hermione. They are in danger. All three._

 _N_

Snape sighed as he read the letter. She found out part of the Dark Lord's plans. He had to sneer at her words though. When are they not in danger?

 **In the common Room…**

"Draco?" asked a voice from the shadows. Draco turned from the fire and found blonde hair and a pretty face. He refused to get up, he didn't care about etiquette. He motioned to the seat beside him as he sipped on his pumpkin juice. He stared at the Greengrass Heir and examined her. She looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the common room.

"I want to side with you," she said as she examined her nails calmly. He smirked and laughed as he saw through her attempt at being cold, cunning, and uninterested.

"Are you daft?" he asked and she glared at him and she went for her wand, his hands caught her wrist and he manipulated the limb and then made her drop the wand on the table between them. He leaned back with his wand in his hands and watched the girl. "I meant no disrespect but anyone on my side will most likely be dead, or maimed to convince someone to join a side. So pardon me but it is a little strange that a Slytherin comes up to me out of nowhere and said they want to be on my side. How would you handle the situation, Daphne?"

He watched as he threw her off balance. He knew her name and it was and awkward introduction of sorts because they had never talked before.

"I see…" Draco said after he narrowed his eyes and then stood drained his pumpkin juice, 'You want to convince me you are on my side to make me join HIS side later. I respectfully decline,' he bowed and then walked past her, but her hands shot out. He looked into her eyes. He saw fear in them.

"It was not a ploy. I actually think Potter isn't all bad, and the Granger girl… It would be wise to ally yourself with the most intelligent witch of the age. Draco, it would be wise to…"

Draco pulled his hand from the girl and glared down at her. He bent over his lips on her ear. He smirked when the girl's breath hitched.

"I… respectfully… decline…" he said into her hear, his breath tickling her flesh. Then he walked away from the frightened girl. Once in his dorm he pulled of a piece of parchment.

 _Daphne,_

 _Forgive my rudeness, but I do not know who is watching. Meet me at Black Lake at 2 in the afternoon tomorrow. We can discuss further topics over a cup of tea._

 _Cordially,  
Draco Malfoy Black_

He sealed his letter and slipped into bed. His mother was right. Stay the course, and people will notice his resilience and they will come.


	80. Cut, Curse, Claim, and Courtesies

Rather long chapter that hits up on a lot of topics that we kinda of ran through and how they are dealing with them together. Snape gets his greasy ass beat up a bit in this chapter. call if a bit of comic relief before we get in to the war.I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Review so I know you are all still there. You are all great.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as Harry took a stunner to the shoulder incapacitating his arm. She turned and screamed, "Impedimenta!" The attackers in the shadows cursed as their feet could not move which allowed Harry and Hermione to run as quickly as they could the Snape's office. Once to the office Harry threw the door open and raised his wand taking in details, and his surroundings. Hermione closed the door casting the spells to lock the door, muffle sound, and alert them of people approaching. She turned around and saw Harry with his wand in the air trying to shake out his shoulder.

"Finite," she muttered to and waved her wand to his arm and she sighed. He was still tense, looking, something wasn't right.

He looked around and then sank into a chair. He put his wand on the table and put his hands to his face.

"How in the hell are we supposed to do this day after day, week after week. It's already been 4 weeks and I feel like this has gone on long enough!" He yelled as Hermione waited but she never put her wand down. 4 weeks of sneak attacks, and scurrying to class has put her on edge. A flash of red blazed out of nowhere and Harry now found himself panicking as he was in a full body bind.

Hermione flew around, cast finite, but it wouldn't work. She looked around and then there was another bolt of yellow from her peripheral, and Hermione looked around again and then listened, and let her animagus come to the surface. She could smell them, she can hear their shoes on stones, and the rustle of robes. She flicked out her tongue and licked her lips and could faintly taste sweat. She settled herself and gathered as much magic as she could and then her eyes flew open.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" she screamed as she crouched and sprang to the side casing a _Locomotor Mortis_ , and then smirked and shot an _Incarcerous_ at the person now cursing in the shadows. Harry had the other assailant taken care of as she went over and held her hand out waiting for resistance to the invisible body.

"Desist Granger!" Hermione heard the sneer and then released him from his confines. Snape waved his wand and revealed Draco and himself. Snape looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and walked past her. She smirked and then went to the alcove in the back of the class they kept for her and she read her directions. Stirring counter clockwise, then clockwise. She began to hum as she followed her potions assignment. It should be done with in the next few hours. She was just waiting for it to puff like a mushroom cloud and turn blue. It was now patience and stirring.

"Never drop your wand Potter," Snape sneered. And then then he sighed. "It's time to learn a new spell, one you will need much, much later, and hopefully never," He turned with a devilish grin on his face and pulled her back to the middle of the class.

"Do you trust me Granger?" Hermione gulped and nodded. She screamed as he hit her with a cutting curse that split her skin. She reached up and held her shoulder with tears in her eyes and looked at her hand seeing blood.

"You demented fuck!" she screamed at Snape and all he did was smile. He went to her with his wand out and demonstrated the wand motions and the words Harry need to say. He was scared white as a sheet. Waiting for Snape to save her. She was losing blood and she was feeling wobbly.

"Do it Mr. Potter," Snape instructed lazily.

"WHAT!?" Harry said as his hands shook and then he looked to Draco. Draco had his wand ready and just as he was about to cast the spell, unable to see the blood, Harry yelled the spell and cast the incantation. The wound didn't completely close but the bleeding stopped.

"Someone want to fix this!?" Hermione yelled trying to get to my wand.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Draco closed his eyes and practically seemed to sing. Her eyes closed at the pain finally subsided. Snape came to her and put Dittany on the wound and they all watched as Hermione completely healed. Harry and Draco slammed into her as she teetered about to faint. They sat her down and she looked up at Snape.

"Sometimes I don't know if you are brilliant or some sadist bastard who does this for kicks," she said to her Professor and all he could do was grin at her over the boys with their backs to him.

"I will let the remarks slide due to being our training dummy today Miss Granger, now eat this and drink that," Hermione ate something she didn't know, it was dry and drank a potion she identified as a blood replenishing potion. She glared at him as she walked to her cauldrons.

"Was that bloody necessary?" Draco spun on his godfather.

"You saved her didn't you?" he countered and all Harry did was shake in anger and then out of nowhere balled up his fist and punched the man in the gut. Snape let out a gasp of air and then bent at the waist.

"Draco, let's spend time together before we leave this foul room," Harry looked to the blonde and his eyes softened, "I miss you horribly. Come tell me of your days," he said dragging Draco to a corner and a few chairs. Hermione smiled as they used the rest of this time to fall into one another. She gave them privacy as touches became to intimate. A stroke of a hand, and smile or a brushing of lips over a cheek as one whispered into the others ear as if to tell the other the secrets of their universe. She tensed when Snape came to her side and checked the potions and nodded. He rubbed his abdomen.

"You deserved that," she said to the man that became her friend.

"Yes, I did. That is the only reason why I didn't curse him. How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at her shoulder and she shrugged out of her hands.

"Do you really even care right now?" she said hotly angry at her Professor. She saw his face drop and the more she was around him the more she got glimpses into her real self. He actually hated what he did but this was the only way to teach. It sucked, but it made sense.

"I just want to know if you are alright." Snape asked quietly as he watched her work over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have had to answer that question if you didn't attack me with a cutting curse," Hermione looked back to Harry and Draco and dropped her voice and cast a muffialto, "But I know why you did it. However sometimes theoretical practice first might help," she said as she stirred and POOF! She smiled, mushroom cloud, and blue liquid. She accioed vials, and then stored them into containers. She looked at her Potions Master.

He took one of the vials to the desk, tested it, and then nodded. She smiled and took half the vials and left the rest to him and he raised his eyebrow. She stored the potions in her satchel and turned.

"Have you any idea how many broken bones and lacerations I have been dealing with since you told your little pit of vipers to begin attacking me and Harry?" she asked earnestly. Snape nodded as he looked at the vials.

"Good, so now you understand by I want to take these potions for those reasons. Merlin knows I needed these for the broken arm Harry got three days ago, and the fractured ankle I got two weeks ago. Madam Pomfery isn't stupid, she will begin to ask better questions, and oh I fell down the stairs will not work," Hermione scolded her mentor. He simply chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are doing well," he said and then walked back to his desk and stored the bottled potions in a safe place. He turned toward her and then looked at the book he gave her. He thumbed through the text and shook his head. Then stopped and gave her the book back.

She took the book, and read the new chapter.

"You are going to make me brew skelle-grow, Dittany, and Murlap?" she asked breathily.

"Yes, the other potions seem to be too simple for you. You can easily draw conclusion and make variations on your own so we will bypass some of those there potions, but still read up on them. I will pop quiz you from time to time. You have the fundamentals of patience, and following instructions. You are not a moron, Granger, and that is the essence of potion making. Follow instructions, patience, safety, and not being stupid. Those three potions can actually be brewed at the same time in three separate cauldrons and will not take away from your time," he looked to her chest and reached out and she gasped, and grit her teeth as his spindly finger slid up her neck and pulled on a chain and tugged up showing the time turner, he looked at her, "And you would have no need for this for the next three weeks," he grasped it and snapped the chain from her neck and then repaired the metal.

"But I…" she said reaching out but the truth was she didn't have a good excuse for needing it. She placed her hand to her hip and leaned to the side looking at her professor with narrowed eyes, "will I need it any more this school year?"

"Yes, but rest for the next few weeks," he then eyed her back, "Imagine what power you can wield if you were at peak efficiency?" he turned before she replied, and then threw over his shoulder, "I will return it in three weeks," he glared over his shoulder toward Draco and Harry, "Detention is dismissed."

On the way to the common room Harry and Hermione walked to halls after Draco kissed his beau goodnight. Harry had a dreamy smirk on his face and he was content. Hermione was smiling at the way Harry was smiling and then they both heard it. _Confringo!_

Harry and Hermione dove to the side of the hall way in time to see black robes flit around the corner. Both raced after the fabric but no one was there. Both of the teens let their Animagus slip to the surface but they could not find the scent with so many other people's trails in the hall. Harry shook his head and growled and it was Hermione that placed a calming hand on his arm. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths, and then opened them again.

"Alright?" Hermione asked as they began walking. Harry ran his hand through his hair and nodded. They walked on and then heard steps behind them and both turned wands up to find Ron walking up behind them. His hands in the air and eyes wide.

"Oh sorry mate!" Harry quickly put his wand away and Hermione followed suit but kept her magic in her fingers and just below her skin. Something felt wrong, off. And she was beginning not to trust her house mate more and more since that comment she heard of opening feast night.

"It's alright, I was just hoping to catch up, and I forgot the paining password again. Blimey Harry with all the attacks on you, you have that Fat Lady worried. She keeps changing it once a week," Ron smiled cheerily down at Harry and Harry only smiled and shrugged back.

"Bravery in Spades," Harry said as they approached the paining. The Fat Lady smiled and admitted them entrance. Hermione let the boys go in before her. THERE! She caught the scent, but she looked at the boys back. Why would Ron Weasley attack is friend and classmate in the middle of a public hallway? She sighed and kept her thoughts to herself. She would find out more information before burdening Harry with this issue. Besides tomorrow was Hogsmeade and they had a mission.

 **Hogsmeade…**

Harry and Hermione walked arm in arm to the little village and sat on a bench near the Shrieking Shack. They watched people, and reminisced what they were doing, what they were thinking, and made little narratives for some of the passersby. It wasn't more than maybe 30 minutes of such dalliances that they saw Professor Slughorn slip into the Three Broomsticks and the boy and girl looked at one another then they walked to the little family pub. Harry saw the professor sitting near the fire with a brandy in his hand staring into the flames. Hermione went over to start a conversation. They agreed that if he barged up to the old man he would be put right back on the defensive.

"Excuse me Professor," Hermione said getting his attention and indicated to the chair, "May I share the fire with you, my hands are freezing," she smiled and he smiled back nodding.

"There certainly is a nip to the wind today, aye Miss Granger?" he said cheerily and then looked back into his fire.

"Oh there you are," Harry exclaimed as he came up with two butterbeers. He looked to the Professor, "Come on Hermione I do not wish to disturb the professor any more than I already do," Harry smiled charmingly.

"No, No, it's ok Harry my boy, its fine," Slughorn said and then indicated to Hermione, "Never leave a woman with cold hands son. It never ends well," he smirked and winked as if he gave Harry the best piece of advice on the planet. Harry simply smiled and handed Hermione a Butterbeer and pulled a seat before the fire and then sighed.

"This is nice," he said to Hermione looking at her and then back to Slughorn, and saw him staring at him.

"Harry," Slughorn took a deep breath, "There are things that I want to tell you, but I don't know how," he shifted as if he gathered his courage, "You see I knew…"

There was a scream. Harry and Hermione turned around and then watched in horror as Katie Bell was suspended in air with her mouth wide in a silent scream of terror. Harry launched from his seat as did Hermione and then so did Slughorn. Harry looked at the item wrapped in brown paper, and went to touch it.

"NO!" Slughorn grasped Harry's outstretched hand. "If she had it, it could be cursed. Leave it be," instructed the Professor. Harry watched as he levitated Katie, and Hermione turned to Madam Rosmerta and asked for a box. She levitated the item into the box and then levitated the box in front of her not wanting to touch the possibly cursed necklace in anyway. Harry took over box duty as he followed the professor, and she scanned the pub.

She looked around and saw faces, a sea of expressions, and tried to find one with some kind of emotion, anything. Dean, shock. Ginny, fear. Seamus, confusion. Ron… blank. She stared at him and he stared at her. Then he smirked to her. She turned her head and then ran into a newcomer. She had her wand out as fast as she ever had. She blinked, and blinked again as she saw a face, cold as ice, and no emotion. Lips, and an arched eyebrow, and then a narrowing blue eyes.

"Miss Granger, please lower your wand," she turned to Draco and... Daphne? "We mean you no harm, but if you do not holster your hand I will make you pay for pointing it our general direction," Narcissa said softly, lowly as if to a scared dog ready to snap out at its owner's hands before they pet it. Hermione blinked and thought of the most horrible thing in the world… yup latch onto Cormack… and used it and channeled a dirty look and a frown but nodded and slipped past Narcissa and Draco out of the pub.

Once outside she took calming gulps of air and shook. This public hating each other scheme was the worst. She walked down one of the paths and took out her coin. She sent her message and hoped Narcissa got it. Then pocketed the coin and began walking and once further down the path, she couldn't breathe, couldn't take deep cleansing breaths, in out in out, but everything was too fast as if nothing would go out. She pointed a wand in Narcissa's face as if she was the enemy, she bent at the waist about to throw up but she kept walking muttering to herself to get it together.

 **In the Three Broom Sticks…**

"Interesting that Draco has brought to me a very fine pureblood girl," Narcissa said narrowing her eyes, "I do hope you have a fruitful friendship," she said as she sipped from her tea cup. Draco and Narcissa narrowed their eyes at the girl before them. They saw her eyes squirm and dart back and forth. Then Narcissa looked to Draco and sighed.

"You, my dear, have a weight on you or you would not be looking around such a public place as if we are about to abduct you. What is your agenda?" Narcissa asked lowly. Draco smiled as Daphne squirmed even more under her scrutiny.

"Draco I do believe we broke the poor girl," Narcissa smiled slyly. She felt the burn in her pocket against her thigh and then motioned to Daphne, "Speak young one or leave, I wish to spend time with my son," she looked away, high and mighty. Her hand dipped into her pocket and then she pulled it out waiting for a moment. Her head was turned and she read.

 _I went to the path on the left on the pub follow it and please find me. Take all the time you need._

Narcissa relaxed, then the girl spoke but in a whisper, "They are threatening us," she said wanting to get her point across without actually spelling it out but Narcissa nodded and clicked her tongue.

"And you want protection," the girl nodded, "I see and what makes you think we will do such a thing to another dark, pureblood family with ties to the Dark Lord?" she asked as she watched the girl. She would not answer and the more she sat there the more fear wafted off of Daphne in waves.

"I want to do something. I need your permission, ok?" Narcissa said, and the girl nodded. She slipped into the girls memories and saw the Death Eaters come in the night, ransack their home and hold her father at wand point threatening him the lives of his children if he does not side with Voldemort. Narcissa slid out of the memories and sighed. She nodded to Draco and Draco smiled and held out his hand. Daphne went to shake it but when he touched her palm he pulled her forward.

"I solemnly swear that I Draco Black will protect Daphne Greengrass and her family with the full extent of my power until she or her family betray the House of Black or Malfoy in any way, this includes back alley deals, financially, and of course bringing harm to any of the other Black/ Malfoy Allies," a swirl of air around them settled but Draco never let go of her hand until she repeated the vow. Narcissa smiled and reached for the girl she flinched and with warmer eyes pulled the girl to her side.

"Welcome to the Black side," she smiled down to the girl and the girl finally smiled warmly at both Draco and his mother. It was a fine conversation between the house of Black and the house of Greengrass.

 **In the Woods…**

Narcissa said her farewell to her son and his new friend. She would have to call on the Greengrass House and tell them what their daughter has accomplished. To Narcissa this was a business deal that will be successful and lucrative if the Greengrass's would keep up their end of the deal with Draco.

Now it looked as if she simply walked along the pathways to take in the autumn air. She could feel something following her, watching her, but she didn't know what it was and she was brought back to the way she stalked her sister, Amelia, and Auror Hall in the woods a few weeks ago. But she needed to find Hermione. The girl looked as if she was about to blast her head off. The look in her eyes was frantic, and on edge. And the wand pointed in her face was the wand of the woman that stole her heart, so even for a moment if Hermione didn't see it was Narcissa, she needed to help her, she needed to reconnect with the soul in her lover's body. She walked and then she heard the scuffling, and tripping of another on the path behind her. She sped up and then ran then dodged into the hedge. She shifted, relaxed as if this was her domain. If anything they would think she was a wolf in the woods and not a woman in wolf's skin. Sounds of a scuffle brought her attention to the path a ways back and she stalked to the area. Two men, dirty, and greasy as if they were just off a pirate boat lay unconscious with her brunette towering over them with her wand drawn. Narcissa watched as the woman shot ropes out of her wand and then looked around then changed into her Animagus then shot into the air.

Internally Narcissa watched the entire scene enraptured to see how well and easy the girl took out the followers. She turned from the men and then went in search of her owl. Narcissa shifted back to human and continued walking looking up and out trying to find Hermione. She sped up her heart pounding in her chest looking for Hermione. She never saw the vicious, large, cat in front of her. The feline stalked toward her, licked its chops, and chuffed as it scented the air. Narcissa slowly moved her hand to her wand but the movement made the large vicious lion-like cat growl at her and step forward. The dark tan fur rippled as it roared and lunged at Narcissa.

Narcissa could only crouch and hold her hands up over her head and face. Eyes closed she thought she was a goner, and then she began breathing and then heard a struggle behind her. The animal ripped at a man's clothes and scurried around and swiped at the follower with large razor sharp claws. The man screamed as claws raked across his chest and drew blood. She watched the quickness, and agility of the animal and refused to move. The man looked to her and she watched as he screamed when the animal's teeth clamped onto his calf. He shot a weak cutting curse and sliced into the shoulder of the animal. It let go and the man ran. As she looked it looked like some sort of mountain lion. And that said mountain lion chuffed once more at her and walked to her mouth open, incisors barred. Narcissa still low and crouching remained perfectly still and then closed her eyes. Any movement, anything at all would make her into a meal. The animal stalked within three feet and she looked into eyes, and jaws and waited. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing so as not to show fear. Something hit her and pushed her back on her ass sitting with her legs out in front of her.

The large cat dropped its head into her lap, panting, and weak. Narcissa's hands slowly slid over the animals head. She ran her hands into the softness of the coat looking at the laceration on its shoulder. She looked around. Where was Hermione? She waited. She knew the girl would find her but it was taking too long as the beast rest in her lap. She looked once more down into the eyes of the cat. They looked so brown and deep. They reminded her of …

"Hermione?" she whispered. The large cat reached a massive paw up and bumped her cheek. "Ok… Ok… I'll get you safe."

With a pop she was in Black Hall. She ran a wards check and noted no one has entered or left since they packed and went to Scotland. She called Dobby and he confirmed the house had not been breached. Dobby looked at the enormous animal in her lap and his eyes flew wide.

"Miss Grangy!" He ran to her but she growled. He pulled his hand back and waited.

"We need to get the medical stores," she looked down to Hermione, "I think the hex the man gave her is limiting her ability to transform back," Narcissa waited as the elf came back with every medical supply they had and Narcissa treated her right there on the floor.

Soon after the cut was closed and Murlap and Dittany was applied Hermione finally shifted back. Narcissa gasped as she held the girl in her arms. When she saw her breathing, arms dropped around her waist and alive she let the gate open and sobs wracked her body. She went to Hogsmeade to talk to Draco about a meeting with Daphne and then a girl gets cursed, Hermione waves a wand in her face, and people were following her or Hermione or both of them. It was too much, too many questions.

She didn't feel Hermione slide from her lap. She didn't feel the woman rise up on her knees and pull Narcissa to her chest. She never heard Hermione cast a feather weight spell and never felt Hermione lift her body up and take her to their room as she hid her face into Hermione's chest while tears drained from her eyes. She was on her bed. She was being tugged this way and that. Cold air hit her skin and she shivered as hands pulled her clothes from her body and put her under the covers. Hermione joined her a moment later. Skin to Skin. Narcissa still let the stress of the moment, of the day still flow as she curled into Hermione and let the young woman comfort her, run her fingers through her blonde hair, and kiss tears from her streaked cheeks.

"I can't do this," Narcissa said as she pulled from Hermione and sat up. Hermione stayed there. Her heart beat as if it were going to explode and then break. Narcissa turned around.

"I can let you fight in this damned war Hermione. I can't see your body bloody, and broken, I can't see you half dead," Narcissa looked into Hermione's eyes, "Come home with me. Stay with me. Finish Hogwarts by correspondence. Just please stay," Narcissa begged the woman. Hermione sat up and sighed. She kissed her shoulder, and took her hand in her and kissed each pad of her fingers and then placed a kiss in her palm and then lay Narcissa's palm along her cheek.

"Ok," Hermione whispered and Narcissa's eyes flew to hers and her mouth formed and 'O' in shock. She looked to Hermione and saw the sadness there at the choice she made. She watched as Hermione looked down at the sheet letting the choice sink in. There was loss there in those hidden depths, and it was a loss Narcissa could not take from her, would not make Hermione go through. Narcissa lifted Hermione's chin to look her in the eyes.

"You would do that for me?" she asked in a whisper. Hermione tilted her head and let a tear fall, why she didn't know, maybe it was the surprise that Narcissa still thought that people would do nothing for the woman, and it made Hermione's heart ache.

"I would bring the stars to your greenhouse just so we can gaze upon them every night and all day if it meant that you would be happy," Hermione breathed. But she was so very, sad. Narcissa looked around at their bedroom. She looked between Hermione and the space they had, which was none. They shared everything now. Narcissa tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"I can't let you do that Hermione. If for no other reason, the boys need you very much," Narcissa said with a kiss to Hermione's lips. Hermione smiled slightly, a little happier. Hermione leaned down and put her head in Narcissa's lap and Narcissa caressed her neck, and temple.

"So you have another animagus?" Narcissa asked with a proud smirk on her lips, "What is it?"

"In the US they call them Mountain lions, or cougars, pumas, the list can go on. We saw a few when we hiked in the US that summer. I was actually surprised it was a cat of some sort," Hermione answered into her stomach. She didn't seem pleased but maybe she was exhausted.

"Why?" Narcissa leaned her head back and let the moment take hold of them.

"Because I am utterly and totally devoted to you. I thought it would have been a dog of some sort," Hermione mused, and Narcissa's fingers skipped a beat at hearing Hermione speak those words, meaning those words.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked as she nosed into her stomach taking in her scent.

"Yes, Love," Narcissa swallowed and her abdomen clenched at the intimate gesture, and tried not to become aroused but alas she had no control over that when she was near Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath and Narcissa sighed as she knew Hermione could smell her in a completely different way now. Hermione grabbed the sheets, as if trying not to take what she wants, as if fighting nature.

"Can women get married in English Wizarding Society? Can they be equal in that of all other marriage contracts? Could they keep everything and not be stripped of House, Power, possessions or money?" Hermione asked as she nosed into her abdomen again this time pulled Narcissa down to where they lay flat and Hermione's head rest on Narcissa's stomach while she settled her body between Narcissa's legs. Narcissa swallowed but the questions glared at her.

She lay there brushing her hands over Hermione's shoulders and into her hair and waited. Wondering if this was a dream that began as a nightmare, but ended as a dream. Hermione bit her hip bone and made her gasp. She chuckled.

"I will ask Amelia Bones to clarify as soon as possible. Why?" she swallowed and felt her heart pound in her chest and then Hermione ran her lips over her stomach. Narcissa ran her hands through Hermione's hair and felt her breath hitch when lips and teeth traveled ever lower but not quite to a place that Narcissa will need her most if she continues. Then as if to take pity on Narcissa, Hermione placed her cheek on Narcissa's stomach.

"Can two women magically have a child?" Narcissa's eyes flew open and pushed Hermione off of her and made Hermione look her in her eyes once more as she grasped the girls hands.

"Why? Why these questions, my Witch?" she asked clutching Hermione's hands as tightly as possible. Hermione pulled from her hands, and walked to the chairs. She sat far from Narcissa and then looked at her. She wandlessly lit a fire in the fireplace and stared at the flames.

"I want our child to not have to deal with the prejudices I have," Hermione bore into Narcissa's blue, "I will fight for a future to where they will never have to bear the weight that I have," Hermione said and then looked into the flames. Narcissa still sat on the bed. Not breathing. Her words hammered on her mind. Words such as Marriage, child, ours. What in Merlin's harry balls was going on!? Narcissa pulled on every bit of pureblood training, and swallowed back her excitement, and fear and every other emotion possible to feel at the moment.

"Hermione," she said as she went to her lover. She noticed the featherweight spell was still in effect. She was getting more powerful mused Narcissa, but she slid into Hermione's lap and sat there sharing the chair and being close, sharing warmth, "I went to Hogsmeade. I met Draco and Daphne. All the while a child was cursed, and you are shoving a wand in my face about to hex the Black out of me," Narcissa smiled as Hermione let her lips slid up in a tired smile, "Then I am chasing after you into a forest, followed by goons that you take care of. Yes I watched as Sable. Then I went to find you but come across the biggest cat I have ever seen, and I thought I was dinner for the evening. Then another goon was frightened off. A huge mountain lion walked up to me, shoves me on my ass, places her head in my lap, and Lo and behold it is my lover," Narcissa met Hermione's eyes, "Now marriage, and children. What is happening with you dearest one?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Narcissa could feel that she wanted to get up and pace and talk to herself. Talk her through her problem. But one look at the girl she saw something akin to betrayal.

"When where you going to tell me you won the right to marry me in accordance to Goblin Law?" Hermione whispered as she looked to Narcissa. Narcissa held her breath. She found out.

"Grandpa Martin told me in one of our Goblin lessons and he is proud of such a woman to win the right of a Goblin Royal and we will have strong and noble children," Hermione let a choked chuckle break through, "Narcissa I didn't even know I was essentially adopted Goblin Royalty. I didn't know you want to think of marriage yet, and I hear you have gone through the trials, nearly dying, risking your life for what?" Hermione asked and looked straight into Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa went to get off her lap but Hermione held her firm.

"I didn't know I was going to be doing that when I went to Gringotts that day," Narcissa whispered and then wandless accioed the blanket and cuddled them into it, "I went to inquire about the rights as friend to the Goblin Nation. I had no idea it would turn out like that."

"So you went there and was ambushed into this trial?" Hermione gritted getting angry, "You probably didn't even want to do it. You probably didn't even want to marry me and now…" Hermione's rants where cut short by lips on hers.

"No, my sweet angel, no," Narcissa paused and bit her lip then cupped Hermione's cheek, "I began the research because one day I want to ask you to be bonded with me legally, magically, and completely. Hermione I want to ask you to marry me just not yet," Narcissa whispered and she placed her head to Hermione's cheek hoping she didn't ruin anything.

"What if I said yes right now?" Narcissa's head snapped up and Brown found Blue.

"If you said yes, I would be the happiest person, magical or not in the entire world," Narcissa said. Hermione seized her lips and then tasted and took sitting in that chair but they pulled back to a simmer.

"So all of this because a ghost couldn't keep his mouth shut?" Narcissa asked shaking her head. Hermione nodded and let her arms loose around Narcissa and played with Narcissa's hair as they sat.

"Why the second animagus?"

"I was bored, and I owled Sirius if I could do it. He never tried so I did research and you saw the end result," Hermione replied blushing, and Narcissa threw her head back and laughed full and hearty shaking her head.

"Only you would try for another animagus out of boredom. How many do you want?"

"I don't know. I want to do some more research and see how many a person can have. I would like one more if I am to fight in this war. It would help in hiding," Hermione said.

"So everything you have been doing is for protection? Not some insane Gryffindor notation of overachievement and bravery?"

"Overachievement, Narcissa it's me, so yes, I want to overachieve, but the bravery thing, no. I was going for cunning and sneaky," Hermione smiled, "A certain witch is rubbing off on me in terms of secrecy and cunning, and playing my cards close to my chest." Narcissa smiled.

"Why did you have a wand pointed at me, Hermione?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"Oh that," winced Hermione, "Well Harry and I have been under a lot of pressure in our lessons with Snape and it was a reflex of sorts," Hermione glossed over. Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"You are keeping some details to yourself, what are they?"

"Well, Snape kinda sorta made Slytherin house wage all-out war on me and Harry. So every day we live in a constant state of hypervigilance. I am so very sorry I did that to you," Hermione said pulling Narcissa to her chest needing her there right against her. She was starting to weigh more so she knew her spell was wearing off. She felt Narcissa tense and Hermione waited for the barrage of negativity against the methods of Snape.

"I heard he cut you open and then made Harry heal you, is that true?" Narcissa's voice was so small. Hermione waited but she nodded. Narcissa's anger flared and the vase in the corner exploded. Hermione turned Narcissa toward her and took her mouth. Soon hands cupped her face, and lips slid over her own and sighs and whimpers crawled out of the older woman's throat, calming down.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you before I take you to bed, lover," Hermione said and had Narcissa's attention, "I think, by some fluke of screwed up fate, that Ron Weasley has something to do with Katie Bell and the cursed necklace."

"Why do you think that?"

"Every person had an emotion acceptable to the situation of Katie Bell being cursed ranging from confused, shocked, fear, and terror. Ron looked right at me and he was a blank slate, then smiled at me. He and Cormack have her rather insistent with their advances," Hermione clutched the witch to her as she began to leave Hermione's arms.

"Don't go trying to kill them. I have not shown any interest in anything other than studies, and Harry, and even then only as a brother, but the damn common room thinks we are the golden lovers. It's weird, and every time I see them they make me shudder and I need a scolding hot shower as if their gaze sliding over me left a slimy residue," Hermione said and Narcissa relaxed.

It took many moments to feel and simply absorb the feeling of being together. Narcissa can feel Hermione's magic thrum through her veins, and it was then that she noticed she didn't have the time turner. She looked at her love, and saw the planes of her cheeks, the curve of her nose, and the sharpness of her jaw. Those brown eyes, so much older than they should be. Hermione always had an old soul but as Narcissa watched Hermione close up she was beginning to see the juxtaposition of the same woman from all those years ago. She pulled Hermione's chin sideways and looked at her, took her features all in, and then let her feelings show in her eyes.

"You, right here," she placed a hand on Hermione's chest, "I love you," she said and with a smirk she slid off Hermione's lap and pulled Hermione toward the bed where Hermione began where she ended earlier.

 **Back At Hogwarts…**

The crack of green in the fireplace announced the arrival of none other than the one person he needed and wanted to see. However, curly brown hair came out followed by blonde. Snape looked down to his watch and motioned to the door with his head. Hermione shook Narcissa's hand and kissed her cheek knowing that was his way of saying she barely beat curfew and get to the common room. He turned to Narcissa. SMACK!

"I already told you I did it. Why are you hitting me?" he asked as he tasted blood from his cut lip.

"You cut my lover Severus, what did you think I was going to do?" she said as she sat in one of his chairs waiting for him to join her.

"Well, now that I think of it that was rather mild. I am surprised my testicles are not burning with the rage you feel at the moment," he said as she reached for her wand, but her covered himself and grasped his wand, "I didn't mean I wanted you to hex my balls Narcissa but as I have said it was mild considering what you could have done. Thank you," he said quickly but eased back into his ridged demeanor. She looked at her friend and smirked she was the only person on the planet to see him like this.

"You are an asshole, Severus. They are just kids," she said into her tea cup.

"Yes, but I have been through your memories, and I have seen Hermione and she looked no more than 25. And if she was on the time turner like she has been that war could happen any day. It can spew forth into Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and into business and alliances," He paused and looked at Narcissa, "It can happen soon and this school is invaded and Dumbledore dies."

"How long?" Narcissa whispers feeling her chest clinch. Draco, Hermione, and Harry caught in an invasion of malicious Death Eaters. There would be no way to save them.

"Within months," Severus answered but even he was not sure when it would be. The vanishing cabinets needed to be tuned and they are working on that as they speak.

"I need help," she said and he placed his tea down listening.

"Dan Granger, they shouldn't be able to locate his home but in case they did, we need a failsafe for him to get away. I am lacking in the finesse at making portkeys. Can you make one for him?"

"What do you want as the portkey and how do you want it activated?" Severus would do this for her, because essentially he was doing it for the entire family. The boys would be destroyed, Hermione would be decimated making Narcissa devastated.

"Maybe a ring or a wrist watch, something he can get to while tied up," she thought.

"I'll do you one better and make one of each, ok?" he said softly placing a hand on her shoulders. She clasped his hand with hers and nodded her thanks.

"What do you require in return?" she asked trying to pay him but she only smiled.

"Slap me all you want but don't curse my body parts when I tell you of some of our training sessions, deal?" he said smiling and she laughed and nodded. It was a small price to pay.


	81. Dangerous Rendezvous and Dangerous Deals

Hermione swooped and floated on the breeze waiting for the flash of white she knew she would have to see and it was then, right there in the astronomy tower. As her owl she kind of wished she could smile but the beak very much kept her from that. She folded her wings, and then with a shrill war cry swooped in a space and clutched the small snow fox in her talons. She had never tried to fly with Draco before but know she could do. She could pick up Crookshanks last summer practicing, and they were roughly the same size. She left the little guy with her dad. He loved having another life in their house, and according to Dan, that is not a cat, but a human clearly trapped in a cat's body. Hermione looked at Crooks and smiled. She ran the necessary test to make sure he was not an animagus, but he was right. He was too smart for his own good. Hermione circled and fluttered down lower and lower, and dropped Draco a safe distance from the ground and then transformed back into herself.

"You git!" Draco bellowed out there in the Forbidden Forest, "I could have done without the war cry from a predator bird. I wonder if I shit on that flight or not, you scared the life out of me," Draco said loudly pointing a finger at her. Now they just waited for Harry, but he had the invisibility cloak, and a panther was too much for her.

"You were heavy," Hermione said dismissing his attacks. They glared at each other.

"Are you calling me fat?" Draco said with a cocked eye brow and Hermione softened when she saw the very look that made Draco Narcissa's son. She tried to find Lucius in him right then, but all she saw was a beautiful mix of the two and all of Draco was Narcissa's pride and joy. He felt her eyes prickle and found arms around her.

Ever since that conversation about children and marriages the future seemed so real, and large, and optional. Did she want kids? Did she want to be married? That was a given, and the answer was yes a thousand times as long as it was to Narcissa, but when would she feel like it was time? Would it ever be time? Should they get married before the war to ensure they were covered as a family, as a clan of sorts? She patted Draco on the shoulder and lightly asked to be let go with a small warm smile but she needed space from her brother.

"What happened?" Draco asked and then Hermione began to pace thinking but looked at him with the only look that said she was not going to like the answer, or it was Narcissa centric in a very intimate way.

"Alright, what has my mother done?" Draco asked as he leaned against a tree stump. Hermione began to pace faster and faster.

"Hermione!" she flinched when Draco put his hands on her shoulders, "Bloody Merlin we need to ask if we can cool down our attacks on you and Harry. I can't even touch you both without you both recoiling," Draco dropped his hands to his sides slowly to give her space.

She lowered her head and tilted forward into his space and bumped his chest with her forehead, "Draco there is a lot of stuff going on with me and your mom," Hermione began and he stiffened and she smirked, "She did something very… Gryffindor like Draco, and it made me think of a lot of stuff. I'm having a hard time sorting through it," she tried to explain without getting into detail. She felt his arms ease around her shoulders and then he turned and hugged her from the side and walked her to a large stone so she could sit down.

"Ok… does it involve.." he swallowed and fiddled with his collar and turned red and Hermione almost burst with laughter as she waited for him to continue, "Oh gods Hermione is it sexual?"

Hermione sat there and watched Draco squirm, but was very proud of him for getting it all out, and tackling the question. She had to keep remembering herself she was literally shagging his mom. If it were reversed she would feel phenomenally hostile and avoid all conversations about the physical aspect of said hypothetical relationship.

"No, Draco, it wasn't sexual," she smiled as his shoulders slumped in relief. Hermione bit her lip and narrowed her eyes and she figured now would be just as good a moment to talk about the future.

"Draco, how do you feel about me and your mom?" she asked nervously. He looked over to her and looked her over as if she grew horns and a third eye. He took her hand.

"My mother has never been happier than she had been with you. It's like you breathed life into her heart and every day I see her soul getting brighter. I want her happiness and yours to flourish. I want you both walking through this life happy and if it is together then I will give you and my mother every blessing there is to give to make you both never question that I support you," Draco softly kissed Hermione's head as she tilted her head onto his shoulder.

"Now what did she do?" he said sternly and Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and stared out into the woods.

"She risked her life in some insane trial with the goblins to be 'worthy' of asking for my hand in marriage," she said as she put her hands down after making her air quotes, "Foolish woman," Hermione said as she felt her heart begin to clinch at the idea of never having Narcissa to go home to. Home… hmm.

"Why was she foolish Hermione? I think you might have done the same thing. Don't be a hypocrite, you don't wear that title very well," he said to her bumping her shoulder and she smirked and shook her head then looked at him.

"She was a fool because she never had to do it. I would have said yes whether she got permission from the Goblins or not. She is worthy of me, and so much more. If anything I should wonder if I am worthy," Hermione's words tapered off into a low whisper.

"Oh I see. You are afraid she proved herself, but you haven't?" he rubbed his chin and then thought about it, "I guess I would want it fair too. But you have already proven you are worthy of us," he smiled and gestured to himself as she made a face at his use of 'us', "Package deal Hermione. I come with her."

Hermione's eyes went wide at the implications of being his… step… noo no. She would not think about that. His laugh filtered throughout the trees and the leaves and settled around her like a warm blanket. She loved that boy. Snap! Her head and Draco's flew in attention to the sound. They looked at each other and nodded. They transformed wondering if it were Harry or someone else. Voices filtered up to her in the trees. They were distinctly not Harry. She couldn't see then but she knew the voice and she grew cold and she heard the other one.

"She was stupid and touched the necklace. I did everything that was required," Ron popped out of nowhere just as Cormack was revealed. Hermione cocked her head at the genius of an invisibility spell.

"Don't you get it Ron? Now they will be on the lookout. You have essentially said 'Hello my name is Ron and I gave a cursed necklace to a girl. Oh yes, by the way I'm trying to kill Dumbledore!'" Cormack spat at him. Hermione blinked and looked for Draco and saw him perfectly still listening.

"Yeah but I did my job. It's not my fault that she touched it," Ron grit like a child crossing his arms.

"You are too ignorant of the consequences if we get caught," Cormack said as he threw a stunner at Ron and made him double over, "Your mommy can't get you out of this," Ron wheezed on the ground and Cormack rolled his eyes, "You can't even withstand a stunner to your stomach. You couldn't even block or dodge it. What makes you think you are even ready to be admitted into our ranks?" Cormack pushed Ron onto his back as he tried to get his breath. Cormack turned around and began to walk from Ron exasperated. Ron pulled his wand from his robes.

" _Locomotor Mortis!"_ he shoulder but Cormack spun and cast Protego and shot and Expelliarmus at Ron and smirked as he held Ron's wand in his hands.

"You are too slow," Cormack said pocketing his wand making Ron turn red in anger, "No wonder Granger won't give you the time of day. She probably thinks you are feeble-minded. I'll report to our contact what has happened. They will chose what is to be done with you. Thus far you are a failure. I'll take the girl for myself since you can't do anything right," Cormack grinned evilly at Ron and walked away.

"Hey my wand," Ron shouted after him.

"In a duel if it is won, it is the victors, so this is mine," Cormack said with a terrifying smile, "I'll leave this in the common room so you don't try to cowardly curse me in the back again."

Hermione waited for Ron and Cormack to walk back to the castle. Once they were back the walls she turned back to human form and looked at Draco just as he did the same. They spun in a flash as they heard rustling of cloth only to see Harry coming out from under his cloak.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" he said as he walked up to Draco and hugged him, then the same to Hermione.

"Yes, and I have been leery of Ron and Cormack since our first night back, now I am down right terrified. Too many things going on and Ron, he sent the necklace and got Katie cursed," Hermione bit her thumb.

"Not to mention they want you for rather disgusting and lewd reasons," Draco said shrugging and she looked at him mouthing the word lewd. Hermione took a breath. She felt gross. Who can she trust with this? Snape… Well yes, and no. How can he protect them in common room? No, of course he would be told, but they needed more help.

"Guys, I think we need to talk to Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she began to pace again. There are possible Death Eater families in Gryffindor house trying to murder the headmaster, and possibly Harry, and want her as … consolation prize. She shuddered.

"I figured out what Dumbledore wants from me other than getting close to Slughorn," he said as he sat on a rock. Hermione and Draco looked right at him.

"He wants to solve the mystery of what Tom asked Slughorn when he was younger. I was shown some disturbing memories. Tom when he was little and then Slughorn's altered memory," Harry ran hand thought his hand, "He will not break that confidence with me but…" Harry looked up, "He wants to tell me something. I can feel it, I just need to be patient, be near him, and be open for conversations. I just have no idea…" Harry kept raking his hand through his hair.

"You will figure it out," Draco said reaching for his hand, "Keep doing that and you will go bald."

They checked in with each other, and talked of their days, and school work. How Hermione's apprenticeship was going and she was thrilled to talk about the new things she was learning on top of her regular potions class. Draco hinted at Narcissa's run in with the Goblins but Hermione was not ready to talk about that in too many details. It directly affected Draco, but it would not need to be talked about until she and Narcissa could come together and talk about it in more depth and detail. As Hermione let the boys chat she let her mind roam. She liked having a goal, or something to look forward to in the future. She winced as she thought of Ron and Cormack. Her thoughts turned darker as she thought that those goals and dreams would be wonderful, if she could make it to the future. She decided that very night she would work on tracking spells, and spells that can alert her of others nearby, especially when she was by herself. She sighed, she would never have a moment's peace this year with those two boys plotting on school grounds. Tomorrow she would talk to McGonagall. But for now let her be with her brothers.

"Hey do you want to see something interesting?" Hermione asked and the boys looked at her then gasped and backed away and an enormous mountain lion walked up to them.

"Wicked," Harry said stroking her fur.

Draco only hummed in agreement.

 **Greengrass Residence…**

Narcissa was welcomed into the other Pureblood families home warmly, well as warmly as one could be welcomes when you are one of the only last remaining pureblood families with power. Tea was delivered and the man and woman of the house greeted her with interest but she could see the distance they left between the,

"I will make this brief for I know we are all busy with our lives," Narcissa said as she placed her tea cup down, "Daphne approached Draco recently and has shown interest in him."

She let the way she phrased sit hit in the air. Pureblood families are always about alliances through marriage, and if she came here looking like she wanted to have that particular alliance it was much easier to navigate those waters instead of saying hey your kid asked my kid for protection, what's going on?

"She has mentioned Draco in some letters," Mr. Greengrass said testing the waters eyeing Narcissa. She simply waited, she was much better at these games than most people and she would simply use the time to think of other things until one of the child's parents wanted to come clean with the situation.

"She said Draco was of strong moral character. He wishes not to be involved in the matters of most families," Mrs. Greengrass gave a little more information.

"I see. She, Draco and I have had a meeting several days back. Has she alerted you to topics of this meeting?" Narcissa said as she gained the upper hand betting the girl didn't day a thing to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass looked at each other and then shook their heads. Narcissa sighed.

"Is this a secure location?" she asked and they looked to each other again, "Oh dear. Can we adjourn to my home? I think we need to speak, but first," she said and took out her wand. They popped to their feet wands in their hands but he simply waited and cast a tracking spell and several watcher charms in the one room alone. Mr. Greengrass went to dispel them but Narcissa silently stopped him. She waved them after her and she counted on her fingers once outside their wards and grabbed their arms and apparated to London in an alley right outside of the tube. They looked frozen but she grabbed both of their arms and began walking and talking about nothing and the further they went she released the tracking charms making it look like they were walking through down town London. Once finished she grabbed their arms and popped them secure location outside of Gringotts. She led them in charming them to look like anyone but the Greengrass Heads of House.

"Ah Narcissa," Scrollblade looked at her and behind her, noticed the charms, "You have guests. Another business meeting? I'll get a room ready for you, please follow," as he hit a button.

They followed her as she walked through Gringotts as if she owned the place in her head of House robs. Yes, she loved them, it was a power trip, and they were magnificent. They told every person around her she was THE Narcissa Black, Head of the House of Black, beware. She smirked when a man scurried out of her way, and another gulped moving aside. Being a dark witch, in a notoriously dark pureblood family had its advantages. They got the room and followed Scrollblade into the room. He sat down at the table ready.

"Why is that here?" indicating Scrollblade. Narcissa sat and bristled but she took a breath.

"That, is Scrollblade, and you will treat him with respect if you are dealing with me," Narcissa cut to the man with an edge sharper than and obsidian knife, "Are we understood?"

"We are not dealing with you, let's go," he said to his wife.

"Ah but your daughter has made a deal for you, for the entire House of Greengrass. It is best you sit," she said with a flash in her eyes and when he did she smirked, "good boy." He bristled at the statement but until he got information she had him by the throat.

"She asked for the House of Malfoy to offer her and her family protection," she stated and watched with interest as man and wife seemed to have a private conversation. He turned to her with sad eyes.

"She should not have done that," he sighed defeated.

"You are saying your daughter should not have made alliances for a safe future with two of the most influential houses in magical Britain?" Narcissa looked to Scrollblade, "Have it note they refuse protection from the Malfoy Heir and hence will be cut off from the deal their daughter made, "then back to the Greengrass's, "Good Luck, have a good day," she didn't move and turned to Scroll blade as if to begin another conversation.

"Wait!" Mrs. Greengrass held out her hand for her husband, "we were raided by death eaters. They are threatening to kill our children if we do not join them," she said as if it would explain.

"I know," Narcissa said her eyes still hard and this threw the other two off, "I don't want you to choose a side. Light, Dark. To me it doesn't matter. Neutral, isolated, that's what I wish for because I feel that is where my own child will truly be safe, and that is what your daughter saw. No side, just protected," Narcissa said as she looked to Scrollblade and nodded.

Draco made and oath to protect the House of Greengrass as long as they do not betray the House of Malfoy and Black, and any of their allies," she held out her hand and Scrollblade produced a document that she asked for yesterday, "This is a contract. If your families betrays mine or my allies in any way, you forfeit all of your power, possessions, and fortune," she said as she slid the document over to the Greengrass's. They looked it over and Mr. Greengrass fumed.

"You have no right to do this. What do I get if I sign this document?"

"My protection, and all of the perks that come with it," she said baring her teeth at him with a cold fire in her eyes. He looked down.

"How long will this contract be valid for?" he asked and Narcissa tapped the table.

"How about until after the war that we both know is coming?" she said firmly.

"No," he said flinging the document back. She let the parchment flutter on the table as he stood and reached for the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Greengrass. Your entire family is now under the protection of the Malfoys and Blacks. Welcome to the Black side. Scrollblade here will tell you of some fabulous protection in terms of goblin made wards and surveillance charms he and his entire nation have been using for eons. They come at a price but since you are an ally he will cut you a deal,' she turned to Scrollblade, "40% off the high end wards, and 25 % off for the charms?" The goblin nodded and looked to the woman at the other end of the table. She looked at her husband with his mouth wide open, then looked at Narcissa.

"Those wards are practically unbreachable, and you…" he said shocked. Narcissa smiled coldly.

"As I have said, welcome to the Black side. Essentially on the side of survival and neutrality. All I ask is that you pay our Goblin friends a little more respect, maybe even more percentages on their interest rates, and do not betray my allies," she said sitting in her chair as if this was the most common thing she did. The Greengrass Patriarch nodded and looked to his wife. He signed the parchment.

"For the children," his eyes found Narcissa's as she nodded, "Until the war is over, whoever may win."

"Perfect, I have business here but I am sure Scrollblade can set you up with another advisor," Narcissa looked to her friend and he nodded and pushed a button another goblin came in to the door.

"This Crestfall, she will take care of your accounts from now on, and as a friend, or associate of Ms. Black you now have high priority. Request her whenever you wish to do business on these grounds," he nodded to the goblin and they walked away, flabbergasted, confused, and in a way protected.

Narcissa looked to Scrollblade and he smiled warmly to her and took her hand as she reach out for his.

"You just made the bank a lot of money today with your deal with the Greengrass family," he shook his head, "You are becoming one of my greatest assets Narcissa."

"You have done so much for my family Scrollblade. I told you I would give back to you in as many way I could for watching out for all of those estates, vaults, and my own accounts," she smiled to her friend, but turned her head down and looked at the table. He shook her hand.

"We will be family one day, and family, even emotionally stunted ones as both of ours need to talk to one another. What troubles you?" he asked.

"Your damned ghost told Hermione of the trial," she said with a bite to her voice, but a quirk to her lips.

"Ah, did she take the development favorably?" he asked worried for her.

Narcissa stood up and kicked off her shoes and paced. It was a quirk she was developing from Hermione when she felt safe enough to express some semblance of disorganization or emotional chaos. She walked in front of the Goblin and he was legitimately frightened of the answer now.

"Hermione," she began, "She wants a future with me," she said with a smile and to say the words out loud felt like a weight off her chest, then she reclaimed her chair and spoke to her friend.

"She spoke of a future with me, and our child," she blinked and looked happy taking a chest full of air and sighed, "I have never been so happy, so full. Yes Scrollblade, I feel full, like I am complete and it is wonderful. I never thought I would have this… happiness," she looked at him with dancing eyes and he reached out for her and embraced her.

"I am happy you will be happy," he said and let her go to talk to her longer. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Goblin traditions, and customs, and what she need to do to make the goblin nation happy with her worthiness of one of their adopted children. He smiled at her and shook his head as she questioned him.

"Your worthiness as you put it was proven over an almost two decade commitment to a memory. Your worthiness, in my eyes is the way you have protected her for many years before she understood what was possibly happening, or could understand the circumstances of your bond. Your worthiness was proven in the way you love that woman, and you would fight like a warrior, and love her like a gentlewoman. That is the goblin way Narcissa. Love gently, fight fiercely for our family, Loyalty until death, and respect to all and then be able to fight in any way to live by that code. You have been a goblin, my girl, you have been a goblin since you squibbed Lucius all those years ago," he chuckled and she did so as well as she smiled with love and respect for this goblin that helped her, became her friend, and will become her family.

When she left she inhaled the breath of the wind and tasted winter on the breeze. It will not be long before winter break came their way. She wondered where they would go this year. Maybe she could con Hermione and the boys, including Dan to go someplace warm. She hugged her coat and smiled. Yes some place warm.


	82. another Interlude of letters

Dearest Light,

Yes, I called you that even though you are so adamant on being labeled a Dark Witch. Maybe I am biased but I have not seen one thing you have done to make you a dark witch. Well, there was that one time you magically tied Bellatrix to the wall. At least you are not Ron and Cormack trying to kill Dumbledore. Yes, I said it and it's the truth. Your three favorite students took a stroll to get caught up in the Forbidden Forest and those buffoons amble in yammering away about their plan. I went to McGonagall and she was livid. She took my memory straight to Dumbledore and I think they have done some watching because Peeves has been giving them such a hard time. If it were anyone else I would feel bad, but alas they are who they are and they deserve the harassment. It keeps them away from me. Professor McGonagall came through for me this time. It made my fondness for her grow. I have to tell you something very important about her and me, but not through a letter. Get the thought out of your gorgeous head. There is nothing there.

Ron and the team won their quidditch match and I am so happy he has that normalcy to his life. Not being around Draco is affecting him, so those Snape detentions are some of the highlights of the week. Nothing crazy as cutting curses but he has been eyeing this book Harry has come across. It's our Advanced Potions book in Professor Slughorn's class. It was old and tattered and he didn't want it at first but it has notations in it. We have been experimenting with it, and are learning a lot from just that one book. It was very interesting that Professor Snape told him that spells that are good, with good intentions, can become some of the darkest curses imaginable. I feel like he wants to take the book from us but it hasn't hurt anyone so we still have possession of it. Snape doesn't know I made copies for me and Draco as well, so even if he takes it, there will be other ways to get the knowledge from those books.

I miss you. It has been far too long since I last saw you but I focus on the potions apprenticeship that Snape has me in. He has me skipping about the book somewhat. He has also began to ask me to read the chapters, remember them, and then make me brew from memory. I can see some similarities to your journal Narcissa. I am fine. If…if you need to talk about the parallels I will be here for you. As long as you love me, the woman in your arms, right here and now, and not a ghost from your past, and our possible future, I will be here for you always and beyond then. Thank you for that last evening by the way. For saying you loved me right then. I will admit that it sometimes bothers me.

I have rambled on throughout this entire letter to you and covered too many topics. I am growing weary again because Snape gave the time turner back and we are working double time before Christmas holidays. It is only December 1st, and I can't wait to get to you, away from here, and relax. I am exhausted, and I have less than 21 days until we are together. Please keep me close, and I will watch over the boy.

All My Heart,  
Hermione

My Angel,

I loved the way that rolled off my tongue the last time we saw each other. I think I will keep that as my name for you for you are the one person that keeps me on a side of grey. I will never be a fully light or dark witch, but my methods are more on the dark side. I just have no patience for stupidity, disloyalty, and well I just have no patience to begin with. I spent the last of my patience waiting for you to come into my life. I think I should get a reward for that, my dear.

As for McGonagall, we have a bit of history too that I need to tell you about so I guess we will spend the day figuring out a lot of many interesting things of one of the days over Christmas.

I am seeing many parallels but I will not pay them heed, of course I will use them as a marker of events, but not my marker for my love for you. I look at you and I see the woman you have become, and she is different from the future and I will do any and everything to make that woman happier then she was in the future, with no pain, and no heartache. But if those things are to come to pass, and I did not change the future too horribly, I will be there to mend your broken soul. I will be there to take you in my arms, and love away the darkness that fills you on cold dreadful nights.

I will always be there for you Hermione. Talk to Snape about your exhaustion. Also if I remember correctly you are going through the same books I used for my apprenticeship with Slughorn. But you are going faster than I did, which if not surprising. He will ask you to brew your own potion as an admittance of sorts in to potions Mastery. Think on it while you have the time. What kind of change do you want to make for the world? What do you want to do for you that can influence all of magical society? For me it was how to relieve pain, while using one of the most potent healing potions imaginable. Think on it love.

Sweet Dreams,  
Narcissa

Draco,

Hello my little dragon. I have received all your letters and have been working on our alliances. The Greengrass Family are pacted with us, and are protected with the Goblin wards. I loved Hermione's properties in Ireland and Scotland, but there is something about Black Hall that just pulled me back. I think it was because it is where you and I went when we left your father. It was our safe haven. I can't leave this place for too long. There are too many memories. I even find my own child hood musings flaring up as I take tea with Dobby and Ducky.

There is a new house elf by the way. She would not let me let her go when I said I would go back to another residence. Her name is Peppy. She is rather amazing. She is thinking about being free or remain bonded with Hermione. Oh dear, yes I have to tell Hermione that her other properties have house elves. She needs to make a tour and give those good helpers choices. Back to Peppy, she is exactly that, and very young in my opinion. She reminds me of a thoughtful rebellious teenager. I like her and would love to hire her. You should see Ducky and Dobby with her. It's like she is a sister they never had. Goodness, she nearly blushed crimson when Dobby and Ducky began making her clothes. Dobby loved the opportunity making the dresses and interestingly enough Ducky liked picking out colors, and styles. I think we have two house elves who should open their own tailor shop if they ever wanted to.

I heard that Harry won a quidditch match. Tell him when you can I am proud of him. I wish we had more time before we all pretended we were indifferent to each other. I know how much he means to you. I talked to Sirius, and he is onboard with a Christmas vacation someplace warm. I will surprise everyone soon as I have been discussing with Dan when he can be free for the holidays. He said he will work at trying to get all his clients in before the 15th so he can have the remainder of time with Hermione from when she steps off the train, and until she goes back. I think that is wonderful so I asked him where he would like to spend the holidays.

I love that man! He wants to go someplace warm, just as I wish to do. He said that warm if a relative term for the British but maybe we should get with Hermione and ask. She knows many more destinations, and maybe the US would be another wonderful place to visit again. Or maybe the Caribbean. Oh goodness, Hawaii! Draco this will be divine. I just want a good stress free vacation for once. Maybe we can have it this year. What do you think?

I have to go my son. I love you immensely and we will be waiting for your owls, and if I do not hear from you soon. I will be waiting for you on the platform.

Your Loving Mother,  
Narcissa

Narcissa,

It's been awhile since I used out two way journal. I miss it, and you so very much. Its dark here, like something is seeping the light from the castle, and it seems as if everyone is looking to the horizon but they don't know what they are looking for. But I do, and I am getting ready for it.

It is cold here, and I think I need to ease back with the time turner. I am beginning to feel the effects of my core dropping. I talked to Snape and he took it from me and promised to give it back before I left to London next week. I am happy, so very happy you are planning a surprise that is not a surprise. Draco brought it up after his last letter and I have one destination that would be spectacular. The US Virgin Islands have a smaller wizarding community on a small island to the west. It sounds like the perfect destination. High temperatures for the day usually fall in the mid to high 80's and lows are in the mid to high 70's. That is most assuredly better than London snow, and Scottish winds.

I would love to know what you think of this island adventure over winter hols. I think it would be a fantastic new holiday tradition. Soon we will be back in each other's arms, and I can't wait.

Yours Always,  
Hermione

Head Auror Bones,

Milly, I am happy decoded the image. Thank you for your enlightening owl regarding many questions I had about specific legalities I was ill informed of. I miss going to your office and threatening your assistant, oh the good old days. Don't let your 'guest' run you over. She's insane not hex proof. I am also writing to tell you the family will be going on a holiday when we get Draco back from Hogwarts.

Thank you dear friend for your assistance. I will keep you appraised of any situation that follows regarding our research project. Give your American a wonderful vacation as well. I quite recommend Denmark. The most breathtaking views in the classic Christmas theme. We will be going warmer. Never fear, I will tell you an approximation of where we go, but not when we leave or when we return. Things are just getting strange, and people are less trustworthy, and the owls can be intercepted.

Take Care Friend,  
Narcissa

Scrollblade,

I will be needing to visit my vaults and talk about currency exchange for we will be taking a trip. I do not know how this works so I am asking if I may come to Gringots and discuss the process.

Sincerely,  
Hermione

Miss Granger,

I will be expecting you in the next few weeks. Please come in at your leisure.

Scrollblade


	83. Platform, Test, Bella, Treasure

Notes:

Please remember with my goblins: they test the hell out of you if they have something of value and in some ways the tests, are confusing, and painful. Sometimes in the end it isn't worth the knowledge, it is worth your treasure.

Also remember when Narcissa did the trials for Hermione? Imagine if Hermione had to choose between opening a door and walking in to gather all the knowledge she ever wanted or shut the door and lock it if it meant she would sacrifice something precious of Narcissa's. That is Hermione small trial.

* * *

Hermione, Draco and Harry stepped off the train, however it was to the strangest sensation of not being together. Draco borrowed Harry's Invisibility cloak before we left, and Harry and Hermione smiled as the boor opened and closed without a human body being shown. Harry smiled wider as he heard Draco's voice blacking out the windows, and locking the doors, and muffling the sound. When he pulled that cloak off Harry smiled and moved his feet from the bench but it was Draco, the ever reserved Draco that threw himself at his lover. Hermione had to be privy to one intense kiss and wondered if Narcissa and Hermione were that public with their affections. Finally, after a few magical moments, the boys sat closer than she have ever seen them before. She looked at them, and Draco caught her eye, and her warm smile. He looked up to Harry who grinned with his head back, and his eyes closed. He looked back to her, and smiled back as she nodded to him. Hermione indicated if he would like her to go and hunt down the trolley for a very long time, but he shook his head. He wanted her there too. It made Hermione feel a strong warmth at the picture before her as she let her brothers sleep on their way home.

When they got off the train it was back to the broken nature that their relationship has shifted too for the public. Hermione searched for her father and grinned when she took Harry's arm and found him yucking it up with Sirius. She was brought into the warmest embrace she had ever received from her father and looked at her. She saw that look before, and it was pride, mixed with confusion as he saw his little girl looking different. Sirius clasped her on the shoulder, playfully jabbed at Harry and it was almost perfect. Hermione looked over to her right and found her heart waiting in a sea of people with that placid mask on her face. When Draco wrapped his arms around her is when she let her smile shine and her eyes warm. Narcissa looked to Hermione and they were forced to look away from the other. Their eyes said more than the looks on their faces, and it was that there was love, and undeniable force that kept them forever entwined. Hermione was rocked out of her eye lock with Narcissa when she felt arms slip around her and lift her from behind then turn her around. Hermione only got a glimpse of blue eyes and blonde hair before her lips where claimed, not passionately, but claimed none the less. Hermione pulled out of the embrace and swatted at Fleur.

"What are you doing here you damn French Girl?" Hermione asked smiling. Fleur grinned and pulled her to the main street with their arms entwined.

"I was doing an old witch a favor in one of her vaults. She had an item that had been in the family for years, and wanted to make sure it wasn't cursed so Scollblade asked me to check it over," Fleur said vaguely. Hermione's eyes narrowed and then leaned into her ear making Fleur's breath hitch slightly.

"What did Narcissa have you look at my friend?" Hermione smiled as she saw the veela's eyes dilate briefly then recover. She turned close as her nose brushed Hermione's.

"I didn't say it was Narcissa's vault, cheri," the blonde whispered.

"Yes but you knew Narcissa was watching and you would do just about anything to get under that woman's skin," Hermione pulled from the French girl and kissed her once, "Now go an apologize because I will not be in the middle of your little rivalry," Hermione nudged the girl over as Fleur Laughed as Hermione swatted her backside. Fleur took one more look and her eyes grew dark blue and deep as an ocean.

"I still wish you were never tied together, Ma Lione," Fleur smiled wistfully, "Je t'aime toujours, une fille anglaise," Fleur leaned close and placed a kiss to the side of her lips and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"And I you, French Girl," Hermione said and then Fleur turned to walk toward the dark witch watching with fire in her eyes. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, and she could feel her eyes grow wide.

"Oh no," she murmured.

"Oh yes, Hermione, and she is pissed off," Sirius said nudging her, but Hermione watched the interaction and saw Narcissa nod to the other blonde. Then her eyes hit hers and there was something akin to understanding but she was in so much trouble later.

 _Damn veela_ , Hermione thought as she turned to follow her dad and Sirius.

They ate lunch at a cute little bistro, and they separated and went to their homes with promises to see them tomorrow. Hermione was excited. Dan, Sirius, and Andromeda were joining the family vacation and it would be wonderful however she was not looking forward to the conversation she would have later that night. She sighed as she got into her room and stowed her things away. She packed quickly. Dan had one last emergency patient. A boy got hit in the face with cricket bat and busted his two front teeth. It made Hermione chuckle at her dark humor as she began to sing, all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth. When she got her bag packed, it took less than an hour. They were going to a warm place for crying out loud. Bathing suits, and flowing skirts, and loose shirts. Easy. She looked to her pocket and found her coin and shook her head. Narcissa sent a message after Fleur's idiocy. It simply said that she had a lot of explaining to do. Shaking her head she apparated to Gringots.

She walked into the bank huddled in a heavy pea coat, thick wool scarf and wool cap. She walked over to the teller and asked if she may please speak with Scrollblade. The goblin looked at her and his eyes grew sharply, but then they went back to the dismissive look he gave to all customers and hit a button. Hermione waited longer than she wished, and cursed that she had. Her eyes went to the ceiling as she heard that cackle, and the air around the customers grew thick with fear.

"You goblin, I wish to see my vaults," she almost screamed at him. It seemed Bellatrix didn't know anything about volume control. She was either threatening quiet, or screeching loud. All Hermione could do is attempt to blend into the background with every other witch or wizard, but was never in her cards. Bellatrix's dark eyes found hers, and they narrowed. Almost as if she was attempting to connect the dots. She sidled up to Hermione, at Hermione's teller.

"I need your wand Madame Lestrange," the goblin directed but he hit the same button Hermione saw him hit twice in the row in rapid succession. She tried to look bored as she backed from the teller's station but the witch had hands faster than lightning and grabbed her wrist.

"With hands as fast as that I bet you were a world renown duelist Madam Lestrange," Hermione said trying to keep her cool, trying not to look like she was not control and the woman didn't bother her. The goblin gave the wand back and Hermione let her own wand slide into her hand from her sleeve.

"If you would follow be Madame Lestrange," the goblin indicated a cart that would take them to her vault. Their eyes were still locked and Bellatrix licked her lips as she looked at Hermione's.

"Do I know you, you cheeky little witch?" she asked dragging her wand up Hermione's arm. Hermione only shrugged vaguely.

"Maybe in another life, but I will not keep someone as notorious as you from your business," Hermione tried to go with the route she used last time she met Bella at Black Hall. Flattery, flattery in abundance. Bella's hand came up to brush her knuckles over Hermione's cheek but she was seized by the wrist. She whirled around and came face to face with a goblin sentry. He shook his head and she turned back to Hermione. She was livid and lashed out and with her wand grew a line down her skin, and smirked as she watched blood well to the surface. Hermione only waited as if nothing had happened and turned when Scrollblade came from behind the counter practically running to pull Bellatrix away from her. Bellatrix's smile lowered when she caught Hermione's look.

"You defiant little…" She raised her hand to backhand Hermione and Hermione tensed as it happened once more, and her cheek exploded.

"Know your place you ingrate, for I am more than you could possibly imagine," Bellatrix gritted at Hermione. Hermione lifted her head and held it high, her jaw taught.

"I am too, Draco would love to know how his Aunt is doing, have a good day Madame Lestrange," Hermione grit.

"You," she looked Hermione up and down, "The fiancé, give my nephew my kindest regards," Bellatrix went into the cart with no further problems. When she was gone she looked at Scrollblade as saw his terror on his face.

"Please get me to a secure room, and quickly please," she said quietly and he ushered her to his office and waved his hands, and he felt it, the same as Narcissa that day, and once more erected a barrier between them and around her. All at once Hermione unleashed hell in that warded room. Wind swirled from nowhere and crackled with static electricity. There was a fire in her hands from the static build up and she let it all go and let it out. When she finally took a deep breath she fixed the damage she made and sheepishly sat in her chair.

"I am sorry for that," Hermione said indicating the discharge of angry magic. Scrollblade waved it aside.

"Why me? Why is it every time she comes in and I am here she corners in on me?" she asked as he gave her a handkerchief with ointment on it and the cut cleared away. He made her tilt her chin and he winced.

"You will have a bruise until you get some help along the corner of your mouth and chin. To answer your question I think it is because she in attracted to power, like a magnet. It is like she can sense it, and she wants to dominate it. Now she knows you are Draco's fiancé… nice touch by the way, she might leave you alone, but…" Scrollblade sighed, "Narcissa is going to kill me."

"No she won't," Hermione reached across the desk and patted his hand and he took comfort from that, "Because I will kill your Goblin Prince ass first," she gritted with a toothy grin. He looked at her and then he slumped in the chair.

"The trial was not…"

"Should not have happened!" she yelled and got up and began to pace his office. He was smart, he remained silent.

"Scrollblade, I didn't even know she wanted me like that. I didn't know she was thinking of marriage. Did you ever think she might not have wanted me like that?" Hermione sat down and rest her hand on her forehead and then chin looking off into space, "I would never blame her if she never wanted to get married to me. Do you know what she went through with Lucius? I would never push her like that. Then you and your father go ahead and shove her into a trial in which she didn't know about or have time to prepare for. What if she died?" The last question croaked out and her eyes watered. She had been holding that rant for a very long time and all she felt was Scrollblade come around the desk and sit next to her holding her hand.

"But she didn't die, and now she is more convinced than she had ever been that she wants you in every way possible to be bound to her, share everything with you, and have a future with you," he said softly.

"You damn Goblin," she said chuckling with tears rolling down her cheeks then found his eyes, "She was mine anyways. She didn't have to go through that to prove herself. I already chose her," She patted his hand as he smiled and then walked behind his desk. Down to Business.

"So you wished to talk about currency exchange. Well it is rather new but we have credit cards just like the muggle banks do, but instead it comes straight out of your vault so you will not accumulate too much credit and can't pay it back. I think they call them debit cards. You can use it worldwide, and in any place that takes the plastic cards. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect, but may I please have traveling money? Hard currency in Pounds and US dollars?" she asked and he snorted as if it were like asking a 7th year to do a wingardium leviosa.

"How much?" he said getting his tablet.

"I would like 5000 in pounds and 5000 in USA Dollars, please," his eyebrow went up. And she smiled and then waved her hand.

"The five grand if for my dad. He doesn't have a Gringots bank account remember," he nodded and then imputed the money and then out of nowhere where two stacks of money and he gave it to her then she thought, "Does Narcissa know about the debit card?"

"Narcissa was in here earlier today and she has her affairs in order but if you would like me to get one tied to your account with her name on it so she can see how it works and then she can do it with her accounts later, I wouldn't have a problem with that. She has access to your vaults anyways, but we have not clarified if she can withdraw. Would you like her to have to privilege?" Hermione nodded and then almost like house elf magic there where two cards with Hermione's name on one and then Narcissa's name on the other. Hermione smiled.

"This is positively… domestic," she joked and the goblin smiled warmly and nodded. Then she fidgeted. "May I please go and See Grandpa Martin? I miss talking to him and I have some questions." Scrollblade nodded and they walked from his office and then to her vault. Once open she smiled at Grandpa Martin. She walked closer and her warm smile spread further. He was so thoroughly absorbed in his book that he didn't hear her walk close to him. She sat on the same chest that Narcissa did. Scrollblade cleared his throat and the ghost blinked his eyes as if clearing them of a haze. His face lit up and he came to hug Hermione. His ghostly body slid partly into her solid one but she felt his embrace and smiled.

"Hello Grandpa Martin, how are you? Has my father been giving you books?" She asked as she looked to the piles of books on a table where he sat.

"Oh, well sort of. He sticks to the books on Saturday deal, but your Narcissa took a painting with her and she lets me read her family's books too. I say, she is decidedly less dark than her dark wizarding families. I found a book on blood curses and hexes. I shudder at the thought of them being applied. You see if you cast a curse using your…"

"Grandpa, I would love to borrow that book when I get back from vacation. We are all going on an island holiday. Christmas is around the corner and I wanted to wish you Happy Christmas and Yule," she grinned when the ghost preened at the idea of someone finally not forgetting about him.

"I have a question Grandpa and it is a very awkward question and you can NOT tell Narcissa," she said eyeing the ghost, and he made a sign over his lips as if he closed then and threw away the key, "Are there books on magic pertaining to offspring. For example if two…"

"Two people of the same sex want a child, can they do it magically? Yes, yes, yes… there is," he said excited about book.

"Excellent, where are they?" Hermione asked looking around but Martin simply looked down then the ghost sighed.

"They require something in return Hermione, something very important in order open the chest," he said looking at the chest she sat on.

"What do they require," she whispered. If he was that uneasy it had to be bad.

"Blood," he said and she held out her hand but he shook his head sadly, "Both Parents have to be cut at the same time then their blood has to mingle then fall to that chest. If their hearts are true, and their desire for a child and their love for that child is pure the chest will open," he said sadly, then began walking, "Once upon a time long ago those books were used freely, but more often than not the couple would separate… divorce. Then the child would be torn in their allegiance to one parent or the other. The parents didn't want to have a child to love and take care of and watch grow and take over the future. Those couples simply wanted heirs. A lot of them loved each other plenty, but some parents, didn't want kids, and then the children were raised by nursemaids and teachers. People of our line thought it was horrible, especially when some of those kids went into orphanages because neither parent wanted them. So inside of that chest is knowledge on magic than can help you in your research, but unless you share your love with another, and wish for nothing more than a complete family, full of love, and will take care of the child then you can have those books but with a price," he said

"What price?"

"Your magic," he said staring right at her and her horrified look made him nod, "Your blood, both of your blood will be a contract. The happiness of that child for your magic. If they are happy, you keep it. If they are not then it is gone."

"That's unfair, what happens if a parent dies, and the child is unhappy but the other parent is trying the best they can to bring happiness to the child?"

"In terms of neglect, physical, emotional, and mental abuse. Those terms of happiness Hermione," Martin said smiling seeing his granddaughter rise to the debate and wish to learn more. But Hermione sighed and looked at the chest.

"I will never risk Narcissa's magic for something that might not never come to pass. She is too important. If we never have a child I will love her more and more every day. I will never make that choice, she is too dear," Hermione adamantly and then click. She looked down on to the chest as she looked at the lock.

"You opened the chest by proving you would never risk your lovers life, magic or happiness," Martin smiled sadly, "Sometimes for scholars such as us, we look for a way to get knowledge no matter what and sometimes we don't think of how we affect those around us. Having a child is one the most precious things on the planet. It should be cherished and taken seriously. Happiness is too vague an emotion. I will not go into mental health right now but sometimes it is uncontrollable." Hermione bent down and locked the chest and never opened it.

"You would sacrifice research for Narcissa?" Martin asked Hermione and when she smiled she nodded, "That is why you can open the chest. Your heart is pure, and your intentions are noble. Your love is true and transcendent. If you want the books you can get them whenever you wish," Martin went to sit at the table watching Hermine. She turned to her grandpa and had a gloriously excited smile on her lips.

"There is something else I wanted to ask. Do we have…?"

Later Scrollblade could only smile as he watched his little witch walk from the bank. They were made for each other like a key and a lock.

 **Black Hall**

Narcissa paced her bedroom and put her hands on her hips. She has been to Europe, not the tropics, what in Merlin's scepter does she pack. She was about to call Dobby to go and get Hermione to help her when she felt the shift in the wards. Someone was there, someone breached the wards. There it was again. No. They didn't breach the wards, they were testing the wards. Narcissa apparated outside of the wards with her wand in her hand and her potions knife in her other. She was waiting near the tree when she heard a curse of frustration. Out of nowhere a cougar silently charged the cloaked figure and pushed their head into the ward and knocked them out. Narcissa came forward and said nothing down to her mountain lion. She kicked the body over and sighed. Bella. She looked to Hermione. She shifted to human form and Narcissa clutched both of them and apparated them to the woods where no passerby's could see them, but Hermione slipped into her owl. Narcissa nodded and watched as the owl flew to a low branch. She sat her sister next to a trunk and then slapped her awake.

"Cissy," said Bella and reached out for her sister, "I came to apologize. I wounded our family and I wanted you to hear from me first," Bella said pulling her knees up to her chest like a little girl. Narcissa stood there with her weapons in her hands. Bella saw then and sighed.

"I assaulted Draco's bride in Gringots," she said in a whispered.

"You did what?!" Narcissa gritted through her teeth.

"I didn't know it was her. She looked vastly different, with curly hair, and regular clothes, almost muggle. There was something about her that I was drawn too, and something took over me. I like them young, and pretty, and I usually take what I want. I stuck her, cut her cheek, in a fear tactic. To make her submit in fear, though she is strong and never did," she said looking at Narcissa. Narcissa put her potion knife away but kept her wand at the ready as she tilted her head back and blew out her anger and saw Hermione on the branch.

"Have you ever thought of leaving the Dark Lord Bella? Also have you ever thought that striking up a conversation with a person would get you better results?" Narcissa asked. This was not how she wanted her evening to go.

"I can't leave," she rolled up her sleeve and slid her fingers over her dark mark, and it wreathed under her touch as if feeling that she was wavering in her loyalty. Narcissa knelt in front of her sister. She looked her over. She was beginning to heal, something deep down inside. But she was far from restored. Narcissa looked up to Hermione and her eyes told the girl she was sorry.

"Bella, come here," Narcissa said and before she could lift her arms, Bellatrix was in her embrace.

"I am having such a hard time with this. I am supposed to turn you, not kill you. But you are so much stronger than you were. The Dark Lord does not understand that he is no match for you. Not strength wise, he is probably the most powerful wizard in the world, but in terms of the whole game laid on a chess board. You have always been underestimated. I can't kill you," Bella cried in Narcissa's shoulder.

"Why?" Narcissa said one hand stroking her back and the other with her wand checked for tracking charms… none.

"Everyone else is gone," she said, "However much I do love rough sex, slight torture, and pain, I am not happy with the Dark Lord. He wants the boy Cissy. But there is something keeping him from us. That boy is either the luckiest person on the planet or he has a modified Fidelius Charm on him. We can see him hear him, and know where he is but he always slips through our fingers. It must have been the spell Lily Potter put on the boy when…" Bella tapered off revealing too much for one moment.

"Do you want him dead?"

"I don't give a shit anymore," Bella said as she pulled from Narcissa.

"Do you still believe in blood supremacy?" Narcissa asked.

"I hate mudbloods. Why do we have to share magic with them? It should be ours, but we can't help that can we?" Bella asked picking at the grass like a child coming to terms with something they knew but could not accept it.

"Can you accept Andromeda?" Narcissa asked as she stood from her sister.

"I will never accept her relationship with that man, but I will accept that she is still my sister," Bella said vehemently but softened at the word sister.

"What happened to change you Bella? The truth!"

"He…" she stopped her throat working, but closing in her, then Narcissa knelt and made her black eyes met her blue, "He hurt me," she said with tears in her eyes she moved in her cloak and untied the bodice and revealed a nasty cursed scar in the side of her abdomen, low enough to …

"You were with child and he killed it?' Narcissa asked softly confirming but Bella shook her head.

"I was with his child. He killed his own child Cissy," Bellatrix gasped as Narcissa reached out to the red scar on her abdomen.

"I know someone who can probably break that curse if you are willing to accept that she is not pureblood either."

Bellatrix and Narcissa spun as a voice came from the shadows. Narcissa gulped down air as she saw her lover slowly emerge from the shadows with her wand in her hand.

"She might even be able to help break the ties in your dark mark as well," Hermione said tense with her wand at the ready.

"Its you. I am sorry I didn't recognize you," Bellatrix said as she took in the girl. Narcissa stood to the side watching her sister and Hermione interact. Hermione came closer and knelt down where she sat moments ago and then indicated to her abdomen. Bella looked to Narcissa and then Bellatrix lifted her Bodice and gasped. Hermione's fingers were frozen to the touch and Hermione lifted her wand and muttered something pointing it to Narcissa.

"I can hear your chattering teeth from here," Hermione said not taking her eyes from Bellatrix as she warmed Narcissa.

"Do you want me to call my friend?" Hermione asked softly.

"Why would you help me? You are a light witch, I can see it," Bella said as she pulled her clothes down.

"You and I will become family in the future. You may like that or not, but in the future you will be a part of that realm of extended people and I would like to see you there in a positive aspect, preferably not molesting or assaulting me," Hermione said with a laugh and it was then that Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and Narcissa closed her eyes for one moment. It was not the cackle of a deranged woman, but the soft laugh of her sister before madness swept in.

Bellatrix covered Hermione's hands with her own, and shook her head.

"If he found out I received help for this, he would make it much worse. I do thank you for your help, Kiera," then she looked to Narcissa and stood. She looked out to her sister and they nodded to each other. Bella looked to Hermione and reached out to her chin and narrowed her eyes.

"I am sorry," with that Bellatrix apparated. Narcissa and Hermione apparated to Black Hall and Narcissa immediately pulled Hermione into her arms. Her breath shuddered. She believed her sister. But she did not believe she wanted a different world, or life. She loved the dark lord but killing an unborn child is beyond monstrous, and she finally saw that, had that rage turned on her.

"You are foolish," she whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione pulled from her arms and glared at her.

"You are calling me foolish? Who decided to almost die in order to get married by goblin tradition WITHOUT talking to me first?" Hermione raged at Narcissa. Narcissa was caught off guard. Hermione never got that angry with her.

"You put yourself in danger tonight!"

"With you there, watching over me, as I offered to heal a woman who would probably want to see me dead if she knew who I really was!" Hermione threw her hands into the air and walked away from Narcissa toward the front doors. Narcissa grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Narcissa asked gripping Hermione's wrist.

Hermione spun around and looked at Narcissa and then her wrist. Narcissa and Hermione stared the other down. Hermione kept her jaw tight and then walked back toward middle of the hall, then toward the stairs. Narcissa never let go of her wrist. Hermione opened the door to their bedroom and then wrenched her wrist out of Narcissa's hand.

Narcissa gasped as she saw Hermione rubbing her wrist after she lit a fire in the fireplace. She saw how red the area was and she closed her eyes and sat in one of the chairs and let out a shaky breath. Hermione began to strip her clothes off and as soon as she was gloriously nude she threw her clothes into the fire. She cast charms on her bag that revealed tracking charms, even listening charms, then mood charms. She read about them, people can use charms to adjust mood and then push people apart without noticing. She cast the same spell to herself and she noticed it, her fingertips. Narcissa stood to asked what was going on and then Hermione turned on her and took off Narcissa's clothes and did the same thing to Narcissa. It was Narcissa's fingertips. She banished the residue from Bella's curse, it was so powerful in its hatred that to even touch it made your mood alter. Narcissa noticed that and called Dobby.

He popped in and saw his mistresses but looked away.

"Please use elf magic to look for any magic on us, good or bad, and if there is anything please remove it," she asked and his eyes flew open and he went straight to work. It was just their fingertips. He took the dark magic from their skin and bid them good night.

Narcissa turned with an apology on her lips but was pushed to the wall. A body slammed into hers and she gasped as lips claimed sensitive spots they had memorized to elicit the fastest possible response. Hermione made her way down Narcissa's body and the older woman felt Hermione murmur a spell against her and she became light as a feather then Hermione's hand waved and her hands were above her head loosely held. She looked down and saw Hermione's wicked grin. Then her eyes slammed shut as Hermione drank from her, plunged into her, and made her body writhe in pleasure as she met her climax fast and hard.

Hermione let her down and cradled the woman against her as she slumped against her. She walked them to the bed and Narcissa must have gained her bearings because all Hermione could see was a flash of her wand. Narcissa kissed up her body and Hermione moaned as Narcissa found her earlobe.

"I want to do something with you, but I am not sure if you are comfortable with it," Narcissa said as she settled between Hermione's legs. Hermione leaned her head and brushed blonde hair from her cheeks.

"I am glad to try anything at least once my dear," Hermione said with a soft smile. Again there was Narcissa's wand and a transfiguration spell. When Narcissa pulled the item over and Hermione saw it her eyes grew wide. When Hermione looked at Narcissa it was with a devilish look and with her own wand she modified the item. Narcissa's eyes grew.

"Oh," she said lightly with lust coating her voice. When they pushed into each other, it was something they have never experienced before, and as they both met the pinnacle of their climax, then collapsed into a heap on the bed.

"I think that was fun," Narcissa said smiling as she traced Hermione's hip. Hermione nodded with a gleam in her eyes.

"Now that we are firmly settled in each other's arms, tell me, my Angel, what was Fleur playing at on the platform?" Narcissa asked with a fire in her eyes. Hermione shifted and lay on her side and faced Narcissa.

"She wanted to piss you off and get under your skin. I told her to go back and apologize because I refuse to be in the middle your feud over me," Hermione sighed, "Between the two of you I sometimes feel like a piece of land you both keep fighting over. It's exhausting," Hermione said as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Narcissa reached out and lay her hand on Hermione's stomach and then slid it over the other side and shifted into her pressing her whole body to Hermione's.

"I am sorry about that. I wish I could lay all the blame on her but I knew it when she did it I was about to walk over to you and claim your lips as mine and mine alone. I have never been so territorial about someone other than Draco in my entire life. I just want you to be mine and mine alone, I don't share well, and I don't like it when people touch my things," Narcissa said but Hermione got out of bed and took the sheet with her and sat in the chair near the fire Narcissa followed with the comforter and sat in the other chair.

"I don't like being somebodies things, Narcissa. I don't like being claimed as such," Hermione whispered, and then looked at Narcissa, "You are not my thing. You are my lover, best friend other than the boys, and my future," Hermione looked into the fire and her eyes lost their luster, "You were never a thing to me."

Narcissa mentally back handed herself. Hermione sat in the chair less than three feet from her but it might as well be three miles away at the amount of distance those words created. Narcissa was lost on how to fix it, on how to make Hermione happy and feel like she was her everything and loved.

Hermione slid from her chair and pulled Narcissa from hers and drew her to the floor before the fire, and looked down on her. She stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers, and then she leaned forward. Narcissa's breath seized as Hermione gently kissed her cheeks, her eyes lids, the corners of her mouth and then pulled back. When Narcissa looked into brown eyes she saw Love, warmth, and reverence.

"I want to show you what you mean to me. Will you let me?" Hermione asked so softly the only way Narcissa knew what she said was because she was paying attention to Hermione's lips. Hermione lay to the left of Narcissa braced on her elbow and her fingertips slowly caressed each and every bit of flesh and Narcissa closed her eyes as her body shivered and then her chest began to breathe faster as lips followed Hermione's fingertips. Open mouth kisses, nips, and light suction on her hip bones, then up her abdomen to her breasts, and then back down. Hermione pulled away.

"Turn over," Hermione said quietly and Narcissa lay on her stomach as Hermione touched her. She worshipped her skin and every patch of flesh finger tips grazed lips where not too far to follow. Narcissa lay her head on her arms and the more the sweet torture went on the wetter she grew, the more aroused she became, and the fullness of her chest was about to overflow. Hermione showed her how she felt about Narcissa and Narcissa had never been so honored to be so utterly precious to another person. Put first, above all others, loved more than anything on the planet, and held and touched so carefully that she could not think of a better way to be loved. She didn't know it but Hermione stopped and lay next to her looking at her. Narcissa opened her eyes, and she questioned with her eyes. Hermione slowly swiped her finger across her nose and arm and showed her a wetness that had gathered.

"Please don't cry. You are far too gorgeous to cry, my treasure," Hermione liked that. For every time she saw Narcissa, everything they embraced, kissed, or looked at the other they were inseparable. She was truly her treasure, and the one person she would not sacrifice in this entire world. Narcissa was Hermione's treasure.

"Oh my love, they were tears of the best kind," Narcissa said as she rolled on to her side and pressed into Hermione. Thigh to thigh, hips to hips, breast to breast. It was the most intimate she had ever been with another person in her life. Hermione looked into her eyes, and then said one word… please. Narcissa nodded and it was then that Hermione continued to show Narcissa how much in love with her Hermione was.

Narcissa's eyes slid shut as the softest lips she had ever tasted kissed her pain away. It was the last vestiges of doubt, and the past that she sighed into Hermione's mouth as she opened for her lover and when Hermione tasted the sweetness of her mouth she whimpered aloud, lost to this new sensation. This new slow sweet agony. Hermione ran her hand up her thigh barely touching her skin but she wasted no time in finding her warmth and wetness. She was almost embarrassed at how she seeped for Hermione, but Hermione never released her mouth. She entered Narcissa and Narcissa broke from their kiss and buried her head into Hermione chest and neck. Hermione moved slowly and she panted softly almost scared to make a sound fearing it would break the spell the witch had woven. She pulled Hermione with her when she rolled onto her back so she can open for her, give her more, and more was exactly what Hermione took. The slowly agony of Hermione's touch never faltered, never changed, but it was when Hermione grazed her nerves ready to explode did her own hips jerk forward craving more. Hermione gave Narcissa exactly what she wished for, but only just. Only slightly bit faster, slightly bit deeper, did Hermione go when the woman told Narcissa to touch herself. Narcissa let a groan escape from her throat as Hermione slowly plunged into Narcissa as Narcissa touch her own bundle of nerves.

Narcissa was never known as a screamer but in that moment, in that blissful moment when Hermione gave her everything. Gave her love, warmth, protection, and gentleness. Hermione was her salvation in that moment and when she came from her high and crashed back in to Hermione lying next to her watching her, observing and analyzing Narcissa. Narcissa opened her eyes and cupped Hermione cheek staying away from the bruise she had yet to heal.

"I am so sorry for making you feel like I don't love you like you deserve," Narcissa pulled Hermione down to her neck and held her. She felt Hermione's tears as the young woman clutched her as if she were never going to have this moment every again. Narcissa pulled from Hermione and began to reciprocate, but Hermione stopped Narcissa. Narcissa looked at her lover, hurt and confused.

"When you screamed, when you let go, and you let me love you the way you deserved, I felt your love for me Narcissa. If was like we were intertwined, and when you felt something I felt the same. I felt your heart release your deep cuts from the past, and I felt your soul click as if you were finally a lock that had a key to open you. When you felt that way, I absorbed it, I felt it, and I took it into me. I want you, oh Merlin do I want you , but right now, right this very second, I just want to hold you, love you, and be in your arms," Hermione curled into Narcissa's frame before the fire as Narcissa nodded and kissed Hermione's head, and temple, and hand before placing Hermione's hands over her heart.


	84. What In The Hell Just Happened!

OK some of you may or may not like this shift in the story. It was a nargle that would not get out of my ears, or thats what Luna would say. I dont know why i did it, but maybe its because it goes back to that promise. shrugs just dont kill me. I like it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and awesome support.

* * *

Narcissa woke before Hermione and she looked around the room. It was strange, and it seemed as if the colors of the room where more vivid. Not brighter really but it was as if she was seeing things clearly, and with better focus than she had in years. She lay on her back and starred at the ceiling and took a deep breath. She felt… wonderful, lighter, cleaner. Yes, that was it. She felt cleaner as if Hermione's touch last night was like a sponge bath to the soul. She looked to her hands, and raised both of them into the air. She giggled, even her hands looked firmer and younger. She looked to Hermione and the witch puffed out air from her lips. She stroked her own finger down Hermione's cheek and then thought not for the first time that this is what it felt like to be loved, absolutely.

She would not lie to herself she felt differently too. She felt safe, and less pressured. She felt complete and uncut as if her entire life led to the moment she could let herself be loved unreservedly. She stood and waited for the tale tell pop in her joints as she got up off the floor but found none. She smiled almost giddy. She spun around in the air as if she had never felt better than this. She levitated Hermione into the bed and then sat on the edge. She looked down on her angel and felt tears slip from her eyes as she finally realized what Hermione did to her last night. She took it into her, that's what she said. She took all of Narcissa's pain, and discomfort and replaced it with her own serenity, and adoration. She shook her head. This witch was so wondrous. Narcissa was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something she couldn't do.

She turned her head and accioed a robe and was about to go down stairs when in the corner of her eyes there was… When she turned her head it was gone, a light, shimmering and dark like a strike in the air that led to Hermione. She walked once more over to her lover and raised her wand. No curses, and perfectly fine. Narcissa refused to run an age diagnostic without Hermione's presence because that time turner was a definite issue between them and after last night Narcissa would trust Hermione's decisions with that device. She turned to look out the window and out of the corner of her eye she could see something. As she turned her head again it disappeared. She shook her head as she went to the kitchens.

She would have to look into auras. She smiled at the light reading list she would take on the airplane. She gulped. She had never traveled by airplane but it was Andromeda that had the voice of reason. Death Eaters would not even think of looking for a family of witches and wizards in a muggle airport. Narcissa listened to Andromeda talk about an airplane and felt herself become claustrophobic. She insisted that if they were to travel in this way that they would travel first class. Andromeda rolled her eyes at her and accused her of being a snob. Narcissa bowed her head and softly rebutted. Andromeda cocked her head and reached for the blondes hands. She asked what it was. She confessed it was the way people pressed in on her, even in public. That's why she looked like she was about to curse people. It kept them away. Andromeda pulled her sister in her arms and comforted her when she pulled away she smiled and confessed she had never flown first class so this would be a wonderful adventure. Narcissa thought back on that memory and had to admit that she had the most amazing sister ever.

Once to her destination she was delighted to be hugged by her troupe of little friends. Ducky was the first to walk to her and wrap his arms around her leg and look up and she stroked his ears and smiled. He had come far from the emotional wreck that Lucius left him in. She can't remember when he began hugging her in the mornings, but it was after Hermione stayed with her when she was recovering. She cried on his little shoulder one night as she broke down and all he did was pat her head and back as did Dobby as he heard her sobs, and his brother confined the arms of this great and powerful, but broken witch. Dobby looked at her as he smiled at her acceptance of his brother as he slid a strong cup of tea on the table and fetched the Daily Profit.

"Scrambled, over easy, or runny, My Lady?" Peppy asked as she addressed Narcissa. Narcissa asked if she would call her Narcissa, but the little elf would not. Nor would she call Narcissa Mistress for she was not her mistress, but she was her Mistresses' lover so she deserved respect. Narcissa told the elf that she would love scrambled eggs and the little elf went back to work. She sipped her tea as she looked out her bay window in her kitchen and got lost in the wonderland of white.

"Dobby would you please…"

"Take care of the greenhouse? Yes Mistress," he said with a smile. She saw Ducky in the background his posture practically begged for a job.

"Ducky if I receive any important mail from Auror Bones, Hall, or my sister, please see that is can be delivered. Is it possible that you can apperate there?"

"Oh yes yes yes, Ducky can do it for you. For House elves it is easy to get all over the world," he said smiling glad he had a job. Peppy just watched the two other house elves and wondered if her mistress was just as nice. There were heavy footsteps, and grumbling. Everyone in the kitchen except for Peppy smiled and got the other side of the table ready. In came Draco with his hair standing up all over his head. She looked at him and noticed his fatigue but realized she didn't know when he came home. She smiled as she could only take one guess as to where he was last night.

"Thank you," he grumbled as he tucked into his breakfast and sighed in delight as the food hit his stomach. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked to Dobby and Ducky. "This is amazing, I have missed your cooking lads. Hogwarts doesn't seem to get it right," Draco praised the male elves but they blushed and shook their heads.

"It was not us young master, it was Peppy," Dobby said and Ducky pointed. Draco spun around and saw the third elf and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and thank you for such a delightful breakfast," Draco said ever so charmingly that even the little elf seemed to blush from the tips of her toes to the tips of her ears. Draco turned around and finally looked toward his mother and wished her good morning but his fork was frozen midair on it was to his mouth.

He sat there blinking. Then he tilted his head to the side, and then blinked a few more times. Narcissa read the Profit and only knew of the small interaction in the background. She began to zone out as she saw some of the 'mysterious' disappearances of people and other found dead, or minds broken. She swallowed thickly as she saw her sister's handy work with the Cruciatus curse with the mention of minds broken. That's St. Mungos take on patient diagnosis to the public. In all actuality that was how they kept the masses at bay. If you started claiming more and more people came to the hospital broken or dead from the unforgivables, it would cause a wide spread panic. It was then that she noticed the silence and looked up to Draco. She was about to wish him a good morning when she saw him staring at her.

"Draco, what is it? Do I have some egg on my face?" she asked as she wiped daintily with her napkin. He didn't stop staring at her. "Ok tell me the joke son or ill curse you worse than Sirius on one of his good days." That seemed to snap Draco from his reverie and she simply smiled slightly.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh Draco stop, you are embarrassing me," she blushed but she felt she needed to get herself to a mirror, but a voice came from the door way and it made her melt.

"The truth should never be embarrassing Narcissa, but I believe you and I need to have a moment in the parlor," Hermione said smiling and held the door. Narcissa walked through and Draco caught Hermione's eyes and asked a question and all she could do was shrug her shoulders.

Narcissa walked to the parlor and turned when Hermione handed her a hand mirror. Narcissa scoffed at Hermione as if there was a huge joke at her expense. Hermione only stood looking at her lover with adoration and love, the same look she had last night as she made the sweetest love to her. She looked into the mirror and blinked. She moved her head this way and that. She looked up from the mirror to Hermione.

"How is this possible?" Narcissa asked as she ran her fingertips over her cheeks, and eyes, and mouth.

"I don't know, but I am assuming this is what you looked like when you were younger," Hermione said watching her lover. To Hermione it was still Narcissa. The Narcissa she saw, she knew, and she loved.

"When will it wear off?" Narcissa demanded and Hermione's smile fell.

"Are you angry at this? Or angry at me? I have no idea what happened how it happened, well I have an idea about that but why are you angry with me?" Hermione said beginning to stand her ground.

"Hermione, I have deserved every wrinkle, smile line, and scar. I earned them. Hell I even earned every grey hair," Narcissa said.

"You don't have grey hair," Hermione argued.

"I should with all you three have put me through in the past 6 years," Narcissa snapped. Hermione sat down and simply waited because Hermione realized she wasn't snapping at her. She was confused, and not in control.

"I never wanted to be younger Hermione, just as I never wanted you to be old, however you being older does have some perks," Narcissa said with a grin. Hermione smiled back and sighed. That was good Narcissa was joking. Hermione took another heavy sigh and then pulled Narcissa over to the other chair. She was on her knees, and before the woman and took her hands.

"Along time ago a witch made a magical promise to another witch that she would do everything she could to love that witch and find their future again. That promise made a magical bond between the two women, and dominated a large part of their own destinies, but…" Hermione paused as she looked from Narcissa to the ground then back up to her blue eyes again, "But that promise was not the only thing that was solidified," Hermione stood and began pacing. Narcissa could see her nervousness, and reached out for her wrist, but Hermione jerked back and held it to her chest. Narcissa gasped as she began to take in the woman before her. She forgot the bruise on her chin, and the bruised wrist she gave her last night. Narcissa's eyes clouded.

"No, stop, please. We will fix this, I'm just tender," Hermione said kneeling back down finding Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa raised her hands to Hermione's face and stroked her cheeks apologizing.

"Please continue, I am afraid to listen to what is about to be revealed, but I need to know what happened. Am I cursed?" Narcissa asked as she closed her eyes groaning the last question. Hermione only laughed and shook her hands, and Narcissa opened her eyes. She kissed those hands.

"No, you wonderful witch, we are..."

Hermione couldn't get her statement out as they were interrupted with a pop and loud talking, and laughing and claps. Narcissa and Hermione looked back to each other, and simply nodded. This conversation will be had later. Narcissa and Hermione walked from the parlor and Draco saw them and cocked his head at Hermione she walked up to him as Sirius, Dan, Andromeda, and Harry bustled about the main hall hugging and saying hello.

"What happened to my mom?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with THAT look and he winced knowing it was going to hard. She looked at the party of people before her and slipped her hand into Draco's.

"How do you tell the woman of your dreams, and the love of your life that she is your magical soulmate, and true love?" Hermione said softly to Draco and his head whipped to look at her and she met his eyes. She nodded.

"How do you know what?" he asked shaking her hand and clutching tightly.

"Goblin test revealed a lot of things, both hers and mine, also it was something Fleur said to me in 4th year. I did some research on it. I just don't know what happened last night to make this happen. I just hope she is happy," Hermione said as she watched Narcissa hugging her father as he asked her what she had been doing with herself, she looked fit. Narcissa just smiled and thanked him by whacking his arm playfully and changing to subject.

"You packed Draco?" Harry hollered across the group and Draco shook his head. Hermione watched as both young men made it to the stairs.

"Come now Cissy, I'll help you pack," Andromeda pulled Narcissa to their room leaving Hermione, Dan, and Sirius in the main hall. She took a deep breath and ushered them to the kitchen for food. Once there she was met with a new friend.

"Hello," she said walking up to the new house elf," My name is Hermione."

"I am Peppy, House elf to the House of Cameron," Peppy said proudly and Hermione blinked and she began to connect the dots.

"You are my house elf?" she asked and looked around. She needed the boys, "Ducky, Dobby, please come here." Within a second there were pops, and the boys came to her hugging her and she kissed both on their cheeks.

"I might need to ask you some questions and Peppy may need you both so she could have support if she decided to make specific decisions, is that all right?" Both House elves nodded and then back away from the pair and Hermione asked Peppy to sit down in the chair. She introduced her to Dan and Sirius, and took her hands with her own.

"I will not have slaves, or servants who do not wish to work for me. I know there is a very special magical bond between a house elf and a witch or wizard. So I will ask you, Peppy do you wish to be free?" Hermione watched the little elf who was so proud a moment ago close in on herself and look down.

"I will not punish you for wishing your freedom. I will treat you will the upmost respect if you choose to stay as a house elf, but I would like you to know you have options as to how you wish to work for me if that is how you wish to continue on."

"I want to be like Dobby and Ducky," Peppy said with tears in her eyes and she looked into Hermione's eyes.

"How is that?"

"Half free," Peppy said and everyone gave her a look confused, Hermione simply smiled and asked her to explain, "They have opinions, they have lives, they even wear clothes, but they are still bound to Lady Narcissa. I wish to be like that. I see you are kind and giving to your…" she looked to Dobby and Ducky and they nodded, "friends. I want that bond with you. Please." She said and Hermione gathered her up into a hug and she went about asking questions and the house elves and humans ate breakfast together as they all talked. Peppy had never seen such a thing before in her years.

At the end of the conversation she would work with Dan. Dan didn't want a House elf, but she was adamant about working for the House of Cameron, and as Hermione's father he was her responsibility. Dan had rules however. He would not treat her like a slave. They would eat together as friends, and there would be no master servant discussion in their house. He was Dan, she was Peppy. She was free to go to any place she wished. It was Hermione that made one request that neither Dan nor Peppy could refuse. If Dan was in danger, and she would bond herself with him so she could tell, she was to get him to safety. They nodded and Dan hugged his newest roommate. Hermione stood up from the raucous laughter the three house elves, and Dan and Sirius had been sharing.

"Did you grab my bag from by bed dad?" she asked as she touched his shoulder. He nodded and told her it was right next to his in the main hall. She smiled and walked to her bag and double checked her packing job. She smiled as her hand found an item. She clutched it and took strength from it, put it back, and then walked to Narcissa's bedroom. It was cracked and she could hear voices.

"I don't know what happened Andy," Narcissa sounded tired. Hermione's heart clenched at what had possibly happened. No, there wasn't a possibly about it, it was a definite. She would gather those books for her light reading on the plane so she can show Narcissa later.

"You look like you are in your late 20s. You were 37 or 38? Did you do this for her? You should know by now she didn't care if you were 27 or 47 she would always love you," Andromeda said as she packed one suitcase and Narcissa finished with the other.

"I know but it's… a lot to take in. I went to bed with a time turner affected 20 year old as a 38 year old woman and now I'm years younger. Why? Did she want this? What's going on?" Hermione could feel it in her chest the worries and insecurities Narcissa was beginning to have.

"Hermione is 20? Who cares? All that means is she is old enough to make her own choices, and from what I have heard from Dan, your son, and straight from your very lips, she was capable of making her own choices since she was a toddler," Andromeda scolded pulling a laugh from Narcissa. Hermione smiled and loved Andromeda from there to the moon for being there for her sister. It was time to make herself known.

"I am also capable of telling you that my choice will always be you. Now when we are young and later when we are wrinkly and old," Hermione said as she pushed the door open and looked to Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda was not moving and Narcissa seemed to need her sister so Hermione walked over the dresser and found clean clothes. She dropped her robe. She heard Narcissa gasp and Andromeda push out a breath. Hermione looked over shoulder and saw Andy turned away abut Narcissa looked on her with want in her eyes. She put her clothes on and then walked over and kissed Narcissa's cheek.

"We have to be leaving soon, Love," she said then looked to Andromeda, "Thank you Andy. You are the best," then turned from the pair and hummed as she walked from the room to find the books she wished to read, and the tickets Dan and Narcissa got the other day.

"Narcissa if you don't make her yours for all time, I swear to gods, and Merlin I will do it," Andromeda whispered. Narcissa belted her sister.

"I didn't even know you where into witches, dear sister," Narcissa smiled as she changed her clothes and quickly made her hair and applied her make up.

"I don't have to be into witches to know that she is exquisite," Andy said smirking as Narcissa flited about the room.

"You her and ill feed you to Bella," Narcissa threatened with a dangerous smile. Andromeda gulped and grew pale.

"You have talked to her?" she asked her voice no louder than her breath escaping her lungs. Narcissa nodded but touched her sister.

"She is a spy for me. She wants to make amends. I didn't know why until last night. Let me just say she has been hurt, like no mother should ever be hurt. I think it opened her eyes somewhat," Narcissa said touching Andromeda's hands, grounding her.

"I don't think we can forgive each other Cissy. I don't think I want her anywhere near me," Andy said and then threw her arms around her sister. Narcissa rubbed circles on her sister's back.

"I don't either," Narcissa confessed, "But we can use her, and figure out her loyalty to our family later," Narcissa said and then pulled from her sister, "Come we have a vacation escape to." Narcissa walked arm and arm with her sister down the stairs ready for an adventure.

Hermione looked at the library that they have named Hermione's Library and she sighed. So much knowledge. She lifted her wand, muttered and indexing spell she learned from Madam Pince one day when Hermione went to placing the books back onto the shelves.

She pulled books on true loves bond, magical soul mates, then cross referenced true loves and soulmates, magical or otherwise, with threads of fate. She was greatly happy she did that because the amount of books hovering in the air went from 20 to about 8. She closed her eyes and put the books aside and waited a moment. Which ones where cursed? Sigh, she would have to wait for Narcissa. She walked from the library, and ran right into the object of her desire. She looked into blue eyes, and Narcissa looked in to her brown. Hermione looked to the grandfather clock behind Narcissa's shoulder, and pulled her into the library. Narcissa and Hermione slammed into the other in a collision of mouths, arms and bodies. Hermione shut the door, and locked it. Her lips never leaving Narcissa's and Narcissa's hands began to run over Hermione's body. Narcissa backed her lover into the table where the books sat, and Hermione rose up onto the table and opened her legs. Narcissa slid between them and devoured Hermione's mouth. It was Hermione's loud moan that pulled Narcissa back to the present with a smile on her lips. Hermione tilted her forehead to Narcissa and they gasped for air. Narcissa peppered Hermione cheeks, nose, and lips with small short kisses.

"You are a cruel woman," Hermione said as she swallowed and pulled Narcissa into an embrace, causing Narcissa to press to the apex of Hermione's jeans and a groan escaped from the younger woman.

"You are calling me cruel? You knew we have to leave and then strip like that, then leave as if nothing was amiss," Narcissa trailed kissed to Hermione's lips, and both women fell into the kiss. It was a loud laugh and a banging on the door that pulled them apart.

"To be continued?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes, and the other conversation that was interrupted as well shall be to be continued, dearest," Narcissa said with a peck to Hermione's lips. She looked behind the woman.

"I just need to know which ones are cursed," Narcissa took in the titles, and her mind raced. Why these, what's in them, what is she working on? She took a deep breath and looked at Hermione.

"I'll trust you, and none of them are cursed, and thank you for asking. Now get going I need to pull my books too," Narcissa smiled as Hermione picked up the pile of books and walked from her to the main hall. Narcissa looked back to the library, and closed her eyes. She thought one single word, Auras, and the three leading books on auras came flying to her. She smiled, and then walked to her family outside. She smiled when everyone laughed as Hermione stowed the 8 books in her bag. She took it good naturedly but there was a rigidity to her back that Narcissa saw, and it made her alert, and on edge. What was she working on?


	85. Draco's Flying Metal Dragon

Hermione, Dan, and Andromeda each had a partner, and talked them through everything. Sirius, had the general concept down, as did Harry. It was simple for Harry to guide his godfather and his lover through the airport with Dan's and Andromeda's help. Everyone was like a huge happy muggle upper-class family going on vacation in various states of nervousness due to never seeing an airplane nor being on one.

They made it through their check points, and then to their gates. Most of the people in the terminal were tired and waiting for their flight, and by the grace of god, or by magic, the flight was on time. Everyone grabbed their bags as they called for first class. Hermione checked on everyone and everyone was perfect. Dan was near the boys and Andromeda brought up the rear making sure all was well. Draco, Narcissa, and Sirius were worried, but Sirius played it off as if it was nothing. Everyone was ushered to their chairs, and they waited. Draco looked around as if it was the most fascinating, and frightening thing on the planet.

"It's like being in the belly of a dragon, about to fly away," Draco said and Hermione chuckled lightly. It certainly could appear that way. Hermione looked around and saw Andromeda, bored, Dan talking to Harry about where he can put his bag for easy access, and then Sirius looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Hermione's gaze landed on Narcissa. Her eyes were closed, and Hermione could see a slight sheen on sweat on her brow, and her breathing was labored. She slipped her hand over to Narcissa's leg and Narcissa clenched the hand quickly and tightly.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she looked to the woman the woman nodded but didn't open her eyes and her breathing was still heavy. Hermione shook her head and reached into her bag, and called for a flight attendant.

"Hi, how much for a very large, very stiff scotch for this woman, and that man right over there, the gentleman with the boys, and the woman to their right?" Hermione asked. The flight attendant looked at her and was about to speak then saw Hermione begin to unfold bills in her lap. She smiled and turned around.

Hermione looked at the adults in the cabin and sighed. Thank Merlin Andy, and Dan where perfectly fine with this. She saw Narcissa and her brow furrowed. The Flight attendant came back with the 4 glasses, and three others and Hermione raised her brow.

"Three orange sodas," She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Butterbeers," She said and winked at the witch and Hermione smiled grateful. She laid payment of the drinks in pounds and added a few galleons in her hand if she would continue to take good care of them. She winked and moved along to the other half of her party and made sure she earned every galleon she got.

"Narcissa, Love," Hermione spoke to woman but she didn't register. Hermione looked around and pulled Narcissa's chin toward her and kissed her lips. Gentle slight pecks as Narcissa began to calm she opened her eyes. "I ordered you this. Just to settle your nerves. And if you feel like another panic attack coming take my hand, and talk to me. I will take care of you," Hermione said and instructed, as Narcissa nodded and look a sip of the drink. She winced and leaned her head back and breathed. She titled her head over and looked at Hermione reading her book.

"Can I just stare at you instead?" she asked quietly. Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes. At first she thought Narcissa was being flirtatious, but the outright need to focus on something, and in this instance it was Hermione, she could not deny the woman anything. She closed her book, and tilted her head toward Narcissa.

"What is your favorite color?" asked Hermione. Narcissa smiled slightly knowing exactly what Hermione was doing and lover her for it.

"I love deep greens, but sometimes, I love a midnight black. The type of black that shimmers, as if it had stars in it. Yours?" Narcissa asked.

"Blue, almost every shade. Would it be cheesy that the color of your eyes is my favorite shade of blue?" Hermione asked feeling her chest tighten anxiously. They have never really talked about their favorite things. The soft smile on Narcissa's lips lit up her face and shone a type of light on Hermione.

"No, my love, not at all. I was never particularly fond of brown until I saw your eyes. They are a gorgeous blend of brown flecked with a darker gold. You have the most beautiful eyes," Narcissa said softly and Hermione leaned her forehead to Narcissa and just let their skin met, and have contact. Every time they came together like this they were in their own world. Nothing penetrated their bubble. Hermione put out her hand to hold the glass still, but never broke her contact with Narcissa as the plane began to taxi.

"Narcissa, you are going to need to know something very soon," Hermione began and looked around, "I hate flying," she said as she began to brace her hands on the arm rests. Narcissa's eyes flew open and was about to ask why when all of a sudden a sound screamed lowly around them and then she felt her body sinking back into her seat as if the world had thrust forward. She looked over to Hermione and saw her lips go white, and her eyes close. She was plainly terrified for the moment. She looked around the cabin, and saw many others with the same posture, and she closed her eyes just as she felt the plane lift into the air.

"Oh MY GODS!" she gasped as she clutched the arm of her seat and found Hermione's hand. She clutched it and found that Hermione grabbed ahold of her hand tightly too. She closed her eyes and waited, oh gods, did she wait, but eventually, slightly did the beast of a machine level out. She opened her eyes and saw Hermione let out deep breaths, and then shake out her whole body. She felt an uncomfortable pressure behind her ear and it began to hurt. That is when Hermione handed her small stick and she followed Hermione's instructions to chew but not swallow. After a few moments her ears popped and the pressure receded. She sighed and looked around for a place to stick the…gum. Odd word for such a magical piece of decompression tool. Hermione smiled and held out her hand and Narcissa looked at her as if she grew a third eyeball.

"A lady does not spit things into other people's hands, dear," she said prim and proper, until Hermione took her head and attached their lips. Her tongue slipped into her mouth and took the piece of gum, and when their mouths came apart Hermione sat back with a smug look on her face, and Narcissa could only narrow her eyes at her.

"You will pay for that my dear," she said huskily in Hermione's ear.

"Oh I certainly hope so but for the next 8ish hours, we will have to wait and simmer on the logistics of your revenge," Hermione said as she pulled her book back into her lap. Narcissa smirked.

"Simmer indeed," she agreed and then opened her book and began reading.

The flight its self was boring but Hermione was thrown into her research. She took out a note pad and pen and wrote down things she wished to cross reference but everything came back to what she told Draco that morning. She was in love with her truelove, and her magical soulmate. She almost rolled her eyes at true love. Her life was not a Disney move or a fairytale. True love doesn't exist, but she kept going back to her talk with Fleur about red string of fate. She researched that connection thoroughly this year, especially since things had begun to get HEAVY between herself and Narcissa. According to her memory her thread was blue, which meant truest love, and the strongest bond between lovers. Magic that has been forgotten, and magic people thought of as myth can only exist when the love of these two people fated to be together have come together as equals. She read a passage in the book. And shook her head.

" _The pairing of the threaded and the acceptance of their fate and love for the other can move mountains, make myth reality, and even turn back time. In the event of an age gap the time between the lovers will be halved and either added to or subtracted from the ages of the threaded pair. Life will be shared, lived. Heart to heart, and see into the other with acute clairvoyance. Share, mind, body, soul, even death."_

Hermione slammed her book shut and her breathing rushed back into her body and she stood up and ran to the airplane loo. Hermione stood there gasping for breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought it was the time turner. She thought it was the effects of the aging process from the magical device. Now that she looked at her face, now that she saw her eyes, her mouth, her cheeks, and her nose, she had to ask, how much of the aging was the time turner? Narcissa! The difference between their ages was halved and added her, but subtracted from Narcissa.

"Oh shit," Hermione said as she thought of the next part. She closed her eyes. If she died, Narcissa would die. Hermione sat down and gathered her wits. There was a banging on the door. Hermione tried to tune it out. This was way too much to process at 33,000 feet into the air.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked a voice that was like a salve to her emotions. She needed to tell her but not here, not in the air, not when she was barely keeping her wandless magic to herself. She knew Narcissa wasn't reckless with it, but her control with surprises tend to lead to exploding vases. They could not afford anything to explode. She reached out and unlocked the door and saw Narcissa gripping the door as if her life depended on it. She was a ball of nervous energy walking around in that cabin, and it was Hermione's fault. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled the older witch into the closet with her and then locked the door.

"Hermione dear, however much your desire seems to be for me, I am highly uncomfortable being such an exhibitionist in a public bathroom, on an airplane," Narcissa smiled as she kissed Hermione's temple but the woman didn't do anything but wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly. Narcissa rubbed circles over her shoulders, and held her and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" she asked kissing her shoulder.

"Absolutely nothing," Hermione mumbled in Narcissa's shoulder.

"Then why did you run into the water closet dear one?" she said making Hermione look her in the eyes, but the witch turned her gaze. Hermione saw the look of hurt on her face.

"I will tell you. I will even promise on my magic if you wish, but I will tell you when we are not in an airplane catapulting through the air. Deal?" Hermione said hoping to appease Narcissa. Narcissa clutched Hermione to her chest. It must be bad if Hermione is promising on her magic.

"No need for that, but please tell me soon, alright?" Narcissa asked as she pulled from Hermione. They looked at the other and they spoke at the same time.

"You are gorgeous." "You are so beautiful." They blushed and smiled at the other and kissed sweetly before they vacated the loo. Hermione looked around and found Andromeda with her jaw dropped as she looked at her sister and Hermione coming out of the loo holding hands. When they sat down Andy got up with the intention to use the restroom and leaned over.

"Members of the mile high club are we?" she ribbed at their expense. Hermione gasped and shoved at Andromeda's hip claiming it wasn't like that.

Narcissa watched her lover turn beet red and look at her hands as Andromeda cackled, not unlike their sister.

"What's the mile high club?" Narcissa asked innocently. Hermione squeaked and swallowed.

"Well it's what people call those who have…" Hermione closed her eyes, and swallowed once more, "People who have had sexual relations on airplanes," Hermione gritted out clenching her eyes shut. She finally opened them and found Narcissa's eyes and they were dark with lust.

"Well, angel, I have no qualms about sexual relations in an airplane," Narcissa said as her lips brushed Hermione's ear causing the girl to shift, "But I do not wish to share your sounds with the rest of everyone in this cabin, and my dear we both are anything but silent," Narcissa withdrew her lips from Hermione's ear. Hermione saw mischief and chuckled and then looked at Narcissa. They both full belly laughed as they gave over to the tension of the last few minutes.

"I am sorry I scared you when I bolted from my seat," Hermione apologized looking to Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes never changed with the age reversal. They were the same wise eyes Hermione fell in love with. Narcissa lifted the book back the page Hermione was on, and Hermione's breath caught as Narcissa tapped the paragraph and watched Hermione.

"We need to have a very LONG talk when we get off of this infernal mode of transport," she said as she looked at Hermione. Hermione nod her head and closed the book and clasped her lover's hand.

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione asked.

"Never," Narcissa whispered and she raised their hands up and kissed the back of Hermione's hand, "Never about this."

Approximately three hours later the family had landed in Saint Croix, and immediately they went the restrooms and changed clothes. Everyone but Hermione and Dan groaned at the oppressive heat and humidity. When they had hats, and summer clothes on and all other clothes stowed safely away in their bags they walked to the next leg of their journey. Hermione had all of their passports, Muggle and Magical, and then walked to a man with a red and white island flower shirt on, and khaki shorts on. He was a gorgeous black man with skin as black as night, and a smile that lit up the area.

"Hello, are you Cyril?" Hermione asked and he nodded with a huge smile and shook her hand.

"You must be the Black Reservation, please follow me," he said as she gave him their passports and he looked them over. He gave them back and then asked them to board a yacht. They drove out a ways, and he cut the engines. He smiled as everyone tensed but all of a sudden each person had a house elf, clothed and all, standing before them. They held out their hands and once they got their charge, they popped to a dock on a gorgeous island. They could see the Yacht no more than a few hundred yards at sea. Hermione smiled. It was most definitely a magical island with what looked like the best magical concealment wards on this side of the prime meridian.

"Reservation Black, please follow me," said a girl who walked them down the beach. It was nearing sunset and everyone was tired from their journey. They walked out onto a pier with 4 bungalows sat over the water with plenty of space between them. Draco and Harry ran ahead and claimed one, then Dan and Andromeda claimed another, then Sirius to himself, and then Narcissa and Hermione walked slowly up to the last bungalow unclaimed. The girl was smiling as everyone claimed a vacancy. Hermione put her bag down and walked outside.

"Are the dwellings sound proofed," Hermione asked shyly, but the girl smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Soundproofed, and if you need anything, towels, food, or excursion timetables and reservations jut pick up the phone in your rooms. It is very similar to room service in five star hotels. I know you just arrived but there is an island feast tonight, and the yule parade saw well as the Christmas Eve Feast, and Then New Year's Eve celebration. If you wish to know more I will leave you reading materials on the events so you can come and go at your leisure. If you wish to go out into the ocean farther than our docks we would like you to be escorted so you are within the wards. Other than that if you need anything personally, just ask for me by name and I will assist you in anything you need. My name is Tia. It's a pleasure to meet you all," with a smile and a pop their island liaison was gone. Hermione looked around. Every one already seemed to have their plans for the evening. She turned around and went into the bungalow.

Narcissa stood there barefoot, and beautiful in her white loose sundress. She looked down at the floor and marveled at the sea floor beneath them as schools of fish swam underneath the reinforced glass. She looked around and saw their bed, and the bathroom, and another door that opened up to a set of stairs that dropped into the water. Hermione smiled as she swished her wand then stripped and ran past Narcissa. She flew out of the back door and dove. It was heaven to feel the water on her skin like that. Hermione cast a notice me not spell on the area before she jumped. She breached the surface of the water and watched as Narcissa stood there taking in the view, especially the view of Hermione. She slicked her hair back and tread water waiting with a small smile on her lips wondering if Narcissa would jump, wondering if she would lay those high society norms aside and dive. Then slowly ever so slowly did Narcissa slip out of her loose skirt, and shirt, then toss her hat back into the hut. Her eyes gleamed as she then dove into the crisp warm water and emerged next to Hermione.

They laughed they splashed, they played. When they tired themselves of such games they came together with slow unrushed kisses completely different than the ones they typically shared tasting the salt on the others lips. Eventually they watched the sun set wrapped around the other in the warm Caribbean water.

"Thank you," Narcissa said to Hermione as she held her close watching the sky fade from orange to periwinkle.

"What for?" Hermione said as she watched Narcissa watching the sky. Narcissa looked back into brown soulful eyes.

"For indulging and old witch's wish to travel across the world just to spend time with you. Be with you, and love you where it is warm," Narcissa bit her lip, "I have wanted to go someplace with you, take you away," she looked back to the horizon, "For just a little while this is perfect."

"I love you, Narcissa," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Narcissa. Narcissa wrapped her legs around Hermione's torso as they tread water.

"I love you too, my little witch," Narcissa said smiling. Hermione smiled at the older term of endearment and then stole a kiss. That one kiss stretched into many more that night.


	86. These Magic Moments

The song is This Magic Moment (reggae version) sung by Leroy Gibbons, check it out. It wasn't slow but it's one of those songs that you can make what you want of it. Also I used a lot of inspiration musically and atmospherically from the movie Cocktail. For my Caribbean setting. Except for the bungalow… I just thought it would be cool to see fish under your feet every time you wake up. ;) Also the song Dan mentions is an spectacular flash to 80's with the Police singing Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic. If you haven't heard these songs YOU TUBE THEM NOW! haha

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa made it back to their own bed despite the heated debate on dominance their lips where having. Both women smiled as they met in the middle of the bed, and caressed, and kissed, and nipped the other. It was playful lovemaking. Something they haven't really had before either. For them everything had been so very serious, or gentle, or demanding. But out there in the middle of the Caribbean it seemed like stress for the both of them just melted away. Hermione in the middle of the night with her arms wrapped around Narcissa grasped her wand and opened the windows and let the sea breeze into the room. Narcissa and Hermione wore sheens of sweat but when Hermione rolled on to her side and rest her head on her palm looking at Narcissa seeing that she had mirrored her position Hermione tilted her head and asked Narcissa to listen.

It was like the island didn't sleep. The sounds of steel drums, flutes, steel guitars, base guitars, and drums filtered from the top of the island where the main festivities were and through their window. At times there was a bass and smoother rhythms of reggae music, and then sometimes a light calypso. It was like many of the islands around the area shared the gift of music. For Hermione she smiled at Narcissa as the older witch looked at the window and closed her eyes emerging herself in the sounds of her vacation. Hermione simply watched the woman before her.

"Have you ever left England? I am not saying to France or Spain, but just went away?" asked Hermione gazing in to light blue happy eyes. Narcissa may look younger, but it was the same face without as many lines, and that's all. She was still divine, and as the moon filtered in through the window, and her head tilted back listening Hermione could have never seen a more gorgeous vision in all the world.

"No," Narcissa opened her eyes, and looked down then lay on her back and drew the sheet over her chest and hips but kept her shoulders and legs free, "Lucius was not the traveling type. Then Draco came along and the thought never crossed my mind. I never wanted to do anything with Lucius, and if taking Draco on a trip was to be done, I would have to take him too. Sometimes I wonder how much of my life he actually controlled because he was Draco's father," Narcissa looked up at the thatched roof of their getaway. Her eyes were far away and Hermione simply stay where she was and looked down on her lover, waiting.

"He was always controlling, wheeling and dealing. It makes laugh at how hard he had to work at intimidation and power to make all of wizarding society believe he was not magicless," Narcissa smirked bitterly. Hermione only smiled sadly in support and Narcissa raised her hand and slid the back of her index finger down her check, "I have no idea how you are listening to this right now. I am not sure if I could sit there in silent support as you spoke to me of your previous... What is it… lover or lovers?" Narcissa smiled and Hermione only smiled down once again with a small chuckle. Narcissa cocked her head and seriously wondered. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to Narcissa and asked if she really wanted to know. Narcissa edged closer to her but then mirrored her posture once more.

"I never really had any 'feelings' for the boys in school. But it was one day in third year I was staring at Luna Lovegood, and all I could think was she was pretty. We became wonderful friends, a kiss once or twice, but nothing outside of being a staunch supporter of each other. It was that summer that I think I might have been examining my feelings for a rather mysterious witch I met. She was gorgeous, long blonde hair, blue eyes that shift with her emotions, and the kindest and most gentle heart of anyone I had ever met," Hermione winked as she rolled onto her back, her arm growing tired and Narcissa grinned cheekily at her description then Hermione's eyes softened.

"I felt she was out of my reach. I felt she was too good for me, and in my present situation she would be an unattainable dream, and the spotlight of my fantasies." Hermione sat up on the edge of the bed and brought them both over a drink of water.

"Then the unthinkable happened in my forth year," Hermione sat on the bed cross legged watching Narcissa as she let the sheet slip when she took her glass. Hermione saw her posture slip, and heard the heavy intake of air. Hermione reached out and took her hand and traced the lines on her palm, "I fell in love with a girl who understood everything about me. It was uncanny how we clicked. It came to a head when she told me that I was not meant for her. I thought it was her way of saying she didn't want me but she swore it wasn't. She had tears in her eyes as she told me our threads of fate were connected, but..." Hermione looked up and looked into Narcissa's eyes. "But she saw where my true loves thread went and who it was connected to. I didn't know who she spoke of. I didn't want to know. I wanted to find the end of my thread on my own and she respected me for that, but my red thread went to her, my blue one connected to the very witch that I found so wonderful that summer before. So in the grand scheme of things Luna was my first kiss, Fleur was my first love, and you are my first everything," Hermione watched as Narcissa sat in front of her also cross legged.

"No wonder why she is so adamant about your safety," Narcissa said tilting her head, "You do realize that if she didn't see that blue thread, or didn't say anything about it, you very well might be bonded to a veela right this very moment? You understand that right? I owe her everything," Narcissa whispered and then pulled her legs to her chest. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on Narcissa's knee.

"We both do, Love," Hermione said with a smile so sweet Narcissa wondered if she would melt. With a heavy sigh Hermione took a deep breath and put on a loose dress and loose top. And slipped her feet into sandals. She motioned for Narcissa to follow and the woman threw on something almost identical. She smiled at the comfort of the clothes and thought that she might wear something like this around the manor on those hot England Summer days.

Hermione took her hand and they walked and listed to the music and the waves crash gently onto the shore and then then walked to the sand and Hermione took off her sandals and left them on the pier and motioned for Narcissa to follow. The witch bit her lips.

"Ladies do not simply go bearfoot," she smiled, "Especially in polite society."

"I'm not polite society, and I think you are adorable barefoot in the sand," Hermione said and that was all it took. Narcissa almost rolled her eyes at herself. She was so absolutely whipped when it came to this woman. They walked a ways down the beach and sat down looking out over the sea. Hermione looked at her watch. She winced but smiled happily. Narcissa sat in between her legs and rest against Hermione. It was like a role reversal from France where she would be leaning on Narcissa on their hill overlooking the vineyard.

"I want to address our 'to be continued' conversation since we are NOT getting any sleep tonight," Hermione said, and Narcissa could hear the small smile in her voice.

"Oh you mean the actual conversation that we had to continue, because I thought we continued that other conversation just fine dear," Narcissa nudged Hermione as she rocked her back into her and that earned a warm chuckle.

"When we were interrupted I was about to tell you what I think happened," Hermione swallowed, nervous, "I think you reading that paragraph on the plane helped me try to explain what I think this is. According to veelas they can see the thread of fate attached to people if they are close enough by. In our case mine is of absolute love, loyalty and friendship to Fleur. In our case according to veela lore, we are true loves meaning we complete eachother in ways that we could never complete with another person. Now I grew up not believing in true love. My life is not a fairytale, and coming across that bit of research I almost wanted to roll my eyes and throw the book out, but it kept coming up. Especially when I went to the Goblins," Hermione stopped and got up she needed to pace, she needed to move. Narcissa simply watched with bated breath.

"They could see things we couldn't. Scrollblade made an interesting comment when I retrieved some things from Grandpa Martin's vault that we could not have been this way if we were also not magically tuned to the other," Hermione said. She was hoping Narcissa in her wonderful brain of hers would connect the dots. Narcissa simply sat there waiting for her to continue to finish her statement.

"Oh merlin Narcissa I can't do this," Hermione began to walk down the beach then turned around then walked back. If it wasn't for the face that Narcissa was rooted to the sand in shock at the possibilities she would have laughed. Hermione stopped and began like she did earlier that day.

"Along time ago a witch made a magical promise to another witch that she would do everything she could to love that witch and find their future again. That promise made a magical bond between the two women, and dominated a large part of their own destinies, but…But that promise was not the only thing that was solidified. Their true love and magical soulmate bond was forged right then and there," Hermione looked at her and held out her hands and walked slowly to Narcissa, "Do you see what happened now? The bond made us equal of age, equal in magic, and equal as partners in life my love. I am so sorry I did this to you. Andy was right I love you just the way you are or were, oh dear god…" Hermione yammered on to an unmoving Narcissa and then the girl walked back toward the dock, cursing herself every step of the way.

She asked Draco a fine question that morning. How do you tell the woman of your dreams, and the love of your life that she is your magical soulmate, and true love? Merlin on a rollercoaster, she was a daft idiot. Dear gods she was a moron.

"You are not daft nor are you a moron," came a voice behind her. Hermione turned around with wet cheeks. She found herself in an embrace, cuddled, and comforted. She wrapped her arms around Narcissa and buried her face in her neck. She kept apologizing for taking without asking, she should have researched it properly.

"But how did it happen, Hermione?" Narcissa asked when she began walking them to their bungalow. Hermione wiped her cheeks, and sucked up her tears, and tried to be strong but once she saw Narcissa those insecurities began to bubble forth and she almost broke again.

"I think the way I made love to you, the way you allowed yourself to be loved, I think when we finally accepted everything on an emotional and soulful level everything clicked. That's all I can come up with," Hermione said as they walked through the door. Narcissa sat her down and poured her a glass of water and she sat in another chair drinking the same. Hermione sat there being watched and the discomfort of it was starting to make her skin crawl, but it was only fair for Narcissa to have time to think.

"So I am your magical soulmate?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied

"I am also your true love?" Narcissa asked in the same even tone.

"Yes," Hermione replied the same as before.

"Well then, I guess it was a good thing I got shot into the future after all," Hermione spun her head to Narcissa and saw a smile on her lips, "It would have made the whole process much more difficult. Don't you think?" Narcissa said and all Hermione could do was drop her glass and run to the woman as she got up to meet her and crash into her spinning in the middle of the room.

Every once in a while, things just work out.

 **Next Day…**

Tea was a come and go affair but it made Narcissa smile when Draco came out of his shared dwelling with Harry. He was a little pink from the heat and Narcissa made him drink two full glasses of water. Then he made himself some tea. Hermione pulled herself from the water and wrapped a towel around her waist as she sat dripping in her two piece. She took two forks and cast cleaning spells and transfigured them into sunglasses.

"We will return these later today after we get some of our own," she said as she handed Narcissa a pair and then leaned back and soaked up the sun. Narcissa looked at her form, up her legs, to her abdomen, and then her breasts.

"What is on your agenda today mother?" Draco asked loudly and gave his mother a look and she blushed as she put the sunglasses on. Hermione only smiled and reached out and patted Narcissa's thigh. Narcissa narrowed her eyes, sneaky witch. She was watching Narcissa from behind those sunglasses where as she was caught red handed, by her son no less.

"Well Draco this is my first vacation, and I want to soak it all up. Everything from the sun to snorkeling. There is a gathering tonight and I was wondering if everyone felt up to joining and dancing and celebrating the night away," Narcissa replied to Draco's question and she smiled along with him as he was proud of her for stepping out of her box.

"Count me in," Hermione said as she lifted a thumbs up, "Andromeda, do you want to go to a dance with me tonight?" Hermione asked as the brunette walked out of the bungalow with Dan in tow.

"Sure I would love to," Andromeda winked watching Narcissa raise her eyebrow.

"Damn, Hermione, save some of the gorgeous women for the rest of us," Dan jested as he threw his arm over Andromeda's shoulder.

"Fine fine," Hermione said waving her hand still lounging in her chair taking up the rays, "Just as well, I am doing to this celebration to find the most beautiful woman there and entice her to dance with me for the entire night," Hermione said as she watched Narcissa and she saw the woman's lips lift on the side, and then, "Dan would you mind accompanying me tonight? I was going to ask another but they are unavailable," Narcissa shot to Hermione's father. Dan puffed out his chest.

"I could be honored to take you to a celebration only to be dumped as soon as you see my charming daughter across a dance floor," he said as he lifted her hand and kissed her back of her hand. Hermione cocked her head and then shook her head. Everyone at the table was laughing, having a fabulous time.

"Finally! You two lazy arses get over here and eat we have plans," Andromeda said to the Harry and Sirius as they finally walked out of their rooms. Andromeda looked around and saw how happy everyone was and took a sip of cool water.

"Who knows, maybe I'll find a man," Andromeda quipped making Sirius choke on his eggs, Narcissa to tilt her head, and Draco and Harry wince.

"YES! Oh my, I'll be your wing man… person to help, if I can. This is so exciting," Dan turned to Hermione and smiled softly and it was that look, Hermione lifted her sunglasses, brown on brown, she nodded. It was ok it was time as long as he didn't get hurt.

"Maybe I'll shack up with an islander this trip," Dan exclaimed and Andromeda high fived him and everyone was in high spirits.

"Come on Dad, I have a few things I want to do with you," Hermione stood and then looked to Narcissa, "would you like to go on a lunch date with me and then an afternoon snorkeling adventure?"

Narcissa's breath literally caught.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked softly at the table with everyone around them. Hermione nodded. She blinked and was still for a very long while then a smile crept upon her lips, "I don't believe I have actually been on a date before. I would love to," Narcissa said feeling her cheeks redden at the honest reply.

"I'll meet you back here at 1:30?" Hermione confirmed and Narcissa nodded in reply. Hermione walked off with her Dad, then her dad said something. Hermione grabbed a tiny bag and then walked from the hut. Dan looked down at her and then she held her hands out as if she didn't know what the problem was. He pointed to the towel. She snapped her fingers and grabbed her wand and transfigured the towel into a sarong, and pulled on a loose button down to cover her shoulders but kept it open yet knotted at the waist. She smiled to everyone and then Dan and Hermione were off.

"I swear they are the best of friends. If I didn't know them I would have thought he was like and older brother or cousin, not her dad," Andromeda smiled as she watched them go. Then she watched her sister. She saw her blush at the statement earlier, and she was proud of her.

"It's her first date too ya know?" Andy informed Narcissa. Narcissa laughed and waved her hand, but saw Andromeda not laughing.

"Dear sister, all of her experiences have been at that school or on vacations with you where, for some reason, you all ran off to France. Did you go out at all?" the brunette asked. Draco and Harry thought about it and then looked to the other.

"Want go on a date?" they both asked at the same time. Everyone at the table laughed but Narcissa saw her sister's point. Her son and she have never really dated people.

"I always thought she had. She seems so confident, and sure of herself," Narcissa said watching her lover walk down the dock and then turned as Hermione and Dan climbed stairs that led to the main market streets.

"She is sure of herself, but that doesn't mean she has never been on a date Cissy. I am only saying be yourself. It will be no different for her," Andy said they stood up and grabbed Sirius by his collar and dragged him down the dock. Narcissa looked at the boys.

"What will you two be doing today?" she asked a little anxious to be left alone. Draco sat back and looked at Harry.

"I wanted to hit some of the shops, look for Christmas gifts, and then head to the front office and see about some of their excursions then plan for tomorrow," Draco looked at Harry.

"I hate shopping, how about I grab the excursion stuff, and Narcissa and I can meet you in the lobby," Harry looked at his watch, it was nearly 11:30 am, "in about an hour?" Draco kisses harry and fled to the markets. Narcissa looked at Harry and waited. He was such a shy boy, and she hated making him speak but sometimes it was like you had to light a fire under his ass to make him move.

"Harry, you can talk to me," Narcissa hoped he would open up.

"I love Draco," Harry said to her and she smiled warmly. It was the first time she heard this type of declaration.

"I am glad because he loves you dearly," she said and saw him take a deep breath.

"Thank you for bringing us all the way out here where no one knows us and we can just be together as one giant family. I never had that, and I want to keep being a family with you and Draco," Harry said and he seemed to begin breathing heavily and Narcissa was beside him putting a cool glass to his neck.

"No matter what happens in the future you are always a part of our family," she said and as she tried to get Harry's green eyes to look at her she had strong arms wrapped around her hugging as if the world would end. She rubbed his back and sighed, in many ways for him it might end. She pushed the boy back and smiled.

"Come we may not have to go shopping but I have it on good authority that Draco might want to go deep sea fishing. Do you want to set that up for him tomorrow?" she asked and smiled when he nodded enthusiastically and they walked down the dock.

 **Dan and Hermione…**

"So she took the news well?" Dan asked as he walked arm and arm with his daughter.

"Shockingly well, I mean I knew she would be fine with it, but I was expecting more raw emotion. I think when she read the passage in the book I was reading yesterday it gave her time to think. Also she is so very different out here," she looked to Dan and gave him a serious look, "I swear if she were to ask me to I would buy and island out here just for her. She seemed to just decompress. She is…" Hermione tapered off as she remembered last night and the look on her face as she listened to the sea and the music on the breeze.

"She is beautiful," Dan stopped Hermione and held her hands, "It is the exact same way I felt about your mother with every little thing she did. Funny how in your instance lyrics are quite accurate when 'every little thing she does is magic.' Your mom would have loved this little bean," he said as he touched a huge leaf of a banana tree. Hermione watched her dad.

"If you want to move on I will not stop you dad. You have been so supportive of me through all of this. I am technically 17 years old, magically…" Hermione realized her had not done a diagnostic since her night with Narcissa, "Well older than that."

"What else is a father supposed to do when your daughter is in a magical community and you have no control over it let alone understand it? That is why I am supremely happy Andromeda has been there for every step in this journey with you and Narcissa or I believe I might have had a nervous breakdown," he smiled and nudged Hermione but his words were never truer.

He sighed. And pulled Hermione off to the side and looked off the steep hill almost cliff and could see members of their parties go in different directions. But he saw Narcissa and Harry walk arm and arm. He pointed to her. Hermione looked down and he saw the fondness in her brown eyes and knew it would not be long now.

"Hermione I want you to have this," he dug in his pocket, and then pulled out a velvet blue box. Hermione's brow furrowed and she opened it. Her breath caught. It was an exquisite diamond cluster with an emerald nestled in the middle. She looked up to find Dan with a small dam of tears about to break loose.

"This was your mother engagement ring. It has been in my family for years, god knows when we got it but she couldn't wear it to the office because she couldn't get into the back molars as easy so she and I got a tiny cubic zircon she can wear and not get in the way. I have a feeling…"

"Dad, I have something to show you," Hermione pulled out the item she gripped yesterday and opened the small box and it was as if the ring he had and the ring she pulled from the vault where a matching set. He looked at the rings, and then slid them together, and the ring from Hermione slipped magically around the cluster as if to guard the stones.

"HOLY SHIT!" he said and almost dropped the rings. Hermione looked at her father.

"HOLY DOUBLE SHIT!" she exclaimed, "You are the magical side of the family!" She shouted and people looked at them and Dan blinked and Hermione pulled Dan to a bench.

"It must have been you or mom, Dad. It was hereditary magic because of all those vaults," Hermione smiled at her father and he smiled back then they looked at the now complete ring, then to each other.

"I am not even going to try and wrap my mind around that. It's like saying I am related to Charlemagne. Doesn't mean anything to me, but it means a whole lot to you because it's YOUR world not mine. You make me so proud, Now…" he took Hermione's hand placed the box with ring in it and closed her hands around it. Hermione nodded and sniffed but smiled and put the box in her extended bag. She grabbed her dad's arm and walked.

"I wonder why an emerald? Do you think we were Slytherins a long time ago?" she asked smiling. Her dad rolled his eyes. Inwardly she loved it for green was Narcissa's favorite color. Puzzle pieces were slipping into place as if fate was telling Hermione to open her eyes wider and just let it happen, do it, everything was right in front of her.

 **Lunch Date…**

Hermione waited at the table with a towel around her waist and her two piece clad body bared to the sun. She had fallen asleep and was dreaming of warm nights, hands, lips, and laughter. She asked a question and was kissed soundly, and her dream flew forward to years from then as they stood in Black Hall dancing to music only they heard celebrating little things, then her dream flew forward again and Narcissa old and grey sat by her bed side looking down on her with love and sadness. Hermione saw her reach for her beloved, but the sadness was replaced by grief as her hand slipped…

She shot awake as someone shook her shoulder. And she took her sunglasses off and saw Narcissa, looking down on her, with the same love as the woman in her dream. She popped to her feet, and took Narcissa into her arms tightly as if she planned to weld their bodies together. Narcissa's hands came around her shoulders gently as if she were afraid to spook the woman in her arms. They discovered in their barefoot state that Narcissa was actually slightly taller than Hermione so when Hermione placed her head in the crook of her neck Narcissa sighed, and shushed her fears.

"Are you alright?" She asked Hermione but Hermione stood there silently in her arms.

"I had a dream," Hermione looked up to Narcissa and then it dawned on her, they grew old together. They had a happy life, full of everything they ever wanted, and they met that end together, old and grey and happy. Hermione laughed with tears coming down her cheeks, "We grew old together," she said with a watery grin. Narcissa's grin matched hers and clutched Hermione back to her and rocked her to and fro.

"That's all I ever hope for my love," she whispered in Hermione's ear and then they pulled away. Hermione bent down and retrieved a large bag and held out her hand.

"Snorkeling, My Lady," Hermione said with a gallant flair and Narcissa shook her head and she put her hand in Hermione's. Hermione and Narcissa walked to the beach and turned opposite where they went last night. Hermione after around 15 minutes dropped the bag and her towel. She saw Narcissa do the same and noticed she was getting pink. She pulled her wand out and cast a sunscreen incantation, and did the same to herself. She walked with a facemask, and snorkel set and had Narcissa follow her. Narcissa did as Hermione did, put her fins on, spit in her mask, which had Hermione in fits of Laughter because a lady doesn't spit. When will Hermione ever get that through her head? Hermione had to beg the woman to trust her so Narcissa daintily spit in her mask, rubbed the small window and placed the tube to her mouth and gave a thumbs up. Hermione and Narcissa put their wand on a wrist holster and then swam.

Narcissa had never seen something more beautiful than the world she saw under her. It was bathed in a world of blue with dazzling colors of yellow and blue. Turtles swam by, as did schools of other fish, in other colors. She held her breath slightly as Hermione dove further down to see what was in the reef. Narcissa was perfectly fine where she was as she marveled at the grace the woman had while swimming in and out of the eddies. Hermione shot back up to the surface so she could breathe, and then they continued to observe. Hermione told her to surface and then once there Hermione cast two bubble-head charms and she took Narcissa down where she was. Narcissa, ever the strong swimmer still didn't feel it was safe to go deeply. Then she saw what Hermione wanted to show her. There was a huge eel, and a bottom feeding shark, multi colored coral. She turned to Hermione and smiled brightly and Hermione looked at her watch and motioned upward but slowly just in case. When they surfaced they were both smiles and grins.

"I believe a celebration will be beginning soon, and I was going to fine the most beautiful woman in the world there," Hermione said as she pointed to her watch and Narcissa looked at in and shook her head.

"Time always seems to fly when you and I are together. It like there is never enough," Narcissa said nudging Hermione as she packed the bag and then tied the towel around her waist. Hermione reached for Narcissa's hand.

"It never is enough, my treasure, that is why time with you is so precious to me," Hermione said with a smile and Narcissa blinked and slowed walking letting herself process and then she hopped to and caught up with Hermione.

 **Evening Celebration…**

Narcissa got dressed with Andy, and Hermione dressed by herself. She was damned determined to knock the blonde's socks off. She walked out of her hut and shouted politely if Andromeda was ready. Narcissa was in Andy and Dan's hut primping the woman and oddly enough she didn't feel shy around Dan. He simply turned back toward her and smiled and told her he would wait for her out there.

"Andy I am nervous. Why am I nervous?" Narcissa said as she sat and let Andromeda braid her hair like when they were girls. Andromeda sighed.

"You do know I have a daughter who is younger than you who can do this just fine, klutz yes, but can do this just fine. You… you take on the world but you have issues with a date," Andromeda rolled her eyes and she saw Narcissa bite her lip in the mirror, "You are nervous because it is Hermione out there who will try to literally steal you away from a party. She will woo you, entice you to dance, entice you to come to her bungalow… seduce you. You are being courted Narcissa," Andy looked over her shoulder and kissed her sisters cheek, "Isn't it exciting?" she smiled and Narcissa let out a breath.

"More than that it's terrifying," she said as her heart hammered, then on the wind a piece of paper fluttered in the door. Andy caught it and smirked. She placed it in Narcissa's hands and told her not to be too long. Dan was waiting. With that Andromeda was out of the hut. Narcissa could hear Andromeda greet Hermione and laugh. She looked down to the paper.

 _You are gorgeous and You will take my breath away, and I haven't even seen you. Please, come to celebration, so that I may find you and see what has already stolen the air from my lungs as I am nervous too my love._

Narcissa took hold of the paper and sighed. She walked out of the bungalow and saw Dan waiting patiently for her. She went to him with a smile and hooked her arm with his. He patted her hand as he felt her clutch his arm tightly.

"Everything will be ok," Dan smiled, "You two have seen each other naked, I don't understand why you are so nervous," he deadpanned. Narcissa paused and looked right at Dan, the father of her lover, as he grinned, and she let out a full belly laugh.

"True Dan, I don't know why I am nervous," she smiled and seemed lighter, "Although, I do believe we have done this whole thing backwards," she commented as she mused on the way she and Hermione came to be.

"Forwards, backwards, sideways, who cares as long as you are both happy right?" he asked and she could have never been more thankful to have such a wonderful friend and supporter than Dan.

"Where is Harry and Draco, and Sirius for that matter?' she asked and Dan raked his hand through his hair and smiled, "they look off without us. I think they wanted a romantic dinner the both of them. Sirius said something about being on the prowl. God he is funny," he said laughing as they came to the steps that led to the main dance site.

"Are you doing on the prowl tonight Dan?" Narcissa asked gently. Dan smiled.

"Someday, and if that day is today then that's great, but I want to enjoy my time with Hermione as much as I can, even though she preoccupied with other matters," he grinned and bumped her shoulder.

"I am sorry Dan I should give you…"

"No, you shouldn't, because I am here to see these moments that Jean isn't," he said sternly then he softened, "I am also here to walk my daughter's beautiful lover to a wonderful party, and watch magic fly between you," he swallowed and looked at Narcissa and they stopped walking, "She only wanted to see this, and I will do the seeing for the both of us. She told me along time ago I would not understand it, but Hermione will love you with the power of the stars and planets combined. I am happy she was right," he took a deep stabilizing breath and wiped the tears from Narcissa's face.

"No crying, it will mess up your make up, now go get my daughter you," he said as they walked to an open arena.

Music pumped, and jammed and people of all walks of life danced the night away. There where lights stung up over the dancing area and more lights floated in and out of the benches that people sat at and people had tea lights on their table as they ate and drank merrily. Narcissa kissed Dan on the cheek as she walked to the dance floor looking for Hermione but found Sirius with a cute girl dancing off the left. Andromeda chatting to dark headed man and then he asked to dance and she accepted. She saw Harry and Draco in the back at a private table enjoying dinner, all that was missing was Hermione. She looked around and saw Dan standing there with a drink in his hand and smiling as his eyes swept around the dancefloor.

She felt her before she was touched. She turned around and saw Hermione in a pair of white linin slacks and a green button down shirt with her top unbuttoned to reveal her black bra. Anywhere else it would have been risqué, and unacceptable, but here, amongst the other half clad island goers, she looked perfect. Narcissa looked down to her black dress and held out her hands as if to silently ask if this was alright but Hermione didn't look down, she looked right into Narcissa's eyes as she held out her hand. Narcissa forgot to breathe. This really was like a date, when permissions where asked, and there were no assumptions. Hermione smiled shyly as she lowered her hand. Narcissa smiled as she shook her head. She held out her hand and Hermione nodded and took hers immediately. They walked to the dance floor and a smoother song with a reggae flair, with a beat blared from the live band.

This magic moment  
So different and so new  
Was like any other  
Until I kissed you

And then it happened  
It took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too  
By the look in your eyes

Sweeter than wine (sweeter than wine)  
Softer than a summer night (softer than a summer night)  
Everything I want to have (everything, everything)  
Whenever I hold you tight

This magic moment (this magic moment)  
While your lips are close to mine  
Will last forever  
Forever, till the end of time (this magic moment)

Whoa, oh, (this magic moment) oh

Sweeter than wine (sweeter than wine)  
Softer than a summer night (softer than a summer night)  
Everything I want to have (everything, everything)  
Whenever I hold you tight

This magic moment (this magic moment)  
While your lips are close to mine  
Will last forever (this magic moment)  
Forever, till the end of time (magic)

Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Magic, magic, magic

Narcissa felt her body slide closer to Hermione's and felt the music take over her hips, and her hands as they clutched Hermione's sides. Her eyes closed and felt the lyrics wash over her and found them fitting. It was a magic moment. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she felt it as sure as she felt it that night in front of the fire. Hermione's magic enveloped her and she felt like that moment would last forever. She felt Hermione's hands rest on her shoulders, and then her fingers dance along the nape of her. She felt lips kiss her chin and Narcissa pulled Hermione closer to her, and rest her cheek to Hermione temple as the woman kissed along her jaw Narcissa let her hips move as she opened her eyes and saw in her lovers eyes endless amounts of love riddled with desire.

"I found the most beautiful woman in the world," Hermione murmured as she stepped back in to her lovers space and kissed Narcissa's jaw back to her ear. Narcissa moaned softly and tilted her head and leaned her head against Hermione's.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" asked Hermione as she kissed Narcissa's neck just below her ear, and Narcissa nodded, it was all she was capable of doing. Hermione backed away from Narcissa their eyes still caught, not letting go. Hermione finally turned around and Narcissa could breathe. Her lover pulled them to a stair case that led down to the beach. Hermione let Narcissa catch up as she slowed her gait. As soon as they hit the beach Narcissa almost cursed as her heals sank the sand, but Hermione whipped out her wand and banished her shoes to their cabin. Narcissa stood before Hermione and they walked as they listened to the music following them filtering from the arena above them. Hermione smiled as she took Narcissa's hand and looped it with her arm, kissing her hand before letting it settle on her arm.

"I didn't think you would do it," Narcissa said as she walked with Hermione and Hermione looked to her confused and they began to walk slower, "I thought you were jesting, trying to get a rise out of me. I did not think you would do all of this," she said as she waved a hand in the air to indicate their night. Hermione turned and stopped them before walking further.

"I will never lie to you, and I meant it Narcissa. I went to find the most beautiful woman in the world and succeeded. I was lucky," Hermione said as she and Narcissa began to walk.

"Oh, how so? I think you were pretty suave," Narcissa said clutching Hermione's arm walking feeling butterflies in her stomach, and a pulsing in her veins from their dance.

"I was lucky that I found you just as a song like that began," Hermione turned and took Narcissa's hands, "It made it so very easy to have such a magical moment, just as the song said, especially when my lips…" she slowly inched forward and Narcissa did the same and their lips met. It was tender and sweet. Slow and deep as they rediscovered the others mouth languidly with the sound of the sea washing ashore, and the music from above. Narcissa began to kiss Hermione's jaw and then to her neck and Hermione offered up her throat for the woman and she could have sworn there was a small growl from the older woman. Hermione looked around and saw that their bungalow was close.

"Narcissa," Hermione began but was kissed to stop her talking. Hermione laughed and pushed herself from Narcissa and Narcissa looked hurt, but look on Hermione's face.

"First one to the hut get to choose what we do first," Hermione said and then took off, Narcissa laughed and then sprinted and caught up with Hermione. She was surprisingly fast for a pureblood ex-housewife. Hermione was over taken and Narcissa could be heard chuckling all the way down the dock. When Hermione made it to the hut and inside, Narcissa was not to be found. It was then Hermione saw the clothes en-route to the back door. She walked out. There, looking like a heavenly creature was Narcissa smiling enticingly in the warm water. This time it was Hermione who took her time undressing making Narcissa squirm. It was then that Narcissa swam to the stairs walking up.

"I changed my mind," she said as she claimed Hermine's lips and all Hermione could do was smile against her lovers mouth as she was taken to bed.

Later that night when Narcissa wore out the woman next to her she stroked up and down her side watching admiring. Hermione began to make soft whimpers as she curled unto Narcissa. The older woman took her lover in her arms, and kissed away the nightmares that she knew she had from time to time. She turned onto her back and Hermione threw her leg over hers and buried her head onto her chest. Narcissa smiled. If there was a heaven, she hoped it was just like this.

"Marry me."

Narcissa tensed and stopped stroking Hermione's arm. She looked down into Hermione's eyes and sure enough they were open, alert, and free of sleep. Narcissa stared into Hermione's brown eyes and blinked. Her body fought to breathe but it would not could not go through the basic function. She knew Hermione would not ask again. She would not pressure Narcissa into an answer, she would not corner her into something she did not want to do. Hermione simply stared at her and didn't move. Long moments passed by, and Narcissa could not speak. She… she. Hermione did nothing except turn to the other side of the bed and sit on the edge and pull on her clothes. She walked to the door, and walked out. The entire time Narcissa was telling her body to move for the love of all that was holy move, say something, and call her back. Say Yes, scream yes, but her body froze.

Finally she got her body to move, and her lungs to take in air. She scrambled to throw on clothes, and then launched out of their hut. She ran down the dock, and looked left and right. She changed to Sable and tried to track her. She turned back. Damned sea breeze, or Hermione flew away. Narcissa cursed and kicked up the sand fuming. She paused when she felt it, the bond. Devastation drove through her chest. She hand flew to her heart looking for a blade, something tangible sticking from her chest but there was nothing. She paused and focused, and felt again and doubled over when she felt regret, self-deprecation, and admonishment.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" Narcissa turned around and found Andromeda jogging down the dock and when Andromeda placed a hand on her shoulder Narcissa's knees buckled as she clutched on to her sister.

"Andy I fucked up, oh dear gods I fucked up," Narcissa cried. Andromeda took the crying mess of a sister into her hut and gave her a chair and some water. She never heard her sister talk like that before. She thought it was beneath her to curse like a commoner. She waited as she rubbed circles on her back.

"I didn't reply, I froze, and I couldn't. It was like I was in a full body bind with a silencing spell on my vocal cords. I want to, but I froze. Oh my god I need to find her," Narcissa was near hysterical.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Andromeda asked kneeling in front of her panicked sister, "Narcissa, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong," Andromeda said in a soft yet firm tone. Narcissa hiccupped as she looked at her sister and tried to take deep breaths.

"She asked me to marry her," Narcissa whispered. Andromeda sat back on her feet with a shocked look on face. Her eyebrows shot into the air and her jaw dropped. "I froze when she did. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. She simply got dressed and walked out. I couldn't even chase after her. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"What's your answer?" whispered Andromeda. Narcissa looked down at her sister as if to get real, yes idiot. "Say if Cissy, What is your answer?" Narcissa swallowed and wiped her nose, and wiped her tears on her shirt.

"Yes, my answer is yes," Narcissa said strongly and as she did so her posture straightened out and then she gained a look of resolve. "Yes," Narcissa said once more strongly and more determined. Andy smiled and nodded, then grabbed her sister's hand, and tugged her out of the hut.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked as she tried to keep up with her sister.

"I know which way she went," she said grinning as they jogged up the dock, over the beach and toward the steps.

"How?"

"I was sitting having a firewhiskey thinking about Ted. You didn't see me but Hermione waved as she shot off to the stairs," Andromeda said.

"Oh Andy, are you ok?"

"Yes Yes, happens all the time, just as it does with Dan, we have become drinking buddies sometimes," she said as she eased off to a walk. "Stairs are hard when you are old," Andromeda giggled making Narcissa smile. They reached the top of the stairs, and looked around. Nothing, not sign of her. Narcissa began to yammer on panicking again but then they heard it. Light singing.

"This magic moment…"

Narcissa followed it around to a side path and there they found Hermione sitting on a rock with her knees to her chest singing the song they danced to that evening. Andromeda hung back and Narcissa walked up to her lover.

"When your lips are close to mine..." Narcissa sang and Hermione sighed and shifted her legs from her chest. Narcissa leaned on the rock but didn't touch Hermione. Her hands itched to do so, wanted to reach out.

"Will last forever…" sang Hermione responding to Narcissa. Andy saw Hermione's hand slowly slide closer to Narcissa.

"Forever, till the end of time…" Narcissa's voice responded with the next lyric and Hermione looked into her eyes.

"This magic moment," Hermione sang and then threw herself into Narcissa's arms. The blonde shushed the brunette and then Narcissa held Hermione at arm's length.

"Yes," she said to Hermione and then Hermione stopped. She couldn't breathe, her heart pounded in her ears, and she was frozen.

"Was that what you felt when I asked you?" she whispered, "frozen, speechless, but in a good way?" Hermione asked looking into Narcissa's eyes.

"Yeah," Narcissa gushed losing all tension in her body, she felt like her whole body fell in a puddle of Narcissa and she was loose and fluid. "I was frozen, and shocked stupid, my love and the reason for that was because I wanted to ask you first," Narcissa gushed as she felt relief swam through her veins. Hermione and Narcissa laughed and put their foreheads together.

"Oh my god you both are idiots, I'm going to bed," Andromeda said as she turned on them but she wore the biggest, dopiest smile she had for her sister.

"Oh my god you said yes," Hermione said shocked.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Narcissa said biting her lip.

"It's just a lot, a big jump. Part of me is asking what in the hell is going? Why now, this is just too much too fast. What kind of story are we writing together? Then a larger irrational, and illogical part was saying who gives a damn. Its time, go with it, the world is saying now," Hermione said rambling. Narcissa swept her hair from her face and then kissed her lips.

"Gods we are some pair aren't we?" Hermione asked as she leaned her forehead onto Narcissa's. Narcissa laughed and nodded in response. She tugged Hermione with her back to their hut.

"Let's start over again. I am Narcissa Black I am in love with Hermione Granger and sometimes I am emotionally stunted, and I freeze when things are going great, and change is happening," Narcissa held out her hand and Hermione shook it laughing.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger. I am madly in love with Narcissa Black, and sometimes I don't think before doing things, and wished that I would have patience and talk things through," Hermione countered and both women laughed.

"Are we engaged?" Hermione asked as they lay in bed. Narcissa kissed her lips.

"Do you want to be?" she said nervously. Hermione thought about it and shook her head but reached out for Narcissa before she pulled away.

"Not after tonight. Tonight was not the best proposal night. I want to do it right and have a good memory of this moment," Hermione said looking into Narcissa's eyes.

"Like this magic moment?" Narcissa grinned as she leaned over and kissed Hermione. Hermione could only nod.


	87. Proposals

With the arrival of a new day came a different type of anticipation from Hermione and Narcissa. Their days in the sun, having fun, soaking up every activity was shear bliss. They never left the others side, and it was positively heavenly. But Narcissa was asked by Andromeda if she would like to go shopping and see to some of the activities on the island. Hermione was content to simply stay, and read, there was one or two things she wanted to look up and she was in a good spot right then. Narcissa kissed the brunette and left her to herself but not before saying she needed to grab some cash from the bank on the island. Hermione put her book down snapping her fingers.

"I meant to give this to you," she said walking into their hut and coming back out with a plastic card. Narcissa took it and looked at it. It had her name on it and she looked up.

"What is this?" Narcissa said as she flipped it over and looked at the foreign object. Andromeda walked over to Narcissa and snapped the card out of her hands.

"Ooo, Gringots has plastic now?" Andy asked Hermione and Hermione smiled, "You can buy things with this. Whose bank account it is tied to?" Andromeda asked as she smiled mischievously looking at Narcissa. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um, mine actually, Scrollblade asked me to give it to you and see if you like the debit feature he has tied to it. Now you can buy anything you want as long as they take muggle credit cards too. How ever having cash is also a good idea," Hermione said back peddling trying not to tie Narcissa to her any more than… She shook her head. Andromeda walked up to Hermione and threw an arm around her shoulder and grinned broadly looking at Narcissa.

"Tied bank account, shared credit card. Why that is positively domestic," Andromeda smiled.

"That's what I told Scrollblade," Hermione chuckled.

"If I wouldn't know any better I would say you are married or something?" Andromeda grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her along. "I'll show you how to use it," then she shouted over her shoulder to Hermione, "What's the limit?" Hermione just waved it off, and Andromeda knew what that meant.

Hermione turned back to her books and tried to read but as she looked around her she was left alone in the middle of the dock taking up the sun. She took a deep breath and let it out. She listened to the water washing on the shore, she listened to the birds cawing in the sky, and she listened to the beating of her own heart. She closed her eyes, and looked into her own mind, and her own heart. It was Christmas Eve, and she was trying not to make a big deal about it but she and Narcissa had not brought up Hermione's proposal since that night. She walked back into the hut and found the record player and pulled out her souvenir. She placed the small disk on the player and lowered the needle. That song from the other night washed over her.

How many of their moments had been magical, and how many of their moments had been lost since the other evening for them to come to terms, or the very least talk about the future? What did Narcissa want? She said she wanted to ask her first, so what if it was a waiting game for Hermione? Hermione walked to the hammock in the shade and lay in the netting swaying back and forth. She read up on emeralds, and was surprised at some of the meanings for emeralds. She never would have thought that emeralds used to be a stone people would associate with the goddess Venus, and was thought to aid in fertility. Hermione smiled softly as she thought about it. A stone to a love god that also was believed to aid in having children. She also read that it would help with memory and increase through process and intuition. All in all it was the perfect ring you wished your beloved to wear. Then coupled with the diamonds and Goblin silver, the ring was just like Narcissa, exquisite and rare in every way.

She accioed the ring box and brought it to her stomach and lay it right there as she stared that the box contemplating. If she was going to do this how would she do it? The other night was perfect if not for the brain freeze Narcissa had and Hermione bolting like a scared lamb. No, the next time had to be brilliant. What is brilliant to a woman who could have anything, has seen so much? Then Hermione began to smile. Narcissa had never had endearing before. She had never been courted, or wooed, or chased. She had never really had something nice for her before. It was then and there that Hermione summoned up as many pieces of paper she could. She set out many paper and many pens as far as she could and then she counted. 100 sheets. She smiled and wrote one thing per paper, she cut them into thirds to conserve resources, and when she smiled at her handy work she charmed the pens to write what she thought on each paper, and once the pen left the parchment they would fold into pretty little paper cranes. She gathered all the cranes in a basket, and then waited. She had one more paper to tend to and she wanted to write it herself. She smiled then made a short call.

"Hello Tia. It's so good to hear from you too. I was simply calling to ask a question. What are the islands rules on floating paper charms?"

 **Andy and Narcissa…**

"Since when have you and Hermione shared vaults?" Andromeda asked as she picked up a shirt and held it to Narcissa and shook her head.

"Well we sort of joined our vaults over the summer," Narcissa said picking up a purse and looked at it but set it down, then had another shirt shoved at her then taken away, "What are you doing?" she asked her sister.

"I'm trying to find you a shirt, and a skirt, but you may be a dress kinda person," Andromeda said as she picked up a pretty blue dress and held it up to Narcissa, and held it in her hands muttering to herself.

"Why?" Narcissa asked but the woman wasn't listening and then Narcissa ripped the dress from Andromeda's hands.

"Because you are going to woo her back Cissy," Andy said with a gleam in her eye. Narcissa simply let the dress go as Andromeda took the fabric from her.

"What do you mean? How do you…? Oh god Andy I have never done this before," Narcissa panicking and Andromeda smacked her sisters arm and brought angry eyes upon her.

"I know dolt, but you seemed to have been doing something right for a very long time to get her to love you, just continue that but add something more. Show her how much she means to you," Andromeda leveled Narcissa with a glare, "It can't be her all the time showing how she feels about you. It cant he one sided Narcissa, not if you want it to work," Andromeda said and then handed the merchant the shirt and then brought Narcissa over to the counter. "This is how you use a credit card. Now watch."

Narcissa learned rather quickly how to pay for things, but for the life of her she knew Andy was right. now, how to show Hermione how she felt. She wanted her to feel equal to her, in every way, and share everything. Narcissa's eyes caught on a small flyer advertising a scavenger hunt. Narcissa looked at Andromeda and smiled.

"Oh Andy I believe I will need your help, actually everyones help. I have an idea," Narcissa said as she pulled her sister out of one shop and into another. Once done she took out her coin, and messaged the boys, all of the boys and they were to meet at a small open bar, to discuss her idea.

"So do you understand your jobs this evening? I know it's Christmas Eve, but I would be truly grateful for your help," she looked at every one and when she saw every one smile they all parted their ways except for Dan and Draco. She sat at the table looking at them but addressed her son first.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?" she asked her son, "I will not do this if this makes you uncomfortable in any way."

"Mother, no, I am just excited, and stunned. But this is Hermione. She would love this," he reached out and looked at her, "I told you that you were a hopeless romantic once. Now you are just proving me right," Draco looked away and smiled, "I hope I have half as much creativity as you when asking Harry in the future. You will do great." Draco got up and walked away from Narcissa and Narcissa looked at Dan and he wore an expression she had not seen before.

"I may not be a wizard, but if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will find you and I will kill you," Dan said as he looked straight in to her eyes. Gone was the easy go lucky along for the ride friend. This was a father that was just told his Daughters lover would propose to his daughter. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she tried to read Dan. She nodded. Then it was as if he snapped out of it and popped out of his seat with a jovial smile.

"Good, because I really like you Narcissa and I don't think Andromeda would like to remain drinking buddies if I killed her sister," he smiled and gripped her shoulder in friendship but it took everything in her power not to flinch.

"You are kind of dark Dan," she tilted her head and then smiled, "I like it. Now I know where she got it from."

"Oh no, it's not me. Jean was ten times worse about protecting Hermione. Jean puts the word fierce to shame when it came to me and Hermione. She was truly a momma bear. It's just this is a future you are talking about. Please love her gently, deeply, and completely. That's all I ask," he said and with that smile she had seen on Hermione she walked from the table. She sat back and for the first time in her life since knowing Dan Granger, she felt she should fear him to a degree. She watched his back as he descended the steps. It made her respect him all the more. She pulled out the money for the drinks and left a tip when something floated to her. She examined it and it spoke.

"Open me," it said in Hermione's voice, "But you have to bring all of us with you," then Narcissa looked past the floating crane and saw dozens more that led to the stairs. So she opened the first one.

 _ **When I first looked out the train window and saw you staring back at me as if by magic, all I could think was you were beautiful.**_

She went to the next one.

 _ **When I met you for the first time my breath caught.**_

Then the next.

 _ **When you held me for the first time I thought I was home.**_

Then...

 _ **When you kissed me for the first time I never wanted to be kissed by another person ever again.**_

Further...

 _ **When you told me you loved me my world exploded… in a good way.**_

Onward…

 _ **The first night we spent together fuels my patronus.**_

By the dock….

 _ **When you finally let me love you to way you deserved to be loved I could feel every part of your heart and soul loving me back.**_

Narcissa walked with paper cranes in her hands and noted there were only 4 more and one last object in the air. Her heart swelled when she saw Hermione sitting in the shade watching her smiling.

4th of the last…

 **I am my best me when I am with you.**

3rd of the last…

 **You make me live life.**

2nd of the last…

 **Life without you in it would be no life at all**

Last of the Cranes…

 **I love you**

Narcissa looked into Hermione's eyes and the only thing that was between them was a floating paper rose. Hermione swallowed nervously but her smile never faltered. Narcissa laughed lightly but as she did so her dam broke, and her eyes shone as she stepped forward. She took the paper rose from the air and unfolded it. She revealed a shrunken box. Her hand went to her lips as she took in the importance of this moment. She looked up to Hermione and the brunette nodded urging her to go on. Narcissa pulled out her wand and enlarged her box, and opened it.

The blue velvet box creaked on its hinges at how slowly Narcissa opened the box. Inside on a pillow of white was an emerald clustered around it with small diamonds protected by a silver guard. There was a small piece of paper tucked in the ring laying on the box. Narcissa's hands shook as she pulled out the small slip of paper.

 _ **I choose you, so please take my hand and choose me too. Will you say "I do"?**_

Narcissa closed the box as she wept tears of joy as she nodded. Hermione for the first time since Narcissa came to the dock nodded back nervously as if making sure Narcissa wanted this. Hermione scrabbled to the woman she loved just as Narcissa reached out for the woman she could not live without.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes," Narcissa whispered in Hermione's ears, then she pushed Hermione back and looked into her eyes and said it loud, proud, and strong, "Yes, I will Marry you!"

Hermione couldn't speak, her cranes did the speaking for her but as she looked to Narcissa only one thing came to her lips, "You made me feel so full," she said and then took Narcissa's hand and placed it over her heart, "right here."

Both women turned but didn't pull from each other when they heard clapping from behind Hermione. There stood their family beaming proudly at them. Narcissa looked to each of them, and narrowed her eyes.

"You all knew about this?" she tried to scold and be angry but she couldn't not right then.

"Draco and I got a message on our coins, and it turned out every one was here and went to our huts to witness something extraordinary," Sirius said as he smiled warmly at Narcissa

"Did you know about this?" she asked when she turned her head to Andromeda and Dan. Then both held their hands in the air not knowing but Dan smiled widely at Hermione and gave her a thumbs up. Andromeda walked toward Narcissa and hugged her and then Hermione.

"Now that's how you propose to someone," she winked and hip checked her sister.

"May I?" Hermione asked as she pointed to the box Narcissa closed. Narcissa nodded and the woman to the box, opened it and took out the ring and then Narcissa's hand. She simply caught Narcissa's eyes and never let them go as she slipped the ring on Narcissa's hand. "Looks perfect," Hermione said.

"You didn't even look," Narcissa whispered still trapped by Hermione's brown orbs.

"I didn't have to," she replied and then kissed Narcissa's lips.

"Happy Christmas eve," Hermione said and smiled toward Narcissa. The blonde could only smile and shake her head.

"Would you like to go the Christmas Eve Parade with me tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Still asking your fiancé for a date, love?" Narcissa quipped cutely and Hermione blushed and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"I would love to date you for the rest of my life, married or not," Hermione smiled warmly, glowing love for Narcissa.

"Oh my god, you two are too sweet," Andromeda spoke and then made shooing motions with her hands, "Dan break out the firewhiskey and let me tell you a few things you might need to know about the Black Family," Andromeda joked.

"Andy don't you dare frighten him off! Remember, I know where I can find Bella!" Narcissa growled.

"And that is something we need to talk about. Our family, well we are kinda dark magic leaning…" Andromeda sat down with Dan who just absorbed everything his best friend had to tell him. Hermione and Narcissa walked into their hut and got lost as they did nothing more than go for a swim, and be with the other.

 **Equals…**

"Ok, you all have your jobs down right? No questions?" Asked Narcissa as she nodded to each and every person on the dock. Every one nodded and then Narcissa zipped off toward their dinner table before the parade. After a few moments, everyone scuttled off to their places and they began. There was a knock on Hermione's Hut door.

"Come in," Hermione said as she was fixing earrings to her ears as she wore a soft peach dress. She smiled when she saw Draco.

"I am here to be the first leg of your journey," He said as he offered to take her arm when she was ready. She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"I will take you to your second check point. You were supposed to have a scavenger hunt but some one thought this would be better," Draco said as he and Hermione meandered down the dock slowly.

"I am your first point because I am the first person that befriended you at Hogwarts. I am the first of us to find out about the future, and I am the one directly affected by the question you will be asked later," Draco stopped Hermione and held her hands and kissed her knuckles, "I love you so very much and I will support you with your decisions with your future, especially the future you have with my mother. I can't believe we went from then to now, and we will have this part of our lives to look forward to."

"Oh Draco," Hermione hugged the man before her, "Thank you so much."

"I will not and I repeat WILL NOT call you Step-mother," Draco joked and Hermione laughed with him and they began walking again and then came upon Harry. Harry smiled nervously and Draco passed Hermione off to him as he walked back the way they came then turned toward the stairs. He took her arm just as Draco did.

"Yeah, so you and Narcissa, engaged… wow," he said as he ran his hand through his messy black hair and she laughed at his nervous tick, "Right, well I'm here because I am your second friend you made, and I will always be your brother. I support you just like Draco, but not like Draco… oh dear," he said getting flustered.

"Thank you Harry, that makes me feel so loved," she said as she kissed his cheek and then they reached a set of stairs and there stood Sirius looking dashing in a linen suit. She felt weird being passed off like this to everyone but she knew it was Narcissa's way of telling her how much she loved her.

"So you will be a Black soon," He said his eyes mischievously glittered as he looked at her, she narrowed her eyes and pulled her wand and smiled.

"Yes, I am and I could not be happier," she said the nonverbal threat evident. He laughed and held up his hands.

"I am the first Black you saved other than my cousin. You are my godsons and my cousin's son best friend. I know how brave you are, and how big your heart is, or you would have never given me that Occlumency book the first night we met. You make her happy. She is so strong Hermione, to many. It's like she is our Queen in our family seeing as she is head of house, but just like the strongest of bridges, she has weak points, protect them, protect her," he said and she was proud of her friend for some strange reason. Maybe it was because he showed in their accent up those steps, that he loved Narcissa so very much. It was then that Andromeda came into view and Hermione chuckled as the woman wore a suite matching all men in their group. It was seeing Andromeda standing there pretending to dude it up that she realized they all matched.

"Oh Andy stop," Hermione laughed as the brunette shifted this way and that like pretending to be Sirius for a few moments. Then she held out her arms to Hermione and the woman walked right into the. Andromeda grabbed at her collar.

"Gods, how do they do suits in the summer," she brought out her wand and wore an elegant black dress, "Much better. Ah right, now I am not here as a person from your past or who met you when, I am here because of Narcissa. She is my sister Hermione. I thought I lost her," her eyes shimmered, "and then she found me again all because of you. She called my house and found me all because of a strong courageous young woman who stole the very air from her chest, even back then. When I first met you and your father, I saw her love for you even at that tragic moment, she loved you so much and with each and every day it has only grown deeper, and more steady and true." Andromeda paused and brought Hermione to look at her, "She is the last of my family, please be kind to her, patient with her, and love her madly, passionately, and somewhat irrationally," Andromeda asked of Hermione smiling and shaking her hands. Hermione took the woman into her arms and hugged her hard.

"I already do," Hermione confirmed and then Dan walked up to them and took his daughters arm and Andromeda walked off.

"Your proposal was perfect and if I had magic I would have loved to have some something like that for your mother," Dan said, "I am the last leg of this little journey this evening, because I am your father, and I love you, but I also wanted to tell you that Narcissa loves you so very much. She came to us today with her idea. Her plan had me thinking one thing. You, dear daughter, will have to be very understanding with this woman," Dan smiled, "She isn't used to showing how she feels. I wonder if they beat it out of the upper-class purebloods, to be emotionless from birth. So you, might have to feel for the both of you at times in your future but I do believe you and Narcissa will be happy. Now just go and get your girl, sweetheart," he said smiling.

"What no words of encouragement, no one hurt the other? Something from the past?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her lips.

"You and I live a lot of our lives in the past, my little bean. It is time to look to the future," Dan turned Hermione around and whispered in her ear, "with that woman, and your whole family." He said as he escorted Hermione to the large table where everyone was already sitting. Narcissa was standing, waiting in and exquisite blue dress that Andromeda tailored that afternoon from the market. Dan walked from Hermione and sat next to Andromeda and Draco. Hermione was frozen to the spot.

Her blonde hair was up in a loose bun, her makeup was none existent as she wore a small sun burn on her nose and cheeks. The few days they had been on the island she had grown tanner, and Hermione could say younger, but that wasn't it, it was freer. The woman that stood before her was not a pureblood wizarding Head of house. She was a woman full of love and adventure. She was Narcissa. Hermione walked to the table and took Narcissa's out stretched hand.

"Please join us my love," Narcissa said with a soft smile to her lips and Hermione sat down next to Narcissa. She knew what was going to happen she just didn't know when. Then she looked around and then down to the table where Narcissa's hand rest. Hermione reached out for the very hand that carried on it their promise. Hermione ran her fingers in between Narcissa's and kissed the finger that held her ring. Narcissa looked to her and then smiled. Dinner went on and on and laughter was like a salve for the aches and pains for the soul at the table. Then a clock chimed and every one turned around. They looked over the balcony of their outside dinner table and watched as the parade went by. Narcissa took Hermione's hand and slipped a box into her hand.

"I am not a woman of too many words. Even those words they are rarely flowery or full of sentiment, but with this token of affection, and my promise to the future I will spend every day of my life trying to protect you and make you happy. Will you marry me?" Narcissa spoke solely to Hermione and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, always yes," Hermione said and then looked around and saw everyone looking at them. Narcissa opened the box and gave it to Hermione. Hermione looked down on the ring and saw a ruby nestled in a cluster of diamonds in a square. Hermione smiled and gave the box back to Narcissa. Then woman smiled as if Hermione read her mind. She took it out of the box and slipped the ruby on Hermione's finger.

"Dear god, Narcissa," Andromeda gasped and then looked to her sister and then down to the ring, "How did you get the curse off of it?"

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked at the gorgeous stone set. Narcissa reached out to Hermione and calmed her down by taking her hand.

"It was known as the Black Blood Diamond, in essence it is a ruby that had been cursed out of revenge to one of our ancestors. Turns out she would take lovers wed them, then kill them, and imbibe the ring with their blood to protect her, and shield her. One such lover escaped but cursed her precious ruby. This ring though, has had a questionable past," Hermione raised and eye brow and Narcissa laughed, "Alright it has had a dark past. I felt it was fitting for me to give to you, for with all of my better choices as of late, I was not always a good, and grey light witch. So I called a friend of ours to remove the curse," Narcissa looked to Hermione and Hermione smiled.

"Fleur knew?" Hermione asked as Narcissa continued to watch Hermione.

"Yes, and she demands 10 of the best bottles of wine I have and we are to visit the vineyard when we have time so she may try one more time to steal the love of her life from me," Narcissa said rolling her eyes, but looked at Hermione smiling. Hermione only laughed, and looked at the ruby.

"Did you do this because I'm a Gryffindor, because I could have been sorted differently ya know?" Hermione asked and Narcissa's eye brow shot up.

"No love, Rubies are said to contain protection properties and shield from psychic attacks. This ring because of the… well history, can and will protect you from attacks, minimize damage so to speak. When you wear that ring it is as if you are wearing a layer of protection. I also thought it was one of the rarer and most beautiful sets we have in the Black Vaults. I had to give it to the rarest and most beautiful woman in the world," Narcissa said leaning back in her chair and draping her arm over the back of Hermione's watching the woman with the ring. Hermione nodded and turned to Narcissa.

"I love it and its perfect. Yours is forged by goblins so should protect you and increase intuition memory, and," Hermione leaned over and whispered into Narcissa's ear, "fertility."

Narcissa jerked back and looked down at Hermine her lips forming a perfect O as she stared into brown eyes.

"Someday?" Hermione asked biting her lips. Narcissa pulled Hermione to her and nuzzled into her hair and kissed her temple nodding still shocked.

"So what house Hermione," asked Harry reaching for his drink.

"Slytherin," she replied easily. Harry choked as did Sirius, but every one else at the table chuckled. Narcissa shook her head.

"Figures," the blonde mumbled but looked at Hermione.

Dinner went on and passed by and everyone went their separate ways yet again. Narcissa and Hermione walked back to the bungalow holding hands, and dancing with the music of the festival. Narcissa placed an arm on Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Are you happy?" she asked the brunette.

"More than words can say. Are You?" Hermione said smiling widely then her brow furrowed as she asked Narcissa in return.

"More than words can say my love," Narcissa followed the woman into the hut and marveled at the fish beneath them. It was something she still couldn't quite get over. Hermione walked over to her and dropped their shoes in the corner. She took Narcissa's hands and her thumb caressed the ring on her finger and she smiled bigger if that were possible. Hermione tugged on her lover. And took the clothes from Narcissa's body. Narcissa did the same to Hermione. Hermione pulled them across the floor and out the door. Then both dove together. They both took a leap and trusted the other to be there. As they came together in an embrace they realized that this was the perfect end to the perfect day.


	88. Shelter Of Your Love

I may have to take a break. I am sorry but I have posted everyday massive chapters for about 12 days straight. My brain is fuzzy, and am exhausted. Can you guys forgive me if this is the last chapter for a few days?

Jimmy Cliff - Shelter Of Your Love

PS: I LOVE my Draco and Andromeda!

* * *

Christmas Morning started out on a foggy sticky humid morning. Narcissa woke first. She need time she had to reevaluate, and digest. Her thoughts where clear, and ordered, and happy. She didn't speak with Hermione at all last night when they arrived back to their quarters, and it was then that she was overwhelmed by the simple fact that she didn't have to say a word. They were in tune, they knew more about each other in the time they have spent than Lucius ever knew about her in the years they were married. Well that's not completely right. He knew facts, trivia, about her life. But Hermione, her Beloved Hermione knew HER, inside and out. Who cared about some ones favorite color? Hermione knew her feelings, her ways, and the things that seemed to set her off, drive her into a blazing inferno of rage, but she also knew how to calm her, find even ground with her. Hermione knew how to take care of her.

The magical soul mate, and the truelove bond just hammered it all home that Hermione and Narcissa were meant to be. She was supposed to be shot into the future. She remembered how Hermione described her in the alternate future and she sounded…. Sad. Also she treated Hermione inferior because of her blood status and that make Narcissa sigh. How could she let Lucius rule and lord over her life so completely? Even if Hermione and Narcissa never got together in this life, it sounded like she would have been loads happier with Draco and teaching him tolerance, and watching him grow into a fine young man. She summoned her parchment and a pen. She had grown fond of the muggle pens and their seeming endless wells of ink. Dan and Andromeda took her to a store where she bought a very nice fountain pen. It was a compromise of both worlds as she could still feel a feint scratch on the paper, and write endlessly. She cast a small spell on the cartridge and it was charmed to switch out on its own. She smiled as Blue ink, and not black wrote on the paper.

1\. My favorite color is green  
2\. My favorite thing to eat are frozen key lime pies.  
3\. I do not have a favorite song, but I do adore this magic moment.  
4\. My favorite animal if the wolf, I think that is due to my animagus.  
5\. I would like to have more children.  
6\. I want to wake up every morning and my lover in my bed.  
7\. I want to go to sleep every night with my lover in my arms.  
8\. My least favorite thing to do on the planet thus far is fly in an airplane.  
9\. I prefer brandy to scotch  
10\. My favorite subjects academically where DADA and transfiguration  
11\. My greatest fear is my son hating me for marrying his best friend. Taking away from him all of my love and attention.  
12\. My greatest fear accompanies the previous. I am afraid Hermione would leave to make sure that Draco and I are safe, and happy.  
13\. It is selfish but I want to be married as soon as possible.  
14\. I want a second animagus. I have always wondered what it would be.  
15\. Some part of me wished that Bella will heal her heart and soul and come back to the family.  
16\. A part of me also wished that she and Andromeda repair what was broken if Bella turns around.  
17\. I would like to go work, maybe as a mediwitch or potions master at Hogwarts. It was always fun when I was there, especially taking care of the young ones in the infirmary.  
18\. I hope that Draco and Harry live long beautiful lives together.  
19\. I hope the alliances we have made recently are sound and secure.  
20\. Lastly, I hope Dan and Andy can find happiness.

Narcissa looked at the list she made of her likes, fears, and wishes. She looked out over the small cove the dock was nestled in and inhaled. The sun had begun coming up, and the fog slowly started to lift. She watched the sky become lighter and lighter. She smiled when she heard it, and turned around.

Hermione stood there in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt behind her smiling down at Narcissa with the affection of an entire solar system. Hermione took a deep breath and rocked on her heals and then held out a hand for Narcissa. Narcissa smiled and took the hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. They swayed to the music, and spun and turned laughing as they messed up and played around just enjoying the song and finally they swayed back and forth hands clasped at their chest between them foreheads together. Hermione waved her wand as the music was about to begin again, Then a new song flowed through to them and Hermione pulled back from Narcissa and looked at her lover.

"I heard this the other night and fell in love with it. Listen to the lyrics," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded and they began to sway back and forth.

 _How I survived, Oh, I don't know.  
Still I'm glad to say, I'm still here today.  
I tried to pretend, but it was just a show.  
Now I, I just can't hide. I had to swallow my pride.  
And I had to:_

 _Run for the shelter of your love._

The songs words slid into Narcissa's thoughts and it was sad, and beautiful at the same time. She herself had to run away and fight another day, but she always came back to fight for what she felt was right and important. Here was Hermione, telling her with the same song that she found a home in her arms, she found shelter in her love. Narcissa only closed her eyes and let the song take her away with Hermione in her embrace.

"I did on that hill in France," Hermine said when she pulled from Narcissa and kissed her but they kept dancing.

"Did what," Narcissa's croaked out as her voice was heavy with emotion, which one she wasn't sure of. Hermione hand her hands on her hips and they swayed hip to hip but looked at the other.

"Found a shelter in your love," Hermione said smiling as she sang back the lyric to Narcissa. The older woman smiled and kissed Hermione lightly. The song ended and Hermione accioed a radio and set it on the table and tuned into Christmas music and put it on love as she and Narcissa sat at the table looking at the rising sun. Hermione sipped on a cup of tea and Narcissa tried the coffee. It was bitter but very nice, especially since she did not sleep the night before. Hermione took her hand gaining her attention. She cupped Narcissa's cheek and ran her thumb under her eyes where dark circles and bags where beginning to develop.

"You didn't sleep last night. Would you like to tell me why?" Hermione said as she sat back giving Narcissa time. Narcissa took a deep breath and gave Hermione the list. The brunette read it quickly. Some of the items made the girl smile and some of the items made her brow furrow in worry. Narcissa reached out when the list was read, and took Hermione's hands and swallowed as she looked back over the sparking water with the sun half way over the horizon.

"Above all the things on that list I feared, I fear that if I were to go to sleep, I would wake in Black Hall, and this would have been nothing more than the most exquisite dream I have ever had," Narcissa whispered and she swallowed back her feelings, then kissed Hermione's finger that held the engagement ring and a promise of the future.

"Number 13…" Hermione said as she put the sheet down and sat on the edge of her seat, "Let's do it, today, Here and now, well after Christmas gift exchange," Hermione said. Narcissa sat forward eyes open in shock she put her tea cup down.

"No," Narcissa said and then sat primly straight up, "We shouldn't, it's insane, we just…" Narcissa looked at Hermione. She was a woman. The woman who loved her in return. Hermione grabbed Narcissa's hand and held it over her heart and told her to close her eyes and push everything out. Narcissa did. She felt… It was… her eyes flew open.

"How long have you been able to feel me like that?" Narcissa asked as she left her hand on Hermione's heart.

"Since the morning after we solidified our bond," Hermione smiled at Narcissa's surprise, "I pick up on things very quickly, and you are deflecting."

"NO!' Narcissa said loudly and stood up and began to pace and Hermione stood with her.

"Why not?' Hermione rebuffed as she began to steel herself for an argument, "When will it begin Narcissa?" Hermine asked. Narcissa's eyes snapped to Hermione and it was then that Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"You want to marry because of a blasted war!?" Narcissa raged at Hermione. Hermione stood her ground and pointed her finger at Narcissa.

"You want to say no to something that feels so right because we have been engaged for less than 24 hours, but we have been in love for years?!' Hermione snapped back, which brought a gasp from Narcissa and Hermione softened her eyes, and her voice, "Yes Love, years, It may be decades for you, but it has been many years for me. I feel like I have been living a double life at times. In the time turner it isn't just time to read it gave me. It gave me time to learn myself. It gave me time to grow, think, analyze, and reflect," Hermione walked to Narcissa and took her fingers and laced them with hers, "It gave me time to love you."

Narcissa stared down at Hermione. She shook her head and sighed, her own eyes softening, and her posture melting.

"Sometimes I forget that you have done all of those things. I forget that you are not 17 not by a trick or a potion. You have lived that time you have jumped forward. You have experienced growth and you are not to be coddled or underestimated," Narcissa let go of Hermione's hand and sat down with her head in her hands, "I have loved you for so, so many years," she said to her palms then uncovered her face, "I am afraid this won't work, and then I would be shattered Hermione. You have so much power over me, you can literally destroy me. Please tell me I am not alone in this… feeling. Please tell me I am not alone in this entire path that we have begun to walk together."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and got up and walked from her lover and walked into Andromeda and Dan's hut. She was seen moments later with Andromeda with her wand in her hand looking a little worse for wear.

"What in the hell is going on at 7:30 in the morning on a tropical island where we are supposed to be relaxing and enjoying Christmas?" Andromeda yawned and then she saw Hermione grab Narcissa's arm and hold it up.

"Cissy what did you do?" she asked in a calm yet high lilt to her voice. She knew what that hold meant. Narcissa meant to seize her arm from Hermione but she couldn't get out of Hermione's grip.

"Do it Andy." Hermione said and Andromeda looked at Narcissa.

"No! Are you insane!?"

"You questioned whether or not I am in this for the long haul. You doubted me and how deeply I need you, want you, and love you. So I will prove it to you. Let's go Andy," Hermione said as she tightened her hold on Narcissa. "This has nothing to do with getting married today as I had suggested. It has everything to do with you thinking you are alone in this," Hermione with her other hand reached out and used her index finger and made Narcissa look into her eyes and with a smile, "You will never be alone Narcissa, I promise," Hermione said and then looked to Andromeda. Narcissa shook her head.

"Please stop, I trust you, I believe in you. Just please stop," Narcissa sighed and rubbed her arm as Hermione let her go. Hermione stood and looked to Narcissa and looked down into Blue eyes.

"Please never doubt that I would give you everything in this world or the next. I am here for you. I will follow you, lead you, and support you. And if I have to I will pull out dramatic displays such as this to show you that you are loved, and I will always feel like this if not more, then call the a drama queen for trying to hammer that in to your thick skull. I'm in this too or I would not have put my mother's ring on your finger," Hermione said, kissed Narcissa's head and walked slowly to the stairs and up to the reception part of the resort.

"Why can't you and Hermione have it easy?" Andromeda said as she took a sip of Narcissa's coffee and nodded then put a heating charm on it. Narcissa sat back in her chair and collapsed into the chair frustrated.

"Who said they wanted to get married today?" Andromeda asked as that seemed to set off both women.

"I made a list this morning gathering my thoughts. I gave it to her. She saw that I want to get married as soon as possible. She suggested me do it today after Christmas gift exchange," Narcissa ran through the event on that topic.

"Damnit Narcissa!" Andromeda said slamming down the coffee cup startling her younger sister. "You just made her prove to YOU she was WORTHY of this life with YOU!" Andromeda ran her hands over her face and pointed at Narcissa narrowing her eyes, "I told you that she can't be the one to show their depth of love, nor PROVE anything," Andromeda took the list and read down the ways and scoffed.

"What now?" Narcissa said as she looked at her sister.

"Read 11, 12, and then 13. Then I want you to think of the questions you asked her about being in it equally. It's like you are having second thoughts about this whole thing and you don't even know it," Andromeda said as she sat back and wondered how she can get a fresh cup of coffee. She watch Narcissa read her list and then groan and slammed her palm to her forehead. Andromeda winced.

"I am an idiot," Narcissa said.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder who the one who has lived longer was. You or the girl?" she said as a cup of coffee magically appeared on the table and she smiled for it and took her first sip, "Ah bliss. Do what you want. I am not going to guide you through getting married, but I can help you try to make it up to Hermione. How? I'm not sure," Andromeda said thinking.

"Her favorite flowers are birds of Paradise and lavender roses, her favorite muggle author is Charles Dickens, and her favorite thing to do in this world is hold you," said a voice coming from a Hut behind them. Dan sighed and sat next to Andromeda and their coffee appeared.

"She loves to draw landscapes, and flowers, which is one reason why she loves your greenhouse," said Harry as he shuffled to the table, and a pumpkin juice popped up.

"She would like to learn Legamancy and share everything with you," Sirius said and he walked to the table shockingly awake.

"She would love to marry you, love you, and create a life with you," Draco said as he went to his mother and looked at the infernal list. He looked down at his mother and took up the pen. He scratched out numbers 11, and 12, and circled 13. Narcissa looked around her at the faces of each and every person that supported her and she sighed.

"You all heard that?" she whispered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I was listening when I heard the music," Sirius said and everyone was nodding. Draco nudged his mother when her ears turned pink.

"You can't do this by yourself," Draco said as he looked into his mother's eyes and then pointed to the paper, "Do not let that list stop you from being happy. If you want to get married today, then do it. If you want to get married after the war, then do it then, but you must talk to Hermione. Tell her your reasons. All of us do not need to know a thing about what is happening with you two as long as you are happy, but you must communicate with your fiancé, Mother," Draco softly scolded Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and then sat back. She would work on that in the future, but right now she was wondering where Hermione was. Andromeda stood when Narcissa began to look frantic, and put her hand out. And then shifted smoothly into a black crow, and took off.

"I thought we were all some kind of canine," Narcissa said and then looked to Sirius and he nodded.

"She is a black wolf with a little bit of a brown undercarriage. I guess she has two just like Hermione," Sirius confirmed. Narcissa sighed shaking her head. She has to start doing better with Hermione.

Andromeda landed near the rock they found Hermione a few days ago and was relieved to find her there. She walked up to Hermione and sat on the rock beside her friend. She looked out at the view with Hermione and sighed.

"It's beautiful here. Is that why you have returned to this rock?" Andromeda measuring how Hermione felt. Hermione simply smiled.

"It is beautiful but I didn't come here for the view. I came here because if Narcissa wanted to come and get me she would have a place to look," Then she turned to Andromeda, "I am sorry I dragged you into that. I am usually never that dramatic or forceful for that matter, but when she asked if I felt the same way it was like she hit me in the gut," Hermione turned back to the island that was beginning to wake up, "It hurt," Hermione whispered.

"Sometimes Narcissa needs that type of extreme to get her ass in gear," Andromeda chuckled, "Please don't make that a normal occurrence though, but she also needs to learn to use her words to express her thoughts and feelings. Not everyone is a mind reader," Andromeda nudged her again and smiled.

"Yes, but I need to be more patient with her too. What I did could be considered cruel with that stunt and I was a fool," Hermione said.

"Yes, but after everything you have been through she needed a good whack for even bringing up the fact that you two were not on the same page,' Andromeda tilted her head back.

"Let's go back. I need to apologize," Hermione said and the older woman cringed as Hermione pulled on her arm.

"I haven't flown in years," she smiled and Hermione laughed and they both shifted and glide slowly down to their party.

 **Gifts…**

The gift of being on the vacation was the biggest gift of all but small trinkets where exchanged here and there. Andy mad matching Scarfs, mittens, and cap for everyone when they returned to England. Sirius got the guys quidditch tickets, and the ladies a spa day redeemable in a year. Harry made albums of their time as a family and everyone laughed at the antics the magical photos portrayed. Draco gave everyone a new cloak, pea coat set. Dan loved it. Hermione recharged the coins they had, and gave Harry and Draco new brooms, Sirius got an advanced Occlumency book with a knowing smile, Andromeda got books on wards to take care of her home in the coming years, and Hermione gave Dan a new tie and cufflink set. Narcissa gave each and every one at the table a watch with settings per person: School, Home, Danger, Tortured, Late, Safe.

"I have another gift for you Dan from a friend," she held out a ring and a bracelet. "They are portkeys that will take you to a safe house. Even at the inkling of danger use it. They do not need to be recharged. You turn the ring 3 times left and off you go. You do the same for the bracelet."

"What happens if it accidently turned the allotted number?" Dan asked.

"You must turn them in quick succession. It should take you less than three seconds to do that and then you are out, any longer than that it will start the count over," Narcissa said and Dan nodded and put them aside from when they arrived in England.

"Hermione what did you get Narcissa?' Harry asked and Hermione looked to Narcissa.

"I am sure she and I will discuss that later, Harry, thank you," Narcissa said with a smile and then everyone went back to admiring their gifts. Hermione went into her hut and knew Narcissa was going to follow.

"I am sorry," both women said at the same time. Narcissa put up her hand and silently asked to be heard. Hermione sat down.

"I want to begin by saying I was scared of going too fast into a marriage when we just put rings on the others finger," Narcissa said and then bit her lip, "I want to get married," she held out her hand when Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "But I need to ask you right now this ever moment a few questions. Is that ok?" Hermione nodded and Narcissa sighed and rubbed her palms on her shorts.

"Do you want this as much as I do?

"Yes."

"You want to be married to me, and live in a pureblooded society with a whack job for a sister and an insane lunatic for another sister, along with me having a child the same biological age as yourself?"

"Which witch is which?" Hermione smiled and Narcissa smiled back, "Yes despite and because of all of those factors."

"If we did this today would you regret it years from now?"

"Nope," Hermione said popping the 'p.'

"Really?" Narcissa decompressed and went to her knees before Hermione disbelieving, and hoping against all hope that this was what they both wanted and Hermione would say yes. Hermione slid Blonde locks out of Narcissa's face.

"Yes," Hermione said then kissed Narcissa's cheek.

"Yes," then she kissed Narcissa's eyes lids.

"Yes," then she bent forward and kissed her chest where her heart beat.

"Yes," then she looked into Narcissa's eyes and cupped her cheeks, and never broke eyes contact.

"I'll show you, I trust you," Hermione said as she looked in to Narcissa's eyes and it was soft as slipping into a pool of warm water. Narcissa saw how she looked at Hermione, she saw how much love they shared, and Dan was right that when they were together it was like you could see magic. Hermione held Narcissa's hand and watched the woman watch them in her mind. Hermione smiled and then tugged her hand and Narcissa slipped out of her lovers mind. She pressed her forehead against Hermione's

"I am so sorry I had doubts," Narcissa said as she put her hands on Hermione's hips.

"I am sorry I pushed you so far earlier today to get a point across," Hermione said as she softly pecked at Narcissa's lips.

"I have something for you," Hermione said and retrieved her bag. She pulled out a scroll, and enlarged it. She handed it to Narcissa.

"Scrollblade wanted me to give this to you for Christmas. He said they don't gift exchange but he knew we would. When I read it, I told him it should come from him. He was adamant I need to give this to you when ever, but he thought it would be a nice gift from the goblin nation," Hermione said softly and nervously.

Narcissa looked up to Hermione and Hermione looked to her hands and began fidgeting, "After this morning I wasn't sure if you would want that. I am sorry. Both of us were not asked," Hermione said and stood up leaving Narcissa on the floor. Narcissa kept reading and Hermione walked out of the hut and brought back Dan and Andromeda and Draco. The three new comers looked nervously at Narcissa who now sat on the floor. She finally looked up to Hermione and her eyes swam.

"That's it?" Narcissa whispered, "That all that had to happen?" Narcissa asked as her chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

"Andy get some water she is having a panic attack," Hermione directed as she threw herself to her knees and made Narcissa match her breathing … in…..out… in…out.

"Good, very good Narcissa, drink this," Hermione directed then looked around the room and Draco was about to ask what happened but Hermione shook her head and gave him the scroll. Dan, Andy, and Draco huddled around the parchment. Narcissa held Hermione's shoulder, getting under control. Then watched her son, her sister, and her lover's father.

"Hermione," Narcissa whispered in Hermione's ear so only the witch could hear her, "We are married according to the goblin nation," she stated and Hermione nodded and pulled away.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, or at all but I felt you needed to know, especially after this…" her words were cut off as Narcissa slammed her lips into Hermione's.

"So I guess they are gonna get married?" It was Dan who asked the question aloud. Narcissa could only give a thumbs up as she would not remove her lips from Hermione's.

"Come on you two we gotta get some planning done," Andromeda said as she pulled the guys with her.

 **Later….**

Everyone else in their little camp designated themselves job. Draco and Harry went to get them dresses, Sirius went to the reception the Dan, Andromeda. Sirius was to be there to help coordinate with Dan and do any heavy lifting if they needed to, and Andromeda went up to the front deck and smiled as she saw Tia.

"Hello Tia. I was wondering if we could expedite a wedding between two fabulous women," Andy said smiling brightly.

"Of course, would you like to schedule that for New Year's Eve?" Tia said looking at the ledger.

"Is it possible to make it happen at sunset this evening?" Andromeda asked looking to the woman's eyes. She hated when she did it but she slipped into the woman's mind and just thanking her lucky stars it was a muggle working for a magical community. She was the caretaker of all elite accounts. Andy saw her frown, and Tia looked up and shook her head.

"You did not need to do that, miss," She said to Andromeda and Andy had the good grace to look chastised and apologize.

"I am sorry, but these two women are important to me, and I want to help them in any way. Please help me help them be happy?" Andromeda said to the woman and the woman sighed and smiled.

"It will cost you double because it is a holiday and the staff are with their families," Tia said softly not wanting to hurt the woman. Andromeda pulled out a plastic card with Narcissa's name on it and slapped it on the desk.

"Triple the cost, and all we need is someone to play music, and officiate the marriage. We won't even keep you long," Andy said. She knew time was of essence seeing as how both Hermione and Narcissa were sometimes re-planers. Tia smiled and pushed the card back and looked into Andy's eyes.

"Double the cost will be fine. We want people to be happy, and to return. Also the word of mouth advertisement will get more revenue for the island, so please sing our praises and fabulous service," Tia said and then leaned forward, "And save me a dance," she smiled prettily and blushed as she looked down.

"Oh… OHH" Andromeda's eyebrows shot into her hair line and then she smiled as she looked at the woman before. She nodded and asked how it would be paid for and Tia said that everything will be charged to the accountholders tab at the end of the trip. Andromeda winced. She had no idea how much that would be but she knew between Narcissa and Hermione it would be nothing more than chump change.

"Is there any way we can help to set up for the event this evening?" Andromeda asked as she looked back at the pretty Tia.

"No, Thank you, just save me that dance," she eyes flew back down to her ledger as she saw the two gentlemen behind the woman in front of her and then blushed. Andromeda turned around and took Sirius and Dan by the arms.

"Come lads. Let's break the news to my extremely skittish sister and her formidable lover that they can't back out of it now," Andy smiled.

"Why a Christmas wedding Andromeda? If it a special day in the wizarding community?' Dan asked as he held her hand.

"No, and that a good question Andromeda, by the way since when where you into women?" Sirius asked as he looked down to his cousin.

"Don't tell Cissy and Hermione but everyone around the world celebrates Christmas. It's an easy date to remember. What better day to get married on than a day you can't forget?" Dan laughed at her genius, "As for your question cousin, I have always been into women…" he whipped his head down and then she smirked, "And men, and some magical creatures. Goodness once you get past all the astrological and astronomy talk centaurs, especially the fillies are quite dreamy. There was this one time in 7th year I got lost in the forbidden forest, and her name was Eris. Gods her…"

"Ah AH AH we are good, I don't need to know. I guess that would make you everything sexual then," Sirius said as she laughed. She nodded.

"Which is one reason why I was perfectly fine with Nymphadora shacking up Remis Lupin," she deadpanned and Sirius stopped balking at her words as she and Dan continued to the huts.

"You are ok with your child being in a relationship with a werewolf?" he asked as he touched her shoulder. She nodded.

"As long as he treats her right and doesn't try to turn her, I am A-Ok with them," Andy said and then immediately found herself in Sirius's strong arms. He repeated over and over two words… thank you.

 **Sunset…**

The little island wedding was nothing sort of perfect. The little steel drum band played as Narcissa walked down a path from the left, and Hermine from the right. Draco accompanied his mother, and Dan accompanied his daughter. The rag tag family was all that was needed and wanted for such an affair. Hermione wished she could have invited Fleur, and Narcissa wished she could have invited Snape but it was perfect none the less.

When they saw the other the ladies had to admit that the boys picked out some good dresses. Narcissa's was black. She was a Black, and this wasn't her first Marriage. Seeing as it was dead awful hot. The boys asked if the dresses could be made of cotton, and made a swooping neck line for Narcissa. For Hermione the boys went classic white linen. The dress was off the shoulder but hung snugly on Hermione's frame. Hermione and Narcissa didn't have shoes to match the dresses. Andromeda was about to transfigure something for shoes when Hermione smiled and shook her head. She rather liked being barefoot, with her feet sinking in the sand. It would be horrible to try and walk on the beach in heels anyways. Narcissa tilted her head and thought the same. So there they stood. On a beach facing the horizon at sunset saying their vows barefoot and beautiful. They never took their eyes off the other.

"Narcissa, I have loved you before I even met you," Hermione said with a private wink which made Narcissa smile at the inside joke, "And every day from the moment I met you I fall even more in love with you. I think this day was inevitable, not because of the past but because of the future we both want for each other and ourselves. All I see is a vast grey void with no idea what the future will hold, but one thing I know is that you are there. I love you and I choose you."

"Hermione, you are everything to me always. I can't find the words that can describe the type of love, or the amount of love I have for you, but what I don't know is I could never live a day without knowing you are in the world. I could not live life to the fullest without you there in life. I was never good with these types of words but all I can say with the honesty from the deepest parts of my heart is that I love you, and I choose you too, a thousand times over I will always choose you."

They brides stood there smiling and Hermione stepped closer to Narcissa and kissed her cheek, "That was perfect," She said to her lover. Narcissa smiled as her hands went to Hermione's hands and they inched closer. The officiator of the ceremony smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Do you Narcissa Black take Hermione Granger to be your partner in life, equally, passionately, and completely?' he asked, Narcissa nodded as she kissed Hermione's forehead. It was beginning to be too much for the older witch. It was happening n that moment, all of her dreams coming true.

"You have to say it," shouted Andromeda and Narcissa smiled and looked down to Hermione and her smiled was the most beautiful it has ever been.

"I do," the older witch said strongly as a tear slipped down her cheek. Hermione reached up and smoothed the tear from Narcissa's cheek.

"Do you Hermione Granger take Narcissa black to be your partner in life, equally, passionately, and completely?' he asked the shorter of the pair and Hermione smiled as the backs of her fingers stroked Narcissa's cheeks.

"Yes, I already have, this is just a formality," she said and there were chuckles from the crowd around them, and Narcissa smiled and chuckled wetly with emotion.

"I now pronounce you married, you my kiss the bride," The officiator said smiling and every one cheered. Hermione and Narcissa kissed and it was as if it was planned from the beginning. The sun had disappeared from the sky but as their lips connected out on the horizon a flash of green was seen. Andromeda stopped clapping as her eyes witnessed the occurrence. Then her eyes overflowed. She was happy and proud for her sister. The gods smiled on their union.

As with all things, good things especially, they came to an end. Their first night together as a married couple should have been heavenly, should have been beautiful, and all consuming. Except for the pop in the air and a small house elf walking up to Narcissa and Hermione. He held up a letter for Narcissa.

"Ducky are you ok?" Hermione asked as Narcissa read the letter. Her hand clenched around the parchment. She released her death grip, and gave Hermione the parchment.

 _Bella has come to me and asked for a potion to kill herself. Narcissa, you must come back. She will only talk to you._

 _~AB_

Narcissa stalked off and growled in the back of her throat. EVERY FUCKING TIME! Every time something turns perfect it gets ruined. Hermione shook hands and thanked everyone for coming but she would love to reacquaint herself with the woman she just married. Jeers, jokes, and laughter filtered to Narcissa. She closed her eyes and thought. She sighed, she could feel Hermine, and her anxiety. She took a deep breath and then returned with a happy smile on her face and walked toward Hermione, hand on the small of her back. Narcissa offered a small celebration on their dock full of wine, dancing, and laughter. She took Hermione's hand and led her to the hut.

"One night, please just give me one night," Narcissa pleaded with Hermione and Hermione smiled down at Narcissa and kissed her lightly as she swept loose hairs from her face.

"Take as many as you need. I know what's wrong with Bella anyhow and as long as Amelia can keep her from hurting herself until we get back, she will be fine," Hermione looked into relieved eyes.

"How do you know what's wrong with Bella?" Narcissa asked as she slid her arms around Hermione waist pulling her close.

"I didn't just bring books on soulmates and truelove," Hermione pulled from Narcissa and walked to her bag, and brought out four other books. Poison You Never Knew You Took, Bonds Through a Tattoo: How it Alters the Mind, Curses through a Dark Magic Mark: Life, Death and Everything in between and Feticide and the Curse it Brings.

Narcissa looked at the books, and released Hermione and read the titles. Her brows furrowed, and her head snapped up almost asking if it was even possible.

"Bella can be…?" she dare not ask the question, she dare not put words to her thoughts. But Hermione slipped her index finger under Narcissa's chin, brown on blue.

"I will try my damnedest to help Bella in any way that I can," Hermione promised. Narcissa pulled her back into her arms muttering over and over thank you, into the woman's chest.

That night everything was perfect, everything was right, and everything was magical. They didn't sleep, there was no such thing as they took from the other and gave back in equal fervor. When they lay there exhausted but not wanting to give up the moment, they shared their feelings through their slowly increasing and opening bond. When the sun had risen the next day, Narcissa and Hermione were packed. It was time for them to go home.


	89. Stepmother and Bella OH MY!

I wanted to try and at least get you all an update for the weekend. Things at work will start to pick up BIG TIME and that means this story, not put on the back burner, will be left alone to simmer a few days before updates occur. Thank you for being patient with me. Hope you enjoy. Bella is weird in the chapter… I know. But I like her duality in little story.

* * *

Draco put up a small fight in the morning with Narcissa as she told him of hers and Hermione's departure. Andromeda, and Dan stood back but from the look on Andromeda's face she did not approve of cutting this time short to save the unredeemable retch known as her sister.

"You are even taking Hermione! She is in more danger from Aunt Bella than I would ever be! This is wrong," Narcissa sighed and looked to Hermione and Hermione went to Draco and pulled him to walk with her down the docs.

"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"You can't go with her Hermione. Aunt Bella is insane. She will kill you if she finds out you lied to her," he said and then stopped taking a deep breath.

"Draco she wanted to go this very morning, and leave me here," Hermione said to the first friend she ever had, "Do you know what that did to me after last night?" she said softly. Draco slumped his shoulders and eyed her.

"You felt like she was treating you like a child didn't you?" Draco asked knowing the answer was yes, but to see Hermione sadly turn and look out over the cove they lived in for over a week, and then turn her eyes on him he clasped her hand.

"I will never make her do something like this alone Draco. Her entire life she has been alone, until you came along and made her world beautiful, but she was still alone in her decisions. She has had to decide and act according for decades longer than we have been alive," She shook his hand and he looked at her, "Does it make you feel better that I told her I would hex the hell out of her if she left me here worrying about her after getting Married?" Hermione smiled as Draco smirked and they looked at the other and chuckled.

"You would wouldn't you?" he asked laughing as he imagined an irate Hermione wielding a wand like a sword casting hex after juvenile hex at his mother.

"You bet," she looked down the dock to their family as they looked on uncomfortably, "If I message you on the coin every day, and can get her back here for the remainder of our vacation would you feel better about that?" She asked her best friend. She knew this was killing him but she didn't want to tell him that she was actually needed because of some of the research she had done.

"I want three daily reports and we are ALL wearing our watches, no matter what, deal?" Draco said as he pointed at her. Hermione held up her pinky finger and smiled. He smiled back and griped her finger with his and then came back to the group.

"If it wasn't you Hermione, I would have said that was some good Step-mothering work you did there," Draco said grinning from ear to ear as she turned red. She smiled and then shoved the boy off the doc. All the family saw was a hurt Draco, a placated Draco, and then a wet laughing Draco.

"Come on Hermione help me get out of here. I was Joking," he smiled brightly.

"Harry get you boyfriend out of the water. I don't like him very much right now," Hermione said and Harry cocked his head and walked down the dock and fished Draco out of the water.

"Alright love, we are good," Hermione said to Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded and Hermione called Tia for the emergency Apparation off the island and then back into England. Narcissa walked to the wet blonde and looked at him and reached out to ruffle his blonde hair. Then turned back to Hermione.

"Is everything ok?" she asked her son and Draco smiled lightly to his mother.

"I will be alright. I just worry Mother, about both of you," he said and then looked at the fuming Brunette.

"She will cool down, Little Lord," she said and he laugh out loud.

"Of course she will. I just keep teasing her about something rather sensitive to her," he said and saw Narcissa's brow furrow and her back up a pace, "I am not trying to bully her mother, but she is rather sensitive to the term step-mother," Draco said ducking a playful swipe from his mother.

"Just be safe, deal?" he asked his mother. She nodded to her son and pulled him into a hug, wet clothes be damned. She turned and held her hand out to Hermione and Hermione clasped it, and then they walked down the dock. When they got to reception Narcissa looked to her lover, nay wife, and smiled as a wave of warmth crashed over her.

"What?" Hermione asked shaking Narcissa's hand.

"I never thought I would be able to call you my wife, or partner. It's overwhelming, and a dream come true. Thank You," Narcissa said. Hermine smiled at blonde and then turned to the desk clerk.

"Yes, we were married yesterday. Could we take the official documents with us? We will be stopping by our Ministry of Magic as soon as we land and we will take care of the leg work for the system update on marriages." Hermione asked sweetly but in a way her tone and logic would not be denied. The island gent, Isaac was his name displayed on his tag, he smiled and gladly gave her the papers, but since they were married in US territory, they are recognized in their system as well, and the British system. Hermione smiled brightly at that and thanked him. Tia showed up and gave them a Frisbee.

"In case of emergencies we use apparation, but you have all been wonderful guests. Very humble. The staff loved your ceremony and want to give you the port key to get there as soon as possible, and to come back if you can," Tia said blushing. Narcissa saw the girl dancing with her sister last night, and it was sweet. Andy deserved kindness, and someone warm, even if it was for a few days. Narcissa look it from the island liaison and then Hermione grasped it and Off they went.

When they landed they landed in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic they both fell over. Hermione looked down right green around the gills and Narcissa clenched her stomach as if she was about to lose her breakfast. When they stood with the help of Amelia Bones and Dakota Hall, they were bustled to Amelia's office. With Hermione and Narcissa sitting in their chairs sipping water and cursing the office that still spun Hermione looked over.

"Do you want to do that or fly on an Airplane?" Hermione smirked. Narcissa rolled her head on the back of the chair and grimaced.

"Not sure yet, but this was quite… unbearable. However fast. If the sensation of moving rooms, and losing my guts on Amelia's carpet desists in a few moments, I'll take this method thank you." Narcissa smirked.

"Damn pureblood. Magic is better than everything else ideals," Hermione smirked, "This time however you might be right."

"I hate to ruin your little moment but you have something important to do," Amelia said brusquely. Dakota was heard snorting in the back and shook her head at Milly.

"What?" she said as Narcissa began to pull herself up higher and straighter. Hermine loved that about her. She seemed to exude power with her in 'Office' mode as Hermione liked to think of it. It was the mode people saw in public, especially officials, and in the Ministry. When Narcissa put on that Pureblood aristocratic face, something about it made Hermione feel warm.

"You don't want to interrupt? You are fucking kidding me right?" Narcissa said. She rarely used such language but the blasé way the Auror addressed them hit a very sore spot in Narcissa's patience. The blonde was beginning to fume and Hermione began to sit up too and took out her wand to cast a quick shield. Narcissa's magic was just under the surface and Hermione could feel hers begin to rise in reaction to her lovers.

"What? You were on vacation. It's not like you are getting…" Amelia Bones stopped talking as she saw Dakota in the back waving and telling her to stop talking. Hermione gave Amelia copies of both the goblin scroll and their Marriage license from last evening.

"When?" she asked as she read.

"Last night, just as Ducky gave me to note you sent him with, I just said I do," Narcissa growled and then Hermione put her hand on Narcissa's arm and Amelia looked around as something shifted in the room. It wasn't as stuffy. But it was charged. She finally looked at Narcissa. She looked beautiful, tan, happy, and younger. Amelia saw Hermione's hand, ring on her finger, and her eyes blew wide open.

"Congratulations Narcissa," she said in tightly. She wasn't sure how she felt, she wasn't sure of what had happened, she just was… not... sure. Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for Amelia to do it. Narcissa turned to Hermine.

"Are you sure? We haven't run it in a while?" she asked but Hermione placed her hand on Narcissa's arm and stared at Amelia.

"You and I have nothing to hide from these two. Your crazy sister down stairs, and the rest of the wizarding community… we will talk about that later. Let Milly run the diagnostic she is itching to do. I am very curious as to where I am at now that we are bonded," Hermione said and then looked to Narcissa with her eyes shining. Narcissa tilted her head, and looked back to Amelia. She ran it and her eyes bugged out.

"Hermine, Narcissa, What's going on?" she said and Dakota walked behind Amelia and read it to but smiled.

"When before I became bonded to Narcissa I was hovering between 19-20 years old. After the bonding I am approximately 25, but according to your read out I'm older. I am taking my biological age and then my magical age, and then I am splitting the difference. I am me, she is her, and we have not changed in one bit, understood," Hermione said to a ministry official as if she were a small child.

"Milly, turns out that true loves and magical soulmates are real," Narcissa said as she reached out and took Hermione's hand.

"So you were essentially on vacation, and it turned into a honeymoon?" the witch asked and Dakota hip checked her.

"Yes and it was rather short due to you not being able to cast a simple Incarcerous spell and keep the lunatic safe," Narcissa gritted. Amelia sighed and looked down and then to her hands.

"Oh my gods! Did you do one of your family is fist and call Narcissa to come running and it is something that could have waited!? I swear to Merlin if you did that I will hex your fingers," she threatened and then looked at Dakota. Milly closed her hands round her fingers but she looked up to Dakota and she shook her head.

"That's an awesome threat Milly," Dakota said and then walked away, "We all know how you like to touch…" the American jabbed at her lover. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Actually no, not everybody in the room knows that and I would like to get back to our vacation please," she said tightly. Dakota laughed and held a hand over her mouth and coughed 'honeymoon'.

"Yes that too, Auror Hall," Hermine said smiling at the woman, but Narcissa knew that look. Hermione was not in the mood and she didn't have the patience.

"Right," Amelia said, "The letter was false, and before you start hexing it was because I was afraid it might get intercepted overseas. She is acting strange. One moment she wants to defect, the next moment she is casting crucio at us with an invisible wand cackling the entire time as if she is actually doing the cursing. Then one morning a detainer, went in to bring her food, and she wandlessly threw him against the wall, bit his ear off, grabbed his wand and held it to her stomach and blasted herself with … something. We don't think it worked because there are no visible signs."

Hermione popped up and asked where she was. Narcissa was right behind her with Amelia chasing after the brunette then took the lead. Amelia escorted them to the lower levels where they kept special cases and Hermione in all her courage and bravado reached out to take Narcissa's hand in a death grip. Narcissa leaned over kissed Hermione's temple as she put an arm around her and Hermione slightly leaned into Narcissa and in that motion she thanked her.

The last time she was in the ministry of magic she was cursed, cut open on the inside, and bedridden. She was horrified at the things called battle and she was terrified of the event called war just from the one skirmish in the hall of mysteries. When the elevator opened Hermione asked if they could see in but she could not see them. Amelia nodded and walked then to the viewing room and Narcissa walked slower than a snail's pace as she looked on her sister.

Gone was that healing she thought she saw. Madness had taken over. She was in a strait jacket sitting against the wall with her legs splayed out in front of her. Hermione took her hand and clenched it to her lap holding her grounded. Bellatrix Lestrange was gone, the sack of human filth in that cell was not a person. She was nothing but a tool. Hermione pointed to the blood on the floor.

"It's from the man she bit," Amelia said and then Hermione cocked her head.

"That's too much blood for that kind of wound. Where was he bitten?" she asked

"The Ear, I went over this," the Auror sighed exasperated.

"No, where in the room?" Hermione asked ignoring Amelia's tone and Narcissa looked at Hermione her brow furrowed.

"Just as the door opened he was attacked, his ear bitten off, as he came in," she said.

"Was he anywhere near the bed?" Hermione asked. Her eyes never left the object and then all three women looked at the bed and swallowed. It was covered in blood. Amelia shook her head.

"Narcissa remember the curse I had got, Dolohov hit me with?" Hermione turned to the woman, "Do you think she is capable of doing that to herself?" Hermione asked a pale Narcissa.

"It's not dead?" she whispered. Hermione only shrugged.

"Maybe she tried to get rid of it because something was done to her because of that he did to her," Hermione pointed out. Narcissa turned to Amelia.

"Take me to her," She felt Hermione touch her hand, "To us. Hermione has a theory, but she needs to talk to Bella, and examine her," Narcissa demanded.

"You are not going in that room alone," Dakota said, and Hermione smiled at the American.

"Then please come and protect us. A nice patrificus totalas should do nicely, and then we will go from there," Hermione said and the American nodded and grabbed her wand. Milly watched the scene from the room to make sure it was all recorded from a good vantage point.

"Bella?" the door creaked open as Narcissa walked in first. It was an unsaid compromise, that she should go first, and then Hermione, and then Hall.

Hall stood with her wand ready and Hermione had hers in easy reach. Narcissa went closer and winced. She smelled like death, and human excrement. Narcissa took her wand out and talked to her sister.

"Oh sister, I am taking out my wand, I and going to scourgify your clothes, and restraint. Unfortunately you have done some things and cannot be trusted," Narcissa put her wand away and looked to her sister and then saw beneath her black knotted hair she was pale, "Let me see you, my pretty," Narcissa said as she touched Bella's shoulder. She was gentle, slow and reassuring. Hermione stood in the corner watching the woman before her ignoring Narcissa. Then her eyes darted back and forth.

"Narcissa," Hermione warned and the blonde pulled her hand back, and then there it was. The deep growly, and cackle that ripped in to the room as Bellatrix slowly tilted her head back and then dropped her head to her chest again. Hermione looked to the window.

"In my bag, there are books. First word begins with the word bond. Turn to page 620," she waited about one minute, "the second will start with Curses, turn to page 340, and then the last is Feticide, turn to page 210," Hermione gripped her wand as she looked to Hall, and spoke. "Narcissa may I ask Bella some questions?"

At the sound of Hermione's voice Narcissa stood and backed from the dark witch on the floor. Hermione walked up to Bella. She slowly reached out to the witch to move the hair from her face. Bella snapped at her fingers, and cackled like a loon.

"I gotcha didn't I?" she beamed at Hermione as she sat back and Hermione smiled and laughed with the woman on the floor. Everyone watched Hermine and the woman with wide eyes and pounding hearts.

"It's nice to see you again Bella. How have you been?" Hermine asked warmly.

"Oh, you know, little bit of this and a little bit of that," Bella said simply smiling.

"Can you elaborate sister?" Narcissa said as she came over and sat on the floor. Dakota shifted to right behind the women with Bella right in her sight.

"Cissy," Bellatrix voice warmed, "I am sorry Cissy. He made me do it," she said apologizing.

"What did he make you do love?" Narcissa's stomach clenched as heard those words. Draco was the first name in her mind. "He made me hurt people Cissy. He made me kill people. He made me like it," Bella looked into her sister's eyes, "What is happening to me?"

"How long have you had the dark mark Bella?" asked Hermione. Bella's attention shifted to Hermione, and then another warm smile.

"You are really rather pretty for a mudblood," she said and Narcissa went to her wand but Hermione stayed her hand.

"Thank you for the complement. You are rather insane for a Voldemort follower. Is everyone as lost as you?" Hermione asked.

"You don't care that I found out you were Potters little mudblood and I am supposed to frame you?" Bellatrix asked with surprise. Hermione patted Bella's leg.

"Not at all Bella, Not at all," Hermione said honestly, "I am sorry I lied to you. I thought you would have killed me," she said to the dark woman before her.

"I would have tortured you, taken you, then killed you," Bellatrix admitted as she looked down. Hermione could feel Narcissa's hand clenching her hand tightly.

"What changed?" Hermione asked, and then Bella cocked her head to the side confused, "You said would have done those things. Do you still want to do them right now?"

"No," whispered Bella, and Hermione felt her hand begin to get circulation in it as Narcissa released some of the death grip on her fingers. "What is your name?" Bella asked as she stared at the girl.

"Bella I would love to tell you my name but I believe knowing my name would cause a lot of… strife at this moment in time. Until further notice, please keep calling me Keira," Hermione said with a smile.

"The red head will tell us who you are," Bella scoffed.

"Yes, but he doesn't know everything about me and Harry, now does he?" Hermione rebutted and Bella chuckled.

"Little witch, what is happening to me? I just want to go back to who I was. I don't want to feel pain anymore," Bellatrix almost plead Hermione.

"Bella, love, when you say back to who you were, what do you mean? I only ask because we could not let loose a homicidal witch onto the world. You must understand that," Narcissa said softly as she swept hair away from Bella's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"I want to go back, I want to to when…" Bella looked between the two women before her, then she sighed. "I want to go back to before I took the dark mark."

"Bella," Hermione lifted herself on to her knees and sat next to Bellatrix, and placed her hand on her leg, "How long have you had your dark mark?" Hermione whispered the question once more as she kept her hand on Bella's leg.

Bellatrix looked over to Hermione, she looked at the woman and shook her head.

"I want to kill you one moment, and in the next take you into my arms," Bellatrix face twisted in anguish as she looked further onto Hermione, "I want to protect you and I don't know why."

Hermine smiled and stood. She looked to Narcissa and Dakota. She lifted her wand and the buckles on the straightjackets loosened and Hermione went forward. She knelt beside Bella's legs and kept eye sight with the woman. She never let go of those black eyes and she gently pulled the jacket from the woman.

"Auror Hall will stun you and incapacitate you if you do one thing we feel is threatening to us. Do you understand Bella?" Hermione said and then put the jacket to the side. "Narcissa will want to examine you. She is actually am accomplished healer," Bella's eyebrows shot up, "You didn't know? She had to learn a long time ago to help people, especially herself," Hermione said smiling. Hermione stood and Narcissa and Hermione walked her over to the bed. Hermione banished to bedding and laid the witch on just the mattress. It was uncomfortable, but it was clean.

"I had to learn a thing or two as well," Hermione said sat the woman on the bed, "With our combined knowledge I am sure we can evaluate you, and see if you need further medical attention," Hermione conjured a stool for Narcissa and another stool for herself.

Narcissa warmed her hands and she asked her sister for permission to check her out. Bella lay back as Narcissa examined the woman, ran diagnostics and tried not to let her anger roll over in to cell.

"Please don't stop talking," Bella said as she watched Hermione, and the girl smiled.

"As you know I am a mudblood. A title I am not particularly fond of. It's rather racist and derogatory. I have bested witches as wizards with blood lines that go back to the original 28," Hermione asked as she saw Bella quirk her eyebrow, "When I came into this world, from my obscure background as a muggleborn, I wanted to know everything about it. I research. That is what I do, dear. I study, and read, just about anything I can get my hands on," Hermione pulled out a handkerchief and shifted to the bed and dabbed at Bella's cheeks and mumbled, "I am sorry this hurts you," Hermione said and then continued talking, "After last we interacted I researched your wound, the dark mark, and how it could possibly effect someone who had it for so long. That is why I want to know how long you had your dark mark."

"Over 20 years," Bella said softly looking at Hermione, and Hermione dabbed once more at her eyes and cheeks. Hermione also nodded grimly.

"May I ask you a few more questions?" Hermione paused and when Bella nodded she pushed hair from her face, "Were you this… volatile before you took your dark mark?"

"No… but… I was always very angry," Bella replied and Narcissa chuckled as she pulled Bella's dress down. She conjured a chair for the Auror, and a tea set and gave tea to the others. The Auror declined on edge.

"She was a hurricane, dear," Narcissa said careful not to use her name, "She was the oldest and the world was thrust upon her shoulders, it was a shame really," Narcissa said as she sipped her tea and Bella looked at her and she sighed, "She had the whole family on her back telling her their expectations, and feeding her very large loads of pureblood supremacy rhetoric," Narcissa said to Hermione then looked back to Bella with softer eyes than before, "You were so lovely, when you were not hexing people. A wit that was a fast as a crack from a whip, and you heart Bella…," Narcissa sipped her tea and let the stamen hang as she gazed into her sisters eyes.

"I loved you, Cissy. I still do," Bella said and Hermine took the tea cup from Bella as she was beginning to shake.

"I know, but you never came back to me," she said and then swallowed, "You married Rod, I married Lucius, and Andy, she married Ted. We all never came back to each other," she paused and looked straight into Bella's eyes, "I will not follow HIS agenda. I am simply a Black, and remain one," Narcissa said over her tea cup.

"I know," breathed Bella as she looked at Hermione and then to Narcissa and then she sighed, "You two seem inseparable," said leaning back on the bed against the wall.

"She is my best friend, and like hell was I going to let her face her somewhat off kilter sister alone," Hermione said chuckling as she sipped her tea. Hermione was getting better at the information only and half-truths game, mused Narcissa. She didn't comment and she nodded but Hermione saw her posture tighten ever so slightly.

"Could my dark mark be effecting my mind?" Bella asked as she looked back to Hermione. She really liked her. She was nice, and the more she spoke the more that Bellatrix knew she was more than what she showed the world. Hermione put her tea cup down and asked to see Bella's arm.

"20, years," Hermione mused, "Does it hurt when I touch it?" Hermione asked and Bella shook her head. Hermione tilted her head and placed the tattooed arm back down and swallowed.

"How did you get it?" she asked and instantly regretted the answer.

"We killed mudbloods, and half-bloods, and blood-traitors. Get all three you earn your mark. Only those in his inner circle could get their mark," Bella looked down to her tattoo, "He used a dagger, dipped in his own blood, and cast a charm so lowly we could not understand what he was saying. It was in parseltongue anyways, I think," Hermione stood up and paced the room, and Bella looked at Narcissa.

"She does that," Narcissa waved off Bella's concern. Then Bella went to the edge of the bed and sat there somewhat relaxed.

"Why do I feel so lucid in here?" Bella asked her sister.

"They have a magic dampener around your cell," Hermione said not stopping her pacing, then felt her pocket grow warm, and Hermione looked to Bellatrix, and then to her coin, she shook her head. Then she stopped, was it really that simple? She would look into it later.

"Do you want to go back to him, or stay with us?" Hermione asked. Narcissa almost dropped her tea cup and then looked at Bella.

"You, a mudblood, would take care of me, a pureblood," she sneered slightly when she laughed at the absurdity.

"No, but your pureblood sister, and pureblood cousin, might be able to help you since you think I am not up to the task," Hermione said brushing off the insult, "Besides I have to go back to school."

"School? Hogwarts?" Bella asked and then the girl nodded and Bella flung herself off the bed and caught Hermione by the shoulders.

"No! Do not go back there, it is too dangerous. Dumbledore is a moron that doesn't even know who is in his castle walls," Bella clenched Hermione's shoulders tightly, and Hermione reached up to one of the hands on her shoulder and pried the fingers from her arms.

"I know," Hermione said as she patted Bella's hand then went back to pacing. Both women didn't see a wand in Narcissa's and Dakota's hand aimed right at Bellatrix.

"Please, Keira! Don't!" Bella stopped her once more and this time in an embrace. Hermione's eyes flew open, as she felt arms fling around her. She stood there clenched to Bellatrix Lestrange, the Crucio Captor, and Mudblood eliminator. Hermione waited and saw Narcissa nodded and she nodded slightly. She was ok, it was alright. And then she pulled from Bella.

"I love two boys very much on that campus and I cannot think of leaving them on their own," Hermione said as she patted Bella's hand and pulled slightly further back. The older witch made her nervous.

"Then I am going back," Bella said and then to Narcissa who by then rested her wand slightly, "Draco, and now you need my help," she said and then Hermione shook her head.

"You are compromised Bella. He knows you are here, and or betrayed him. How would that look if you just walked out of here? With a curse in your belly for that matter?" Hermione said and Narcissa stood.

"How did you know that?" asked Narcissa joining the conversation.

"The touch, it alters the mind, we both went through a very explosive mood shift after talking with Bella last time. I just don't know what kind of curse it is. Is it a curse on her, or an object? Does it have a purpose? Then she tried to kill it, or herself with the Dolohov curse," Hermione said as Bella looked at her and Hermione waved it off, "He got me with it last year. So what is it that is inside of you Bella?" Hermione finally felt something click as she rambled on.

"We need to make sure it is dead, not the child, he did that but the piece inside of me," Bella said as she sat on the bed suddenly tired.

"What do you mean piece?" Hermine said looking at the woman.

"Oh Bella," Narcissa went to her sister and hugged her, for the first time since they had been in that cell she hugged her sister and the older simply cried into Narcissa's stomach. "I will help. It will be alright." Bella nodded and wiped her face and looked at everyone in the room.

"Looks like you have to send me back," Bella said resolute.

"No Bells, it's too dangerous," Narcissa said and Bella laughed.

"I hate that name," she said and looked to the Auror, "I assume you and a bunch of other people would love to beat the shit out of Bellatrix Lestrange," she said and Dakota shrugged.

"Yes, there are," Amelia walked in through the door, "I can arrange for a few of my more… gentle people to work you over, and make it look you fought your way out of the ministry. If you want we can make it seem like you apparated and dropped out," Amelia said to the witch.

"Now you want to help me?" Bella asked

"YOU selfish bitch! I want to win a war, not help you. You ruined so many lives I should walk you down the hall to be kissed this very moment," then Amelia turned to Hermione and Narcissa, "But I can follow logic, and the girls is sound. You might not have been completely sane in your later years. And if we send you back in our service, I can use that for a lighter sentence later," Amelia said as she walked from the room.

Bella looked at Hermione and Narcissa and tilted her head. The hand on the back on Hermione, Hermione slightly shielding her sister, and then the closeness. She closed her eyes, and cursed her fucked up luck. Now her other sister loved a mudblood. Then she finally saw the ring on Narcissa's hand, but no ring on Hermione's. She smiled and walked over to the women.

"Obliviate the next minute of my memory to make you feel better, but I can see it," Bella said as she turned on the two with a shaking head, "You better mind your space if you don't want people to think you are together," Bella pointed to the pair and then Hermione pulled out her wand with a dark look in her eyes and it actually made Bella back up. Then there was a hand on her shoulder pulling the witch away from Bellatrix.

"Bella do you want to be obliviated, or better yet can you keep your mouth and your mind shut?" asked Narcissa as she held Hermione's hand.

"Let me keep it, please," she asked and then looked between the pair, "It makes me happy to know you are so loved," Bella said as she looked toward her sister.

"You know you will go back to being insane when you leave here without the magic dampeners because of your blood tie to Voldemort right?" Hermione said and Bella nodded slightly.

"What makes you think you can resist his pull, and his legimancy spells?" Hermione asked and Bella simply blinked. "Oh please, you only have that much power through knowledge and pain, and he can read every single one of you like a book. Shore up your walls Bella because if you betray me or Narcissa, I will rip your heart out of your chest and make sure you are alive to watch your still beating organ grind to a halt under my boot. Clear?" Hermione said as she stepped forward and was in Bella's personal space and Bella nodded. Hermione backed away and wandlessly opened the door and it slammed behind her making both women jump.

"She is amazing," Bella said under her breath then turned to Narcissa, "How did you find her?"

Narcissa simply smiled and placed a small kiss to her sister's cheek and shook her head.

"I healed you as best as I can. I will get with a friend of mine about the curse in your abdomen, and I have another connection that might be able to help too. As far as this memory, keep it to you, use it as a source of strength, but if you betray us, I will give you to Hermione. She may be a light witch but she can be brutal. She makes you look like a wee kitten Bella, a kitten," Narcissa reached for the door and turned around and looked to Bellatrix, "Come back to me Bells. I'll be waiting patiently for you to do so."

Bellatrix nodded and looked around the room as she realized she had a family, and a damned mudblood as a part of it in what way, she didn't know. But first and foremost. She would do as Hermione said. Shore up her walls. She needed to come back, someday. Of not for herself, than for her sister.


	90. Family and Friends

Hermione held the coin and messaged Draco as soon as she was out of the room. Everything was… ok. They will stay the night here and arrive tomorrow. Narcissa nodded when Hermione ran the idea by her and then the smaller witch sighed and let her shoulders sag and shook her hands out. Hermione just faced down the most dangerous witch in magical England without batting an eyelash. Once her adrenaline wore off her body took over and she could not stop the shaking in her hands. Narcissa pulled her into the viewing room and watched Bellatrix comply with the Auror and get back in her straightjacket. Hermione watched the woman moving her hands on her thighs as if trying to wipe something from them. Narcissa watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye and Hermione's gaze fell on the bed, and some of the blood that still smeared on the stones. Hermione once again clasped her hands into fists and then shook them out. The older witch pulled her lovers chin to face her and her brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked as she saw the color begin to rise to Hermione's cheeks.

They had worshiped the sun so much that there skin was tanned and glorious. In the harsh lights of that cell Narcissa didn't realize just how pale Hermione had grown. She could feel Hermione's heartbeat through their link, and then curiosity, unsettlement, and then fear, and nervousness. But amongst those emotions she felt pity. Hermione sighed deeply and leaned forward and her forehead rest against Narcissa's chin. Narcissa's lips softly and quickly on Hermione's and placed her forehead against hers. Hermione's hand came up to cup the back of Narcissa's hand that had shifted to her cheek.

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered and Hermione opened her eyes and pulled back. Narcissa smiled and looked to the room where her sister could enjoy her last few minutes of lucidity.

"Thank you for pitying the devil," Narcissa watched Amelia and Dakota secure Bellatrix.

"She is your sister. If she was completely mad she would relish in every illicit act that she had committed while being a death eater," Hermione watched the woman to, "And she is a part of you. She is your flesh and blood, and that is one of the most precious things in the wizarding world, blood. I think we can help her. We just need to get the thing out of her. I don't even know what it is, but I am assuming you do?"

"Yes Hermione, and I wish not to speak of it. It is horrible, dark magic. It is even taboo in most dark wizarding circles. It's just… evil," Narcissa's clasped Hermione's hand and felt her warmth. Hermione shook it.

"Then please figure out how to help get that out of her because even though she scares the hell out of me, my heart pulls to her," Hermione said thinking.

"Why did she take to you so completely? I was talking to her and then she heard your voice and it was like she was perfectly fine," Narcissa asked watching Bella walk back and forth in her cell.

"That bothered me too," Hermione then turned to Narcissa and smiled, "I guess I have a few more things to research. But I think it has to do with the bond," Hermione said as she tapped her finger on her chin. "There might be a type of magic that through our bond, she can feel or it goes back to the oath she gave you not to harm your family. Or it can be a combination of the two, or again she just wants to be finished and I have been kind to her, soft and gentle with her knowing who she was and what I was. She is so used to society looking at her like a monster. I am just a person that knew 'of' her, of her legendary status, and it is unsettling and somewhat strange that someone like me, or any one for that matter, would help her. I don't think anyone has been kind to her in many, many years."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix and saw that she had begun pacing and then sat against the wall where they found her in much the same way as earlier. The only difference was her head was back and she was looking up.

"Sometimes kindness has its own magic, my love," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded and sighed, and then stood and lifted her lover to her feet.

"Come my love there is one person we have to talk to and hope they are in town about now," Narcissa smiled mischievously and when she went to take Hermione's hands she felt the ring. She looked down and saw no jewelry there and Hermione smiled and then finite, the concealment charm was gone.

"I didn't know how she would take it if she saw the ring. Andy seemed very, two sided about it. I didn't want to flip Bellatrix's lid," Hermione looked to her hand and smiled, "I didn't want to part with it so soon even if it was for a few moments with a lunatic," Hermione said and then Narcissa placed a kiss on the knuckle of the finger that held their promise to each other.

"It's quite alright, and that was probably for the best," Narcissa smiled and tugged the witch along but ran into Amelia holding the books Hermione suggested.

"You really are smart. I know we would have come up with something but this is going to help greatly thank you," Amelia said but Hermione stepped into Amelia's space.

"That woman in there in my sister-in-law, therefore apart of my family, and I will do anything I can to help her, but if you make her go through the unbonding from the Dark Mark without Narcissa present there will be hell to pay," Hermione said and Narcissa shook her hand and looked at her confused.

"The unbonding process could kill her, Narcissa, especially with how long she has had the mark," Hermione said and Narcissa looked coldly at Amelia.

"I would not do that to her. We need her. When the time comes, she will be brought to justice and I am sorry, I don't give a damn who her family members are. She cannot have amnesty. She has to pay," Amelia gritted.

"Then let's fix her right up so she can't plea insanity, or imperious, or thrall. Maybe she can live under house arrest somewhere secluded. Under guard 24 hours, seven days a week. I would pay for that out of my own vault, but Milly, please if she is remorseful, truly and deeply so, wouldn't we benefit more from her experiences as a firsthand account and case study, than a lump of flesh in St. Mungos after being kissed?" Narcissa saw her friends mind work and inwardly she knew Amelia would not be unjust in the dealing with Bella.

They walked a ways and Hermione ended up with Dakota talking about auras and Narcissa was talking to Milly about her life thus far. How happy she was, and how she was delighted to see the blonde Auror had made Amelia happy.

"Now Milly, Please, discreetly, and I am praying for absolute discretion, please file the marriage documents yourself. Hell, Conceal them if need be, or …something you people here at the Ministry do. We can't have people knowing what has happened. It would paint a target on both our backs, and," Narcissa looked to Hermione laughing with the American, "I want to protect her as long as I can." Amelia nodded with a smile and then waited as the pair flooed out of the ministry.

It was dusk, and Narcissa looked to her watch. Everyone was safe, and then she opened the top and it read 6:36 pm. She sighed and called Dobby. She didn't want to call Ducky because of the long trip he made yesterday. Hermione looked at Narcissa as they walked to an alley way and there was the 'pop.'

"How can I help you Mistresses?" Dobby asked as he bowed and smiled at both of them together. Narcissa looked at Hermione and smirked.

"Can you take us to Fleur Delacour, please?" Narcissa asked as she pulled Hermione to her side. The house elf smiled widely and took their hands.

There on the coast of the English sea side was a cute little cottage with smoke flowing out of the chimney and a light on in a room. They didn't need to knock. As soon as they landed and Dobby stepped back, the blonde veela stepped out of her cottage, wand at the ready and fierce look for battle. When Hermione looked up to Narcissa, Hermione kissed Narcissa's hand and then walked to her friend. Fleur was off the porch of the cottage and sprinting across the sand smiling like a loon when she saw them. Once Hermione was in arm's length she grabbed the brunette with a grin and dipped her into a kiss. Hermione laughing swatted Fleur and told her to quit, but the blonde didn't let go of the smaller woman. Fleur saw the string between glowing brighter than it ever had, and she smiled knowingly.

She told them to stand together and let her get a good look at them. She eyed them critically but shrugged.

"I still believe you and I would have made a more striking couple, ma lionne," Fleur teased and then went to Narcissa, "You English sow, you beat me to it," then she winked and pulled Narcissa and placed a kiss to her lips and Narcissa's eyebrows flew into the air. Fleur laughed.

"You sure you do not want that ménage à trois, ma lionne?" Fleur asked teasing Narcissa as she lifted her eyes to Hermione. Both women blushed but wore matching smiles.

"I have missed you too, you pain the ass," Narcissa taking Fleur's right arm.

"I missed you as well, my French girl," Hermione said as she took Fleur's left.

"You must stay tonight. We have much to talk about and get caught up and I want to see what happened, I do believe something major happened," She rambled on and as she walking into the cottage. Hermione and Narcissa smiled as they looked around and everything was absolutely classic, and gorgeous, just like fleur. She ran off the get the pensive and then accioed wine and glasses.

"Hermione at least one glass, ma fille," Fleur said as she uncorked the bottle and gave one to Narcissa and then one to herself, and then another to Hermione. The woman smiled as Hermione nodded and took the glass, and everyone sat and got comfortable. Fleur noticed the rings and she grinned broadly.

"Who proposed, where did you go, how was your first night together, who was on top?" Hermione choked on the last question and Narcissa simply shook her head and motioned for Hermione. Fleur's smile widened.

"Oh, I should have guessed she was," Fleur and Narcissa joked as Hermione turned red from the implications.

"That gesture was hardly and affirmation to you assessment," Hermione grumped but smiled.

"Ah Ah," fleur raised a finger in the air and waved it as if to admonish a chil, "But you saying that right there is almost as good as verbal confirmation," Fleur played, and Narcissa was giggling in the back watching these two ex-lovers. She watched them for a bit longer as that thought ran through her mind, and she had to say, Hermione could have definitely done worse than the veela.

It was Hermione that pulled out her memories as she could control what was shown and Fleur was more than delighted to see. After a few dives into the pensive she looked up with something resembling awe as she looked at the newlyweds. She was glad to see everyone happy. Wine flowed and then the women settled. Hermione yawned as did Narcissa.

"Come, off to bed. There is only one, how do you feel about sharing?" Fleur asked the pair.

In the end it was Hermione who has the largest issue. For she knew both women very well, and knew their jealousy could go unmatched, but with a sigh of reluctance. She nodded and was led the way to a very large bed, in a very large room. There were no jokes, no playing, just three friends sleeping together.

 **Next Morning…**

Hermione felt arms wrapped around her as she was spooned from behind, and a tickling on her nose. She smiled as she remembered who was in bed with her and in any other way it would have been perfect, but she was absolutely irrevocably tied to Narcissa. When she opened her eyes she saw a smiling Fleur who stopped playing with Hermione's nose.

"Hi," whispered Fleur.

"Bonjour," Hermione whispered back.

"Are you happy?' asked Fleur.

"Absolutely," Hermione sighed and then hugged the arms to her tightly. She could feel Narcissa's breathing change and knew she was awake.

"I am happy for you, ma lionne," Fleur whispered ever so softly, "Come to me if you need anything, and bring the English sow. I kind of like her and her British stuffy nature," Fleur smiled as her eyes connected to Hermione's. Hermione saw a sadness in those eyes and she reached out and cupped Fleur's cheek.

"What is the matter?" Hermione asked stroking Fleur's cheek. Fleur closed her eyes and held Hermione's palm to her cheek.

"You have always been so warm," Fleur closed her eyes, and then opened them again, "I wonder when I will find someone to share warmth with, maybe since you are now gone, it is not in my cards," Fleur said in a breath with no voice. Hermione only caressed her cheek and then cleared her cheek of the tear that ran down her nose.

"Hermione, Oh Hermione, I just wish to be loved, mon amie," She closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. Arms reached out for her and pulled her close as Hermine drew her in, but when she opened her eyes, it was not Hermione that pulled her into the embrace, but the blue eyed blonde witch.

"Truce?" asked Narcissa. Fleur looked down between her and Narcissa and there was a smiling Hermione looking at her as if she were waiting for the sun to rise.

"Can we have more moments such as these?" asked Fleur, "I like it like this with you both." Narcissa nodded and then Hermione nodded following her lovers lead.

"Trêve," Fleur acknowledged the truce in her native language. Then as the trio closed their eyes it was Narcissa once again that made steps to her young nemesis. She swept the hair from Fleur's face and the blonde opened her eyes.

"Family?" Narcissa asked. Then Fleur smiled and nodded once more. Hermione never once opened her eyes, and she was not about to. She finally got these two women to become friends.

 **Later…**

"Fleur, how well versed are you with curses inside of people's bodies?" Narcissa asked over coffee and toast. Fleur sat back thinking about that question.

"Dead or alive?" asked the blonde in return.

"Alive and want to keep it that way," Narcissa said holding her cup in her hands. It was bloody cold and she just wanted to conclude their stay here without being rude and get back to the tropics for the next few days. She also had a honeymoon to enjoy.

"I will have to look into a few things but yes, I do believe I can help. I will also talk to a supervisor of mine. I am sure he has a lot of ideas but they may not be conventional," Fleur said and then took a bite of croissant.

"What would 'unconventional' entail?" asked Hermione and Fleur smiled at her. Narcissa shook her head thinking she would flirt with her wife forever and she needed to get used to it.

"Well, the goblins have many ways to get rid of things that we wizards don't. As for curses, especially in live bodies, they are actually the best, but it would be painful. All of the goblin rituals are," Fleur said.

"You bet they are," murmured Narcissa under her breath as she shifted. Hermione heard, and placed a hand on Narcissa's arm. She never talked about it but every once in a while she would catch the woman looking off into the distance as if remembering something. She would only reply it was nothing, for it got her Hermione. Hermione could put a few dots together and could tell it was the trials. Being burned alive could mess with anyone's mind.

"You seem familiar with their traditions, Narcissa want to share?" Fleur asked earnestly. But Narcissa shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet, not even with Hermione. Sometimes she could still feel the sting on her skin from the truth potion, and flames lick her fingers from the fire. She had a constant reminder on her bicep from the goblin warrior. No, she was not ready to share just yet.

"We are not opposed to goblin traditions, Fleur," Hermione said with a smile.

"Good because it might be your only safe option. Best to be friends with the goblins, they could defeat us in one fell swoop if they just took all the money they have in those vaults and left," Fleur said sagely and Hermione had to agree and with that small statement alone she was glad she was in Scrollblade's good graces, and a Martindirk.

"Fleur," Narcissa said getting her attention and then she leveled Fleur with one of those icy stares, "Can you keep a secret?" Narcissa asked and Fleur saw the deepness in those blue eyes, and swallowed but nodded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange may have a curse inside of her, and we want to help get it out," Narcissa laid her cards on the table.

"I know she is your sister, but she is an abomination, Narcissa. I will not help her. She is a vile human being, and she deserves whatever has come to her. Non… no, I will not," Fleur then looked to Hermione and saw her eyes drop to her cup and her face fall in disappointment.

"Chère, please see reason. You don't know what she had done to the people in our world," Fleur motioned between Narcissa and herself, but she stopped talking as Hermione's eyes flashed up and clamped on Fleur's.

"Our world? Am I not a part of this world now?" Hermione's eyes flashed again and she put her coffee down hard on the table and got up to pace. She walked in front of the two women. A plate exploded in the background and Fleur got up to get it but Narcissa grabbed her wrist and shook her head. Hermione shook her head and pulled out her wand and fixed the plate good as new. She took a deep breath.

"Bellatrix Lestrange may have been the scourge upon magical England for god knows how long, but I want to help her," Hermione looked to Narcissa, "She means something to me. She is somewhat screwed up, but when she is lucid she is rather honest, brutally so, and very protective. I want to bring back that part of her. I want her to live her life again but not like this lunatic. If you can't help us fine. I will not hold it against you, but do not think I don't know who Bellatrix Lestrange is as if I don't know anything about the world I live in," Hermione stood there and looked down anger spent but lifted her eyes to Fleur's, "It is patronizing to think that about me."

Fleur stood from her chair and pulled Hermione into her arms and apologized over and over for making her feel that way. Hermione lifted her arms around her waist and hugged back but she didn't fall into the embrace as she usually did. Narcissa saw that and her heart ached for Hermione and the hurt she felt at the moment. Narcissa looked up and announced they had to leave and Hermione nodded eyes on the floor. Fleur looked grief stricken.

"Non, please don't go like this. I can't bear it, amore," Fleur said as she reached out for their clasped hands. Hermione shook her head and looked to Narcissa and nodded.

"It is fine Fleur. We are fine. I will write you soon," Hermione walked to Fleur and pecked her lips and they walked from the cottage.

"Non, no we are not. You are angry! Non! Please, Hermione. How can I fix this?" Fleur said pale faced, and tears falling. Hermione walked back to Fleur and hugged her friend firmer than before.

"Please don't patronize me again. That is all I ask," Hermione said and Fleur nodded and promised she would never do such a thing again in the future. Hermione nodded.

"Get better wards French girl," Hermione smiled and Fleur's shoulders sagged in relief.

"I have the best words in Britain, built by overlaying goblin and house elf magic. You only got in because you had a house elf bring you to me. If you would have tried to apperate to me you would have bounced all over England trying to figure out where I am," Fleur smiled.

"Good, you will need them," Hermione pecked Fleur on the cheek, "Bye French girl."

"Au revoir, English girl," Fleur smiled and let Hermione go. Dobby arrived and took them away. Fleur turned back into her cottage and thought on their proposal. Thought on Bellatrix Lestrange, and then thought about the disappointment she saw on Hermione's face. She sighed and threw herself into an overstuffed armchair and sighed.

 _Damn girl. I'll do anything for her_ , she thought, _and damn the stars I believe I would do anything for the English sow now as well._

Fleur made her choice as soon and she flopped in that chair. Now it was her turn to do some research, She wasn't a tri wizard champion for nothing.


	91. Paradise Found

This will be the last chapter in our wonderful tropical paradise. Unfortunately it is time to return to the real world and face the future. Updates will be sporadic... i am so sorry for that, but I will try my very best to keep up. Thanks for still hanging with me on this adventure.

PS: Very smutty chapter, but in a sweet way. Maybe be NSFW heads up.

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa dropped right back at the spot they left the day before, and to say it was as graceful was a vast understatement. Hermione landed on Narcissa and the older woman was sprawled on her back as she looked up at a dark sky panting and trying to feel her limbs. Hermione tried to move but when she did her head spun and she felt the urge to throw up.

"I hate this mode of transportation Narcissa," the brunette mumbled, as she clenched her eyes closed, and felt beads of sweat break out upon her brow. Narcissa lifted her head and looked at her lover and noticed her trouble with portkey travel and apparated them to their bungalow. This was not smart. Hermione scrambled out of Narcissa's arms and launched herself into the bathroom. Narcissa sat in a chair and sipped water and grimaced as she listened to Hermione heave over and over again. When Hermione came back out of the bathroom Narcissa went to her and placed a cool rag to her forehead as she guided the woman to lie down on the bed. Hermione complied.

"Is it the travel, or is it something else?" Narcissa asked. Hermione opened her eyes and sighed then looked out the window of their room.

"I have always had issues with flying or apperating," She tried to sit up but couldn't, "Please help me out of these winter clothes. They are not helping," Hermione said as she groaned and sat up trying to struggle out of her heavy jacket and scarf. The woman looked like she was fighting her scarf and sweater as if it were a straightjacket. Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione's chest and the girl stopped and placed her head against Narcissa's abdomen. Hermione went to lift her arms to embrace Narcissa, but her arms where tied up in her clothes. Narcissa smiled and made quick work of the woman's scarf and jacket.

"All of them please," Hermione asked her eyes still closed. Narcissa swallowed a gulp as her mind went to some very… hot... places and tried to tend to her lover. Hermione, finally nude sat on the edge of the bed. Finally she placed her head against Narcissa's stomach and lifted her arms and hugged her waist to her cheek. She inhaled, then rubbed her cheek then nose into Narcissa's stomach. Narcissa stood and closed her eyes soaking in the closeness with her hands on Hermione shoulders comforting the girl.

Then her button to her trousers was undone. Narcissa's eyes snapped open, and she felt the muscles in Hermione's shoulders shift and tighten with movement. She looked down to see Hermione pulled her shirt from her pants and then placed gentle loving kisses to her stomach. Hermione looked up and found Narcissa's blue eyes and the brunette's breath caught. She waved her hand and then all of a sudden Narcissa was barefoot. A small smile slipped over the blondes lips. She waited.

Hermione's hands slid around her waist and pulled her pants down kissing her lower abdomen. Narcissa could not breathe, she forgot how. Only Hermione has ever made her seize in normal everyday functions with simple kisses. She felt Hermione's nose into her flesh once more and it was then that she felt a small shift. It was her animagus, right under the surface that was taking her in, allowing Hermione to pull in her scent. Hermione banished her underwear, and pants, impatient. Narcissa stepped forward and straddled Hermione's lap and felt Hermione's hands rest on her back side cradling her entire body to her. Hermione's lips quickly, with the movement or Narcissa's body licked up her abdomen, then to the swell of her breast. Hermione pulled back and looked into Narcissa's eyes.

"You are beautiful," she whispered as she leaned back bringing Narcissa with her. The older woman, on top of the younger, felt something shift again. Hermione's hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse. And then slid her hands around Narcissa's sides and kneaded her back. Narcissa closed her eyes and let the girl do as she wished. Then her bra was unfastened and Hermione slowly stripped the last pieces of clothes from Narcissa.

"You are beautiful," Hermione said once more but in a different tone. She didn't sound as soft or breathy, but reverent and humble. Hermione kissed her shoulder and her neck. Narcissa's arms shook with want. She wanted to touch Hermione back, she needed to kiss her, touch her, and she needed something. But Hermione pulled the woman to lay flush on top of her. Narcissa still straddling Hermione's hips shifted in her arms and dug her hands up under Hermione's torso and the bed as she returned to embrace.

"You," Hermione tilted her chin to look into her soulful brown eyes, "are," she paused and kissed her lips softly then pulled back, "beautiful," Hermione looked into the deepest part of her soul, into her heart and as Narcissa watched the woman look into her she felt her chest pound trying to contain her heart beat. She pulled her hands out from under Hermione and slowly moved off of the woman. She stayed on the bed, but pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. Hermione sat up and watched the woman.

"It's ok," Hermione said softly as she reached out and touched the top of her foot.

"Its ok, my love," Hermione said as she inched closer to Narcissa facing her. Narcissa let her knees go but watched Hermione as if she was lost, and afraid. Hermione held out her hand and Narcissa looked at it, but didn't reach for it but Hermione then placed her hand on Narcissa's thigh. She inched closer and opened her legs then slowly pulled Narcissa into her space. Narcissa swallowed as her own body was brought closer and closer to Hermione and she closed her eyes. She tried to breathe but when their bodies connected her head threw back in a motion on its own. Hermione placed Narcissa's thighs over her own and had Narcissa wrapped her legs around her waist, and in that position she brought their bodies intimately together, heat to heat, center to center, and Hermione held her as she let out a soft strangled moan.

"It's ok to let me love you Narcissa. Let me love you," Hermione softly whispered against her throat. Narcissa nodded.

"How?" Narcissa couldn't not complete her question, could not vocalize her thoughts. Hermione kissed her throat softly, almost innocently.

"You are always making the decisions, all by yourself, even with me there. I know," Hermione looked up into Narcissa's eyes, "I know you want someone to love you deeply and completely," Hermione smiled warmly at her, "Or you would not have been so gentle with Fleur this morning. You want the same thing. Its ok, my love, the let me love you. Please let me show you everything is real, and it is not a dream. You are not alone anymore. Let me love you," she spoke the words that Narcissa had been thinking since the moment she said I do.

Narcissa cupped Hermione's face with both of her palms and nodded. Hermione moved her hips bringing them together brushing Narcissa's mound against hers. Narcissa gasped as she looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione's hands stroked up and down her back and sides as they rocked into the other, and Narcissa by the grace of the gods above would not break eyes contact. Narcissa and Hermione both needed more, wanted more, and their heated bodies, in the tropics slick with sweat, craved more.

"May I?" Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded. Hermione's hands caressed the skin between them, and inched in slow circles lower on Narcissa abdomen. Finally, Hermione slipped into Narcissa. Narcissa threw her head back. Her mouth was open as she gasped then let loose as guttural groan. Hermione latched on her one of her nipples and she used her hips and her fingers to show Narcissa the depth of her love.

"Hermione," gasped Narcissa as she rocked faster into Hermione and she looked back down into Hermione's eyes, and it was in that moment, when their eyes clashed in a gaze of unadulterated desire and love, that she her climax hit her. She felt her walls clutch at Hermione's fingers as if they never wanted to let her go. She pulled Hermione's head to her chest and let loose tears of joy and love.

When Hermione finally slowly and gently slipped from inside of Narcissa her hands came up and around her back and caressed circles in slow wide arcs soothing her, loving her. She rocked her lover to and fro just holding her, being with her. She finally let go of Hermione's head and looked down into her eyes.

"How do you always know what I need when sometimes I don't even know it?"' Narcissa asked stroking Hermione cheek and stole a kiss and pulled back. Hermione tugged her lover toward her and off her thighs and then pulled her legs out from under Narcissa and laid them down by tilting them to the side. Hermione stroked Narcissa's thigh as they mirrored each other's posture and lay propped up by a hand lounging before the other.

"Many things actually," Hermione said then rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Narcissa sat up and crossed her legs looking down at Hermione. Narcissa nudged Hermione to prompt her to tell her more and the girl sighed.

"The way you looked at Bella when you talked about marrying Lucius, and then the look in your eyes when you thought I wasn't wearing your ring, and then the support you gave to Fleur," Hermione reached up and caressed Narcissa's cheek, "and above all your journal."

Narcissa falling into the caress of Hermione's fingers against her cheek pulled away slowly with wide open eyes. She looked down into those eyes.

"You wanted to be loved for almost 20 years. You were afraid to let your own love be known. You have hid it for so long that," Hermione sat up and met Narcissa's eyes, "You have hidden that desire to be unconditionally loved from yourself."

"Are you saying I have a hard time completely loving?" Narcissa asked lowly, anxiously. Hermione reached out and clasped her hand.

"No, My lover, I am saying you don't sometimes let your self be loved completely," Hermione caressed her cheek, tucked blonde fly away hair behind her ear and made Narcissa look at her, "I am here to love you completely, unconditionally, no matter what," Hermione said and then bit her lip, "There is one more thing," Hermione let her hand rest on her chest, "I can feel this, right here, beat, ache, and feel just as I can my own. I feel you Narcissa," Hermione said as she let her hand slowly drop from Narcissa's chest.

Narcissa let a sigh out as if she once again forgot how to suck in air and then she closed her eyes. Hermione was right, she had a lot of difficulty allowing herself to be loved. She opened her eyes. She looked at the glowing beautiful woman in front of her.

"I don't deserve you," Narcissa whispered.

"You deserve everything and anything you desire. If that is me, then you have me completely," Hermione said as Narcissa threaded their hands together.

Narcissa placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She breathed, she tuned everything out except for Hermione, and felt with her soul the woman before her. Her mind opened and took in all of the emotions the Brunette was feeling and she swallowed as she took them in, she let her walls down, and they flooded in even more. She took deep calming breaths and she cycled through her lover's emotions, her heart, and her soul. She finally let herself feel her lover's nature. When she opened her eyes Hermione simply lay on her back one hand behind her head and one thigh up, resting, lounging comfortable, but Narcissa's hand stayed on her chest.

"Oh gods," Narcissa choked on her tears as they rushed forward and she covered her mouth. "This is too much Hermione. You love me too much," Narcissa said from behind her hand and she took deep breaths. Hermione only smiled.

"I only love you the way you love me, Darling," Hermione sighed and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Narcissa lay down and curled into Hermione's chest, and let some of her left over tears fall on to her lover.

"Is it always this intense?' Narcissa asked, "When I love you?"

"Oh yes, especially when you think of me," Hermione said with her eyes closed.

"You mean you feel my love all the time?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione smiled wider and nodded then looked at Narcissa, "Of course, for you never stop loving me."

Narcissa nodded as she let herself finally feel Hermione's love. She took it in and held it to her soul like a precious gift that no one would even think about taking from her.

 **Later…**

They got up for a late lunch and Draco was hammering Narcissa with questions. In the face of the public Hermione and Narcissa slipped into a semblance of roles. Narcissa was more in charge whereas Hermione would support or provide logical reasons for a disagreement, but once they were alone Narcissa felt young again, feeling new things, wondering new things, and learning new things. They walked that road side by side, and embraced every new sensation together.

"So Aunt Bella doesn't hate Hermione?" Draco asked trying to wrap his head around the situation. Andromeda and Sirius listened and watched intently.

"I don't think she really hates anything in particular," Narcissa looked to her sister, "You remember how intense and angry she was growing up?" Andromeda nodded and shifted slightly.

"I remember everything Narcissa. And you have to be sucking my nonexistent dick if you think I think you forgot her… anger issues," Andromeda seethed in her chair. Narcissa sighed and put her cup down.

"I never got it as badly as you had Andy. I am so sorry," Narcissa lowered her eyes and looked at the table between them.

"She beat the hell out of me Narcissa, oh and don't bother with the fucking branding," Andromeda bellowed as she lifted her shirt from her body. Hermione now understood why she never wore anything more revealing, or took off the shirt while swimming. There, in scared letters was the word traitor. Narcissa flinched as if slapped when she saw the word. Dan gasped and tried to touch it but Andromeda snapped at him so he wouldn't touch her back.

"She was cruel before she took that mark, Cissy," Andy said as she lowered her shirt and sat down. Every set of eyes was on her, "She gave me this because I loved someone who wasn't pure blood. Now you claim she has had a change of heart. I am sorry, I cannot see it, I cannot come to terms with that," Andy said crossing her arms.

"You are right," Narcissa said sighing as she fidgeted with her wedding ring.

"Was she cruel because she was innately cruel or was it to show out for attention and approval?" Hermione asked as she watched the brunette across from her. Andy shifted, and shook her head.

"Does it matter why she was the way she was? All that matters is who she is now," Andromeda wiped a tear that ran down her cheek but none were forming.

"In a sense yes, you are right, but I have plans for her," Hermione said as she sat back and sipped her ice water. Everyone at the table looked at Hermione waiting.

"She has more information than an entire library section on both Tom Riddle and Voldemort. She is his most trusted soldier, and in many ways I believe she has been brainwashed," Hermione raised her hand to make the table quiet as outbursts came from everyone at the table, none more loudly than Andy.

"Please listen. I only ask about her willingness to please, and will go as far as to hurt her own sister, because if she could not even draw that line when you where children, she has no more lines to cross now. If you had disappointed your parents in anyway, say by marrying a muggleborn, she would take it upon herself to make the hard decision to hurt you to appease your parents, and everyone she sought approval from." Hermione looked around the table and Dan nodded, but everyone else was slightly lost.

"Hermione, are you studying to be a Psychiatrist too?" asked Dan. Hermione shook her head.

"The mind and what motivates people has always interested me. I wanted to know why I was being bullied when I younger, so I holed myself up with library books on the topics. I learned a lot about others and myself. But what I am trying to ask is this. Are Bella's decisions motivated by her own wants and desires or someone else's? Would she do these things if she wasn't seeking the approval of people in places of authority or who have power over her?" Hermione looked at Andromeda, "Did she hurt you because she truly wanted to or did she think your parents wanted you punished? Does she hurt people and follow Voldemort's orders because she wants to or is it because he has more power and wants to appease the person in charge?"

Hermione let her questions hang over the table as she held her hand over her eyes and squinted. The sun was high in the sky and it was Harry who accioed a pair of his shades for her to wear. She took them with a smile and leaned back to let the sun warm her body. It felt like heaven after being in England where it felt like a walk in freezer everywhere you went.

"So what Hermione? She still hurt me," Andromeda said softly. Hermione sat up and even with the sunglasses on she narrowed her eyes.

"Would it have been easier to hate your sister or your parents?" Hermione asked.

"I don't understand."

"You were branded in a way. Would it have hurt you more if it had been by your parent's hands, or your sister? Which brander would have hurt you more with that simple act?" Hermione asked and she saw Narcissa look at her with her lips in a small 'O.' Andromeda sat back at a loss for words. Hermione stood as she let that entire conversation sink in.

"I am going to take a walk," she looked down to Narcissa and held out her hand, "Would you like to come with me?" she smiled and Narcissa took her brides hand and turned to walk from the group but Hermione turned around.

"It was something she said Andy. She said she still loves her. You are that her. The look on her face when she said it," Hermione paused and Andromeda found her eyes, "She looked like she didn't feel worthy of saying your name," Hermione turned and walked down the dock with Narcissa.

They went to the end of the dock and turned right and followed the beach hand and hand. Hermione kicked up the sand from time to time thinking as she stroked Narcissa's hand with her thumb. Narcissa looked around and took in the beauty around her, including Hermione. She still could not see how she was so intelligent, but today was the first time she brought up being bullied. She didn't feel that they needed to talk about it but she would be there for her if she wanted to.

"What are you really trying to say about Bella? I think I know you well enough to know you are waiting, or holding back," Narcissa asked as she gripped her Lovers hand tightly. Hermione stopped and took a large gulp of air and then pushed it out.

"Something seems off about her, Bella I mean. It's not the want to defect, or the desire to stop being who she is now. It's the way she talks about her family," Hermione looked around and saw they were completely isolated and sat down in the sand Narcissa followed.

"She wants to protect Draco. She was adamant about his going to Hogwarts. She wants you to be protected as well or she wouldn't have come and talked to you. Hell, she even scared the daylights out of me when she found out I was returning to Hogwarts, and wanted to keep me from going back and I am a muggleborn," Hermione shook her head remembering that embrace.

"She scared the hell out of me too. I thought I was going to have to cast a cutting curse on my own sister but it turned out she wanted to hold you. Her behavior is too erratic Hermione. It makes me nervous. And what about Andy?" Narcissa asked as she picked up the sand in her hand and let it slowly slide through her hands like an hour glass.

"That's what throws me. She still loves Andy. I am wondering if she chose to do what she did because she would take her hate upon her shoulders so no one else had to bear that burden. Or, if she did the punishing, it would be less painful," Hermione spoke her observations and Narcissa sighed.

"They were every strict parents. I don't know what father would have done if Bella did not do what she did, but he could be merciless, and just plain brutal," Narcissa thought for a moment, "I wonder if that's why she killed him."

"She killed her own father?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"Yes, it was long ago. She was to inherit the Head of House, but that went to Sirius as soon as she committed patricide. In our society, and you must learn this, that you cannot be head of house for several reasons, among those reasons are killing family members. When she killed our father she effective disowned herself," Narcissa began to play with the sand at her knees, "Your observations are interesting, and they do present some interesting holes in why she has behaved. I think it's time to talk to her about some of these choices," Narcissa mused and then looked out over the sea and inhaled.

"I only think she needs a deeper look. I understand she has done some horrible things," Hermione sighed then looked at Narcissa, "I also want to get her to Fleur as soon as possible."

"Why? She bearly was on board with your request to begin with?"

"I have a feeling about it. I think Bella needs seclusion, not death, and Fleur is one of the most secretive people I know," Hermione smiled, "I would love to see them interact. I would pay to see them around one another," Hermione chuckled and Narcissa thought about it and began laughing.

Narcissa looked back to Hermione and Hermione's throat as she swallowed. Narcissa edged closer to the witch and kissed her lips. Hermione never got tired of her kisses, and Narcissa never got tired of the small whimper every time she took the girls lips with her own. What began as slow and innocent quickly became heated and passionate.

"Bed Please," Hermione asked as Narcissa moved her lips to Hermione's pulse point. Narcissa only smiled and Apparated them to their bed in the hut.

 **December 31** **st** **…**

The two women spent their days discovering their selves, their relationship and spending time with family. Andromeda kept herself from Hermione and Narcissa for the past few days and spent her time with Dan. She was not rude about her time spent, but Narcissa could tell her older sister needed to take time and mull over her thoughts. Hermione asked some very hard hitting questions, and if those questions even began to make Andromeda's decision in hating her sister falter then it would be earth shattering even in its miniscule amount.

Harry and Draco spent more time alone than anyone and It had begun to be a small tease on when they would be getting married. Harry had to good grace to smile, but Draco was a bit of a prat about his answer. He told everyone he didn't have 2 decades to discover their truelove, go back in time, and then find her, then make her fall in love with her all over again. Narcissa shook her head as she sighed and Hermione reached over and took her hand and smiled telling her brother, not step-son, she would not have had it any other way.

The nights were sometimes the best and sometimes the worst. Hermione and Narcissa had spent weeks together before, but the bond was making things… interesting. Hermione could feel when the woman was upset, or uneasy. In turn, now that Narcissa opened herself up to the bond, she could feel Hermione's terror in her nightmares. In the past 3 days the two woman had made love one moment, and then had to soothe or provide support the next moment.

Everyone had gone to the New Year's festival but Hermione and Narcissa. It all began when Tia came to the dock that day out of her resort liaison attire and asked Andromeda if she would like to go to the festival together. Andromeda smiled softly and told her she would like that. Tia asked if they could meet at the reception desk at 8pm. Again Andromeda smiled and said she would like that. Dan had to nudge her, and Sirius rolled his eyes. He had been disappearing from time to time with a leggy redhead and no one faulted him for it. Dan had found his niche as well with the dominoes players club. He even chatted up a pretty Brunette and is taking her to the festival. Everyone had a date, and would be going their own ways. Hermione cocked her head and then turned to Narcissa and whispered in her ear. They had other plans. Everyone, including Harry razzed the woman about what her plans where, and all she could do was blush. Hermione smiled and told Harry to spend as much time as he could with Draco, for they go back to school in 5 days. The boys sobered slightly at that and Narcissa was grateful. Before everyone made their departures Andromeda went to the common table, as they had referred to it, and sat next to Narcissa while Hermione took a trip up to reception for a few items.

"I see what she was saying, I just…" Andy paused.

"It's hard to see her as the hero, rather than the villain. I understand that," Narcissa leaned back and regarded her sister, "I hate her for it too Andy," Narcissa looked out to the sea, "When she first started working with Amelia Bones I told her to kill her, it made no difference to me. Use her to their hearts content, and if she even flinches wrong…" Narcissa made a poof motion with her hands.

"Did you mean it?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, without a doubt yes. She has caused so much pain, our Bells," Narcissa smiled.

"Gods, she hated it when you called her that," Andromeda laughed, "Please tell me you call her that, oh PLeease," Andromeda begged beaming.

"OH yes I do and she constantly tells me she hates it," Narcissa let her smile slips a little, "When we are together, I have to give her verataserum to make sure she is telling the truth. So far she was. This last time though, she was broken, destroyed. It took Hermione to pull her out of it," Narcissa said remembering.

"Why Hermione though?"

"We have no idea. Hermione racked her brains for the past few days on why. She could only think it was the magical dampeners on the room combined with our bond," Narcissa left it at that. Andy shook her head.

"I can't believe you let her in that room," Andromeda sighed.

"Nor can I but I can't stop the little witch for anything," Narcissa turned to her sister and raised her pinkie finger, "I am completely wrapped around her little finger." Narcissa sighed and Andromeda watched her little sister and leaned back.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Andy asked smiling.

"Oh Gods yes," Narcissa let out a huge breath and smiled as well. They watched the sun setting and simply enjoyed each other.

"I will help you, but I refuse to trust her," Andromeda said firmly. Narcissa turned her head to her sister.

"I would never ask you to but knowing you would means a lot. If she isn't completely psychotic, she has a long way back," Narcissa reached over and took Andy's hand and the older witch grasped it back.

It was some time later when Andy excused herself and went to meet Tia. Sirius when to meet the red head Becky, Dan went to go to his dominoes club and meet Sophia there, and the boys were off long before then. It was just Narcissa and she closed her eyes. She listened to the water rush onto the shore, lap against the dock, she smiled when she heard footsteps behind her. She grinned when soft hands came over her eyes, and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Umm… a witch," Narcissa said smiling.

"Hmm… be specific," Hermione said in her ear.

"A British witch?" Narcissa said intentionally prolonging the moment.

"Be…" then Hermione kissed right below her ear, "More specific." Hermione smiled when she saw Narcissa work her throat to swallow loudly.

"A beautiful British witch," Narcissa grinned.

"That is a matter of opinion my dear," Hermione said and Narcissa could hear the smile in her voice.

"A beautiful British witch," Narcissa pulled one of Hermione's hands from her eyes and turned around and looked in to brown eyes, "That I fall in love with more and more every moment I spend with her," Narcissa kissed Hermione lips softly, slowly, and Hermione kissed back. Hermione came from around the chair and transformed the chair into a double and sat with her lover.

"I will accept that answer any day," Hermione smiled and then slid down to where her head was in Narcissa's lap watching the horizon. Narcissa smiled and stroked her lovers hair and her fingers paused and Hermione felt hesitation and turned her head to look at Narcissa.

"What's going on in your mind my love?" Hermione had taken to asking her that question often. Their bond had strengthened, but it didn't make them mind readers. Narcissa smiled as she ran her nails through Hermione's hair at her temple.

"We are married," Narcissa stated and Hermione smiled but looked at her strangely.

"Yes, the last time I remembered we are indeed married. What's wrong?" Hermione said suddenly nervous as she sat up. Narcissa pulled her back down to her lap.

"Nothing, it's just…" Narcissa paused and took a deep breath, "I didn't take a look at our Marriage certificates. I was wondering…" Narcissa began to bite her lower lip, "Whose taking whose name?" she quickly blurted with her eyes closed and she they were pulled open when she heard and small giggle.

"Narcissa there are two Marriage certificates. I hope you read the goblin one very carefully because you took mine according to the Goblin Nation. You are Narcissa Black Granger Martindirk," Hermione looked up to Narcissa and placed the backs of her fingers on her cheek, "in the wizarding world you remain Narcissa Isidora Black," Hermione watched as Narcissa lifted her eyebrow, "Lover, unlike you I read our marriage documents. I know your middle name."

"Now what is your name?" Narcissa asked and Hermione could feel her nervousness. She sat up and faced Narcissa and look her hands.

"Remember when I was in Bella's cell, and she asked my name and I told her I would not give it to her because it might cause some strife? Then she said the red head would give her my name?" Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded, "I would not give her my name because I don't know how well she would take to my name being Hermione Jean Black."

Narcissa waited, and let the information sink in, and then she took a breath.

"Are you positive you want take my name?" Narcissa asked stroking the backs of Hermione's hands with her thumbs.

"Yup, because you are forced to take mine in the Goblin Nation," Hermione sighed and lowered her head, "I am so sorry that whole mess was thrust upon you, and you were forced to take my name. I hate that you didn't have a choice," Hermione said lowly.

"I didn't have a choice you are right, but I had a choice to do those trials. I had a choice to continue, and I had a choice to be bonded magically, soulfully, and worldly with you. One name will not make a difference to me as long as you will have me," Narcissa said strongly making Hermione's head pop up and meet her eyes. They simply gazed into the others windows to their souls then Hermione shivered. Narcissa smiled and they went to their hut.

Hermione sighed and told her to sit down there was something she needed to tell her and she may find it a little, off putting. Narcissa called for a tea service to be delivered and as soon as she hung up there lay one on the table. Hermione gladly took her tea.

"Minerva McGonagall," Hermione said the name and watched as Narcissa bit back a sneer, "She is a relative to the Cameron Clan of magic that I inherited," Hermione didn't mince words she just laid it all out on the table for Narcissa. She watched the woman take a sip of her tea and then another, and then place her tea cup down.

"That is off putting. She has hated my family for years," Narcissa said as she looked over to Hermione. "It goes back to her loving a man, and one of the Blacks killed him. She has hated us ever since. Once she knows about us they may be hell to pay," Narcissa said and sighed rubbing her face as if it might help her face the situation.

"I propose we invite her for tea before we go back to Hogwarts," Hermione offered.

"I believe that might be smart. We would need your father there so she knows it's legitimate. Also copies of our Wizarding Marriage certificate, she does not need to know about the Goblins. Damn now I need to get with Milly again," Narcissa began to plan.

"Dear, I gave Amelia copies charmed to be readable by only the minister of magic, whoever that may be, Amelia bones, and ourselves. We will keep the original ones in our Gringots vaults," Hermione said smiling.

"You sure you don't want to keep Draco company in Slytherin?" Narcissa joked. Hermione laughed grateful Narcissa was taking this so well.

"I have an ulterior motive to asking you to stay here with me this evening," Hermione said as she shifted in her chair looking at Narcissa.

"Continue…" Narcissa urged, but her walls were up and so was her suspicions.

"This is the last day of the new year. I want to use this night to make a clean slate, no secrets, and all questions asked shall be answered. That is what I want to for this evening. If you don't want do to this, I would not mind in the least making love with you until sunrise," Hermione said and watched her lover.

"Alright," Narcissa put her tea down, "Who goes first?"

"You can," Hermione said anxiously.

"When will you stop using the time turner?" Narcissa asked and Hermione sighed.

"I want to use it for a while longer while there is still a war going on. At the very least keep it until after the war and then after that we can put it in the vaults," Hermione watched Narcissa nod, "My turn… Amelia Bones and Severus Snape… you wrote about them," Hermione stated and she hoped beyond all hopes that Narcissa understood the implication of her question.

"You told me of your lovers on that bed over there, I guess it's only fair I tell you of mine," Narcissa seemed to go back in time as she looked into the far off places in her minds site.

"Let's start with Severus. He is a dear, blessed friend Hermione. He was also there when my world was bleak, and cold. We comforted one another, but never loved each other. He is still very hung up on Lily Potter. He loved her with the intensity of…. Well you and I do. I missed the future, and he missed the past. We met in the middle," Narcissa pulled from the past and looked at Hermione. She listened intently.

"Now Amelia Bones," Narcissa sigh and shook her head smiling at her memories then looked toward Hermione and noticed her head was tilted to the side analyzing her, "She was and is a phenomenal woman. She picked me up when I felt I had no place to love another person. I warned her it would be temporary. I warned I could not give her my whole heart. But she gave me everything she had and more, " Narcissa looked down and saw a tear drop on her hand and she wiped her eyes, "I had never felt so… manipulative, like a taker, a user, in my entire life. Here was this brilliant woman who loved me, but I could not and would not let myself love her back. I had to end the relationship, but it didn't exactly end the times together. She was an affair that continued off and on for a long time. Longer than it should have," Narcissa told Hermione.

"When did it end completely?" Hermione asked. It wasn't her turn, but Narcissa felt it was a fair question, fair but brutal.

"The summer you went away. The day I got your post cards was the last morning I had with Milly. She told me about this amazing American witch and I saw it in her eyes, she was in love. I could not keep her from that," Narcissa replied. Her hand went to her chest as she felt a sharp pain, then a heavy weight settle over her chest back and shoulders.

"Then I came back," Hermione paused then something clicked, "My 4th year I flaunted my relationship with Fleur in front of you without even knowing. I am sorry," Hermione said as she thought back that summer, "When I left, when I was trekking across America, all I thought about was you. I didn't know what to do, and the time turner was speeding me forward. I had a lot going on. I was not lost in my feelings, I just thought you would not reciprocate," Hermione gazed toward Narcissa, "I am happy you had such love with Amelia," Hermione said. It hurt just a tad to say it but she meant it. Narcissa could feel the tension in her chest and it wasn't because of her. She is going to shift the line of questioning.

"How are you taking the ageing Hermine? I will admit being younger again is taking some getting used to," Narcissa asked and Hermione smiled.

"I have been ageing for a few years now. This is just a day in the life for me, Love," Hermione said as she smiled at Narcissa. "What are your biggest issues with de-ageing?"

"The de-ageing in general. I have not loved my life by no means but it was the life I made for myself. I wrenched my happiness from an abusive ass of a husband, and I molded everything in this world with my own hands. When I went backwards, I felt like part of that was stolen from me," Narcissa confided.

"I am sorry," Hermione said and stood to pace, "If I would have known I would have told you." She continued to pace and Narcissa watched her, but she could feel the mounting emotions weigh on her and she need to bring Hermione back to her. She looked at the clock and it was early. She stood and walked to the girl and lay her on the bed. They faced each other and Hermione sighed. Narcissa smiled and then shifted.

Hermione smiled and then giggled as Sable bounded on the bed, ran up licked her. Just as if she was a normal dog, not a fierce white wolf. Hermione patted the spot beside her and Narcissa inched up and lay beside Hermione. As if it were years ago, Hermione wrapped her arms around Sable and buried her face in her fur and hugged the canine to her. Narcissa shifted in Hermione's arms and the woman wrapped her arms around Hermione, and the Brunette pulled her tightly to her. They stayed like that for many long moments.

"I needed to feel you in my arms, my sweet love," Narcissa whispered, and Hermione only nodded. She needed it to. Narcissa inhaled. And she listened to the music from the festival, and then to her lovers heartbeat, and then the water all around them. Narcissa took a deep breath and pulled her head back from Hermione. She looked into Brown eyes and saw love reflected in those glassy orbs.

"Will you…" Narcissa swallowed, "let me show you how much I love you tonight? Will you let me love you the way you loved me?" Narcissa asked of the woman in her arms. Hermione looked to Narcissa and saw that it wasn't a request to love her, but a need to be allowed to show her the depth of her love. Hermione already felt that depth, but Narcissa… she would not deny her this moment.

"Yes," Hermione said and it was then before she finished saying the word that Narcissa's lips slipped on to hers.

Hermione whimpered as Narcissa slowly deepened the kiss. Hermione didn't hesitate when Narcissa asked for entrance to Hermione's mouth. Narcissa tasted the woman's mouth, memorized the texture of Hermione's tongue as they caressed and tangled. Hermione's hands began to roam but Narcissa stayed her lover's hands. She wanted to show Hermione, she wanted to ingrain her touch into Hermione's skin.

"I only want to feel your skin, please," Hermione asked as she rest her head against Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa nodded, reached for her wand, and in a swish, their clothes were gone. Hermione shuddered in her arms and she let out a contented sigh. Narcissa pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Gods, you are so beautiful," Narcissa said as she stroked Hermione's cheek with the backs of her fingers. Hermione closed her eyes and Narcissa kissed the skin of her cheekbone, then went to her ear, then her throat. Hermione let her lover have control. She understood the need for Narcissa to take tonight. She felt Narcissa kiss all over. Where her hands had went her kissed followed. Narcissa kissed every freckle, and scar, and piece of skin in between. Hermione could not control her body and it rose up to her lips as Narcissa bypassed her chest and kissed down her abdomen. She came to the apex of Hermione's thighs but turned her head and kissed her inner thigh, then down to her knee, then right back up the other side in soft open mouth caresses of her lips. Once again Narcissa was met with the apex of Hermione's thigs, and her resolve almost faltered as her mouth yearned to taste, to dip in to the sweet spiciness that is Hermione. She instead kissed back up to the breasts she neglected.

She paused and Hermione opened her eyes to look at her. Narcissa slid off of Hermione.

"Turn over," Narcissa directed, her voice thick and heavy with desire. Hermione complied immediately. Narcissa opened her thoughts, opened her bond with Hermione.

"Can you feel that?" Narcissa asked hoping Hermione could feel her on an emotional level.

"Yes," Hermione spoke barely louder than a whisper.

Narcissa lay next to Hermione and ran her hands over her back, her buttocks, and legs. She slowed as she came back to her shoulders. She ran her fingertips over Hermione's shoulder blade and then followed that caress with a kiss. Hermione gasped as she felt the sensation of Narcissa's lips on her scar, then coupled with the open link. She stayed just as she was and it was then that Narcissa's lips and fingers followed a particular pattern on her back.

"Narcissa, you don't have to," Hermione began but Narcissa would not allow her to finish.

"I am showing you, every part of you, that you are gorgeous and I love you. From the freckle on your left hip to this scar on your back," Narcissa kissed it again and Hermione moaned and then whimpered, "Shh, my love, let me love you back, let me love all of you in return, Please."

Hermione only nodded. Narcissa softly kissed her way following her fingers that traced the scar she received in battle. Hermione was lost in a sea of sensation. The kisses on her scar tingled, where no other place had, and it was almost as if Narcissa was healing the flesh even further, and then an overwhelming knot in the lower part of her torso kept building. She had no idea as to how it kept building, or when it would burst. She desperately wanted Narcissa to touch her, take her, and make her Narcissa's and the thought made her pull back slightly. She never once thought about rough sex before and the thought of rough sex with this woman made her yearn for her wife all the more.

Narcissa was nearing her end. She needed Hermione, desperately, but she was determined to love this woman beneath her. Narcissa saw Hermione and small tears had gathered where her eyes and her nose molded together.

"Oh, Dear, What did I do? Have I hurt you?" Narcissa said as she lay next to Hermione not touching her.

"These are tears of the cleansed my love, please do not stop," Hermione said and Narcissa pulled Hermione to her and felt the girl slide her arms around her waist. Narcissa kissed her lover and slipped her hand between the both of them. Hermione lifted her thigh granting Narcissa access, and Narcissa found no difficulty and she moaned at how Hermione was wet, for her, only her. Hermione groaned as Narcissa pushed inside of her.

Hermione could not speak and Narcissa pushed her lover on to her back and Hermione sighed with a groan as Narcissa slipped deeper into her. She pushed against Hermione with her own hips, and then she set a pace. Narcissa opened her link as much as she could and she felt Hermione embrace her connection further. Deeper, faster, and completely in tune with the other. Narcissa felt the oncoming orgasm and as Hermione came she screamed her name and something in her lower abdomen popped, as if released. Hermione panted and caught Narcissa by surprise as she slipped into the older witch and it took no time at all as she came. Both women inside of the other, unwilling to separate. Their breaths mingled as their foreheads came together then both opened their eyes, and then began to move once more, in sync, in tune, thrust for thrust. Hermione gritted her teeth as she felt a powerful swell coming on again, but Narcissa need a moment longer. Narcissa felt it earlier, that desire to conquer. She pulled Hermione's head to her chest, right at the shoulder,

"Bite me," she said to the younger woman, and Hermione trust harder, and faster as Narcissa rocked her hips into Hermione's plunging fingers. Hermione's mouth kissed the skin, nuzzled it, and then she opened her mouth, and sank her teeth into Narcissa's flesh.

Narcissa screamed from the delicious juxtaposition of pleasure and pain. She came hard tumbling from the clouds to smash into their bed. She heard Hermione grunt and groan against her chest as she came shattering back to earth. Hermione released Narcissa but the older woman stayed Hermione's hand. The woman looked at her blonde lover.

"I felt it, the need to…" Narcissa swallowed and blushed, she leaned close to Hermione's ear like it was a secret, "The need to fuck me, please," Narcissa begged and Hermione slowly flipped her on to her back. Hermione looked down at her with dark eyes full of lust and desire but oh so gently.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Hermione said and then looked to Narcissa's shoulder, blood seeped from shallow teeth marks, "Well more than I have." Narcissa wrapped her legs around Hermione and pulled the Brunette down toward her, drawing Hermione's fingers in deeper. Narcissa's head flew back, and then she looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I hate using such language, but Hermione Jean Black fuck you wife, this instant!" Narcissa begged and ordered at the same time.

Hermione only smiled as she kissed Narcissa chastely and then pulled out barely leaving the tips of her fingers inside of Narcissa. She slammed her fingers in to the woman and when Narcissa's back came off the bed Hermione's mouth latched on to her breast, tugging, and pulling, sucking hard. Narcissa fell back on to the bed as she let her lover pound into her, and she opened her legs wider, and Hermione continued her blissful bombardment. Narcissa was close to coming, but she needed something she needed Hermione. She reached out to Hermione who closed her eyes as she began thrusting her hips to apply more force.

"See me," Narcissa said in a gasp and Hermione opened her eyes and that was it. That was all Narcissa needed. She screamed Hermione's name to the cosmos. Hermione slowed her strokes, and then stopped. She went to pull out but Narcissa stopped her, and shook her head. She pulled her toward her body, and made Hermione lay on top of her.

"I'm sore, but I don't want to let go of you just yet," Narcissa confessed. There something about Hermione, taking her the way she just did, that made Narcissa want Hermione to stay sheathed inside of her. It was a connection, she felt the pop, and they both had. Her core still grabbed an clutched at her lovers fingers, even well after orgasm. Her own body was unwilling to let her witch go. Hermione nodded against Narcissa's chest.

After a while Hermione slipped out of Narcissa. Hermine crawled back up to the top of the bed with her lover. Narcissa breathed deeply, and then she slipped her hand into Hermione, and Hermione let her, it was quick, and shockingly deep for being so fast.

"Can we do this for an eternity?" Hermione asked the woman in her arms.

"Gods, hopefully longer than that if there is such a thing," Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione said and Narcissa looked down, "I never thought about rough sex before. Did you like it?"

"Yes, it isn't my favorite form of sex, but with you it was divine," Narcissa kissed and nuzzled into Hermione's Neck, "Also I can't wait for pay back," Narcissa chuckled as Hermione thought about the situation, and she squirmed. Narcissa sipped her hand around Hermione.

"Narcissa, do you like toys?" Hermione asked suddenly bashful especially after what she had just done to the older witch. Narcissa pulled Hermione down so she can lock eyes with her lover.

"Oh yes, lover, I do," Narcissa seemed to purr against Hermione as she kissed Hermione's throat.

"Oh… gods…" was all Hermione could say and Narcissa took her pulse between her lips and sucked hard. Hermione felt that touch all the way in to her suddenly soaked center.

"As I have said, little witch, paybacks are going to be deliciously wicked," Narcissa smiled down at Hermione.

Hermione slid to the center of the bed and pulled Narcissa to her. Both physically spent but not above playful, caresses, or nips, and kisses. After a while Hermione placed her hand over Narcissa's bite mark, and closed her eyes. When her hands came away Narcissa's skin shone blemish free, and beautiful. Narcissa smiled toward her little witch. She looked at the hickey on her throat, and smirked. She would heal it later.


	92. Magic Has A Price

Hey Everyone,

Thanks for your fabulous reviews, and PMs. Our girls had their last day on break and the next chapter they go back, and solutions will be solved then. Hermione, in this chapter is right, but I still think she should have told Narcissa. Please read, comment, and enjoy, above all ENJOY. Have a groovy evening.

~Snow

* * *

It was cold when they flew into Heathrow Airport. Narcissa hated seeing Hermione kneeling over the loo from their last portkey apparition she let Hermione have this one transport option. The entire plane trip back to England had brought a mix of emotions. First there was Harry and Draco. They would not be separated. Draco even went as far as to tell his mother, in a polite and respectful way that he and Harry would be sharing his room for the remainder of the holiday at Black Hall. Hermione gritted her teeth to keep from laughing as she watched Narcissa's face grow still. It was one thing to share the vacation with his lover, but under her roof… Narcissa looked over to Hermione and she was no help. In the end, after a few moments of contemplation, she nodded and Draco hugged his mother, then hugged Hermione. The boys were elated. Unless at Hogwarts, they would never be separated any longer.

Second was Andromeda. Narcissa held Hermione in her arms the nights leading up to their departure and then shared even further on the plane trip back that Andromeda would help, but in what capacity she was unsure, then she didn't want to make her sister go through that pain again. Narcissa ended up making Andy a last resort call in terms of all things Bellatrix.

Then there was Sirius and Dan. Sirius was floundering in his role in the society, so Narcissa made him endure all of the wizengamot meetings in her stead, as well as be a backup for all things Bella. Shockingly he loved the idea and was excited to begin his stint as House of Black sit in. He was also very thrilled that he might get to see some action in terms of Bellatrix, but he knew he didn't know all the ins and outs of the situation.

Dan, lovey and understanding Dan, was the first to say he missed his own bed, and also the first to say he wished they could stay. He had talks with Narcissa on how her relationship with Hermione would work, and she had to tell him they will have to figure it out as they went along. Minerva McGonagall will be visiting for tea and he was needed to be there. Hermione's status as married will raise questions, and truth be told, the Deputy Headmistress threw Narcissa off her game from time to time. Dan, always the team, player smiled and simply told her to send one of his favorite house elves to get him. He lightened when Hermione actually reminded him her had Poppy. He forgot all about the new addition to the family.

When they arrived at the airport they immediately felt the difference in the air, and it wasn't the weather. Even the muggles in the airport watched the windows as dark grey clouds rolled over head emptying snow on the ground, waiting, feeling something strange, but unable to name the source.

Hermione and Dan ushered everyone to cabs that would take them to the magical side of London, and in no time they were all able to pop back to Black Hall. Draco and Harry took Sirius's arm, Andromeda took Dan, and Narcissa took Hermione.

POP!

POP!

Then Narcissa arrived with Hermione.

"Narcissa…" Hermione said weakly as she reached out with one hand and touched Narcissa's arm. Narcissa saw Hermione's cheeks drain of color and then her eyes roll in the back of her head as her knees gave out. She caught her lover just as she fell into her arms and slowly gently placed her on the floor.

"Hermione!?" Narcissa yelled as the girl would not wake. She tapped her cheeks, and felt at her throat. She felt the beat in her neck and it was sporadic and jumpy. Dan was there at his daughter's side.

"What's happen?" he asked quietly trying not to freak out. Narcissa shook her head. Dobby was right there about to pop Hermione to their room when Narcissa stopped him.

"No little friend, she got ill last time we magically transported. Let's take her the long way. Dan could you…?" she asked. She saw his face, she knew he was at a loss. She would have loved nothing more than to cast a featherweight spell and take her up the stairs in her arms to their room, but the father beside her needed to be needed. Dan scooped up his daughter and lifted the woman in his arms.

Once to the bedroom Dan lay Hermione on the large bed and Narcissa went about taking her boots and jacket off the woman in the bed. She was deathly pale. She ran a diagnostic. And she frowned. Her magical core had dropped below half way. Dan had gotten used to seeing those read outs and he sighed.

"I'll go owl Professor Snape," he said. Narcissa turned to him. It was the strangest thing for a muggle to say and yet the perfect solution to the problem.

"I will get Harry and Draco to help me with the process. I have never sent an owl before, and she needs to get back on her feet," with that said Dan sped from the room and Narcissa looked back down at the girl before her.

She sighed and ran another age diagnostic. She shook her head and waved her wand to stop the spell. She stepped from the bed and paced the room. Her anger ebbed and flowed and it was then as she punched the wall the vase behind her exploded, and the fire in the fireplace blew up the chimney stack. She looked at the wall and noticed the charred area where her hand impacted with the wall. She tilted her head and rubbed her hand. Pureblood witches and wizards do not do that, they do not punch walls like a barbarian. She took a deep breath and expelled the air from her lungs deeply while rubbing her forehead willing thoughts to come, and solutions to magically appear.

"You are so strong when you are angry."

Narcissa snapped around and looked to find Hermione laying there with her eyes open watching her. Dark circles seemed to form under Hermione's eyes just as Narcissa watched her lover in the bed. She turned her back to Hermione and watched the fire. She heard fabric rustling and turned around to see Hermione trying to sit up. She rushed over to the bed and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder pushing her back down. Narcissa shook her head.

"You turned your back," Hermione said with a tear in her eye, "I needed to be with you," Hermione whispered. Narcissa shook her head.

"When were you going to tell me that you ageing was taking your magic from you?" Narcissa asked bitterly.

"When it would stop," Hermione said feeling the bite in Narcissa's statement.

"You kept this from me Hermione, it could hurt you, and you kept this from me," Narcissa turned away. She was angry, but more than anything she was hurt.

"Narcissa," Hermione whispered trying to get the older woman to look at her and when she refused Hermione turned over and threw her legs over the other side of the bed quicker than Narcissa's hand could grab at her shoulder. She stood up, put her hand out to stop the world from spinning, and then looked at Narcissa.

"Because I know you are freaking out right now I will keep my tone nice and calm but you need to listen to me," Hermione said calmly but Narcissa could see the anger in Hermione's eyes, "I did not hide anything from you. I am constantly aging. Ever since my third year it has been an ongoing process," Hermione paused and then wrapped her arms around her own body hugging her own chest.

"You have nothing to worry about. This jump is the taxing part about this process," then she walked around the bed, took Narcissa's hand, "I had to age almost 10 years so we can meet half way, just as our bond has us do. You got younger, stronger, more energetic," Hermione smiled at the last word, and Narcissa quirked her lips too.

"I have become stronger too, more grounded, less impulsive, and more analytical, if that was ever a possibility," Hermione shook Narcissa's hand, "In the span of 14 days I have solidified my bond with my true love and magical soul mate, got engaged, then married, all the while dealing with a crazy sister-in-law, a stepson," Hermione smiled at Narcissa chuckle as she remembered all of Draco's stepmother jokes, "And ageing years in a short time. My love, its magical, all of it has been magical. But please don't ever think I am hiding things from you or keeping things from you," Hermione slipped her arms around Narcissa and placed her forehead against her chest waiting for Narcissa to wrap around her as well.

"I just need some time to catch up," Hermione pulled back and looked at her lover. Blue eyes clouded as they became wet with unshed tears.

"I just wish this would have been easy for you, Hermione," Narcissa closed her eyes and reopened then looking at the woman in her arms, "You gave me my life back. I feel that I am taking your life from you," Narcissa said as she pulled Hermione into a fierce embrace.

"Oh sweet lover," Hermione said and then pulled away, "You have given me everything in return," she placed her hand on Narcissa's chest, "You have given me this," then she placed Narcissa's hand over her own heart, "Just as I have given you mine. Completely, and for all time my love," Hermione said.

Narcissa leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with her own in the sweetest kiss they have ever yet shared. It was as if the older woman was saying to the younger I trust you, I love you, always and forever I will. They stood in their room caught in a slow clench of their lips and would not let go until the door opened and someone cleared their throat.

He walked into the room and sat down and simply waited for the two women to finish their embrace, and then he cleared his throat again as he rummaged in his bag and pulled out a vial. Hermione and Narcissa smiled against each other's lips and when Hermione turned to see her master he blinked. It was the only tell he had that he was taken back by her appearance. He sighed and motioned the girl over to the chair to sit. Narcissa transfigured the arm chair into a double so they could sit together.

Snape ran a diagnostic and then looked to Hermione.

"Have you been using the time turner on your vacation?" he asked with an eye brow lifted. Hermione smiled and shook her head. He was her friend, but he was still a git. She was going to make him work for answers.

He ran a completely different diagnostic over the pairing and hummed. He actually gave Narcissa and Hermione a vial of the potion and told them to get comfortable. They were both not leaving the estate until it was time for the arrival at the platform in a few days.

"Severus, only Milly knows about this…" she let the statement hang, "We will be inviting McGonagall over for tea tomorrow. I would like you there. Things need to be addressed," Narcissa stated. Snape sat back in his seat looking at the women before him. Analyzing. Hermione looked at him, and it was then that he was trying to read their thoughts.

"Ask questions Sev," Narcissa said as she realized the same thing. Hermione smiled at the nick name.

"What happened?" he asked and she called Ducky into the room. The little house elf was so delighted to have them back that he hugged them both.

"What could I do for you mistresses?" Ducky asked beaming. Severus let his eyes twitch between the women at the title usage and Hermione watched him.

"Could we please have a tea service and a tumble of firewhiskey for our friend, Mr. Snape?" Narcissa asked the happy elf. He nodded quickly and he was off with a pop, and then back in a flash. He placed the tea service on the small table and Hermione began to pour and get things ready, as the little elf placed the glass and bottle before the stoic man.

"I think Mr. Severy is gonna need the whole bottle," he said with a smile, and Hermione laughed as Narcissa smiled. Little elf was getting bold, and it was delightful. Severus poured a small measure into his glass, and then waited for Hermione to give Narcissa her tea cup.

"Turns out there are trueloves, and magical soulmates," Narcissa said as she indicated Hermione, "We solidified our bond as mates I guess you could say and ended up in Hermione's case gaining a few years, and in me losing a few years. According to the bond, we met in the middle," She watched Severus as he digested the information. He look a huge swallow of his firewiskey and poured another measure in his glass. He motioned for them to continue.

"We got married over holiday," Narcissa said and then watched as he blinked, then blinked again and once more. Then swallowed another healthy amount of his firewhiskey and Hermione titled her head. He might be drunk by the time they finished their story at this rate. He poured another measure.

"When was the fateful day?" he asked in a tone Hermione had never heard before. He looked up at them both and then it was a mixture of emotion in his eyes. Acceptance, loss, love, resignation.

"Christmas Day," Hermione said and watched him further. He nodded and then, she couldn't put her hand on it, but he seemed…saddened. Hermione put her tea down and went over to the man and knelt by his side. She placed a hand on his arm, and kissed his cheek. He gasped as she had pulled from him, unsure of what she was doing. When his eyes caught hers he fell a little into them.

"She will always be here for you, my friend," Hermione smiled softly, "I know of your past with my wife. I know how you two have been each other's support and she will never seize to be there for you just because I am married to her. Professor… Severus… You are a part of our family too. Don't you see that?" Hermione asked the man. He stared at her as she stood and walked to tray, and picked it up and walked from the room to get some more tea.

"How does she know things like that?" he asked as he looked at Narcissa.

"I have been asking myself the same thing. She seems to intuit, or just know what I need, or what people need. It is as if she can read people or feel them…" Narcissa was fumbling for the words as she thought of every moment Hermione seemed to give her exactly what she needed.

"Empath…" Severus sighed and took a smaller sip of his firewiskey, "She is or will become an empath," he ran his hand through his black hair, "That could be very difficult for her."

"Would Occlumency help her with the trials of being an empath?" Narcissa said worried.

"Oh yes, most assuredly, but it means she has to be in a constant state of mental defense," He sipped once more and then he thought just a moment, "the ring you gave her. Is it a ruby?"

"Yes, clustered with diamonds around it. Why?"

"Good, they can defend against psychic attacks, and quite possibly prevent her from being emotionally drained through this new ability. Now that I think about it she has always been rather in tune to those boys, and the people around her," he took a sip of his whisky, "It might be the reason why she is the better of the three at the dark arts. She can 'read' people and situations," Severus said concluding his thoughts. Narcissa's focus changed with that remark.

"How long my friend?" she asked and he winced, and sighed.

"Within the next year definitely, maybe within the next 6 months is possible," he said and then watched as Narcissa paled. She knew the future, she saw it coming and she knows for a fact that Hermione will follow her brother into the pits of hell to make sure he comes back alive. She felt it in her chest the piercing stab of a future yet to come but full of possibilities. Hermione came back rushing through the door. She walked up to Narcissa. She reached out and Narcissa grasped her witch to her. She didn't care if Severus Snape was watching, she didn't care if she showed weakness. All she cared about were these moments. The moments she wanted with her beautiful wife.

Hermione pulled back and pinned Snape with a death glare, but Narcissa stayed her accusations.

"Remember the war I wrote about in my journal?" she asked Hermione as she pulled the witches chin toward her so she could look into her eyes. When Narcissa found those deep brown eyes, she smoothed a runaway hair behind Hermione's ear and caressed her cheek.

"The time is coming my dearest love," Narcissa whispered as she ran her index finger down Hermione's jaw then to her chin. Hermione watched those blue eyes as the implications hit her, the war. Hermione took Narcissa's hand and kissed her fingertips, and placed it near her chest still captured by her own small hand. She shifted and then looked at her potions master.

"What do I have to do? I'm ready," Hermione said, and right next to her she did not see the way Narcissa closed her eyes, softly swallowed, and her skin turned pale.

"No, you are not," Severus looked to Narcissa and then back to Hermione, "Your magical core needs to be in optimum shape, you still use your time turner, and you need to learn how to control your empathic ability before you go into the stresses of a war, my student," he said sternly.

"Then teach me," she said setting her jaw and Snape smiled a real, honest smile.

"I will, and it will grueling, and depleting. Tomorrow your head of house will be joining us for tea. I will argue in your favor for preferential placement in your dorms, secretly of course, and access to Madam Pomphrey when you are in need to any sort of assistance. As for your empathic abilities, I hate to say this but you are stuck with the one woman I am not particularly fond of but respect. I will set you up with a schedule with her as well," he said ticking of things on his fingers that he had to do when he got back.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"You know her, and let's just say it might be in your best interest if you plan on spending a lot of time in Hogsmeade," Snape said and Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and then ticked off the people who lived or ran businesses in Hogsmeade. Then it hit her and she smiled.

"Good choice," Narcissa said and then turned to Hermione, "You are in good hands, love."

"Why can't I know who it is?" Hermione pouted.

"Maybe you should try to 'feel' her out the next time you are there," Severus said, "she will find you but you might want to try and exercise that muscle," he smirked. He looked at the time and noted how late it was and then stood to leave. Narcissa stopped him.

"You will be right back here tomorrow, just stay, we have the room, my friend," Narcissa said and reached for his arm. He patted it and nodded, and walked from the room.

Narcissa turned back to her lover. She noted the dark circles had receded, and she looked healthier than she did a few hours ago. She went to Hermione and knelt in front of her. She watched the woman before her smile and then look over her face, and eyes. She felt Hermione's fingers play with her sweater sleeves. Before the fire she was warm verging on hot, but still she shivered when Hermione ran her finger tips up her neck to place a palm on her check. Hermione pulled her wife to her and the witch opened her legs and held Narcissa to her chest.

"What is on your mind my witch?" Hermione asked. Narcissa ran a fingernail over Hermione's thighs and up the inseam of her jeans. Hermione gasped, and Narcissa smiled against Hermione's chest. Narcissa looked to the woman and Hermione looked in to blue eyes, and immediately licked her lips. That one small movement drove Narcissa wild on the inside. She almost felt like tearing Hermione's clothes off before the fire and exacting 'payback' from the other night but she resisted. Tonight she wanted the women against her skin as they brought each higher than the heavens, and then plummet as one against their own sheets.

"My I make love you to?" Narcissa asked as gazed into Hermione's eyes. The witch nodded with a smile.

"May I make love to you?" Narcissa asked again as she leaned forward and feather light touched her lips to Hermione's exposed neck. Hermione's hands went around Narcissa's back and she nodded again as she tilted her head.

"May I make love to you?" Narcissa placed a soft barely there kiss to Hermione's lips, "My wife?" Hermione pulled Narcissa closer to her with her legs, as Hermione whimpered and nodded again, breathing hitched. Narcissa pulled From Hermione and pinned her with her eyes.

"May I make love to you my wife?" Narcissa asked once more as her hand slid up Hermione's shirt and raked her nails down Hermione's back. Hermione arched.

"Yes," the brunette witch said. All Narcissa wanted was to hear the word, one simple word. Yes. Yes to marrying her, yes to loving her, yes to bonding with her, yes to choosing her. Yes, to letting her love her, make love to her.

That one three letter word changed the course of their lives. Yes was like a key, and Narcissa was holding the lock. Yes was said as they lowered themselves before the fire. Yes was screamed over and over into the night. Yes was whispered when each other them professed their undying love for the other. Yes was that magical word that followed them into the realm of dreams as they curled into the warmth of the others love.

Next Day…

They all waited in the parlor. The boys insisted to be there as support. Severus sat back in the corner waiting for the witch to show, and Dan sat beside his daughter and in new Daughter-in-law. It was strange to think of Narcissa as such but yes, it was exactly what she was, and everyone might as well get used to it. Snape looked Hermione over that morning and Narcissa and Severus sighed as Hermione's core levels began to rise quickly and steadily. Narcissa, Hermione, and Snape came to the conclusion that Hermione will go through a few more these spikes, as she ages. They don't know when they will happen, but when they do she will drink her potions. Snape will check her vitals every evening as she goes in for her potions apprenticeship.

Soon there was a crack by the fire, and the flames turned green. Stepping out of the fireplace was the straight laced, Minerva McGonagall. She looked around the room and saw the people in attendance then looked to Narcissa and Hermione. She did not hide her surprise as well as Severus did. She stood there before the two woman in utter shock.

"Merlin, what happened to you my child?" as she walked to Hermione and cupped her chin. Hermione was shocked as McGonagall, who never showed her such care, reached for her and Hermione she slightly leaned back. It was the most grandmotherly action Professor McGonagall has ever displayed. The greying witch stayed her hand as she saw Hermione's confusion as she pulled from her hand. She sighed as she looked to Narcissa and her eyes narrowed. She took in Narcissa's slightly younger features, then took in Hermione's older ones. She took another deep breath and sighed then looked over to Dan. Her eyes bore into his and Hermione stood between her father and lover, and her professor.

"Please this way, we have much to talk about," Hermione said taking her professors elbow, "Also we ask politely not to look into others thoughts here. We ask questions here at Black Hall. Please don't do that again," Hermione said to her professor and the only thing the older woman could do is look on her cub with wide eyes.

Everyone sat in the library, there was exponentially more space. Minerva looked at all the faces in attendance. Nothing seemed grave. No one seemed to be dying. The climate of the room said it was not a horrible conversation they were to have. Narcissa sat in a chair close to a standing Hermione. Dan sat next to Minerva, the boys sat off to the side, together, and Snape sat off to the side with dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Narcissa and I have asked you to come today because there have been developments over winter holiday," Hermione began calmly. Minerva nodded and looked around and saw them smile, and it made her feel a little better.

"I found my truelove and magical soul mate. In the span of 14 days I have solidified my bond with my true love and magical soul mate, got engaged, then married, gained a stepson," Hermione smiled at Narcissa as Draco laughed in the corner watching McGonagall's face and Hermione's words, "And Aged years in a short time," Hermione dumped on her head of House. All Professor McGonagall could do was blink rapidly processing Information.

"My, my, the cat got your tongue, you old tabby?" Snape picked at the professor. Then all of a sudden the professor launched to her feet and began to pace. Hermione stood next to Narcissa and after a while she sat on the arm of the chair as Narcissa placed a comforting hand on her back and rubbed circles into the witch's tight lumbar.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple, and then looked down. Narcissa saw the dark circles appear and pulled Hermione into the chair wrapping her arms around her and Severus was right there with her potion. Narcissa rocked them to and fro as the grey witch stopped pacing. She looked at the women in the chair, and then tilted her head and pinned Narcissa with a glare.

"You love her?' She interrogated

"Absolutely, and completely," Narcissa replied without a second to think.

"You will protect her?" McGonagall probed.

"With my life," Narcissa said and Hermione clutched tightly to the older witch.

"You will not hurt her?" McGonagall fired off once last question.

"I would rather hurt myself that harm one hair on her head," Narcissa returned her eyes blazing into the witches. McGonagall looked to Dan.

"And you are ok with this? You approve?" she questioned the man.

"That woman holding my daughter has accepted her, loved her, and makes Hermione the happiest I have ever seen her. She picked her up after that Chambers incident, she put her back together after her mother died, and she loves her, with every piece of her soul," Dan looked to the pair and smiled, "They love each other the way I loved Jean… With everything, without reservations."

The professor stood in the middle of the library and looked around at all of the faces surrounding her. She watched Snape as he took his diagnostic and nod to Hermione.

"Is she ill?" Professor McGonagall asked softly walking toward them. Snape shook his head.

"No, she is simply under a magical bond that is increasing her age, hence its depleting her core every time is spikes. It should be over soon, but I want to talk to you about a program for her," Snape looked at the older woman, "I want to work with you for her wellbeing."

"Of course," she said softly and with a warm smile on her lips. It took Severus back, and he cleared his throat and pulled away from the women. The House head knelt down before her little lion cub and looked at her. She looked to Narcissa and sighed.

"No more bad blood between us," Old eyes fell on Hermione, "I cannot bear to lose her," she looked to Narcissa and held out her arms asking for permission to embrace the girl. Both women nodded simultaneously. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged the woman, and as Minerva McGonagall embraced Hermione it felt as if the world seemed lighter, and fuller with possibilities of the future. She let go of Hermione and walked back to Dan. She look off her traveling robe and sat next to the man on the couch and took his hand with hers.

"Once a long time ago Hermione's clan and mine had come together in a union that bore children. Through the years they split apart again, but you and Hermione are a part of my blood, and I am apart of yours," the old woman looked over toward Hermione and smiled proudly, "she is the closest person I have to be a granddaughter. May I have your permission and hers, to be there for her in that capacity?"

Dan and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione nodded, and Dan smiled and wrapped the woman in a warm tight embrace. She smiled and looked around.

"Now, you married my Granddaughter?' she said to Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and waited for the shoe to drop.

"I think I need to arrange for different quarters for Hermione seeing as she is married, and she has a very different schedule as Snape's apprentice," Severus narrowed his eyes and she rolled her, "You don't think I don't know about your apprenticeship with MY cub, and those Dark Arts lessons for detention? Those are my cubs you are training there, and I think it is a good idea. Now that we are working together, maybe we can arrange things better," she said to the Severus. He simply nodded.

"Now you two," she said as she pined Draco and Harry with a look, "You are playing a part at school aren't you?" Both boys nodded and her eyes seemed slightly pained for them, "I wish you didn't have to, but I understand. Both of you have issues, came to me please, that includes you too Draco," then she looked over to Hermione and Narcissa, "We are all family now."

"Are you sure you are accepting of this?" Hermione said as she stood, stronger than she was a few moments ago. It was like a person with vertigo, it comes and goes.

"I can't not be. I have no choice in the matter," Minerva said, "But I cannot be angry for what has happened in the past. All I can do is help you transition for a happy future," she paused and smiled, "granddaughter."

Hermione smiled and walked over to the older witch and paused before her. She never felt connected to her the way she was connected to Severus, but that was always with circumstances. Now, in that moment, the older woman reached up with the same gesture as before and cupped her chin.

"What happened to you my child?" she said softly. Hermione reached up and took her hand with her own and held it and smiled at her professor.

"I fell in love and grew up," Hermione said then she felt arms wrap around her and a whisper in her ear.

"I am so happy for you my little cub."


	93. Past, Healing, Empath, Wands

Hey Everyone,

Finally an update. OK there is a part in the chapter that is **not safe for work.** And another on wands and used the Pottermore site to help. I hope that s alright. Anyways. I hope you are all still enjoying our gigantic epic story. We are pushing 100 chapters soon. THAT NUTS! Reviews fuel muses, or so I have heard.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

The happy little family made their way back to the castle two days before the end of winter break. McGonagall and Hermione have crossed a massive bridge in their relationship and the older woman was ecstatic even though she tried to hide it the best she could behind her constant hard facial features and Hermione fed off of that emotion. From time to time Hermione and Narcissa would look at the other and shake their heads because they both were going through a change. Before the break Narcissa wanted to look into auras and took many books with her, but since turning younger she found herself more powerful, and able to complete the tasks with the smallest of ease.

One night when they finished making love Narcissa asked to see if she could try to open her mind's eye to see Hermione's aura and of course Hermione was excited to oblige her wife. Narcissa looked at she young bride and smiled as she let a happy tear slip down her cheek. She had a Brilliant red, so vibrant that it was one of the more overwhelming colors that surrounded Hermione. Her passion and energy screamed at Narcissa but it was the reds that bled into the oranges that Narcissa smiled at. Her lover was exactly what she thought she was. Passionate, sexual, powerful and detail oriented. To Narcissa she was perfect. There was an ongoing joke that night that Narcissa tried to turn it off, and couldn't but the colors around people dimmed thankfully. She would have to enlist Auror Hall for some lesson on turning the colors off, hopefully. Later that night when Narcissa made Hermione climax and scream her name, there was a splattering of colors, like a rainbow that exploded from her lover.

"Here is your room," Professor McGonagall stated and it was there that Hermione smiled brightly.

"Grandpa Martin!" Hermione exclaimed as she recognized the portrait that guarded her door.

"Hello Love," Martin said and then spun around, "Your wife helped me get just a tad bigger. How do I look?"

"Fabulous! So you will be my portal guardian?"

"Yes, Yes, and its perfect because she told me about a rather smart witch that tried polyjuice in her third year, and who better to guard your way than me, who knows you best in … some matters," he said looking to McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall can be trusted but I would advise a three tiered password system on favorite color, animal, and embarrassing moment in school," She looked at Minerva as she paled, "I know for a fact she would NEVER divulge an embarrassing moment, also an emergency safe word. I will allow you both to set that up, then she looked to Minerva, "You know who this is?"

"Yes but I didn't know you had Goblin ties this deep, Granddaughter," Minerva said softly slightly shocked and yet not. This was Hermione Granger, she was learning there was nothing to shock her any longer, just small surprises here and there.

"My safe word," she thought and then leaned in and whispered to Martin and when she pulled back he laughed and then motioned for her to give her three criteria.

"Also Grandpa, can we make the portrait access way a flesh memory?" Hermione asked and the crew looked at her as if she spoke another language, especially Harry and Draco. Minerva and Narcissa simply seemed proud. When the portrait nodded with a smile Hermione leaned forward and hissed her ancestors painted form.

"Oh how much do I wish I could hug you right now, Hermione," Martin said as he let out a sad sigh. He turned to Narcissa and she set up her entry way criteria and she placed her fingertips of her right hand on to the painting and then the man smiled and nodded she was finished. Minerva did the same, and she did it twice, once as an animagus and another as her human self, just in case of emergencies. Martin nodded and said that only one would be needed but he had seen a lot going on from his portrait and understood that stealth as a Professor might be necessary. Harry went forward, and he pressed both thumbs to the lower corners of the painting, and Draco came after and placed his forehead to the painting and Hermione could hear him taking to Martin. Martin lifted his arms.

"Once again I wish I could fit my arms, and hold another person today," Martin looked to Narcissa, "You have a worthy, and beautiful son with a soul of gold. I am glad you are all a part of my family," Martin said and then with a flourish, "Let me introduce you to your new quarters."

They stepped into the Hermione's new lodgings. Hermione smiled at the warm fire in the fireplace, and the window that looked over black lake with a small balcony, and a kitchenette off the left. Then the bedroom to the right. Hermione looked around and then went to each corner, and then to the bathroom. Stone and wonderful, with a hug sunken tub in the stone and a free standing shower. Narcissa stood back and Hermione felt it and she looked to her lover.

Narcissa stepped through the portal and into the past. Everything was the same, everything was as it was when she was blown into the future. She watched Hermione in the room, and then looked into the bathroom, and bedroom, from where her feet where planted. She took a gulp of air that she felt like she physically had to swallow. Her knees, she locked them as she planted her feet in a room she only knew from her past. Hermione turned toward her and it was then that she saw her expression, she looked the same. She felt her eyes slip shut, and her eyes roll back and the world turn to darkness.

She felt her chest take in a deep breath and then felt the pinching behind her eyes and forehead as she regained consciousness. She heard voices and honed in on then.

"Your Floo Network has been established. And I think it is wise to have mine and Severus's on your network. It will make it easier for you to move back and forth," Narcissa heard the Scottish lilt of the professor.

"Yes, well, I have a feeling things will get hectic in the near future. I only have one request. Whatever happens keep this room, and this floo open until I graduate. As I have said, I have a feeling things will get … hard for all involved," Narcissa sat up when she heard Hermione's voice try to explain and not exactly explain why she wished for this room not to be touched just in case. She saw the older woman nod and as she tried to twist out of bed there was a hand on her arm that pushed her down.

"You feinted, Narcissa, Please take some time," She looked at the man before her and he smiled, "She helped me with some new features," Martin said as he looked at Hermione.

"How could she do that?' she whispered, slightly awed by her little witch's magic.

"Turns out she has been looking into for a while. She and I had a conversation once and she understood one thing, I would love to actually touch things, especially books. So she helped me here so I could have access to the other paintings, and have room to walk here and in my vault. She gave me a most precious gift. It's like she felt my yearning to feel something, touch it and take it in my hands," he said as she took his hand in hers. It was cold… dead.

"She can Martin," She looked at Hermione talking to McGonagall on how to open and close the floo, how to stop the floo, and then block floo connects but not disconnect them, " She can feel everything, my little empath," then she looked at Martin and saw him sigh and shake his head.

"I have books in the library but I think the Cameron Vault has more. I will ask Scrollblade when I return, he would know. I also think there is a friend in the village that might be able to help Hermione," he said as he thought.

"You know who is in the village, we were going to set her up with Rosmerta," Narcissa said smiling. That would be a trip to witness. In all aspects of character she was a bigger flirt that Fleur.

"Oh she might be pretty good, but I have another. I will talk to her," he said and smiled at Narcissa. This time Narcissa sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around. It was not exactly the lay out was the same. Draco and Harry came through the door, and Martin smiled and dissolved into a wisp and was not in his portrait.

"She set us up with a way to see each other," Draco said and then smirked, "Best Stepmom ever," he joked and then yelped and reached for his backside. Harry moved away with his hands up and pointed to Draco.

"He said it not me. You are not my stepmom, nope, never," Harry said to a smiling Hermione. McGonagall watched the scene and then shook her head watching Hermione.

"I am getting rather used to his barbs about being his stepmother. he better watch out before I begin acting like a mother," she glared at the blonde boy rubbing his hexed ass and then the Minerva, "This is the best family ever, I hope you will be comfortable with us."

"I am sure I will adjust," the professor smiled as she looked at Hermione and placed her hand under Hermione's chin and looked at her. The younger witch noticed it was her favorite gesture to solidify contact, and to see her, hear her, and listen to her. She looked over to Narcissa and slipped from the professor's hand and knelt down beside the bed when she saw Draco and Harry lounging on the side of the bed with her lover. She smiled to her witch and walked slowly as she smirked at Draco.

She went to Narcissa and stepped between her legs and pulled her head to her chest and held her. She closed her eyes as Narcissa wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed. The professor called an elf and asked for tea service. Hermione pulled back at her hips and tilted Narcissa's head and looked in her brilliant blue eyes.

"We need to talk you and me," Hermione said and then turned to the others in the room, "First we all need to speak. Let's do this around tea. In the front room now that I have both fireplaces on the network," Hermione gestured to the fireplace in her room, "You have full access to this one. This is OUR floo," Hermione smiled as Narcissa grinned at the implications until McGonagall cleared her throat. They adjourned to the living room and sat down with tea and biscuits.

"First, Professor, our relationship," Hermione watched the woman place her tea cup down and steel herself for a heartbreak. Hermione shook her head and she felt all of those negative emotions and reached out.

"I believe, for you and I, it would be safer and easier for no one to know of our connection," she looked at Narcissa, "Someday there will be a day where you cannot protect me and I will have to protect you, and out relations will be dangerous. I cannot tell you more, but know that being my family member places you in danger. While we are alone, or in private, or with our family, by all means, be my grandmother, but in the open corridors of this school or in public until later, it is best to be teacher and student."

"I agree, wholeheartedly," McGonagall looked around the room, "There are just too many questions I would have to answer as it is, I do not want to have to answer more about our connection." Minerva shook Hermione's hand and smiled then took her teacup back into her hands. Hermione looked to the boys and then her professor.

"Now that's finished, Professor I will need help. These two," she gestured to Draco and Harry, "Are inseparable, and have enough to fight in their lives, please help me keep them together. Draco," Hermione addressed the blonde, "You will reside in the Slytherin rooms, but will have access to this place. Harry," she then spoke to the dark haired boy, "You will reside here to keep up the deception of being together so that there will be no further questions on my living quarters. Let everyone speculate. Do not confirm or deny anything. We didn't even tell them we were together at the beginning of this year and they dubbed us the golden couple. This opens a door boys," she smiled at them and she pointed to the door on the far left and then she nodded to Harry and Draco. It was as if the castle helped her, heard her pleas for love to conquer all, and keep them all safe.

"You can sleep here Draco and Floo back to Snape's classroom in the morning so the others don't know what hit them," Hermione said and then when the boys came back from the door way hands clasped, "This will be a sanctuary. Please use it to get away, and to remain healthy and happy," then she looked to Narcissa and reached out, "I'm here for you too my love, any time you need me."

Narcissa nodded and then placed her tea cup down. It was as if there was an unspoken spell that made everyone vacate the room. McGonagall had to get back to her job and get ready for the student arrivals, and the boys wanted time to talk alone and headed to Harry's room. The two women where left alone. Hermione stood up and then walked them to her room tugging slightly on her hand. Hermione sat Narcissa on the bed and knelt down between her legs. He hands on her hips.

"What happened Lover?" Hermione asked as she looked at Narcissa eye to eye. Narcissa reached out and pulled Hermione toward her and sighed when she took in the scent of Hermione's skin. She kissed Hermione neck and closed her eyes, and then pulled the woman closer to her, and then up her jaw. She placed her forehead against Hermione's eyes still closed.

"It's just like it was then," Narcissa whispered. The Narcissa opened her eyes, "May I show you?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded and then she felt herself slip into Narcissa's mind as she looked. She was not as good at Legilimency as she wife but she, when allowed, could dive into Narcissa's memories.

Hermione took Narcissa's hand in her own as she looked into the memories. It was a different room altogether, but the set up was the same, the stones, where the same, and the decor was very similar. In many ways it was as if Narcissa stepped into a version of the past and then she saw herself. She saw how tired she was, how broken, and damaged, but it was there. The look in her eyes that she had for Narcissa, the love she had was not as intense, but if they took the time to let it bloom, they would have set the castle on fire with their passion. Narcissa let her see their first night together. She let Hermione see how broken she was, how abused, and afraid to be touched but trusted the Hermione in her memory. Hermione watched as she asked for permission, how she gently gave Narcissa love, and Narcissa cried as she had never known kindness like that until Hermione showed her all those years ago. Hermione watched as they traveled back in time, the mirror, and the broken hearts of two women in these castle walls. She let Hermione see everything.

When Hermione slipped from Narcissa's thoughts the older woman crumbled onto herself. Hermione took her love in her arms and comforted the only reason why she felt safe, content, blissfully happy, and confident. She had never realized, she knew, but she never ever saw Narcissa like the woman she saw in those memories. She never realized she was so different than her past self. She can see now why she was upset about getting younger. Those years she framed her world, she made herself strong, independent, and a forced to be reckoned with. The woman still curled on herself and bawled into Hermione's chest.

Hermione kissed her head, stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She kissed down to the side of her neck below her ear, and heard her lover gasp. Hermione clasped her lovers hand in her own as she pulled Narcissa to the fireplace. As soon as Hermione toned their destination, and then stepped from the fireplace she saw Narcissa in the parlor chair and called for Dobby. The little elf took one look at his mistress and he shook his head and popped out and then was back in seconds.

"Mistress take this please, it will help you," Dobby said as he held out a vial to Narcissa but she shook her head.

"I don't need a calming drought little friend, I just need a moment to stop remembering," Narcissa said as she looked at the floor. Then she felt fingers slip under her chin and make her look at her.

"You never need to stop remembering my love. It was unfair of me to make you choose between me and your past version of me. I saw how similar I was to that woman. I have not fought a war, and I expect that after the losses, and the trials I would face I will be exactly like her. She loved you just as I do, she loved you the exact same way I do every night in our bed, and she loved you the way you let me love you every moment of every day," Hermione dropped down to her knees, "I am her, I am the woman you first fell in love with, It is ok my sweet love. It is ok and I was a fool to place that burden on you."

Hermione found herself slammed against Narcissa's frame and she wept but it was different as Narcissa nipped and bit down Hermione's neck. Dobby popped back to his prior locations and Narcissa apparated them onto their bed. Hermione let her do as she wished. Hermione let her deal with her turmoil by using the flesh of her body.

Narcissa was not gentle, nor was she ungentle. She just took and took and took, from Hermione. She never opened her eyes. She never spoke, as she slammed into Hermione over and over. She made Hermione hers and Herms alone. When Hermione came for third time she cupped Narcissa's face and made the woman look at her. Blue sad eyes met her own. And in was then that the woman broke once again as she slumped onto Hermione's body.

"Tell me," Hermione whispered as she felt a tight coiling in her abdomen. Narcissa spoke into her neck. Her voice hard, and edged, and angry.

"I tried to forget you,' Narcissa said and her voice grew tighter and Hermione's hands stopped drawing circles on Narcissa's skin. "I tried to wipe you from my mind with Severus, and I tried to wipe you from my soul with Amelia."

"And now? What was just now?" Hermione asked softly with no tone even though she felt the coil in her stomach tighten even more. She was waiting for it to snap.

"I tried to fuck you from my memory by taking your own flesh into my own hands, but you are still there," she looked at Hermione and could see unshed tears, "You have always been there and in many ways you were a torture, a haunting, that I could not escape."

Hermione pushed Narcissa off of her and she rolled to the other side of the bed out of Narcissa's arms. She stood from the bed and winced tender. She sighed and then accioed her clothes. And placed them on the bed and began to get dressed. Narcissa sprang from the bed and took Hermione in her arms from behind her. Hermione sighed and swallowed her gasp as she felt Narcissa's breasts settle against her back.

"No, don't go," Narcissa placed her lips to Hermione's shoulder, "Not now, not after that… please my love," Narcissa pleaded and Hermione could hear to tears in her tone. Hermione lifted her hand and Narcissa could see it over her shoulder and Hermione took the ring from her finger. Narcissa cried out the no followed with please. Hermione turned around and created space.

"This ring you gave to the person you love right?" Hermione asked softly. Narcissa looked down at the ring in Hermione's palm. It was wrong, it was not where it was supposed to be. Narcissa nodded unable to speak.

"I am her. She is me," Hermione lifted the ring and placed it in Narcissa's hand. She was being gentle. She promised Andy if she had to be dramatic, she would be gentle from now on.

"I give it to you, to give it to who you want to give it to. I am not asking you to choose my love. I saw your memories. I look like her, sound like her and act like her," Hermione eyes softened, "But I want you to be sure you really want to give me that ring, to give me all of your heart. I want you to be ready my sweet angel," Hermione said and turned back to the door but her hand was caught. A ring was slipped onto her finger and she turned around.

"You are one in the same, my love. I cannot love a memory, and I cannot love flesh and blood without loving you both for you are the same person. I have kept you both separate from my thoughts, and heart for so long. I never thought you would accept this. But I choose you, I am ready for you and our life together," Narcissa said and then Hermione reached out and took Narcissa's hand.

"Thank you. I was very childish in the past making your place a partition on your heart. Today must have been difficult, and I am so very sorry for that. I never want you to be uncomfortable or place in side of your own past where you are in pain," Hermione stepped closer to Narcissa, "I have never seen you that broken before, or scared to be touched," Hermione cupped Narcissa's cheek, "In some ways I am happy you took Severus and Amelia to cleanse my touch from your body." Hermione let her hand drop and she sat on the bed. Narcissa, nude went to pull on at least a shirt but Hermione stopped her. She took Narcissa's hands and placed then over her shirt.

"Undress me my love," Hermione whispered and Narcissa did as she had asked. Once nude, both women sat on the edge and Hermione took Narcissa's hand and looked at her.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked the woman next to her. Narcissa fought with her demons, and fought with her need, but the question came from the woman she loved the most.

"I want you to trust me," Narcissa said softly looking at their hands. Hermione shook them and nodded, "I want to …" but her voice failed.

"Show me," Hermione said and then Narcissa nodded and pushed Hermione back onto the bed. She covered Hermione's body with her own.

Narcissa began to rock her hips into Hermione's while looking at her, brown on blue. Small circles until Narcissa could feel both of their wetness accumulate. She wandlessly opened the drawer and pulled out something she had yet to use with Hermione. Hermione's eyes grew slightly, and Narcissa slid into herself and moaned then she slipped into Hermione. Narcissa reached for her wand and charmed it. Hermione gasped.

Deep, oh so very deep both of them were and Narcissa set the pace. Delicious and sweet but Hermione watched Narcissa and could tell she was holding back. Hermione cupped Narcissa's face.

"Show me," Hermione said from on her back as she circled her legs around Narcissa's hips.

Narcissa let a moan slip from her lips and then she closed her eyes. Hermione met her furious pace, Hermione met her bite for bite. Hermione's nails raked down her back and drew blood as she rammed into her wife. The charmed member made them both feel the other, made her feel as if she took her love, and in return made Hermione feel the same. Narcissa unclenched the legs from around her waist and the droved into Hermione, fast, and furious. Hermione screamed below her, more more more. Narcissa let it go. Narcissa let her inner demon, her dark nature that she has stiffed for decades to come forward as she threw Hermione's hands over her head and wandlessly tied them to their headboard. Narcissa panted as she leaned over her wife and took deeply, frantically, and completely. Hermione screamed, and whined, and let her wife ravage her. Soon, as if a switch was flipped they both felt the coiling that happened earlier tighten even further and then when Narcissa rammed once more into Hermione she and her wife cried out the others name as they climaxed. Narcissa drenched with sweat toppled onto Hermione. Hermione whimpered as she felt the toy inside of her shift deeper as Narcissa fell forward.

"Untie me," growled Hermione, and Narcissa waved her hand looking at Hermione thinking to woman was angry. Little did she know she triggered the beast in Hermione as well. Hermione flipped her wife and spread her thighs open as she slipped from her then plunged in to Narcissa. Narcissa's head rolled back as Hermione lifted Narcissa's hips slightly and then a fast torture swept over Narcissa. Hermione grunted and growled as she met resistance each and every time she slammed in to her wife. When Narcissa came her back arched off the bed, just as Hermione threw her head back and buried the toy deep into herself and Narcissa.

She rolled off of Narcissa and then looked to her wife and then stood and took her in her arms. She was pale, and distant. Both women left blood on the sheets from the intensity of their activity. Hermione guided the woman into the bath and ran the water. When Hermione stepped from Narcissa's grasp the older woman would whimper and clutch onto Hermione's hand. Hermione finished placing bubbles and bath salts in the water and grabbed two rags. She slipped into the water behind Narcissa. She cleaned herself up in the water and winced when she looked at her rag. Narcissa saw and Hermione watched her wife dip her head as if she did something horrible. Then Hermione held her from her behind and cleaned up Narcissa. She saw Narcissa's rag come back with just as much red.

"We are equal in the past, in the present, and in the future," Hermione said as she nodded towards their washrags, "You have done nothing wrong, and if I do say so it was exhilarating," Narcissa tilted her neck and found Hermione's eyes with her own at the surprise.

Hermione smiled softly and kissed her lips and hugged the woman to her. "I have often wondered what it would be like to be thoroughly taken, ravaged by my wife," Hermione paused, "Maybe next time it can be a happier set of circumstances that prompt that rather wonder rough form of love making."

"Thank you," Narcissa said as she placed her hands over Hermione's on her belly, "I have kept so many things buried deep inside. I told you along time I am not a light witch. That even goes for my desires. Sometimes I find pleasure in pain, and rough sex is quite enjoyable, but I have not trusted anyone but you with this. I trust you would never hurt me. I feel that now, I felt it way back then. I think I was just triggered with the present and the past colliding in such a way," Narcissa look a deep cleansing breath, "I felt myself fall back there into the past. It was too much," Then Narcissa slipped from Hermione's arms and faced her in their huge bath.

"You let me purge in a way, and I will forever be grateful for you allowing me to do that," Narcissa slipped up Hermione's body and kissed her lover's lips. Hermione's hands slid up Narcissa's back. She was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to spook the older woman as she seemed to be getting herself together. Narcissa smiled against her lips and pulled back.

"However much I appreciate you trying to help me by staying quasi still I want your hands on me my love," Narcissa said with a mischievous smile and Hermione grinned back and hands swept over the woman above her as mouth fought for dominance. Yup, Narcissa was coming back to her.

 **Hogsmeade the Next Day…**

"You are late," snapped Snape as he sat in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Narcissa had the good grace to look sheepish and chastised as they shyly smiled back at each other. It was the last day of break and the tavern was empty. They sat at the same table as Severus and Hermione kept an eye out. She knew she was to find her new instructor in Hogsmeade today so she was alert. The from behind her she felt hate and anger, then a calming presence. She turned around and looked about. She felt eyes on her then the flitting of emotions. Her eyes darted back and forth. She drew her wand faster than a flash and pointed not in front of her but to the side of Narcissa and Severus out of her eye line. There beside them was a Madam Rosmerta with an enormous smile on her face.

"Oh she is good," she looked at Hermione and cocked her head, "Well Granger, I see you have been doing as you do best and that is researching your ability. It is good to decipher where feelings are really coming from and also how to mask your own. I am willing to bet you haven't got to the chapter about emotion projecting,' she said as she served the table. Hermione shook her head.

"It's an advanced Empath book in the restricted section. I got my hands on it and it helped a lot," then she sat down, "You must understand. We are different. We can feel everything in the room, we take every persons emotional states into our self and then sift through them. If you are not able to dampen your ability you will be consumed, " Rosmerta looked at Hermione and then nodded, "You have learned how to do that to a degree because of your ability as an Occlumens but Empath Masters, such as myself, can break through your walls. These are not mental walls you will build Granger. They are emotional walls. You have a good foundation. I believe I don't have much to teach you. Call me a test if you will," Rosmerta smirked and then looked over her shoulder and nodded toward a portrait. The woman in the painting flitted away.

"Drink up, where you are going the glasses are dirty, and the proprietor is a foul right git. Makes Severus look like a prince," she said and then left.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione hissed at the table toward a smirking Snape.

"I believe you are more advanced than we took into consideration, but we actually thought about that," he watched Narcissa sigh, "What's wrong?"

"I am growing tired of people testing us, checking our worth, it's like this almost everywhere we go. It's tedious," Narcissa said as she sat back and crossed her legs and then arms over her chest. They agreed not to be friendly in public, but gods she just wanted to take Hermione's hand in her own. She looked over and watched her witch nod. Hermione stood up, and walked to the bar. Hermione inquired about there they next location was. Rosmerta smiled and gave her the location. She could sense Hermione's frustration. Hermione walked back.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked with a grim expression. Everyone nodded and then followed the younger witch out of the tavern and then walked into Hogs Head. Once there the door slammed shut and the lights turned off. Narcissa, Severus, and Hermione had their wands drawn. Severus fired off a hex, but Narcissa and Hermione stayed still. Narcissa grasped Hermione and lowered her to the ground in a crouch. She could sort of make out colors but they were everywhere, and up high. Like floating people, or ghosts. Hermione felt her environment and began to cast out with her emotions. Then the lights turned on.

"Stop!" bellowed a gruff deep voice from behind them. The three of them where temporarily blinded, but when they came to a man towered over them. Hermione went through her nearly photographic memory and she came to an old picture in her mind.

"You are Aberforth Dumbledore aren't you?" she asked she said as she pointed her wan at him he stood still watching the girl.

"You are the empath aren't you?' he snapped back and then turned to walk behind the bar and then look quickly to a portrait that was absolutely still. Hermione looked to the portrait and was knocked back. She went to her knee as Narcissa and Severus lifted their wands. Hermione touched their arms and then looked once more at the portrait. She lowered her hands and shook her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dumbledore," Hermione said in greeting, even though a bit stiffly. Finally the portrait smiled and moved.

"Hello Hermione. A friend of mine said you would be here soon though I wasn't expecting you to breeze by Rosmerta. One of my best students," the portrait said.

"So you will be my empath teacher I take it?" Hermione said and then the portrait smiled and nodded.

"Please don't take offense to this but I am uncomfortable being taught by Albus Dumbledore's sister's portrait. I don't trust him, and he has always made me rather uncomfortable," Hermione said honestly. The girl in the painting smiled widely then looked at Aberforth.

"She is good, and her instincts are in the right place," then back to Hermione, "You are quite wise not to trust my brother. He is hungry for freedom, and power allows him to achieve this. In his quest for freedom he got exactly that as soon as I was killed," she said straightly.

"Albus killed you?" Hermione gasped and Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder as she stepped forward.

"No, he didn't" said the gruff voice, "I was dueling his… Grindlewald, he was losing, and then Albus jumped in to save his lover. He threw my curse to the side and caught Ariana. It was my curse that killed my sister, thrown off its target by Albus, all because his lover wanted a pure world and all for the 'greater good.' That was hippogriff shit. They both wanted power. I took Ariana, buried her, had a portrait made," he said clearly disappointed with his brother.

"I can still fell his love for him," she said to Hermione regarding Aberforth and Albus, "But the loss of a loved one, and then when Albus ran away…. Well it tore Abby apart. He resented his brother to this day."

There was a gruff snort from the man. Hermione watched the interaction and focused. She cast out once more.

"Stop you foolish girl. You open your dumb ass up to psychic attacks, and emotional vampires. As soon as you cast out like that you let your walls come down. Stop doing that you idiot," Aberforth Dumbledore chastised her, and she instantly hated his guts.

"Abby, stop, she is new to this. At least give her a month under my tutelage before calling her an idiot," Ariana chastised her brother who huffed and went to the back and got ready for the afternoon and evening rush.

"How is this going to work?" Hermione asked wanting to leave. Ariana smiled.

"I believe Martin can help me to his portrait. You cast a peculiar spell on his portrait. I will help you from your quarters, her eyes gleamed. "It would be wonderful to walk around and hold things again." I will see you on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons."

Hermione looked to Severus and he nodded. It would not interfere with their apprenticeship.

"It was nice to meet you, and I will be waiting eagerly after supper around 6. Is that alright for you?" The portrait nodded and smiled.

Hermione Snape and Narcissa walked from the inn in silence. They made it to Hermione's quarters, and then it was as if a storm blasted through the room. Vases shattered, book flew off of the shelves and tore apart, the table flipped and split in half. Narcissa shuffled Severus into a corner and erected a shield and watched the fury of the woman before them.

Finally it stopped and Hermione gathered her wand and then repaired her mess. In no time at all the living room was back to perfect and then she flopped down on the couch. Narcissa went to Hermione and look her hand but still gave her space. Snape sat across from them and ran a diagnostic. Her core slightly dropped but she was still good. He would check her once more before he left. He summoned a house elf as asked it to get the crate of potions on his desk and bring it here. Once the house elf was back he placed the potions in the kitchen.

"I don't have to tell you what they are. So check you core if it is low drink one, and always have one on you just in case," he said as he came back to his chair and sat.

Narcissa leaned back and watched Hermione and finally the brunette looked at her and blushed blinking looking sheepish.

"I am sorry. I don't like being called and idiot," Hermione said. Narcissa blinked.

"That is your reaction to being called an idiot?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Hermione nodded.

Severus began to laugh and then it was a full on belly laugh and when Hermione watched her potions master clutch his stomach in glee she too began to laugh at the absurdity of it. Narcissa began to laugh as well. Draco and Harry came in to see the three adults laughing like lunatics.

"What's going on?' Draco asked smiling.

"Potter, I dare you to call Hermione an Idiot," Snape said.

"NO!" Hermione and Narcissa said at once seriously but with smiles on their faces. Snape then belly laughed once more at the thoughts running through his head.

"This is so weird," Harry murmured as he watched the dark Professor laugh like a child. Draco could only nod.

 **Elsewhere…**

She was cloaked, both with a cloak, and with enchantments so no one will know who was under the cloak. They walked from the apparation point in the ministry and landed in a alleyway beside Ollivanders. Amelia and Dakota marched into the wand makers shop, and cast homio revolem. Only the wand maker was present. Dakota watched the door as Amelia rang the bell, and Bellatrix stood compliantly. The old man came to the front of his shop with a smile and then frowned as he saw the figure cloaked.

"Welcome Amelia I hope your wand is in fine form," he said but all the while he looked at the cloaked figure.

"Thank You Ollivander. I was wondering if you can make a decoy wand for my associate. They will be going undercover and she will need protection," Amelia asked of the man.

"I need the owner's wand, please," the old mad requested. When Amelia handed over Bellatrix's wand he gasped and his frown deepened. He pulled his wand and pointed at the door and blinds. Then he cast an intricate spell that had Bella laughing under her hood. Amelia became nervous. Bella placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"He used o very powerful, very ancient concealment spell in here. Don't worry," Bella pulled back her hood, "he also put a magic suspension blanket on me. Clever old man."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Lestrange," Ollivander replied carefully.

Then he look at her, truly searched her face, and eyes. He held her wand in his hands and raised it to his ear and shook his ear as if listening to its story. His eyes grew sad then they closed. He looked up once more with a drawn expression.

"I am a wand maker for both sides of this conflict, you must understand this Auror Bones," he said and he saw Amelia sigh and then nod her head, "Come Bella I think you have a reason to be where you are."

Bella cocked her head to the side and took the old man's hand. She felt like she was when she was about to be a first year about to find her first wand. The wand that took lives, tortured people, and cast the most despicable curses. He watched the woman again and then sighed and beckoned her to the middle of the room.

"Now Mrs. Lestrange…"

"Bella or Bellatrix. I hate my last name and wish him dead," she said easily as if commenting on the price of tea.

"Bella, I have not done this spell in nearly 50 years, but seeing as you are here with the head of magical law department, I and she said you will be going undercover for her, I think you will need more help than you may ever think you might need," he said. He saw her nod. He took his hands placed them in the air and then muttered a spell. There was a thundering as boxes shook, and some shuffled as if coming and going. Bella looked around. It was as if the boxes thought about coming to her and then thought again. It was as if they knew who she was and judged her. Some boxes flew from their spots even and then went back.

"One box, I know I have you a wand out there my dear, give it time to come forth," he said to her as he saw her face. Then he saw two boxes come their way from deep in the shop. They settled on the counter and he shook his head.

"By the gods," he whispered as he took the wands from the boxes and laid them on the glass of the counter.

"What old man?" she nearly screeched. Amelia stepped forward ready and Dakota pulled her wand just in case.

"Never have 2 wands made their way to the front of the shop with that spell," then he looked at her, "I assume you can two handed fight with wands?" he asked as he took one of the wands from the glass. Bella reached out with her right hand, but it was the wand on the glass still that actually flew into her hand. She closed her hand around it and smiled. It was warm, accepting. It knew she was a wretch of a human but wanted to help her.

"Holly, 10 and ¾ in length, with Thunderbird tail feather. A very protective wand, and may assist in controlling your anger and impetuousness. It is meant for a person on a spiritual journey, a dangerous quest, and will aid in their path to their reawakening at the end of their travels. Combined with the Thunderbird tail feather your wand will protect you, and even cast curses on its own once is senses danger. A very amazing choice Mrs.… Bella," Ollivanders eyes shined as he looked down to the wand in his hand.

She took the other wand in her left hand and she felt a cooling sensation. Then an explosive warmth in her chest. She felt sad, yet humbled and honored by this wand.

"What is it? Why have you chosen me?" she whispered to the wand in her left hand.

"Acacia, 11 and ¼ in length," he paused and she looked up to his eyes sparkling, "Veela hair," he paused as she held the wand in her hand and part of her heart beat as if Dementors where after her, and yet the other half of her heart beat as if she was soothed by the most loving caress.

"This is a tricky wand wood, very loyal to the owner but sensitive with the Veela hair core. I hope you have a check on your emotions because with this wand wood and core you have a very powerful, a wand to even rival the famed elder wand, but highly temperamental," he smiled and then she felt the wand in her hand and held it to her chest.

"It didn't like what you said. It said that for me it is the perfect wand for my future. Together with the Holly wand we will succeed… they are friends," Bella smiled.

"You can hear the wands Bella?" asked Ollivander shocked.

"I can hear these two. Like you said, there must be a reason why I am here. I made my decision though. I am right handed and will use the holly in battle but the Acacia in private spell work unless a duel arises and they will be my partners in that moment," she looked to the old man then sighed.

"Amelia please tell Ollivander that he will be compensated," She turned around and caught Amelia's eyes and she knew to tell Narcissa to pay for the wands, "At full price, because I know you wanted to just hand these wands over. But I will not allow you too. Thank you," she turned around and gave the wands to Amelia. Immediately the wands warmed at Amelia's touch and they made her uncomfortable.

"Alright, I am ready Auror. Let's go get my ass kicked. Please make sure my wand is safe," Bella said and Milly nodded. As soon as she was able she would get the wand to Narcissa.

In a field she was marched to a circle of 7 men and women. These people would torture her. Make her bleed. Amelia placed the wands on Bella with protective spells to keep them from snapping just in case. Bella told her the wands appreciated that. Bella looked around as Amelia stepped back. For some reason she just couldn't do it, she couldn't take part in her beating. Out of nowhere a cutting hex hit Bella. Amelia raised her hand but Bella stopped her.

"They have to be convincing," Bella said and then tried to take off. That's it, jostle her around, bruise her up, punch her, and kick her, hands everywhere. Curses, hexes, kicks, and punches. Then a whistle blew and Bella with as much energy as she could pushed up and upper cut a burly man, kicked back a woman, and gave another a black eye. They had to take a beating as well to sell the story. She took her wands from her pockets and disapperated from the field.

When she landed she placed her wands in her robes, after she concealed them. She stumbled to the door, leaned on the hallway, and then turned the door knob. When she opened the door, bleeding from a gash over her swollen shut left eye and her bloody mouth and black and blue face. She stumbled forward on her knees before her dark lord.

"They tried," she looked up and smiled bloodily, manically, "But they will never capture me again." She reached into her pocket and emptied bloody fingers and ears onto the floor. She transfigured rocks into her prizes as proof of her victory.

Her Dark Lord smiled and raised his hand. She scrambled like the good little puppy she had to pretend to be and kissed his hand leaving bloody lip prints on his flesh. He licked the blood from the back of his hand.

"Welcome home Bella," he smiled. She smiled lovingly at him as best as she could then bowed her head and stood among the ranks. He never let her get cleaned up as she took her place by his right hand.

 **On the Coast in a Cottage...**

Her hand went to her chest. She had never felt that sensation in her life. It was pain, and yet not painful. It was a shifting. Something happened and it was catastrophic. She looked down at her hand and saw it shake. Something was wrong, and right at the same time. Fleur blinked her thoughts back and looked down at the research she had done. _Shit, Shit, Double Shit! She thought._

She picked up a quill and hovered over the parchment.

 _My Lionne,_

 _I hope you are happy. I need to speak with your mate. I have found a way. Yes my love, I have worked. I want you proud of me, and never lose your trust in me. Your eyes when you left my home still pierce my soul and haunt my dreams. I will do anything to never see those eyes again. Tell the English Sow I have a way. I will keep you posted dearest one._

 _Fleur_

Fleur sat back. How in the hell was she going to find half the things on this list? Bellatrix Lestrange never left a soul she tormented alive. She shook her thoughts from the woman. They went back to the sensation in her chest she felt and had not completely gone away. It was awakening, fear, and clarity, and inspiration. For some reason Fleur felt danger, and yet was inspired to continue her course. She would go with her heart, it never led her wrong before.


	94. Happy Place, Threads, Reasons

Hey Everyone,

Yes! Stuck to the update every weekend promise. Ok so, this chapter dives into a few things. And then Speeds up at the end. We are officially done with Half Blood Prince. On to summer, and the Deathly hollows. I have a feeling this is gonna be another 20 more chapters. (sigh) however it will be VERY different following this chapter.

Also I had to get Harry another reason to go after the horcrux's because he didn't really trust Dumbledore. He needed a reason that tied to his heart. I hope you all won't kill me for this.

Thanks for sticking with me,  
Snow

* * *

Hermione and Harry found their schedules positivity oppressive. She was with Ariana three times a week as scheduled, but the training to control her new ability threw her into a new realm of exhaustion. She would find her time through with Arian very fulfilling and she would constantly praise her. Hermione, frustrated with herself, one evening threw a tantrum and let her magic fly. The portrait witch looked around her and marveled.

"No wonder you can easily accomplish tasks," The dead witch looked around amused, then looked back to a panting Hermione, "You are powerful, yes, but you don't have control," she bent down and her ice cold fingers brushed loose hair from Hermione's face, "Once you control the accidental magic you have while in a rage, you will control this. I promise you," Ariana turned and all of the sudden she stood in Martin's portrait and looked back.

"By the way, Abby, is impressed with my reports and wishes for you to come to the pub in one week," she said smiling.

"Why? He was very liberal with his opinion about my stupidity the last time we met," Hermione huffed, and she knew she sounded childish but she a serious dislike of him. First impressions are hard to overcome.

"He is like that, ever since I died, he has been a hard man, but he wishes to test your progress. On Monday of next week, you will learn to battle with your abilities. Friday you will face him. I have nothing really left to teach you Hermione until you learn to control your rage. Severus also told me that you are a practical learner when you do not have written materials to fall back on. So, call next Friday a practical assessment."

"So, you and Sev have been talking," Hermione sighed as she stood and straightened out her clothes and saw the witch nod, "I guess that is to be expected. Thank you for today's lesson and I will work on centering myself and my emotions."

"Might I suggest something?" the witch in the portraits eyes gleamed, and Hermione nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Go to Narcissa," Hermione blushed and tensed but the girl in the frame smiled, "Be open with her, as open as you can be in a warded place, so you cannot be drained. Then in every other place you go, ward your thoughts, and emotions. Purge in her presence and come back new and rejuvenated. Think of it like being with a punching bag and let it all go on your target, then when you are finished you can focus better."

"You just equated my wife to a punching bag," Hermione growled at the portrait, but her eyes sparkled at the humor of it.

"I said it is like that, Hermione, do not put words in my mouth. What I merely meant to say is she is your safe place and go to her to recharge and let go. It is hard and takes a toll being guarded all the time."

Hermione smiled and nodded. The portrait smiled back and waved. Hermione was about to take Ariana's advice when Harry burst through their portal. She had not got her guard up when she felt the rage and anger flow off his shoulders. She took a calming breath and centered her thoughts. She found that she felt the most stable and secure when she remembered the morning she woke when she was in Fleur and Narcissa's arms. It was the weight that was hefted off her shoulders knowing they would not argue any longer that let her breathe. She used that moment, that sense of peace, as a guide. When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry sitting in the arm chair watching the fire with his chin on his hand. She went to him and sat across from him.

"He keeps looking at me strangely Hermione," he said softly as he watched the flames dance. Hermione nodded. She had noticed Slughorn's looks and demeanor towards Harry. She made the phenomenal mistake of trying to read his emotions in class. Needless to say, he gave her a migraine. He ranged from sad, angry, sorrowful, confused, and wanting all at once. One emotion that intrigued her was responsibility. She never could forget that he felt he was responsible in some way for Harry.

"Come on, let see if we can see if Dobby can get us some pie," she smiled as she took out her coin and messaged Draco. No more than 5 minutes later did the blonde come through the portal smiling. The three of them went to Black Hall.

"Good evening Mistress Hermy," Ducky looked behind her and then smiled and went to the boys, "What are you two doing here?"

"I was hoping you had a chocolate pie made, Ducky," Harry smiled.

"No, but we have a pumpkin pie made. How does that sound?" he asked as he took Draco's and Harry's hands as they nodded and smiled. Hermione walked behind them for a moment slowly smiling as she felt her own shoulders beginning to relax. She heard clicking on the floor behind her and she smiled as she turned around.

Before her was Sable, her beautiful gorgeous Sable. She went to Hermione as the young woman knelt and nudged her with her muzzle and playfully pushed her down on her backside. The wolf playfully nipped at her and then tugged on her sleeve. Hermione's eyebrow rose.

"Puma, or Aderyn?" as she held out one had for each. Sable nuzzled the hand that indicated Puma and changed into her mountain lion form.

They raced around the estate, and in some ways played a game of tag. Hermione inwardly smiled in her large cat form as she simply played with her mate. The wolf, smaller than her could get into places she couldn't but Hermione could climb where the wolf could not. It was quite funny until Narcissa finally took them to the Greenhouse and out of the frosted grounds. Hermione turned back to human for just as Narcissa had and took in a deep breath. The older woman took Hermione's hands and walked to the new patch of toiled earth and dropped to her knees.

"Place your hands in there my little witch," Narcissa instructed. Hermione shrugged and dipped her hands into the earth and closed her eyes. She knew what Narcissa wanted to show her. She took a deep breath and then it was as if a black claw gripped her throat as she felt the darkness in the soil. It was strong and pounding. Hermione tore her hands from the dirt but as she did it was as if she severed a tie that held her, and she accidentally flung herself back into Narcissa toppling them to the ground with Hermione between Narcissa's legs. Hermione panted as she tried to get her baring's, and then settled slightly as she felt Narcissa's arms hug her waist and draw her back to the woman's front.

"What in the hell is that?" Hermione whispered still breathing heavily. Narcissa sighed and kissed her temple and whispered back.

"War," Narcissa breathed. Hermione turned around and looked into Narcissa's face.

"This is the way the earth felt just before and right through the last war my love," Narcissa cupped Hermione's cheek and caressed her lips with her thumb, "He is getting stronger my love…" Narcissa paused and bit her lip, "And you will leave me soon to protect your brother," Narcissa refused to cry but she couldn't help the stinging of her eyes as she looked to her wife. Hermione stood and grabbed Narcissa's hands and lifted her to her feet. She stepped into her arms, warm, loving and protective. Dobby popped into the greenhouse and sighed as his ears flattened.

"Mistresses," he said softly, "I hate to bother, but there is a guest," he motioned but still kept his eyes down cast sorry for interrupting. He knew they needed the other.

"Thank you, Dobby. Who is it?" asked Narcissa looking down at him with warm eyes. He smiled softly at her look. When Hermione wasn't there she would slip into a different woman. Sad, empty, and because of this she distracted herself with the war she knew that was brewing.

"A Veela, Mistress," he said and then popped back to the guest when Narcissa nodded.

"Why would Fleur be here?" inquired Hermione.

"I don't know but I think it has to do with the letter she sent me asking if she could talk to me about her solution. Do you really think she found a way to heal Bella?" Narcissa asked hopefully. Hermione took her hand and kissed it then smiled to her lover.

"Let's go find out."

Fleur looked around and found she rather liked the decor of Black Hall. She wasn't a chainmail and suit of armor type of person but the wood floors, and stone walls almost resembled that of a castle. It was Dark and light at the same time. She jumped slightly when a house elf came back to her and asked her to follow him. She walked with him to the library and her own jaw dropped at the sheer size of the room filled floor to ceiling along the walls. Then the two witches she came to love deeply walked through the same doors a moment after she did.

She looked to Narcissa and Hermione and smiled softly. Something was different, she could sense it. Hermione went to the blonde and embraced her and kissed her cheek. Narcissa came to her, and it was in her eyes, they were deeper, and shining. Narcissa embraced her and pulled back looking into Fleur's eyes. They connected and Narcissa placed a palm to her cheek and kissed Fleur's other cheek. Fleur took a deep breath and let it go.

"It is amazing," she whispered as she rubbed her hand ton her forehead and then looked back to the other two women, Hermione raised an eye brow in question just as Narcissa had, "You both make me feel so calm. There is something going on with me that I can't explain," Fleur said to the women and Narcissa gestured Fleur to a highbacked chair next to the fire and Hermione went to get tea for them. It left them alone, and surprisingly it was comfortable.

"You have house elves, why not call for them?" asked the French witch.

"Hermione is still rather reluctant to use the elves. She would rather do things on her own like a muggle. She doesn't believe that just because they are servants we can't do things for ourselves," Narcissa smiled talking about her witch. Fleur smiled back nodded.

"Narcissa, I believe I found a way to help your sister," Fleur began as she looked into the flames. Narcissa saw the clench of her jaw and knew this would not be good. She sighed and then the door opened as Hermione came back with a tray with tea, and a coffee for Fleur. Fleur smiled and took her cup, and Narcissa patted Hermione's thigh when she sat down and handed her a cup on hot cinnamon tea, with a splash of cream. Hermione stuck to a glass of water.

"Thank you, Mi Lionne," Fleur sipped her coffee and sighed with a smile, "Perfect, Now as I have said there is a way but…" Hermione felt Narcissa's hand slip into her own. When Fleur's eyes found them, Hermione froze. That look… It was almost impossible to describe but the closest she could come was defeat.

"I am missing one ingredient, maybe two," Fleur began and then pinned Narcissa with a look, "Blood."

"Who's?"

"The blood of someone tortured by her hand, who has forgiven her, and the blood of one who shares her own," Fleur said flatly, and It was Hermione that stood and began to pace.

"She won't," Hermione whispered. The other two witches watched her then a heavy barrage of bangs sounded through the house. The three of them ran to the foyer and found the boys with the house elves. Hermione and Narcissa looked to the other.

"The wards," they both exclaimed and then popped out of the main hall. Fleur drew her wand and told the boys to go back to Hogwarts and close the floo and wait for Hermione to tell them when it will be safe to open it again. Also find a trusted professor, and notify them, Go now!" She growled at the boys, and then sighed as they ran back and did as they were told. She waited with the house elves. They both stood proud and ready. Dobby was closest to her just in case he need to pop her away quickly. Ducky stood in front as if a point moan ready to fight to the death.

 **Out Side Black Hall Wards…**

Hermione and Narcissa apparated just out of distance and as soon as they landed they shifted into their animagus. The white wolf stalked close to the wards while a brown owl flew up and tried to get an aerial view. She saw curse after curse fly. When she landed on a branch and watched the duel she noticed Bella bleeding from a cut on her right cheek and a swelling against her left eye half closing it. The man that tracked her down had cast the most Heinous curses at the woman.

"I found you Bellatrix!" he yelled as he threw a blasting hex her way and she dodged it making the curse dissipate into the wards. That's what they heard and felt. The curses absorbed by the duel rocked the house. Bella cackled.

"Found me! FOUND ME! I let you FIND me, so I could do this!" she whipped out another wand and began to duel two handed. Hermione heard the small growl below her and saw Narcissa watching on ready to pounce. Then She looked back to Bella. Hex after hex, at an alarming speed. She seemed to dance with those wands, and then pushed the man back and with a combination of an avarda and a hex Hermione had never read about disintegrated the man before her. Hermione watched as Bella fell to the ground and then Hermione fluttered to the ground and took the woman in her arms. Bella fell against her chest and smiled.

"Hello Little witch," the dark witch greeted happily even though she was busted up and bloodied. Hermione was about to apparate them when Bellatrix lunged and threw Hermione to her back with her hand around her throat. Bellatrix Lestrange glared down at her.

"You will let her go Bells," Narcissa gritted through clenched teeth. Bellatrix didn't hear her sister. Hermione reached up, and with her thumb cleared a tear from her cheek.

"It is nice to see you again Bella," croaked Hermione through the hand at her throat, "I can help you if you let go, dear," Hermione said softly. Then it was as if she melted back into the Bella she sat next to in her cell. Bellatrix looked at Hermione and removed her hand looking down at as if it burned. Her eyes were wide, and scared. Narcissa put her wand away just as Bella threw her arms around Hermione on the ground covering the smaller witch with her body. Hermione once again smothered by a killer slowly patted Bellatrix's back and then nodded to Narcissa. Narcissa apparated them into the foyer where she was met with two house elves and a feisty Veela ready for battle.

"Dobby, Ducky, I need a room with the strongest wards you can muster. She may not leave the room, and the only ones with admittance are the three of us," Narcissa said and she pulled her wand and cast a spell she had to look up just in case she had Bella in her house without the curse removed. "Tu magicae mea."

Bella still crouched on an unmoving Hermione. Narcissa saw Fleur's hackles rise and spring to tear Bella from Hermione.

"Don't," she said as she pulled Fleur's arm back.

"She is a killer! You trust your wife with a cold-blooded killer!" she asked as she tore her arm from Narcissa's grasp. Then she realized she said too much when too many things happened at one time.

"YOU MARRIED THIS MUDBLOOD!?" screeched Bella as she leveled her sister with a gaze as she made it to her feet.

"Oh shit," came from Hermione as she looked up.

"Yes, she is my wife! What are you going to do about it?!" retorted Narcissa as she clenched her fists.

"She is a dirty mudblood whore Cissy!"

The sound of voices stopped as there was a crack in the air. Bellatrix spin to the left and when she regained her balance she held her cheek. It was not the Veela, not the older witch nor was it the younger witch to have struck her but a small, angry house elf.

"You will never talk about Mistress Hermy like that ever again!"

Ducky fumed, his shoulders rose up and down as he rolled with anger. Hermione touched his shoulder in thanks and stepped back from behind Bellatrix between her and the elf. Bella looked at the brunette before her. Dark almost black eyes met Brown, and it was then that Hermione reached out to Bella.

"Shore up your walls, Bella," Hermione reminded the older woman. Bella blinked and closed her eyes and then built what was bombarded. She opened her eyes, and she saw her family, and a witch she never met.

"Give me your wand Bella," Hermione ordered softly. Bellatrix complied and gave Hermione not one but two wands. Bella's shoulders fell as she took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it, Keira," Bella said looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione reached out slowly and then caught Bella's chin and made her eyes look in to her own.

"Yes, you did, Bella, but you would not be you without your prejudices," Hermione said, and Bella reached up and clenched the woman's wrist and pulled the hand to cup her cheek. They stood like that.

"What in the hell is going on?' whispered Fleur as she watched the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange placated by a muggleborn witch.

"For some reason, Keira," Narcissa put emphasis on the name and Fleur understood and nodded, "Is the only one who can really calm Bella and make her talk. It is a strange thing," Narcissa said with her wand in her hand and she watched her highly dangerous sister, and her wife connect.

"Bella why have you come here?' Hermione asked and that made everyone in the room pay attention to the women in front of them.

"I was slipping," Bella looked away, "he made me kill again," Bella whispered.

"Did you tell Auror Bones?" Hermione asked never taking her hand from Bella's grasp, so she stroked Bella's cheek to soothe the woman.

"Yes, she said it was part of the job," Bella whispered, "I don't want to kill anyone anymore," Bella dropped to her knees bringing Hermione down with her. Bella's arms went around Hermione as she buried her face into Hermione's chest weeping, letting tears fall for the woman she has to pretend to be. Hermione held out her hand with the wands in them and gave them to Narcissa.

"Come Bella, let's get you a bath, and you can rest," Hermione said rising to her feet and guided the woman up the stairs. She turned around when something pinched in her chest.

"Fleur, could you help me with her. I am sure Narcissa would like to check on the wards to the room," Hermione asked and then winked to Narcissa which made the older witch cock her head.

Fleur didn't reply but followed Hermione and Bella up the stair case and into the bathroom. Hermione sat Bellatrix on the side of the tub and ran warm water. Fleur rummaged for a washrag, and a towel. Bella closed her eyes as Hermione unlaced Bella's corseted top and then made her stand. The dress dropped to the floor, causing Fleur to gasp. Hermione looked to the Veela and looked to Bellatrix's back. Hermione sighed and then asked if Fleur could hold her upright. She seemed to be losing energy. Hermione walked around and eyed, the gash in her back, and bit her lip.

"Bella who did this and was it a cursed object?" Hermione asked.

"Rod," Bella said and then sighed, "It was a simple cutting curse when my back was turned," then she looked at Fleur and black eyes found light blue. They stared at the other, never breaking eye contact.

"Who were you fighting?" Hermione asked as she began to heal Bellatrix and then called Dobby and asked for a blood replenished potion.

"Rod," Bella whispered as she took the vial and then drank pulling her eyes from Fleur's, "He broke out when we did but he was injured. He finally made it back to the Dark Lord. When he found out that the Dark Lord fucked me he went insane. He caught me in the back as I turned from him not worth my time. Then the bleeding began and tried to escape his wrath. The Dark Lord only laughed as he simply stated the chase was on. Bastard chased me all over Britain," Bella paused looked at Hermione, "I killed my own husband tonight. I wish I would have done it sooner."

Bella looked at Fleur and once again their eyes met, and they didn't break apart.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked tiredly as she looked at the woman before her. Fleur blinked.

"I am Fleur," she said and then went about helping Bella into the hot bath. Hermione went to grab the washcloth to help Bella, but she was stopped. Shockingly Fleur held out her hand.

"Wash the hair first, I think there is blood in it," Fleur directed and then Hermione stood back and then the Veela knelt behind Bella and told the woman to slump under the water and then then when Bella came back up Fleur already had shampoo in her hands and began to lather her hair. Hermione stepped back and outside the bathroom. She walked down the hall and went to Bella's room for the night and found Narcissa. Hermione pulled Narcissa with her as her wife protested and then Hermione pushed the door to the bathroom open just a touch and told Narcissa to look. Narcissa saw the scene and then looked back to Hermione.

"No way? Really?" Narcissa asked and Hermione only shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Would it be so bad?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist. The older woman pressed her head to Hermione's.

"No, it's just… I love fleur to pieces and don't want her hurt," she said a little guiltily supporting Fleur instead of her sister.

"Come let's have desert until they need us," Hermione said and Narcissa began to walk down the hall to the staircase, but Hermione tugged on her hand and smiled devilishly, "Not the kind of desert I meant."

Narcissa laughed and followed the young woman to their room.

Fleur was caught. Something in her chest shifted, and panged. It was as if sonar on a submarine pinged a foreign object. She rinsed Bella's black hair and could not help but marvel at the silkiness of it. She took the washcloth in her hands with lavender soap and began to scrub her newly healed back and neck.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked softly and let herself be washed. She would admit it felt divine. No one has taken such care with her before.

"I am here on a mission actually," Fleur responded and then gave Bella the rag and soap and indicated she wash the rest on her own, "Your curse has been brought to my attention and I was consulted to help you break it," Fleur said as she sat on a transfigured stool next to the bath.

"I see," Bella said as she scrubbed her arms, chest and intimate regions. She went forward to wash her legs but winced. Fleur sighed and held out her hand. Bella looked at her then gave her the rag. The Veela soaped up the washcloth and then scrubbed Bella's feet and legs.

"I am surprised to find you so… gentle, well sort of," Fleur observed then Bella caught Fleur's hand and pulled it from her body.

"I am not gentle little beast," Fleur looked at Bella, "Yes, I know what you are," Bella raised a hand and with the backs of her fingers caressed Fleur's cheek, "Beauty for days, and an… allure that can entrap the most resilient heart."

Fleur flinched back from Bella's hand and her eyes grew hard. Bella smiled wickedly.

"I take what I want little beast, and oh yes I want you but," Bella looked away and up to the ceiling, "Keira would not me taking what isn't mine."

Fleur stood and threw a towel on the stool she left transformed. She saw it, she saw the betrayal of her nature and her heart. That damned thread of fate. She refused to let in. She refused to let her destiny and fate be dictated to by a thread. Her hands clenched as she walked downstairs and back into the library. She found Hermione and Narcissa and both looked to the other and to the clock.

"It has been an hour. We are glad you are alright," Narcissa said as she poured Fleur a cup of coffee. Hermione looked to her friend, and she took a breath and then really looked at her and then closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as she let out a gasp. Fleur and Narcissa looked at Hermione as she blinked at Fleur. Fleur read the look on her old lover's face and she shook her head. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and sipped her tea.

"As I was saying, before we were interrupted. She never left anyone alive after she tortured them, let alone anyone who chose to forgive her," Fleur said.

"Andromeda," came a voice from the doors. Everyone looked to find Bella in a robe dripping hair, looking clean, and restored, and gorgeous.

"No," Narcissa said as she stood and paced just as Hermione had earlier, "But we have half the curse ingredients. Fleur could my blood lesson the effects of madness on the dark mark?"

"It might, but she would be partially bound to you," Fleur said as she tried her damnedest not to look at the dark witch but Hermione smiled behind her cup as she saw Fleur's eyes follow Bellatrix to the sofa and then dilate as the flesh of her legs was revealed as the robe dropped to the side as Bella reclined her legs.

"I am already bound to Cissy," then she looked to Hermione, "It's through the Head of House magic. I assume that is why I am so drawn to little witch here," Bella said with a flirtatious wink.

Hermione smiled back at the witch but kept her wand in her lap. Fleur watched the interaction and a pinch in her chest, right where her heart lay, snapped in her body. She looked away when Bella looked right into her eyes, then winked at her as well. Fleur felt the urge to squirm. It took all of her will power to put on that icy façade and keep her ass still.

Hermione stood, and everyone looked at her and the smaller witch smiled.

"I have to return," she said.

She walked to Fleur and hugged her friend and kissed her cheek. Then she walked to Bella. She eyed the older lounging witch.

"Please behave yourself, and shore up your walls my dear," she said as she grasped Bella's and turned to walk away. Bella pulled her back and onto her lap. Hermione looked to Narcissa and saw the wand at the ready, and nodded she was ok for the moment.

"Why do I feel so calm with you? There is no magic dampener this time little witch," Bellatrix asked into Hermione's ear. Hermione turned in her lap.

"It is because kindness has its own magic," Hermione looked into Bella's eyes and placed and palm to her cheek and let her nuzzle into her hand, "I may be everything you were taught to hate, but as a human, kindness, and love will overcome that of blood status and prejudice. Open your heart Bella, you will find an entirely new world out there, but…"

"I know, I know, shore up my walls," Bella smiled, "Get out of here and take my sister with you. She looks like she is about to kill me." Hermione smiled and stood up. Once she was out of the library with Narcissa her legs wobbled.

"I swear to the gods your sister continues to scare the shit out of me," Hermione said as she held onto Narcissa's arm for support. Narcissa took Hermione into her arms and walked her to the Floo and took out her coin and messaged the boys to let her get back in to their room.

"Yes, she does the same to me. I just have no idea how you can be so calm with her," Narcissa said as she waited for the floo connection to resume. Hermione leaned into her wife.

"It's because she is also partly yours, your blood, your family. I will try, that is all I can promise," Hermione said and then her lips were captured by soft, sweet lips she had spent hours trying to memorize. Their kiss lasted like they wished, and when they pulled apart they were not ready, but it was time.

"You can come with me?" Hermione said as she held Narcissa's hand. The older witch smiled but shook her head.

"I wish I could, but I will not leave Fleur with my psychotic cursed sister," Narcissa smiled darkly.

Hermione laughed and nodded. She would not tell anyone Yet about the bond she witnessed in Fleurs emotions. She was an empath not a psychic and she could very well be wrong. One more chaste kiss and they bid the other good night.

 **One week later…**

"You idiot girl!" Aberforth shouted as he stood over Hermione. Then he stuck out his hand and helped her up off the floor. Then went behind his bar and ignored her as he once again got ready for the evening rush. Hermione fumed on the inside and simply thought of that morning with her girls. She commonly referred to it as her happy place. But this time it didn't have the same effect, she thought of her wedding night. Narcissa saying I do. And she smiled and then opened her eyes and found Aberforth watching her. He wasn't wide eyed, but he was certainly curious. He grumbled something and then shuffled to the cellars.

"Excellent job Hermione!" Ariana exclaimed.

"I lost," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yes, you did but in order to become great at anything in life, you must first fail. You have been making leaps and bounds. Besides, you had Abby on the ropes once or twice. I was impressed with your projecting fear toward him. I haven't taught you that," Ariana said eyeing the girl.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. He always gets so angry about me casting out but he said nothing about projection," Hermione said shrugging.

"But still very clever. I am very proud of your progress. I will see you on Monday," Ariana said in a soft dismissal.

Hermione nodded and made her way back to the castle. She was exhausted, and she was not in the mood when she rounded the corner to find Harry with his hand on Slughorn's shoulder but looking at Ron and Cormack.

"I thought you were supposed to be shagging the mudblood, not warming up to your potions professor," Cormack sneered examining his nails.

"Yeah, do you mind if I have a go at your woman if you are not into her," Ron jeered as he licked his lips. Hermione saw red, but she remembered Narcissa, I do, and rubbed her ring. She walked through the boys, and straight up to Harry and cupped his cheek and kissed him. Harry closed his eyes and sighed into Hermione.

"Come Love, they are not worth it," then to the professor, "Could we have a moment of your time?" she asked and the red faced potions master nodded and Hermione slipped her arm in Harry's and led the man to their quarters. But not before she heard Ron Weasley.

"I could rut her good, and she would forget all about the boy who's a dud," he laughed with some of the boys around them and then Hermione raised her wand and cast a spell beneath their feet. And then a loud boom. They all went to run but found ice beneath their feet. Slipping, and sliding, the boys in the area found themselves on their backs, groaning with bruised tailbones, and broken ankles.

They got to her portal and Martin said nothing as he eyed the new comer. Hermione nodded to the portrait and he remained on the defensive just in case. Hermione was grateful. Once inside of their common area Hermione used her coin and told Draco there was a development and asked if he could use Snape's or McGonagall's floo. Then she went to Harry.

"I am so sorry for kissing you Harry," she said as she went to hug the boy. Harry returned her embrace and patted her back.

"It is ok Hermione, I know why you did it, but I will confess it was weird and I don't wanna do it again," he laughed making Hermione chuckle. She went to make tea as Harry and Slughorn sat by the fire.

"I thought you were betrothed or married?" Slughorn stated watching the supposed teens before him.

"We wanted to make everyone think that, but I am not the one married, Hermione is," Harry said looking to Hermione and he saw her shake her head. That was enough information. There was a crack and Draco came through the floo.

"I thought you two hated each other, he casts curses at you," Slughorn getting even more confused. Harry took Draco's hand as Hemione lengthened the chair so it could sit two.

"We most assuredly do not hate each other," Draco said as he brushed his lips over Harrys knuckles. Hermione smiled. That was a move Narcissa did to her often, and Draco must have picked it up. Mother like son. It made Hermione's heart warm.

"I believe we were about to have a very eye-opening conversation professor," Harry said as he held Draco's hand.

"Harry," The professor began, but paused swallowing nervously. Hermione reached out with her wand and summoned a decanter of Scotch and poured him a measure of it. He took it and gulped it down.

"I knew your mother Harry," Slughorn began, and then he looked at Harry and his eyes softened. "She was my favorite student, very talented, and could cast some of the most beautiful magic," he said looking off to the flames remembering, "I know why you have me here Harry. I know why Dumbledore wants you to get close to me. You are looking for something," Slughorn said taking another sip.

He raised his wand to his temple and brought out the real memory for the meeting with tom Riddle.

"I am tired of knowing this, and possibly being apart of the rise of a monster. Take it, I'm done with this," he said as he put his memory in a vile. Harry took it and placed it on the tray before them.

"Professor, why do you look at me the way you do?"

"Your mother found out about the prophecy. She knew there were two, and she asked for my help to protect you. We researched, and we could find nothing until we looked into dark magic, blood magic," the professor swallowed closing his eyes then they opened them again, "Harry I was the closest you had to a grandfather." Harry's jaw dropped.

"The spell was supposed to be safe, but it was ancient magic, obscure, and very old. When he came, she cast the spell that was to save you both, but it rebounded, and took her life. There was something wrong, something backfired, and we never knew the consequences of the spell. All magic has consequences, a price if you will. The price for this, to protect you, was your mother's life, her blood spilt, which made the spell rebound because it was not completed and create something it shouldn't have."

"What did it create?" Hermione asked looking at Harry as she saw his face drain in color.

"A soul piece," the tired professor slumped in his chair. Hermione went to the table and wrote it down.

"Is it in his scar?" she asked with the paper. The professor nodded.

"You are like a grandpa?" Harry asked softly, as if he were a small little boy. The professor looked up in to green eyes, green eyes he knew so well, and nodded.

"I will be so now if you will have me. Your mother's family rejected her and magic. We, the Potters, and myself were her family. She turned to me to protect you," he swallowed back the lump in his throat, "I did what I promised but lost the one child I could have ever thought of as my daughter."

The room went quiet. Hermione sat with pen and paper writing down what she thought was important. Harry let go of Draco's hand and inched toward Horace Slughorn and knelt next to his chair and placed his hand on his shoulder. The pudgy professor looked at his student, eyes pleading not to hate him, not to judge him.

"Thank you for protecting me," Harry stood and went to the fire and then turned around looking at Hermione, "A friend of mine recently accepted one as their grandparent, gave them a chance. I would like to do the same for you," Harry said with a crooked smile. Slughorn's smile was brilliant.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, how can I hate a man trying to protect my life," Harry said, and the professor stood and ambled awkwardly to Harry. Harry moved slightly as the man seemed to want to hug him. Harry simply placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The professor seemed to understand, and he will take what he could get from the boy. When the professor left the room to his own quarters Harry sat down and looked at the vial.

"Dumbledore will get his prize, then I am finished. I feel dirty, like I deceived someone who truly does love me," Harry said eyeing the memory in the vial.

"You didn't deceive anyone Harry. He gave it to you. He was riddled with guilt. I think this was cleansing for the both of you," Draco said as he took Harry into his arms. Hermione smiled at her boys and then went to her room to give them time.

 **Over Time….**

Time seemed to fly by. Hermione taking her empathy lessons and making strides. Harry making strides with Slughorn, and Draco making even more alliances in his and other houses. The Greengrass family had spread the word of the Black Family protection. Ron got himself sick and Cormack practically begged Harry to play keeper. Harry was skeptical until Ginny butted in and told him he was good.

It was the next quidditch match that pushed Hermione's patience with the idiot boy. Harry was sent to the infirmary when Cormack hit a bludger right at Harry and hit him square in the head. The only one faster than Hermione with an aresto momentum was Dumbledore as Harry fell to the earth. She sped to the boy on the quidditch pitch and hit the button on her uniform that she kept when Madam Pomphrey gave her a year apprenticeship during the Triwizard tournament.

When Harry woke up it was to Hermione's voice screeching at Dumbledore. Explaining to him that he had two students in his school who were out for Harry's blood and this was proof. What was he going to do about it? Then Slughorn came up to Harry and looked down at him and cleared his throat indicating he was awake. The nurse shuffled them out.

It was strange for Harry after that. He asked if Dobby could watch Ron and Cormack. Something was funny about those two. Finally, the surveillance bared fruit. Both went to the room of requirement. Cormack went in and Ron stood guard. When Dobby came back and told Harry and Hermione of the development, they were called away to separate meetings. Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore, and Hermione was asked to meet with Minerva.

"Professor, they are up to no good," Hermione said as she hugged her chest looking into the flames of McGonagall's fire in her office. Then Hermione felt it. It was a small pull in her chest.

"He's gone!" she whispered shocked. She became frantic as she made Minerva call Draco to her office. The blonde boy came to a distraught Hermione and he slowed and took her in his arms.

"I tied you both to me. I learned how to tie people I wish to monitor to my magic. You, Harry, Minerva, Severus, Fleur and your mother. You are all tied to my empath skill. I can tell when things are not right," Hermione rambled on and Draco shook her by holding her upper arms.

"What happened Hermione and be clear!" Draco shouted cutting through Hermione's fog.

"Harry is no longer on campus, and he is frightened," she said as she focused on her tie to Harry.

"How long ago?" Draco asked tightly with his hands on her shoulders.

"About an hour ago," she said, then turned to Professor McGonagall, "You must have precautions, or plan for … anything. Lost child, invasion, SOMETHING!" Hermione shouted going into hysterics.

Minerva was about to reach out for Hermione when Hermione felt her coin. They will Apperate back soon.

"Where would Dumbledore apperate if he was concerned?"

"Astronomy tower," the greying woman confirmed. They all ran from the room and ran into Slughorn. Hermione grabbed his hand and said it could be Harry. She didn't have to tug him further. He charmed his feet to run as fast as them and then they got to the astronomy tower. When they found Harry and a befuddled Dumbledore, the sighed. Then Dumbledore told them to hide. Hermione pushed her people below the grates, but her venerable scot of a grandmother refused to leave Dumbledore's side. Slughorn also knelt next to the Headmaster giving him potions when she saw Severus next to them raising a finger to his lips. She saw the look in his eyes. He had to do something he didn't want to. He looked at Harry and Hermione and Draco, mouthed the words forgive me. The trio nodded. Then he went up top with his wand drawn.

"You have to do it Ron. That was the deal," Cormack said as the redhead pointed a wand at Dumbledore.

"I know I just didn't think it would be in cold blood ya know," said the redheaded boy.

"Kill him Weasley!" Cormack growled and then pulled his wand and pointed it at Ron, "Kill him or I make you do it."

Ron looked at the boy who was supposed to be on his side. Then came the cackling. Hermione closed her eyes. No… not Bella oh please gods not Bella. She watched and then sidled up to the scene and whispered in Ron's ear. Promising him riches, glory, and fame. His smile turned dark and He pointed his wand at McClaggen and fired a stunner and threw him to the wall.

"I hate him telling me what to do," he said and then gripped his wand as Bella caressed Ron's arm. Severus stood there. Hermione knew he played two sides of the coin. She simply watched, but Harry didn't.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry at Ron, but not before Ron cast a stupefy, followed by a reducto at the old man. Harry watched as his Grandfather in spirit lunged between Dumbledore and the spells. Harry screamed as Horace was flung into Dumbledore, then the second spell threw them both over the railing. Ron left with the death eaters, the Weasleys after this day will be a pariah of the wizarding world. Harry stood there looking down at the dead men crumpled in heaps of bones and blood upon impact.

Hermione moved from her hiding place as the death eaters ran amuck. Bella turned and saw Hermione and the look on her face. Something in Bella's eyes told her she wished she would be elsewhere. Draco went to Harry as the boy dropped to his knees grieving for yet another lost family member. Hermione walked to Minerva who was knocked out, thankfully not dead.

 **Last Day of School…**

Harry held a locket in his hands.

"I will figure this out for him, for my Grandfather," he said solemnly. Draco and Hermione stood next to him looking out over Hogwarts.

"How are we going to do that?" Draco asked clutching Harry's hand.

"First, we find out what was supposed to be in that locket," Hermione said.

Her voice had become hard and her eyes had become distant. It was here, the time she and Narcissa feared the most. Both boys nodded and looked out over the grounds. Hermione left them. She went to her quarters and packed everything she had in her bag. She added an undetectable extension charm on a beaded back she bought in America on one of the native American reservations she visited. Then she flooed home.

Narcissa met her. Hermione walked into her arms, rest her head on her shoulder, and simply said two things.

"The time is here," then she kissed Narcissa's neck, "Take me to bed while we still can."

Narcissa could not refuse her witch anything.


	95. Silence Dissolved, Invitations, and Hope

Hey Everyone,

Final chapter before the hunt is on. This one, i think was needed before Harry and Hermione went into the wild adventure they must take. Thanks for sticking with the story, but remember we are in the last book of the series, and the end in in sight, not near but in site.

Enjoy  
Snow

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa spent most of the summer in bed. Narcissa was no empath but something told her that her little love was reluctant to say the least about the upcoming year. She didn't say much as a matter of fact. Part of Narcissa wished that her wife would simply talk to her, but she had seen the look on Hermione's face many times in the past. She was plotting. She got her wish one day when she and Narcissa walked the greenhouse. Hermione stood looking at the earth where she plunged her hands into as if it would reach up and drag her down into its depths.

"What are horcrux's?" Hermione said with a deep crack to her voice. She had barely spoken since she arrived home that Narcissa didn't realize she had missed the sound of the brunette's voice. Narcissa sat down and motioned for Hermione to join her. Hermione still looked at the ground, the place her hands into the soil so many months ago. Now there was a bird of paradise flower blooming there and Hermione couldn't pull her eyes from it.

"You know of soul pieces correct?" asked Narcissa keeping her hands in her lap. She finally had Hermione talking, interacting with her in a way other than lovemaking. Even though she said so many things with her hands, Narcissa wished for communication. She watched Hermione nod.

"A Horcrux is a foul form of magic, even for Dark wizards and witches," Narcissa turned and pulled Hermione's chin to look at her and blue eyes finally feasted on hard brown ones, "To make a horcrux you must tear your soul apart. My little witch, you must murder in cold blood and in that act place a part of your soul in an artifact."

Narcissa looked away. Then turned back to Hermione, "Why would someone do that?" Hermione asked and Narcissa's eyes softened. It was like talking to her years ago, when she was full of questions, and yearned for knowledge about their world.

"Immortality, to an extent," Narcissa sighed, "destroy the horcruxes, you destroy the monster who made them." Narcissa stood and walked to the bird of paradise.

"Your father told me these are your favorite," Narcissa said as she stroked the beak like petals.

Her eyes slammed shut as she felt Hermione crouch behind her and rest her front to her back, wrapping her arms around her waist. The position its self was uncomfortable, but she sighed thankful her witch was still there.

"I have had many things to sort through and think about. I have also tried to distance other people's emotions from my own," Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around her chest and looked to Narcissa as the woman stood looking back. She placed a hand on her forehead.

"I have had to separate my own feelings from everyone else's, and I hate what I am about to say," Hermione looked at Narcissa and tears flooded her eyes and Narcissa flew into Hermione's eyes, "Harry's feeling are so strong right now. I can't keep them out." Everything clicked for Narcissa.

"Oh, darling," she cooed as she kissed her forehead and stroked her back. Hermione finally, FINALLY, broke down. Her legs wobbled and Narcissa caught the sobbing mess of a girl and popped them to the library. It always calmed the girl, but Hermione shook her head, and Narcissa felt the pulling behind her Navel and was dropped with Hermione in their villa in France. Narcissa would have smiled if it wasn't for Hermione still sobbing in her arms. Narcissa could only think of one thing else to do when her witch was this inconsolable. She took out a coin she replicated for another and messaged them. Narcissa put the coin away and led Hermione to their bed where the little witch collapsed, as her crying became unrelenting. Narcissa heard the door open and footsteps on the stairs.

The older witch turned around just as the blonde walked through the door. She stopped looking at Hermione and then to Narcissa.

"Help me please," Narcissa whispered holding out her hand the newcomer. She nodded and took Narcissa's hand and went to the bed. Narcissa on one side, and Fleur on the other. Hermione's flat out crying seemed to subside slightly as she felt both women surround her. Fleur rubbed her back as Hermione clutched Narcissa tightly to her. Narcissa saw the questions and the distance. Hermione needed them. She pulled the Veela closer and Fleur sighed as she draped her arms around Hermione's waist, and curled completely around the smaller witch. Fleur rubbed circles on Hermione's stomach as Narcissa stroked the top of her hair. After a while there was a chuckle from between the two blonde women. They looked down.

"Would it be bad if I said this is kind of hot?" Hermione looked at them with bright eyes, and a clear brilliant smile.

Narcissa sighed heavily and kissed her witch soundly smiling down at her. Hermione turned to Fleur and kissed her with just as much zeal. The Vella blushed as her hand accidentally caressed Hermione's breast as the smaller witch turned over and looked up at both of them. She looked at Narcissa.

"How did you know I needed fleur? Needed this?' Hermione asked still with a grin on her lips. Narcissa kissed pink lips chastely and looked at Fleur watching the two witches.

"You told me one of your calming memories was the morning in Fleur's cottage. I asked her to come here as quick as she could to help me recreate the moment you felt calmed, and happy," Narcissa reached out and caressed Fleur's cheek and mouth a thank you. The Veela smiled and nodded.

"You sure you don't want that threesome, Mi Lionne?" Fleur smirked and laughed at Hermione as her eyes dilated, but she rolled her eyes. It was Narcissa that reached over and kissed Fleur soundly. Hermione watched with her eyebrows climbing into her hairline. It was a kiss of give and take, then Narcissa pulled back and smirked at Fleur's dumfounded expression.

"That is about as close to a threesome as you will get," Narcissa turned to looked at Hermione, kissed her deeply and then propped her head up on her hand looking at the dazed French witch, "SO stop asking."

"Mon Dieu," whispered Fleur as she began to get her wits about her, "If that was just a kiss I would have died a pleasantly happy woman if it would have gone further," Fleur smiled then felt Hermione's hand in her own.

"What about her?" asked Hermione and Narcissa's eyebrow arched at this question when Fleur turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She could see her string, and it flowed from her chest and connected to both women next to her in bed, but it wasn't the golden one that signified her mate. She saw that the moment a dark witch called her little beast and told her she wanted to take her.

"She is a murderess," whispered Fleur.

"I am a Dark witch as well Fleur and yet you love me. What is the difference with Bella?" Narcissa asked as she reached over and took one of Fleur's hands.

"She is a monster, a killer, and a torturer," Fleur said solidly. Hermione listened to her and knew she had thought long and hard on the subject or she would have faltered in her response. Then Fleur looked over and caught Hermione's eyes.

"Yet she shows you, a muggleborn, so much love, and gentleness. I don't understand her, and I wish I did," Fleur sat up and stood from the bed and looked outside the window. "It's so beautiful here, calming, and peaceful," the Veela mused watching the grapes and then inhaled.

"Are you afraid that if we actually break her ties with the Dark Lord, and bind her to me, she would be a completely different person?" Narcissa asked from the bed then Fleur looked to the older witch, "Someone you could love?"

Fleur took a deep breath in and sighed, "Maybe," she looked at her witches, yes she had begun to think of them as such and walked back to the bed sitting on the bed sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, "Or maybe I would get my hopes up and she would be the same murderous bitch."

Hermione chuckled making the two women look at her in surprise.

"I am sorry, but Fleur has a point, and it was rather interesting to hear you call your mate a murderous bitch," Hermione looked to Narcissa and smiled, "I could not even dream of describing you as such." Narcissa smiled and sat up.

"Let's bind her to me. It completes about 75% of the ritual, right?" Narcissa asked and Fleur nods looking away then stood. "Where would you like to do this and when?"

"When we get her next," Narcissa stood and walked behind Fleur and draped her arms over the Veela's shoulders, and kissed her cheek, "No matter what, you are a part of this family. We love you. We will do everything we can to make you safe, healthy, and happy," Narcissa kissed Fleur once more on the cheek and claimed her need for food.

Hermione smiled and followed. She tugged Narcissa to her side as they walked to the kitchens and thanked her wife for getting Fleur and allowing her to pop them to France. She needed away from the deep, dark, dreary emotions of war and grief. She will get her head on straight tomorrow, today she will enjoy her wife, and her friend.

 **In Britain…**

Sounds of love making emanated throughout the house, and it was in the final throes of passion that the sounds stopped. It was his birthday today and Draco made it wonderful. Harry lay on his back with Draco lounging next to him when an owl pecked at their window. Harry smiled and got up from the bed and retrieved the letter. Draco saw it, the frown, as Harry's hands took the envelope. Draco waited for Harry to open the letter, but the boy didn't. Instead he motioned for Draco to get dressed and took the letter down stairs. He called for Kreature the old house elf. The grumbling mass of elf came to them

"Kreature, is there a way to open this without touching it, from a distance?" Harry asked, and it was then that Draco saw who it was from. Molly Weasley.

"You are a wizard, figure it out yourself," the ornery elf grunted as he sneered at the letter.

"Kreature!" bellowed Sirius, "Answer the boy, for he is my Heir." The elf sneered once more and took the letter from the wizard's hands and placed it on the table and the three men stepped back as Kreature cast his house elf magic at the envelop. The flap popped open and the letter came out of it and floated in the air. Everyone sighed with relief. Harry walked to the letter but refused to touch it and Kreature placed the letter on the table and vacated the room grumbling all along the way.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _We could not begin to express our heartfelt condolences for the loss of Dumbledore. We know he was close to you. The wizarding world weeps at his passing, and I am ashamed that it was my own child that caused such a betrayal to his house and family to happen._

 _We still think of you often and hope you do not harbor and ill will toward the rest of the Weasley family. We are extending an invitation to you on a happy occasion. Bill will be married in a few days and asked if we could invite you. You have become a part of this family Harry, no matter what one of us have done. Please bring your beloved Hermione and join us in happy tiding._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Molly Weasley_

"Clever witch," Draco murmured as he read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Harry said as Draco sat down eyeing the letter just as Sirius grabbed them butterbeers.

"She knows her child massively screwed up and is making the Weasley family name one of the worst in recent history. Hell, he even killed Dumbledore. Before Ron pulled his dark side act the Weasleys were poor but honorable people. Now because of Ron they are avoided, a social pariah. By inviting you and getting you to Bill's wedding it looks as if you support the remaining Weasley family," Draco stopped as she sipped from his bottled and looked at confused faced. Her sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She is trying to use you to get her family name cleared and back in good graces, Love" Draco said as he patted Harry's hand lovingly. Harry looked at the letter and nodded.

"I'm going," Harry stated and then took a long pull off his own bottle. Draco rolled his eyes and reached out.

"When will you be going?" he hated feeling weak, and helpless. He was in the same boat as his mother, and he didn't know how she could handle Hermione going out on the mission she knew Harry and Hermione must embark upon. Harry leaned back but still held Draco's hand. He sighed and ran his hand through messy black hair.

"I don't know. I hate to say this is contingent upon Hermione. She has been the planer in everything we have done. She also had to take time to get her feelings under control."

Harry looked at the table and Sirius reached out to his godson, "I wish you would take me with you," he looked sad yet proud.

"Me too actually, but you are still rather high profile and people would notice you gone, I can't take Draco because he and his mother have alliances with many families for neutrality. It would be a breach in my opinion if he were to come with me," Harry spoke his words strongly, but his heart broke inside.

"Keep your coin with you please," Draco asked, and Harry nodded. Harry stood up and smirked.

"Time to ask my beloved Hermione if she would care to accompany me to a wedding," Harry smirked as Draco chuckled evilly at the notation.

Sirius and Draco were left at the table in the kitchen.

"He will be fine," Sirius said, and then Draco nodded.

"Of course, he is, Hermione will be there to protect him," Sirius smiled at Draco's words. They could never have been truer.

"RAB. I have seen those initials before, but give me time to research," Sirius said as he thumbed the copy of the note Hermione made him, "I think it has to do with my brother but let me dig. Just because we can't go on a quest, doesn't me we can't help those who are on it," Sirius smiled down to his cousin. Draco smiled back grateful for the man's help.

 **Lair of the Dark Lord…**

"You have proven yourself boy," Bellatrix said to the red head practically trotting next to her as they made their way through the manor to the huge dining hall.

Goyle Manor was built just like Malfoy Manor, it was eerily similar straight down to the marble flooring of the entryway all the way to the cherry wood of the dance hall. The Dark Lord summoned them, and Bella was teaching the Weasley the ropes and giving him odd jobs. When they were in the middle of a lesson, their marks seared into their arms. The stupid boy almost whimpered, whereas Bella watched him whimper then she cackled and licked her way from the top to the bottom of her mark lovingly. Ron watched her and shuddered.

Everyone took a seat and then waited. Then in a cloud of black slowly, menacingly as if proving to the followers of his cult that he was more controlled, more powerful than anyone in attendance he solidified into the form he had been reborn into. Bella sat to his right and kept her head down in adoring subjugation. She watched those around her and she could practically lick the air and taste their fear. The idiot boy looked at the Dark Lord openly, stupidly. She smacked the back of his head and made him bow toward the table. Ron Weasley, ever the idiot, whined.

"Oy, you don't have to get so rough you damned witch," he said rubbing the back of his head and then the eyes of the Dark Lord opened and glared right in to his.

"Your tutor was teaching you to respect your lord," Voldemort looked around, "But what manners could a Red head, from a hovel in the dirt know in an elite pureblood society," The snake faced man cackled loudly and it was then that everyone nervously joined in the laughter, and Bellatrix cackled the loudest. When he abruptly stopped so did everyone at the table.

"Oy that's my fam…"

"Crucio!"

The red head hit the floor and blood splattered on the marble of the dining hall as he fell. He screamed, and wailed, and finally the lord of this gathering let him go. Ron tried to get up only to stumble down to the floor again. The other death eaters laughed and jeered at him making his red face turn crimson in embarrassment. He pulled his wand and pointed it blindly. Bellatrix saw the movement as it pointed at the dark lord, and she stood rammed her fist into his jaw, took his arm over her shoulder and used hiss own weight and broke his arm at the joint. The red heads wand fell from his fingertips.

"He is stupid Bella," The dark Lord mused.

"Yes, but easily manipulated. He did kill Dumbledore after all," she looked down at the boy and sneered, "With nothing more than petty promises, of glory, and fame."

The Dark Lord snorted and eyed the boy on the floor and the snake edging closer to the passed-out boy.

"Nagini," Voldemort's voice paused the snake, "This," he waved, and a bound woman came floating over the table, "Is Aurora Bingham, a doctor at St. Mungo's'" he waved the bound woman closer and noticed the red head finally make it to his seat. She stopped in front of him, "She wants to mate us purebloods, with muggles and mudbloods," he slid his gaze to Ron, "Kill her."

Ron opened his eyes from the pain and was met the frightened and helpless gaze and whimpering of the woman not more than 6 inches from his own face. He swallowed and then smirked.

"I aint got a wand," Ron smiled thinking he got out of the moment.

Bellatrix slammed his wand on the table, he gulped once more. He took it in his hands, and looked the prisoner in the eyes, watched as thoughts, and prayers seemed to flit behind her eyes. He looked away then he felt Bellatrix place a hand on the middle of his thigh, and her chin on his shoulder.

"Kill her," she whispered, "Kill her and your dreams will come true," she breathed into his ear making him shiver, "Killer and you will have glory, fame…" she stroked down his thigh, "Women."

He opened his eyes and let the curse fly and the woman hit the table top dead.

"See, easily manipulated," Bella smirked to her Dark Lord.

Ron looked down at the dead woman and felt just a little piece of himself drift away. He took a life, he had power over her life, and he took it. He chose to do it, and he was clenching the wand in his hand. He smirked, he liked it.

 **Black Hall…**

She pounded on the wards and was surprised that it wasn't Narcissa or the little witch to meet her outside of the wards, but the little beast. She straightened her dress and threw her shoulders back. She needed someone, she need family, she needed to confess, or cleanse. Hell, she wasn't religious, and she heard that some muggles went to a religious leader and spewed forth their sins and it cleansed them. She felt she needed her … her… sister? No, she needed…. She clenched her eyes closed and then opened them. Yes, the Little Beast will do. She walked to the Veela and saw the woman pull her wand just as she plowed into her body and threw her arms around the blonde. She breathed, deep cleansing, beautiful breaths tinted with vanilla and rose. She burrowed her nose in Fleur's neck and escaped. She kissed her neck there for reasons she did not know and felt the woman shudder.

"Please take me to the little witch and my sister," Bella begged in a small voice, "I can't do this anymore," she pulled from Fleur and held her gently at her shoulders and stroked lock of hair in her fingers, "I crave peace."

Fleur didn't know what happened but all the sudden she felt lips on her neck, right where she knew her pulse would jump. Then She saw sad, defeated eyes, and her heart broke for the killer in her arms. She took Bella's hand and then held out the other silently. Bella smiled, and it was like the first weak rays of the sun peaking over the horizon. The dark witch gave her the wands. She gasped when she took them. One of the wands…It… She looked at Bellatrix Lestrange, and shook her head, then Apparated them into the foyer.

Fleur look the witch to the parlor where the fire blazed, her hands were like ice, and she went to get tea, but told Ducky to watch the witch. She smirked when he slammed his tiny fist into the palm of the other with a dark look on his face and told her it would be a pleasure. When she got the tea service made, and then messaged her witches, she went back to Bella. She had not moved an inch. Fleur put down the tray and gave Bella a cup of tea. She can fix it any way she wanted. She took out the wands and held the Acacia wand in her hand.

"How did you get this?" asked Fleur. Bella looked at the blonde in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Magic," she said softly and the Veela felt her rage rise. Then Bella held out her hand. The wand jumped from Fleur's grasp to the witch's hand.

"Like I said, Magic," Bella looked at the wand in her hand and gave it back to Fleur, "This Veela hair cored wand chose me. Jumped into my hand practically, then spoke to me," Bella said as she watched Fleur with her wand.

"What did it say to you?" Fleur whispered marveling at the wand.

"It will help me, cleanse me, and protect me. It will become a part of me," Bella said softly watching the Veela before her. She was beautiful, she was gorgeous. She glowed like the warm colors of a sunflower, and radiated heat like a fire.

"I want you," Bella said plainly as if commenting on the weather. Fleur looked up from the wand and their eyes slammed into the other. Bella felt her chest struggle to find air and it was then she realized she had her breath taken from her lungs.

"I thought you would not take something that does not belong to you," Fleur spoke not recognizing her own voice. Bellatrix had not taken her eyes from Fleur's and the intensity startled her, the fierceness of this woman's want was displayed in the inky black of her irises.

"I have not taken you," Bella replied with a whispered and then as if to remind Fleur of who she is, "Yet, little beast."

Fleur heard voices and then blinked her eyes breaking the spell the older witch had cast on her, or they cast on each other. She looked up and found Hermione's eyes and she blushed violently. She feared the women could read the need on her own cheeks, and the desire in her own blue eyes.

"She showed up and she said she is ready," Fleur said then stood, "I will get the materials needed, pardon," she said and shuffled past her witches. She knew she would not find solace when she felt the hand of her old lover touch her shoulder. She spun and slammed herself in to Hermione's chest. Hermione stoked her back and Fleur kissed her friend's lips. It was strange that one simple action seemed to ground her. She finally opened her eyes and saw concern etched on Hermione's face.

"She said she wanted me," Fleur said and leaned against the table and Hermione leaned beside her. Hermione took her hand and she felt a small warmth in her touch and felt her nerves calm and her mind clear. She looked at Hermione and the girl smiled.

"I can help you simply clear your mind, but Fleur, is it possible you actually love Bella?" Hermione asked and was rewarded with a scoff and a dark chuckle.

"No, but... I fell into those eyes. I fell as if she was the one with the allure and not me. I am afraid it is the Veela making me feel this way and not simply me, Fleur," the Veela confessed wrapping her arms around herself as if to shield herself from the feelings she could not hide from. Hermione nodded and nudged her.

"Well at least she is gorgeous," Hermione said grinning and Fleur looked down at her and gasped mockingly.

"What would your wife say? Tsk tsk Hermione, bad form," Fleur laughed as Hermione took her hand and turned them around to the items on the table. It was a pouch of black powder, a small bowl, and a dagger.

"She would understand. Have you met Andy? She looks just like Bella, just lighter, brown hair not black. Each sister is breathtaking. Good genes in that family," Hermione commented.

"What are genes?" Fleur asked as she gave Hermione the bowl and she took the pouch and dagger. Hermione simply smiled and shook her head and promised she would give a muggle anatomy and biology book to her later.

They returned but found Bella and Narcissa in the large ballroom with hard marble floors. Narcissa made Bella sit, and sat with her. Narcissa stroked her sister's hair listening to the latest drama in the Dark Lord's lair. She even told Amelia where they can find the death eaters but the Auror could not move further. There was no probable cause to raid Goyle Manor. Even on Bella's testimony who would believe the world's most dark and dangerous witch?

"Have you explained what we will be going?" Fleur asked Narcissa and Narcissa nodded sadly.

"Dobby, Ducky, Poppy?" all three house elves arrived at Hermione's request. "could you build a triangular ward around us and protect the surroundings from possible damage? Once this is done and if we need medical attention revive me and Narcissa, so we can take care of Fleur and Bella, please?" The three elves nodded and then raised their hands and a pyramid of protection raised around the four women.

Fleur knelt next to Bellatrix and then placed the powerd on the floor and Narcissa watched the woman set the bowl to the side.

"What's in the pouch?" asked Bella as Fleur pulled the power out and reached for Bella. Bella pulled away as she asked this question. Fleur sighed.

"You will have to trust me," the blonde said looking down into the death eater's eyes. They connected once more. Bella lifted her hand and once more caressed Fleur's cheeks with the back of her fingers. So gentle, so soft. Fleur almost leaned into the touch.

"Fuck me over and I will take what I want," Bella threatened, and the moment was gone. Fleur glared down.

"You English Pureblood supremist cow," she spat at the woman on the floor, and then took Bella's arm roughly and smeared the grey powered onto Bella's arm. Bella and Narcissa looked, it wasn't powder it was ashes.

"Burned Lotus, and Cyprus, Rebirth and death," then Fleur took Narcissa's hand and then held the blade tip down but directed Narcissa to hold the blade. Narcissa gripped the blade hard, and Fleur could see the blood well between her fingers, then suddenly she jerked the blade making Narcissa hiss. Blood dropped down onto the ashes and dark mark. Bella could feel a tingling but nothing much else.

"That's it?" Bella asked cockily with a smile. The Fleur bent down took Bella's lips. The Dark witch began to kiss her back and smiled when Fleur smiled against the Bella's lips. SLAM!

Fleur pinned Bella's arm to the marble floor with the dagger through the dark mark. Narcissa Hermione Fleur all sprang onto Bella. Hermione got kicked and threw her hands into the air as she threw her hand out.

"Patrificus totalus!" suddenly Bella stopped moving but she still screamed in side of her own throat. Narcissa stroked her sisters face and held her frozen hand. Then Fleur caressed her cheek and caught the tears that flowed from Bella's face.

"I am sorry, but you are such a bitch sometimes," Fleur whispered, and Hermione tried not to laugh but it escaped.

Bella glared at her but then they followed her eyes as they looked to her Dark Mark. It was pulsing, undulating under her skin, and then blood welled up from the tattoo, not the blade wound. Bellatrix began to scream a blood curling sound from back behind her throat, from the depths of her chest. Bella began to sob in her chest as the dark mark moved and fought the invasion of Narcissa's blood. Slowly Bella began fighting through the hex and she eventually curled on her side. Her hand shaking as it held the arm that was pinned to the floor. Blood began to pool under the woman's arm. More and More red flowed rushing toward Fleur. Fleur placed her hand's on Bella's cheeks and made Bella look at her. Blue and dark brown met, and Fleur began to chant.

Hermione and Narcissa didn't know what language it was, nor did they know what was happening, but it was clear that the Veela did something groundbreaking when the witch below her began to nuzzle into Fleur's hands and sniffed back her tears. Finally, after chanting over and over again, never blinking, never breaking eye contact, Fleur fell back, and then leaned to the side. Before anyone could reach her, she hit the floor as her world went dark.

"Narcissa release this blasted blade," Bella gritted as she looked at Fleur sprawled out on the floor. Narcissa didn't know if the ritual was finished. Hermione thinking just as she had revived Fleur just enough to ask if the ritual is completed, and the Veela nodded then sank once more. Narcissa reached for the blade and then yanked. Bella yowled, and cried as she pulled her arm to her stomach. She shooed Hermione from the Veela. She leaned over the blonde, and then took her pulse, listened to her heart beat with her ear on her chest. Somehow, for some reason she knew what she needed to do, but she didn't know why. Bella bit the tip of her finger and a small dome of blood welled as if by a pin prick. She rubbed the crimson fluid on Fleur's lips. She bit Fleur's finger and dabbed the liquid on her own then took the Veela in her arms.

She pressed their lips together, she opened the Veela's mouth with her tongue and licking their blood smeared lips and mixing the lifeforces together. She tasted their mixed blood and it was sweet, she massaged Fleur's tongue with her own, and then there was a pound in the hall. Fleur's hand came up and held Bellatrix to her, and their mouths drank from the other. They tasted, they took, and eventually swallowed the sweetness the other had to give. Finally, Fleur's eyes opened. She looked up, and into dark eyes. She scrambled back, out of Bella's arms. The dark witch went to reach for her, but the Veela pulled back, defensive.

"What have you done?" the blonde hissed.

"I… I dont know?" Bella dropped her hand swallowing the pain she suddenly felt in her chest. She held her hand to her heart. It thrummed under her hand. She looked to Hermione and Narcissa confused, and eyes wet.

"What is this?" she asked her sister and her wife. Hermione smiled as Narcissa knelt next to her sister and tried to lift her.

"Come on Bells, let's get you leaned up," Narcissa said as Hermione walked toward Fleur.

"You didn't answer me Cissy," Bella said hard, but not in the dangerous predatorial way. Narcissa looked to her sister.

"It's called emotions Bella," She nodded toward Fleur on the floor with Hermione's arms around her, "She gave them back to you."

"How?" Bella said as she let her sister guide her to the kitchens where most of the medicine cabinet was.

"If I must wager a guess, she did it through Veela magic," Narcissa said, she was not about to say ANYTHING about Fleur doing it through love and a mate-bond. Not after that reaction. But how else would Bella know how to bring Fleur back?

Hermione slowly approached her friend. She saw the spooked look on her old lover's face and it made her heart hurt for her. Like hell was she going to open her mind to this amount of emotion. She might just pass out from the vibes from both Bella and Fleur at one time.

"Fleur, sweetheart," Hermione slowly put her hand on Fleur's knee right in front of her eyes. She could see everything. "Please talk to me, Love." Hermione asked becoming worried.

"That fucking woman," Fleur instantly changed from frightened to furious. "How could she? She had no right!"

"Fleur what did she do," Hermione asked sitting in front of the blond beauty. Fleur shook from the fury she felt, then as if someone blew out a candle she sighed defeated.

"She bonded us," Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes, tears flowing down her milky cheeks, "Now I have no choice." The Veela's dam broke letting Hermione hold her to her chest.

"How would she know to do that?" Hermione whispered. Fleur sniffled.

"She was fading, I hit an artery, I could tell somehow," Fleur rubbed her nose and Hermione gave her a transfigured handkerchief, "Then I bound her essence to the blood spilt from Narcissa, Like I was supposed to but reinforced it by my magic, Veela magic, but I became too weak when I finished," Fleur stopped talking. She didn't know what happened.

"Fleur, when she came to, she didn't know what happened. She nuzzled into the warmth of your hand and fell into your gravity. When you toppled over she growled at Narcissa to pull the knife out. She wanted, no needed to get to you. She was frantic and we all thought…," Hermione lifted Fleur's chin and looked her friend right in the eyes and stroked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "She loved you enough to pull you back. From what… we don't know, but she pulled you back none the less."

Fleur simply leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder. Her choices had been stripped from her, her life now in the hands of that blasted bond. She tensed when she saw Bellatrix and Narcissa walk back into the room. Hermione helped her stand, albeit wobbly on her own feet. Narcissa stopped walking and Bella continued, Hermione stepped away and let her friend face her bond mate.

Bella let Narcissa bandage her arm, but she constantly tried to get from the chair, but Narcissa threated to glue her ass to the chair is she kept fidgeting.

"What have I done?" Bella asked confused still clutching her chest, her heart.

"I would imagine you violated her choice Bella," Narcissa said as she slowly closed her sisters wound, then looked up at the gasp from her sister. Narcissa smiled then returned to her sister's arm.

"She is fiercely independent, a force to be reckoned with, and wants to live her own life," Narcissa sat back as she then used water and soap to clean the entire arm.

"She once had the love of her life ripped from her due to fate. It gutted her, almost destroyed her heart. She loved so deeply someone that was not her destined mate, and yet let her go to be with her soulmate," Narcissa said softly.

"Keira," Bella whispered and Narcissa nodded. Bella blew out a breath and ran her free hand through her hair.

"How do you three co-exist?" Bella asked.

"For a long time, Fleur and I were at each other's throats. Hermione more or less manipulated us into becoming friends. Now she is one of our family members. I love that girl dearly, and I owe her my heart, my soul… just everything. She gave me back my entire life, Bella," Then Narcissa let go of her sister's arm. The wound was closed and cleaned. "Then you took choice from her, even if it was to save her. She will not think kindly on this. Let the wound breathe then I will heal more of it later before you leave us."

"Well, she sure can give as much as she gets. I think she didn't like what I said to her before she impaled my arm to the ground," Bella smiled, "Wow, what a woman," she whispered.

Narcissa bumped her sisters shoulder and Bella simply nodded and then the women stood and moved back to the hall.

Fleur was still on the floor. Hermione held her, and Bella watched the two witches together. They were beautiful. The girl stood and faced her. It was suddenly the two of them as the world phased out into a blur. She saw Fleur, she saw the woman that risked much to help her. She also saw her bond mate. She didn't think this would ever happen to her, but lo and behold Bellatrix Lestrange was in love. She clutched her chest and blinked. It was love, that feeling, it was love. Holy hell, she can love.

She smiled as tears fell down her face and reached out with the other hand and the girl watched her wearily and shied from her hand with her wand in her hand. Bella didn't stop, she stepped slowly into Fleur's space, and then her hand came up slowly to cup Fleur's cheek. The Veela watched her hand the entire way, watched it as it came with in mere millimeters of her face and she sucked in a breath and turned her face but kept her eyes on Bella. Bella was so close to her she could feel the woman's warmth. But she would not push.

"You gave me back the ability to love," Bella said, and Fleur tilted her head to the side, "I want to know you, everything about you," Bella whispered still her eyes were locked on Fleur.

Fleur let her wand hand drop to her side.

"I thought you wanted to take me," Fleur countered with an eyebrow arched toward the witch. She watched as the witch before her began to change, she became healthy, and a light, however dim, began to make her skin glow.

"I do, I will not lie to you. I am not a good person. I am not gentle or kind. I am a Dark Witch with an even darker history. I want to take you and make you mine, but I would also like to see you, all of you, my little beast," Bella said softly with a warm look in her eyes.

Fleur felt her anger rise until she looked into Bella's eyes. She wasn't insulting, she was playfully affectionate. She realized that this might be her pet name. She rolled her eyes but smiled softly.

"Maybe someday you English cow," Fleur said with a warm smile.

Hermione and Narcissa held each other watching the two women in front to of them. It was amazing watching the pair, but Narcissa looked down to her chuckling witch.

"English cow," Hermione laughed harder then pointed toward Narcissa, "For the longest she called you and English sow," Hermione laughed. Narcissa glared at her wife.

"Yes, well at the moment I like Narcissa more than Bella here. Sows are more intelligent than cows," Fleur then turned to Bella as she saw the hurt in her eyes and Bella looked away. Fleur reached out and Bella slowly met her blue.

"Give me time," Fleur said to Bella, and Bella softly, slowly let a small smile slip over her lips. Then she hit the ground clutching her arm.

"He is calling," Bella said behind tears. It hurt more than it ever did. Narcissa crouched down next to her and took her face.

"You are bound to me, My Bella. You are mine until she claims you," Narcissa said piercing Bella's eyes. Bella nodded and tore her face from Narcissa's grasp. She stood up, adjusted her dress and then looked at them all. Darkness rolled over her as she let her past envelope her like an old friend. She was about to leave when a hand caught her. She looked toward the hand.

"Come back to me," Fleur growled. Bella felt a clench in her core at the sound of Fleur's demand. The Older witch nodded and then she popped out of the hall.

In her wake she left hope, concern, but hope none the less.

Later that night Hermione and Narcissa wrote a story on the others skin.

The next day a wedding was crashed.

Harry and Hermione were on the run.


	96. So it Begins

Hey Everyone,

This Chapter feels weird. I will admit that. HOWEVER, please remember Harry and Hermione have many more resources at their fingertips, and Harry is not a complete idiot in my story. Hope you all are still with me, and I hope you are alright with the changes.

P.S. I was following a Harry potter calendar on Harry Potter Lexicon website. So my dates sort of match up and not much happens for weeks.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

It was strange seeing so many Order members in one place seeing as the youngest Weasley male turned sides. Molly Weasley, a plump woman seemed to have lost weight, according to Harry. He told Hermione as they danced and laughed as if they were the cutest couple on the planet that she had gone through some changes. Hermione left Harry to go for drinks, when she felt more than saw an event near Harry. Ginny, the youngest crept closer to Harry, touched his arm, and smiled attentively at the boy. Hermione looked around and sure enough there was Molly watching her daughter. She bit her thumb nail as Ginny gave Harry a drink, Hermione sped over to Harry and wrapped her arm around his waist and then pretended to trip as Harry took the drink from Ginny.

"Oh dear," Hermione exclaimed as she wore the drink on her dress. The red head looked at the girl with daggers in her eyes, and Hermione simply smiled. She looked around and watched Molly Weasley throw her hands in the air in exasperation. Hermione smiled largely, and pulled her wand and cleaned her dress, no harm no foul. Ginny walked away as she saw her mother gesture her over.

"Excuse me, I will get you another drink," Ginny said with a grunt.

"No need," Hermione accioed a champagne flute from the table, and smiled brightly as she handed one to Harry and slipped her arm around his waist once more. Ginny turned around with a huff. Harry tugged her near him and whispered in her ear. She smiled as if he was flirting.

"What was that all about?"

"You my dear," Hermione smiled as she cupped his cheek, "were about to be given a love potion. I think. I am not entirely sure but the vibes coming off of Molly and Ginny said A LOT. So I tripped, and took the punch on my dress," Hermione grinned as she watched Molly gesticulate at her daughter and hand her another champagne flute and motion to Harry and Hermione. Harry watched the whole interaction and it made his stomach turn. Ginny was about to make her way back over to Harry but never got a chance to deliver.

"The Ministry has fallen," boomed the Patronus in Kingsley's rich bass. Hermione took Harry's hand and apparated them to the middle of London, and then they sped to an alleyway where she cast a concealment and notice me not spell and they changed quickly. Harry watched as she reached into her bag and took the clothes out and her arm up to her shoulder disappeared. She threw his clothes at him and then waited. Her wand was drawn, and when he was done she grabbed his hand and tugged him out into the crowd after casting a finite on the alley.

They went into a café and waited for a moment looking about. She felt calm, and comfortable with the environment so she waved over to the waitress.

"May I please have a cappuccino?" she ordered and Harry nodded asking for the same. She pulled out her journal.

 _It has happened my love. The ministry has fallen. We were in the middle of the party, and Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus alerted us. I have Harry. We are safe for the moment. I will keep you posted. I am sorry we could not have more time my sweetheart. I love you Narcissa, with everything I have._

Hermione put the journal back into her bag just as the waitress came to the table and gave the pair their cups. She looked at Harry. She patted his hand and looked at him. His feelings were strong, pounding on her walls.

"Please, think of the happy times you shared with Draco," she said taking his hand. She clenched it and nodded.

"Thank you, Hermione. That makes it slightly better," he said with his eyes down thinking.

"No, thank you. You feel things so strongly, with a furious intensity. If we are to do this together, I need you to work on your occlumency. You never have to keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself but talk to me about them. I can feel your feelings and they are beautiful, and yet very dark at the same time," Hermione said as softly as she could. She could not afford to break down because Harry couldn't get his shit together and was emoting like a 12-year-old girl going through puberty.

It took days for the pair to find a way to the Scottish countryside. Hermione had her bag, her magical tent and enough food to feed her and Harry for months. Harry actually had the idea to hike instead of using magic. He went back to a year ago when Horace told him about magical signatures. Hermione nodded and guarded herself but tried to stay on her guard. Harry walked ahead and never put his wand away.

It was when their pockets heated, and they pulled out their coins. _'Minerva has things from D will for you two.'_

Hermione looked at Harry and he was fidgeting.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked. He knew he had to stay hidden, but he and Hermione also needed to stay in contact with Narcissa and Sirius. Sirius told them days before they left he had a lead on the Locket. Hermione only hoped he could find something soon. Her looked at Harry once more and nodded.

"Narcissa was telling me I needed to take a tour of my properties, why don't we go to one of them," she pulled out a map and a list of estates the older vaults owned. Harry came over and looked at the list beside her. He looked at one and pointed. She smiled and then sent a message back to Narcissa. They would be visiting Wales tonight.

 **Evening…**

Narcissa felt the world fall out from under her as she saw the little cottage on the coast in a muggle village. It didn't look like much, and it seemed as if it was an unprotected site. No, this could not be the meeting place. She had to walk from the nearest apparition point and into the village. She was thanking the gods that she thought to look muggle and tried to conceal her features, dye her hair, and cast a facial distortion charm. To anyone else she looked like a redheaded freckleface twenty-something.

When her hand reached for the door knob to open the door her palm burned. She yanked it back and smiled. There was her clever girl. She looked around and cast, alohamora. She tried to open the door once more, but it couldn't budge. Her hand, now red and hurting, tapped on the doorknob once more. Still hot. She turned away from the door and began to walk when hands grabbed her from behind roughly and then yanked her into the house. Rough hands slammed her against the wall, and pinned her to the hall. Hands roved over her body, searching and it was when the hands went around her waist and she squirmed and bucked but to no avail. The person pulled her wand from her back. The wand pointed to her stomach moved to her chest. Lumos.

"Prove you are Narcissa," gritted the voice in front of her.

"To whom am I speaking to, only then can I prove who I am," she stated still trying to figure out how to free herself from the wall. She tried her wandless magic but couldn't get her power to rise. The tip of the light illuminated even more. Then Narcissa saw the face of her lover. Hard dark eyes, and a diligent demeanor.

"How do I know you are Hermione?" Narcissa asked and then searched Hermione's eyes. The brunette witch didn't move didn't give anything away. This woman, if she was her love, was smart enough to make her prove it first. She thought of the only way to confirm who she was without giving any information. She began to hum. The sweet melody she and her wife danced to on their island getaway. Hermione's eyes softened, and her wand fell slightly.

"This magic moment…" the brunette whispered.

"When your lips are close to mine..." Narcissa sang softly.

That's all it took. Hermione's arms flew around her and slammed her body into her own. Narcissa's eyes closed as she felt Hermione in her arms and sighed.

"I am so sorry I was rough. I love you, I missed you," the younger girl practically tried to dig her whole body in to Narcissa's. The feeling of having her lover and wife near her heart filled the hole that had begun to quickly gape open and turn into a cavernous void. Hermione squeezed her tighter about the waist as she heard shuffling down the hall and in the interior of the home.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry as he inched closer with his wand drawn.

He was upstairs getting cleaned up and rested when Hermione felt the wards note an intruder. She hated making Narcissa go through those trials to prove who she was but it was though times. She slowly broke away from Narcissa, gave her wand back to her, and took her hand with her own and guided her into the center of the home.

When Hermione and Harry found the dwelling, they were surprised to see it so modern. When Hermione ran through the wards and magical enchantments one of her ancestors charmed the home to shape its self like the dwellings in the immediate area. So, for all intense purpose her home, she dubbed, "Chameleon House," is as ancient as the first stones laid in the village but looked as if it was built no more than a few decades ago.

The couple walked into a homey living room with two sofas and two armchairs before a roaring fire. The walls where lined with ancient texts, except for the window to peer out into the world of muggles. Hermione, Harry and Narcissa sat before the fire and Hermione summoned tea.

"I had house elves, but I told them to go to the house in Scotland until this is all over," Hermione grinned over the tea cup, "They once again refused to end their service and are more than happy to provide support to our cause, whatever that is. They are against Voldemort but like all people don't wish more pain on their families in those homes that work in Death Eater families. Did you know that the house elves are all related, extended family to every house elf in the country? They are created magically, through devotion to their masters," Hermione gushed and Narcissa could only smiled at her little witch.

"If they need more room send them to me, and I can ask them to tend the other Black Estates. I can also have some of the more brave tail our allies. As for knowing they were created from magic I never knew that. I assumed you just went and bought house elves and then put them to work," Narcissa said as she cocked her head intrigued. A bond between servant and master so pure it created life, amazing. She saw Hermione's lips sneer up in disgust.

"That is how a slave trade is started," Hermione sat back and watched her pureblood wife. Sure she is one of the more liberal pureblood witches, but Hermione sometimes forgot her lover didn't think those terms. Her eyes softened.

"You have an amazing bond with Ducky and Dobby, they would give you anything you ask," she said to her wife seeing the slight cloud roll over her features as the word slave. Hermione forgot that for a while Narcissa also was in a roll, bound to her husband, just like the elves had been to their masters.

"I assure you, my love if they would accept it, they would be free, or work for wages. I refuse to own a living creature in such a way," Narcissa glanced into the fire.

"I know my love. I believe that is why Ducky and Dobby refuse to leave you," Hermione caressed her hand and Narcissa's eyes slid to Hermione's, "You love them, and they love you."

"Narcissa," Harry began as he cleared his throat, "You said there were things for us." Narcissa nodded and pulled out her own rucksack. She applied an extension charm just like Hermione's. They discussed the possibility of the Death Eaters turning on her even though she declares neutrality. Alliances where only as strong as the magic of the document they signed signatures too. But the Death eaters could always just take the head of the snake and the rest would fall. In this case she was the head of said snake. Over the past year Narcissa and Draco has secretly accumulated a large group of neutral purebloods, and when they calculated it, those numbers where staggering. Narcissa led about a quarter of all Pureblood families in their quest for neutrality. Which meant those families would not work for the Dark Lord. All that money was not funning the Death Eaters, and it was starting to hurt them.

"Harry, it would seem that Dumbledore was quite fond of you," she said as she pulled out his envelopes and enlarged them, "First you get your first snitch ever caught, and a deluninator. He was a clever man and I think he knew you would have to do this on your own. If I were you use these wisely," she said as she handed the items over then to Hermione, "The old coot left you a book of children's tales," Narcissa handed the worn book to Hermione. Hermione ran her hands over it. Her fingers tingled, and she put the book down quickly. Then looked at Narcissa.

"What do you feel when you touch the book?" Hermione asked her wife. Narcissa cocked her head and reached down. She shook her head and then placed the book down on the table. Hermione picked up the book and her fingertips tingled, and she opened the cover.

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _For the nights you have felt trapped, for the nights you lost a dream, and for the days you longed for more. To feel, to live, to love. Keep me with you for soon you will grow._

 _Ariana_

"He knew," Hermione whispered. She raised her wand and created a barrier around the three of them, then closed her eyes. She did exactly as Aberforth scolded for doing, she cast out toward the book. She opened her eyes and gasped as notes began to appear in the margins and symbols etched onto pages here and there. She thumbed through the pages but a hand on her arm brought her eyes up. She found blue and her vision widened. From eyes to nose, to lips and finally a face. Hermione blinked and then blinked again. Then she pitched forward. Two sets of hands caught her.

"She can't do that," Harry grumbled, "Stupid stupid, stupid, Merlin, Hermione," he grumped under his breath as Narcissa kneeled before her and let Hermione's head lean on her shoulder.

"Call me stupid one more time Harry James Potter, I will reducto your ass into the great beyond," Hermione growled lowly.

"Then don't do stupid things!" he countered and stood from her and went for her bag. His arm disappeared, and he grumped even more as he couldn't find what he wanted.

"Accio Hermione's Potion," he snapped. Then a potion popped from the bag. He gave the potion to Narcissa and sat back down away from the two women but watch worried. Hermione sipped the potion and finally the color returned to her cheeks. Narcissa took the book from her hands.

"I think he is right this time, love," Narcissa said softly as she edged back into her seat.

"I have it under control," Hermione said as she sat back closing her eyes. Then she heard clothes rustle and then a wisp of air breeze by her. She opened her eyes. Narcissa was gone. She sprang to her feet. And ran after her wife. Narcissa was about to open the door when a hand pulled on her wrist. She paused.

"You are leaving me, please don't leave me," Hermione whispered in the hallway. Narcissa turned around and met Hermione's watery eyes. She didn't reach out for her wife, she didn't make a move. Her eyes were hard and edged. But there was a heartbreaking sadness.

"I will go and make arrangements with Scrollblade," she said toneless. Hermione squeezed her wrist.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she swallowed the air she was trying to breathe.

"I will make arrangements for your demise, for you are not willing to listen to reason. You are playing a flirtatious game with death," then Narcissa pulled her wrist from Hermione, "Then I will make arrangements for my passing as well for when you go, so shall I follow," Narcissa whispered. Then the look in Hermione's eyes almost made her turn to the girl and take her in her arms. Narcissa reached for the door, her heart shattered, then she turned once more.

"I will listen. I will think, and I will be careful," Hermione cried, "Just … please don't leave me like this."

Narcissa knew she played Hermione like a fiddle, and it killed part of her, but Hermione had played her extremes in the past. Hermione had played the worst-case scenario with Narcissa and doing it in reverse she wondered if this was how Hermione felt when she went to those extremes to make her understand. Narcissa turned in the hallway and looked to her crying wife standing there with hunched shoulders, and then her eyes passed over her shoulders to the boy who awkwardly wore his regret on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry," whispered the boy then went upstairs to investigate his snitch and deluminator. Narcissa stood in the hall waiting. She would not move. Hermione had to make the choice this time. Then as if the girl read her thoughts she inched forward, hand stretched out in front of her. Narcissa held back the whimper as Hermione's hand touched her stomach and slid around her back and that one small hand was followed by the other. Narcissa's arms did not move as two hands pulled her stiffly to the broken woman before her. Hermione held on to her, without Narcissa moving.

"I understand, and I am sorry. I will never risk like that again," Hermione's voice cracked then, "I can't lose you. Never ever can I lose you, Please," Hermione said into the crook of her neck. Narcissa closed her eyes. Finally, her love saw the path that could happen if she continued so recklessly. Narcissa's arms came up around Hermione's shoulders and the woman sobbed harder at the contact.

"Thank You," the smaller woman breathed. Narcissa nodded.

"I wish I could go with you my love," Narcissa whispered in her ear. Hermione shook her head.

"I do too, and please don't tempt me," Hermione breathed once more. "Stay tonight with me?" Hermione asked and Narcissa almost caved.

"I can't," she said then kissed Hermione's temple, "For if I stay I will never leave," Narcissa then took Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. It was more than a kiss. It was a promise. Then before Hermione could tempt her more she flew from the house. Hermione reached for her and then she heard the crack, and her wife was gone.

 **August 27th**

Harry and Hermione stayed for as long as they could. It was time to depart as soon as Narcissa sent her a journal update. Sirius found the real locket. It turned out the one that they had was a fake. And the real one was hidden. Hermione read further aloud and then her eyebrows ran into her hairline. Then she looked at Harry.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"Indeed," Hermione closed the journal. He didn't need to hear about Narcissa's affirmations of love, and visions and dreams of their future. To be honest they hurt her sometimes because only one small thing, a tiny miniscule act could rip them apart, forever.

"Look I was being moron, I will admit it with the book. So, I want your opinion on everything we do. I am not the leader of this adventure, you are. We are also better together. It is your call harry how do you want to proceed?" she asked. Ever since she pushed too far with the book he didn't quite trust her to make the best of decisions. She will have to get that back and working together always made him happiest when they hash out their plans, even in school.

"We need the locket," he said then he looked at Hermione. "We need into the ministry."

"No, we just need her," Hermione countered, "The ministry is too dangerous Harry. But everyone leaves the ministry. No one lives there," Hermione thought.

"What? Ambush her?" Harry said with a scoff at the idea and then Hermione looked at Harry bright eyed.

"Harry you are a genius," she said getting up and walking to her back and getting out paper.

"What?" Hermione…" he tried to get her attention, but she was in plan mode. She sat at a table with a pen and several sheets of paper.

"We get her before she gets into the ministry, or when she leaves it," she has two papers and she wrote across the top. On one: Umbridge habits to and from Ministry. On another: supplies.

"We need her to be watched and we need her habits. When she gets there, when she leaves, does she take lunch in the ministry or out of it?" Hermione then went to the other paper. "We have polypuice, and people."

"What do you mean by people?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up after she made a list of trusted people.

"We have people willing to help us, Harry. Willing to help you. We need to have her watched. We can't do that. But I think Sirius can or can find someone willing to create a network for it," Hermione said, and Harry's face brightened then closed down.

"But we take the locket. They just watch her and get information. I don't want anyone hurt," he said, and Hermione smiled and nodded. They went to Hermione's journal and told them of what they needed. Harry sighed finally able to do something and left Hermione to her journal. Hermione wrote to her lover of her love, her feelings, and the future she hoped for as well.

 **September 1** **st**

"Are you kidding me? It can't be that easy." Harry muttered as he and Hermione sat under the invisibility cloak from a second-floor balcony watching one of the many entrances to the Ministry. Hermione smirked.

"Sirius's intel was awesome Harry," Hermione said squeezing his arm.

Right at 8:30 am Dolores Umbridge walked to the telephone booth and entered the ministry. She had done so for the past 4 days of surveillance. She and Harry will watch once more at lunch and if she does go the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, as she does every day, they will follow her, and take the locket. Hermione, with muggle binoculars confirmed she was wearing it.

Lunch came, and Harry was twirling his wand in his hand. Hermione made a notice me not spell and a concealment on the balcony, so they didn't have to sit under the cloak. Hermione was reading the book Dumbledore gave her. Since her episode with the book she taught Harry the diagnostic spell and he ran it once every hour when she was reading. She found that when she ran her fingers over the pages the notes stayed for a few seconds and she spent those seconds writing down the notes she found. Much of it was gibberish, but a triangular symbol kept popping up frequently and she wrote the page numbers she found the symbol.

"Harry do you remember this symbol? I feel we have seen it before," she said giving him the muggle spiral notebook. He took it and nodded.

"I think I saw it at the wedding, I just can't place where I saw," he said. Hermione nodded and then began to make a list of names she remembered being there.

"Hermione," Harry said touching her arm. There in that sickly Pepto Bismol pink skirt suit was Umbridge. She walked as if there was not a care in the world. Hermione cast glamour on herself and Harry. He became a sandy blonde with tan skin and with his glasses he looked bookish. She became black haired, and pale as if she worshiped the moon, and loathed the sun. They took the fire escape quickly and then rushed across the street. Harry and Hermione nodded and then he apparated with a crack. Umbridge heard it and glanced around. Hermione walked by the woman not paying her attention just as a muggle woman would. She even stopped at the curb and she held her hand for a cab. With no cab in sight and the woman passed Hermione by she began walking once more.

Umbridge walked around the corner and Hermione heard thump, and Hermione had her wand out and immediately concealed them. Harry reached out for the locket, but it was heavy and dark. He gulped and took out handkerchief, wrapped the locket, then yanked the horcrux from the woman's neck. Harry stood from the unconscious woman and then turned to Hermione. She held out her hand and then they apparated away.

Harry and Hermione landed, and Hermione immediately began constructing wards. Harry held the horcrux in his hand and he watched the girl before him. He felt torn, conflicted and angry.

"I hate that you have Narcissa," he said, and she turned around shock in her eyes, "I hate that you can talk to her every day. That you know she will be there no matter what. I hate your love for the pureblood bitch who by a fluke accident found her soulmate."

"Harry," Hermione said slowly edging to the boy, "Put the locket down."

"No," he gritted and held it tighter, "You are always telling people what to do," he pulled his wand and aimed it at her, "I'm through with it! Bombarda!"

Hermione barely got her shield up fast enough, but the force of the curse threw her back, and she hit the ground with a roll.

"Expelliarmus!" both of them yelled at the other.

Hermione moved swiftly as she brought her second animagus to the surface, and then she flicked off hex after hex at the ground then aimed one right at a tree branch above him. He looked up as the limb began to teeter. He lunged out of the way.

"Patrificus totallus!" she yelled. Harry dropped like a stiff board. He glared at her as she loomed over him. She had no idea what to do with the item in his hand. She sighed and took out her coin and messaged Narcissa immediately and told her they were coming, and they needed a box to contain a horcrux's effect. She finited her wards, and then took his arm.

Once more there was the feeling of your naval being sucked through your back and she was dropped outside of Black Hall. Narcissa was already there with the box. She rushed over without any preamble or words of affection. Once the horcrux left Harry's hands his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Narcissa grabbed him and popped him to Draco's room and set up the strongest wards she could think of. With the box in her hands she could feel the pounding in the box, but her emotions where not altered. She found her witch in the kitchen hugging Ducky and Dobby. There was another little pop and Poppy got her hug as well.

"Mister Dan is well mistress. I watch him everywhere he goes he just doesn't know," Poppy said smiling mischievously.

"Good, thank you. Times will be hard. He will need the protection," she heard Narcissa walk into the kitchen and looked up, "I have a feeling things will get harder for the Order and people resisting the Dark Lord," Hermione said and watched her wife.

They had not said hello yet and had not seen each other since the Chameleon House and Hermione screwed up. Narcissa sat down and put the box in middle of the table. Hermione couldn't stand it. She reached out for Narcissa's hand. She wasn't sure of what to expect, and part of her thought Narcissa would pull her hand from her. But when Hermione's hand was clasped tightly, Hermione slowly, inched to the floor onto her knees. She grasped a leg of the chair and pulled the chair to where she could kneel between Narcissa's legs.

Narcissa looked at her wife, and watched her eyes, watched her face. She was far away, dark, and then when she moved between her legs and placed her hand on Narcissa's chest over her heart, she saw her little witch. It was that motion, that act, that threw Narcissa into gear and she threw her hands to Hermione's face and pulled her witch in for a kiss. She broke away when she felt her world right its self.

"You looked so far away. You looked dark, my love," Narcissa whispered as she pulled back from Hermione.

"I had to shut off a lot. I also figured out how to read the book without being an idiot. It takes focus, and patience. Harry has been missing Draco fiercely. This isn't fair for him," Harry said and looked away and stood. Harry's words hit her like a Mack truck.

"When he held the horcrux he said some things," Hermione said, and then hugged her frame and leaned against a counter dazing out into space as she replayed his words in her mind, "He hated us for finding one another. He hates that we see each other and communicate. He hates…" Hermione broke finally from the pain of those words.

"Shh, my sweet love. It was the horcrux," Narcissa said as she stepped toward her. Hermione let the woman pull her toward her. "Maybe send him to Hogwarts. Send him to Draco in your quarters. One night, concealed, and it might right him."

"When he is better," Hermione agreed with a nod.

"Hey," came a voice from the kitchen door. Harry held Ducky's hand.

"Ducky will take him back to his room if he is mean," Ducky said and then gave Harry a dark look that made Harry look down like a scolded child, "But he begged to apologize to Mistress Grangy."

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry saw her eyes red from tears. Tears he caused. He saw Narcissa's arm around Hermione's back protecting her, shielding her from him if he decided to throw more words at her, or attack her with his bare hands. He grasped Ducky's hand tighter.

"Forgive me," he whispered. Hermione didn't move but she watched him, studied him. Then she stepped from Narcissa.

"You will have to watch me," she said to Narcissa and Narcissa knew what that meant. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. She will be angry later. But right now, she let her wife walk to her brother.

Hermione placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. His head was bowed down, and he had tears in his eyes. She placed her palms on his neck, and then her hands slid to his chest. She could feel it. There was a small Ping-Pong sized ball of darkness right there in his chest. She closed her eyes. She didn't cast out, she didn't read him like the book. She took it from him. Her right palm pushed in love, and trust, while her left hand pulled out the piece of dark residue the horcrux held over his heart. He was not ready for this quest. He was thrown in to a world of darkness, and in some ways, demons wearing witches and wizards as skins, damned death eaters. She pulled her hands from his chest and he clutched her forearms.

"How do you feel?' she asked her voice deep with worry and something else.

"Clean," he said cocking his head as he stared at her. She nodded then turned toward Narcissa.

"He can go now if he wants. I will go upstairs," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded watching Hermione slowly walk to the stairs. She turned to Harry.

"You can see Draco tonight if you do not leave Hermione's quarters. Do you feel you can do that?" she asked.

"May I take Ducky with me? I won't do anything. I love him. But I want Draco to have protection, and if it means from me as well then so be it," Harry said bowing his head again. Narcissa stepped forward and tipped his chin up looking in his eyes.

"I don't think you would do anything to the people who hold your heart. Harry you must know something very important about soulmates. It is very rare, but that does not make your love for my son any less real or powerful than mine for Hermione. In many ways it is more potent because there is not magic binding you. You choose to love Draco. You were not magically bound to him. Your love is real and true. Never forget that," Narcissa said and watched Harry's eyes soften and gleam.

"Thank you," he said, and she walked him up to hers and Hermione's quarters.

That was where her floo connected to Hermione's private floo, unmonitored, thanks to Minerva. She looked around the room and her concern grew as she found no Hermione. She turned to the young man and embraced him. She watched as green flames swallowed him. She knew he would get to Draco as soon as he could. Severus would help them. She walked toward the bathroom, no Hermione. She called Dobby.

"Dobby, where is Hermione," she asked as she knelt down, so she wouldn't alarm him. His ears dropped slightly, and he looked at her with a sad face. He took her hand in hers very gently and walked them down the wall. He stopped in front of Draco's door.

"She refused help," he softly toned, "she told me she couldn't, she felt too much," he looked up at Narcissa, "Mistress Grangy, she has pain," Narcissa made to open the door but he tugged on her hand and covered his chest, "Dobby can feel it in here, she had pain here, Mistress," Dobby said and lowered his head and his floppy ears drooped as fat tears slipped down to wood floors.

She looked down at the house elf and remembered Hermione telling her about the bond between master and elf. She bent down and kneeled before the elf. She took the little creature in her arms and embraced him. He sniffed as he hugged her back.

"Dobby is very happy to be Mistress Cissa's elf," he said in her ear. He pulled from her arms and softly pushed her to the door.

She gently pushed open the door. There was a fire in the room, and a cup of tea on the nightstand with a tiny blue vile. Bless that little elf. She sighed when she saw a lump in Draco's bed. She walked over to the bed and gently, slowly so as not to startle Hermione, crawled into her son's bed then wrapped her arms around her wife. Hermione's hand rest over Narcissa's as she watched the flames flicker in the fire place.

"It hurt," Hermione whispered after many moments of fire gazing. Narcissa squeezed her lightly around her waist. She was there she wasn't going anywhere.

"I read that an empath can take the emotions from another person and cleanse them," Hermione whispered, "I never really thought I could do it. But Harry… he was perfect to try. He needed it so severely." Hermione turned over in Narcissa's arms and nuzzled into her chest holding the older woman tightly. Narcissa rest her jaw against her lover's head and tightened her arms about Hermione's shoulders.

"He needed him so badly. He needed to see him, needed to touch and hold him. Harry was right it isn't fair to him that we have so much contact," Hermione said and Narcissa swallowed.

She has a hard enough time as it was knowing Hermione is in her old family estates. And through their journal connection she knows she is alive. She could not lose even more contact with Hermione. She could feel it coming, it consumed her mind and it settled in her chest. Hermione leaned up and placed her hand on Narcissa's heart but Narcissa tore her hand from her chest.

"No," Narcissa said between gasps, "You used enough … power… for tonight," Narcissa's panic urged Hermione to loom over the woman and take Narcissa's lips with her own. It was magical. Narcissa's breathing calmed as Hermione drove her mouth against hers. Took from her, told her she loved her with her lips against her own. Hermione pulled back and lay her head on Narcissa's chest.

"Can we stay here tonight? I still have Harry's emotions in my heart," Hermione asked in a small voice. Narcissa nodded.

"Of course, darling. I miss Draco as well," Narcissa's gaze fell to the night stand, "Did you take the drought my love?" she asked as she ran her fingers through curly hair. Hermione shook her head.

"I want to dream of you tonight," Hermione said quietly. Narcissa only waved her hand now dressed in pajamas, and curled into her lover, her partner, her wife.

 **Weeks Turn to Months…**

She had to leave and when she did part of her heart stayed with the blonde she married and gave everything she could to the woman. She and Narcissa covertly went to Gringotts and put the horcrux in a heavily warded vault deep in the bowls of Goblin territory. Scrollblade promised Hermione, who looked downtrodden, and thin, that he would look into destroying the magic in the items. Hermione explained her concern that Harry might be one. Narcissa gasped. Harry would have to die to kill a monster. They promised not to tell Harry until he figured it out on his own.

When she left the woman, the leaves began to fall, and the wind had a bite to it. The night brought frost that melted with the days sun. Harry and Hermione talked about everything. Their plans, the book, the symbols, and the remaining horcrux's. Two were already destroyed, and one was held in a vault. What were the other three?

Harry had a brilliant idea. Tom Riddle was obsessed with Hogwarts, so what if they were the lost house items? Hermione grinned from ear to hear. They popped all over the country side and snow had finally fallen. Hermione was careful not to bring up Narcissa and write in her journal around him. His words still stung months later. They were growing thinner, supplies becoming scarce. They knew they could pop to a property and recover but they were afraid of any sort of magical trace. Then one day Harry had a request.

"Hermione," he said as they huddled in heavy jackets Sirius left for them in a chest transfigured into a rock at a location he named. "Could we go to Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione put her book down with her finger in the pages and a bookmark. She was reading the stories now that she transcribed the notes and symbols. She looked at Harry, really looked at him. He was thinner, dark circles collected under his eyes, and she knew he was having nightmares again. Godric's Hollow, where everything essentially started for him. How could she refuse his origin, his birth place? She nodded and then opened her book without a word. He nodded as well. He had gotten used to her non-verbal comments. She wasn't shutting him out. There was just nothing more to be said.

 **Christmas Eve…**

"They are right there," he whispered as he looked at the headstones. Hermione looked around and pulled out her wand and made a wreath of flowers and placed them in front of Lily and James Potter's graves. She gave him more time and walked away from him and looked at the names on stones. She wondered and found herself drawn to a large stone site. Ignotus Peverell… and the symbol.

Harry found her and tugged on her coat and looked toward the road. And old woman watched them. She was hunched and looked half broken from old age, but she beckoned them to come with her. Harry and Hermione looked at each other but followed with wands at the ready. Harry went in first, then Hermione.

"Harry something feels off," Hermione said, and Harry went rigid.

"Did you use it?" he whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"It is the feeling in the house. Its suffocating, and unnatural, be careful," she said as she walked with Harry. The woman showed him the way and she turned toward the banister. She kicked over a book. _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ written by Rita Skeeter. She pocketed the book and continued up the stairs. She was pulled toward the door. She clutched her wand tighter and turned back to see the old woman talking to Harry. She opened the door, and she gasped.

She blinked as the images flooded her mind. It was like an old 8mm film skipping from being spliced too many times.

Blood on the wall, _skip_.

Blood on the ceiling, _skip_.

Blood pooled on the floor, _skip._

Body crumpled in the room, _skip_.

No flesh, _skip_.

Muscle and bone, _skip_.

Blood and flies, _skip_.

Blackness, _skip_.

Hermione threw out her hand and she closed her eyes but continued to see the carnage of the room. Bile rose in her throat as she she spun around and ran down the stairs.

The old woman froze then lunged at Harry. He dodged her. Then they watched in horror as a gigantic snake slithered out of the woman's mouth and lunged, fangs bared. It caught Harry's outstretched arm and tried to coil around him. Hermione blasted the snake and then the window. She heard that cackle before and then she thought fast. Harry became increasingly unconscious. They landed in the Forest of Dean, right by a stream. Hermione erected her wards and looked her bag and accioed Narcissa's potion.

She worked Harry's throat as she poured the vial into his mouth and he began to breath easier, and the bite grew smaller, his eyes opened and then she made him drink the rest of the potion with tears in her eyes.

"I guess we should have listened to those feelings of yours," he joked but winced as he turned on his back. He reached behind him and then pulled a broken stick out from under him. Both Harry, and Hermione looked at it, and Harry lay back and dropped his hand and broken wand.

"Bugger," she whispered.

"Well shit," he murmured.

All Hermione could do was agree.

The next day Hermione was up before Harry reading that trashy biography. When Harry came out of the tent his mood was brooding. She threw the book at him. He looked at her and then she touched her chest. He nodded and built his walls.

"Let's go to Gringotts," she said, and Harry looked at her like she grew horns.

"Harry you need a wand, and in my vaults, one may talk to you. You cant go to yours. It is better than nothing," she said biting her lip. She hated bringing up his wand.

"No, too dangerous," he gruffly replied, and she had to agree then he spoke, "But Narcissa has access to your vaults. She can bring the wands and we can see from there," he said with hope in his voice. Hermione smiled and then they got to work.

"I think we need to talk to Mr. Lovegood," Harry said and Hermione nodded for him to continue, "He knows about your symbol. He was the one wearing a pendent at the wedding it was exactly like the symbol." Hermione nodded and agreed. It was something at least.

 **Three Days Later…**

"DAMNIT!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione fell on to a craggy cliffside and cut up his elbow and then walked over to Hermione hoisting her up. She rubbed her back side.

"I am getting really tired of people, trying to kill us every time we are beckoned into homes. From now on Hermione, we meet people outside!" he ranted.

"They have Luna, Harry. He said it, he was broken down and did it for his daughter. That's why they were called," Hermione tried to reason with an irate Harry. That seemed to calm him but barely. His temper was shorter lately. He asked for her wand and she gave it over. He did the wards this time. He needed to blow off steam anyways. She put up their tent. She opened her journal and smiled, thank the gods.

"Harry, she has the wands. When would you like to go home?" she asked. He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. "It's December 28th, and Hogwarts is out for Holidays," she pointed out. His head snapped around.

"You missed your anniversary," his voice and eyes softened. She nodded sadly then he cocked his head, "It would be nice to see our family. I need…" Harry trailed off. She walked toward him and placed her hand on arm. She needed Narcissa too.

"What do you say we forget this campsite, and we go home?" she asked, and his eyes lit up. That was all she needed. She magically packed and they stepped out of their wards. Harry cast a finite and handed Hermione her wand.

They apparated to Black Hall and Hermione popped them right into the main entrance hall. Harry was clobbered by an overly affectionate Ducky. Harry had become Ducky's favorite person. It was an amazing bond. Then as if in a vision she stood there, leaning against the banister smiling.

"Hello Lover," Narcissa said. Hermione smiled and Narcissa held up her hand. "Prove it," the blond woman said.

"I apparated straight into Black Hall," Hemione said waving her hands about her, yet the older woman held her arms crossed over her chest, "You prefer brandy over scotch, and your sister watched the green flash on the horizon the moment we said I Do when we were married on a beach," Hermione strongly. Narcissa's face noted a hint of surprise.

"There was a green flash?" she asked as she walked toward Hermione. Hermione nodded. But Narcissa wavered but smiled. Hermione pulled the woman into her arms and whispered in to her ear.

"I made paper cranes telling how much I loved you and why, then I gave you my mother's engagement and wedding ring set," Hermione said as she reached down and lifted the ring to her lips and kissed Narcissa's finger, "Happy anniversary my love," Hermione said.

Narcissa smiled and took her slowly yet completely into her arms. It was months. It was too long. Hermione felt free and light, as if the world has been dark and adrenaline filled with danger and a cloud always chasing them. As soon as she passed those wards the world had light, so much light. It was like pulling back the curtains on a spring day. They didn't even see the blonde boy barrel into Harry, kissing him solidly on the mouth. Narcissa pulled from Hermione with a smile and walked with her out the Greenhouse ignoring her overzealous son.

"Narcissa, please do not make me place my hands in the ground," Hermione ground out. Narcissa smiled and shook her hand.

"I won't but I have something to show you," Narcissa said with a smile on her face she let go of Hermione's hand.

Narcissa closed her eyes, and then she shimmered. Hermione gasped and ran forward.

"No way!" she said as she ran her hands through thick soft fur. Hermione stroked ears and then cupped the beasts face and nuzzled into the fur at her neck. Narcissa shifted and Hermione held the woman and nuzzled into her chest.

"Twins," Narcissa said amazed.

"How can that be?" Hermione asked as she pulled away. Narcissa smiled.

"How can almost anything in our relationship be let alone have twin animagus?" Narcissa quipped. Narcissa kissed the girl and then swatted her backside and rushed off. Hermione chased after the other mountain lion on the grounds. It was then that Hermione wished she could have come home sooner. It was also then that the wards sounded. Both women shifted.

"What is it with coming home?" Hermione grumbled, "We can't be here Narcissa," Hermione's eyes panicked. But there was no need.

"Shift my love. Dobby!" She shouted and then a pop, "Tell the boys someone is here, and Harry needs to hide."

The little elf nodded and popped off. Narcissa watched as Hermione became and owl, then Narcissa shook her head. Then in a smooth shift the owl became Mountain Lion. Narcissa smiled.

"Since we are twins in the matter it will be ok to have two big cats around my love, and you can be inside with the people. It's harder to confirm an owl." Narcissa said as she walked and stroked her fingers in Hermione's fur.

Hermione purred as those fingers slid through her fur, and then chuffed walking by her mate.

When they turned into the Main reception there was a wizard Hermione had not seen in many months, and she almost shifted out of her skin.


	97. To Stay, To Save, To Leave, To Torture

"Hello Severus," Narcissa said lightly with a hug. He nodded and then with no warning brought out a shining bejeweled sword. Narcissa stood back as the mountain lion stood before her and Snape. Even through Hermione loved the man to pieces, there was something about having two masters that continued to sit wrong with in her. He looked down and then back up to Narcissa and carefully gave her the sword.

"This will help with the horcruxes. I don't have time, but this will help solve the problem," he said and then she nodded. She held it reverently in her hands. He stood there lost, eyeing Hermione in her Mountain lion form.

"Extra protection?" he said pointing at the large cat between them. Narcissa smiled.

"You could say that," she waited. He was always so complex. The way he looked at Hermione made Narcissa feel as if Severus knew who stood before him. Then he looked away.

"Tell the girl…" he stopped and then straightened his coat and paused as if he forgot he was about to show emotion, "Tell the girl she still has an apprenticeship she has to complete," he said in his gruff demeanor and then he turned on his feet and apparated away.

"I miss him too," Hermione said cheekily as she shifted. Narcissa looked at her sadly.

"He is Headmaster, Order Member, and Death Eater," Narcissa cast her eyes to where Severus was standing, "He is also concerned and caring. Torn between the threat of dying, and the possibility of freedom," then she looked at Hermione, "And he missed you ferociously."

Hermione smiled, and then looked down at the sword. She sighed, now they had a way with the horcruxes, but what about Harry? Yes, the more she read, the more she studied, the more she knew, he was one too.

Narcissa and Hermione looked to one another and was rushed by Draco. Hermione looked around wondering where Harry hid himself. The brunette looked down into Narcissa's hands and saw the glittering sword. She then admired her lover, standing there, regally holding the sword of Gryffindor, a Slytherin, Dark witch, holding the very icon of Gryffindor. Something about the image struck her as… Remarkable.

"What did he want?" Draco asked his mother eying the sword.

"Harry can come out now dear," Narcissa softly smiled and then looked down at the sword in her hands. "Severus just gave us a way to destroy the horcruxes, but…" she paused then looked to Hermione.

"He seems like he is under a lot of pressure," Hermione said.

"He is playing both sides I would be tired too," Harry quipped. If it wasn't for the small smile on his face Hermione would have thought he was accusing Snape of being a traitor to him. Everyone nodded to each other, and it was when Draco shrugged and bid his farewells and he was tired. He looked pointedly at Harry, and Hermione smiled when Harry mock yawned and said he was beat as well. Narcissa watched her son and his lover walk up the stairs then turned toward Hermione. She held out her arm and Hermione smiled up to the woman and was guided into the library.

The fire was blazing, and one water and one brandy was already sitting, waiting for them. Hermione sat down with a sigh and closed her eyes taking in the comfort of the chair. The tent she had for their travels was by no means roughing it, but it was the simple pleasure of sinking down into the high winged back seat with a fire on your face and a glass of water you didn't have for draw from a river all with in your fingertips screamed comfort. She was exhausted, but part of her was excited to be back. When she opened her eyes, she found Narcissa watching her studying her with those brilliant eyes picking her apart, analyzing her movements, and coming to her own conclusions without asking.

Narcissa watched as Hermione's eyes slid shut. She noticed how stiff the younger woman was and wondered if they had been hurt or fighting recently. The thought made her shiver. She could not imagine her lover fighting for her life. Then images from the department of mysteries streamed through her thoughts. No, she could imagine her fighting, she simply did not want to. She didn't want her Little Witch hurt or fighting in this war. She wanted to keep her safe, and warm, and, dare she say, sheltered. Fates had never been kind to them as she watched her wife open her eyes and knew there was no holding her back. There was no way for her keep her behind her wards and love her for all time. Besides Hermione would hate being treated as if she was a piece of glass that could break at any moment.

"Talk to me," hemione said after she took a sip from her water and placed the glass on the table beside her, "I missed your voice."

Narcissa smiled softly. That was one of the most romantic things a person had ever said to her, and Hermione had said some pretty romantic things to her.

"We are trying very hard to make it easy for you and Harry on your hunt. Sirius has created a network in the ministry to help you, Scrollblade has given me a goblin made portkey that goes straight to his office, and Draco seems to be content yet weary at school. The Carrows have been terrors to your Gryffindor comrades. Bella has been back twice since you left, and Fleur and I write letters back and forth multiple times a week. Severus…" Narcissa was cut off.

"Narcissa, my love, talk to me. I'm right here. I don't intend on leaving for a while, so please talk to me, not report to me," Hermione said softly looking into Narcissa's eyes.

"What would you like to talk about?" Narcissa asked tilting her head looking at Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath and Narcissa noticed her hands fiddling with a loose thread of her jeans.

"When this war is over…" Hermione looked into the fire then back to Narcissa, "what would our future hold?"

Narcissa watched at her lover. There was something behind those soulful eyes. She looked at the woman before her and saw the woman she grew to love all those many years ago. Her eyes slid down to her forearm and then softly smiled.

"I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night, and wake up with yours arms around me," Narcissa stood and used a bit of magic and lengthened Hermione's chair and slid next to her and sighed when Hermione's head laid on her shoulder when she took her hand, "I want to grow old with you. I want to show you every day how much you complete me," then she looked to Hermione and Hermione looked up to her. She kissed her tenderly, "I want to a family with you. I want to be happy, my Little Witch. I want everything as if a fairytale could come true, and we have it."

"Who would carry our child?" Hermione asked as she leaned her head back on Narcissa's shoulder. The older woman blinked rapidly, and her heart clenched, and her chest filled with warmth.

"I would love to see you pregnant with our child, my love," Narcissa whispered as the thought hit her. Hermione smiling, laughing, reading and laying with Narcissa with a round bulging belly. Healthy and Happy. Then one of Hermione's hands slid to Narcissa's belly and her thumb caressed the area where a child would be.

"I can see you. Brilliant and glowing. Your belly swollen and you caressing this spot over and over as if soothing the child in you," Hermione looked back to Narcissa and smiled, "One each?"

Narcissa threw her head back as a full hearty laugh rang out and pulled Hermione into her arms. She kissed her lover and smiled against her lips. She nodded her head in acceptance of that proposal. Hermione ended their sweet kiss and shifted. She threw her legs over the arm of the chair and rest her head in Narcissa's lap. The older witch looked down at her wife as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I want to live here," Hermione said and Narcissa smiled. "I want to read every book in this library, and I would love to teach at Hogwarts," Hermione looked up at Narcissa and saw the glow of love in her eyes as she nodded her support.

"I too have thought of teaching or being on campus. I rather liked helping Poppy out in the infirmary," Narcissa smiled enjoying this conversation. Hermione reached up and slid her fingers down her face then then cupped her other cheek and used her thumb to smooth over her cheek bone.

"You are such a wonderous gift," Hermione spoke softer than a whisper. Narcissa felt the air leave her lungs and then she smiled with watery eyes and leaned down to kiss Hermione's waiting lips.

"Oh no my love, you are the gift," Narcissa deepened the kiss and then when Hermione's arms went around her she popped them to their bed.

Throughout that night neither slept, neither spoke for their hands said more than their voices ever could.

 **New Year's Day**

Hermione and Narcissa slept in. They curled into the other, and in their dreams basked in the light and love they showed the other. Neither woman felt the dip in the bed as a body came and lay down with the women. Hermione shifted into Narcissa and Narcissa pulled her toward her. Even in sleep they were drawn to the other. The other in their bed smiled and lay down next to them. Exhaustion over to them and soon the sad, and tired smile slid as their breathing evened and sleep took them.

Narcissa felt something off, but not dangerous as she held Hermione in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled the witch's warm and gloriously nude body to her, flesh to flesh, nothing between them. It was when she tried to cover them she realized abruptly there was another person in their bed. She slowly reached for her wand and lifted on her elbow so as not to wake Hermione unnecessarily. Blonde hair slayed over the pillow behind Hermione. Narcissa rolled her eyes and waved her wand. She dressed Hermione and herself in matching black silk pajamas. She looked to the back of the blonde head and then saw a streak of rusty red. She slowly sat up and the more she saw the more she swallowed. Narcissa, now completely detached from Hermione slipped out of the bed.

"Dobby," Narcissa whispered. There was a tiny pop.

"How in the hell did she get in here like this?" she asked as she summoned a bowl of water, a washcloth, and her potion. The little elf blinked.

"Dobby didn't know she was here," he squeaked, she raised his hand to shush him because of the sleeping women.

"Check the house, and call Ducky, and Poppy. Maybe they know," Narcissa ordered as she turned Fleur onto her back. Hermione felt the shift and then reached out. There was a groan. Narcissa flew forward and covered Hermione's mouth as a scream was about to come forth. Hermione nodded then got out of their bed.

"I woke up and she was in our bed. I magicked cloths on us before I realized she was … like this," Narcissa said as she tried to move the woman into their bed.

Hermione crawled into the bed and tugged her gently from the other side. Narcissa sighed as she looked Fleur over. She had a massive bruise beginning at her temple that ran down her jaw and cheek. There was a huge bulb of blood under her lip as if it was waiting to split apart, and then bruises along her neck. Hermione flew from the bed and went to the cabinets for anything first aid as she gestured to the woman in the bed. Narcissa sighed and focused. Just another patient, she could do this.

She magicked Fleur's clothes completely off and to the other side of the room so that Dobby could take care of them. Narcissa bit her lip as she saw the heavy bruising about her right ribs, and the scrapping along her other hip, ribs, and then Narcissa tilted Fleur and found the marks went to her back. She was beaten then dragged. Hermione came back and dropped the supplies where she stood and slowly walked to the unconscious woman. Narcissa stood back and then collected the supplies. Dobby came back with Poppy and Ducky.

Hermione reached out for Fleur but was afraid to touch her. She let out her breath and it was as if that smallest motion broke her dam. She curled in on herself and clenched her eyes closed.

"Narcissa, please," Hermione said and Narcissa was there beside her. She held her, but she knew that was not a request for comfort but a request to heal and save their Veela. Yes, their Veela. Just as they were Fleur's witches, she was their Veela. Eyes fluttered open and then there was a groan of pain. Fleur cried out and tears ran down her face in a small stream of pink from the dried blood about her face and eyes. Hermione clasped her hand.

"Who did this to you sweetheart?" Hermione asked, but Fleur contorted in pain. Hermione watched as the woman sucked in breath after breath.

"Cruciatus," Narcissa said as she looked to Dobby and asked for a different potion and he popped off, "she is suffering from the effects of a Cruciatus," Narcissa said and Hermione read the diagnostic she didn't know her lover cast. Hermione grit her teeth and stood. Narcissa watched as her blood ran cold.

"Bella," Fleur gritted out of her clenched teeth as she tried to move her battered hand to her waist and hold her ribs.

Hermione waved a hand, and she was in black jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Do you know where she is at?" she asked the elves. The tone in her voice made the elves cower in fear, and the magic that swirled about the woman frightened Narcissa. She had never seen her like this. The elves shook their heads, and then Hermione walked to the door.

The wards sounded and then Hermione looked to Narcissa with blazing eyes. Fleur clutched Narcissa's arm. It was that motion that dilated Hermione's pupils. Narcissa reached out to Hermione screaming her name but she popped outside of the wards.

"Narcissa," Fleurs gasped, "Bella didn't do this," Fleur said, "She… She came to warn me," she closed her eyes as pain wrecked her body, "It was Ron Weasley. He has Changed. He almost…" she swallowed.

"Shh, my little Veela. It's alright. We will figure it out," Narcissa said as she healed what she could with her wand, then she looked into Fleur's dull blue eyes still slightly puffy and dark from bruising and exhaustion, "You said almost," Narcissa implied as she inquired about other injuries. Fleur nodded.

"So, he didn't touch you? Well apart from the beating?" Narcissa asked gently. Fleur shook her head. Narcissa let out a breath.

"Thank Merlin," she said as she continued to work.

"She will kill her," Fleur grit through the pain.

"No," Narcissa said gently, "She may beat the hell out of her, but she will not kill Bella."

"She saved me," Fleur said in a tone barely above a whisper. Narcissa nodded.

"Drink this, Little Veela," Narcissa gave her the elixir she made all those years ago and watched as some of her bruises began the healing process. Then she leaned forward and kissed Fleur's lips and smoothed the hair from her face looking into pained eyes.

"I love you, you damned French witch," Narcissa said. Fleur raised a hand to Narcissa's wrist at her face.

"I love you to, you English sow," Fleur kissed Narcissa's fingers and leaned back.

Narcissa nodded and turned from the woman in her bed and waited.

 **Outside of the Wards…**

Hermione watched the witch pound on the wards begging for entrance, begging to be let in. She looked better. She looked healthy, and even had a little color to her skin. Her dress was clean and well put together. Her black curls where not the greasy knotted mane she wore the last time she saw her. It was lush and glorious. Hermione flew up into the air and didn't think as she dove. When she expanded her wings to slow her decent she transformed in to her mountain lion. She sank her claws into Bella's back just as she landed. She then popped them to the Ballroom where the marble floors could with stand the barrage of spell should there be a fight.

Hermione grabbed onto Bella with her jaws and sank her teeth into flesh and she turned her over and stood on her chest. Hemione slowly sank her claws into Bella's flesh. Bella's screams reverberated through the manor. Harry and Draco rant to the door of the room and gaped.

"Back away boys," Narcissa said as she came into the room. She slowly came to stand in front of Hermione in her eyeline as she stood on her screaming sister.

"Hermione," Narcissa spoke evenly, but Hermione chuffed and roared at Bellatrix. She looked down and her fangs barred. She began to lunge downward and sink her teeth into the flesh of her prey's neck.

"She saved Fleur," Narcissa said quickly. Hermione looked up and then she retracted her claws from Bella's chest. It was as if they were small daggers that slipped from Bella's chest. Bella screamed out from the release and lay there heaving giant breaths with the animal on top of her. Hermione finally backed away and off Bella and stalked toward Narcissa. Narcissa stroked her fingers through Hermione's fur and Bella sat up and drew her wand pointing it at Hermione.

"What in the fuck is that thing?" Bella bellowed, "AVA…"

"Expelliarmus!" Bella's want flew into Harry's hand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco cast right after Harry took her wand.

The mountain lion walked toward Bella and sat in front of Bella. Bella's eyes grew in panic as she was faced with the beast that nearly killed her. Then the beast before her shifted. Bella's brow furrowed.

"Please release your spell Draco," Hermione asked as she sat cross legged infront of the witch. Bella lunged at Hermione, and Hermione saw Narcissa raise her wand.

"You are ok," Bella said as she spoke into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione patted Bella's back.

"I am sorry. I thought you hurt Fleur," Hermione whispered in Bellatrix's ear. The older witch shook her head and pulled away. It was weird. The witch had a proud look on her face as she eyed Hermione.

"Hermione," Bella said, and then sighed, "Your true name is Hermione. Potter's mudblood friend. I knew you were her, but now saying your name, it makes it real," Bella leaned forward and placed her head on Hermione's shoulder exhausted. "I have to kill you," the dark witch groaned as if commenting on her dislike of broccoli. Hermione sighed and pulled from Bella. She looked at the tired woman before her.

Dark circles still festered below and around her eyes, her skin was far too pale, but had color, and her brown, nearly black eyes looked alive, but conflicted. Hermione slipped her hands to Bella's face, and then stroked her cheeks and below her eyes. She leaned in and did something that shocked everyone in the room. She took Bella's lips in a chaste kiss. Bella's hands slipped to Hermione's shoulders. Bella sighed into the kiss. When Hermione slowly pulled away, she looked to Narcissa.

"It's getting harder for her, even with the bond," Hermione pointed out as she stood leaving a shocked Bellatrix on the floor.

"Wait what just happened?" Bella asked as she blinked looking at her sister and her bride. Narcissa looked at Bella, and then Hermione. She saw the tired look in her eyes. Narcissa shook her head and cupped her lover's cheek.

"You should not have done that," she softly scolded her wife.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Bella screeched out. Narcissa looked at Bella and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"My sweet wife tried to help you but could not," Narcissa looked down and Hermione nodded.

"You are always so on guard, it was the only way I could think of," Hermione muttered watching the dark witch stand. Then the witch grabbed her chest and her hand came back red. Narcissa went to Bella and looked her over. Harry and Draco walked to Hermione.

"I'm tired," Hermione said. Harry pulled out his wand and preformed a diagnostic.

"You dropped a little, but not too much. What did you do?" he asked as Draco watched his mother and aunt.

"The same I tried to do for you, once," Hermione said and then shook her head, "Too much darkness, and not enough light," then she smiled slightly, "But it's in there."

Harry shook his head, and Draco nudged their shoulders. Hermione's eyes followed Draco's. Hermione rushed forward to the blonde who somehow made it down the stairs. Hermione reached out and Fleur grasped her arm as her feet finally decided not to work. Hermione held her to her side. Fleur's eyes never left Bellatrix. Her eyes were wide and blown open as if every single one of Fleur's senses could see only Bella, want or need only her. Fleur's hand clenched and unclenched at Hermione's shoulder. Hermione followed Fleur's eyes to Bella. Bella stood still as Narcissa fretted over her. Narcissa looked up at her sisters change in posture. Narcissa cast one more healing spell and stood beside her sister. Hermione and Narcissa looked at each other then back to the women.

"Little Beast," Bella whispered.

"English cow," Fleur barely voiced. "Hermione let me go, please," Fleur never took her eyes from Bella. Hermione let her go and Fleur began to walk towards the dark witch.

"You are still a bitch," Fleur said as her feet took her slowly to Bella.

"You are still an insufferable beast," Bella said taking slow steps matching Fleur.

Fleur broke down and lifted her arms. Bella needed no further invitation. She flew to the blonde and took her in her arms. Hermione and Narcissa smiled and looked at the other. Harry and Draco's jaws dropped.

Fleur smoothed over Bella's hair with her hands holding her forehead to her own. Bella held up the Veela who was so close to falling over. Fleur and Bella shared tears.

"I thought I lost you," Bella whispered as she pulled Fleur against her chest tightly and swayed them back and forth. Bella's eyes slammed shut when she felt Fleur's hands on her back clutching her tightly.

"I… I…" Bella tried, and tried to get the words past her lips but they never came. Fleur pulled back and winced. Bella released Fleur just a little but held her firm.

"I choose you," Fleur whispered.

"What?" Bella asked as she searched Fleur's face.

Narcissa snapped her fingers to Harry and Draco and made a motion for them to go. They paused, but Narcissa promised to protect Fleur. Hermione continued to watch and waited, hoping it would finally happen. Narcissa closed the doors after Harry gave Narcissa, Bella's wand. Then Narcissa spotted the other and silently accioed the other wand. Now Bella's wands were in Narcissa's possession. Narcissa reached out to Hermione's hand and entwined their fingers.

"I want you," Fleur said taking Bella's line she always used when they met. Bella's head tilted, and her hand slipped down to Fleur's arm and she held her hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. Bella felt Fleur's palm cup her cheek and she leaned into it and her eyes fluttered shut and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh, my love," Bella said with so much emotion, that it made every person in the room take in a deep breath, "I can't," Bella opened her eyes, and then found Fleur's blue eyes and almost took her words back, "yet."

"You are mine Lestrange," Fleur softly growled in Bellatrix's clutches.

"I hate that name," Bella leaned forward and kissed Fleur right where her lips meet her cheek, "What is your full name?"

"Fleur Delacour," the blonde whispered.

"Delacour," Bellatrix said as if trying the name out on her tongue, "That's nice," Bella looked her over, and found her vision brightening. She looked around the room. It's like someone took sunglasses off her eyes. She shook her head.

"I have spent too many years in the dark, my little beast. I can't take you with me, not where I go," Bella meant to pull away, but Fleur pulled Bella toward her. They shared a glance. They investigated the soul of the other.

"I claim you," Fleur spoke those words, and took Bella's lips with her own.

Hermione and Narcissa watched as the bond that was made so many months ago, was finally solidified. Bella's hands flew up to Fleur's cheeks as Fleur pulled the dark witch to her tightly.

"I want you," both women whispered to the other. Twin smiles graced their lips as they then began another deep slow kiss. Bella felt the tight coil in her lower abdomen begin to fuel her desire for more, and Fleur felt a golden sensation warm in her belly and spread lower.

"FUCK!" Bella screamed out and detached from Fleur and clasped her arm. Hermione and Narcissa ran forward. The dark mark blazed and moved under Bella's skin. The scar where Narcissa bonded herself to Bella reddened and then faded as Bella dropped to her knees.

"He is calling," she hissed. Fleur went to her knees and took Bella in her arms, and then found her lips once more.

"You are mine Bellatrix," Fleur looked into Bella's eyes, "Mine," She bit her lip, then bit Bella's causing the woman to hiss. Then kissed her just as Bella had done that day. The sweet tang of copper, and saliva made them drink from the other. When they broke they felt it, and it was glorious.

"I am yours," Bella said.

"I am yours as well," Fleur said and then held out her hand. Hermione lifted her to her feet as Narcissa lifted Bella. Narcissa healed their cuts, and then Bella looked once more at the woman in front of her.

"Soon?" Bella asked.

"Soon," Fleur said, "When you come back to me."

Bella nodded and then went to the dark recesses of her soul. She opened her eyes she refused to look at Fleur.

"Take my hand," Ducky said, and Bella did as she was told and popped elsewhere so she could return to her master.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Fleur. The Veela sighed.

"I tried not to love her. I tried not to let the bond consume me but…" Fleur sighed and held on to Hermione as they walked to parlor to rest, "I felt it before she bonded herself to me. She was supposed to be mine. I just never thought I could find love with a Death Eater," Fleur whispered.

"She is so very loveable once you get to know her," Narcissa said as she looked at Hermione and Fleur, "How did you get through my wards?"

"I have no idea, but I thought of my need to be near you, my love for you both. I think the wards sensed my need and let me pass," Fleur said and leaned on Hermione.

"That is old magic, Fleur. I had no idea you felt that strongly about me and Hermione," Narcissa whispered floored.

"If I didn't have Bella, I would never let go the idea of the three of us together," Fleur looked at Narcissa and Hermione, "In every sense of the word."

Hermione shifted on her feet with a lusty grin on her lips, and Narcissa simply nodded understanding the woman may have gave up her claim on Hermione but never her lover for her, and that love had grown to include her. She was humbled.

"That would have been beautiful," Narcissa said with a gentle smile and Hermione held the Veela.

"Why did you not tell anyone, why did you walk into our bed?" Hermione asked.

"I feel safest when I am with you both."

Those words touched Hermione and Narcissa deeply, and from that moment on they both vowed to love and protect the woman before them.

 **Weeks Turn to Months…**

"Its time isn't it?" Narcissa asked as she fell forward on to the bed after Hermione took her hard, fast, and frantic. Hermione followed as she slipped out of her wife and turned the woman over on to her back and began to tease her once more. Hermione was insatiable lately. Narcissa could only think it was because she wanted to imprint the memory of them together on her soul. She lifted Hermione's chin and looked at her. Brown met blue.

"Yes," Hermione whispered the word, and Narcissa's eyes slid closed. Hermione moved up her lover's body and straddled her hips. Hermione waited and when Narcissa's eyes opened the pain almost moved Hermione to never leave Black Hall. Hermione leaned forward placed her hands beside Narcissa's head on the pillow. Narcissa ran her hands up Hermione's sides. Narcissa dug her nails into Hermione's back. Hermione felt the shift in her wife.

The older witch flipped them and pinned brunette to the bed. Blue delved into brown. Narcissa didn't have to say a word. Hermione opened for her as Narcissa took, and took, and took. Pain became pleasure, screams became moans. It was always as such with these two. They pushed the boundaries of pleasure and always found new heights. Hermione let her witch release herself, unleash her own form of pleasure onto Hermione. Hermione never told her no, never said stop, for she knew the woman above her, controlling her, fucking her, would never hurt her. Hermione took Narcissa into her and as Narcissa played her body like a master pianist, she came tumbling down shuddering shattered from ecstasy.

Narcissa fell onto her, fingers still buried deep inside of her wife relishing in the sensation of Hermione's walls clutching and releasing as if trying to draw her deeper into the depths of the woman beneath her. Hermione wrapped her legs around Narcissa. Narcissa looked down at Hermione and looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Hermione placed fingertips to her lips as she slowly rocked her hips. Narcissa never let go of Hermione's eyes as they both rocked. Hermione slid one of her small hands between them and Narcissa moaned as she was entered. Both rocked, both moaned, both panted as their gaze never broke. When it hit, it hit like a tidal wave. Narcissa screamed her wife's name. When both came down from their fall, Narcissa was wrapped in Hermione's arms.

"Don't leave me," whispered Narcissa begging, "I will do anything you want, please don't leave me," Narcissa cried in Hermione's arms. Hermione lay her head back and tears slipped from her eyes. Torn.

On a mild day in February Hermione watched as Narcissa's back turned from her and walked from the room. They loved furiously for weeks, as if the world would end tomorrow. Hermione delayed their stay at Black Hall for far too long. She wanted to leave weeks ago, but she could not bear breaking Narcissa's heart once more. Hermione watched her wife, and she flinched when the door solidly closed. Dobby stood there with an envelope. He gave it to Hermione.

"Mistress asked me to give this to you when you leave but not to open it until later," Dobby said softly, then to Harry, "Remember Bella said the name is jinxed, so don't use it."

Harry nodded and with his new wand, a beautiful ash wood with dragon heartstring, he popped them away from the people they loved. When they landed in a lush green forest on the Scotland England border Hermione collapsed. He made the wards, put up the tent, but Hermione clutched the letter in her hands, and stared off into space. Finally, she hefted herself to her feet and went about making dinner. Later that night when Harry was asleep she opened the letter.

 _My Dearest Love,_

 _You by now are reading a letter when I could not cowardly tell you goodbye properly. We never have things easy, do we? There is a part of my soul that splits off and goes with you every time you walk away from me on this quest. I love you. No other way to explain the hole I feel when you are not near me. I promise you I will be there for you, I will support you. Use me, Hermione. All alliances are made in Draco's name. I will support your quest. Please don't leave me here wondering what is going on. I have placed the Sword of Gryffindor in your bag. Please be safe._

 _All My Heart and Soul,_

 _Narcissa_

Hermione slipped the paper into the envelope. It was easier to read than she thought. She was afraid of some worst-case scenario. What that was she wasn't sure, but she was. She went into the tent and looked in on Harry and smiled when she heard his soft snores. She changed her clothes, and she climbed into bed. Sleep did not come.

 **Days Go by…**

Hermione and Harry where walking the country side. Harry began to talk of a future with Draco, and a future with everyone he loved. He spoke of his wishes and wants. Hermione told him of her plans for the future as well. Then as if Harry was hit by a baseball bat he flew back and scrambled on the ground. Hermione was by his side. He tried to fight it, whatever was going on. He pursed his lips together as if trying to keep from speaking and then as if it ripped him apart the name they were not supposed to say was screamed into the forest. Harry, scrambled to his feet frantic, grabbed Hermione and popped to a different forest. He panted hands on his knees. Then they heard them. They looked at each other.

"I didn't think the jinx could follow us if we apparated," Harry hissed as he and Hermione took off.

"Neither did I," Hermione sprinted forward as if a firecracker was placed under ass. She and Harry dodged as a red spell sped past them. They got up and ran throwing curses over their shoulders. Then one apparated in their path. She spun and hit Harry with a stinging hex, just as her wand was magicked from her hands. Rough hands, and arms grasped her. She fought, scrimped and kicked her apprehender, but to no avail. Harry was caught and knocked unconscious.

"Well look at this," the man who had her breathed stale air on her and she blanched, "Oh I would love to have a taste," he said as she continued to fight.

"Oy, we need to get them to the manor, this one looks familiar, and besides we talk all those that look young. It the order," one of them said and picked up Harry's hand. "Now," he said eyeing his fellow snatcher and then they apparated.

Hermione still kicked and punched but it was no use. Her eyes widened as the massive gate with a letter 'G' emblazed upon it opened. There was a dark fog on the ground, and the entire area felt shadowy and eerie. She immediately stopped fighting and used that energy to shore up her wall and build her defenses.

They were toted through the Manor home. Candles lit their way, and eventually they were thrown on a dark wood floor in a vast darkened room illuminated by dull globes, and windows showing grey skies. Hermione groaned as her head swam from the impact and then tried to turn and her hip shot pain through her body. She looked around and spotted an unconscious Harry. She crawled on her arms toward the boy and noticed his face bloated. Then the door banged open. Hermione cowered down as she saw Goyle, and Crabbe, and who appeared to be their fathers flanking… Hermione swallowed. She never saw her like this. Never so unhinged, deranged. The snatchers handed the dark witch the wands they confiscated.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lords faithful subject, and right arm glowered down upon the witch and wizard. She looked over to the snatchers and screeched.

"Who are they!?' she yelled violently making everyone in the room jump. Goyle walked over to the prisoners.

"This one has something on his forehead," he said, and Bellatrix shoved him out of the way looking at Harry's scar.

"He looks like he had a spell hit him," then she snapped her head to Hermione, "You, what happened to him?"

Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix pulled her wand faster than lighting.

"TELL ME NOW!" Bella roared, and Hermione crab walked back from the woman. The dark witch smirked and snapped her eyes to the men in the room, "take him to the dungeon. I want my fun with this one," she ordered but the men stayed as the boys took Harry top the dungeon. Bella glared at the audience. They smiled and licked their lips. Then the door opened once more. In came someone Hermione wished she would never meet again in her entire life.

Ron looked down on Hermione and his eyes gleamed. He was dressed all in black, his usually messy hair was cut short and sharply styled. If anything, being a Death Eater cleaned him up. He smiled as he pulled his wand. The other two men walked from the red head as he glared at him. Then back to Bellatrix.

"I want this one," he said as he walked slowly over to his mentor and prisoner. Bella's head snapped up.

"No, not this time," Bella pounced down on to Hermione straddling her waist looking down to her eyes. "She has information and I will get it. When I am finished perhaps…" she let the statement linger in the air.

Hermione squirmed when the witch began to stand. She wanted to throw her off balance, take her wand, curse Ron… something, anything. Bella jumped to her feet and Ron lifted his wand.

"Crucio!" Ron yelled, and Hermione writhed on the floor. Hermione looked at the woman, tried to find her in there, tried to see in to her eyes, hopefully to the soul that a Veela claimed. But there was nothing. Bella's demented smile pulled at her lips broadly and then she giggled like a little girl. Ron smiled and then she placed a hand on Ron's arm. Time to stop.

Bella stood there with a dark look and lashed out with her wand. It flicked out like a whip and struck Hermione. Then over and over, slicing through the clothes, drawing blood.

"Tell me who you are! Who is the boy?"

Nothing passed Hermione's lips as she was struck, and then Ron ran up and kicked her in the ribs like a soccer player punting a ball. She rolled and groaned.

 _No, Bella No. Its Me, its your Kiera,_ was all she could think.

"Who is the boy!?" whip

"What is your name?" whip

"This is Hermione Granger, Potters mudblood," Ron offered.

"Go and see if that is Potter then," she ordered and when he got to the door she spoke, "Keep him alive. He is the Dark Lord's," she instructed, and he smiled evilly and then a snatcher entered the room. Hermione watched, she tried to stand and speak to Bella but was backhanded.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS TO ANSWER QUESTIONS" Bella roared once more.

Hermione felt her left eye explode from the impact and then as she tried to look for Bella once more she was punched square in the jaw by a hand she never saw. She landed on her back and as if out of thin air Bellatrix dropped to her body and straddled her. Hermione could only hear muffled sounds and Bella smashed her head against the wood. Her vision began to fade in and out then there was a piercing in her arm. Long infinite momets of cutting, and slicing. She could feel the blood trickle from the cuts, and then agony as she felt her flesh sliced apart. Ever so slowly did the witch on top of her take her… fun. When it was done the woman got off her with a demonic grim and an evil cackle shoving Hermione's face to the side so her faced her arm. Hermione looked at the wound she saw on her forearm, and her eyes watered.

Her place in this society, her status, was etched into the flesh of her skin bleeding as if to mock her as red as her blood was, she knew it was the same red as that of the pureblood above her. She could only hear a muffled voice and then she felt the weight lift from her abruptly. As if the gods gave her mercy she passed out on the dark wood floor.

"Potter," sang Ron as he walked slowly down the steps to the dungeon. Ron and Harry looked at each other and the red headed boy smiled as Harry's face began to decompress.

"Enjoy your cell mates?" Ron asked leaning on the bars and nodded to an old man, a goblin, and a blonde. Harry looked at the trio before him but said nothing.

"I'll let her know you are here," Ron said without preamble.

"Ducky," Harry muttered, and then as if he couldn't be happier to see the little elf he lunged at him and held the little guy to him as if he was a tiny god.

"Help us please, they Have Hermione upstairs," Harry said and then Ducky clenched his fists and then nodded. He popped away, just as Ron came back with his wand drawn.

"Come on Potter. Time for an introduction," Ron said. Harry looked at him. He has changed, even the way he spoke was different. Harry stayed still and then Ron pointed his wand at the nearest person to him, the goblin and Harry stepped in between the goblin and the other boy. Harry nodded and stepped forward. Then a crack. Ron slumped forward. Harry ran forward and took his wand.

"Get them to a safe place, not Black Hall," Harry looked at Ducky, "We can't bring this back to Narcissa and Draco," Harry affirmed and then Ducky nodded and popped the girl, man, and goblin away.

Harry ran up the stairs and threw stunners left and right as he ran into Goyle and Crabbe. He saw the doors and watched as the snatchers ran in to warn Bellatrix. He gritted his teeth and then charged forward. As the doors flew open he drove as a blue curse flew his way and he hexed the snatchers before they raised their wand. He saw before him a mad Bellatrix and an unconscious Hermione held standing against her frame as if she was a hostage.

"Potter," her voice was like an acid hiss as she pointed his wand at him. He missed the gesture as the door flew open. Harry spun as two spells flew right at him but defected back. Hermione came to barely enough to tilt her head forward and then fling it back smashing it into Bellatrix's nose, breaking it rendering the witch unconscious. Harry reached out for Hermione and Hermione held Bella's hand just as Ducky grabbed Harry by the shirt. POP!

When they landed Hermione slumped forward and Harry kneeled down to her. He spun with a wand in his hand as he saw a blonde run at then.

"It is me Fleur," she said and then saw both Bella, and Hermione unconscious in the sand inside of her wards near her cabin.

"Ducky!" Fleur yelled, "Please take Hermione into my bedroom, then come back for Bellatrix. Bind her and don't let her move."

The little elf nodded and then popped away with Hermione and then came back for Bellatrix. Fleur looked at Harry, and then he looked at her. She reached for him and he lunged into her arms. She held the boy against her and rocked him. She stood.

"Come, I need to add more rooms to my cabin," Fleur said, and Harry nodded. He could help where he could.

In the end Harry and Fleur created four extra rooms with beds so that they can rest. One more room was added, and Bella was thrown in there. Fleur warded the room with as much power as she could muster. Ollivander, Luna, and the goblin Griphook, had their separate rooms. Harry was offered one as well. He thanked her and then walked to his room. Fleur rushed back to the unconscious girl and washed her clean. Dressed her wounds and prayed to anyone hearing that she would be alright. When she came out of the room Fleur stood in the middle of her living room and took out her coin that Narcissa gave her and she hated this moment. She sent the message that Hermione was there.

Less than a minute passed and Narcissa popped into her living room with Dobby. Narcissa looked around frantically for Hermione and then Fleur went to the woman and placed her hands on the witch's face.

"Listen to me," Fleur commanded and brought Narcissa's scared eyes to her own, "Breathe," Fleur could feel the woman's breathing get shorter, rapid, "She is not in a good way," Narcissa tried to yank from Fleur but Fleur had her firmly.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked.

"She was…" Fleur swallowed, "Tortured," Fleur felt the woman stop struggling.

"Did she have something etched into her forearm?" Narcissa asked with a lump in her throat. Fleur nodded and then scrambled when Narcissa pitched forward and landed on her knees.

"I didn't stop it," Narcissa said over and over again.

"I cleaned it as well as I could, but she needs us," Fleur said as she lifted a weak Narcissa up and then walked her down her now long hallway. Narcissa only lifted her eyes when she saw the form of her wife in the bed. She held firm to Fleur's hand and looked down at the woman. She sat down gingerly as if she would hurt Hermione further. She reached out for her hand and then turned over her arm and removed the bandages that has already bled through. Her fingertips went to her lips as she stifled a cry.

"Fleur can I have…" Narcissa asked wobblily but Fleur already brought the dittany, and murlap forward with clean water and bandages. Narcissa cleaned the wound and then wrapped it. She looked at the woman she loved and her heart broke. She cursed herself for leaving Hermione to watch her leave for her cowardess.

"I almost lost her today," Narcissa whispered. Then Dobby came forward and placed a bottle in her hand. Narcissa looked down and smiled. "You are a savior, my little friend," she said to Dobby, and he blushed and then walked back and retrieved clothes for his other mistress.

"Is she here?" Narcissa asked and Fleur tilted her head, "My sister." Fleur only nodded and Narcissa poured the vile down Hermione's throat. It would not help the wound on her arm, but it would help the swelling of her eye, and the other bruising she had.

"Can you take me to her?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"Narcissa, please remember she is my mate," Fleur said frightened for Bella. Narcissa nodded.

"And my wife was just tortured by her," then Narcissa's eyes softened, "and Hermione is Bella's only chance."

Fleur's eyes widened as she remembered the missing piece of the spell they only partially completed. Fleur walked Narcissa down the hall. She watched as Narcissa transfigured her clothes into comfortable faded blue jeans, and a comfortable dark blue t-shirt ready for a fight. They walked into the room and saw Bella against the far wall curled into a ball. Narcissa walked into the room with Fleur behind her. Narcissa gave Fleur her wand, and Fleur, had hers drawn just in case. The Blond pureblood walked to her sister.

"Stop hiding Bells," Narcissa stayed back just in case. Bella heard her sisters voice and then sat back with her head up facing her sister. Deep heavy tear tracks streamed down her face. She looked past Narcissa and saw Fleur with her wand drawn. She closed her eyes.

"Now you know why I couldn't bring you down with me Little Beast," Bella opened sad eyes, "If I could do that to my sister's wife, and a woman I adore, imagine what I would do to you. Leave now before my darkness takes your light," Bella whispered to the woman she loved. Narcissa stepped between Fleur and Bella and Bella's eyes slammed into her sisters. She curled in on herself and then looked one more time at Narcissa.

"I am sorry," she whispered with tears in her eyes and then slammed her head back against the wall so heard blood splattered behind her on impact. Bella cried out but was still conscious she tried once more.

"Immobilus."

Three witches turned to look at the doorway. There before them was the woman all three of them loved held up by Harry. Narcissa reached for Hermione and Harry let the woman lean on Narcissa.

"She called out. I heard her. Told her where everyone was and tried to come, so I helped her, I couldn't stop her, I'm sorry," he rambled as if he was about to be scolded.

"Harry, could I please be alone with them?" Hermione glared down at Bella, "We have unfinished business, and I don't want you hurt," Hermione said softly, but there was an edge to her voice.

"Hermione…" Harry began, then she slowly looked at her brother. Her eyes said more than her voice ever could and he nodded, "I'll get dinner started," he offered and then left the room.

Hermione turned back to Bellatrix, "May I have a stool to sit on?" she asked Fleur and the Veela waved her wand and there in the middle of the room sat a stool. Hermione began to walk and Narcissa walked with her supporting her, but Hermione shook her head. She walked from Narcissa's hands, and then slowly to the stool and gently, gradually, and painfully sat down in front of Bellatrix. She waved her hand and the spell on Bellatrix was canceled and Bella could move. The dark witch made to rush toward Hermione, but this time Hermione held up a hand, and the woman on the floor halted.

Brown eyes, dark, deep, and out for blood looked at the woman that tortured her, etched her status like a cattle brand onto her arm. Hermione felt her magic rise and Narcissa created a shield around her and Fleur before Fleur knew what was happening the room swirled with hate, and pain, and anger. She could taste it in the air like cinnamon spice with firewhiskey. It was intoxicating. She watched as Hermione's hair whipped around in the air, and then Bellatrix's eyes grow wide at the power Hermione displayed. But Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The wind slowed, and then Hermione opened her eyes once more. The wind picked up and the Hermione held a hand in the air loosely. Narcissa sped forward and clasped her hand, and the wind died immediately.

"You took from me, Bella," Hermione spoke low, and the anger in her voice lent a dark power to her words.

"You tortured me," Hermione pinned her with a look, "ME, of all the people to torture you tortured ME!" Hermione's anger flared once more and Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder and the air was charged with magic, but Hermione should be alright. Hermione reached out with her magic and stuck Bella. Narcissa winced as the witch on the floor flew to their left. Then Bella righted herself and once more Hermione lashed out with her magic and struck her and sent her sprawling to the right.

"I could have destroyed you, Bella," Hermione said as she sighed tired, "I couldn't let that happen though."

Hermione let go of Narcissa's hand and her stare bore into Bellatrix's, dark and vengeful, "Fleur give me the dagger," Fleur went from the room and came back immediately, and Bella's eyes flew up and met Hermione's angry brown. Hermione slowly, achingly knelt toward her and reached out and Bella cowered away. Fleur came back and gave the dagger to Hermione.

"Is there any incantation, or spell that needs to be cast?" Hermione asked as her fingers wrapped around dagger. Bella looked at the expression in Hermione's eyes. Gone was the sweet innocent, kind Hermione. Here was the Hermione Narcissa warned her about that day so long ago in that blasted cell in the ministry.

"No," Fleur said and then backed away, "Blood of the forgiver must be shared with the forgiven as the blade with mixed blood pierces the dark mark,'' Fleur offered.

Hermione nodded. She watched as Bella looked at the blade and then to Hermione. Bella found her eyes, and she blinked.

"You forgive…" but her words never completed.

Hermione grasped Bella's arm slammed both their arms to the floor, and drove the dagger through her own cursed wound and into the tattoo of Bella's arm. Both women howled in pain, but Hermione recovered quickly. She watched and then winced as Bella began to convulse making her own arm jerk.

"Immobilize her," growled Hermione, and there Bella screamed in the back of her throat as hers and Hermione's Blood mixed in the wound.

"Let go Hermione," Narcissa pled and Hermione shook her head. She would hold on for as long as it took. Narcissa reached for her and Hermione threw her back gently and erected a ward around them.

"You are Narcissa's, Fleur's, and now mine, Bellatrix," Hermione said with an unfathomable power to her voice. Bella watched the woman's eyes penetrate her own. She stopped fighting, "That's it Bella, let the mark bleed free," Hermione said in an almost soothing tone. They both watched as the magic began to drip from the tattoo and cursed mark then down onto the ground in drops of black inky sludge. Hermione lifted her hand and transfigured the stool into a container and placed it beneath their arms, and then swept up the magic with her own and put it in the container. Bella watched the magic undulate and squirm in the container as if looking for a way to get out. Finally, the flow dripping into the container turned red. Hermione waited for a few more moments to be sure it was untainted blood. Hermione pulled the dagger out of her joined arms. She looked at the woman before her. It was as if she was a completely different person, bright shiny and new.

"Welcome back," Hermione said, and then the ward dropped. Narcissa ran to her and cast a featherweight spell and lifted her into her arms. She looked down at her dumbstruck sister and then to Fleur. She shook her head and carried Hermione back to the bed she came from and gently put her down in the bed.

"Are you fucking insane!?" gritted Narcissa as she rubbed her face with her hands. Then Hermione's hands went to Narcissa's wrist.

"Look," Hermione whispered weakly. The wound began to heal quickly. Narcissa took her arm and looked down at the rapidly healing wound.

"How?" she asked looking down at the witch in the bed.

"I researched the mark you wrote about. She used a dark magic imbibed blade," Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes, "Blood magic took the dark magic from the wound," she caressed Narcissa's hand, "I took a chance."

"Are you insane… the pain?' Narcissa rushed then Hermione looked to the nightstand beside her. There on the nightstand was a vial.

"I called Dobby and asked if he could get me the strongest pain numbing potion he could find. It was not completely painless, but it did the trick," Hermione smiled and caressed Narcissa's cheek, "I'm not completely thoughtless love. I would never make you watch that either if I didn't think it through," Hermione caught a tear, "I am sorry I held you back."

Narcissa pitched forward and covered Hermione with her body.

"You idiotic, stupid, crazy…" she began to hyperventilate and then Hermione lifted Narcissa's chin and made the witch look into her eyes.

"Kiss me Lover, I can't really move," Hermione smiled and then Narcissa's lips found hers and again the world calmed down. There was a clearing of one's throat at the door.

"When you are ready she wants to talk to you," Fleur said. She came from the room after she made Bella a bed. Bella need time alone, time to herself, but gently asked if she could talk to Hermione.

"I can't tonight. I am too worn, maybe tomorrow," Hermione said as she closed her eyes. Fleur came forward and looked down at the wound. Pink flesh sat on Hermione's skin.

"It might not leave a scar," Fleur said amazed. She looked down at Hermione and tears welled in her eyes.

"Never do that again," she scolded and then fell on the bed in a huff.

"Go be with Bella, Fleur," Hermione said with a smile. Fleur shook her head.

"She asked for only you," Fleur said softly. Hermione reached for Fleur and they looked to the other.

"She has questions, I am sure," Hermione tried to sooth her friends hurt.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I want to be with her, but not tonight. She has too much to figure out, but I promised her soon, when she came back to me. I just didn't realize she would be… Bellatrix Black," Fleur smiled. Then Harry called about the house that dinner was ready. Hermione stayed where she was, spent.

Harry's dinner was superb, but everyone just wanted sleep. When everyone went their separate ways, Fleur, Narcissa, and Hermione crawled into bed. No questions asked, no words need be said.


End file.
